Have you ever imagined the other worlds that are out there?
by EXRB
Summary: There's a lot story about Multiverse of RWBY, and those story inspire me to writing, but... I don't want to use the formula that's been using so much, so here I am writing this story. How will RWBY react to the world that is very different form their own? only one way to find out. (First Fic)
1. Introduction and beginning

Hello every other Watchers, Readers, Observers, Writers, Creators, etc... etc...

My User name is EXRB and welcome to my humble little world, where my very own selfish desire became true, where everything is under my will/desire/rule, I am your host and all of you are my noble guests, but please read & try to following my rules here.

* * *

**First thing first, It is my responsibility to inform you all the Rules and conditions that's going on here.**

1\. This is my first fiction story, so I expect I am going to make a lot mistake, **so please, do criticism me if you find error.**

2\. Unlike all the "**reaction fiction**" where writer focusing on **Multiverse reality**, I am going to make this story a focusing on reacting "**Other Universe**" aka "**Not alternate Remnant**".

3\. The Story's reacting list is highly random by myself as I really made up my mind, **so please no request in reviews, no PM to request**, you can still suggest in reviews, but it's not likely I'll consider, but if you have any thought, please at least say it, you never know if I might change my mind.

4\. **English is NOT my native language**, I am an Asian, a Taiwanese, I speak Chines, and I am still learning English, mostly the grammar. so I admit I'm basically writing this story as a practice & a challenge to my self.

5\. **Because my own personality problem(yes I admit that I have problem)**, I DON'T find anime or TV show appealing, nor I have any interesting, so I barely watching any of those, so if you are expecting reaction of anime like: Naruto, Dragon Ball, One Piece, JoJo's Bizarre adventure. Or TV show like: Kamen Rider, Doctor who, ect. then I am afraid these are out of my knowledge and comfort zone.(but I'll have you all know I am at least still trying forcing myself to watching this IRL)

6\. Most of the Universe that's going to appear in the story are heavily Video Games, case I'm a college student who studied video games design. I don't just like video games, I LOVE video games.

7\. And because I am still a student, update of the story is going to be completely random period, as I am one & half years before my graduation, I am sure as hell I am going to be busy as crazy.

8\. I'll try my best to catch the Remnant Caste's personality, but mostly I am going to digging around everyone's personal view & thought toward life, so it is highly possible some character are going to become OOC as the story progressing.

9\. As for the Important MATTER as Shiping... Just let you know I am an open mind, and I respect everyone's option, BUT I REFUSE to be influenced by your opinions.

10\. I know I am asking a lot from you readers, and I know this is really selfish, but this is **my story**, and all I am asking is the **respect** of my story.

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: RoosterTeeth, and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

So… a lot of people are writing their own "react fiction", I mean… it IS a popular option, not to mention there's a lot of rooms that can make use of creativity of people's own.

But you know… I think there's simply too many of them out there, don't get me wrong, they are all unique in their own ways, but it's just simply way too many, to a point where you could probably guess how the formula is going to lead to.

And then it strike me, an idea, an unique idea, somebody out there probably have the same idea like me, but just haven't start their own, well… it's not like I am going to let chance like this pass away... am I?

But… can I actually pull this through? I have no one to help but my own.

Or is it?

…

…

You know… it is always too early to come to conclusion before you even try.

…

This is not going to be easy. But I think I got it, and I am not a man to back down from my decision, I never regret my action (well…most of it), but I certainly won't be should this plan go wrong.

Well… than it is decide. So first thing first, I need to prepare a lot of things, and possibly going through a lot of hardship and mostly time consuming hell.

And possibly breaking a lot of laws & physical.

You know, why do I even bother, after all, _it's free real estate_ _._

OH boi, this is going to be B-E-A-Utiful, all shall be damn if I didn't.


	2. Prologue part 1

HERE WE ARE, the first chapter or section…? Or possibly arc?

Ummm... section it is then…

This following section is about how this entire story come to be. We will going form the very begging where this story start: Remnant.

and a challenge to you all, try to guess what those three mysterious people are.

_**BUT FIRST: prologue Part 1.**_

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

"talking"

"_whispering_"

'thinking'

'_telepathy_'

* * *

Location: Unknown

Time period: Unknown

Where is this pl- , no, the question would be: What is this place. Under normal circumstances, this is probably any sort of environment, but no, that is not the case here, because there is nothing, not the blue sky, not the grass land, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The only thing that is visible here is white, and white only. Not the white light that obscure your vision, more like a un-sketch white paper, but the problem is said paper's size seemly have no bound. This place has nothing. And on top of that, no sound either, it's like this place is dead, there's simply no life here. But wait… there is something… no, a voice, someone is here and is currently talking.

?: "…And that is both of your missions, do you both understand your job here?" (It is a deep voice, not the smooth type or the accretive type, just a voice from a deep vocal cord, the owner of this voice is a male no-doubt, possibly 20 or 23 years old. Who is he?)

?: "I Understood now, m-my l-lord." (A voice that seems to be echoing while overlapping with various version of it's own, it is a voice that sound gentle, divine, yet there's an un-friendly tone hidden in it, but sound like a male that's for sure, he seems to be struggling with uttering the last sentence.)

?: … "_groan_", "I understand… sir." (A voice that is anything but nature, it sound extremely out of order, like something coming straight out from a nightmare, it echoing & overlapping like the previous voice, but only more nightmarish, it…he sound like a male too, but his tone is clearly anything but happy or positive reaction. Seems like he is trying very hard to control himself.)

?: "I understand you both don't like the situation you both are in, but I assure you both, once this is done, it would be really worth with all these efforts, I know it really is a lot to take in, but I am so close to reach my goal, I simply can't not have both of you back out now... can I? Beside… do I really need to use threats when I can easily offering a simple yet good deal? Or do you want me to actually try?" (Said the first voice, there's a little hint of annoying and some smug? In his voice, but the last sentence is full of a well-hidden wrath in it, and it makes the other two individual have chill running down their non-existing spine, how that's even possible is really a mystery.)

?: "Well? What do you two think?" (This time a dangerous hint in his voice.)

?/?: … ( If word really can describe anything, then the best term to be use now is this duo is both fear, scared, and surprisingly holding respect toward this person.)

?: "I'll take both of your silence as agreements then." (A sincere and joyful mood in his voice this time, as well as excitement in it?)

?: "Well then, since the meeting is settled, now let's go onto our grand plan then." (there's no hidden or restrict in his voice this time, it is full of energy and excitement in it. like a child that is opening Christmas present.) As he finished his sentence, he disappeared out of existence. Leaving the duo alone.

?: "How do we get our-self into this mess?" (Ask the gentle voice.)

?: "Beats me, Captain Oblivious." (Says the nightmarish voice, with a obvious hint of venom in it.)

?: "_Sigh_" "Could you please No- you know what, the faster we done the job, the faster we return to **our own** business & life. OK?" (Return the voice that is feeling helpless, as well as a headache for his non-existing head.)

?: "And just what do you actually mean with **our own**. Hun? Whatever, just don't screw up this job, the last thing I need is clean up your **mess**." (Retort the voice that's clearly done with the situation.)

As their conversation done, the duo disappeared out of existence too, leaving the place truly lifeless, but unknown for this place, the fate awaits this place is anything but lifeless.

* * *

Location: Remnant/ Vale/ Beacon Academy/ Team RWBY's dorm

Time Period: 3 weeks before the Vytal Festival start. Afternoon of the day

While it is still 3 weeks away before the grand Vytal Festival start, and on the bonus part it is holiday break for the Hunters & Huntresses **IN**-training, every student in Beacon Academy is enjoying their peaceful break time, expect one certain individual…

"I AM BORD!" It was none-other than our favorite Little Red Riding Hood: Ruby Rose, and clearly she is really feeling boring and helpless. (Like a poor puppy who got it's chewy bone snatch away from it.)

"You know, instead of complaining about the situation, you could always do something about it, like… making study schedule or planning strategies for Vytal Festival, not whining all the time." Coming from none-other than the usual Cold Snow White: Weiss Schnee. Whose eyes never leaving what is currently her next month's personal schedule.

Ruby: "But you already **HAD**(forced) me making my next 2 weeks schedules. And we already had the planning strategies meeting covered yesterday. And I am NOT whining all the time!" Retort back from Ruby. "Beside why are you making plans which clearly had a lot of chance being alter, a lot of things can happen in a days you know? Let alone a month."

Weiss: "Well it's call planning ahead, and as a soon to be Huntress, as well as the heiress of the SDC company, which mind you **I will** take up the role and **set everything right** once the day comes. SO it is rightfully for me to make sure I can adapt any kind of sudden change of plans." Come back from Weiss with a solid point which Ruby can't denial the importance.

"Ruby, you know, reading can help passing times as well as keep a person entertained. Just suggesting." Voiced by the usual silent member of team RWBY, the Mysteriously Beauty: Blake Belladonna, apparently she is reading her slightly **unique** literature that is totally not smut, which she hidden it this time with a changed cover as disguise.

Ruby: "Urghhh." ( It is clearly by her voice that there's a problem.)

Seeing Ruby is not contented with her suggest. Blake decided to detail her option.

Blake: "Beside, didn't you like to read those fairy tales you usually talk about? Or those Weapon Magazines I once see you reading? How about just read those to take your mind somewhere?"

Ruby: "The Problem is that I already read those story soooo many times, I can even read any of it without using the book, and the next Volume of Newest Weapon Design won't publish until next week. Noaauuu, entertaining ME." Holding out her scroll with a screen looks like some sort of co-op fighting games.

Blake: "Sorry Ruby, but you know me and Weiss aren't the type who play video games. No offense Weiss."

Weiss: "None taken, and Please, Ruby, this is just a little problem, there's no need to make such a big fuss about it."

Ruby 'Why must Yang choose to do some exercise training now of all the time, she keeps taking about she has gain too much weight over the semester. She looks always the same to me.'

Ruby: "_I just wish something happen to keep me occupied._" (Oh my native child, you have no idea just how powerful your wish is.)

* * *

Location: Remnant/ Vale/ Beacon Academy/ Gym

Speaking of the Golden Bombshell of the team, the Fierce Goldilocks: Yang Xiao Long, is currently at the gym of the academy's facility. Looks like she just finish whatever training she was doing.

Right now her gorgeous hair is tied up in a ponytail, on the upper body her exercising outfit is an orange shirt that has no sleeves and didn't reach her waist, leaving her curvy yet still not fully develop figure exposed to the world, on the bottom body is a black track pants with one yellow strip line on both side, she is sweating and gasping, trying to regain her breath, and her body is not doing any better than it's owner, perhaps she push herself a little bit too much.

'Just **HOW** in the world was Nora able to consume all those ridiculous amount of pancake and yet still able to keep her figure?!' Thinking by Yang very jealously.

'Ughh, definitely gonna feeling that for the next few days. On the bright side, at least all those fat is gone now, I think I'll just head back to the dorm, take a quick shower, and hit the bed and call it a day. It's not like missing a dinner is going to starve me to death.' Settle up her mind, Grab her own towel and water bottle, Yang is onto her way to the dorm. Still a bit sore about not having a good day, but little did she know, a few hours later, this is going to be her best day ever.

* * *

Location: Remnant/ Vale/ Beacon Academy/ Team JNPR's dorm

Today is just another normal holiday break for Team JNPR, nothing too special, the Legendary Joan of Arc: Jaune Arc, is currently having a bit of trouble on his studies, and our Lovely Goddess Achilles: Pyrrha Nikos, is doing her best to help her secretly crush with hoping that he would finally notice her felling.

As for the Endless Energetic Hammer Wielding Thor: Nora Valkyrie, she is currently sinking in her own world, why, she is wearing a white headphones with pink out line on each side, listening to what music? We don't know, but she is humming with it, and she is focusing on it, which… is actually a good thing, not that her teammates don't like her, but some of the past holiday break were always end up the other 3 members trying to restrict her from using the seemly endless energy to do some of her **unique** team-bonding activity. ("Cough Cough", Ursa riding race.)

And for the last member of the team, The male Hua Mulan: Lie Ren, he is meditate, like he always do.

Yep, everything is normal, that's unless someone has the ability to feeling god like deity's present.

* * *

Location: Remnant/ Vale/ Beacon Academy/ Beacon Tower/ Ozpin's Office

This is the very office room of The Wizard of Oz: Ozpin, where he mostly occupies himself with various task: as the Headmaster of the academy, as the secret guardian of the very world, granting test scores, office documents, highly secured secret information, and... dealing with some stupid things called political.

But right now, he is having none of it; he is having a huge trouble. Of all the things to forget, he forgot one of the most important things in his life.

He forgot to order restock of the academy's coffee stock. And the coffee that's currently in his mug is the only last bit he has right now.

Ozpin: "Hum…" He is having a very somber expression, why? Even if his make his order now, with the Vytal Festival coming, it's most likely a lot of coffee stock demand in the whole city, it will probably arrive 2 weeks later if no other incident happen, emphasize the **IF**.

If only his not focusing himself on such thing right now, maybe he would notice a sudden energy shifting up in the sky.

* * *

Location: Remnant/ Vale/ Beacon Academy/ up in the sky

above the sky of the academy, exist an individual, right now his current present is completely hidden, even if someone below suddenly had an urgent to look up, they will see nothing.

If there's a way to describe this situation, it like reader and story, said individual is the reader, and the world he's watching is the story.

?: "Tsk. It seems this world too is all filled with ungrateful life that clearly doesn't knowing their place, and the fact that I can feel those "filthy abominations" that NEED to be destroyed from everywhere does not help the situation.

But a deal is a deal, I too have come too far to be end here.

To think a person that has powers that can surpass gods actually exist... and all he want to do is such nonsensical things.

"sigh"

I really should just be glad I am still alive.

Well... time to purging this world... partly though.''

And with that sentence done, half of the Remnant is suddenly covered by white light.


	3. Prologue part 2

Not sure if I am doing this right, but I still haven't fully understand this entire site's rule. So please inform me if I make some critical mistake.

**And apologize if the story so far seems like nothing of reaction story, but I need to create a legit background story for this whole story.**

**I promise I'll quickly progress to the part of the first reaction.**

Until then.

_**prologue part 2.**_

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth,and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

"talking"

"_whispering_"

'thinking'

'_telepathy_'

[through device]

* * *

Last time.

?: " But a deal is a deal, I too have come too far to be end here.

To think a person that has powers that can surpass gods actually exist... and all he want to do is such nonsensical things.

"sigh"

I really should just be glad I am still alive.

Well... time to purging this world... partly though.''

And with that sentence done, half of the Remnant is suddenly covered by white light.

But… unknown to the other half of Remnant. There's another being ready to unleash his power to the world.

* * *

\- - - - - Earlier, somewhere in the world, location unknown too... - - - - -

* * *

Death, that's the word to describe this wasteland, the sky is not blue, but red as blood, the land is not green, but blood red mix with deep purple,

And there's purple spiky crystal filled with negative energy everywhere.

Creatures made from hatred, blood-lust, and darkness looming everywhere.

For any normal sentient beings, this place is neither for living nor for meddling,

Well... save for one being...

?: "Sniff, beautiful... simply beautiful... if I can shed tears now I really would. But meh, I don't, and that's a shame, because _I am really feeling it_. (the voice's owner seems to be in a dramatic mood? Or was it sarcastic?)

Whoever create this place has my full respect and approve, such dread, much chaotic, this place is a living paradise for me. (By simply staying here, this individual is feeling comfortable now; after all, he is the presenting of the embodiment of chaos and darkness.)

Too bad I am on work(debt) right now; I would love to take vacation here.

Oh well... better start my working then." (As he's talking with no-one but himself, he is ready to unleash his energy.)

?: "ALL SHALL BE DEVOUR IN- wait..." (He suddenly stopped in his track, eye widened, for he detecting a present, what is this? His curiosity fully alerted, it has been a long time since he ever feels like this again. With his task have no time limit, he decide to put his task aside, and began to investigate this mysterious present.)

... (He's looking.)

... (He's examine.)

... (He's smiling.)

?: "So that's how it is... Hun?... Interesting... to think someone actually gave herself in negative, which gave up the positive, and embraced the darkness. (After finishing the study, he at least has a fair idea on what's going on.)

but there's only one problem, there's still a tiny bit of light exist, as long as that light still exist, you can't not fully grasp the true meaning of darkness. Let along become one. (And he is not amusing with this result.)

I'm afraid I have no choice but to list you out from my possible allies list. I only accept ones that FULLY embrace dark. (And here come's his reason.)

But... you do have potential... perhaps I should do you a flavor by getting rid of that light of yours. (And the alter solution.)

**Then, you will understand the true meaning of darkness. And finally become one…**

Oh yes, **Yes**, this could totally worked. We could even become this relation things called **_FRIEND_**." (And he finally reveal his true intention, his ideal, his plan, his dreams, his ambition, if he have a functional mouth, he would smile like mad. If not for the sudden eruption.)

_'What do you think you are thinking?' _(The voice he least wants to hear, suddenly, appears in his mind.)

? '! ! !' (Our dark friend here lost all the previous feeling he was having, and felt his blood ran cold, his color went pale.)

_'You wondering how did I notice? Well... I have eyes everywhere.'_ (The voice talked this matter like it was just some normal fact.)

? 'Are you actually saying you are some sort of creep?' (The dark identity finally regains his voice and retort. Not wanting to back down again.)

_'Don't try to change the subject please, and besides, I was the one that's questioning.' _(Speaking the voice with patient and a nice tone, sounds like he already know this event is going to happen.)

? 'So you are not denial it either.'

_'Sigh… Aren't we? And before anything, you were planning to do something to others without getting their permission. If that's not a definition of creep then I don't know what is.' _(Said from the voice with a bit of uncomfortable and ashamed in himself.)

? '**OH, Now You are telling me that you can do it but I can't?**' (The dark figure is clearly had enough of the voice's deal.)

'_I fully admit the things we did were the action of creep, But there's a __**HUGE**__ difference between us, __**You only want to benefit yourself, you don't care about others but your own.**__'_ (The voice explain clearly, and his volumes rising with each word.)

? 'And yet you use **US** to benefit yourself.' (The dark figure is slowly reaching to his boiled point. His voice mixing with venom and blood-lust.)

'_I never say I am using you both, I already reveal to you both what I am planning and what's the action and consequence in it, I even tell you what's the result & benefit should you both accept or denial. I only __**offer**__ the deal, and you both __**accept**__ it.' _(The voice calmly and slowly explains. There's no emotion in his voice, only fact. The harsh, cold, cruel, real fact.)

? '**You manipulate us into agreement.**' (The dark beings spell out the fact, this is it, the breaking point. He is the victim here. There's no way this bastard can justify his action.)

'…' (No answer, nor refutation.)

This is it, he won the argument. Now this bastard had got nothing over him anymore.

How he thought so…

'_Hee… Hee-Hee-Hee… __**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**__' _(He is laughing, yep, laughing, laughing like he just heard the funniest joke in his life, under normal circumstances, you could say this person probably just snap and went crazy, but that's not the situation here, there's no angry, annoyed, Frustration, no negative in his laugh. He is laugh out of joy, and that makes all the anger the dark beings built up ran chilled)

'_Ha ha hahahah…Ooooo w-wait...'snort'…I-I can't breathe…'gasp'… Ooooo, Noooo…my-my stomach…'wheezing'… oh gods it hurts….hold on…'cough cough __**cough**__'… 'gasp'… Urggggg.' _(Judge by such reaction, it seems he's laugh to a point that he is rolling on the ground.)

? '…' (At this point, he is not sure what he should say, or should he talk.)

'_**Urgggggg**__. __**Ahem, **__OK, I am good now; 'phew' and what were we talking about?_

_Ah, yes, yes, we were talking about I __**manipulate **__you two._

_It seems that we both holds different knowing to the meaning of manipulate. My friend. Let me just… Ahem, Google, please explain the definition of __**Manipulate.'**_

'_[__Manipulate, verb. _

_Definition no.1:__ Handle or control (a tool, mechanism, etc.), typically in a skillful manner._

_Definition no.2: __Control or influence (a person or situation) cleverly, unfairly, or unscrupulously.__]'_

'_So… which definition were the one you though?'_

? '…'

'…umm, you still here?' (Asked the voice, unsure if he's answer has broken his dark fellow.)

? 'You can't be serious.' (And looks like he is fine.)

'_Woh woh woh, hold on there, first thing first, I am always serious, that is a life problem of my, I just can't stop being serious.' _(Coming back from the voice, with tone of helpless in his voice.)

? 'You really expect me to believe your ridiculous answer?'

'_To be honest, I don't believe, I TRUST._

_If I really want to manipulate you two, then I would use false promise and benefit, to lead you two do whatever I desire, but I didn't, because I knew if I do that, there's NO WAY any of you would agree or accept.'_

? 'And just how did you know we would accept?'

'_Simple, when you offer a deal, you don't just focus on making benefit for yourself, that will only leads to failure. Instead, you need to think about what your partners wants, and you try to working around their needs, only that can you make the deal success.'_

'_And you both want to LIVE. You both have experience death, and you both were scared of it.' _(Stated out the truth by the voice.)

? '**I scared NOTHING, HOW DARE YOU TO THINK OF ME LIKE THAT.**' (The dark being immediately went aggressive after the last part being said.)

_'Funny you say that, I don't think, I __**KNOW**__. _(And suddenly, the voice's carefree nature gone, replace with a chilling serious tone.)

_And before you trying to come up with retort, here's a question: __**How does one knows, if they don't understand?**__'_

? '...what are you trying to imply?' (Our dark friend already had an idea what the answer is, but really don't want to acknowledge it.)

_'What I am saying is: __**If you don't understand what fear is, you wouldn't be able to FEAR**__. That's unless you are mental disable, which the last time I checked, you are NOT__.' _(This time, when the TRUTH was reveal, it was spoken in a deadly tone, no emotion, only death. Only to be sudden change back to a joking around manner.)

? '! ! !' (Seems like the truth has strike him hard.)

_'I am fairly sure I've made my point clear, so, do try to push the button again, I politely ask you to do so.' _(Still want to make sure his word has stuck in his dark fellow's mind, the voice make his hopefully last threat.)

? '...'

_'So for the last time, Please do not forget our deal, pretty please?' _(Asking the voice with a truthfully sincere.)

_..._

... (Seeing his dark fellow still have problem around the deal, the voice made a decision.)

...

_'You know, how about we both take a step back?_

_You do the mission I asked you, and if you follow that, I'll give you new offer, how's that sound?' _(With his newly made up mind, the voice offered once more.)

? 'And just what these new offer is?' (Seeing himself have no better option, the dark beings take the bait.)

_'You GET to destroy something.' _(Now that's something he didn't expect.)

? 'And how can I tru-' (Still have doubt, but want to make sure, but before he can even question, the voice cut off him.)

_'Have I going back my word? Name one time. Please.'_

_..._

... (Thinking very hard, but so far, the voice really stay truth to his word of his deal.)

...

? '…What do I get to destroy?' (Seeing this offer is real, the dark being decide to ask for detail.)

'_Sorry, this part of information is off limit. But… it's something you would love.'_

_..._

... (Of course that would be his answer, but... if this man is serious about making this beneficial relationship, this result probably is the best outcome.)

...

? 'Sigh… alright… fine, I accept your new offer.'

'Then, it is an agreement. '

...

'OH, by the way, just let you know, he is about to start his part, you might want to do your part too, if you really mean it when you say you are better than him.'

?: "What?! Hey, what do yo-"

'Sorry, gotta go, bye.'

?: "… 'eye twitching'

I REFUSED TO BE BEST BY HIM! EVEN IF IT'S THING LIKE DOING JOB!

ALL SHALL BE DEVOUR INTO THE ETERNAL DARKNESS! ! !"

As he finishes his outburst, half of the Remnant is consume by darkness.

And… wouldn't you know, both light and darkness burst at the same time, so who is the winner here?

Definitely not Remnant. That's for sure.


	4. Prologue part 3

OK, we have progress very close to the final. The meeting & mind blowing.

* * *

**But before we finally reached that part,**

**There's one RWBY character I want to bring in, and that's Weiss & Winter's currently Un-reveal, Un-named Mother.**

**From what I've seen so far in all the other fics, it seems a lot of author is accepting the probably canon name: Willow Schnee. **

**And it seems the fiction community currently prefers her story as: Using alcohol to paralyze her inner pain, shutting herself down after Jacques reveal his true intention with their marriage. A mother that's too broken to even functional.**

**If you really think about it, it makes me sympathy Weiss even more, have to grow up without knowing what it is feels like to be loved by a mother. Just like Ruby and Yang.**

**Honestly, I grew up in a healthy big family; my mom & dad loves me, my big brother and I are the best duo, I have lots relatives, 4 uncles, 4 aunties, lot's siblings, even if we are not that close, my relatives have never enemies with either sides. No one was at each other's throat; I was already an uncle when I was only 15 years old, so when I see other families that's killing each other, it makes me heart break, no child should never growing up witness their families against each other.**

**So here I am, asking this question: should I bring this currently not-canoned character in? I am making this fic because I want to see these characters happy.**

**Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**

* * *

Things is going to get good.

Without further ado.

_**prologue part 3.**_

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate belongs to Nintendo & Sora Ltd. ,and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

**Here's an update about the plain text.**

"Talking." "_Whispering._"

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

Last time.

?: "ALL SHALL BE DEVORE INTO THE ETERNAL DARKNESS! ! !"

As he finishes his outburst, half of the Remnant is consume by darkness.

And… wouldn't you know, both light and darkness burst at the same time, so who is the winner here?

Definitely not Remnant. That's for sure.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Time period: Unknown

Back again into our empty white place.

Silence, lifeless, that's what the state of this place, well… not any more.

Because all of sudden, a huge group of people appeared and fell and landed in this place, fortunately for them, it seems whoever did this had make sure they didn't land on their butt, or face.

This group if full of colorful individuals, not just the various, I mean as actual color too.

The first group was the Hunters & Huntresses IN-training: team RWBY(in Yang's misfortune, she's still in her exercise gear.), and team JNPR; next to then was Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina from team CFVY; and Sun WuKong and Neptune Vasilias from team SSSN.

The second group is the staff member from Beacon Academy: Pofs. Peter Port; Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck; next was also the Prof. and the usual second in charge of the school: Glynda Goodwitch; and the Headmaster himself: Ozpin; but right next to Ozpin is a young farm boy that no-one here knows: Oscar Pine.

The third group is the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and the General of Atlesian Military: James Ironwood; next to him was the elder sister of Weiss & the Specialist of the Atlesian Military: Winter Schnee; the last one is the recently became One of the best friends of Ruby & also secretly a robot girl with a soul: Penny Polendina.

The forth group are all adults, the father of Ruby and Yang: Taiyang Xiao Long; the dusty old crow: Qrow Branwen; the leader of a bandit tribe as well as the mother of Yang, and the twin sister of Qrow: Raven Branwen; the last two is a lovely couple and parents of Blake: Ghira Belladonna & Kail Belladonna.

And Oh, wouldn't you know, the intelligence cute Corgi: Zwei, is here too.

The last group is what surprise everyone the most, the current leader of White Fang: Sienna Khan; the member of White Fang and as well as the childhood friend of Blake: Ilia Amitola; the information bouncer of the entire Vale and the owner of a dance club: (Junior) Hei Xiong; the bodyguards and hench…ummm… henchwoman of Junior, the twin sisters: Milita Malachite & Melanie Malachite; the supposedly currently imprisoned in the Atlas air fleet, the best thief of Vale: Roman Torchwick; and his partners in **Crime**, a walking ice cream incarnation: Neopolitan.

The first ten second, no one made any move. All of them were trying to processing what's going on.

To say everyone was shocked was **really a HUGE understatement**.

And once the first voice was made. Others soon follow after.

And now the chaotic conversation is starting.

"What?" "Wha-?" "Wait- wha-?" "How the-?" "Ummm"

"Ren what is this place? Are we dead?" "I-I don't know. And I don't think we are dead."

"Winter!" "Weiss!" "Friends Ruby!" "Penny!" "Nor-!" _"Nora please don't"_

"O-Ozpin, what is this?!" "Hummm…" "C-Children's please remain calm." "W-Where am I? where's the farm? Auntie?"

"This… is not a dream, right? Barty?" "N-No, I don't think so, Peter."

"Velv, got an idea what's going on?" "N-No…"

"Dad? Uncle Qrow?/Dad? Uncle?" "Girls?" "Wha- I am not drunk, right?"

"…Taiyang." "…Mom./…Raven./…Sis." "Wha? A-Auntie Raven?" "Arff!"

"Mom? Dad?!" "Blake!/Blake!"

"_Psss, Neptune, you think those two are what I think they are?" "I-I'm… sure… I think?"_

"Blake!" "I-Ilia?"

"Ghira." "Sienna."

"Look, Melanie, it's _her._" "Great, Miltia, we should get our revenge." "Girls, I don't think that's a wish decision."

"_The leader of White Fang: Sienna… Ozpin, we should arrest her now." "Hold it James, now is probably not the best timing." "Then what IS?! We can't let terrorism like her getting away!"_

"_Psss, Neo, any idea why we are here? Not that I don't like this freedom." _( ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

"Torchwick!" "How is he here!?" "Did he escaped?" "How did he escape?! Specialist!" "Yes. Sir!"

"_Team RWBY, we should help get him, and his henchwoman." "We'll help!" "Count us in!"_

"Ahh crap, now I really wish I was still in my jail room."

"WHAA—Where is my baby!?" "My weapon!(multiple voices)" "Our weapons are ALL GONE!"

"**AHEM." **(A powerful male voice suddenly cut in, it sound nothing like Human or Faunus, it echoing and overlapping with various version of it's self, heard something like this had stopping everyone in their track.)

Weiss: "W-Who said that?!"

Winter: " "W-Who's there? Showed yourself!"

"**Look up." **(Hesitantly, everyone decide to follow.)

As everyone did, their jaw all drop, even individual like Raven, but the One who's the most shocked, was Ozpin, because right now his mind is running crazy. 'I-Impossible, this thing is NOT **their** creation, It's present is completely different, is it friendly? N-No, there's a twisting present in it.'

Right now, what they see is a massive Creature? Things? Whatever this thing is, it looks nothing like anything in their life, and it looks like something coming straight out from a fairy tale: there's a bright shining light ball that looks like a sun which locate in the very center of its… body?

Around the sun, was what to be describe as an angel wings kind of things, but instead of connect to the sun, is looks like some ribbon that is surrounding it, acting as its wings.

The wing looks like some sort of sturdy metallic material, with gaps all over it that make out the look of a wing's feathers, but yet it was waving like an actual wing.

On the outside of the wing is colored mostly white with tint of red, blue, and yellow; on the inside of the wing is colored with what looks like a chromatography that is made out of red, blue, and yellow too, but the colors is constantly changing.

With the four ribbon like wings surrounding the sun, complete its looking, needless to say, it looks divine, holy, majestic, like some sort of godly angel deity, but yet, there's an un-friendliness aura around it, makes it intimidating.

Was it a friend? Or was it an enemy?

Seeing the creatures in front of it are scared of it, the light deity decides it's time to ease out their doubt. As it was already the part of his deal with his new master.

"**There's no need to fear, for I have no ill will or intention for any of you."**

Being probably the only one in the group who can at least feeling something, Ozpin, if his life experience told him anything, there's no way they can trust this… beings, for now, he hopes. Looking around, everyone is still too shock to do anything, he decide to being the voice for the group.

"Ahem, I presume our arriving here was your doing's right? My name is Ozpin, Mr.?"

"**Galeem, you may call me Galeem, in your language, I am what you can be referring as ****The Lord of Light****. And yes, it was my doing that you all are here." **(Now that's something no one was expecting, The Lord of Light? As if he controls the actual light? Or owns it?)

If there's anything, this information only make Ozpin feeling worse. 'Lord of Light, does that mean he is over the Brothers? Does that means he create the Light God? No, that is not possible; The Brothers never mention anything like that before, nor do they act like someone was higher than they, was he trying to use some false title to influence our judgments?' So many question right now, for the first time, Ozpin feels extremely lost, he need to- No, he have to be careful with all his questions. But before he can make his next question, someone make a move.

"Are you some sort of God? Can you make pancakes? Do you like pancakes?" It was asked by none-other than the Pinky Energetic Girl: Nora.

"Nora!/Miss Valkyrie!" Yelling/Scolding by Ren and Prof. Goodwitch.

…

Everyone is at loss of word right now, not only was this girl blunts out a sentence that is questioning a God's place, but what she asked was a ridiculous question.

…

…

'**Is… is this girl serious?! What kind of question is that?! Is this girl mockin-' **(Suddenly he remember something, before this master plan begging, the conversation with his master.)

**\- - - - - - - - flash back **\- - - - - - - -

?: "Sooo, when you finally making your present to them, you probably need to expected this question to appear: Do you like panecake?"

**Galeem: "What?"**

?: "Yep, a girl name Nora is going to ask you this question, I don't know about you, but for your sake and everyone's, you probably have to answer that question."

**Galeem: "What?!"**

?: "Sigh… somehow I am not surprised, just say you like or dislike, or say you don't have a mouth, therefore you can't ea- wait, hold on, that will only make her trying find a way for you to eat."

**Galeem: "WHAT?!"**

?: "Yep, that the Pinky Energetic Battery for you. How nice of her, don't you think?"

**Galeem: "…This is weird, WEIRD you know?!"**

?: "But if feels nice, doesn't it?"

**Galeem: "Why? Why did you make us interact with them? Especially when you can do it yourself, why, isn't that the very thing you so desire?"**

?: "You make a very good point. Galeem, but, I do this because I think this will benefit you two."

**Galeem: "How so?"**

?: "Because I think you two can learn a things or two from them."

**Galeem: "Ok, you've lost me now."**

?: "Think of it like this, You tried to create a perfect world, but yet, do you truly understand the true meaning of perfect?

**Galeem: "What are you…"**

?: "No one is perfect. No one. Even I have things I don't know, don't understand, things I can't do. Yet, every day, I learn new things, by watching all these worlds, watching how these people overcome their problem, I feel myself become better.

All of them are so different from each other, yet, they are similar, some have things other don't, one way another, for example: Ruby is energetic, immature, childish; while Weiss is cool-head, mature, reasonal. But yet both of them are still inexperience, and they learn things from each other. Ruby learns how to act like an adult, she learns how to stay alert, not un-guard all the time, she learns how to take the world more seriously; while Weiss learns how to act like a normal girl, not some celebrity on a pedestal, how to enjoy herself more, not tense all the time, how to view the world more openly, not just the world she's been told.

So, by letting you interacting with them, I think you can become closer to reach the perfect world you desire."

**Galeem: "…"**

?: "Well?"

**Galeem: "There's no way in hell I would learn things from that eldritch abomination."**

?: "Phfff, no, no, of course not, why would I try to make two people who want nothing but kill each other learning from another? No~ that's basically asking for trouble.

Anyway, all I am asking is you give it a try, I promise you have nothing to lose here."

**Galeem: "…"**

**\- - - - - - - - flash back ends **\- - - - - - - -

…

…

**Galeem: "To answer your question, Yes, in a way I am a God; No; and No, I don't think I know if I like these pancake or not, I don't have a mouth, therefore never tried."**

…

He just can't believe himself, he just basically answer a stupid question, now he really is starting to regret-

Nora: "GASP! WHAAAAAT! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT PANCAKE TASTE LIKE! RENNNNNY! weneedtomakethisgodtryyourdeliciouspancake!"

…

What?

Did-did this girl actually reacting the exact way his master predicts? And the first thing she is concern is not her safety, but a question that never bothers him?!

These-these creature is unbelievable, yet… it does feel nice…

…

"Ahem" (A voice cutting in this time, it was Ironwood)

Ironwood: "So, Mr. Galeem, you said you bring us here, then I believe there is a reason in it, especially if ones like those are here's too." (Said Ironwood while sending a sharp gaze toward the leader of the White Fang, and the Criminal that's supposed to be locked in his air fleet.)

**Galeem: "Ah yes, yes there is a reason, It was under my Master's wishes that I brings you all here."**

…

Ok, it is official; things just went south even more, A God, ok, A Master that's beyond A God? Dear Oum, just what kind of trouble did they run into?

…

"Excuse me, ummm… Mr. Galeem" (Surprisingly, this time it was Velvet who speak.)

**Galeem: "Yes, Ms. Scarlatina?"**

Velvet: "We aren't brining here to be… ummm… judged, right? I-I mean…"

**Galeem: "At ease, young lady, I assure you, non-of you did anything that's wrong to get yourself bringing here by me, in fact it was a completely different reason, and no, non-of you are dead, this place is not after life."**

That is huge relief to everyone here, at least they knew they are not dead, but the problem still remain, if they are not dead, then why does this Master want them here?

"Excuse me for being rude. Mr. Galeem, Why? The Headmaster, the professors, the general, I can understand, they are important figure, but why the students, the normal citizens, and this drunk alcoholics, and most importantly, this terrorism, and this criminal." (Asked by Winter this time, while gesturing each group by each. In which she get a low growl by Ilia, and eye rolls from Qrow, Sienna and Roman)

**Galeem: "Unfortunately for you, that is a question I'm ordered to not answered by my master."**

"Why?" (Ask by Ruby?)

**?: "THAT'S BECAUSE EVERYONE IS NOT FULLY HERE YET." **(Another powerful voice cut in, but unlike Galeem here, this voice is full of the taste of venom, bloodlust, chaotic, and nightmare.)

"Wha- " "What the hack was that voice." "Oum…" "What in the world…"

**Galeem: "…Dharkon…"**


	5. Prologue part 4

Woah. Who knows just to create a legit background story can make you write so many words. Not me, not me.

Anyway, I am sorry we are still NOT DONE here. But I promise the next part will end the prologue.

_**prologue part 4.**_

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate belongs to Nintendo & Sora Ltd. ,and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

"Talking." "_Whispering._"

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

Last time.

"Why?" (Ask by Ruby?)

**?: "THAT'S BECAUSE EVERYONE IS NOT FULLY HERE YET." **(Another powerful voice cut in, but unlike Galeem here, this voice is full of the taste of venom, bloodlust, chaotic, and nightmare.)

"Wha- " "What the hack was that voice." "Oum…" "What in the world…"

**Galeem: "…Dharkon…"**

* * *

Present

**Galeem "I would suggest all of you stay behind me now, after all, our new friend here is a little bit of a… complex." **(Not wanting to risk anything, everyone do as he says.)

"_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**_ (A faint laugh can be heard, it was chaotic, a sound of nightmare.)

Without any warning, the space across them start to cracking up, like shattering glass, bit by bit, and inside the crack, is pitch black dark, no light, and for some reason, everyone all get the feels that someone is staring them, like the old saying: "when you stares into the abyss long enough, it stares back at you." But the problem is, all of them get the feelings before they even start looking.

And suddenly, eight spiky blood red crystal tip reach out from the crack hole, and it crushes the space around it even more, make the crack even bigger, and the spiky crystal tip looming out from the dark, revealing it's full view, it was some sort of tentacle made out of darkness, it's looks like ropes made out of curling hairs, with some part which is probably the inner side that looks like light purple energy crystal exposing. But this is not what made the group feared the most.

It was its main body that makes everyone's blood ran cold, an eye, a demonic eye ball, staring at their very soul, the back side of the eye ball is some kind of solid dark material, at the front, the supposedly white of the eye are not white, but light blue, the iris is the shape of slit like an angry cat, and the pupil, is pitch black, like a black hole, there's no light reflect on it, like it is devour any light that came across it.

Now finally reveal its full body, this thing, it's no nature, it was a demon, a nightmare, it was worse than the Grimm the habitats of Remnant ever seen.

**Dharkon: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~, our long wait unions, and yet, you still spouted such nonsense, I have feelings too, Galeem, and you've hurt it. Ohh~ how could you?" **(That laughs, as if seeing this abomination isn't disturbing enough, that laugh had clearly sending chill running down everyone's spine. And the fact he's entire sentence seems to be a totally sarcastic comment.)

**Galeem: "Well, glad you actually can feeling, I always thought you were mentally disable, what do you want now? Dharkon." **(It seems whatever the relationship these two had, it clearly is anything but friendly relation.)

**Dharkon: "Tsk, don't be such an ass in front of ****our**** guests; we are supposed to make a good example for them. And to answer your pointless question, just doing my part of the job: Which reminds me, I should probably deliver the rest of the guests here now."** (As Dharkon finish his last sentence, underneath him, a pool made out of dark start merging itself. And it's getting bigger and bigger.)

Everyone is on the edge of their toe, what was this monster saying? Deliver the rest of the guests? What was this monster trying to do? Summoning some monster? But before anyone could make a comment. The dark pool start rising up, the shapes keeps expanding, then the dark goo start splitting, forming out the shape of eight humanoid figures, the shapes keeps getting detailed and more detailed. Until it finally stop moving.

…silence…

No one dare to make a move, but, that doesn't stop their brains from thinking, and, one people in the group recognize a figure.

…

'Salem…'

…

**Dharkon: "A group of dreadful, dark, and interesting guests has arrived."**

The dark goo slowly fading away from these figures, showing these people's appearance,

As the dark finally fading away, fully reveal these peoples.

Blake's heart skips a beat. 'Adam'

So as Ruby's heart. "Wha?" 'Team CEMN!?'

"Hun?" "What?" "How the-" "Wha?" "Ooooo~ What is this?"

There are peoples the previous arrived group can recognized, while some they have no idea who they are. But there's one thing the group that was brought by Galeem all agree: Whoever these people is, they can't be good news.

**Dharkon: "Tada! All in flesh, now EVERYONE IS HERE!"**

Still haven't figure out what happened, the new group's attention was brought by Dharkon's voice, and without thinking too much, they look into the direction of the voice, and they immediately regret it.

"Holy shit, What the Hack is this ugly ass thing." (Blunt out by Mercury Black.)

"What in the dust…" (Emerald Sustrai)

"What?!" (Cinder Fall)

"What the-" (Adam Taurus)

"What in the tarnation is this thing?!" (Arthur Watts)

"Oooohhhh what is this thing? Looks interesting." (Tyrian Callows)

"What?" (Hazel Rainart)

"…" (Salem said nothing, but her eyes were widening.)

**Dharkon: "Ahh yes yes yes. I know that look; after all, it's not like every day you get to meet an embodiment of chaos and darkness. So you should feel yourself honored."**

**Galeem: "Should you at least do some introductions?" **(Not wanting to deal mortal kind's problems. He decides to step in.)

**Dharkon: "Nan, you of all the people should know that was not my things, if anything, I am only good at erasing worlds. And I REALLY MEAN IT~" **(Judging by his voice, he clearly is messing with all the mortals here.)

**Galeem: "**_**Of course I'll be the one who's doing it. **_**Ahem, then, forgive my Partner here, he was never the one to be trust with jobs like this." "Hump."**

**Galeem: "Please allow me to introducing myself, I am Galeem, The Lord of Light. The eldritch abomination right there is Dharkon."**

**Dharkon: "**_**Snort**_**, Really, Lord of Light? You actually lying to them? You were no longer the Lord, you are just an EX."**

**Galeem: "So what, that makes you an EX too, you fool."**

**Dharkon: "Ahh Ahh Ahh, I NEVER referring myself as any kind of master of darkness, I AM THE DARKNESS! I never need to polish my non-existing EGO, unlike YOU! Mr. I want to create a world only about myself!**

**Look at me~ I am the Lord of Light, I am so awesome, phrase me~, kneel before me~, bow down to your new God." **(It was at this point he clearly want to start some fight with Galeem.)

**Galeem: "ENOUGH!" **(Refuse to be mocking by his greatest enemy. He'll shut this bastard's mouth if he have to.)

**"Do you seriously want to starting a fight here, you insolence moron." **(But starting a fight here is clearly not a wise decision.)

**Dharkon: "Oh ho ho, I've always want to rip your stupid prideful face apart, I can take you on any days." **(Seeing right through Galeem's intension. He pushes the button once more.)

**Galeem: "Did you seriously think you can get away like this?" **(Really not wanting to waste his time on this bastard, he gave his final warning.)

**Dharkon: "No, but as if I care in the first place, I've already tried to be a nice guy here, but you know what?"**

"**The very moment I saw your stupid face, Boom, Mr. nice is gone, no more playing nice, even if I can't kill you, I still will bury you 6 feet under! ! !"**

**Galeem: "Then so be it, I've had enough of your insolence."**

**Dharkon: "Took the word RIGHT OUT FROM MY MOUTH! ! !"**

Save for Tyrian, who apparently is very exciting to see what clashes between Gods looks like, while everyone else is scared, even Salem herself is fear, for her past experiences with the brother teach her the damage a God could cause, let alone an actual war between Gods.

If these two start fighting now, could she get away without getting harmed? If she still has her power, then that would be no problem, but that's not the case here, the very moment she got transported here, she cannot feel any of her power. If she had to guess, the Maiden power Cinder had now is probably gone like her.

This is dire, really dire situation. She didn't even feel the dark one's present before that sudden darkness outburst, if they can hidden their power like that, snatched them away from Remnant to here in a blink of eyes, these two, these two is proba- no, they are powerful than the brother.

She hates it, she hate this very situation, everything was going according to her master plan: Cinder will cause the calamity in Vale, then obtain the rest of the Fall Maiden's power, then Ozpin will die, Beacon will fall, and so as the other kingdom in the near future, then, mankind will finally be eradicate from the Remnant. If not for this sudden outburst events.

"Ahem, what do we have here?" (A voice, it was a simple male voice. coming out from no-where.)

Everyone is having different thought, for the younger minds: 'who said that, didn't he know what was going on here?'

But for the more cautions mind of the group: 'Is this their Master? Is he going to stop them from fighting?'

...silence...

The motion of these two Gods stopped.

They stopped moving. Like a little children getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What did I say about killing each other in front the guests?" (Said the voice in a somewhat nice tone.)

"I remember I said: **DO NOT.**" (And then it changed to a very **very** **VERY** **Dangerous** tone.)

"And what did you two do?" (Suddenly it change backed to nice tone.)

**"We were just holding a un-friendly conversation!/We were just insulting each other's!"** (Explaining by both at the same time, or was it excuses?)

... (There's no reply.)

And without any sign, an invisible force strike these two Gods, sending them both flying, and landing on the currently non-visible ground with a huge THUD sound.

"**GahHHHHH!/UrggGGGGGG!"** (Needless to say, they sound in huge pains.)

Seeing two Gods were basically punched in the face, right in front of their very eyes, the people of the Remnant really don't know what they should think anymore.

"Sigh… I can understand Dharkon to be reckless, but Galeem? I expect more from you.

But I guess this is part of my fault, I only tell you two not to kill each other, never tell you to not auguring, Insulting, threatening, fighting, picking on… _Ummm… what else did I miss?"_

"Anyway, that's not my point. Ahem, Dharkon, from now on, could you PLEASE, TRY NOT to start anything between Galeem?

And Galeem, PLEASE start to TAKE an insult or two, you let your pride had the better of yourself."

"**Yes, Master."** (Reply in union form both.)

"Good, now go back to your realms, and think about what you did." (Said by their master, as if he was lecturing two kids like a parent.)

With the order made, the Gods duo disappeared out of existence, leaving only the people of Remnant left.

Still haven't recovered from this events, everyone still don't know what they should made out of this situation, but before they could even comment, another new things happened, the cracked space hole that was made by Dharkon fixed itself. As if it was never broken.

Then a few yards from them, the white space start flipping out like a flip door. Soon, on the flip spared out, forming a huge gate door from it.

It was a white gate door, with a symbol on it, a sun shape circle located in the center and a circle forming by 12 swords point out which act as the sunray.

And without any warning, the gate opened, and the so called Master walked in, finally making his present.

?: "I apologize for all the troubles, inconvenient, confusion, emotional traumas, that those two may have or have not caused to any of you.

And first thing first, I have no ill intention here."

As he getting closed, everyone can start make out his appearance, he looks exactly like a human adult, he is 6'8" feet tall, black hair in slicked hairstyle that is combed to the right side, heart shape face with a not too long chin hair, his wearing black square shape glasses, his eye shape were downturned shape types while as sharp as eagle's gaze, his eye color were black, over all, he looks like any normal citizen in Remnant.

His clothes, a white business shirt with a light black basic four button vest, and a neon blue medium business tie, a light black straight business pants with a neon blue belt, and black combat boots with white shoe tie. He's gloves is what caught everyone's curious, on his right hand was a white glove, on his left hand was a black glove.

Over all, he looks like a normal business man, not too outstanding, but stylish.

Coco: "Hummm… not bad, a basic formal attire, could use more work tho. And I though God would wear something that looks more… outstanding."

Velvet: "Coco!"

?: "Hahaha~ why thank you for your comment, Miss Adel, and don't worry, Miss Scarlatina, I take no offense from that.

And to be honest, I do though about wearing something like robes or cape, or even a full set of armor, but… the robes always tripping my legs if going downstairs. The cape always stuck on something.(Which earning a _"That's not entirely true."_ from Ruby) And the armor is just restricting my movements. Sooo yea, this is the best I can come up right now, beside, this is the first time we've met in face, I don't want to wear something too casual."

?: "AHEM, allow me to introduce myself, I am what you can be referring as Outsider, Watcher, Observer, Reader, Writer, and Creator, I am the owner of this wonderful little dimension, I goes by many names, but, you can simply call me EXRB." (He introducing himself with a polity bow.)

The RWBY casts have finally learned the Master's name: EXRB

Ruby: "E-X-R-B?"

EXRB: "Pronounce in Ex-serb. A word combination of EX and Observer."

And he notice Yang's current outfit.

EXRB: "It seems that I have choose a wrong timing for this event, hun? My apology Miss Xiao Long. Let me help you with that. Refresh.(Snap his right hand finger)"

And suddenly, Yang was back in her Volume 1.2.3.'s outfit. With herself feels like she just getting showered, all the muscle's pain are gone, As well as her precious hairs. All polished up like the most advanced maintenance one can get from the best salon in Vale. She feels herself all Fresh and Clean.

Yang: "…'_whistle_'… Nice. "

Such display getting a few comments from the Younger members of the group:

"Cool." "How did he do that?" "Amazing, he just snap his finger. And then woosh."_ "I want that treatment too."_

EXRB: "Consider the things I can do, such display is nothing but an action like pouring a glass of water.

But, let's not getting ourselves off topic here, you guys must have so many questions, Ask, I'll answer."

And now he wishes he didn't say that, because everyone was asking questions, all at the same time… even tho he can hear all of them just fine… (I'll start from the order the RWBY cast was brought in here.)

Ruby: "Do you have a personal weapon? Can I see it?"

Weiss: "Why did you want us here?"

Blake: "What is it that makes you want to bring us here?"

Yang: "What else can you do? Man, this feels awesome!"

Jaune: "Ummm… no offense, what do you want from us?"

Nora: "Can you make pancakes? Do you like pancake?"

Pyrrha: "Sorry, but, what is your intension here?"

Ren: "Is there any reason you bring these many people here?"

Coco: "So why did you kidnap me and my teammate?"

Velvet: "Ummm… Why di- Ummm… I mean…"

Sun: "So… can you make bananas too? Can you-Muff!"

Neptune: "Forgive him for he doesn't know what he is talking, and also, where are our teammates?"

Port: "Impressive, while I am still not sure what to make of this situation, seeing beings that's very different with what we know is very exciting."

Oobleck: "Indeed Peter, Mr. EXRB, you referring yourself as Watcher, Observer, Reader, with titles like this, I presume you have a place like a library where you storing books with knowledge that is not Remnant's, am I right?"

Glynda: "So… you brought us here, but remove all our personal weapons, and you put us together with criminals, I presume there's a good reason? No?"

Ozpin: "Now now, Glynda, there's no need for being hostile, our host here seems very friendly." (It was a lie, Ozpin still not sure what to make of this… God in front of him.)

Oscar: "Ummm… Mr. God, c-can you ummm… send me back to my auntie's farm? Please?"

Ironwood: "What is it you want with us? Mr. EXRB. You order your… servants to kidnap us, and put us together with a terrorism & wanting criminals. Pardon me, but I do not personally pleased with the situation we are in."

Winter: "I agree with the general here, your action could cause harm to both the students and the citizens."

Penny: "Salutation, I am Penny! I was nice to meet you, Mr. EXRB."

Taiyang: "So… you are some sort of God, and you kidnap me, and my girls, there better be a good reason."

Qrow: "(Drinking his flask.)… need a stronger drink for this; can you grant me that wish?"

Raven: "You… kidnap me; you better had a good reason here." (If she had her sword here, she would fight this man, but she doesn't, and she didn't want to risk blew up her Spring Maiden's secret.)

Ghira: "I am not sure what I should make about this situation, but, consider I reunite with my daughter, I'll let this slide. But should you have any ill move toward my daughter, God or not, you are dead to me."

Kail: "Well, it seems you didn't hurt any of us with whatever plan you are doing, and mostly I finally reunite with my sweetheart, I think I am ok with you. But touch my daughter, I'll kill you."

Zwei: "Arff." (Translation: Can I get a chewy bone please.)

Sienna: "So… you are a God, but… you have the appearance of a human, tell me, what's you option of faunus?"

Ilia: "Lady Sienna! Do you think it's wise to questioning him?"

Junior: "Ummm…I feel like I don't belong here, can you send me back to my club?"

Milita: "Can you make _that Blondie _there suffer?"

Melanie: "_She_ hurt us once, and we still want to get our revenge."

Roman: "Well… not sure should I fell honor that I been kidnap by a God. But… you got some cigar?"

Neo (Holding a sign: Can you make Ice cream?)

At this rate it was clearly some of them were seeing him as some wish granting machine, for the love of NOVA, is this what it actually feels like being a lantern Genie?

While the first group is asking their question, the second group is collecting there's thoughts.

Mercury: _"Ummm… what now?"_

Emerald: _"Cinder? w-what do we do?"_

Cinder: _"We… we stay low, act as natural as possible, our disguise still haven't been found."_

Adam: 'Humm… stupid as it is, perhaps this not a bad situation, after all, I finally get an early chance to return my **feelings**, my love.' (For whatever reason, Adam is the only one with weapon here. But still, he needs to play his game safe. So he'll wait if he has to.)

Watts: "What is this? Some kind of stupid shenanigans?"

Tyrian: "Aww, why must he stop them, I wanna watch Gods fighting."

Hazel: "_Ozpin!_ My lady, permission to kill him now."

Salem: "…no, not now, you will remain still for now. That goes to the rest of you."

Hazel: "But! M-"

Salem: "No but, YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDER, and that's final."

Back to our current occupied host.

EXRB: "Sigh… (He raises his right hand, then making a gesture of zipping.) Mute."

And everyone's voice is gone. They can still moving their mouth, but no sound is coming out.

EXRB: "I should probably add: -Ask your question, one by one.- But, since your questions are partly similar, I'll just address one by one. But please no more sound once I un-mute all of you. Ok? Un-mute. (He making the zipping gesture again, but reversed this time.)

1\. For those who asking for things, I am NOT a lantern Genie, but, I'll grant it, just this once… _maybe later tho_. Wish Granted.(He snap his right hand finger again.)"

And now those who asked got their wishes,

Nora got a plate of delicious looking pancakes, with a little card said: -Yes, I like pancake.-

Sun got a basket full of bananas.

Qrow got a new flask with a note said: -Unlimited flask, just think the flavor you're seeking and it'll changed, and the drink only had flavor, no alcohol, can't have my guest drunk. And don't worry, this flask is been enchanted to you and you only, even your bad luck can't make it lost.- this got a smirk from Qrow, and he immediately try it, …, this God really know what he was doing.

Zwei got a big chewy bone; he is chewing it, with cute squish sound coming from it.

Roman got a box of cigar and a lighter, the box had a brand label: -Hoyo de Monterrey Le Hoyo de Río Seco- (The best Cuban brand that was titled in 2018. Google it.). He doesn't know what language is this, but decide to take out one and give it a try, …, now that's what you called good stuff.

Neo got herself a bucket of Ice cream and a spoon, with a card said: -Unlimited Ice cream bucket, as well as changeable flavor, just thinking the flavor you want and it will automatically change. It's been enchanted to you, think about it and it shall appear to your side. But don't eat too much, can't have you having a bellyache, or frost brain. - The expression on her face is extremely happy.

EXRB: "2. For Dr. Oobleck's question, yes, I do have an entire library just for knowledge. I'll show you where it is later, but for now, please wait."

Needless to say, the doctor is having a very exciting expression.

EXRB: "3. For Seinna, while I may look like a human, **No, I have literally NO PROBLEM with species. I only saw a person in hearts. And I personality SPITE racism, people like them can all go suck a D**K for all I care.** So, that being said, if any of you tried to comment anything that is racism here, let's just say… _**You may regret being born in this world.**_"

Hearing this makes the leader of the White Fang genuinely happy, a God that doesn't see in species like those awful humans, so as the Belladonna family, Sun and Ilia too, but Adam only huff in those words. However, that last part of the sentences makes everyone feel chill running down their spin.

EXRB: "4. Sorry, Malachite Sisters, as your host, it IS my responsibility to make sure my guests were never harmed in any ways. That being said, for the time beings, as long as you are here, non-of you can ever, I mean EVER, hurt any other, no matter how you tried. For example, you can grab a knife, stab a person, and the skin won't even be pierced. But PLEASE DON'T DO THAT. And revenge is pointless, what you gonna get once you achieve it? Nothing, you will only feel empty, that's all. So here's an advice: Try to let go your anger, I'm not asking you to forgive, but don't let your past & emotion controls you."

Hearing this make the twin sister frown, but they should know such thing to be expect, this however got Ironwood, Neo, Adam, and pretty much the whole Salem's circle frowning too, with Tyrian and Hazel frowning the most.

EXRB: "5. For Miss Rose, I do have a personal weapon, but unlike yours who use various materials to crafting weapons, I craft my in different ways. (He holding out his right hand all the way to his left, while making a pointing hand gesture)

Suddenly, a sword made out of lights energy appears behind his left. (And wrapping his hand back to his right in a circular arch), making more lights swords appear. Forming a circular arch made out of lights swords, which looks like the symbol on the gate door."

EXRB: "This, is one of my battle ability, Light Energy Manipulation. I can control the lights around me; compress them into various types and forms of weapon, even this." (This time, he holds out his left hand, making a holding gesture.)

The lights around his left hand starting to gather around, until it forming a shape of a hand gun.

EXRB: "It's a fully functional gun, and I don't need to worry about the problem of ammunition, it fires lights bullets. And no recoil, No firing sound."

Then the shape of gun changed again, into machine gun, Sniper gun, shotguns, Uzi, you name it.

EXRB: "And base on my need, I can change it into any type of guns I need. So yea, I pretty much got my basic covered."

Ruby: "Can I take a look at it, PLEASE?" (There was stars in her eyes.)

EXRB: "…"

RUBY: "?"

EXRB: "Ummm… you see, there is one little problem, because I don't want my enemy use my own weapon against me, it's basically only for me, only I can hold it, anyone else will only goes through it. And the swords are basically HIGH DEGREE lights rays, it will cut through almost everything it made contact. It ignore aura too. So if you try to grab the sword, you will get your hand burned, or, cut off from you. Sorry to disappoint you."

Ruby: "Awwww… I-I mean no worry, its ok, I mean, it's cool."

EXRB: "If it makes you feel better, I do have an Armory for all the cools & unique weapons I collect. Which is touchable." (He said that while dis-summon his weapons.)

Ruby: "Really!"

EXRB: "Yes, I can show you, but not now. Be patient." (Earning a whining form Ruby, who is trying to Puppies eyes.)

EXRB: "Puppies eyes won't work on me,_** for I have no SOUL**_. Just kidding. But it won't work." Deadpan by him.

EXRB: "And finally, 6. For those who ask why I brought you here, or ask to go back to where you were. I am going to answer you my reason."

Finally the mysterious God is going to reveal his reason. Everyone all pays extra attention.

…

EXRB: "Have you ever imagined the other worlds that are out there?"


	6. Prologue part 5

Oh my f***king god, I must be totally crazy before I start writing this story, so many lines to think, to create. And I end up writing 13000 words just for this prologue ending(These three parts); just for this legit background story, which I have to divide into 3 parts. But on the other hand I am really satisfied with the character develop I made.

Anyway my complaining is over, and I am happily to inform you all

**The prologue is officially done here.** (I was afraid I have to eat my promise and divided this part into 3 parts. **Which I did. I really eat my word. I am sorry I fail to keep my promise.**)

…

The next time we are going to reacting our first world, and we are going to start it strong.

…

Here's a hint: (too fast, too spiky, and blue. A world waiting to be unleash.)

And from now on I will list the react world's name in the chapter list. And the top of every article.

* * *

_**Prologue part.5**_

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

"Talking." "_Whispering._"

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

EXRB: "Have you ever imagined the other worlds that are out there?"

"What?" "Hun?" there's multiple voices said in the unions. But it didn't look like our host want to stop here.

EXRB: "Have you ever looked up in the night sky, and wondering: Is there any other life out there?"

"What?!" This time the voices are more certain, and lost too.

EXRB: "I mean… have you ever thought the fairy tales in the book are somewhere real out in the galaxy?"

Qrow: "Ok, pause, pause, you are telling me, that you, a God, kidnap us, all the way from our world to here, just to ask us this question?!"

EXRB: "Umm… Yea?"

…

Qrow: "(Take a huge sip at his new flask) …Ok…"

Winter: "And just like that? You are not even going to do something? Or say something at least?"

Qrow: "Do you really expect me to have an answer to this situation? And what are you going to do? Arguing with a God?"

Winter: "At least it's better than do nothing, you drunk!"

Ironwood: "That's enough, specialist, there's no need to arguing, at least not with this drunk."

Raven: "This is stupid."

Qrow: "After all this time, I can't believe I am saying this, but ditto."

Raven: "I didn't ask your opinion."

Ozpin: "Ok that's enough everyone, there's really no need for us to arguing our option, and I believe our host here was trying to explain his reason, how about we heard the full of it, then we can arguing." He then looks to their host, who gives him a polite nod.

Ruby: "So you mean… there's actually other world that exist?"

Weiss: "Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible."

EXRB: "You live in a world where people had the chance to have super power, a natural shield to protect harms, weapons that can transform into guns, energy source that act as actual magic, not to mention the creature that's made out of literal darkness. Then this event happened. And you're now telling me such thing is impossible?"

Weiss: "I…"

EXRB: "Exactly."

Nora: "So alien really exist?! What do them look-muff!" (A hand placed on her mouth, stop her in track.)

EXRB: "No, no you mistaken me, I mean as actual other sentience life society. Other Humans or Faunus just like you."

Jaune: "Really?"

EXRB: "As real as your very own existence."

Pyrrha: "Sorry, but… what does all of these have to do with us?"

EXRB: "Have you ever…

Read a good book, but have no one to share? Nods from Blake, and Ren.

Think a good idea, but have no one to talk about? Nods from Nora, and Sun.

Design something, but have no one to ask option? Nods from Ruby, and Coco.

Invent a good pun, but no audience to tell? "Oh Oum that really stinks." "I hate it when that happens." Reply by Yang and Taiyang.

Developed a new strategy, but no opponent to test out? Nods from Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ironwood.

Thought a brand new theory, but no one to debate? This earns nods from Oobleck and Watts.

All of these examples…

Is exactly my life here."

…

No one have words.

…

Ruby: "You mean…"

Weiss: "Of all this entire time…"

Yang: "You were all alone…"

Pyrrha: "By yourself."

…

Without thinking, Ruby gave EXRB a hug, which he kindly return.

Ruby: "You won't be alone ever, you have us now."

EXRB: "Hahaha, thanks for the hug, I really appreciate it, but don't you think it's too dangerous to hug people you barely know?"

Ruby: "Doesn't matter, nobody should ever be alone."

EXRB: "Heh. I guess that's the reason why you are One of my favorite. You always put anyone before yourself. You always hope for the best for everyone."

Weis: "Wait. Favorite? What do you mean by that?"

EXRB: "Ahh yes yes, I guess an explanation is in order then." (He suddenly lifts both his arms up.)

A huge white wall suddenly rises up from the ground.

EXRB: "So… let me explain, here (He gesturing his right hand, and a circle appeared on the wall.), so this circle right here is your world, (He make a snap with his right hand. Lots more circle appeared on the wall. Each is different size.) and these other circles are another worlds.

In the universe, exist all kinds of worlds, and depends on how big the world had developed. The circle will expand its size. Sometimes, the circle will touch each other. (Two circles overlapping and intersecting each other.) Making two worlds connect with each other.

And sometimes, a world's technology is so advanced that they developed a way to reach other world. (Some lines appeared, connect some circle together.)"

Oobleck: "Marvelous, so I assume if we finally find a way to reach the space, we will come across one of these worlds, right?"

EXRB: "That would be correct, doc."

Penny: "Excuse me, Mr. EXRB, I have a question."

EXRB: "Yes, Miss Polendina?"

Penny: "So the other worlds do exist, but what does all of this have to do with you? Our world's circle didn't connect with any others. You have to at least coming from one of these worlds, if not, how do you reach out to us?"

EXRB: "Well… that's where the most shocking part coming from. I don't."

Ironwood: "Excuse me? You don't? What does that mean?"

EXRB: "I don't belongs to any of these worlds. I am the wall."

"What?!"

EXRB: "Yea… It's really complex to explain. But I'll give you the simplest version.

So… there exist other beings like me, a God who doesn't belongs to any of the worlds. Who had the power to see, interact or observer with any of these worlds. There's really a lot of us. You can say the number is as big as an actual society, There's rules & laws too, and we simply following these rules & laws just like you mankind's society system. One will be heavily punished or erased if said one decides to mess around the balance of the universe. Kind like your Legal system, you break the law, you get punished. And as long as you didn't do stupid thing that break the law, you are good."

Winter: "But you kidnap us from our world."

EXRB: "Sigh… that's why I said this is really complex.

Ahem, basically, our system has false just like yours, you ever heard this two theories called: Butterfly theory? Timeline theory? Anything rings the bell?"

Few of the heads nods, while others shake.

EXRB: "Let me explain,

First, it was the Butterfly theory: a theory that thinks if one butterfly flapped its wings from Location A, It could cause a change in the airflow of the weather, and therefore, cause a tornado in Location B in the possible next month. Ridiculous as it sounds, it basically means even the little, tiny, completely insignificant things like moving a rock could cause a huge change to the entire world. For everything is possible.

Second, was the Timeline theory: a theory that views the times of the world as a tree branch, and thinks if one time-travels back to the past, and then do an action as simple as like talking to a person, the future will be change just because of that action. Therefore, creating a new branch on the spot where the original branch did not have.

So… by all means, I snatch you from your world, filled your brains with knowledge you shouldn't know, therefore, I create a new timeline for your world."

Glynda: "So you basically break the rules."

EXRB: "Ah-ba-ba-ba-**ba**. That's where you are wrong, there's no law, NO LAW says that we gods can't create new timelines."

Glynda: "So you are basically infringing the rules loophole."

EXRB: "Well… aren't we all? That's one of the reasons that make me fascinate all of you. We are so different, yet so similar. No matter how small the things are. "

Glynda: "Excuse me, but I don't think we are similar at all, I don't break the rules."

EXRB: "A model example hun? Then I presume you NEVER lied in your life. No?"

Glynda: "I-I…"

EXRB: "Like I said: different, yet similar." He said that while lower the wall back to the ground.

…

Ghira: "So… That's all? I mean, you say you brings us here to talk about the existence of other worlds, or there's more you didn't shared with us."

EXRB: "Yea… about that. Basically… I want to invite you all to watch the other universe with me."

…

…

Raven: "You can't be serious."

EXRB: "I swear if I get a Lien every time someone tells me that.

But all things aside, what do you guys have to loose here, non-of you would be harmed, I'll provide all the necessity you need, the place to stay & rest, and you get new knowledge, if anything, I am at the disadvantage here.

Oh by the way, if you are wondering about wasting time, there's no time in here, you won't age, and when I sent you back, you will be back to the time period I snatch you away."

Ironwood: "I am still not convinced."

EXRB: "General. If I remember right, Atlas still have problem figure out how to build a rocket, right?"

Ironwood: "What are yo-"

EXRB: "Hummm, I don't know, of all the worlds out there, a lot of them have already start studying the space, and even reach their moon already."

Winter: "Wha-"

EXRB: "And the most interesting part is, they all use some same kind energy and elements to build their rocket. Hack, their rockets even share similarity.

Perhaps by watching these worlds, I don't know… maybe you can finally solve that problem that Dust Crystal lost it power when leave atmosphere."

Ironwood: "…"

EXRB: "Well?"

Winter: "Sir?"

Ironwood: "Sign… Fine, I accept your invite."

EXRB: "Glad you can see my point. Then, what about you guys?"

Ruby: "Yes please! I want to see the other world."

Weiss: "I guess this won't be a bad idea, considering we get to learns new knowledge. I accept your invite. Mr. EXRB." She is exciting. But don't want to show it, typical Weiss.

Blake: "Fine, I guess." Underneath that stoic face, Blake is very exciting.

Yang: "Hell yea! It's like watch movies."

Jaune: "I am curious about this question when I was little, so Sure, why not?"

Nora: "Yea! Movie night!"

Pyrrha: "Hummm… I'll be lying if I say I'm not curious. So I accept your invite, Mr. EXRB."

Ren: "I am… curious too, I accept your invite. Mr. EXRB."

Coco: "Well…The incentives you have made are very attractive. And plus I get to see what other world's fashion looks like, I accept."

Velvet: "I-I am curious too, so… I-I accept your invite, Mr. EXRB."

Sun: "Rejecting opportunity like this, Nan, I don't think so, I'm in. How about you, buddy?"

Neptune: "You serious? Of course I'm in, but seriously, Mister, you still haven't answered why our teammates are not here."

EXRB: "That's because I don't find them interesting, sorry I am being favoritism. But they won't be here with us."** (Author note: Sorry but I really have no idea how to write those two in this story. so as Fox and Yatsuhashi. and other team's in Vytal Festival.)**

Neptune: "Oh, …ok then."

Sun: "Sucked to be Scarlet or Sage now."

EXRB: "Sorry, but life isn't always fair."

It seems the Hunters & Huntresses IN-training all agree.

EXRB: "Then let's move to the next group? Teachers?"

Port: "Hohoho, A chance to see what other worldly creature looks like, of course I'll accept such opportunity."

Oobleck: "Quick question: Will we seeing the conflicts between other world species?"

EXRB: "There's so many of them out there, enough example for you to reference. Your world's conflict definitely will need it."

Oobleck: "Fantastic, we can learn from other world's success or failure to improve our world's relationship. As a research scholar I simply can't let chance like this going waste. I accept your invite, Mr. EXRB."

Glynda: "Is there really no way for me to refuse?"

EXRB: "Of course you can always say no, I only giving you options, all you need to do, is making your choice. But Miss Goodwitch, you have to admit you are curious too, after all, this plans of my is actually foolproof."

Glynda: "You're saying that on purpose."

EXRB: "I don't know what you are talking about~"

Glynda: "Sigh… I accept your invite, Mr. EXRB. There, you happy?"

EXRB: "Happy as I can ever be~"

…

…

Glynda: "Headmaster?"

Ozpin: "…"

EXRB 'Looks like **the talk** comes earlier than I predict. Oh well… **ZA WARUDO! ! !**'

Suddenly, everything stopped and losing its color. And Ozpin notice it. But for some reason he can't move his body.

EXRB_ 'Do not panic, I just simply stop the time. We are the only two who's still functioning here.'_

Ozpin 'Is there any specific reason for you to do this?'

EXRB _'No need to play innocent with me, Ozma, I know your history. And I don't blame you; you have every right to suspicion me.'_

Ozpin '…Then I'll get straight to the point. Why?'

EXRB _'Harsh as it is, but your current plan failed in the future, the future is a huge tragedy, and it cost the people around you HEAVILY, __**REALLY HEAVILY. **__Especially Team RWBY & JNPR.' _(He sending important scenes of Vol. 3, 4, 5 and 6 into Ozpin's mind, mainly focus on the most important one, Vol. 6 ep 3. Where they learn about the real history of their world.)

And the reaction of Ozpin? Was speechless. He did not think a day like this would actually happen, as he understands this part is no one but his own fault, as he never really brings himself to face this problem.

Ozpin '…I-I…I see…'

EXRB _'No need to beat yourself for the things that haven't happened. Besides, the future is already changed.'_

Ozpin 'You mean…'

EXRB _'Yes, it was one of the reason why I am doing this. I've seen enough sad stories, and I ask myself, do I really want to see another one? HELL NO! ! ! So I am creating a happy ending. And I don't give a damn S**T what fate think, It can go suck a D**K. A BIG ONE!'_

Ozpin 'You seem to be acting particularly sensitive. Is there an unpleasant past?'

EXRB _'You got the idea, my friend, It is a F**got that always pick on everyone.'_

Ozpin 'Ditto.'

EXRB _'Yep.'_

Ozpin 'So… how do you planning… to… to deal with-'

EXRB _'If by Miracle, __**Really MIRACLE**__, then we can save your love.'_

Ozpin '! ! !'

EXRB _'I really mean it, buddy, everyone deserves a happy ending, as long as they still have their humanity. That includes Salem.'_

Ozpin 'But…'

EXRB_ 'There's still a light, while very weak, but it was there, she still want to love, she still want it. She just doesn't know who to love, she doesn't even love herself. She is just lost. And think hatred can fill her empty hole.'_

Ozpin 'Why?'

EXRB _'As I already said, I hate tragedy; I am a very emotional individual. Can't even watch a heartwarming story without crying._

_And… you should thank Miss Rose and Mister Arc for this event.'_

Ozpin 'Why?'

EXRB _'As you said before: __**Victory is in simpler things, things that require a smaller, more honest soul.**_

_While I am not the most forgiving and understanding individual. Both Ruby and Jaune believe the kindness in people, they don't just think, they __**believe. Everyone can be good**__. And I believe them.'_

Ozpin 'I-I see… thank you.'

EXRB _'Don't thank me yet, we still have much to do. And if you really want to thanks, thank Miss Rose & Mister Arc. Not me."_

Ozpin 'Understood.'

EXRB _'One last thing, in the future, when the time is right, I'll reveal the original future to everyone.'_

Ozpin 'Why?'

EXRB _'If there's one thing I learned in my life here, that no secret can stay hidden forever, one day, they are going to find out the truth. Or the truths are going to find them. One way or another.'_

Ozpin '…'

EXRB _'Don't worry, when the truth is revealed, you won't be alone, I'll do that with you, and I'll make sure the children's mind is ready to take it. So as the others.'_

Ozpin 'I see… thank you.'

EXRB _'Now… I think whatever doubt you have for me are no-more, would you like us to start over? My name is EXRB, nice to meet you.'_

Ozpin 'Yea… I would love to, my name is Ozpin, the pleasure is all my.'

EXRB: _'Then without further ado, I am going to resume the time.'_

And then the colors return to the world, everything starting to move again.

…

Ozpin: "Well… I think this is a great opportunity for us, even if we are professional figure; we still need to constantly learn for ourselves, so we can teach our students more. So yes, I accept your kindly offer, Mr. EXRB."

EXRB: "Humm~ Today just keeps getting better and better, well… the general had accept my invite, what about you? Specialist Winter? And Miss Polendina?"

…

Winter: "I guess there's really is no harming in doing so, but, I am still not fully trust you yet, so I'll keep an eye on you."

EXRB: "Yes yes yes, I suppose that's only fair… but, you still haven't said the _Magic Word~_" This earns a snicker from Qrow.

Winter: "(Eye twitching.)… …Yes… I accept your invite. M-r . E-X-R-B ." (She utter out the last word forcefully.)

EXRB: "Glad the deal is settled.(He snap his right-hand fingers.)"

Suddenly, Winter's weapon is back at her side. This startles her.

EXRB: "You say you want to keep an eye on me, but how are you going to do so without an advantage? It's only fair in this way. And by the way, I am not immortal; I can feel pains just like you all, it's just the pains can't kill me.

What about you, Miss Polendina?"

Penny: "Yes, while this event is completely off schedule, it was really a sensation opportunity; I accept your kindly offer. Mr. EXRB."

…

"Ummm…Sorry." suddenly Oscar's voice cut in.

Oscar: "Unmm… sorry, but I think… you forgot I am here."

EXRB: "Oh…" 'OH NO.'

EXRB: "(Punched himself right in the jaw.) Oh my _Creations_. I did it again!  
I am so sorry Mister Pine, I totally forgot you are here too."

Oscar: "So… does that mean I can go home now?" He hopes.

EXRB: "No." And the hope has been crushed.

Oscar: "Why?!"

EXRB: "Sigh… I shouldn't be doing this, but the situation is calling for. (Horrible memory of Volume 3. And afterward suddenly reappeared in his mind.)

AHEM. I am only doing this in order to prevent confusion. TO ALL OF YOU, DO NOT! ASK ME TO DOING THIS, EVER, UNDERSTOOD? AND NO FURTHER QUESTION ABOUT THIS WHEN THIS IS OVER!" (His voice is more and more serious with each word said.)

"Ahem. You, young man, is one of the most important people in the future of Remnant's history, you act a very important role. So that's why I bring you here." This sudden reveal surprise everyone.

Oscar: "Really! But-but I am just a farmhand."

EXRB: "Where you coming from, does NOT mean everything about you. Even if you are just a nobody. You can still achieve great things. Everyone all starting from somewhere." This earns a few nods from the adults & profs.

Weiss: "So what does he achieved? It must be great things if you bring him here."

EXRB: "What DID I JUST **SAID?!**" Deadpan on his face, Wrath in his voice.

His sudden outburst scared most of the group.

EXRB: "Sigh… I am sorry, I overreact, but, the future's knowledge is off limit, it is an actual rule for us Gods. If I leak anything, I will be directly punished." Telepathy to Ozpin _'It was a lie; this is exactly what I mean. The truth will try finds a way to leak itself. Act with me please.' _'Understood.'

…

EXRB: "OK… young man, let us start this again, _cough cough_, Hello my name is EXRB, and I want to invite you to join me, watch the other worlds. But of course you can accept or deny, what do you say?"

Oscar: "…"

…

Oscar: "Ok… I think that sound nice, my name is Oscar Pine, and I'll accept your invite, Mr. God."

EXRB: "Please, just call me EXRB, and the pleasure is all my."

EXRB: "Ok… with this problem out of the way. Ahem, Then what about you guys?" (He gestures to the parent group.)

Taiyang: "…I really am not sure; part of me is telling me I can trust you, but… I really don't have a reason, and I still don't trust your intension to my girls."

EXRB: "Hummm. Then it seems I have to erasing that doubt of yours then.

Everyone, please, take a few steps back and make rooms for me, I am going to performing a little miracle."

Taiyang: "What are you going to do?"

EXRB: "Please, Mr. Xiao Long, I really just want to show goodwill."

Taiyang: "…Fine… but try something funny; and the deals are off."

EXRB: "You won't regret this decision. Promise."

As everyone stands back, making rooms for him, then a glyph appears on the floor, it was the same one as the symbol on the gate. This surprised Weiss & Winter. 'He can do that too?!' they both thought.

Then EXRB raise both his arms to both side.

EXRB: **"By the Powers of Creation,**(He open his right palm. A white light energy ball appeared.)** and the Powers of Destruction,**(He open his left palm. A black light energy ball appeared.)** I, EXRB, Have surpassed the power of LIFE & DEATH, FATE AND DESTINY.**(His voice getting more powerful with each word said. His eyes start shining.)** Hereby, summon a fallen ones back to us, COME, FALLEN ONES, COMING BACK TO YOUR LOVES, YOUR FRIENDS, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOUR FAMILY. COME BACK TO US, SUMMER ROSE! ! !"** (As he finished the last word, he slams both his hand together, merging the energy ball together. Creating a strong wave of shockwaves.)

EXRB: **"RESURRECTION! ! !"**


	7. Prologue part 6

**The prologue is officially done here.** (I was afraid I have to eat my promise and divided this part into 3 parts. **Which I did. I really eat my word. I am sorry I fail to keep my promise.**)

_**Prologue part.6**_

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate belongs to Nintendo & Sora Ltd. ,and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

"Talking." "_Whispering._"

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

Last time.

EXRB: **"RESURRECTION! ! !"**

Then a shining bright light bust out from the glyph, blind everyone's sight.

As the light fade away, a new figure standing in the place where the glyph were. It was a person who wears a white hood, and for a certain bunch of people, they only knew one person in the world who would wear white hood.

"Summer?" "Shortstack…" "…"

…

…

She can't believe it; there she was, standing there. This is too good to be true; this must be some kind of dreams. The brains are thinking.

However, the body doesn't think, it act, and before Ruby even noticed, she was hugging her supposedly deceased mother.

Ruby: "T-This is not a dream… r-right? I-I am… I am not… dreaming. Right?"

Summer: "No, my precious red rose, Mommy is here. I am really here for you."

Ruby: "Mom… _Sniff_, MOM! ! !"

Summer: "Let it all out, Ruby, there's no need to holding back all the sorrow anymore."

It was at this point Ruby just burst into tears, she cried, of all these years, those horrible loneliness, sadness, negative emotion that was hidden underneath that bright smile, were all released.

Summer: "Let it all out, its ok, Mommy is here, and she is not going anywhere anymore." Summer softly said those words. Comfort her daughter.

Taiyang was at a loss of word. So as Qrow, and Yang, both their eyes widened, one of the most important people in their life, is backed. And it was not a dream.

What about Raven? She is not doing better too. She really concentrates all the will power of her body to control the trembling her body was having. And she was failing.

As for everyone else? They were shocked. They just witness a miracle, a revival of a dead person. This God just revival a dead person back to life. The WB of RWBY is socked, but happy for their teammates, their sister team JNPR, is having the same thoughts, shocked, but happy. The CV of team CFVY & SN of team SSSN were having the same thought too.

The teachers? Port is happy to see one of his best students back to life. Oobleck is happy the broken family is finally complete whole again. Glynda is actually trying to stop the tears left by this emotional moment, after all these years; it feels good to once again meeting a good friend. Ozpin is shocked, but in an expected degree, right after their secret talk, he believes there's nothing impossible for this God to pull off. And he feels relieved. One of his greatest regret has been undoing. Perhaps he really need to make a fully apologize for the Rose & Xiao Long family later.

For the General and the Specialist, they were mind blown; this God would go as far as revival a person back to life just to convincing a person? Was he serious when he means he really just want companions? Suddenly it all made sense for Winter, the reason why Qrow is the way he is. Why he never associate with anyone, why he is always drinking alone. Just like her mother. For Penny, she is extraordinary happy for her best friends. And for Oscar, he is touched with this scenes, he wishes his auntie is here, he really could use a hug right now.

The Belladonna parents are heartwarming by the scenes in front of them, and Kali move close to Blake, gave her daughter a huge hug from behind. Blake, while startle by such sudden act, did not resist or struggle, but accept her mother's embrace.

Zwei is… well… being Zwei, but he knew his masters are happy.

The White Fang leader Seinna is silently watching the scenes, what is she thinking now? We don't know, but her expression is a sincere happy expression. The usual stoic eyes now soften, no longer a prideful face. As for Ilia? She is having a difficult time to decide what to do, part of her is touching by the scenes; part of her is trying to remind herself this is a **Human** family; and part of her is jealous of this family. For both good & bad. But the body is always the honest, the darker spots over her body is constantly changing colors form pink, red, green, and blue.

Junior? He is holding both the hand of the Malachite twins, the sisters is sharing the same expressions, the -on the verge of tears- expressions. Perhaps a story that's untold? Maybe it's a story for another time. Right now, we'll just keep our focus on present.

As for our selfish crime lord? Roman just simply adjusts his bowler hat, and took a breath of smoke, mumbling something very quietly that no one can hear. However, Neo hear what he said, it's was something so simply Roman's style: _"Lucky bastard."_, for others, they will think he is just being a d**k. But to Neo, she knew exactly what he means. And she just steps close to him, and leaning her head against his body. Which earns her another mumbling: _"Guess I'm a lucky bastard too. Thanks. Kiddo."_

What about our darker guests? Shocked they may be, Mercury just watching it without a caring. So is Cinder and Adam. But there is a longing in Emerald's eyes. Tyrian is having a much complex expressions, an expression mixing with craving and impulse, like a beast that can't wait to hunt down its prey. Watts is narrowing his brows, as if he is annoyed with the turns of this event. 'Great. It's another one of those sliver eyes...' As for Hazel? He was simply watching the scenes like his companions, but there is a hopeful spark in his eyes.

For the Queen of Grimms? Salem just watching with a stoic & bored expression, but behind that mask, she was shaken, this God, is manipulate these people, he was giving them everything they want, and they are falling for it, one by one. There's no doubt there's another ambition behind that friendly mask, he is turning everything she worked against her, slowly and effetely. She hates it, she hates this so much, she was ripped away from her power, she was putting in a controlled situation, and there's nothing she can do. For the second time in her entire life, she feels helpless.

…

…

What about our miraculous host? He is crying ugly, tears slide down from his eyes; he takes off his glasses and is holding a handkerchief to constantly wiping his tears. This really catching everyone off guard. They weren't expecting him to react like this.

…

Roman: "Ummm… buddy? You ok there?"

EXRB: "(Blew his nose.)…No… I am not ok… _Sniff_… always getting emotional no-matter what. (Blew his nose again.)… Urggg… _Sniff_… why am I such a cry baby… _Sniff_… for the love of create… (Blew his nose again.)… _Sniff_… whyyyyy?"

Mercury: "(Take a snapshot with his scroll.)Now that's something you don't see every day." Smugness in his voice.

"Clink" And… there goes his scroll. It breaks into tiny tiny pieces.

Emerald: _"Snicker"_ "Now THAT IS something you don't see every day." Smugness in her voice.

Mercury: "Screw you."

EXRB: "Excuse me for a few minutes. I need a moment." And he teleport out.

With the host out, leaving the guests only themselves.

It was then Yang decides to join her stepmother's embrace. Taiyang soon follow afterward. As for Qrow? He just standing aside, watching the scenes with a big smile. It was then he notice Winter was walking toward him.

Qrow: "What do you want?" his eye never leaving his families.

Winter: "I… I take this as the reason why you drink so much?"

Qrow: "What are you trying to imply? Schnee."

Winter: "I… want to apologize for all those hostile comment I made toward you. I never knew you had lost someone so close to you."

Qrow: "Save it, I am not worth it."

Winter: "Wha-"

Qrow: "I said I don't need your sympathy, this is the life of Hunters & Huntress, I already accept the fact from day one, there's no need to waste your time on person like me." It was now Qrow turn his head toward Winter.

Winter: "But… you were broken, Just-just like my mother."

Qrow: "(Taking a sip from his new flask.)Let me guess… papa Schnee's doing?"

Winter: "It was at Weiss's 10th birthday. Father reveals his true intension of their marriage."

Qrow: "Sigh… poor girl had to experience that horrible hell too? And I guess there's more?"

Winter: "Yes, And the worst part. Weiss heard the entire things."

Qrow: "Oum."

Winter: "It was the hardiest period of my life, Mother had shut herself down that day, and since then, it was only me and our butler Klein to help Weiss going through this trauma. There's so many night she wakes up from horrible nightmare. Tears running down her face, her body trembling. And most of the time it was Klein to soothe her to sleep, not me, and ever since I join the Military, I rarely have time to spend with her. I-"

Qrow: "Enough.

I don't need to know about your life story, Schnee. Especially not now. Not in moment like this." He gesture his hand toward his re-whole families.

Winter: "…I am sorry."

Qrow: "Don't be sorry, Be better.

You said you rarely have times to spend with your lil'sis. Now is your chance. Go on, give her a hug and tell her you love her. Only that God knows how long we will stay in here. So don't waste it."

Winter: "… I-I… thank you."

…

As this conversation ends Winter had a new goal in her mind. She then walks away.

"Schnee." Qrow suddenly called her.

Winter: "Yes?"

Qrow: "If you ever want, I can try to take care of your bastard old man. Hack, I can even use my semblance to mess with him."

Winter: "Your semblance?"

Qrow: "Yep, bad luck, my semblance brings bad luck to anyone that's around me."

Winter: "How are you going to do that, the Schnee Mansion is off limit to people like you, especially if you want to harm Father."

Qrow: "I have my ways." He was smirking.

Winter: "…"

Qrow: "I really mean it." He's expression change to a serious one.

Winter: "Thanks for your offer, but I think it was my response to solve my family's problem."

Qrow: "The offer is still up, if you ever change your mind."

Winter: "It seems I really miss-judge you." She was smiling.

Qrow: "The reason?"

Winter: "You act like you don't care, but in truth, you care more than anyone."

Qrow: "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Winter: "By what you just told me, you stay away from everyone because you afraid you semblance is going to hurt them."

Qrow: "Sigh… it seems I said too much. And it was to non-other than the Ice Queen."

Winter: "And it seems I miss-judged again." Her face deadpan once again.

Qrow: "What? Can't take the truth?" He smirked.

Winter: "No, it was because I was considering being your friend. And then you just had to ruin it."

Qrow: "Don't need, and even if you did, you are just going to get yourself a lot of misfortune."

Winter: "How bad can it get?"

Qrow: "Death."

…

Winter: "Do you ever learn how to associate with people?"

Qrow: "Does it look like I did? Hello? I spend most of my time away from people."

Winter: "That's doesn't gave you the right to excuse yourself."

Qrow: "Oh what now. I can't even excuse myself? I was doing that to protect others."

It was at this point they start to head-butt each other.

…

From aside, the Belladonna pairs look at this scene with interesting.

Kali: "Awww~ look at them, how lovely. The youths."

Ghira: "I am not sure if this is lovely…"

Kali: "We used to do it a lot before we get together. Honey."

Ghira: "Please don't remind me of that, sweetie." Said Ghira embarrassing about the old memories.

Then Kali changed her focus direction to her daughter. Blake was being forcingly pulled by Yang to meeting with Summer. So as Weiss, and team JNPR.

Kali: "Look at her, she is smiling. I never seen her this happy before."

Ghira: "And to think she become friends with a Schnee, of all the people, it is unbelievable, I almost wouldn't believe without seeing it. However.

Was she still with the White Fang?"

'_**That won't be the case. Mr. Belladonna.' **_Suddenly, Galeem's voice appeared in the couples head.

Kali: "Wha-" She suddenly feel her mouth being shut by some force.

**Galeem **_**'I am just use telepathy to talk to you both. Under the instruction of my Master of course, who is still crying... Please use thinking to communicate with me for now. I've connected your thoughts together; don't worries about not knowing what other's thoughts.'**_

Ghira 'What is it you mean that won't be the case? Mr. Galeem?'

**Galeem **_**'1 year ago, on a mission of raiding a SDC train. Your daughter finally had enough with all the violence the Fangs are causing, she only want's equal, not blood spread everywhere. And the fact Mr. Taurus is willing to blow up an entire train while there's people on it did not help with the situation. So your daughter finally made up her decision and cut of the train cart's connection when Mr. Taurus wasn't pay attention. Parting their ways, prevent the death of the people on that train, and as a way to find herself again, she decides to going to Beacon Academy. Thinking become a Huntress that's protecting the people will help her set this world right. And as a way to atone for her sins.-'**_

Kali 'Oh my…'

Ghira 'I know that boy is extreme. But not to this degree, I knew letting Blake get along with him was a bad idea.'

**Galeem **_**'- and soon after going to Beacon, everything is going normal, that was until she got pair up with Weiss Schnee as her teammates.'**_

Ghira 'Did the Schnee did anything to her?!'

**Galeem **_**'Completely the opposite, it was your daughter who changed the Schnee.'**_

Kali/Ghira 'What?!'

**Galeem **_**'As impossible as it sounds, during an fierce arguing they were having, your daughter slipped out the fact she is a Faunus, and then escape from her teammates, it was this moment that the Schnee starting to collecting her thought, about all those horrible history the Faunus were having, those mistreatment, and after 12 hours of thinking, the Schnee came to a conclusion, your daughter was her teammates, her friends, whatever past your daughter have doesn't matter, she is her friend, and she shouldn't judge a person because of their past. So as her other teammates. Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long.'**_

Kali 'So, just like that, the Schnee girl just accept our daughter?'

Ghira 'Despite knowing she is a Faunus? And the daughter of the one of the White Fang's leader?'

**Galeem **_**'The part she is a Faunus? Yes, the part she was an EX-member? Yes, The part she was your daughter? She still hasn't mentioned that to anyone. But I don't think that matters.'**_

Ghira 'B-But the White Fangs were at wars with the Schnee for so long, how can she just forgive Blake like that? Not to mention if she know Blake were once a member.'

_**Galeem 'If I understand this right, there goes a saying like this around you mankind: "Don't let a few rotten apples **_**spoil everything" '**

Kali 'So just like that, they become friends?'

**Galeem **_**'Yes, the best friend kind, and to easy your doubt, the Schnee girl knows that the company's doing were not right. And she plans to take over the company once she become a true Huntress, she want to set everything right.'**_

Kali '_Sniff…_ I-I am so happy, it-it like a dream come true. After all these years, perhaps we can finally put an end to this horrible conflict.'

Ghira 'I-I… this is a lot to take in… to think our daughter is the one who finally change the world… _sniff…_I am so proud of her.'

The Belladonna parents were having proud moments for their daughter. Until a voice cut in.

"Mom? Dad?" It was Blake, she notices her parents were staring at the blank white space. And she worry something was wrong.

Without thinking, the parents pull Blake in a huge hugs.

Kali: "I am so proud of you, my baby girl."

Ghira: "Me too, my precious gem, we were so proud of you."

Blake: "Ummm… Mom? Dad? What is this all about?"

Kali: "Mr. Galeem told us about your life at Beacon, about how you leave the White Fang, how you want to start over, how you meeting your new friends. And mostly your relationship with the Schnee girl." Kali said excitedly, the tears of joy on her face can't stop.

Ghira: "You always talked about how you want to change the world when you were young, and look at yourself now, you actually did change something."

Blake: "But-but I still did horrible things, I still ignore the damage that were caused, I was with Adam all the time, and I didn't do anything!"

Ghira: "Blake, it's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't."

Unknown to them, someone is watching from above.

**Galeem 'Funny he said that. Guess something never changed, even with the timelines.'**

'**Well… guess I am done here, Master, you ok? (No… Not yet, but you still have to take care one group, **_**Sniff…**_** tell Miss Khan and Miss Amitola about their future. No need to hasty. Take your time. **_**Sniff…**_** So am I…) oh…' **Even he may leave, He still want to watch these creature interact with others. So he silently watched.

"_Sniff"_ Blake said nothing, she just hug her parents. After all this years, she never feels this relieved. She always thought her parents were disappointed with her action, but she was glad she was wrong.

"Ahem." A voice cut in, it was Weiss's.

Weiss: "You must be Blake's parents, right?"

Ghira: "Then you must be Weiss Schnee, right? First I want to tha-"

Weiss: "**I am sorry! ! !**"

This surprise the Belladonna parents.

Weiss: "I am sorry for all the pain and suffer The Schnee Dust Company have caused on your kinds. I am sorry that as a Schnee myself, I didn't do anything to stop my father."

Blake: "Weiss, you don't have to-"

Weiss "**NO! I was there!** **Right at the Schnee Mansion**, where every shady & illegal business deals was made. Where my father would order more Faunus labor to work restless all for his wealth.

I can try to convincing my mother to stand up against father, who became a Schnee through marriage, But no, I didn't do anything. I was busy trying to gather myself for who I am, I was… I was there… a-and I-I…" It was at this point tears start forming in her eyes. Her voice getting more and more trembling. Guilt eating her heart out.

**Galeem 'She is letting things she did not do eating herself, why? Why are these creatures putting burdens that are not theirs on their own?'**

Then someone hug her, it was Kali.

Kali: "Shhhh. It's ok, your apologize is enough for us."

Never in her life was there other person other than Winter & Klein to comfort her before. Weiss didn't know what to do, so she let her heart act, she accepts the kindly woman's embrace. Was this what it feels like being comfort by a mother?

They stay like this for a moment, until Weiss finally cool down. Her friend's gathering around her, as giving her support, even Penny is here, Ruby is still hugging her mother, she don't want to let go. Taiyang remain at Summer's side too, he doesn't want to leave her again. (To bad Winter is still head-butt Qrow to realize her sister need her. Those two…)

Weiss: "I… thank you."

Ghira: "No. If anything, we should thank you for accepting our daughter."

Kali: "Allow us to introduce ourselves; I am Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother."

Ghira: "And I am Ghira Belladonna, Blake's father, and the previous leader of White Fang." This shocked everyone first.

Kali: "Don't forget the part you are the Chieftain of Menagerie."

"What?!" Yelling by various voices, RWY, JNPR, CF, SN.

Yang: "Woah Woah Woah, Hang on a second there. You mean to tell me, of all this time, you were a Royal. Blake?!"

Kali: "Well… if you want to think it that way. Then Yes, my baby girl is a Princess."

Blake: "MOM!"

Ghira: "I'm afraid I have to agree with your mother, sweetie, you ARE a Princess to us."

Blake: "DAD! WHY!"

Sun: "Why wouldn't you want to tell us that, man, it's awesome! You don't normally meet a Princess every day!"

Blake: "Guys Please, Stop!" Her face is blushing out of embarrass.

Ruby: "No way, I actually befriend a Princess, It's like fairy tale came true!"

Penny: "I agree with your statement, friends Ruby."

Blake: "STOPPED!" Her blush getting as red as Ruby's hood.

Yang: "Why do you want us to stop? Purrrrr-incess~" A Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

"_Urggggg!"_ The young group all groaned. It seems Yang just find the new material for her Puns.

**Galeem 'It seems black cat here is living up to its name: Misfortune' **(Not tragedy, mind you.) **'And that pun is just horrible. Onto the next task then.'**

Sienna: "Humm… Looks like the unexpected really is happening." Sienna is watching the Belladonna family interacted with The Schnee.

Ilia: "Why would they do that? Didn't they know she is the reason why we Faunus are suffering?"

'_**Then you clearly did not see the true picture here, Miss Amitola.'**_ Galeem's voice appeared in their mind, and they found they cannot move or talk.

Ilia 'What the… why can't I talk?!'

Sienna 'How the… how did you do this?'

**Galeem **_**'Telepathy. Please use thinking to communicate with me. And I am here for a warning.'**_

Ilia 'And what is it? Tell us don't touch the Schnee?'

**Galeem **_**'Completely the opposite. Your true enemy is with you this whole entire time.'**_

Sienna 'And just who is our true enemy you speak?'

**Galeem **_**'The bull Faunus. Adam Taurus.'**_

Ilia 'What?! Adam?!'

Sienna 'Is that so? Tell me Mr. Galleem, How is Taurus our enemy?'

**Galeem **_**'Because this.' **_He then show both of them Vol. 3, 4, 5's important scene, and mostly, Sienna's death.

Ilia 'Wha-WHAT?! Lady Sienna?! But WHY?! Why would he do that?!'

Sienna '…'

**Galeem **_**'That boy, he does not seeking for peace. The thing he is seeking? Is BLOOD, he does not want peace, he want every human to suffer with him. He does not want any human in his life, he wants every human dead, even the baby. No exception. And what my Master feared the most? Is that once all human dies, he'll turn his weapon to his kind; he is a monster who seek blood. Not peace. If he success his plan, the relationship of Human and Faunus is over.'**_

Sienna 'This…this is the future… right?'

**Galeem **_**'You must be wondering about the laws about not leaking the future. Well… technically I am not a God, similar, but I am not, so it is fine for me to do this. My Master and I are digging the loophole.(How is Master going to explain everything when they find out this law is all just a lie?)'**_

Sienna 'May I ask why? Why tell me this?'

**Galeem **_**'While my Master does not approve your idea about using violence, he is a person who truly understand the value of life, he treasure every lives, and think no matter what, death can't never be the only solution of problems. He'll save any life if he can.'**_

Ilia 'Blake… sh-she still care about me?'

**Galeem **_**'She still cares about you. You are one of her best friends. It is just she fear you will never forgive her for her sudden betray. Her decision of leaving the White Fang all happened so fast.'**_ He shows them the scene of 'Black' Trailer.

Sienna 'Oum. I only tell him to raid the SDC's property, and he want to blow up the train. This man is clearly out of control.' Sienna wants to pinch her brows, if she can move that is.

Ilia '…this… this is ALL SO CONFUSING! ! !'

**Galeem **_**'Truly it is, however, as long as the futures haven't been reached, everything can be changed, there's no such a thing as certain, 100%? No. 99%? Yes. And to quote my Master: All you need to do; is making your choice. You still want to be her friend? Then go ask her. I am sure her friends will accept you too.'**_

Ilia 'But she be friend with a Schnee! A SCHNEE! ! !'

**Galeem **_**'As I said: You clearly did not see the true picture here. You know nothing about this Schnee, you don't know what kind of person she is like, you are using her father's action to judge her. You are judging a book by its cover. Miss Amitola.'**_

Galeem's sentence made Ilia remember an old memory.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - Flash back - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 Years ago (3 Years after Sienna become the leader of White Fang.)

Ilia: "_Sigh_… another boring day. Don't you think?"

…

...

Ilia: "Blake?"

Blake is reading her book, Ninjas of Love. She is completely sunk in her own world.

Ilia: "Oh great, you are reading that smut again." And you don't say those words to Blake,

Blake: "_Sigh_… Ilia, for the last time, this is ART, ok? It is not smut. It's a work of someone's talent & effort."

Ilia: "The title & cover says otherwise."

Blake: "You said that because you haven't even read it."

Ilia: "Why would I want to read something that's creepy me out?"

Blake: "Because you don't even know what the story is about, You don't just judge a book from its cover. The same thing can be said to us people."

Ilia: "Yea… when we are not under cover, no one knows who we really are."

Blake: "I am still not sure about how to think of this. Our identity."

Ilia: "Come on, Blake, we are doing the right things, those Humans are respecting us Faunus now."

Blake: "Yea, out of fear."

Ilia: "They ask of this, we try to be nice, they turn down us; we try to be vicious, they listen to us."

Blake: "It's not the Humans I am worry about; it's what our kind will think of us, my mom & dad."

Ilia: "Blake… I am sure they'll understand."

Blake: "I hope…"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - Flash back end - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ilia '…'

**Galeem **_**'The Schnee girl rebel his father, coming all the way from Atlas to Vale, just so she could escape his control, so she can get stronger; so one day she can over-thrown his father from his position, take over the SDC, and set everything in the company back to where her grandfather's glorious days.'**_

Ilia '! ! !'

Sienna 'Really?'

**Galeem **_**'You wouldn't even know this if I said nothing, however, is this true or fake; only you can decide. So, what are you going to do? Believe the words from others? Or find the truth yourself?'**_

Ilia '…'

Sienna '…'

**Galeem **_**'It seems my job here is done, I'll leave you two to thinking about what you should do.' **_With that, Galeem's voice disappeared, and the two found themselves able to speak & move again.

Galeem **'Let's see… what these creatures can offer.'**

Ironwood: "Sigh… And here I thought God like deity should be more serious at matters, not for… such a nonsense thing."

Glynda: "Tell me about that."

Ozpin 'Then you guys won't want to meet the Brothers.' Thought Ozpin very bitter.

**Galeem 'Truth, what kind of Gods create things that are imperfect.' **Thought Galeem very arrogantly.

Oobleck: "But this is truly a golden opportunity, maybe this is the only one chance we'll ever have in this life."

Port: "Hahaha~ I think he just want to have fun, why? He reminds me of One of my younger days…"

"NO!" The rest of the group, except Oobleck, yelled in union.

**Galeem 'Another group then. … Hun? What is this?'**

Then Galeem notice a huge Negative source. It was coming from Hazel. He was side glance Ozpin, His eyes with nothing but fury.

**Galeem 'Hummm…'**

...

'_**Why are you so angry?'**_ Hazel suddenly heard the white deity's voice in his head, but he can't speak or move. How?

**Galeem **_**'I am using telepathy to communicate with you. No need to panic, and it was my doing you can't talk right now, wouldn't want people see you talking to yourself.'**_

Hazel 'Why are you talk to me?'

**Galeem **_**'You seems holding an unspeakable hatred toward that cursed man. Which pokes my curious, any reason?'**_

Hazel 'HE IS THE REASON WHY MY SISTER IS DEAD! ! !'

**Galeem **_**'Ahh~ Vengeance I see. But you do realize he is just a soul possessing in a person's body, right?'**_

Hazel 'Doesn't matter, THAT BASTARD NEED TO DIE NO MATTER WHAT! ! !'

**Galeem **_**'And then he'll just come back again, and again, until your mistress finally died.'**_

Hazel 'I don't CARE, I'LL KILL HIM AS MANY TIMES AS I HAVE TO.'

**Galeem **_**'Which is infinity at this rate. You will repeat this process to the day you died, and he will still remain alive.'**_

Hazel '!'

**Galeem **_**'There's no point in discussion about pointless fact like this, let's change a subject: Have you ever thought about what you are going to do once he finally died?'**_

Hazel 'I…'

**Galeem **_**'I take your answer-less response as a No then?'**_

Hazel '…'

**Galeem **_**'Tell me, when is the last time you put yourself aside from this life goal, and truly enjoy yourself?'**_

Hazel 'I…'

**Galeem **_**'If I remember my Master's word right, you never took your eyes away from your goal since that day. I am actually surprised. You manage to focus on one task for this long.'**_

Hazel 'What do you want?'

**Galeem **_**'Nothing, just curious how you creatures are so blind eyes, only focus on such little things, failed to see the big picture.'**_

Hazel 'ARE YOU MOCKING MY SISTER'S DEATH?!'

**Galeem **_**'No, I have better things to do then mocking a mortal's loss.'**_

Hazel 'THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!'

**Galeem **_**'Answer.'**_

Hazel 'wha-'

**Galeem **_**'Tell me, do you think you are living your life as you pleased? You are making your own decision. That no one is controlling you. And no, I am not talking about your mistress.'**_

Hazel 'Of course, I make my own swear I'll kill Ozpin to revenge my sister.'

**Galeem **_**'Hummm~'**_

Hazel 'What? You got a problem with that?'

**Galeem **_**'Do you want to know what I think? The way I see it, you think you are living your own life, but in the end, you are just nothing but a puppet of life.'**_

Hazel 'WHAT?!'

**Galeem **_**'You talk so highly that you are avenging your sister. So life throwing your sister's death at you. And you just accept it. Then devoting yourself on the rode of vengeance, you throwing everything away, just to focus on such little things. Don't you see? You have been played by life, you are doing the exactly what it wants. Not living your life, but its. You were never the one in control.'**_

Hazel '…'

**Galeem **_**'And the most irony part? Your sister was the one who's living her own life, she want to become a Huntress; it was just unfortunately that she died. But the difference between you two? She dies while living her own life, while you live by being a slave to life.'**_

Hazle 'I am no slave…' He's voice is shaking.

**Galeem **_**'Then tell me. What was your dream before your sister's death?'**_

Hazel '…'

**Galeem **_**'It seems this conversation cannot continue anymore, I'll leave you thinking for yourself.'**_

And with that, Galeem's voice disappeared in Hazel's mind, and he found he can speak once again. Everything seems return to normal.

But this time, Hazel is not glaring at Ozpin anymore, his looking down on the floor, sinking in thoughts.

Seeing there's nothing too interesting, the Ex-lord of light decides to leave. Unknown to him, there was some one here with him too, but it was because EXRB's rule, they can't not sense others.

Because right now, the embodiment of darkness joins back to the group. Not because there was absolute nothing to do in the dark void. Nope, not at all.


	8. Prologue part 7 (Prologue final)

**To reviews- User Vegerot's doubt & all the others who's reading this story.**

**You all have every right to doubt if I would still be able to keep promise, which I am very sorry I fail to keep a simple promise as that, But I assure you, the next chapter will be the first world reaction.**

**I just never image I'll write so many lines, and as writing stories, a writer have to cut each plot change point properly, I can't just shovel a whole plot twist after plot twist now can I? No, that would be a terrible method.**

**Again I am very sorry I fail to keep my promise.**

**I promise I'll be better in the future.**

**The prologue is officially done here.** (I was afraid I have to eat my promise and divided this part into 3 parts. **Which I did. I really eat my word. I am sorry I fail to keep my promise.**)

…

The next time we are going to reacting our first world, and we are going to start it strong.

…

Here's a hint: (too fast, too spiky, and blue. A world waiting to be unleash.)

And from now on I will list the react world's name in the chapter list. And the top of every article.

_**Prologue part.7 (Final)**_

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate belongs to Nintendo & Sora Ltd. ,and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

"Talking." "_Whispering._"

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

Last time.

Seeing there's nothing too interesting, the Ex-lord of light decides to leave. Unknown to him, there was some one here with him too, but it was because EXRB's rule, they can't not sense others.

Because right now, the embodiment of darkness joins back to the group. Not because there was absolute nothing to do in the dark void. Nope, not at all.

**Dharkon **_**'Hummm… let's see. Is there anything funny or interesting here?'**_

Then he feels it, the feeling of self-doubt, someone's will is shaking, fabulous, the Master gave them a lot of freedom here, as long as he didn't manipulate these mortals, he has all the free pass, Ohhhhh~ it's going to be so fun to poking this mind. So who is the victim here?

It was a self-proud warrior, someone who only believes in power, and a predator, it was Raven, she was standing away from everyone.

It seems this entire event is driving her mind crazy.

**Dharkon 'Well well well. It seems like someone here is having a problem. I wonder what it is.'**

...

'_**You seem to be having a problem. And it seems like it is eating you from inside, and at this rate, soon it'll reach the outside. Then completely devour you whole.'**_ The nightmarish voice suddenly appeared in her mind, startled Raven, and she found herself un-able to talk, un-able to move.

**Dharkon **_**'If such things can startle you, then clearly you are still not strong enough.'**_

Raven 'What are you doing in my mind?!'

**Dharkon **_**'Hun? You seem to adapt this situation quickly than others. I guess this isn't the first time someone talking to you in minds. Right?'**_

Raven 'Answer my question.'

**Dharkon **_**'Now now, dear **__**Maiden**__**. There's no need to tense up, I am just simply doing my job, my Master is currently trying to stop himself from crying. So it's up to us to ensure the guest is doing fine. Which, your clearly are not.'**_

Raven 'I am fine, just because I didn't interact with others, doesn't mean I am not fine. I just prefer alone.' He emphasizes the word Maiden, does he knew?

**Dharkon **_**'A lone wolf it is then.'**_

Raven 'Yes, now get out of my mind.'

**Dharkon **_**'You do realize how much of a bull crap your excuse is, right?'**_

Raven 'And will you leave me alone. You are invading my privacy.'

**Dharkon **_**'Sheesh, there's no need to getting aggressive. Like mother; like daughter I guess.'**_

Raven 'What did you say?'

**Dharkon **_**'Nothing. If you really insist you are fine, then I'll leave you alone. But, hear me out: Just how long do you think you can escape from your past? How long do you think you can dodge your sin? The more you push it away, the harder it is going to bounce back at you. Then, will you get crushed by it? I can't wait to see the result. Dear Spring Maiden.'**_

Raven '! ! !'

And with that, Dharkon leave Raven's mind, she found herself able to speak, move again. But now she feels worse than before. Dharkon's last sentence echo in her mind.

**Just how long do you think you can escape from your past?**

**How long do you think you can dodge your sin?**

**The more you push it away, the harder it is going to bounce back at you.**

She shakes her head. No, those doubts never affect her before, and it won't affect her now. She is no weaker, she is a stronger.

Seeing this target is a concert head, Dharkon still feel not satisfied, he need to at least mess one or two minds to call it a day, or he won't be the embodiment of chaos, and darkness too. But who to mess? Who? Hummm… Why not a group at the same time? I mean? How bad could it be? These mortal are the victim. Not him.

'_**Hello~~~! It's is I, Dharkon, your replace host for the time being~'**_ The darker group of Remnant all heard his voice in their minds, and found themselves un-able to speak, un-able to move. Again in Hazel's case.

Emerald 'What?! Wait I can't talk!'

Mercury 'What the Hack?! Why can't I open my mouth!'

Cinder 'What? I-I…Why can't I talk?!'

Adam 'What the… how are you in my Mind?!' (Adam was not with them, he too was standing away from everyone like Raven.)

Watts 'How the… I can't talk?!'

Tyrian 'Ooooo~ You can telepathy?'

Hazel 'Oh great, another one…'

Salem '! ! !'

**Dharkon **_**'Yep. that's right Mr. scorpion. I can telepa- wait.. wait a minute, Hazel Rainart. What do you mean another one? Wait…'**_

Mercury 'Ah-oh.'

**Dharkon **_**'THAT BASTARD IS HERE TOO?! WHY CAN'T I FEEL HIS PRESENT! THIS DOES NOT MAKE ANY- Oh right. Master's doing. I forgot this place is working around his will. He probably separate our feels completely so we won't sense each other, ect ect. What a bunch of load crap.'**_

Cinder 'Could you please not ranting your thoughts in our mind please? And get out of our thoughts; we didn't give you any permission to invade our thoughts.'

**Dharkon **_**'Does it look I give a damn care? No. I don't. And before you said anything. Our Master give us a lot, A LOT of freedom here, as long as I don't harm, kill, manipulate, mind control any of you guys. I am completely free pass.'**_

Emerald 'What?!'

Watts 'How is that even fair at all?!'

**Dharkon **_**'Then you mortals clearly have no idea how our relationship works.'**_

Adam 'This is ridiculous, you and your master are all ridiculous.'

**Dharkon **_**'Hum~ so instead of thinking what you did wrong, you choose to blame the others? Mr. Bullhead.'**_

Adam 'What did you called me?!'

**Dharkon **_**'BULLHEAD~. I CALLED YOU BULLHEAD!~' **_His voice full of childish.

Adam 'Do you have a death wi-'

**Dharkon **_**'Do What? KILL me? I would love to see you try, Bull boy, I would like to see how a puny bugs like you trying to standing your ground in front of a World Destroyer, who have slaughter billion lives in his life. Who doesn't care to add another number to his kills account. Who can crush you ANY DAY, ANY TIME. I really would love to see how you try to kill a God like ME.' **_And now only venom in his voice.

Adam 'I…'

**Dharkon **_**'Save it, whatever retort you have DOES NOT affect me. You think yourself higher than any other, but in the end, you are just another stupid mortal. You think just because I can't touch you so that make us equal? Don't make me laugh; you'll never be equal as me, A God. You are just a pathetic mortal, and I am a God. I was born as a God. And you; were born as a mortal. And that's IT.'**_

Adam '…'

**Dharkon **_**'Oh good, you finally decide to shut up. Just by looking into your thoughts annoyed me. Sheesh, never seen someone so arrogant and annoyed. I may kill lives, but do you see me boasting around? No, so shut your stupid mouth. You annoy little S**T.'**_

… No one said anything.

**Dharkon **_**'Now where was I? Ahh yes, I was talking about why Me and **__**that stupid bastard**__** have all the free pass to invade your thoughts. Because my Master doesn't give a crap about it.'**_

Cinder 'What?!'

**Dharkon **_**'You heard me, **__**Fire ashes**__**, our master doesn't give a crap. If anything, Dare I quote my Master: They kill people just because they think they can, and that cross the line with me, no life have any right to kill other life, the only reason I want you to brings them here is because I still find them interesting. So do as you pleased, but DO NOT harm, kill, manipulate, mind control any of them. Have fun.'**_

Cinder 'WHAT?!'

Watts 'What kind of stupid logic is this?! And you said you kill lives too, how does that give you any right?!'

**Dharkon **_**'Ah hahahahahahahaha, Ohhhhh~, How cute, perhaps this is why I love to crush peoples belief.**_

_**You still think you are equal as me? That I can't kill life just like you? I'm sorry, I, Dharkon, was born with PURPOSE, and that is brings ends, causing chaos, slaughter lives, commending genocide. Devour any life I came across, I was born with an actual purpose. Unlike any of you stupid mortals, who comes to this world without any purpose. Which I find very irony, because those soulless grimms in your world were born to kill life as their purpose. Don't you think so, mother of the Grimm?' **_There is another meaning behind his word, and it's directly toward Salem.

Salem '…'

**Dharkon **_**'And I think that-'**_

Suddenly Dharkon's voice stop, no one was sure what is happening.

**Dharkon **_**'Sigh… of all the time to recover, it has to be my play time. Urggggg… fine, news update, Master has finally recovered from his crying. That means I am going to leave. Have a nice day, NOT.' **_And with that, Dharkon is gone from their thoughts. And everyone finds themselves able to talk and move again.

…

But no one dare to say anything. Or have anything to say.

…

Finally Cinder decide to speak.

Cinder: "Mistress, what do we do now?"

Salem: "Do not worry dear Cinder, as far as I can tell, this… mysterious God clearly means his word, if he said non-of us would be harm during our times here. Then I believe there's nothing we need to worry about."

Watts: "But what if he decides to go against his word? He clearly had the power to hurt any of us; I wouldn't be surprised if he can even remove our memories."

…

Salem: "Truth, he can do that if he really want, there's no doubt he can do such a thing, but, if we compare him to the Brothers, I would say he is more tolerate than the Brothers, it seems he treasure lives way more than the Brothers, the Brothers won't even hesitate to remove anyone that challenge them. Take the example of Mercury here, when he is crying ugly, you trying to take a photo of his embarrass moment, and he only destroyed the scroll. If he truly is ruthless as the Brothers, dear Mercury wouldn't even be with us anymore." The mention of Mercury's possible death unnerve him.

Cinder: "I-I see, then we will… play this… game he is setting for us?"

Salem: "For now."

…

Suddenly everyone hear a jingle.

[This is an announcement; to all the guests from Remnant in Area-CH, please gathering together. The Master is on his way back.] It was a male computer vocal voice (Please imagine Portal 2's Aperture Laboratories announcer system's voice) After hearing the announcement, the people of Remnant do as it said, gather together.

Ironwood: "A announcer system? Just what exactly is this entire place, a facility?"

Glynda: "And Area-CH? Some sort of acronym of a location?"

"It stands for Central hall." It was EXRB's voice.

Then he teleport in front everyone, he is back at his normal self… if that's what he usually is.

EXRB: "And you have no idea just how big this place is. Took me a lot of times to design this entire dimension. (He then looks around everyone.)

It seems when I was dealing my problem, that everyone has got to know each other more. I see.

But, those are not important for now. Because after all, our business is still not done yet. So… where were we… Ahh yes, yes, I believe I was asking what your though about my invite, Mr. Xiao Long. And after this short period, what is your answer?"

Taiyang: "Well… consider you actually done the impossible, how can I say such a thing as no? You make my family whole again, I-"

EXRB: "There's no need to thank me, I am just nothing, but a man who do what he think was right. All I am asking right now… is your answer. Mr. Xiao Long."

Taiyang: "Right… Ok. I accept your invite, Mr. EXRB."

EXRB: "That's all I need to hear. What about the rest of you?"

Summer: "Of course, thank you for revival me back to life… wow, saying this out loud sounds way weird than I thought in my mind, but yes, I accept your invite, Mr. EXRB."

Qrow: "Deal accepted."

EXRB: "Please, I would rather think this as a friendly invite than a business."

Raven: "Deal."

EXRB: "(Doing a visible eye rolled.)Fine, be it your ways, at least it means the same to me."

Kali: "I finally get to reunite with my baby Princess, of course I accept your invite, Mr. EXRB."

EXRB: "Princess?" He cases a glance to Blake, who only looks embarrassed.

Ghira: "Umm… don't ask, our daughter is embarrassed enough. And I accept your invite, MR. EXRB."

EXRB: "I am sure I don't want to poke someone's misfortune, What about you, little buddy?" He ask Zwei.

Zwei: "Arff"

EXRB: "Hahaha~ Good, good. Then what about you guys?" He then gesture the questionable criminal group.

Sienna: "…Consider I can see what other world dealt with their conflict. This may prove me good idea about what the Fangs should do. I accept. Mr. EXRB."

Ilia: "I… I accept." She didn't say much, but she is slide glance Blake.

EXRB: "If you are not sure, you can still bailout in the middle, there's no need to force yourself." 'Seems like the plan of guilty is working. Good.'

Ilia: "No no no, it… it's just… I have a lot to think about."

EXRB: "Then take all the time you need, for there's no time here. What about you guys?"

Junior: "_Sign_… ok, I guess."

Milita/Melanie: "(They look at each other first, then turn to EXRB.)We accept." Twins gotta be twins, right?

Roman: "Well, this is way better than sitting in that boring jail; you got the deal, my man."

EXRB: "Ok, and pause.(He made a gesture. Signing everyone to stop.) There's something I have to take care first."

Roman: "What now?"

EXRB: "Nothing, just something I think of when I was stopping myself crying. Can Penny, Neo, and Adam stand-out please?"

Adam: "What do you want to do?"

EXRB: "I promise you it is nothing bad, if anything; this is going to benefit you three the most."

Sienna: "Just trust this God, Taurus, we've don't have all days, even if there's no time here."

And with that said, the three stand out.

EXRB: "Ok, quick warning, thismightstingjustalittletinybit." He said the last sentence very quickly.

Adam: "Wait wha-"

EXRB: "Fix." (He then snaps his right hand fingers.) Then the three people burst into white flames. This startle everyone.

"Penny! ! !" "NEO!" "Adam!"

As the flames die down, the three people stands where they were, but nothing looks wrong, as nothing happened.

Adam: "What did you do to me?!"

EXRB: "Why don't you take a look at the mirror with your left eye?" He then summons a mirror in front Adam.

Adam: "My left-!" He immediately removed his mask.

Adam: "Wha?" He was at loss of word, he's left eye, is backed. The eye that's ruined by the damn SDC, is backed.

Ironwood: "Miss Polendina, are you ok? What is the meaning of this?!"

Ruby: "Penny! Are you ok."

Penny: "Y-yes, General, friends Ruby, I think I am ok… it gone."

Ruby: "Penny?"

Penny: "I can't see any reading. Nor sense any of my circuits… I think I became a girl."

Ironwood/Ruby: "What?!"

EXRB: "TADA! You become a real girl now. Congratulation."

"WHAT?!"

Yang: "Wait, Ruby, you mean this whole time, she is-"

EXRB: "A robot? Yes. Android if you want me to be accurate."

Yang: "Woah."

EXRB: "Woah, indeed."

Qrow: "Please don't tell me the Ice cream girl is a robot too."

EXRB: "I don't know? Why don't you tell them? Miss Neopolitan?"

Roman: "Neo. You ok?"

Neo: "I… ! ! ! my voice! My voice is back!" (Seriously, I had no idea who I want Neo to sound like, so you guys decide that yourself.)

Roman: "I knew you would have a nice voice."

Neo: "Ohhh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She was very exciting having voice.

EXRB: "That's right, since we are going to do some reaction of the other words, I need you all to be able to see, feel, and voice your thought, so I thought: Why not?"

"Umm… I think you left out someone." It was Mercury.

EXRB: "Hun? What do you mean? You are completely fine, you disabled." This shocked most of the group, except Salem's circle. (And disclaimer: I am not racism, this line is just for the story, I have family member who is disabled.)

Jaune: "Wha?"

Mercury: "Hold on, they get their body fix but not me, and one of them is a robot!"

EXRB: "Humm~ If I remember right, a certain someone want to get himself some blackmail material from me. Humm~ forget who he was. Probably not important since I forget." He jokingly said, this earns a huge laugh from Emerald.

Mercury: "Hey, this isn't fair!"

EXRB: "Fair? Funny you say that, when I was crying, what did you do?"

Mercury: "…" It was at this moment Mercury realize he just make a deadly mistake.

EXRB: "You try to take a photo of my embarrassing moment. Let me ask you: _HOW IS THAT FAIR?_" His joking manner all gone in the last sentence, there was DEATH in it.

Mercury: "…" His color drained, his face is pale.

EXRB: "Let me tell you a little secret: You are a mother f**king piece of f**got a** s**t to me." No one was expecting such language form him.

Mercury: "…" His heart skips beats.

EXRB: "But… I am a generous heart person, so here is a deal. You, stopping being a mother f**king piece of f**got a** s**ting d**k to everyone, and~ I'll fix your leg. How's that sound? Oh wait, we all know that's impossible. You are a d**k, and you'll forever being a d**k. (His tone scared everyone.)

NOT." Suddenly his joking manner is all back.

Mercury: "Wha?"

EXRB: "Got you there~ didn't I?" (Mans gotta go got tem.)

This action got a few "Wot?" from the group.

EXRB: "I am not that cruel. I'll fix your legs, All you need to do, is apologize to me…"

Well… that's not a hard task, right?

EXRB: "Sincerely."

Right…

…

EXRB: "the deal is limit times, so you better makeup your mind, quickly."

…

Mercury: "I… I… "

EXRB: "Nan, forget about it.(Snap his left hand fingers)"

And then Mercury is covered in black flames. He was screaming in pain, rolling on the ground.

Mercury: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His screaming sending chills to everyone. Expect Tyrian, you can guess the reason.

And the flames stopped. Mercury's legs were fixed. But he is lying on the ground, whining in pain.

EXRB: "Now we are even. Heal.(This time it's his right hand)"

And Mercury was healed. His pride? Not so much, if there' any left, that is.

EXRB: "Just to clear, I HATE PRICK'S LIKE HIM. It was bad enough among us Gods. And don't ask, bad memories." Everyone's obey his word.

...

EXRB: "_Sigh_... your answer. Neo?"

Neo: "Oh… yes. And thank you again."

EXRB: "Good, good, now to our last group. What do you guys thoughts?"

All of them expect Tyrian and Salem just nods.

EXRB: "Come on, don't be shy, I won't bite. But I'll bark if I have to." No one can tell if he is joking or serious.

Tyrian: "Oh ho ho ho ho ho~ This is going to be fun~"

EXRB: "Oh you better bet it is. It going to be GRAND."

…

EXRB: "Then, it is just you left now, what do you say? Dear Maiden?"

Salem: "Humm… despite so much unnecessary shenanigans. I am interested. So, I guess I'll accept."

EXRB: "Excellent, It seems everyone all accepted my invite, this is truly the best day. Then, without further ado. **Welcome to my world.**" He clap both his hands and the white space fade away, reveal the true form of this place.

Around them was the most beautiful landscape everyone ever seen; there was Grass lands, a forest with a massive tree that's as tall as Beacon tower, a mountain that was cover in colorful crystals, a huge flower that is as big as Beacon academy, floating islands, Cherry blossoms gardens, desert with oasis, beach with ocean, volcano lands, you name it, it like Fantasy theme video game's landscape come true.

But that's not the most shocked part. They are standing on what to be describe as a round square, locate in the very center of this world. The huge white gate was still there, but behind it, was a long road connect to a massive Mansion. (Think Disney castle. But with white & gold color schemes.) There was front yard, garden, other huge facility that is currently unknown for what purpose, there's even a colosseum. Such massive place put both Beacon Academy & Schnee Mansion in shame, and needless to say, Weiss & Winter's jaw all drop.

EXRB: "Yes yes yes, I know, Impressive. It is basically the hard working result of my blood, sweat, and tears. My pride and joy. But we have time for a tour later.

Now, let's move to the Cinema room, please stand still and don't move." Then everyone is teleported into a huge room, a room that's as big as the Amphitheater in Beacon, there is a huge screen there. There are seats too. And walls of… file cases?

EXRB: "Now everyone, please take a seat, and if you want foods, just thinking about the snack you want, it'll appeared in front you, please get comfortable, make yourself home, meanwhile I am going to look for our first world for reaction."


	9. React 1 (Sonic Unleashed)

**React world origin: Sonic Unleashed opening.**

Since I am going to write the reaction of worlds, I have to put some head logical canons to clear out some paradox area so things could make sense. So there might be some over-interpretation in some of the world logical. But I'll try my best to make every world stay as its true self as possible.

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, Sonic Unleashed belongs to SEGA & Sonic Team,and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

**Here's an update about the plain text.**

"Talking." "_Whispering._"

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

**Bold text as screens.**

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

Location: EXRB's dimension/ EXRB's Mansion(Or castle)/ Cinema Room

Time Period: It's the exact same time you asked earlier. And it will be the exact same time you ask later. THERE IS NO TIME HERE! ! (1)

* * *

The people of Remnant is taking seats, turns out the sofas are all enchanted with magic, if the person is too small, and the sofa is too big, it will automatically change its size into a comfortable size; or the person thinking the cushion is not soft enough, it will change to the person's preferences. All in all, everyone is comfortable with their seat. Even Zwei got his own cushion.

And our host EXRB is moving his hand like a conductor, the walls of file case is moving around, going in the order of alphabet, or shifting in and out with file cabinets. But it seems he is having a bit of problems.

EXRB: "Hummm… NaN." He is looking file cabinet through file cabinet. (2)

EXRB: "Hummmm…Nope, not gonna start this with tragedy.

_Sigh_… not this one.

Why is it always so many problems?"

Ozpin: "Is there a problem?"

EXRB: "I just want to set up a good example of how different your world is comparing to others. But I can't seem to find a perfect one. By the way, how do you feel with your new body? Miss Polendina?"

Penny: "Absolutely sensational! I never feel this warming, or lively! And food taste really good, is this what delicious is?" She is eating a pancake Nora offered.

EXRB: "Well… glad you enjoy your new body, but someone please watching her, don't let her try too many food in such a short time. Stomachache can be a huge pain."

Ren: "We will make sure she doesn't eat too much."

EXRB: "HUMMMMMM… No. Good plot, but slow built up. WAY TO SLOW.

URGGGGGG! Why is trying to find a good example so hard, it doesn't mak-

Wait… way to slow?

Way To Slow?"

Summer: "Did you think of an idea?"

EXRB: "OH ho ho, Not just an idea, A PERFECT IDEA." He then move out another file cabinet, and then gently knock the top.

The drawer of the file cabinet then burst out itself, all the way, it move right through the front of the group, it keeps going, until it reach the other side of the room.

Everyone is at a loss of word.

…

Oobleck: "Pardon me. But, is this supposed to be the idea you are talking about?"

EXRB: "No, it's just this specific world had so many Possibility, almost Endless. Took me a long time to finally document it properly. (He said it as if it was just a normal thing.)

Let's see, it shouldn't be too far back, it's recently tho.

Ah-Ha! There you are." He pick up a file. Then he gently knock the top again.

And the drawer automatically retracted all the way back.

…

…

Yang: "What."

EXRB: "Just a clever idea of my, It save space. And besides, even I am a God; I still need to have some mischief every now and then. And needless to say, your expression is priceless." He is having a Cheshire Cat grin.

Jaune: "Ummm…"

EXRB: "Don't worry, Mister Arc, my prank was always safety as first principle, then funny as second." He gave everyone a childish wink.

EXRB: "Now since the world has been chose, I am going to inform you a few huge differences about it."

Ironwood: "What differences?"

EXRB: "1. There's no Aura in this world. So is Semblance."

"What?!"

Weiss: "But Aura is the physical manifestation of a soul! How is that even possible?! All living creature with soul have it!"

EXRB: "Well in your world it is, but in other world? Sorry, a lot of them don't have such luxurious like yours. Your world is really lucky to have something like Aura existed."

…

This got the Huntsmen & Huntresses, training or not, thinking how lucky they are.

But that brings another question.

Velvet: "If they don't have Aura. How are they-"

EXRB: "Don't worry, because 2. There's no Grimm in this world either."

This make a lot people let out the breathe they were holding. But also made some people very jealous, a world without Grimm? It sounds like a paradise. (How wrong they were.)

EXRB: "3. No Dust."

Weiss/Winter: "WHAT?!"

EXRB: "Sorry, but like I said, your world is really lucky to have something very convenient existed."

EXRB: "4. This world's name is called Mobius."

Coco: "Interesting name, any reason?"

EXRB: "It's a name in a different language, but translates to your language, it means infinity. For this world holds endless possibility."

… He stop for a moment, take a look at the file he is holding.

EXRB: "This might disappoint you a lot, but 5. No Faunus exist in this world."

"WHAT!?"

Adam: "A world with only Human?! Oh Oum, please just kill me."

EXRB: "Please don't say something like that, because there's a twist."

Ozpin: "What twist?"

EXRB: "Humans only account for 39% of this world's population. There's another species called Mobians, they dominate the rest 61% population." (This is the number I made up, for Sonic Team never really clear out the population In Sonic's world. The creator Takashi Iizuka himself and Sonic Team refuse to call Sonic's World "Mobius" or defending Sonic's species. I know that Mobius was a Sega of America creation and was never really canon. And the Archie Comic series' complex story line is not helping at all. Seriously, don't use timeline reset to start over a story, it just make everything a headache.)

Now this news surprised everyone. A different species? And they dominate the population?

Sienna: "So… what is these Mobians like? Alien creatures?"

EXRB: "Humm… Sort of, but they are more like a reverse type of Faunus."

Ilia: "What do you mean?"

EXRB: "They are like… cartoonish sentient animals, capable of speech, and generally bipedal and anthropomorphic. Even those based on animals typically have human-like hands with five fingers. Some may also have toes, although that is less common though. It's really hard to describe, its better if you see it for yourself."

EXRB: "6. Magic exist in this world." This got Ozpin's circle thinking, so is Salem's circle.

Ruby: "Really?"

Pyrrha: "What kind of magic?"

EXRB: "Hummm… A really special kind of magic, but I don't want to spoiled anything. I want your reactions be genuine."

EXRB: "And last, the world we are going to see is really going to be mind blowing, if you have any questions, ask, I'll answer what I can.

So that being said: Are you ready?"

"Yes." "Ready." "I am so exciting!" Well, that's the answer he need.

EXRB: "Then Without further ado. Let us begin." He makes himself a sofa to sit, and the file disappeared in his hand.

* * *

**Sonic Unleashed**

* * *

**The screen starts with a view of a planet from space. For everyone, it was a brand new experience, for no-one in Remnant ever seen their whole planet, let alone another planet. The view was beautiful, a blue planet with different landscapes than theirs.**

Ruby/Oscar: "Woah."

Kali: "That's what a planet looks like from space?"

Velvet: "It's… it's beautiful."

EXRB: "Yes, magnificent isn't it?" He got a lot nods from the group.

**But then the screen starting moving, showing a massive space fleet units that puts Atlesian air fleet units in shame. It was way bigger than anything they ever seen. And judge by it appearance, its design for battle, there's a lot of cannons on it.**

Sun: "Woah! Look at those air fleets."

Jaune: "They are massive!"

Nora: "Cooooooool."

EXRB: "Technically, those are Minor Battleships."

Winter: "Impressive… it's way more advance than us Atlesian Millitary."

Ironwood: "So… the people of this world develop these?"

EXRB: "…No… it was all made by one person."

"What?!"

**Then the screen pulled in to a massive red space fleet, The Central Battleship, there was cannon everywhere on it, shows how much fire power this massive beast have, the screen keeps pull in, from the deck to what looks like a commend center. A faint laughing can be heard.**

EXRB: "All develop by one dangerous evil genius."

'Merlot.' A few people in the room immediately think about the mad scientist.

"**Hee hee hee, HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**

**The screen finally pull in into the control room, there is a person setting in what looks like the control cockpit. Laughing like mad. **

**A male, he is bald, he wears tiny round glasses that covered his eyes, and a green-lensed goggles as headwear. He have a pinkish pointy nose, and a very bushy mahogany brown moustaches, his body is somewhat taller and less flabby, with long almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. he wears an elegant, red coat sporting two square gold metal buttons on both sides of the chest. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, he also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin.**

**Needless to say, he looks very stylish.**

Coco: "Nice taste of clothes choosing, for a mad scientist."

EXRB: "Yea, almost couldn't forget his appearance after saw it. A successful strong first impression I must say."

Yang: "Ummm… is it me or… does his body shape looks like an egg."

Sun: "After you mention… yea, he does kind looks like an egg."

"_Snicker_" It was EXRB's laugh.

EXRB: "Then you are going to like the nickname people gave him. Miss Xiao Long."

Somehow every audience gets a bad feeling where this is leading to. Except Taiyang of course.

**Suddenly, an alarm siren going off, making this man stops his laugh. "Hmm?" Taking a scan of the control panel, he finds out the source of the reason. **

Ironwood: "It seems he got an intruder on his fleet."

Weiss: "But who?"

Nora: "A hero that's going to trash… whatever evil scheme he is planning."

Ren: "Nora… It's too early to draw conclusions now."

EXRB: "Actually, she is not wrong, our protagonist is about to make his appearance."

Ruby: "Really?"

EXRB: "And I suggest you all pay attention now, we are about to see our first example of a Mobians."

Hearing his word, everyone now focus on the screen, wanting to find us what a Mobian looks like.

**The screen then change its view, a point of view look out from the control center's glass, from here, we can see the far distance part of the battleship is flashing with light, smoke rising from it, looks like someone breaks in the fleet.**

**Finally, the warning alarm of intruder is activate, the screen once again pull in; let everyone see the face of the protagonist.**

"Wait what?" "That's a Mobian?" "He looked… cartoonish, and realistic."

Everyone is shocked, what they see is a creature they never seen before. A blue hedgehog, just like what EXRB described, it look cartoonish, its stand on its feet like bipedal animals.

**A thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of its body, peach skin that covers its arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. It has six long quills on the back of its head, two spines protruding from its back behind its shoulders, and a short tail.**

**For attire, it wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. It also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on its hands.**

EXRB: "Not what you were expecting, right?"

Glynda: "I don't think any of us can predict something like this."

Port: "Oh oh oh, this is truly amazing, a sentient creature just like us."

Sun: "I get it now. Why you tell us Mobians are like reversed Faunus."

Velvet: "What?"

Sun: "It looks exactly like a hedgehog Faunus, but instead of human appearance and animal trails, they are completely the opposite."

Yang: "That's actually cool in my opinion."

Ruby: "Second."

Jaune: "Third."

Nora: "Forth."

Hearing these humans has no problem about sentient cartoonish animals, this makes Ilia a little bit happy, and some of them even say it's cool. Perhaps she really can approach these humans without worrying any racism.

Ironwood: "But… what is it doing? If you are going to doing intrusion, it's better to not let your enemies detecting you."

EXRB: "Then you clearly don't know what kind of a person our protagonist is. By the way, Mobians have genders too, and this one is a male." 'No one is asking how he can breathe in the space, was because I said they are like aliens or because they don't know space have no oxygen? Hum, note to self, tell them the science fact about the space later.'

**The screen then shows the rest of the deck open up its hidden lift, sending guardian robots after guardian robots up to the deck, the number is as equal as a small army.**

**These robots have a weird design choice; they have a torso in the shape of a hemisphere, with four flashlights arranged in a rectangle on their front and a flat cap-shaped head on top of it. They have relatively short legs, with flat feet and circular ankles, and four-fingered arms that extend almost down to the ground. They are colored steel blue and silver, and have purple eyes.**

Nora: "They look kind silly."

Winter: "I agree, why use a hemisphere shape as the main body? Is there a specific reason behind this choice?"

EXRB: "Well… because they were design to have the ability to combat the fastest opponent that ever exists. They need the ability to immediately change their body direction to counter this opponent."

Ozpin: "Fastest opponent that ever exists?"

EXRB: "You are about to see it. Watch."

**Battalions of robots emerge; the massive cannons all lock its target; all that left, is an order to attack. The situation does not looking good for our protagonist.**

Ruby: "Oh no, he is surrounded, what is he going to do?"

EXRB: "Do not worry; he is very skilled."

Raven: "Skilled or not, even the most skilled Hunter can be out number by the Grimms."

EXRB: "Our hero here never needs to worry about being ambush by huge number.

It was the enemies that need to worry being taken down by him in an instant."

Weiss: "How? There's multiple machine guns locked on him. How is he going to dodging the bullets? You said there's no Aura in this world. I really doubt he is that skilled."

EXRB: "You will be surprised."

**The Scenes change back to the evil scientist, he make a dynamic gesture, then yelled "FIRE!" And the cannons & machine guns all fired,**

**Everything seems to slow down, the bullets are approaching our hero, but instead of worry, he just gave a smirk. And then, he rushed toward the enemies in front at him in a high speed.**

Everyone is catching of guard by such speeds, for the training hunters and the teachers, he is faster- no, way faster than Ruby's semblance.

Sun: "Holy dust! He is fast!"

Yang: "He is faster than Ruby! How?!"

Ironwood: "Did he just charging ahead into enemies?!"

EXRB: "Show Time."

**All those cannon fire hit the place where its target stand a second ago, the bullets keeps chasing its targets direction, but no matter how it tries, it's just never fast enough to catch its target, every fire have been dodging by our hero in an effortless manner. His eyes never blink; he is dogging left and right. The bullet rains keeps missed its target.**

Everyone is speechless; no one in the group can say they can dodge bullets in such a manner, let alone in such short close range with this much bullets. Even Ruby has to be extremely concentrated in order to dodge one bullet in close range.

**Then the hero did something no one was expecting, he curling his body into a ball, and spinning. Charge into the guardian robots.**

Jaune: "What?"

Pyrrha: "Did he just… curling himself into a ball?"

EXRB: "Homing Attack."

"**Thud!" He slamming into his first victim, the poor robot never had any chance to react. As our hero bounced off his first victim, he suddenly changed his direction to the other robot that's beside, and "Thud!" "Clank!" "Clang!" he keeps slamming into enemies left and right automatically, like a pinball slamming around in a pinball machine, all in just 2 seconds. And as he bounced off his final victim, he sending himself flying up in the sky, and the robots then explode at the same time. Sending their pieces everywhere.**

Yang: "Wooho! That's how you start off with a Bang!" All these actions got Yang all pump up.

EXRB 'Dang it, I really want to say: Don't you mean a Yang? But now is not a good timing, there's more action afterward. Guess the pun times have to wait.'

Ruby: "That's so cool! He is like woosh left and right, and those robot all goes Wha-bang!" Her childish comment got a few chucks from the groups.

Blake: "But wouldn't it hurt? He is basically attacking his enemies with his own body."

EXRB: "Don't worry about that, Mobian's body is basically sturdier than Humans, they may not have Aura, but their body is strong enough to resist such little impact.

And base on the animal species, they'll have different ability advantage, kind like you Faunus heritage of hearing, flying, night vision, etc etc. Our hero here is a Hedgehog species, which give him super speed."

Sun: "So in other words, Faunus 2.0"

EXRB: "I guess you can think of it that way."

**As our hero sending himself flying, he unfolded his hands and feet, readying himself for the landing. His speeds never slow down, and with a front flip, he land on the deck, his legs start running again. A bigger guardian robot awaits in front of him.**

**Again, Our hero charging into his enemy at high speed.**

**The robot is no fool; instead of charging to its enemy, it stay on it grounds, let its enemy coming to its attack ranger, it is readying its left hand, ready to throw a ruthless punch towards its target at the right timing.**

**The hero is approaching. Closer, and closer.**

**The time has come.**

**The robot throwing its punch.**

**But the punch never land. Instead, everything slow down, showing the hero sliding his body side to let the punch pass by in an extremely close gap. And the hero, is smirking at his enemy, fear never appear on his face. **

Roman: "Now that's some guts and precision he got right there."

Qrow: "Looks like he really is skilled enough; and he seems got the situation under his control."

EXRB 'If only you know what who is controlling the situation…"

Ruby: "Now that's really cool, I need to make myself as fast as him!"

Weiss: "Ruby please don't, we can barely hold you off with the way you were."

Ruby: "You are saying that because you are jealous of my speed." Ruby blew Weiss a playful raspberry.

Summer: "Now now, Ruby, that's not a nice thing to say to your friend."

Ruby: "Mom." She is faking a hurt expression.

Weiss is looking at the interactions of the mother and daughter, she was happy for her BFF, but she also is jealous. The longing look in her eyes did not go un-noticed by EXRB.

EXRB 'Perhaps I need to do something in the future.'

**Then the hero hanging himself around the big robot, using his speed and the speed inertia to throwing the big robot off balance. The big robot was not expecting the enemy to holding onto itself. And soon it became a spinning top by the sudden speed that's applied onto its body.**

**By getting more speed from the big robot, the hero let go of the robot and charging again into another group of robots, crushes into them like a bowling ball; send them flying everywhere like bowling pins. **

Nora: "Andddddd that's a STRIKE!"

Ren: "I don't think that's how bowling worked."

Sun: "Who cares, it was awesome!"

EXRB: "Then you are going to like the next part."

**The screen change again showing a massive robot jumping into the battlefield, it was a Giant Mach suit, pilot by non-other than the evil scientist himself, the Mach suit have the similarity like the guardian robot, a hemisphere shape as the main body, it has a bulky humanoid torso with spiked shoulder guards, two engine exhaust pipe on each shoulder, several highlights on the front, a smaller platform-like torso inside the main torso that act for a place for cockpit, it has a six-barreled cannon on both arms . The lower body have functional legs, with flat feet and circular ankles. **

Sun: "Ok… I really shouldn't say this, but that Mach suit looks awesome."

EXRB: "No one blames you; I have a replica collection right in my armory room."

Ruby: "Really! ! !" There's star in her eyes.

EXRB: "Yea. But as I said, not now." Which earns him a pout from Ruby.

Yang: "Well, we have fought a giant mach suit before. So this is nothing new to me." Ah-Oh.

Taiyang: "Mr. EXRB, can you pause please?" Taiyang suddenly speak. Which EXRB did as his demand; pause the screen. This is not going to end well… for the girls.

Taiyang: "Young lady, just what do you mean by that…" it was at this moment Yang realizes she messed up.

Summer: "Yes, young lady, please tell your father what you did." She knew exactly what it is, after all, she saw it with her own eyes, ummm… from after life.

Kali: "Blake, sweetie, could you explain what you and your teammate did?"

Ghira: "Yes, dear, care to explain?"

Winter: "Weiss, I don't remember you mention anything like this in your mail, care to elaborate?"

Nora: "Wait, you guys fight a giant mach suit? Why didn't you tell us?"

Glynda: "Miss Xiao Long, could you please explain what you just said?"

Ironwood: "It better not be what I think it is. Was it the accident about a missing Atlesian Paladin-290 wreaking havoc under the viaduct, Miss Xiao Long?"

Ozpin 'Oops. There's nothing I can do, sorry children, but you are on your own.' He just simply take a sip from the Coffee EXRB's power provide.

All girls in Team RWBY is sweating bullet right now.

Roman and Neo were having a hay day right now. The children just busted themselves. They are trying so hard to not laugh. Neo especially.

EXRB: "Ok, hold it right there."

Taiyang: "And what do you mean by-"

EXRB: "Mute." And everyone is unable to make any noise again.

EXRB: "_Sigh_… I understand you families and teachers are worry about your child, but I am not going to let something like this stopping my reaction plans.

So… here you go. (He sent the important scenes of Vol. 2 ep. 3 & 4 into adult's minds.)

…

After this reaction is done, I'll give you times to TALK with your child, but before that, please watch the screen please, un-mute."

While the adults said nothing, but they are casting side glare to both Roman & Neo, which they just shrug it off without a care.

EXRB: "Ok, let's continue then."

**Without saying anything, the evil scientist immediately aims & fires its barreled cannons at the hero. Who dodge the coming shots effortless again.**

**With a jump to the left, and a jump to the right, the hero use the explosion on the ground to boost him up to the air, dodge the bullet assault completely.**

**This only annoyed the evil scientist. Who cursed with his mouth.**

"**Why you little-" He aims his barreled cannons again at his now mid-air enemy, continue his bullet assault. Which again keeps missing its target.**

**The hero curling his body again, spinning toward to the Mach suit, and he land between the gaps with the suit's lags, the scientist try to slamming the barreled cannon to crush him, but only too slow to get him. Make the hero bypass to the backside of the suit. Getting himself out of the attack range of the suit.**

Pyrrha: "He moves himself out of the enemy's attack range, so he can have a chance to attack."

EXRB: "Is it? Let's not forget he is fighting an evil genius."

**The evil doc immediately makes a sweeping gesture, and the back of the suit shift out to be four missiles launcher, each have five missiles in it.**

Neptune: "Ok, that is just over kill."

EXRB: "Consider the machines he built in the past, this is nothing."

Weiss: "Do we want to know about the crime he did?" She asks worryingly.

EXRB: "Not now, but I'll show you the rest in the future."

"**Hun?" the hero notices the missiles, and he immediately speeds toward the walls that are beside him. Due to such speed, he scales toward the ceilings.**

Seeing the Mobian run so fast to a point he is running upside down. One people asking a question they are thinking.

Roman: "Ok, quick question: Just how fast can he go?"

EXRB: "Faster than the speed of light."

"WHAT?!" No-one was expecting this as an answer.

EXRB: "You heard me, he can out run lights, even it was just a little tiny bit faster. I've see it with my own eyes. Good luck on getting to his level Miss Rose." He was having an evil smile on his face again.

Ruby: "But-but-but…"

**The evil scientist keeps attacking, not want to give his enemy any chance to attack; the hero still dodge the attack that is throwing at him, but this is not a method, he need to find a way to attack, perhaps he need to retreat for a bit. He then changes his direction, away from the evil scientist.**

"**You're NOT getting away!" the scientist declare, then he stop his fire, he activate the motion capturing system, the right arm of the Mach suit then shifting, the barreled cannon split away, forming a functional hand.**

It was at this point Ironwood asked.

Ironwood: "Just… how smart is this scientist? To be able to build something like this."

EXRB: "The last time I check, he has a 300 IQ brain."

"What?!"

EXRB: "He can easily design anything that can put Atlas in shame."

Cinder 'If only we can have someone like this on our side, invade Vale would be so much more easily. Instead we only have that a**hole Watts.'

EXRB: "But irony he is also a moron in life, how is that even possible? I really don't know."

Cinder 'Ok, maybe he is a moron, be still better than Watts.'

EXRB: "And the fact that he usually makes his creation have too much personality, which usually end up back fire him. A lot."

Cinder '…' Her eye is twitching.

Yang: "Sound like those typical villains in comic's who think they are powerful, but keeps failing their evil scheme because they are arrogant."

EXRB: "Well… that's an accurate way to describe him."

Coco: "Speaking of which, we still don't know their names, the hero, and the villain."

EXRB: "It'll be reveal later, just watch. It's getting to the good part."

**With a sweep of his hand, the machine hand then shot out from the arms, it has a wire connect it, it's heading directly toward the hero, "Wha?" the hero is not expecting this, without a chance to think, he got caught by the machine hand.**

Velvet: "Oh no."

The good people of Remnant are having a somber expression. This hero is in a big trouble.

**The wire then pulls the hand back, right at the front of the scientist. The hero is trying to break free, but no available; he was at the enemy's mercy.**

Watts: "Well… he tried, but this is the end for him."

Nora: "Just you wait, he is going to use his trump card, and kick his butt!"

Ruby: "Yay, hero never gives ups!"

Yang: "Ruby." Yang doesn't want to crush Ruby's belief, but this situation really is not in hero's flavor.

"Never say never." It was EXRB's voice.

Mercury: "What?"

EXRB: "A battle is only over when you gave up, and a hero never gave up."

Watts: "And just how is he going to do that?"

EXRB: "A miracle."

Emerald: "Really? You are going to rely on miracle? "

EXRB: "No, a miracle is supposed to be creating by a person's own hand."

Watts: "Now you are trying to speak nonsense, miracle can't be creating by hands, that's why it's called miracle."

EXRB: "That's where you are wrong, only a loser will try to wait for a miracle to happen."

**The scenes show the hero close his eyes, as if he is focus on something. **

EXRB: "A winner will use their own hands to create their own miracle."

**Then seven brilliant cut gems appear around the hero, each have different colors, green, red, blue, yellow, purple, turquoise and white.**

Roman: "_whistle_… now that's some big cash money right there."

Glynda: "What are those gems?"

EXRB: "Those are sacred artifacts create by this words God, artifacts that content unlimited powers. As well as unlimited possibility. Artifacts that have the power to create & destroy, bring peace & chaos, create balance or disturb. Artifacts without an exact purpose. Just pure raw power."

"What?!" such title make everyone surprised and awe. Artifact with limitless power.

EXRB: "The peoples of this world gave those gems a name."

EXRB: "Chaos Emeralds." Now that is a wired name to have, why used such name?

"**Wha-" the evil scientist is catching of guard by this turns of event. He tried to use another machine hand to squash the hero, but he is too late, for the hero has connected himself with the sacred artifacts.**

EXRB: "For it has create countless miracles by the hands of goods, and countless calamities by the hands of evils." Now that's why the gems are given this name.

This words struck Ozpin the most, for he understand the consequence if any power fall into the wrong hands.

As for the others, save for the evil group, they are having a second thought, if a power can brings peace, who are they to judge it won't bring chaos.

**And suddenly a golden bright light bust out, complete destroy the Mach suit's arms, the hero is now cover in a golden power, his blue fur turns into a gold color and his peach skin gains a slightly golden hue. Additionally, his green eyes become ruby red and his quills turn upward.**

Ozpin: "I supposed the Magic you told us about is this, right?"

EXRB: "Yes, and this power we are seeing right now, is one of the power the Chaos Emeralds can grant people, we called it Super Transformation, a form any holder of the seven Emeralds can achieve, it basically power up a person to a level of God."

Jaune: "Woah…"

EXRB: "Woah indeed."

Sun: "Ummm… no offense. But red iris, golden Aura covers around… " He slowly list of while glance the golden bombshell of Team RWBY.

Ruby: "It's basically Yang when she is angry."

EXRB: "_Chuck_" "I supposed there do are some similarity, but Miss Xiao Long's Semblance and the power of Chaos Emeralds are completely different level energies. Like I said: different, yet similar."

Yang: "Hey! But does that means my power share similarity to Gods?"

EXRB: "Not really, but if you want to try. I do have a replica of the seven Chaos Emeralds in my scared artifact collection room. Wanna feel what it's like being a God? " This information make Taiyang, Qrow, Glynda, the RWB of RWBY face paled, Yang was already destructive enough, a God power level Yang… please no.

But the mention of a room storing scared artifact pick up the interesting of Salem's circle, Cinder especially.

Cinder 'Scared artifact collection room. Does this mean if I try to get on his good side, he'll give me a chance to try those powers? Maybe we can use this chance to over thrown him. Since he did confirm we can hurt him, I just need to find a way to kill him.'

…

EXRB: "Almost forgot, while the power of Chaos Emeralds is great, it drains a person's energy very quickly, mostly any first-tried people can only last in this form around 2 minutes."

Yang: "Awww… I was hoping for an hour or two."

EXRB: "And the Chaos Emeralds has been fool-proofed when it was created; In order to prevent any person from keeping such power at their dispose, The Chaos Emeralds will always scatter away around the world every time it's full power is been used. That's why successfully collecting all seven is usually considered as a miracle."

Mercury: "That's just lame."

EXRB: "Is it? To me, the Chaos Emeralds are nothing but a tool, just a tool to help people achieve their goal faster. If a person wants to create their own future, they should use their own hand, not rely on such things."

This got the Huntsmen & Huntress in-training thinking, do they rely on their Aura or Semblance too much?

Port: "That's some wise word right there."

Taiyang: "True, a lot of Huntsmen & Huntress tend to rely on Aura, Dust, or Semblance too often, when they were ripped away from these powers, they just lose their ways as if it was the end of world."

This got the Huntsmen & Huntress in-training thinking again; perhaps they really rely on their Aura and Semblance too much. Pyrrha especially.

Pyrrha 'Maybe I rely too much on my Semblance, I always use my Semblance to cover up my mistake, that not a right way for me to improve.'

EXRB: "Having power is great, but even those power are useless the moment you step foot inside a coffin. You can't bring anything to after life."

Cinder 'Hump, only a fool will thinking like that, I only need to use those powers to make myself immortal, invincible, then I can enjoy whatever I want. Only a fool will give up such great power. And it seems you are that fool.'

EXRB 'There's no doubt she is think about making herself invincible and immortal, oh, how native, enteral life is nothing but an endless living hell.'

Nora: "Are we going to watch the movies now? I want to watch the Hero kicking the evil scientist's butt. Or break his leg."

EXRB: "_Chuck_" "Yes yes, we are going to continue, but please, this is no movies, it's a real life event, just being record by us Gods. And no, a hero will not break a villain's leg."

**As the scenes continue, the now power up hero charge into the Mach suit, bust right through its main body. Like hot knife meet butter, leaving a hole right there.**

Qrow: "He is screwed."

EXRB 'Only if you know what he was planning all alone.'

**The Mach suit is now useless, the evil scientist now has no way to fight his enemy, and you know what they say: if you can't fight, run. He then detaches the Mach suit from his mobile capsule, aka, the cockpit.**

Ironwood: "Ok, have to give him some credits, he really thinks about everything."

EXRB 'One of a few times his plans actually work tho.'

Nora: "Boooo~ Coward." This comment earns a few laughs from her friends.

"**Un-ohh, time to goooowaoo!" The scientist immediately put the paddle to the metal, going full speed with his escape. Not wanting to risk anything. He drives his mobile capsule into an escape tunnel in the battleship.**

**The hero immediately catch up, not gonna let his enemy get away, but first, he need to take care of a few things.**

Winter: "What is he doing? Shouldn't he pursuit his enemy?"

EXRB: "You are not seeing the big picture, while the doctor is vulnerable, his robot isn't. So is this battleship."

Glynda: "Wait, you mean-"

EXRB: "Exactly."

**The scenes change to an escape tunnel, the evil scientist is going full speed on his run, he is constantly looking back, see if his chaser had catching up, panic writing on his face. **

**After the mobile capsule going through, the thick protective gates immediately shutting up, one by one. Until the Hero bust through all of it like it was nothing, explosions and flames can be see behind him.**

**The scenes then zoom out, showing the hero coming out from the end of the escape tunnel, the battleship is exploding, flames and damage everywhere, the battleship is a going down now. **

Winter: "Amazing, he destroy an entire ship while manage to catching up his enemy in such a short time."

Yang: "This is sooo AWESOM! ! !" The more she watches, the more she wants to try these Chaos Emeralds.

EXRB: "Awesom? Watch, there's more."

**The scenes show the scientist flying past his other battleships, trying to use the other ship's fire shots to distract his chaser. It is working.**

Neo: "Wait, seriously?"

EXRB: "Just you wait."

**Until the hero bust in and out from one ship to another ship, heavily damage these ships in the process.**

Sun: "This is no doubt the coolest thing I ever seen."

Neptune: "second."

EXRB: "Glad you guys like it, there's more like this in the future."

**The scenes now showing the scientist's mobile capsule heading toward an odd shape facility. The central area of the station is a dome-shaped platform. Surrounding the main dome platform is a ring with seven smaller ellipsoid-shaped units attached to it. Each of these units are attached to the main platform by a small bridge. The main feature, however, is a large silo on the bottom,**

Penny: "Ummm… what is that weird shape object? It kind looks like the Amity Colosseum."

EXRB: "Oh, right. You guys haven't reached the space yet. That Miss polendina, is a space station."

Weiss: "Space station?"

EXRB: "Think of it like a science researching laboratory floating in the space."

Ironwood: "Humm…"

EXRB: "Having a few ideas of what to plans?"

Ironwood: "Not much, I still need more information."

EXRB: "Don't worry, there's more for references in the future reactions." 'I just hope they can handle the truth about this facility.'

**The scenes now change to the inner tunnel of this facility, because the overdrive of full speed, the mobile capsule is getting more unstable, and the balance is losing, it keeps hitting the side of the tunnel. And finally, the capsule breaks apart, no longer able to functional, sending the scientist flying. Fortunately for him, he reached his destination in time, but unfortunately… **

"**Wuaaaaaaaa! ! !" "Ouufff!" "Ahhh!" "Ouuuuuu…." He land on the floor heavily, bounce of the floor, and land on it again, rolled 3 laps then into a stop.**

Few of the audiences winced, that is gotta hurt, since this world have no Aura, his body is gonna take all those impact. He may be a bad guy, but they are not heartless monster.

**The scientist is trying to get up, but un-luckily, the hero bust through form the floor, making his appearance into the room. **

Roman: "Yep, he is so screwed now." Unbelievably, the students all agree with the crime lord. So as the adults.

"**S-Sonic!" The scientist saying panicky.**

Yang: "Sonic? That's his name?"

EXRB: "Yep, he is usually running at the speed of sound, a pretty fitting name I must say."

Jaune: "It's a cool name."

Weiss: "Why do I feel like his name was an intentional name?" Oh-no Weiss, you don't just randomly saying that sentence.

EXRB: "I don't know? Because he usually goes Sonic speed?" Aah, the waiting is always rewarding.

…

Yang: "No way…" Her eyes are widened.

EXRB: "Yes way. Miss Xiao Long, I have a neck for puns and jokes.

And right now Sonic in this super state is called Super Sonic."

Ruby: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You can hear the sound of glass shattering behind her.

Weiss: "Why…?" She is put a hand on her forehead, trying to stop her head from banging the table.

The groaning is coming from everyone.

EXRB: "_Sigh_… tough crowd?"

Yang: "Tough crowd."

Taiyang: "Meh, their loss."

"**I-I'm sorry!" The evil villain is now pleading for mercy.**

Mercury: "Man, what a joke, did he honestly think that's gonna work?"

"**R-really! L-look, go easy on me!" The hero now landing in front of the evil doctor. "I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!" The doctor now is kneeling on his knees, his head on the floor, his hands clasped, assumed the posture for mercy.**

Emerald: "Really? That has to be the fakest pleading I ever heard."

EXRB: "Is it? Was he really trying to pleading?"

Ilia: "What do you mean?"

Ozpin 'Don't tell me...'

"**Well, this is new. Showing remorse Eggman?" The hero, Sonic finally talked.**

Yang: "Wait. Eggman, _pffffff_, EGGMAN?! That's his name?!"

EXRB: "Told you you will like it, but no, that's his nickname, his Full titled name is Doctor Ivo -Eggman- Robotnik."

Winter: "Ivo Robotnik?"

EXRB: "Funny fact, Ivo is supposed to pronounce as -Evil-."

Weiss: "Oh Oum, his name is a pun of evil and robot. Please just end my misery."

EXRB: "Don't be such a drama princess."

Yang: "What he said, don't give our host a Cold shoulder, Ice Queen."

"_Groan_" Surprisingly EXRB was groaning too.

EXRB: "No, Yang, just no, your stander of funny is not funny. Is too obvious & forced; no well hidden meaning behind it."

Yang: "What? Then why don't you show me the definition of a good pun."

EXRB: "You want an example? There are two pianists who had a good marriage.

They always were in a chord."

…

Winter: "That's… actually clever."

EXRB: "I was struggling to figure out how lightning works, but then it struck me. It hurts, even though my brain cell is fully charged afterward. But I still haven't figured out."

"_Snicker_" Someone is laughing. It was Nora.

EXRB: "If I ever try to wear two watches at the same time, would that make me a two-timer?

But it was a horrible idea. So I just made a belt out of watches, turns out it was a waist of time too."

"_Cough_" It was Ozpin.

EXRB: "I am reading a book about anti-gravity. It is impossible to put down.

And it reminds me of a book I read that's about glue, which was still stuck on me this very day."

"_Pffffff_" This time it was Glynda.

EXRB: "I once named a rifle gun: The Punslinger

The description about it? : Often comes in handy."

"Haaaa-" This time it was Ruby who's laughing. Who immediately shut her mouth after the laugh leaked.

Needless to say, Yang was having an expression of betrayed.

EXRB: "Do I still need to make examples?"

Taiyang: "I think that's enough, Master."

Qrow: "Wait Wha-"

Taiyang: "Please, you have to teach me your ways." WUT?!

EXRB "…"

EXRB: "Later, let's finish our first reaction." 'I was not expecting this.' No one was.

"**If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys." Super Sonic was taunting his arch-nemesis Eggman.**

Roman: "Very witty I must say."

EXRB: "Only if it can last longer."

Summer: "What do you mean?"

**Eggman then stealthy take out a controller, and pushed it. "Gotcha!" He was grinning.**

EXRB: "_Sigh_… What is the usual definition of a good story? Plot twisted."

Ozpin: "As I feared."

Ruby: "What?"

EXRB: "Everything was all according to his master plan this entire time."

"What?!"

**Suddenly the hidden device that was underneath the floor rise up, and the celling lower the second part of the device, surrounds Super Sonic. "Wha-" Without even able to finish his sentence, the device activate, sending energy plus toward Super Sonic, bounding him in the center. This was all a big trap all alone.**

Weiss: "What?!"

Velvet: "B-but he was stopping his plans."

EXRB: "Wrong."

The teenagers look at EXRB.

EXRB: "Eggman never reveal his true intention, the reason he build this huge army? Act like he was about to unleash an attack? Is to lure Sonic out, for he holds the Seven Chaos Emeralds."

Blake: "You mean… his target was…"

EXRB: "The Chaos Emeralds."

Ironwood: "Impossible! How did he even manage to calculate the way he'll act, the way he'll move, and the chance he'll fall for his trap?!"

EXRB: "While he is an evil moron, let's not forget he is indeed a 300 IQ genius.

He may not be able to build something that's reliable, but he sure as hell knows how to predict his enemies. Or even manipulate them.

And our hero here is a person who has a strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. Which means his will always appear when there is evil."

Pyrrha: "So this entire time, he was luring Sonic to his trap?"

EXRB: "To be fair, the plan we are seeing now is his foolproof plan B. Lure Sonic to the C.E.C. While his plan A was destroy Sonic, and get the Chaos Emeralds. That's if he can actually get him.

The only thing he is ever bad at dealing with, is coping with unexpected situations. Which he rarely needs to."

Ghira: "Foresight to a point of unbelievable…"

Sienna: "What is he planning? And what is C.E.C?"

…

EXRB: "Something only a mad person would do…

And the acronym is standing for **Chaos Energy Cannon**."

The changing of the plot catching the interesting of the evil group, now they want to find out what this villain wants to do.

**Super Sonic try to move, try to break free, but it was no used. Eggman got him, the device then start charge up with purple electric spark.**

Ruby: "Why can't he break free? Didn't you say Chaos Emerald can power up any person to a level of God?"

EXRB: "True I did said that, but that require a person truly understand how the power works, and Eggman here fully understand how the power works. He knows how to restrict the power of Chaos Emeralds. And Gods are not all that invincible.

The Chaos energy Sonic is using is the positive energy, but the energy Eggman's machine is using is the negative energy."

Weiss: "What is he going to do to him?"

EXRB: "…Force the power right out from his body… And turning it all into negative energy…"

**The device finally charge up, and it start shocking Super Sonic with purple electric. Eggman just watch the scenes, enjoy his victory and laugh like a mad man he was. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Nrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Super Sonic trying to resist the electric shock, but the power is directly aim for the Chaos Energy, and soon, he was forced to unravel the Super Transformation, return back to his normal state. The Seven Chaos Emeralds forced right out from his body.**

"**Nrrrrrgggggghhh… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**The scenes then change to the outside of the space station. The lower part of the large silo on the bottom is shifting, it is change its appearance, reveal it true form. An Orbit Cannon.**

Winter: "What… isn't this a research laboratory?"

EXRB: "It is, but it is also modified into a weapon, this is similar to what we called an **Orbit Cannon**. Or **Chaos Energy Cannon** in Eggman's case."

Ghira: "And that is?..."

EXRB: "…"

…

EXRB: "It was a brand kind of weapon that's been list as totally illegal and forbid in a lot of the universe. The reason? Because it is a weapon that can bombard any location form directly above."

"WHAT?!"

EXRB: "You heard me right; a weapon so far still doesn't have any exact way to counter than directly destroy it. A weapon with almost no weakness."

Weiss: "Y-you are j-joking right?"

EXRB: "I really wish it was a joke, but the moment I decide to show you this world, I accept this shocking information's consequence."

Ironwood: "You say this weapon: Orbit Canon, have almost no weakness, how is that even possible?"

…

EXRB: "Tell me, General, if today an orbit canon appeared in Remnant's atmosphere, and it has aim Vale city as its target, what will you do?"

Winter: "What?!"

Ironwood: "!"

…

Ironwood closed his eyes, he didn't say anything, he was thinking, thinking an answer for this horrible question.

…

Everyone is waiting for his answer, time seemly slow down, it was only 15 seconds, but for everyone it feels like 3 minutes.

…

Ironwood: "…Evacuated the entire city…"

Winter: "General!"

Weiss: "You can't be serious!"

Ozpin: "I am afraid that is the only right choice we have, children."

Pyrrha: "Professor, you can't be serious about this!"

Yang: "How can you say something like this!?"

Qrow: "Sorry to break your belief, champion girl, firecracker, but Oz here is right."

Ruby: "Uncle…"

Qrow: "Sorry, pipsqueak, but if a weapon as deadly as that actually exist, then there's nothing we can do than saving as much life as we can. Even I really want to disagree with the General here. Jimmy here makes the right choice."

Ironwood: "Qrow…"

Qrow: "Go on, explain your reason."

Ironwood: "…

So far, Remnant does not have any weapon that can reach atmosphere, which means we have no way to destroy an orbit canon, let alone reach it, the best choice we can do, is save as much life as we can."

EXRB: "Correct."

Seinna: "Then… this mean…"

EXRB: "Hold it right there, Miss Khan. I never say the one we see is an orbit canon; I only say it is similar. Eggman is not going to remove any city."

Ilia: "Then… what exactly is it? What exactly did he want to do?"

EXRB: "A weapon Eggman is going to use to conquer the world. The Chaos Energy Cannon. He is going to fire all the negative energy into Mobius."

Blake: "He wants to destroy the world?!"

EXRB: "No, the opposite, rather than destroy it, he want to rebuild the world, rebuild it into his own empire: The Eggman Empire."

Roman: "Sheesh, looks like someone got a really huge ego here."

EXRB: "You could say that again."

Ozpin: "You say he wants to shoot the negative Chaos energy to the planet, any reason behind it?"

EXRB: "…let us keep watching, it's going to be revealed very soon."

**The cannon have finally completed its transformation; reveal its fully attacking mode, the Chaos energy can be seen charging. **

"**Ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman's high pitch voice laugh can be heard, excitement all in his voice.**

**The scenes change to another control panel, he is enjoying every moment of it.**

"**Oh, I've wait a long time for this!" He is hands are rubbing together, a device beside him; it was a device with seven color lights as the seven Chaos Emeralds, a button on it.**

Velvet: "No no no no NO!"

Roman: "That's the fire button, right?"

EXRB: "Yep."

Qrow: "He really is going to press it, right?"

EXRB: "Yep."

Ruby: "No!"

**He making another dynamic gesture, stretching his right hand all the way up, and slam his finger all the way down on the button, pressed it. "FIRE!"**

**The permission was given, and the cannon fired.**

"NO!" "You CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" "THIS IS MAD!" "Why WOULD anyone WANT to DO THAT!"

**The Chaos Energy burst out from the muzzle, the purple laser shoots all the way from space into the ocean, priced through the atmosphere, creates 3 airwave rings, and hitting right into Mobius, creating a massive shockwave that pushed all the weather clouds aside.**

**The scenes then change to a beachside, showing how big the shockwave is, the ocean water have been pushed high up in the sky, in this very instant, the colorful world lose its color, everything was cover up with a grayish color, symbolic the world's doom.**

**The scenes change to a close up screen on Eggman's glasses, reflecting Mobius in its darkest time, the ground is shaking, a massive earthquake is happening, splitting the land apart, as well as the ocean. Soon the once whole planet was shattered just like Remnant's Moon, but the differences are the entire planet is shattered. The land, the kingdom, the ocean, is no more connected; it was separate by the Chaos Energy, revealing the core of the planet.**

Save for Tyrian and Salem, everyone is having a different level of shocking expression, Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, are having a somber expression, they witness a mad man trying to causing chaos in the world, and he succeed.

For Ironwood, this is unforgivable, he prefers huge fire power, but this is ridiculous, this weapon will not bring peace, it will only lead to chaos. Perhaps he really needs to re-think about what Atlas' space research focus should be; not weapon develop, but any peaceful research.

Glynda is not taking this well, as a professional Huntress, she has witness fair share of evil crimes in her days, but this… surpass any of those crimes, this man is dangerous, dangerous than an elder Grimm. And the fact he is watching his action with a wild grin is not making this any better. She wants to yell, but she needs to stay strong now, she need to make an example for the children, especially mister Pine, who is sitting right beside her, who is watching the event with a scare expression. For now, all she could do, is place her hand on his, trying her best to comfort the scared child.

For Ozpin, this scene reminds him of the past with the brothers, they destroy things they do not like, without a care. 'Could this be a possible result in the past? Probably, the brothers could just bombard the entire world if they want. Would that be a better result? If the world is no more, no one need to suffer- No, don't think like that, life is full of things that are worth living, there has to be a way for a happy ending, I have to believe again, not just because EXRB's words, but for Miss Rose, and Mister Arc.'

Port: "Dear Oum, this man has to be put down."

Oobleck: "Agree."

The Branwen twins, for the first time after these years, are on the same page here. This man; is crazy.

For Qrow, he is starting to have a new view of the definition of evil, the Queen of Grimms want to wipe out the humanity, leaving the world for herself; but this man, what he is doing right now, is destroy the world, then rebuild it as the way he see it fit like EXRB said. Just… which one is worse? … He needs a strong drink right now. And he rethink the strongest drink he ever taste, a glass of wine appear in front him, he immediately grab it, and bottom up the entire glass, he really don't want to thinking right now.

For Raven, she was shaken, at first she was interest in these Chaos Emeralds, a tool with unlimited power, a power that is probably greater than the Maiden Power, but after seeing how much disaster this power can cause, she was not sure, _Artifacts that have the power to create & destroy, bring peace & chaos, create balance or disturb. For it has creates countless miracles by the hands of goods, and countless calamities by the hands of evils. _The word EXRB said is echoing in her mind, she wants power, but can she control this power? Or will the power control her?

Sienna watching this scenes with a disgusting, this is mad, she may want to use some violence to getting attention, but this is too much, she would never ever agree to do something like this. So is Ilia, she can't not believe someone would doing such a thing to his world.

Roman's reaction… is probably the most unexpected; he put his right hand on his face.

Roman: "This is f**ked, this man is f**ked up, I may be a bad guy, but even I have standers, and this just cross the line." This catching the good guy group off guard, he may be a criminal, but it seems he still have some human side in him.

Neo: "Roman…" Neo is hugging Roman's left arm, trying to seek some comfort, sure, she may be a sadistic in area like watching her enemy doing pointless struggling, but even this is too much for her, such idea like destroy the nature is completely foreign to her.

For Junior & Malachite Twins, this is a completely crazy level crime, sure, they are no stranger to shady jobs or illegal business, but never in their life have they encounter someone like this. A mad man who would go as far as blast the whole world if it mean he get to conquer the world.

For Belladonna family, this… this is just straight out from a nightmare, Blake is on her break point, why? Why is there always people who want nothing but chaos, why is there always people refuse to live in peace, she just can't understand, why?

Kali is hugging her daughter, doing her best to comfort her child as a mother can do. Ghira is starting to have a second though about the White Fang, sure, he knows what kind of person Sienna is like, but people can change, after all these years, is she still the old Sienna he remembered, or a completely different person? Will her approve such idea to getting more attention from the society? He must talk to her face to face; perhaps he'll ask EXRB to give them a privacy space to talk later.

For Schnee family, Weiss is scared, that's something you normally DO NOT seeing. She knew there is bad people out there, planning evil scheme to hurt people, but she never imagine it to be like this. Blast the whole planet, who even wants to do that? Just how twisty is this Eggman? Winter is having a somber face too, she knew what kind of people the Atlas Council is like, and they definitely will try to make such weapon like this to become legal. Just so they could rub the stupid fact Atlas is the best kingdom to ever exist. Don't get her wrong, she know just how prideful Atlas' people are, especially the upper class, they want power, to make themselves invincible, she despite it, she acts pride only because she honors herself as a soldier who ensures other's safety. She knew what is right and wrong, but that lead to another question, what will her father do if he learns about something like this exist? Will her father try to get his hand on this weapon? To power up the company even furthermore?

For Penny. She is still a little bit confused about the emotion she was experiencing, before, the emotion she understand are just a string of codes, but now the feelings are real, and she find herself not liking this man, is this what anger is?

Zwei is growling at the man on the screen, that is something you don't seen the Cogi doing normally, Zwei is friendly to anyone, so you know something is wrong with a person if Zwei doesn't like this person.

Team JNPR, CV, SN are not having a good time, this is madness, a person just blasted the world without any remorse, guilty. For what? To conquer the world? To build the world after his own imagine? Such idea is foreign to any of them, sure, they knew what evil is like, but they never expect any person to bring it to such a crazy level. Is this man still a human? Is he worse than the Grimm?

The Rose & Xiao Long family is doing well and not well at the same time, Summer and Taiyang are no stranger to evil like this, but their daughters aren't, Ruby and Yang is looking at the screen with disbelieve. All they can do now, is comfort their child.

For Yang, she is… scared… that's something she had stop feeling since that day, she arms herself with anything she can, smile whenever she can, to prevent herself from ever feel like this ever again, but… instead of fear the mad man that's on the screen, she is more worry about her baby sister. During their childhood, Yang had try anything she can, to prevent Ruby from learning something like this exist, sure, she know one day Ruby is going to learn the world's true self, the ugly truth, but still it's too early for Ruby to learn something like this. She just wants her baby sister have a happy childhood.

Ruby… is silently watching the scenes… she didn't say anything… nor express anything, she simply watching the scenes. She… wants to yell, or crying? She doesn't know. None of this making any sense to her, the fairy tale only says the evil guy wants to cast darkness to the world, but those were never detailed. The bad guys on the TV news were always just crook that were caught by police or Hunters; even the worst case is just death that were caused by aggressive White Fang members.

…

…

The evil group? Emerald is speechless, they were planning to unleash destruction in Vale, but their plans are nothing compared to this. This man, just one man, causes this much destruction, more than any of them can measure up. Mercury is dumb folder now, he build a full army, and got it trashed away, all for this plan?! Just how much resource did this man have? To planning something like this, without giving a care about how much fire power he loses. What… what exactly is he thinking? This man… is scarier than Cinder.

Speaking of the devil herself, Cinder is… shaking; this man… is not a human… was he really a moron? Or was that just a comment EXRB used to interference with her judgment? There's no way a person who can planning something like this a moron. If anything, this person is a devil… yes, a devil, a devil who does not care anyone but himself. For the longest time, Cinder is finding herself blood ran cold and boiling at the same time. A man who can make her scared so much; and respect so much.

For Adam, this… this is exactly what he need, a weapon that could destroy the SDC in an instant, the bastard Schnee can't escape from this destructive power, he could use this to wipe out the human. He does not care how many people would be catch in the crossfire; he will fire this weapon if it means the Humans will die immediately. It's a good thing he wear his mask back on, because he sure as hell don't want anyone to see the excitement in his eyes.

Watts is at loss of word, he always consider himself unmatched in area like science and machine, but this man, a man who been title by a God as moron, beat him in everything in those area, just… just what exactly is this man? A genius? A moron? Or a devil?

Hazel is shocked, this man just blast the world, shatter it, and is smiling at his own work. What kind of past did he have to making him like this?

…

For our last 2 guests, they have very different thoughts.

Tyrian: "HA HA HA HA HA HA! Ohhhhh my Oum! He did it, he actually destroy his own world! Ooooooohhhhhh~ this is truly the best! Hahahahahahaha!"

Salem says nothing, but in her mind, she was shocked.

Salem 'A mortal… achieve something only Gods can do… h-how? How was this even possible? Even I can't shatter the ground like this.'

Suddenly EXRB speaked.

EXRB: "If you are wondering this is the end of this world, then I guarantee you it is not, the story is far from over. This, is only just the beginning."

Expect Tyrian, this information did not make anyone feels better, what plot twist is waiting ahead?

**Suddenly, few… massive purple energy tentacles rising out form Mobius' core, it is wiggling all over every splitting gaps.**

Mercury: "What the hell is that…"

Emerald: "Gross."

EXRB: "That, is the very reason why Eggman want to shoot the cannon."

Ironwood: "What?"

**The screens change back to Eggman, he is watching the disaster that is his work with interesting. "Whoooa!" He is grinning like mad.**

**The screens change to one of the splitting gaps, showing something is coming out from the depth… … it was a massive monster, right now his body looks like it's made out of the purple energy like the tentacles, the screens right now can only shows his upper body, makes everyone wonder how big this monster is.**

Jaune: "Ok… w-what was that thing?"

EXRB: "A monster that's been awakened from its long slumber. A monster that should not be awaked. Dark Gaia."

**The scene shows Sonic lying on the floor, desperately trying to get up on his feet. But the power of the electric shock is just too strong, it not just draining the Chaos Emeralds' energy, but his energy too.**

Velvet: "Please, make it stop."

EXRB: "…"

**The scenes change to an angle that shows the monster, using his right hand to holding the land, supporting his body to stand up. But the monster's face is yet to be seen.**

**The scenes then shows something is wrong with Sonic, his body is changing, his entire arms and hand is getting bigger, the fur on this arms getting longer and darker, the nail getting sharper, break through his glove, showing his now monstrosity hands.**

**The scenes change to another angle, showing Sonic's appearance is changing; all of his blue fur is changing to dark blue. His face is twisting due to the pain that happening to his body.**

Weiss: "Wha-what is happening to him?"

EXRB: "Because he is the one that is using the Chaos Emeralds, making him the current vessel of the Chaos Energy, while Eggman was able to cut off his transformation, but he didn't completely cut it off."

Glynda: "Why?"

EXRB: "Because Chaos Emerald can't not be used with its full potential without a living soul, even its power can be harness by machine, it can't never use to its full power without a soul to command it. And because of that, Eggman is using Sonic's soul and body as a bridge to transport the Chaos Energy into his cannon."

Pyrrha: "Then… what does it have to do with his body's changing?"

EXRB: "Like a power circuit, the circuits are connected, so energy can be transferred to any end anytime. And due to Sonic being the close proximity to the Chaos Emeralds, the feedback created from the Chaos Energy Cannon caused some of Dark Gaia's energy to infect Sonic, causing him to transform."

**The screen shows the Dark Gaia, showing what looks like its head, but due to the un-clear energy shape, no one can tell what it really looks like, but its head is really wide, the screen then change back to Sonic, showing his teeth changing too, the teeth from his gums are getting sharper like beast's fangs, after the change of the teeth is done, Sonic let out a beast roar. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH! ! !" Right now, he looks like a werewolf from fairy tale.**

Kali: "Oh dear…"

**The screen then change to Dark Gaia, showing its full face, a gargantuan creature, it has a lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long claws, and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth; it was letting out a terrifying roar.**

Roman: "One gigantic ugly face."

Neo: "Ditto."

**The screen then change to the Chaos Emeralds, Its power has been fully drained, the glory shiny form no longer exist, change to a dull black stone like coal. And without its power, The Seven Emeralds drop to the floor with clang sounds.**

**With the power transport complete, the energy draining device store back to the floor and ceiling, leaving Sonic in his new monstrosity form. He is panting from all the screaming and pain in the transforming he was receiving. "Ho ho ho!" Eggman's laugh can be heard.**

"**Success! A brilliant success!" He is declaring his victory with another dynamic gesture. "It's just as the ****Gaia Manuscripts**** foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha!" He finally reveals his reason behind his action.**

Oobleck: "Gaia Manuscripts?"

EXRB: "These manuscripts are an ancient collection of documents, records and knowledge chronicling the Time of awakening that occurred tens of thousands of years ago."

Glynda: "Time of awakening?"

Blake: "Tens of thousands of years ago?!"

EXRB: "The time of awakening is an event that appears in Mobius. It is a major global phenomenon that occurs naturally on the planet every few millions of years where the planet is broken apart by Dark Gaia, following the beast's return to full maturity in an attempt to destroy the world. Following this cataclysmic break-up, the world is put back together by Light Gaia, who awakens at the same time and returns Dark Gaia to dormancy before going back to sleep as well."

Ghira: "A monster that awaken to destroy the world?!"

EXRB: "This is one of the reason I mentioned of the endless possible in this world, this world's light and darkness have been clash with each other ever since the birth of this world."

Ozpin: "You mention Light Gaia. I supposed that is the light's represent?"

EXRB: "Correct, every world, exist light and darkness, in your world, it was Grimm; in this world, it was Dark Gaia."

EXRB: "The time of awakening was instigated by Mobius itself to have a balance between light and darkness. The genesis for the event took place in the beginning of time with the birth of Dark Gaia and Light Gaia following Mobius' creation. Following their purposes, Dark Gaia sought the planet's destruction while Light Gaia sought to protect it from his dark counterpart. In the end, Dark and Light Gaia began an endless cycle of destruction and rebirth of the planet. In this cycle, Dark Gaia would sleep in Mobius' core for millions of years to gather negative energy and then emerge from the core as Perfect Dark Gaia, splitting the world apart. Light Gaia would then awaken, return Dark Gaia to sleep, and restore the earth before going back to sleep as well. If Dark Gaia should succeed its mission, all life on the planet would perish, and the death planet would enter a deep slumber until Light Gaia's arrival. The time where these two deities would awaken, rising up to their full potential, became known as the time of awakening."

Glynda: "Perfect Dark Gaia?"

EXRB: "Right now, the form we are seeing is not it's prime, for it has been awaken way earlier than it should be, it's power is not complete."

This information shocked everyone again. This monster is not at its full power?! Then what will it be like if it is at its prime?!

EXRB: "But… perhaps it was a good things Eggman awaken it earlier."

Weiss: "How?! How is this a good thing?!"

EXRB: "Think about it, the time when Dark Gaia is awakening, it's in its prime form, therefore, it'll have the power to destroy the world immediately, but since it was awaken way too earlier than it should, it means it can be defeat easier than it usually took."

Velvet: "But… the power of Chaos Emeralds is no more, how is the people of the world going to fight it?"

Neptune: "Not to mention there's no Aura, Semblance, or Dust around this world. How are they going to do that?"

…

"Light Gaia." It was Jaune.

EXRB: "Correct, Mister Arc."

EXRB: "When Dark Gaia is awaking, the Light Gaia will return as well, since the Light Gaia's purpose is to stop Dark Gaia. Even though the Light Gaia is awaking earlier too."

Ruby: "Then the world is safe?" Ruby finally speak, she has been staying quiet for very long. Her voice is still shaking, but there is hopeful spark in her voice.

EXRB: "Not now, but it will. For Sonic is the hero of this world, he will save the world, even without people asking him, he will do what is the right thing."

Watts: "That is just way too optimism, just because a hero never give up, that doesn't mean he can save the world, look at how much mess this world is in right now!"

EXRB: "Then you clear didn't learn anything I was trying to teach here."

Watts: "What?!"

EXRB: "A looser will only try to wait for a miracle to happen."

Ruby: "But a winner will try to create their own miracle." A smile full of determination written on her face.

EXRB: "Correct, Miss Rose, seems like someone's actually paying an attention here." A warming & proudly smile written on his face.

Understand the reason why their host is showing them this event, the Huntsmen & Huntresses in-training all regain a hopeful spark in their eyes, as well as a hopeful smile. They feel like they just getting a bit more stronger, not physically, but mentally. The fear they were have earlier are all gone, Oscar too no longer feel fears.

Save for Ozpin, the teachers and adults having their eye widened, they didn't even realize the intension behind this very plan of his, the reason why he want them to watch the other worlds with him.

EXRB: "Let us keep watching, it's close to the end of the begging."

"**You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman." Sonic finally regain his breathe, his voice getting deeper than usual, and he is not happy with what Eggman did and put him into.**

"**Ahh, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! So long, friend!" Eggman taunting his arch-nemesis once again, then sit back in his seat, reveal the control panel is another Mobile Capsule, Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. This causing the air in the room getting sucked out into the outer space, pulling sonic back with a strong force, he try to holding a ridge on the floor, prevent himself getting throwing into the space.**

This turns of event confused everyone.

EXRB: "Oh, right, you guys have no idea what space is like."

Winter: "Why is the air leaking into the space?"

EXRB: "That's because there's nothing in the space, the space is the existence of a vacuum."

Weiss: "Wait, really?"

EXRB: "Yea, it's… really hard for me to explain the logical to you if none of you had any idea about how the space worked. But the basic you need to know now is that space is really cold, it's **-454.8 degrees Fahrenheit** /-**270 degrees Celsius**. You will turn into a **Living Ice Sculpture** the moment you step foot into the space." **(Author note: Since I am an Asian, we use Celsius as our temperature measures, and I don't know what kind of measures did Remnant use, so there you go, I put both measure here.)**

Yang: "Sheesh, that is way too cold for my taste."

EXRB: "And there's no Oxygen in the space, you will die from asphyxia if you decide to go to the space without wearing any professional gears."

Qrow: "Man, sounds like a hell."

Taiyang: "You mean a _Cold_ hell? Aeh? Get it?"

"_Groan_"

EXRB: "Ahem."

Taiyang: "Ok… maybe not now."

EXRB: "Then let's return to the reaction."

**But the suction power is simply too strong, after a few second, Sonic's hand slipped away, result in himself getting throwing into the outer space, but luckily, he was throwing right into Mobius. **

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The screen showing him falling back into Mobius with the now energy-less Chaos Emeralds.**

Nora: "Soooooo, is there any way for him to… not dying from that fall?"

EXRB: "Watch, and you'll see. Our hero here has been into situation that's far more dangerous than this."

Mercury: "That sentences really easy our worries."

EXRB: "Then maybe it's a good time for you to starting grow a pair then." This earns him another laugh from Emerald, so as the other children.

**Dark Gaia screeches once more before breaking apart into a cloud of purple mist and scattering across the planet.**

Port: "Hummm, that's… weird, can't it maintain its form?"

EXRB: "That's because it can only control its power if it have a more structured body, right now it is nothing but a form of negative energy. Like I said, Dark Gaia has been awakening way too earlier than it was supposed."

Pyrrha: "So does that mean it won't be too much of a threat for now?"

EXRB: "No, while it has no power to do anything physically, that doesn't mean he can't do anything."

Yang: "Soooooooo?"

EXRB: "Like a beast that's awakening from its slumber, the first thing it'll do, is seeking for food, and the food is the negative from people's hearts."

Glynda: "Wait.. you mean…"

EXRB: "Unlike the Grimms in your world, which can only sense negative emotion, Dark Gaia here can feed on negative emotion, making itself stronger. Similar, yet different."

Ironwood: "So, it's basically a race with time, seeing who is the first to recover from the awakening."

EXRB: "Exactly."

Neptune: "That does not sound good at all."

EXRB: "You forgot one thing, Our hero Sonic here is the fastest thing that ever lived. Traveling from country to country is noting to him."

Penny: "Country?"

EXRB: "Right, not every world share same society system like yours, but Country is similar to your Kingdom system, just there's no monarch to rule, but instead it was a position call president to rule. A leader of an entire Country." Such concept interested Dr. Oobleck, he'll ask for more example for references later.

Ozpin: "No council man?" He hoped.

EXRB: "Those f**ker still exist, but they have less power than the president. They are more of an advisory to the president. Sorry to disappoint you." Anddd there goes his hope. **(Disclamer: I am not insulting any political figure, but I am sick and tire of this thing call politics and its drama. My country, Taiwan, our politics is a mess.)**

Ozpin: "_Sigh_… I knew it was too good to be truth." Which he get a pat from both Glynda and Ironwood.

EXRB: "One can dream, Ozpin, one can dream."

**The screen then showing Sonic is still falling from the air, he is unconscious.**

Velvet: "On no! He is going to hit the ground!"

Everyone tense up, this is not good, if something does not happened, something messy is going to happen, and it's not gonna be pretty.

**Out of nowhere, a green energy bubble forming around Sonic, stop him in the track of his falling.**

"Phew." A lot of people let go the breathe they were holding.

**Sense something happened, Sonic finally regain conscious. "Hun?" But unfortunately, the energy bubble disappeared, and this could only mean one thing.**

**He is going to falling again.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!" And he falls to the ground below him. Making a huge "TUDH!" sound.**

Save for the evil group, everyone winced again, that has to hurt.

EXRB: "Don't worry, he is fine."

Qrow: "The reality says otherwise."

EXRB: "Nan, he is fine."

**The scenes then shows Sonic land on the ground, with his head stuck in the ground. The Chaos Emeralds land around him, but one just had to land right on the back of his head, as if adding the salt on the wound.**

Glynda: "Of all the body parts to land, of course it has to be the head." She pinches her nose bridge while saying the fact annoyed.

Qrow 'Guy has an even worse luck than me. Poor lad.'

**With a few struggle, Sonic finally pull out his head, still a little bit dizzy from all this crazy stuff. "What the heck is going on?"**

EXRB: "See? I told you he was fine."

Roman: "You know what? I am not even going to question any logical again." Roman comments his thoughts, which surprisingly getting few more nods from the others.

**Take a look around, you know what they say: always check your surroundings, especially if you just fall right back to the planet. And around him are green fields, a countryside place probably, considered there was a windmill right beside him. The sky was still dark, the new day was still yet to begin, so that means its right before dawn, good. Then what about the Chaos Emeralds? And what is that weird red Chihuahua Mobians like thing with tiny fairy wings over there? … wait, red Chihuahua Mobian?!**

Yang: "Wait…was that guy sleeping there the whole time? Didn't he hear how loud that crush is? Not to mention the screaming."

Coco: "Nan, never seen him till this point. Heavy sleeper?"

Penny: "Actually… it looks like he was unconscious."

Velvet: "Oh no, what if sonic actually land on him, and knock him out?!"

…

Nora: "Oops."

…

Qrow 'That would be extremely un-lucky if that's actually the case.'

Ozpin 'Could he be…?'

**Seeing someone is unconscious, Sonic immediately walk closer and checking his condition. Upon closer looking, this Chihuahua Mobian is really tiny, as tiny as a human pet dog, and a shiny green orb in his chest, why is he doing along in a nowhere place? He pick him up by his tiny tail. "Hey, you okey?!" He asking while shaking him a little bit.**

"**Can't... I can't... Eat another bite." The tiny Chihuahua reply, seems like it was dreaming.**

"**Hey! Pull yourself together!" He shakes him once more, but more violently this time.**

"**Hun… Hun?" The tiny Mobian finally awaked, but it seems he didn't realize he was being picked up by somebody, and funny, he didn't remember the world being upside down.**

Yang: "It's like trying to awaking Ruby on weekend morning."

Ruby: "Yang!" Her face was getting red as her hood, good, at least Ruby is back at her old self.

Weiss: "Like you are one talking, Xiao Long." She remember the first time trying to waking the Golden Bombshell, it was not pleasant.

Yang: "I don't know what you are talking about." She tries to avoid making eye contact with Weiss.

Blake: "_Sigh_" She simply face palming.

**As he wakes up, the first thing he saw was someone's leg, upside down, and he moves his sight, there's a bulky body, and then, a scary looking beast staring right at him!**

"**Aaaaah!" He immediately react by sending a kick in the beast's face, which make the beast let go of him, he then quickly running behind the nearest shelter nearby.**

"**Don't eat me! I taste bad!" He sacredly says. Afraid he is going to be someone's lunch.**

Mercury: "Nice kick. But you kick someone who can swallow you whole, that's basically a dead wish."

'What an ass.' Most young mind thinking.

**Seeing the tiny Mobian is awaked, Sonic asking "You OK? Nothing broken?"**

**After a 5 seconds silence, seeing the big scarier monster is not going to eat him, the tiny Mobian finally gets the situation and answer back. "Oh, I'm just fine! Thanks for asking, Mister Monster Guy!" he calms down and flying toward Sonic.**

Port: "Humm? Interesting, he can fly with those tiny wings, but what kind of animal is he based on?"

Pyrrha: "That's actually weird. A Chihuahua, and… fairy wings?"

Nora: "Maybe he is a fairy?"

Ozpin 'Humm…'

Ren: "I don't think he is a fairy. Mr. EXRB, can you explain?"

EXRB: "Hummm… Nan, that'll be spoiling."

Emerald: "Really?"

EXRB: "Yep."

**Sonic: "Mister... Monster guy? (Looks himself over) Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly."**

**Right now he resembles a werewolf and gains more muscle mass and weight. He grows slightly larger, with a broader torso, a longer muzzle, larger hands, and longer, more muscular arms. Additionally, his finger nails become claw-like and his teeth become fangs. Likewise, his ears become more curved and thin, and his lips become black. His once peach skin is now a pale blue. His fur grows into a lush, heavy, dark blue coat. He also gains fur in places in places he normally does not, such as on his arms and chest. Traits of white fur also appear on his wrists, the end of his quills, and on his chest.**

**For attire, Sonic loses his white gloves, exposing his hands, and his socks become slightly frilled in the back. The white stripe on his shoes is replaced with grey metal that has three spikes on the surface. The bottoms of each of his soles are now covered with eighteen small, metal spikes.**

**All in all, he really looks like a Werewolf, or a Werehog in this case.**

Coco: "No offense, but right now his appearance basically screaming: I am dangerous. Don't come near me."

EXRB: "Yea, negative energy can be a huge pain sometimes."

Ironwood: "What do you mean?"

EXRB: "You'll see what I mean when we see other world's example."

"**Yeah! Look at those teeth! And those claws! What's your name anyway?" the tiny Mobian ask Sonic.**

**Sonic: "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?" He introducing himself while doing his trade mark gesture pose.**

"**Huh? Hmmmm. Huh?!" The tiny Mobian trying to answer, but unable to answer the question. UN-OH.**

**?: "What IS my name? AHHH! I don't know! I can't remember!" he is running in circle, panicking. OH-NO.** (3)

Taiyang: "Wait, really?"

Qrow: "And here I consider myself un-lucky enough."

Winter: "Amnesia? Was it really because he fall on him?"

Kali: "Poor thing…"

Ozpin 'Is he really what I think he is?'

**Sonic: "What, you forgot who you are?" He was not expecting this.**

**?: "Yup. I remember something falling from the sky... (He bodyslams himself to the ground) and everything just going all white... and then nothing! (He stumbles around in daze) I can't remember a thing past that!"**

Sienna: "A bit overdone for expressing. Don't you think?"

Coco: "Looks like we got an actor here."

Weiss: "So he really did fall on him."

**Sonic: "Uh-oh, (Turn to the screen camera and shrug.) did I fall on him?"**

Roman: "Yes, yes you did." He really isn't questioning what Sonic just did.

…

…

Glynda: "Did he just… shrug to us?"

EXRB: "Yep."

Weiss: "Ok. HOW?!"

EXRB: "One of the many mysteries in the universes, just ignore it, sometimes things are better left un-touched."

Raven: "Really now?!"

EXRB: "Trust me, I tried to figure out this once, and I end up get myself a horrible headache for a week. I am really speaking from experience, just ignore it." He is massaging his temper.

…

…

Raven: "This is ridiculous."

EXRB: "Ridiculous? Nora, could you do me a flavor? Boop Miss Branwen here."

Nora: "Got it."

Raven: "What are you trying to d-" "Boop!" She didn't even finish her sentence, and Nora is Booping her nose, while staying upside down in the midair. How?

EXRB: "Disclaimer: I didn't do anything,** I swear with my life.**" He raised both his hand in the air.

…

…

…

Qrow: "Oooookey… I'll bite, how?"

Everyone in Team RWBY and JPR, CV, SN just shrug. They have long accepting not to questioning Nora's special ability.

Qrow: "Oz?"

Ozpin: "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"

Qrow: "Glynda?"

Glynda: "If you are expecting an answer, then no. I don't know."

Qrow: "Girl?" He asking Nora.

Nora: "Honestly, I have no idea myself. I just can do this." She is giving a shrug too. While still upside down in the midair.

Qrow just blink a few times, then taking another sip at his new flask.

…

…

EXRB: "Shall we return to the reaction?"

Glynda: "Yes please."

**?: "Oh, man, what am I gonna do?! What CAN I do? Where do I go from here?! What'll I.. Oof, I'm hungry." He is panicking in the air, he keeps moving around, and he remember he was hungry, so he just let himself falling, sinking in depressing.**

**Sonic catching him with his right hand: "Hey, don't worry! I'll help you get your memory back." Such kindness lighten up the little guy's mood.**

**?: "Really? You mean it?" He moves on Sonic's head.**

**Sonic: "Absolutely! I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around."**

**?: "Oh, thank you! You're the best, Mister Monster Guy- I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He move in front Sonic, facing him.**

**The two of them then High Five. "Ha ha ha!"**

Summer: "It's not even 3 minutes, and they already become friends. Awwwww."

Ruby: "Like me and Penny."

Penny: "Yay. Just like us."

Ozpin: "Hummm…"

EXRB: "Anything you want to say? Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin: "Just a guess, but I'll ask, the tiny Mobian we see right here is the Light Gaia, no?"

"What?!"

EXRB: "Always a sharp eye, hun?"

Weiss: "Wait. That little guy is the Light Gaia?!"

EXRB: "To be correct, the earlier awaken Light Gaia."

Ilia: "How? He doesn't even remember who he is." 'And he doesn't look like one.'

EXRB: "Because he was forced to awaken form his slumber too; the balance of both Light & Dark Gaia has been disturbed by Eggman, causing a few side effects. In Dark Gaia's case: not having a structured form; For Light Gaia's case: Amnesia.

But more importantly, because the interference of Chaos Emeralds."

Ghira: "How so?"

EXRB: "If Light Gaia & Dark Gaia represents Both Light and Dark of the world, then Chaos Emeralds is a third group that's more like both, for it have no actual purpose, based on the usage of the user, the power can turn into anything, positive or negative. And ever since the genesis of Mobius, these three powers have been keeping a smooth balance alongside with other force of power ever since. But now Eggman turned all the Chaos Emeralds' energy into negative, destroyed the balance that's been keeping, that's why it cause side effect to both Light Gaia & Dark Gaia."

Sienna: "Hard to believe just seven little jewels can cause such a big problem to the world."

EXRB: "You have no idea just how much chaos these little jewels had cause to this world. They didn't get this name for nothing."

**And finally it's the dawn of the new day, the sun finally showing its face in the horizon.**

**And suddenly Sonic is cover in a purple light. "Hun? … Nnngh!" Before he finally realize, Sonic is turning back to his old self.**

**?: "Woah."**

**Sonic: "Hun? Wha?" He was checking his body, everything all turning back, even his broken white glove is back. **

**?: "That was amazing!"**

The Screen turning black, the first reaction is over.

Nora: "Wha? It's over already? Awwwwww, it was getting to the good part!"

EXRB: "Sorry, but there's so many other worlds wait for us to watch, if it make you feel better, we'll come back to this one later, but for now, I think it's a good time to take a break.

So… what do you guys think?"

"It was crazy!" "Mind blowing." "Scaring… in a good way." "Astonishing!"

EXRB: "Heh, glad your reaction is positive. Any question?" Ren then raised his hand.

EXRB: "Mister Ren?"

Ren: "How did Sonic turn back to his old self, it was after the sun rising, was there any connection with these two?"

EXRB: "Both Gaia have their fair share control on both side, Dark Gaia controlled, darkness of course, that means when night time comes, it's his time to shine, spared his power to the world, infected the world and the people; so when the day time comes, the power of Dark will being banish away by the light, means the Light Gaia's time to shine. Even if both Gaia is earlier awaken, have no visible control, their power is still affecting the world. That's why when the sun rising, Sonic turning back to his old self, the light banish away the dark energy that flows into his body."

Jaune: "So in a short version, day time, Sonic is still a Hedgehog; night time, Sonic turn into a Werewolf."

EXRB: "Pretty much."

Pyrrha raised her hand.

EXRB: "Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha: "How is Sonic going to resort the World back?"

EXRB: "Good question, but I'm afraid I can't say too much, or I'll be spoiling.

But the basic things I can tell you is that the Chaos Emeralds had been used by Light Gaia to defeat Dark Gaia before, and there is a way to resort Chaos Emeralds' power back."

Ruby: "Really?"

EXRB: "Really."

…

…

EXRB: "Perhaps this one is still a bit too much for you guys to stomach. My apology."

Coco: "Nan, don't be like that, we are soon to be Huntsmen & Huntresses, we have to be able to cope with anything, or else we won't be able to protect the people we swore to protect."

Weiss: "Exactly, as Huntsmen & Huntresses, we won't always facing Grimms, there's times we'll have to deal with criminals, we have to be prepared. It's just that we didn't expect anyone would do something like… that."

Oscar: "Does the other worlds have bad guys who's… worse than him?"

EXRB: "I'm afraid I have to say yes for your question, Mister Pine. There do exist bad guys way worse than Eggman."

…

EXRB: "But don't worry, the next one we will react to a much more light heart world.

Until then, you guys take a break; I'll search the next world."

With that, our host get up from his seats, and summon the file back in his hand, then put it in a different file cabinet, a one with a label says: (Later watch) on it.

* * *

_**Phew… and with that, is our first react, man, what a roller coast ride.**_

_**I was basically writing this story with pure intuition, seeing where my soul leading into. And I am actually surprised with how I develop everyone's reaction.**_

_**The next one is Un-decide yet, but it's going to be family friendly video game based.**_

_**Until next time.**_

(1) It was a reference from Sonic Generation; see the final cut-scenes for what I mean.

(2) Think of The File cabinet the GOD used in the movie: **Bruce Almighty.** I always find that scenes very funny and clever.

(3) Because SA2 Knuckles memes. This is a Sonic related reaction, of course I am going to use some Sonic memes.


	10. React 2 (A Hat in Time)

**React world origin: A Hat in Time (Chapter 2: Battle of the Birds Act 1). (Single player mode) sorry, Bow Kid fans.**

**I AM BACCCCCCKKKKK! ! ! ! ! !**

**My notebook is fine, just a little system update fail that cause the notebook to not start up, everything is now fine, and the 2 script are all saved.**

**FOR THE RECORDER: Hat Kid's personality is believed the sassy type, judging by the game's in-game information.**

**And some of the method of approach in-game puzzle has been alert to suit the story. (Because let's be honest, sometimes video game hit box logical doesn't make any sense.)**

**And I've decide to try a different angle of the way we react a world, I will let the RWBY cast experience some of the said world's stuff or activities. Or getting the cast to the said world. Something are better experience than just sit and watching. It's more interesting this way.**

OH MY GOD, novelization a story from a video game is HARD, HARD AS F**K I TELL YOU, now I understand why not much of people want to write Multiverse Remnant that's base on video game, you basically have to write the gameplay yourself, no script to follow. Because gameplay are not like anime, everyone's gameplay experience is different; you won't talk to the NPCs in the same order, complete the stages in the same order. And the fact some early era game have no dialogue means I have to head cannon how the character is going to talk in various situations.

That means I have to create a story that's not what the game is, and I have to worry about modify too much of the game's plot, it gets worse when I try to choose those early days video games, The NES era. SNES era. The games that mostly don't have any of the story telling.

BUT, this is a good challenge to me, and I intend to write a good story out of this.

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the character in this story except my OC, RWBY belongs to their rightful owner & creator: Rooster Teeth, A Hat in Time belongs to Gear of Breakfast,Mod content belong to AHiT community, and so as all the other video games franchises that's going to appearing in this story.

* * *

**the plain text.**

"Talking." "_Whispering._"

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

**Bold text as screens.**

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

Location: EXRB's dimension/ EXRB's Mansion(Or castle)/ Cinema Room

The break was really short; the time was enough for people to go to bathroom.

EXRB: "Alright guys, I've choose our next world and we can start our next reaction right immediately."

Sun: "Already?"

EXRB: "Yep, when you had a certain category in your mind, it's easy to choose. Or else it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Which sucks A LOT."

A file cabinet then shows up in front him, however, this file cabinet is different than other cabinet, there's childish doodle drawing & cute sticker on it, and the most special feature on it? Was a little purple top hat with a yellow strip.

Nora: "Oooooo, pretty cabinet."

EXRB: "I know you wouldn't fail me, it was always a pleasant experience whenever I watch you." He was talking to himself, while searching for a specific file.

Ruby: "So what is this world like?"

EXRB: "An interesting one, a lot of adventure. I had a really good time with this world.

So first thing first:

1\. No Aura & Semblance,

2\. No Grimms,

3\. No Dust,

4\. No Faunus,

And for the future reference, these things are basically your world only. Consider yourself really special. You Faunus especially, you guys are the only species in the whole universe. You should be proud of what you are."

Ilia: "Only if we don't have Grimms, that'll be great."

EXRB: "One can dream my dear, one can dream."

Sun: "Well, from now on we can at least proudly say we are special."

EXRB: "True, Mister Wukong, and

As the previous one, no Faunus, but different sentient life's,

Magic exists,

This world has its own unique laws."

Ozpin: "Unique laws?"

EXRB: "Their own Physical laws, their own logical, it works like nothing in your world."

Summer: "Does this world have a name?"

EXRB: "Yes and no, this one is more like a story, this story we are about to see is mostly focus on the adventure of our protagonist."

Ironwood: "No name for this world?"

EXRB: "Yea, every file you see in this room is collect by me, like collecting books, I didn't record all these worlds, these worlds and stories are created or reordered and mass produced by other Gods, I Just basically collecting these, document these and watching these as my little hobbies."

Winter: "That still didn't answer why this world have no names."

EXRB: "Sometimes other Gods didn't paid attention on these things, not everyone is perfect, us Gods include, and to answer your question, this story is called: A Hat in Time."

Ruby: "A Hat in Time?"

EXRB: "It had to do with our protagonist. And I don't want to spoiled, so let's watch."

* * *

**A Hat in Time**

* * *

**The scene start with a huge building standing tall in a desert like area, it has a large bird skull Logo and a name: Dead Bird Studio on it, it was a movie studio. With a huge parking lot in front of the building. **

Jaune: "Dead Bird Studio?"

Nora: "Studio?! Does that mean we are about to see movies inside movies?!"

Pyrrha: "That's… a weird name for a studio."

EXRB: "Well… that's because it was a movie studio located right in the center of a desert. A deadly desert. And the studio was running by sentient birds."

Emerald: "Really now? That's just dumb and meaningless."

EXRB: "Told you, the worlds' own logical."

**The scenes then shows someone walking in front the building, it was a little kid, a girl, probably 10 years old, she have brown hairs, two braids at side and a tied up short pony tail at the back of her head, her eye color is aquamarine, for attire: she dress in a big purple long-sleeved shirt with a part of the garment that extends to the thigh, a white pants clad in brown boots, and a yellow cape with a big sliver zip in the front, the most prominent feature of her, is the big purple top hat with a yellow stripe. **

Coco: "A memorable first impression, I guess this is our protagonist, and the reason of the story's name. Right?"

EXRB: "Yep, and for the clear out, the kids name was never record, we only referring her as **Hat kid**."

Kali: "Wait, you don't know her name?"

EXRB: "The recorder of this story never get what the girls name is, so don't care too much on this matter, it didn't affect the story.

**Hat kid: "**_**Sigh**_**… Let's hope the ****Time Pieces**** haven't caused any damage in this place."**

Ozpin: "Time pieces?"

EXRB: "An artifact that has the power to re-write times." Again, he states an incredible fact like it was nothing important.

"What?!"

EXRB: "Base on the numbers, the scale of times that can be re-write is different."

Glynda: "The numbers? There's more of this Time pieces?"

EXRB: "Yea, the Time Pieces are made up by a huge numbers of Hourglasses, the more you have, the farer you can go back. Or the bigger history you can create."

Cinder 'Interesting, re-write times, perhaps we can use this artifact for our plan, and rewrite history, does that mean we can prevent some people from born?' A sinister thought forming in her head.

Ironwood: "And it was owned by this little girl?"

EXRB: "Yep, to clear things out, she may looks like a human kid, but she is an alien with human appearance. And long story short, an accident happen, not the girls fault, the Time Pieces went scatter all over the place, so now she is recovering these pieces back."

Yang: "Sound like one hack of works to do. And she is just a little kid."

EXRB: "Worry not, she may look like a 10 years old kid, but she... ummmm… ummmm… you know what, it was really a wonder how she retrieve all the Time Pieces back."

Yang: "That does not make us feel convinced."

EXRB: "_sigh_… I know, but sometime, things just worked. It is a thing."

**Hat kid then walk in the entrance glass door, into a long hall, black carpet floor, white plaid light in the celling, in the end of the hall is an** **automatic glass door with the bird skull symbol on it, but there's sound of arguing coming from the other side.**

**Hat kid walk pass the glass door, finally entering the facility, but before she can take a look of this entire place, a fierce conversation is happening.**

**?: "This movie studio is too big for the both of us, ****D J Grooooovees****! The movie should be made by REAL birds!**

**You ****Moon Penguins**** are just gonna write some loud, noisy drivel! If I wanted a bunch of ****peck necks**** to dance around while on bird seed, HA! I'd visit me grandchildren." **

**The voice is speaking in a funny accent, the owner is a male short bird like… raptor things… ummm… creature, his entire face is yellow with nothing but a jagged shape mouth, the inside of the mouth is the color light purple, the back of his head have 8 sharp mane, both side have 3 little mane at the down, and 1 big mane at the up that act like the ears. For the attire, he wears a black business trench coat with 3 golden buttons, white business shirt and a pink purple tie, a black pants and black shoes, on top of his head, is a black train cap with a golden strip line.**

Yang: "Pfffff, what's wrong with his accent, he sounds like a cartoon character."

Port: "Ummm… what exactly is this creature? it looks like a bird, but more like the raptor type of creature kind."

Watts: "Is he even count as a bird?"

EXRB: "Well, the recorder didn't record any information about he's biological, so… I don't know, but consider his relationship with other birds; I think it's safe to call him a bird, just special from the others. And no name, he was referring as The Conductor."

Neptune: "No offense, but this world's recorder is doing a poor job. Incomplete information." (Author note: Please don't sue me, Gear of Breakfast, this line is just for the story.)

EXRB: "Nan, don't be like that, while something are unknowns, that didn't affect the entire story, if anything, I would say it add a charm of mysterious."

Penny: "umm… Peck necks? What does that means?"

EXRB: "It's a swear word. Possibly stand for f**k, I guess." Which his explanation gets an annoyed glare from Weiss, Winter, and Glynda.

Roman: "So he is a lousy mouth, hun?"

EXRB: "A veeeeery trash talking guy, ummm… bird."

Mercury: "Peck neck? Hun? Yea, I can see myself using it. Peck neck. _sincker_" He immediately put his new learn knowledge into use, which I don't think I need to tell you who he was calling here.

Emerald: "Of course it would be YOU who pick up bad habits." A visible eye roll by her.

Cinder: "Behave, the both of you." And a death glares by the devil, effetely shutting up the both.

Mercury/Emerald: "Yes, ma'am."

**?: "Nonsense, darling, nonsense!**

**You ****Owl Express birds**** are just going to record another boring train-related western! You've done so for the last ten years, darling!"**

**The voice is speaking in a smooth tone, the owner of the voice is a male penguin, his attire is weird and funny, he wears a red hot rock star jacket, with 3 yellow buttons on both side of the front fly, outwardly extending spiky collar, 3 yellow buttons at both of the sleeve cuff, the back have a slashed yellow star symbol and 2 yellow buttons at both side at bottom of the star, the back part of the jacket is long enough to trail on the floor; as for the bottom part, he wears a dark blue jeans, with 3 yellow star with red outline at each side of the jeans, a brown belt with a rectangle golden button. The shoe he is wearing is a high red stilts shoes that fits his penguin feet. But the most obvious features, is his face & hair; the star shape sunglasses on his face, the ridiculous thick yellow eyebrows that extended all the way above his head, and the big black afro hair on his head with a small blue comb stuck on it.**

Coco nearly has a heart attack: "**Oh my lord!** What is wrong with his attire, does he live under a rock?! That attire is so outdating!" She wants to pass out, somebody please call the fashion police, this is an unforgivable crime.

Velvet: "_sigh_… Coco…"

**The screen then shows three movie posters, one with Conductor dress up as a western gunner, another with an owl dress as a western bandit too, and the last one is just a poster of a cactus?**

**Conductor: "Wha?! No we haven't, yer buffoon! " From his voice you can clearly tell he is lying.**

**DJ Grooves: "Conductor, darling, this year we'll be winning the ****annual bird movie award,**** as our new movie props will bring in the audiences!" As he finishes his words, a group of mafia looking penguins walks behind him while lifting a huge display box, there were some shining object in it.**

**Dj Grooves: "These ****shiny things**** fell from the sky! They will light our movie sets and fill them with glimmer!" Those shiny things are indeed a bunch of hourglasses.**

Winter: "So, those are the time pieces?"

EXRB: "Yea, they may not look much, but trust me, they are really powerful."

Ironwood: "Hard to believe a normal looking hourglass can rewrite time."

EXRB: "I didn't believe it the first time I see it too. But experiences teach me otherwise."

**Conductor: "Oh yeah?**

**Well, this time around, we're ALSO spicing it up with our newest movie props!" A group of formally dress owls walk behind him, they also lifting a huge display box, there too, have the time pieces in it.**

**Condictor: "These hourglass thingies will be the grand jewel in our train heist western!"**

Sun: "Well, this is awkward."

**…**

**Both birds take a look at others display box.**

**…**

**Conductor: "WHADDA WHAT?!**

**You no-good dirty peck necks! You copied our props!"**

**DJ Grooves: "I would NEVER, Darling! Clearly you're the one who took inspiration in my flashy new props." He seems take real offense by Conductor's comment, but choose to not head-butt the conductor, but the irritation is still in his voice.**

**Conductor: "That does it! Get outta here with ye, I've got a movie to record!"**

**DJ Grooves: "Fine by me, darling. But we'll be the one who win the annual bird movie award, MARK my word!" As he finish his declare, he then move to the studio, the Moon Penguins follow after him.**

Junior: "Well, they are definitely anything but friendly relationship."

Weiss: "_Sigh_… always vicious competition around business."

Roman: "Well, that's real life for you, ice queen."

Weiss/Winter: "Hey!/Excuse me?!"

…

They both awkwardly look at each other.

Weiss/Winter: "You too?! … Since when?!"

Yang/Qrow: "Awkward." Which EXRB side glance at them with a look that speak: it was you two who given them the nickname.

**But it seems like the Conductor have other things in his mind, as he walking in front the studios door.**

**Conductor: "Oh yeah?! Let's see how well ye do when you can't get into reception! GWAHAHAHAHA!" He sealed the door with wood planks.**

Coco: "Sheesh, talk about vicious competition."

**Conductor: "Oh wait… shutting the peck necks inside the studio will force them to work harder…" He realizes the possible outcome with his action.**

Ilia: "Looks like someone didn't though it through."

Weiss: "Either he is confidence about his movie enough, or he is underestimating DJ Grooves."

**But Conductor decides to shrug it off, it's not like DJ peck neck can won the annual award again, ha, that'll be really rich, that one time is just the audience crowd being peck necks, they were baffled by that flash, noisy trash. After all, he wins all the other times, all those 345 minor trophies, and of course the most important: those 40 beautiful annual award trophies, that's right, all 385 trophies wins by his marvelous movie direct talent. **(Author note: the 385 number is not made up; it was the real number in the game, in Conductor's room in Dead Bird Studios.)

Weiss: "Or that…"

Sun: "Damn. That's a lot of trophies."

**Conductor: "Alright, time to go, owls! Let's make our killer movie!"**

**He then walking toward another door, which leads to another studio, but before he entering it, he turns around.**

**Conductor: "Oh, and receptionist, can yer PLEASE close off that vent already? I don't want the smell of penguin to come anywhere near my crew!" He making his complain, which the reception guy only shrug off.**

**After the Conductor leaves the room, it shows how quite this place is, not much people… errr… birds are talking.**

**Hat Kid: "Hun, so that's a thing in the movie business. Well, good news, at least that answered my question, no problem had been causing by the Time Pieces.**

**But bad news, I have to commit theft of studio proprieties, which is totally unfair, because the Time Pieces is MY belongings. Uhhggg, perhaps I need to stick a nametag on all my Time Pieces in the future, if things like this happened again… **_**Sigh**_**"**

Yang: "Looks like someone get out of the bed on the wrong side."

EXRB: "Well, you would be the same if you were on your way home, and suddenly get dragged into a completely avoidable mess."

Summer: "On her way home?"

EXRB: "Yea, she was on her way back to her home, but an accident happened, which result in the space ship's fuel, aka, the Time Pieces scatter all-over the planet. And without the fuel, she can't go home."

Nora: "Space Ship?!"

EXRB: "Well… more like a space house in my opinion." He snaps his finger, making a hologram of Hat kid's space ship. It was a wooden house, with a huge glass at the front that acts as the cockpit, but it was also the window of the living room? And there is a full range satellite at the left side of the house, and the rocket engine at the back of the house.

EXRB: "I present you, the Mk. 14 Custom."

Weiss: "Wha?"

Ruby/Nora: "Ohhhhhh~"

Winter: "That… really does look like a house."

Ironwood: "… Is its outer shell made of woods?"

EXRB: "Well, space resistant wood. It's really durable, extreme temperature resist, and high pressure resist."

Yang: "Cool… but I don't think it's safe to use such huge glass as the front."

EXRB: "Don't worry, the glass is comet proof. It can resist almost all kind of impacts."

Cinder: "Really? Such durable material really exists?" Which she get a confirm nod from the host. 'Maybe I can craft weapons with this material.' (Awww, dreaming while you can Cinder, because reality was known for its cruelty.)

EXRB then close the hologram.

EXRB: "Yep, but, we are getting of topic here; we can discuss this after the reaction."

**Hat kid: "So, how many was in there? 6? … yea, I guess that's the right number. Hopefully there's isn't time rift create by the Time piece this time… "**

Glynda: "Time rift?"

EXRB: "There are two types of Time rifts.

The first type: When a time piece is shattered. Its foolproof power will resort the Time piece itself, and reverse the time around it a few seconds back, but if the Time piece is shattered hard, for example: drop from the high sky, spitting the sand everywhere. To resort the Time piece, the time power will get highly unstable, the outcome is the nearby area getting split, distorted then re-compressed the time and space around it, create a tunnel that lead to a new dimension. This is the blue Time rift, or you can just call it Dream World.

The second type: Is when a time piece crash into people. Absorb the memory of the person, then completely re-compressed and recreate the area that's in the person's latest memory. Create a tunnel to this new world, which is a parallel world, because emphasize the part: How the person remembered it. It could be mix up with some imagination, some old memories, or something that doesn't exist in the first place. This is the purple Time rift, which I call it Parallel World.

And then there is the third result, the power didn't get triggered, and the hourglass is shattered, which is a very rare occasion."

Sun: "Damn, that's some powerful twist right there."

Nora: "Dream World. Does that mean the world of dreams?"

EXRB: "The name is more in a way of describing. The Dream World is a calming and beautiful place, aside from the bottomless death pit that is."

Oobleck: "No offensive, Mr. EXRB, but how does bottomless pit even work?"

EXRB: "In your world, with your physic laws, bottomless pit would never exist in Remnant, but remember, this is a different world, different laws, so it works here."

Watts: "And what physic laws is this?"

EXRB: "Magic."

Watts: "What."

A book appeared in front Watts' face, its title says: Magic Laws of most universes. Edition 1337. 4. 2. 0 (Author note: See what I did here? I'll have you know I am a man of culture.)

EXRB: "Try not to look into it too serious, the knowledge within it could easily destroy any mortal's mind, for this knowledge is not meant for mortals."

Watts hesitantly take the book.

…

EXRB: "Any question? No? Then let us return to the react."

**Hat Kid take a look around the main hall, there's the reception desk, trophy stands (With the same looking trophy for whatever weird reason), movie posters, benches, decorating pot plants, and the big cardboard cut-out of Conductor in a western theme & DJ Grooves in a modern theme that says filming in progress, Yep, this is your avenger studio main hall.**

**The room was separate to two sides, Conductoer & DJ Grooves' territory. This shows how much these two are competing.**

**And then Hat Kid noticed there are two posters right above the reception desk, which said: No Humans allowed; Only birds allowed.**

**Hat Kid: "(look herself)Humm, pretty sure I don't count as a human, I know I looked like a human, but I am not a human. So that means I can enter the studio, I mean, technically I didn't break any laws, right?"**

Roman: "Heh, I like the way this kid thinking."

Weiss: "Of course you would think like that."

Roman: "But it is true, Ice…(Cast a glance at Winter.) Princess. If the information this story given is right, then there is no reason this girl shouldn't get what's belong to her back."

Kali: "There could be a better way than stealing, right?"

EXRB: "Sadly, no, life in this world has made itself well known for not being fair."

**Hat Kid: "Hummm, so how do I sneak into the studio? There has to be a way." And then she notices the shaky air vent cover.**

**Hat Kid: "Hummm. That was easy." She is having a look of mischief.**

Jaune: "I don't like that look."

Yang: "Neither is us, vomit boy."

**Hat Kid 'Well there is the method, but just in case, better investigate around, you never known if there's other way.'**

**She walks up to the owl that's standing in front the reception desk.**

**Owl: "I want to ask this reception guy a question, but he hasn't acknowledged me at all.**

**Unn, but now I've been standing here for so long; it'll be awkward to start up a conversation.**

**I really suck at interacting with other birds."**

Ruby: "I feel your pain, fellow owl."

Yang: "I dunno, maybe if you actually try to talk with people?"

EXRB: "It's not that simple, Miss Xiao Long, starting a conversation is a very deep philosophy."

...

Jaune: "You too?"

EXRB: "(Deep inhale)(Deep breath) … yep I suffer from social awkwardness too."

…

Weiss: "You can't be serious."

EXRB: "You will never understand this pain."

Aside the bad guys, and Ruby, everyone just simply sweat dropping or face palming.

**Hat Kid then explore the Conductor's side.**

**Express Owl: "Hun, you want that movie prop they carried in?**

**Are you the kind of person that sells movie props on eBird?"**

Jaune: "That's kind an impolite things to do."

Pyrrha: "It is. People does that a lot if it's something that has connection with famous."

Nora: "Do people do this to you a lot? Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha: "More than I can remember."

EXRB: "Being a celebrity is troubling, especially when it became pure idolization mess."

Winter: "You have that problem before?"

EXRB: "Gladly I haven't, but I am not planning on getting into that pain train, it was bad enough among our gods society."

Sienna: "You keeps speak like your gods' society has a lot of problem."

EXRB: "Oh no no no no NO, not just has a lot of problem, it's an unbelievable huge amount of s**t ton problems. A paradise, but also a hell."

Taiyang: "Kind hard to believe gods society have problems."

EXRB: "As I said before, not everything is perfect, and that sentence applies to us gods, we aren't perfect, we have problems. Just like you all."

Watts: "And that problem is?"

EXRB: "Trust me, you do not want to know, but if you insist, we can talk about it later, not now, I am in no mood to talk about how problematical our society is."

**Express Owl: "Uhhh, hi there. I'm an Express Owl. Which really just means I ride the Owl Express that the Conductor runs.**

**I need to ride the train to get to work, but the Conductor makes unexpected stops all the time.**

**I have no idea why we're at a movie studio. I need to be at work in 15 minutes!"**

Glynda: "Ok, that is just extremely irresponsible. How does he even get away with this!?"

EXRB: "Beats me, probably their logical."

Emerald: "Are you just going to answer the entire problem with this lame excuses?"

EXRB: "Hey, I've told you this world's logical works like nothing compare to your world."

Emerald: "And I don't believe it."

EXRB: "Your problem, not my. Beside, bother this won't get you anywhere; I personally just look at all this like some funny jokes, remember, this is, by definition, a story. No need to get serious over it."

**Express Owl: "I don't really get this feud between The Conductor and DJ Grooves.**

**Like. Why does a train operator and a disco guy want to compete? We're all birds here, right? Shouldn't we cooperate?**

… **I dunno, I guess cooperating is kinda stupid. I guess. Yeah… just ignore me…"**

Neptune: "Ok, that's just depressing."

Mercury: "Which one, the feud or the Owl's self-doubt?"

Ilia: "Both." 'What's the problem with this guy? What a jerk.'

**Express Owl: "Un yeah sorry, the Conductor has said only birds are allowed past here. And he specifically said no penguins of any kind.**

**I have no idea -why-, I'm just a passenger on his train. Whatever gets us back on the train faster."**

Glynda: "…"

EXRB: "Breath, Miss Goodwitch, breath."

"Clink" The tea cup she was holding got crashed, it's a good thing it was empty.

Ironwood: "Umm, Glynda?"

Glynda: "I am fine, James."

Ironwood: "Just make sure-"

Glynda: "I AM FINE."

EXRB: "Note to self, prepare a stress relief room."

**And then there was a person who standing in the corner of the room.**

**The person is shrouded in a large red t-shirt that covers his torso, tied around by a brown belt and backpack. His lower half is clad in brown boots and purple baggy pants to help cover a majority of his body. The shoulders are shown as rounded and ending the sleeve with a red and yellow striped puff. At the back is an extension to the shirt, similar to that of a cape. In his left hand is a wooden staff, which is as tall as his height.**

**His head is covered in a deep purple cloak, further obscured by a white porcelain-eque mask that shows a single green eye in the right socket. This mask has simple facial features, such as light yellow surrounding the eye holes, a petite nose and red lips similar to lipstick. Besides the features themselves is an intricate design painted in tan to define the ridge of the nose and cheek bones.**

**Badger Seller: ̶̡̖̳͒͋"̶͚̻̼͗H̶̹̲̔̀͌̋ͅä̵̝̰͚̤́v̵͙͖̂̅̒͘ė̵͓͍̱͔͊͝ ̸̻̫̔͑y̴̮͔̓̀̚͝o̸͓̟̙̩̅̏͒̒ư̵͙̖̈ ̷͇͑͝c̸̳̦͛̈o̷̭̹͙̹͌́̔͝ḿ̷̧̻͓͎̍̑e̷̛̤̽̕ ̴͕̰̀t̷̋́̒͜ö̵͉̬͇ ̵͉͓̹̆̚m̴̧̡̛̗̓̏́ạ̷̛͕̟̼̕k̶͕̓̋̈́̕e̸͚̾̌ ̶͎̺̒͜a̵̼͂͠n̴̼̏o̴̳͈̼̟̒͝t̸̘͙̘͔̄̄͐͗h̸͇̔̓ë̶̺́̇͌r̴̫̫̈́͜ ̷̺̝͖̣̎p̸͔̙͚͍̈̀̓u̴̧̟̎͝͝r̵͕̆c̴̢̀̕h̸̛̹͑͋ä̴̪̪̘́̇̾s̸̡̬̀̌̏͑ę̴̢̲̈́?̴̜̝̺̅͋"̷̡͐ His body keeps snapping to an uncomfortable angle, then snap back. And there's purple pixels that frequently emanate from his body.**

Everyone all blinks.

Summer: "Ummm, Why is his body…"

Neptune: "Spamming?"

Ilia: "Twitching?"

Milita: "So creepy?"

Melanie: "Unnerving?"

Winter: "Rewinding back?"

Yang: "Trembling?"

Emerald: "Freak out?"

Roman: "A pile of mess?"

EXRB: "I believe the term you guys are looking for is Glitching?"

Summer: "Yea, that one."

Ghira: "Care to explain why he is in such a state?"

EXRB: "That happens a lot when people trying to reach place they were never meant to be."

Oobleck: "like?"

EXRB: "I dunno, that information was never recorder in this entire story. Tho, I do have a few idea where could cause such problem."

Qrow: "And those place are?"

EXRB: "World of chaos, glitch dimension, cyber space, and dark net, etc, etc, there's a lot of place like this in the universe. You will mostly never be the same if you step foot in it.

And if you are wondering where these places are located, don't worry; we will see worlds about them eventually."

**Badge Seller: "̷̜͆̂P̸̯̖̪̈́̊ļ̶̥̣͆ḙ̷̮̟̈ą̵̛̪̲͑s̶̬̓e̷̫͌̔̀ ̸̯̌d̴̞͑̐̓ȉ̴̘̤̊s̷̩̰̉r̸̯͂̅͝e̵̛̺g̴͍̠̗̈̉͝a̵̞͐͑r̶̳͠ḏ̵́̇ ̵̱̰̗͊́̚m̵̱̻̫͑y̴̞̓̽͆ ̴̢͕̣͗̑t̸̢̼̻̉͑̾w̷̱̐i̷̢̛̮̒͠ť̸͔͇͐̆ç̴̳̏h̴̢͓̀̈́y̵͍̿́́ ̷̯̺̃̑b̴̢̮̤͘ḙ̷̔͊͝h̸̟͈̑́͝a̵̗̠̩̿͂͘v̴͔̓͜i̴̛̱̯͈͛́ǫ̸̙́͐̚r̶̨͈͝.̷̢̢̄̎̏ͅ ̶̼͎́M̸̠͋͒ỵ̶̥͐ ̴̢̡͎͑̈̈́b̸̢͈̳̒o̸̖̝̩͌̔͑d̵̠̀̈́̈́y̶͕͋͝͝ͅ ̶͕̩̤̊̓̌ḩ̴̰̘̏ȧ̸̧̜̣̀s̶̢̮͖̎ ̵̢̘͙͂b̴̢̹̪̓͒̆ę̸̿͝ḙ̴̄n̴͖͙̤͌ ̸̥̥̘̌t̴̜̻̐̐o̴̘̽ ̴̈́̋̓͜p̵̩̙͋͝ĺ̴͍̌́a̷̜̥̒̆̃c̷̲̐̚ȇ̶̳͎̕ ̴̥̏t̷̬̊͌ĥ̵̩͎̬̓͝á̴̧t̶̜̑͋ ̴͎̒̅͑h̶̛͎͇͔͑̀ȧ̶͚̩́ͅv̷͎̓͌è̴̯̹̗ ̶̧̘̞̏͂̋l̶̻̊͌͆ȩ̷̳́f̴͇̞͆͆͝ṯ̷̀ ̸̛̱̙͓͆̕ą̶͓͑̄ͅ ̴̟̭̽͌p̸̺̲̥̑e̸͕̽́r̴̩̗̈m̷̗̏͜á̷̦̆͌n̴̺͈̓ẻ̶̛͉̀n̵̡̊t̶̳͛̇ ̶̖͒̍m̵͎̟̱̾͆ả̶̟͉r̴̩̳̀̌̌ḱ̶͎̥͜.̵̢̳̀"̵̙̄̇̎ He then Take out some Badges.**

Ruby: "Are those badges?"

EXRB: "Yep, those are ability badges; they can grant the wearer the special ability they have."

Junior: "Are we just going to ignore them were selling by this glitching guy?"

EXRB: "Yep, the badges are more interesting. Beside, Badge Seller isn't a bad guy, just a pure business man. Wanna try one?" He pause the screen, then pulls out a box out of nowhere.

There were badges inside it, and they all look like your generally normal badges. (Author note: Some of these are MOD badges or made up for story.)

EXRB: "These badges are supposed to be equipped on hats to active their ability, but since not all of you wear hats, I've made few adjustments, allowing them to work without hats."

EXRB: "Here, let me do a demonstration." He equipped the Grappling Hook Badge. (in game)

EXRB: "Like this." A grappling hook shoots out from his right hand palm.

Ruby: "Ohhhhhh!(Clap hands)"

Ozpin: "They are all magical?"

EXRB: "All of them. Some are good, some are meh, and some is just why. But I'll get into that later."

EXRB: "Here, Miss Rose, I recommend you equip this one." He gave Ruby the No Bonk Badge. (in game)

Ruby: "What does this one do?"

EXRB: "You will forever being immune to bonking against anything when you are running with your semblance."

Ruby: "_GASP!_ Thank you! Thank you!"

Jaune: "Well, at least we don't have to worry about getting tackled by Ruby anymore."

EXRB: "Neo, I think this one have the most use for you." He gave Neo the Glide Badge. (from Mod)

Neo: "The usage?"

EXRB: "Your parasol will become almost indestructible, allow you to literally jump off buildings, and hover around as you pleased; you can even change your moving direction at will."

Neo: "Nice."

EXRB: "Next one I've done a few experiments, and I find out the Badges actually affects Semblance, here, take this custom one. Miss Schnee. And you too, Miss Scarlatina" He gave Weiss, Winter, and Velvet the upgrade version of Fast Hatter Badge. (Made up)

Winter: "Affect our Semblance?"

EXRB: "It was originally use for magic hats, allow the power cool-down faster. But then I thought: "Humm, why the hell not?" And voila! The first Fast Huntsman Badge! It allows Aura & Semblance recharge faster."

Velvet: "You made this? That's amazing!"

EXRB: "It's was not an easy task. Have to combine two worlds' logical, and then make it work. I am happy I manage to pull it through."

Yang: "Do you have any cool one?"

EXRB: "Depends on your definition of cool, but I have an idea you'll like this one." He gave Yang the Projectile Badge +. (from Mod)

EXRB: "And one for you as well Mister Wukong. And Mr. Xiong.(Junior)"

Yang: "So what do I do?"

EXRB: "Concentrate your energy to your hand or weapon, and then released it."

Yang: "Unnn, and how do I do that?"

EXRB: "Imagine it."

Yang: "Okeyyyyy. Ummm, Like this?"

"Booooom!" A blue energy beam shot out from her palm. It blasts a hole on the wall.

…

…

Sun: "Holy dust."

Junior: "…" 'Holy Oum, with this I can kick any idiot who dare to mess my club.'

Ozpin: "That…certainly was…-"

Ruby: "COOOOOOL! ! !"

Yang/Nora: "AWESOME! ! !"

Neptune/Penny: "CRAZY! ! !"

Jaune/Velvet/Ilia/Glynda: "DANGEROUS! ! !"

Weiss: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! ! !"

EXRB: "Hummmm, nope."

Winter: "Do you have any idea-"

EXRB: "That everyone in here is under the protection of my rule, that nothing can hurt anyone. Yes, yes I do." He speak while sweep his hand, make the hole fixed itself.

Ironwood: "Still you shouldn't just-"

EXRB: "You get extremely boring after living your life alone for like…(counting with his fingers) 34 million, 625 thousand and 713 days." (Author note: Made up numbers)

…

Qrow: "Excuse me you what?!"

EXRB: "Understandable reaction. Don't get me starting on how many seconds have I lived, I am lonely, and boring, OK? Let me have my fun, it not like someone actually got hurt."

Salem 'He is… way older than me… what?!'

…

Nora: "Oh oh oh! I have an important question!"

EXRB: "Yes?"

Nora: "Do you have any magical badge that has to do with hammer?"

EXRB: "I was wondering when you are gonna asked. Here."

Nora got Hammer Time Badge (made up)

EXRB: "You can create Endless Explosive Hammers; I don't think I need to explain any further."

Nora: "GASP! YOU ARE THE BEST! ! !"

Team RWBY and JPR just simply stare at the host with the look that screams: WHY?!

EXRB: "Don't worry, I've made rules that that badge cannot damage this place or anyone. But any damage you take while in The Arena is all going for counts." (1)

Pyrrha: "The Arena?"

EXRB: "Another things for latter. I'll show you guys eventually."

EXRB: "Here, this one is for you." Qrow got No more external interference Badge (made up)

Qrow: "What did this do?"

EXRB: "Stop your Semblance from acting out of control, but this one is for temporary, I'm still walking on a better substance & solution."

Yang: "Wait, what's wrong with uncle' Semblance?"

Summer: "Better substance?"

EXRB: "Active Semblance cannot be controlled, which is quite troubling in your uncle's case.

And tell me you are going sleeping while wearing a badge? I think not. Beside, these badges can be lost; I need to make something that can't be lost."

Qrow: "Well… guess I should say thanks."

EXRB: "Not a problem."

EXRB: "Alright! Since we don't have all day, I'll just give each of you guys the Badge I think serves you the most. Then we can return to the react."

Coco, Oobleck, Zwei, Roman got the Compass Badge. (in game)

EXRB: "This allowed you to locate and find things that hold values to you, Well-made fashion clothes in Miss Adel's case; Historic objects in Doc.'s Case; Enjoyable toys in Fluffy boi's case; Valuable objects in Crime lord's case."

Coco: "Perfect."

Oobleck: "Fantastic."

Zwei: "Arff!(Thank you!)"

Roman: "Neat."

Blake, Ren, Glynda got Mumble Badge. (in game)

EXRB: "It makes any other people's noise you hear into quite mumbles, perfect tool when you want to be left alone or want some peace and quiet."

Blake/Ren: "Thank you."

Glynda: "I certainly have use of this, thank you."

Pyrrha, Port, and Raven got 1-Hit Hero Badge (in game)

EXRB: "Challenge badge, make you go down by simply taking 1-hit, doesn't matter how weak the attack is, so use with cautious. A perfect tool for people who want to constantly improve. Or just pure challenge."

Pyrrha: "Go down in 1-Hit?

…

This is perfect. Thank you."

Port: "Oh ho! I certainly could try this challenge when hunting Grimms!"

Raven: "Finally, a good challenge I can use."

Ozpin, Ironwoods, Ghira, Seinna, Adam, Hazel, and Salem got Peace Badge (in game, new DLC content)

EXRB: "Allow you to find peace in any frustrate situation, make meeting with council man or some high class jackass much more tolerable. Or finding peace that's long lost."

Ozpin/Ironwoods/Ghira/Seinna: "Thank you."

Adam: "…"

Hazel: "… I see. Thank you."

Salem: "…"

Neptune got Swimming Badge (from Mod)

EXRB: "Allow non-swimmier able to swim."

Neptune: "Oh… ummm, thanks." Which he get a snicker and a pat on the back from Sun.

Neptune: "Not cool, dude."

Jaune, Milita, and Melanie got Many More Jump Badge. (from Mod)

EXRB: "Make you an expert in momentum action, you would be able to do any kind of stunt action, wall running, wall jumping, back flipping, air diving, even double jump. Use this to training your fighting style."

Jaune: "Thank you."

Milita/Melanie: "Thanks."

Oscar got The Adventurer Badge (made up)

EXRB: "Since you are still not sure how you want to do with life, and I am not your guardian, I can only prove you with this help; It allow you to be able to try any kind of jobs or hobbies, until you finally find what you are interested or wanted. Good luck young man."

Oscar: "I see, thank you sir."

EXRB: "_Chuck_, no need for that formal attitude. I'm just glad I can help."

Penny got Cooking Badge (made up)

EXRB: "I've notice you have taken a huge like to foods, Miss Polendia, so here is a badge that helps you create various type of dishes, you are going to like the art of cooking. But made no mistake, this only helps you, not make you a master, everything all start with basic works."

Penny: "Ohhhh! I can finally be like normal girls who love foods & cooking, this is the best day ever!"

Summer and Kali got Camera Badge (in game)

EXRB: "Since you both have lost a long period of time to be with your daughters, use this to capture any moment you want to treasure. There's nothing more valuable than good memories."

Summer/Kali: "Thank you."

Taiyang got The Real Fixer Badge (made up)

EXRB: "This allowed you to be "Real" good at fixing stuff."

Taiyang: "Oh, it helps me fixing stuff… wait, what do you mean by "Real"?"

Ruby: "No offense dad, but…"

Yang/Qrow/Raven: "You almost ruin Bumblebee./You were worse than mediocre./I still haven't forgive you for ruining my armor."

Taiyang: "Come on! I am not that bad? Right?"

EXRB: "In my opinion, honestly, you should never be allowed to attempt to fix anything on your own. You literally make things worse." (While RWBY Chibi is just for entertainment, I decide to add some part as canon.)

Taiyang: "Urggggg." He could only slump in his seat, pouting.

Watts got Quick note Badge (made up)

EXRB: "It generated a note book, allow you to record any thoughts or information on it immediately. You don't have to write down, just need to think it."

Watts: "This surely will come in handy, thank you."

Tyrian got Redtro Badge (in game, new DLC content)

EXRB: "This one will paint the world you see completely blood red, use at your own wisely." He hasn't even finish his word, and Tyrian is already wearing the badge right after the mention of the word: Blood.

Tyrian: "Ohhhhhhh~ So much blood, this is sooooo GOOOOOD! ! ! The world is finally painted red! Hahahahahahahaha! ! !"

'The flipping hack is wrong with this guy?' Most teenagers all think the same though.

'And this guy is the enemy we are dealing with…' Ozpin's circle thinking.

'Why is this psycho my colleague at the first place?' Almost every other one in Salem's circle thinking the same.

'Why did I recruit this mortal again? Oh right. He is simple, and loyal. Hard to get a decent puppet these days.' Thinking by Salem.

EXRB 'Phew, glad this Badge exists in the first place, or else I really don't know what I can give him.'

Emerald got Happy Badge (made up)

EXRB: "Allow the wearer be more positive about life, not that I have anything against how you want to view life, but you should smile more often, Miss Sustrai, smile fits your better."

Emerald: "(blush)… I-I… thanks, I guess?"

Mercury: "Wow(eye rolls), really smooth, dude."

EXRB: "Maybe that's because you don't know how to talk to a lady. Seriously, with that attitude of yours, you are going to end up a virgin when you die." This earns snicker from the teen girls, an irritated Weiss, and a confused Penny, she is too pure for the V-word.

Mercury: "H-Hey!"

Emerald: "Heh, that's actually not far off from truth."

EXRB: "And there it is, a smile your pretty face deserved."

Emerald: "(blush gets redder)"

Jaune/Neptune 'Wow.'

Mercury got Recover Badge + (from Mod but with made up)

EXRB: "Well… I have not much to say, because I don't personally like you, but I DO pity what you been through, this badge will help you regain what you've lost from your abusive father."

Mercury: "Wha?" He was not expecting this, did… did this mean…

EXRB: "Don't get your spirit all up, this one is still my attempt experiment by theoretically, I don't have Semblance in the first place, and I don't have subject to test if this work, so there's no grantee your Semblance will be back, after all, Semblance is something that's way too unique and complex. It is connecting to soul, the most complex matter that ever exists in all Universes.

If my understanding about your father's Semblance is right, this badge will slowly fix what he had done to you. It'll fix you, but might not resort your semblance, you may regain it; or not regain it, but re-unlock it latter; or it come out as a different Semblance. There's no telling which result might end up happening."

Mercury: "…

It's… it's ok… thanks."

EXRB: "You are welcome."

Cinder got Aura Badge (from Mod)

EXRB: "You are quite a challenge one, hard to pleased, Miss Fall, but I think you will mostly like… no, you will love this badge." He speaks while doing a very intentional sly grin.

Cinder: "Oh? It seems you've done your research right. But what make you this confidence?" She keeps a straight face. 'What is he planning?'

EXRB: "This badge allow the wearer become invincible."

"What?!" "Really?!" "Serious?!"

Cinder: "…(blink) …(blink again) …(look at the badge) …(look at everyone) …(look at the host) … I-I see… t-thank you." 'Oh my Oum, control yourself! Compose yourself! Lady! Don't let your emotion flow!' She almost screams. So much yes for this badge.

EXRB: "Glad you like it, now let's return to the react."

Nora: "But what about those badges?"

EXRB: "Those are other ability, I'll let you guys try those when this react is over."

**After purchase another badges, Hat Kid decide to explore the other side, DJ Grooves' side.**

**Moon Penguin: "Don't tell anyone this, but before DJ Grooves became fascinated by movies, he actually ran a night club. I know, crazy, right? Who would have thought."**

Yang: "Hard to not come to that conclusion, that attire is way too obvious."

**Moon Penguin: "Hey! Watching where you're going, buddy! Don't get near DJ Grooves, 'aight?**

**DJ Grooves means a lot to us, so we've gotta protect him. Don't you think of anything, yeah? I'll be watching you buddy. Eyes on you."**

Jaune: "I don't know… isn't that a bit too extreme for bodyguards?"

Ghira: "Humm, it seems their relationship is more than just employer and employee."

Sienna: "The way he speaks. There is definitely something between them. No way could a business relationship drive such loyalty."

**Moon Penguin: "You're no bird, eh? Then what brings you to Dead Bird Studio? Before you answer, you should watch DJ Grooves' latest movie. It's real good, and I'm not being paid to say that. Honest!"**

Qrow: "He is totally being paid."

EXRB: "Actually, they aren't."

Taiyang: "Wait, really?"

EXRB: "Their relationship is really pure, something you don't see every day."

**Moon Penguin: "Hey, lil' girl! You should join our DJ Grooves fanclub. You get a membership card and everything. It's a real good deal for any movie-going bird."**

Neptune: "So what make them this loyalty?"

EXRB: "Would you believe if I told you it was a total one side support?"

Sun: "Hold on, serious?"

EXRB: "The best summation I can give is the nature of Penguin."

Ruby: "The nature of Penguin?"

EXRB: "That's because penguin are normally animal that stick around together, they live as a group, they migrate together, like most other birds. Does Remnant have any penguin?"

Weiss: "We have, but there's not much we know about them, Grimms make observation and research wildlife very difficult for us."

EXRB: "Well, today is your lucky day; there is a section all about science research of wildlife in my library."

Port: "Marvelous."

EXRB: "This is their story." He shows everyone the story book of Groovy Underdog. How DJ Grooves' first attempt of movie, how people react to it, how the Moon Penguins just follow and support him, and ask nothing back.

Kali: "Awww."

Velvet: "That's really sweet."

Emerald 'Urg, disgusting' She is shivering at the heartwarming story.

**Moon Penguin: "You see my fingers here? See how they're snappin? That's the universal bird sign for "Beat it".**

**Oh look, my fingers have a liking to you. Look at them go. Snap, snap, snap. You catch my drift?"**

Neptune: "Not sure what you are trying to say here, buddy. But I'll give you a C- for the effort."

Sun: "Pretty sure we share the same meaning for that in Remnant."

EXRB: "I guess they just misunderstanding the meaning of that sign, they think it was beating with the rhythm. Can't really blame them, they like music a lot."

Sun: "Well that's unfortunate."

**Hat Kid: "Ohhhh, what's this?" She noticed the sunglass machine.**

**Without think too much, Hat Kid cranked the lever and get herself a pair of sunglass.**

Coco: "Doesn't suit with her attire, but the shade work with her face." A notebook, a pencil, an erase, and a cloth sample book suddenly appear in front of her.

EXRB: "Go wild. Go creativity."

Coco: "My man, if you keep this up, I might start worshiping you. Not that I mind." A wild grin on her face.

EXRB: "Flattered, but pleased don't. That feels so weird."

**Hat Kid cranked the lever again, now she has two pair of shades, which makes her two times cooler. DANK LEVEL 200%**

Yang: "_Snort_, I like where this is going."

**But can she go**** even further beyond? Only one way to find out.**

**And she cranked the lever again. WARNING: Coolness level over lode. The Universe cannot handle a 3 shades wearer.**

"**BOOM"**

**The machine explode, it is now brokered…**

Yang: "Ummmm…"

Neptune: "Wot?"

**Suddenly a note of bill appears in front of Hat Kid. **

**Dead Bird Studio. Invoice #: DB574212. Invoice Date: Today. Currency: Pons.**

**Billing Details: **

**Weird Lil' Girl**

**Spaceship in the sky 1**

**6829 This Planet**

**YOU WILL BE BILLED FOR**

**Destruction of Property: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -3,000 Pons **

"What." A lot said in union.

"Snap" it was the sound of camera.

EXRB: "Ahh, Camera Badge, how I love you allowed me to capture any moment as I pleased." He was indeed wearing the Camera Badge.

Weiss: "Wha?"

EXRB: "Like hell I am going to let go of the chance to get a perfect reaction picture. This one is gonna get framed." He was holding a picture of everyone's gob smacked facial reaction.

Pyrrha: "Can you… explain what just happened?"

EXRB: "Magical bill. No escape from it. That's what happened."

**Hat Kid grabs the bill, and takes a look.**

**She blinks…**

**She blinks again…**

**And again…**

**Hat Kid: "Great, just great, can today get any better?!" She can't pay the bill, because she just got robbed a few days ago, even though the Pons she has was never enough in the very beginning.**

Kali: "Wait, robbed?"

EXRB: "Long story, but for a nut shell, a twisted justice wanna be + a tool that's too powerful for people to possessed.

There you go, the recipe of an unfortunate misunderstanding."

Ilia: "That really doesn't explain anything."

EXRB: "_Sigh_… A problem with a girl's certain past, then some misunderstanding happened, and she made an enemy with this said girl, the girl robbed her.

There, does that answer the question?"

Nora: "Oh! Oh! You mean there was a girl who was bullied in the past, which Hat Kid make friends with, and she want to use the Time Piece to get her revenge, but Hat Kid declines the request, and then she takes that as treason?"

…

…

Adam: "The hell are you talking about?"

EXRB: "Actually… you completely described what happened. Miss Valkyrie."

"What?!"

EXRB: "Before this get any more confusing, let's stop the topic here, and return to the react."

**Reception Guy: Oh, hey lil' chirper. They're recording right now, so no one is allowed in.**

**We're only insured for bird staff. Let you in would be a liability! Don't even think about sneaking inside~."**

**…**

**Hat Kid 'Yep that's definitely going to happen.'**

Glynda: "_Sigh_… of course it going to be this solution."

**She then sneaks her way up to the trophy shelf, without being detected by any birds, make her way to the air vent cover.**

**She removes the vent cover.**

**The Bill got an update.**

**Trespassing: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -7,000 Pons**

**…**

**…**

**Hat Kid 'Oh COME ON!'**

Roman: "Okeeey, this magical bill is starting to creepy me out."

EXRB: "Yea, can't escape from it, it will directly find you."

Qrow: "That makes it sounds worse."

EXRB: "But there do is a solution to it, other than pay it, of course."

Glynda: "Does the method include illegal action?"

EXRB: "Depend on how you look at it, but it's a surprisingly easy method."

Ilia: "Which you are not gonna tell us, right?"

EXRB: "Yep."

**Hat Kid then enter the vent, making her way into the studio, it was a darkroom, like… really dark, so the first thing she noticed is the shiny Time Pieces that's been carried by the Moon Penguins, they stand on some kind of trolley platform, and with a flick of the lever beside it, the trolley send them to the other side of the studio.**

**Hat Kid 'So I have to go that way…'**

**The current room is split into 3 layers, the ground floor, the equipment layer, and the filming stage. **

**Quickly make her way behind some crates on the ground floor, she take a sneak peak at the room.**

**There's 1 penguin on the patrol at equipment layer, 2 penguins testing the camera, and DJ Grooves is directing… whatever he is filming on the filming stage.**

**Hat Kid 'Ok, not much of eyes are looking, so take it steady, good things the room is dark, and the music is loud here, so they won't see me or hear my foot step.**

**…**

**Better equip the Sprint Hat.'**

**Hat Kid then change her hat in a 'poof' magic manner.**

**The Sprint Hat she is wearing is now a vermilion visor cap with 3 white arrow symbol, and white wing at both sides.**

Nora: "She can use magic?!"

EXRB: "Yea, but only change hats, other ability are coming from the badges."

Coco: "So that is the magic hat?"

EXRB: "It comes with different types, and different looks, as long as you have the required magic yarns. And there is the magic dye, if you are not satisfied with the color scheme. There's a lot variety of colors to choose."

Coco: "Nice."

Penny: "What does this magic hat do?"

EXRB: "This one, the Sprint Hat, allow the wearer to gain speed, while not as fast as young Miss Rose' Semblance here, it's above average. And it was enough for her need."

**Hat Kid 'Alright, mission… START.' She makes a hand gun gesture, ready for this Intrusion.**

Such childish act gets a few laugh or aww from the female audiences.

Taiyang: "Mature you claimed her to be, but I guess she is still a kid in the heart."

EXRB: "Well… to be fair, she **is** a child compare to her species."

**\- - - Playing music: A Hat in Time Music – Dead Bird Studio OST - - -**

Blake: "What's with the music?"

EXRB: "The recorder's intention, it makes the viewing more dramatic."

Nora: "Now it's like a spy movies!"

Yang: "Ohh, this is getting really good."

**DJ Grooves: "Come on! Guys & Gals! I can feel this take being perfect! Let's go! ACTION!"**

**Using the crate box to climb up the first layer, Hat Kid lean against the wall, slowly moving her way to the other side, the first Penguin is a layer right above her.**

**The Penguin is patrolling the area in a square pattern, and he turn his way around, now it the chance to move.**

**Fastly, but not loudly, Hat Kid made her way past the equipment layer, those 2 Moon Penguins is still checking the camera. Not that everyone can blame them, they never have any experience at operating the movie camera. They were here because they just want to help DJ Grooves.**

**Hat Kid made her way to the filming stage, DJ Grooves is sitting right there, holding a micro phone, bunch of cameras in front of him, recording a Moon Penguin who is currently playing some kind of DJ role character. **

**Hat Kid holds her breath, carefully crawling pass behind him, this way it won't make any step sound, slowly bypass the DJ penguin, reaching the trolley platform.**

**Hat Kid 'Ok, onto the next area.'**

**The trolley send her to the other side of the studio, Conductor's filming studio.**

**But unfortunately, there is an Express Owl right there assisting Conductor, and it seems he heard the noise of the trolley!**

Velvet: "Oh no, hide!"

**Hat Kid 'Crap! Quick! Hide somewhere!' And she noticed a clothes stand.**

**The Owl turns around, but finds nothing.**

**Express Owl: "?" Seeing nothing happened, the owl focus back on the filming process.**

Velvet: "Phew…"

Pyrrha: "That was close."

**Conductor: "Let's make this movie happen, Owls! In position! ACTION!"**

**The scene set start moving, it was a chasing scene, cardboards of a bunch of bandit owls riding on horse chasing a train. Noise of gun firing, horseshoes, train engine start playing, Ok, at least now she'll have some noise to cover her trace.**

**Hat Kid peak out from the clothes stand.**

**Hat Kid 'Phew… that was way too close…'**

**This room is a long hall, the camera set is covering the whole path, there's no space for walking, or for sneaking. She'll definitely get caught if she tries to sneak in that direction.**

**Hat Kid 'Have to find a way…' And she noticed the tall building structure behind her. **

**Hat Kid 'Maybe take a look from the higher ground will help.' She jump her ways up to the building set.**

**There are multiple boxes of equipment up here, but there is one object that stands out. A yarn ball, floating in the air.**

**It was a Magic Yarn.**

**Hat Kid 'Hun? Another Magic Yarn? Right here?'**

Coco: "So that's the Magic Yarn?"

EXRB: "Yep, it was the very material that required to creating a Magic Hat."

**Well now she has 6 Yarns, perfect, now she just need 1 more and a new type of yarns and she can create a new hat.**

**Hat Kid 'Ok, now… where is the path I can take…'**

**And she noticed the Pipe behind the camera line, and right underneath those Owls that's capturing the scene from the scaffolding. With this blind spot she can safely pass through. **

**Hat Kid 'There.'**

**Make her way down to the pipe, Hat Kid again crawling pass the birds.**

**Now finally reach out the camera's sight, Hat Kid climb up on the stage floor.**

**Pass through another Express Owl when he isn't noticing. Making her way to another western building set, Hat kid notice a blue glowing light coming from the water tower that's right beside the building.**

**And wouldn't you know? It's another Magic Yarn; this one is an Ice Yarn.**

**Hat Kid 'Ohhh~ I can make Ice Hat. It'll come very handy, if I can collect 1 more yarn.'**

**Now back to the entrance, a cactus cardboard is blocking her way.**

**Hat Kid 'Sorry Mr. Cactus, but you are in my way.' She playfully thinking while pushes down the cardboard.**

**The Bill got another update.**

**Assault on Cactus: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -1,500 Pons**

…

…

**Hat Kid 'Really? Really?!'**

Qrow: "Ok… this is getting ridiculous."

EXRB: "Told you, their logical works like nothing in your world."

**Focus on the current mission: chase down the Time Pieces, Hat Kid enter the door, to a room labeled as STAGE 5, right now she is stand on the higher floor, down there are 4 Express Owls, 2 on patrol, 2 are watching the elevator door.**

**Hat Kid 'Hun? Where could that elevator lead to? … maybe next time.'**

**There were 3 clothes stands in the center of the room, perfect cover for bypassing.**

**Going down, follow behind one of the owls, Hat kid made pass the owls, and she notice a path that lead to the side of the building, curiously, she climb up the path, and… there is another Ice Yarn right there.**

Sun: "Someone is being really lucky here."

Weiss: "And un-lucky, remember the bills, how is she going to solve that problem?"

EXRB: "It'll be show pretty soon. Don't worry."

**Hat Kid immediately creates the Ice Hat; it was a sky blue beanie with cute bear ears, two little cute snowflake sequins at hat edge, and an icy snowflake decoration at the top. And she immediately test out the power, it turn her into an ice sculpture.**

**Hat Kid 'Hun, don't know when it will come in handy. But whatever. **

**It really is a lucky day… if not for this bill that is.'**

**And she notice there is another trolley, with an owl guarding it, but luckily enough; the control lever is right behind a cardboard bush, which blocking the sight of the lever from the owl.**

**Hat Kid 'Ok, this is a tricky one, I can bypass the owl right there, but the gap to the other side is too big.**

**…**

**I really don't have much choice here am I?'**

Roman: "Sorry, Top hat, but life does not play fair."

**Hat Kid '… Come on, think! There has to be a method. I just need to distract him for a few seconds. Like make some noise… like a little boom. But I cannot use the movie properties to make noise, come on, what tools do I have?'**

**And she gets an idea.**

Ozpin 'Humm… What will you do? Young lady?'

**Hat Kid changes her hat to the Brewing Hat. **

**The Brewing Hat is a deep purple witch hat with golden stripe line at the edge, and a golden stripe belt strip, with two pink color vials attach on it.**

**Hat Kid 'Ok… here goes nothing.' She made a magic vial, and shaking it a few times, the vial is now glowing with pink. **

**Hat Kid took an aim, and throwing the vial into the pit next to the owl.**

**…**

**…**

"_**boom**_**" It was a faint explode sound, almost sound like a poof, but it was enough to catch the owl's attention.**

**Express Owl: "?" He turns around, looking at the pit, trying to find where the weird sound coming from.**

**Now it's the chance. Hat Kid change to her Sprint Hat, and immediately cranked the lever, jump on the trolley, moving to the next area. The owl never notices the trolley was not in the same spot anymore.**

Port: "Ho ho, using limit resources to solve the puzzle situation, there's no doubt this young lady will make a fine Huntress."

EXRB 'No arguing here, after all, she did beat the s**t out of a soul snatching demon with just an umbrella later.'

Ironwood: "Without using the properties of the studio, that makes sure she leaves no trace, and the vial probably shatter into tiny glass shard by the explosion. No one will find out any trail."

Qrow: "Expect the magic bill."

Ironwood: "Expect the magic bill, of course."

EXRB 'Can't wait to see their expression when they find out just how easy the solution is.'

**Moving to the next area, Hat Kid notice her Compass Badge is glowing.**

**Hat Kid 'Hun? A relic is nearby?'**

The mention of the word Relic almost made every person who knows about the secret jump in their seat.

EXRB _'And that's why you don't use such normal word for calling something that's way too important.'_ He telepathy to Ozpin.

Ozpin 'Duly noted.'

Ruby: "Relic? What does that mean?"

EXRB: "Well… for Hat Kid, since she is not a habitat of this planet, there's bound to be something on this planet she has never seen in her life. And those things are usually titled Relic by her."

Blake: "And what usually are these relics?"

EXRB: "Well… something very ordinary, usually common items the said planet has."

Nora: "Like what?"

EXRB: "You'll see."

**The room Hat Kid is in right now has a split path, a wood plank to the left; and a tightrope to the right. Gladly, this room is dark too. And the fact the penguins all wearing shade is gonna make it even harder to see her.**

**Oh and DJ Grooves is here too. Direct his subordinates.**

Sun: "Unnn, how… did he get here? Isn't he filming a scene back there?"

EXRB: "Beats me, probably finished that cut."

Weiss: "But it's a good thing, everyone's focus is on DJ Grooves, that means less chance Hat Kid will be noticed."

**Hat Kid 'Hummm… a relic, but it was right across these big gaps.' And the only connection is a tightrope… which is right behind DJ Grooves' seat.'**

**DJ Grooves: "Darling! Darling! I know you can bring up better performance than the owls." **

**DJ Grooves is currently very focus on the filming. As long as he doesn't turn around, everything should be fine.**

Yang: "This is not gonna end well."

**Hat Kid 'Oh boy… whoever was up there, please lend me your power…' She take a step on the tightrope.**

Everyone expect the bad guy and the host all tense up. If she take a wrong step, or lose her balance, it gonna get really ugly.

Ruby: "_please be safe, please be safe…_"

Velvet: "_Ohhh, I can't take this..._"

**First step, good.**

**Second step, fine.**

**Third step, smooth.**

**Forth step, a little bit too width, but fine.**

**Fifth step, we are making progress.**

Sun: "Okeeey… she got a good balance, I'll give her that…" He tries to comment something, trying to lift up the mood.

Nora: "Sheeeee! Don't say anything!" Her finger is digging into the sofa.

**Everything so far seems to be fine, until…**

**DJ Grooves: "Darling! What are you doing! Get out of the scene, Please!"**

**Hat Kid's heart stopped, and she take a gulp. She's been busted.**

Yang: "Oh Come ON!"

Qrow: "_Sigh_… things always love to go wrong…"

**Well… this is it, this is the farthest she can go, they are going to kick her butt out, but would it be better if she try to apologize? Maybe they won't kick her butt if she apologizes.**

**Turning her head around, she saw DJ Grooves is looking at a opposite direction, he was scolding at a Moon Penguin that step a little bit too close to the stage. **

"Phew" A lot fells relieved, and slump in their seats, that was intense.

Weiss: "Thank Oum…"

**Hat Kid making a silent sigh 'Oh god, that was way too scary… better move on.'**

**Hat Kid carefully make her way to the other side platform, sneak pass through 3 penguins, cross another tightrope, make her way to a red treasure box.**

**Hat Kid 'So this is what make my Compass Badge freak out.' The badge is glowing faster the more Hat Kid get close to the box.**

**She opens the box.**

**Hat Kid 'Ooooo~ What's this?'**

Nora: "Ohhhh! What is it?! What is it?!"

**It was a bottom part of a big burger cushion, the meat and the bread.**

Mercury: "Are you serious?!"

Jaune: "That's… so… ordinary…"

EXRB: "What were you expect? Some kind of weapon that banish darkness? Alien watch with transforming power? Energy Tank that contain solar energy? Or a cursed mask that can cause massive destruction?"

Emerald: "Yea… things like that."

Ironwood 'Solar energy? As if… the energy of the Sun? How? Maybe I can ask for more info later.'

Cinder 'A cursed mask that brings massive destruction? … I would like to get my hand on that mask.' (No Cinder, you do not want to mess with Majora.)

EXRB: "Nan, there's no fun in that. The reason I like this world is because it throw me off so bad."

Ren: "No offense, Mr. EXRB, but how is that a good thing?"

EXRB: "What's a point to watch a story, if you can just predict the plot? Yea, that's something even worse than boring in my book."

Nora: "Hold On! Can I get a Pancake cushion?"

EXRB: "Ummm… sure, I don't see why not." (Finger snap)

And Nora' get a Pancake cushion.

**Hat Kid 'Hey, this looks like a match to the relic Cooking Cat give me. Better bring this back.' She stores the relic in her purple top hat.**

Coco: "Ok, that hat really is convenient."

Ruby: "Can you make my hood magical?" She asked the host.

EXRB: "Humm… It's more complex than hats, but I'll think about it."

**Carefully make her way back to the cross road, the wood plank leads to another platform, but the Moon Penguin on patrol is humming music, while the other one on a different platform is doing his job.**

Neo: "Looks like someone is slacking."

**Hat Kid 'Ok… so penguin 1 is already distracting, I just need to find the right timing to avoid penguin 2' sight, I can made the first platform jump with air dash, but not the second one without some boost.'**

**And she noticed the sand bag with the bird skull symbol hanging in the air.**

…

**Hat Kid 'That'll work.'**

**Change to the Sprint Hat, and waiting for the right timing, Hat Kid makes her move, sneak pass the penguins, stomping on the sand bag to boost her jump to the new area. **

**She landed safely at the new area.**

**The Bill got another update.**

**Destruction of Property: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -3,000 Pons**

**…**

**Look behind her, the sand bags she used to boost her jump is not in the air anymore, it drop to the floor below.**

**Hat Kid 'Oops.'**

Roman: "That is just unfortunate. But such is life."

**Moving on then…**

**The room is dividing into a higher stage and a lower stage. And Conductor is here. It seems he have finished his previous scene.**

**Conductor: "Lights! Camera! A-A-ACTION!"**

**The scene they are filming is some sort of tribes battling, a bunch of Express Owls act as some western tribe native, two side are throwing some ridiculous amount of fake projectiles at each other. This movie is really weird. **

Ilia: "Have to agree with that, what are they even filming?"

**But that's not the point here, the problem is the owls are facing the cameras, and the only path Hat Kid can go is right behind the cameras. **

Kali: "Now this is worrying, how do she sneak pass without being notice?"

**Hat Kid 'Not good… too many eyes there, I can't just hide here and wait for them to finish the scene.' This is indeed a troubling situation, but looks like the goddess of lucky was on her side.**

**Conductor: "Ahhh ba ba ba ba ba! Oi! You in the background! What the peck is wrong with you?!" He suddenly starts shouting toward the actor, make them stop and focus on their employer.**

**Hat Kid '… Ok… wouldn't you know it was that simple?'**

**Using this perfect chance, Hat Kid sneak pass and makes it to the other side. Jump down to the lower stage. Where a bunch of teepee props are being placing.**

**Conductor: "Which scene are we on? 42? Oh, because YOU are NOT supposed to be in frame, for scene 42! !" He is still making his ranting.**

**Hat Kid 'Just when you think it's going to be a difficult mission, heh, me and my luck. But seriously, how big can a studio be?' And she just un-noticeably jinxes herself.**

Summer: "What does that mean?"

EXRB: "You will see what it means in future."

Winter: "It's not going to be good things, is it?"

EXRB: "Again, depends on how you look at it."

**Hiding Behind a teepee, there is an owl guarding this area. And there is the lever control the trolley.**

**Hat Kid 'Ok, had to call the trolley here, there's no way I can make that jump from here to that room.'**

**She takes a minuet to observe the owl's pattern. It seems the owl turns around every 5 or 6 seconds.**

Neo: "That's way enough for pulling a lever and then hiding."

Pyrrha: "Still too risky for her."

Roman: "That's where you are wrong, champion girl. These birds are not profession security; if they really are normal citizen, they mostly will not expect anything to happen on this job. Which means they don't how to react should anything happen."

Nora: "And just how did you know that?"

Roman: "Please~ I didn't get my reputation for nothing. I am a professional thief."

Yang: "Yea, and we foiled your plan. Get your ass arres-" She suddenly got her mouth shut tight by a force.

EXRB: "Please, Miss Xiao Long, don't start anything here, let this be a peaceful reaction experience please."

Yang can only sheepish nod her head, this earns back her freedom.

EXRB 'They still fail to notice their action is already considered illegal by their belief stander, yikes, you can break the rule because you have a good reason? This is going to be an exhausting task isn't it? _Sigh_… better start planning it.'

**Hat Kid pulled the lever, making the trolley coming to the room. And quickly running to another teepee to hiding.**

**Express Owl: "?" The owl notice the trolley coming, and he look back at the lever.**

**Express Owl: "Ummm, is the lever pulled? Is that even the control lever? Ohh, the Conductor never tell us anything thing about how the trolley worked. I am not being paid enough…"**

**The Owl turns around again, wondering how he is going to do with the trolley.**

**Hat Kid quickly come out and pulled the lever again.**

**The trolley is moving again, the owl look back at the lever, it's pulled to another direction, and Hat Kid use this as a chance to jump on the trolley, moving to the next area.**

**Express Owl: "Unnn, is the lever broken? Should I inform Conductor… I probably shouldn't, he might yell at me for interrupt him." The owl failed to notice the trespassing little girl.**

**Making her way to the next area, a room full of speaker, and a giant neon sign say: Groovy!, the first thing Hat Kid noticed is a Moon Penguin guarding behind a wire fence, he isn't facing the trolley, quickly reacting, Hat Kid running to the blind spot before the penguin turn around.**

**Climb up the speakers; make her way to another platform. This time Hat Kid runs into a narrow path, the fence blocking the path to an S pattern. And on top of that, several penguins and cameras are setting up here. And there is light here, meaning if she tries to climb the fence, she will most likely being spotted.**

Jaune: "This is troubling, if only she can make herself invisible; passing here will be no trouble."

EXRB: "Sadly, to my knowledge, there isn't a badge that grants the power of invisible, but it is fine, because there is another method."

**There is a big electrical fuse box right before the path. And it has a big red lever that basically screaming: pull me.**

**Oh… and… there is another fuse box in the middle of the path. How convenient.**

Ren: "That's… way too convenient…"

Neptune: "More like way too much of a coincident."

EXRB: "Universe works in a weird way."

**Hat Kid makes a devilish smile, and pulled the lever, cutting the source light.**

**No birds was expecting this, the sudden loss of source of light make them blind. And Hat Kid quickly use this chance sneak pass in front of them, pull the other lever of the fuse box, making the power out longer, so she can go pass them in a row.**

**There was another trolley at the end of the road, this time with the control lever on it, without thinking too much, Hat Kid jump on it, pull the lever, exit the area before the light came back.**

**There was some mumbling and cursing, Hat Kid cringed, if she get caught, she is in BIG trouble.**

**The Bill update again.**

**Tampering with Electronics: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -1,000 Pons**

**…**

**Hat Kid 'This is start to getting old.'**

Coco: "Agree."

**The trolley she is on is moving in a slow pace, and it seems it would pass in front two recording room. Which have glass wall. And is currently occupied by Conductor & DJ Grooves separately. How did they get here so fast?**

Watts: "Ok, how are they even here already? There's no way they can finish recording a scene that fast?!"

EXRB: "Beats me."

Watts: "How? How can you not known?"

EXRB: "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"

Cinder 'Perhaps this was not a bad thing at all, I got a powerful artifact (The Aura Badge), and Watts is getting annoyed. And my disguise hasn't been found.' (Ohhh, just you wait Cinder, every action has its consequence, and yours have a heavy price.)

**It seems the trolley will pass right in front of the two recording room, and for some reason, both room have birds looking through the glass; don't know why they want to guarding an empty wall.**

**But there is no time to wondering that, the trolley is about to pass the room, she have to do something, or they will see her.**

**Hanging on the edge of the platform? No, that's too dangerous.**

**Hide behind the lever pole? No, the lever is too slim.**

**Play dead? This is not the time to joking!**

**Wait... Play dead? That's IT!**

Ruby: "What will she do?"

**Hat Kid then change to her newly made Ice Hat, and transform into an ice sculpture.**

Summer: "That's some quick thinking right there."

EXRB: "In a sense, she is really smart, the space ship I showed you, it was designed by her."

**To the birds, they saw an ice sculpture being sent by the trolley, they thinking this was just some new props, nothing weird.**

Yang: "Man, these guys are not good at their jobs."

Coco: "Well… they tried."

**The trolley arrive the other side. The platform has two teepee set up here, making a good hiding spot, because the next platform has a lot of owls patrolling on it. **

**Divined the platform into 3 part, the first layer have 2 owls patrol in a square pattern, the second layer have an owl looking left and right, and the third layer have 2 owls blocking a two way entrance. Luckily they all stand on a higher ground.**

**Hat Kid 'Ok… there's no way I can jump up without being spotted, have to distracting them. But how? I can't throw potion from here, the owl from higher floor will see.'**

Ghira: "This certainly is a troubling puzzle, moving directly, she will be seen; throwing potion, she still will be seen."

Kali: "I'm certain she will find a way."

Winter: "But the problem is how will her do?"

**It was then she noticed the lowest ground has a blind spot, a shady nook that can be used for hide.**

**Hat Kid 'This is going to be really risky, but consider how these owls behave, this will certainly worked.'**

Taiyang: "Man, this kid surely is confident."

**Hat Kid go to the right corner of the trolley, brace herself, and make a sharp corner jump, make her way to the nook spot.**

**Change to her Brewing Hat, make an empty potion glass, and throw it as hard as she can to the teepee.**

"**Clink!" The teepee is knocked down by the force.**

**The sound startled the owls, and they immediately move close to investigate.**

**With all 5 owls leaving off their patrol spot, eye focus on the knock off teepee, non-of them notice a little girl merging from a dark corner, climb her way up to the top.**

**The Bill… got an update again…**

**Teepee T-KO: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -1,500 Pons**

…

Yang: "Oh my Oum, that is brilliant."

"_Groan_" And people is cringe again by the pun. (There's no escape from it. MuaHaHaHaHa!)

Weiss: "Not this story too."

**Making her way to the top, Hat Kid move past another wire fence, move onto a platform, which has, a U.F.O prop? Or just a U.F.O light? Man, the taste of DJ Grooves is really weird. (At least that's how she assumed the owner of the prop.) **

**The path in front her is another narrow path blocked by wire fence, and a Moon Penguin guarding it. But again, for some reason of convenient, there was a nook above the path Had Kid can use for hiding.**

Ren: "Come to think about it, this really seems too much of a coincidence."

EXRB: "Universe really works in a weird way, remember your initiation?"

Yang: "Kind hard to forget, we slay of a Nevermore."

Nora: "And a Deathstalker!"

EXRB: "And Professors, have you secure the entire Emerald Forest before the initiation?"

Port: "Of course we have, while we have no doubt of the ability of our promising rising stars, we wouldn't want any students run into dangerous Grimms."

Oobleck: "We spent 3 days make sure we clear out any potential dangerous Grimms in the forest."

EXRB: "And there just happened to be an Elder DeathStalker resident in that specific cave that Mister. Arc and Miss. Nikos ran into. That no one ever noticed."

…

EXRB: "And a Giant Nevermore that somehow decides to fly passes the Emerald Forest that day. While all the other student only encounter normal Beowolf, Ursa, Boarbatusks, and Creeps."

…

Blake: "Come to think about it… it really does seem too much of a coincidence."

…

EXRB: "Universe really works in a weird way, whether it was helping you, or screws you all over."

Roman: "Like little Red always somehow runs into my business all the time."

Ruby: "Hey!"

EXRB: "That too."

**Using the nook, Hat Kid sneak pass the penguin, make her way around the corner.**

**But this time, there is no another studio room, there was the sight of a luxurious room, red curtain, red carpet, bunch of spot lights and star decorations, a large and high display stand at the center of the room, with a ramp up lead to it. It seems like this is the end of the studio. The Time Pieces are probably brings to here.**

**Using another 3 sand bags to jump her way to the room. And… of course, **

**Destruction of Property: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -3,000 Pons**

**Seeing there isn't much of threat here, Hat Kid change back to her representative Top Hat. And walk up the ramp.**

**And there he was, DJ Grooves is standing in front of a huge trophy.**

Ilia: "Ok, this is starting to creep me out, how did he get here ahead?"

EXRB: "If you are expecting an answer from me, then I don't know."

**\- - - Playing music: A Hat in Time Music - You Are Now Legally a Bird (Part. 1)** **OST - - -**

**DJ Groove: "Magnificent! Stunning!**

**This trophy is everything I desire…**

**On the shelf of my living room!" He is rambling, full of awe, while doing some dance move.**

**Hat Kid raise an eyebrow to that 'Then you are gonna need a ridiculous size of shelf for that.'**

**DJ Grooves: "Of course, this big trophy is just a plastic replica! The actual trophy is really tiny." He finishes his rambling, doing a spinning dance.**

"**!" He turns around again, facing Hat Kid.**

**DJ Grooves: "Oh my! Oh my! What is that I see? Is it true inner beauty? An innocent soul with a heart of gold?" He suddenly blunt out a praise, surprising Hat Kid.**

**The scene cut into a close-up focus on Hat Kid, there's pink background and some dramatic bubble and shiny star effect around. Which is a hilarious sight; consider it was showing a girl that's wearing 2 shades.**

This earns a few laughs from the audience.

Taiyang: "Ok… you gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

**DJ Grooves: "Oh, no. It's just a little girl. Hello!" He realizes the person he saw is just a normal little girl, but it seemed there was no disappoint in his voice.**

**DJ Grooves: "Oh wait, you're not a penguin. That's good! I could use some non-penguin company around here, as all my penguins are frankly terrible actors." He speaks his evaluation of his employees, not with disappointment, but more in a helpless sense.**

Jaune: "That's a little bit harsh."

EXRB: "Well, his penguins are only good at being bodyguards, not actors."

**DJ Grooves: "Here's the biz: I need your help. I'm on a terrible losing streak, and I just HAVE to win this next Annual Bird Movie Award.**

**There's no doubt; I absolutely MUST have you as the star!"**

Coco: "I dunno, seems pretty sketch, the girl is having a bigger problem than yours, and, there really isn't a reason for her to help you."

EXRB: "You forgot one things, he can help her with the problem of bills."

Glynda: "How?"

**DJ Grooves: "Here, let me take care of this." He snatches away the bill that's charge onto Hat Kid.**

**And split it in half.**

…

"Snap" EXRB took another photo again.

…

…

Glynda: "I swear to Oum, you are doing this on purpose."

EXRB: "What cha gonna do? Sue me?"

Glynda: "I will if that's what you want."

EXRB: "Not Remnant, no laws, your rules don't applies in here, which means I didn't break anything~"

…

Oscar: "Unnn… excuse me… but… isn't that… illegal?" He is asking about what DJ Grooves just did.

EXRB: "Remember I said about how this world's different rule, logical? Yea, this is the example."

Kali: "I am starting to believe you are just mess with us."

"Agree." "Yeah." "No argue." "No objection." Several voices appeared.

EXRB: "Fine by me, but my statement still stands."

Winter: "And you are not denial it either."

EXRB: "Maybe I am? Maybe I am not? Whether the answer is, it's up to you to decide."

**The evil Bill got destroyed; this make Hat Kid feels relieved.**

**DJ Grooves then jumped behind some sort of photo stand: "We need to give you a bird passport, darling! Step right over here.**

**The most important part of a passport is the picture, darling! You need to look flashy and stunning! Step right over here. Let's take the pic."**

**Hat Kid then do as he said, walk in front of the camera, removed the 2 shades she's wearing.**

**DJ Grooves: "OK, put on a smile, and stand still, please! Don't move!"**

**Hat Kid then got an idea, make a pose like some sort of television idol star pose, you know… the scissor hand and eye wink pose.**

Such childish act once again earns some "Awww" and laughs from the audience.

**DJ Grooves: "Let's see how the picture turned out…**

…

**WH-WHA?!**

**Darling, you moved! The picture is ruined! How could you?!" Actually, it was a rather nice photo, but you know about how the rules of passport picture, it have to be front mugshot, no facial expression, only a little smile crap. And Hat Kid is having non-of that crap.**

Nora: "I totally agree, why must we use some boring looking photo?"

Ren: "_Sigh_… Nora."

**Hat Kid only made a sheepish smile.**

**DJ Grooves: "We've gotta fix this ugly mugshot up with some old-fashion photo doctoring! Here, take these markers and turn yourself into the most stylish, fashionable young lady!"**

**And you can guess how it turns out, Hat Kid add a bunch of cute doodle around the photo.**

Yang: "I really like this kid."

**DJ Grooves: "Perfect! Let's slide this picture into your passport, and…**

**Here you go! One Passport for you!"**

**Hat Kid happily grabbed the passport.**

**-PASSPORT FOR THE FEDERAL UNION OF BIRDS- _ _ I'm legally a bird now! I think?**

**DJ Grooves: "Wonderful, darling! Just wonderful! Meet me at the movie set tomorrow, and we we'll make you a star!" He excitedly declares, then dance his way out.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"**HEY! WHATCHA THINK YER DOING?!" It was Conductor's voice.**

Sun: "Oh… yea, kinda forgot his existence."

Blake: "_Sigh_… this is not going to end well…"

Neptune: "No one's gonna ask how did he get here? Or how long have him been ear dropping? No one?"

**Conductor: "Yer can't just jump in and fiddle with the Annual Bird Movie Awards! That's fraud! FRAUD! Hey everyone, we've got a FRAUDSTER OVER HERE!" He is yelling in a high pitch voice, which is voice crack for his pitch.**

Yang: "Seriously, what's wrong with his voice? He sounds so silly."

…

**Conductor: "WHERE ARE MY OWL GUARDS AT! Why are the owls so darn useless?!"**

Roman: "I don't know buddy, maybe you should just hire the real guards?"

Junior 'Why do I feel insulted.'

**…**

**Conductor: "Alright, listen here, lass! Yer in big trouble. If you're helping crooked D J Grooves rig the awards, and I can't take yer to jail, then you gotta help me even the score!"**

Weiss: "That's just absurd! He can't do that!"

EXRB: "Sadly, he can, and he didn't break any law."

Winter: "This world's law is broken."

**Conductor: "That's right, yer gotta be the star of my movies, too!**

**Here, hold our ****newest prop****, practice showing it off, and bring it to my movie set tomorrow! Yer got that? Don't be late!" He finished his one-side demand, shove the Time Piece into Hat Kid's hand, and then stomp off.**

**…**

**Hat Kid: "Well… this certainly is interesting. At least I retrieve 1 now, 5 more to go."**

* * *

The Scene turn black, the react is over.

EXRB: "Well, what do you think?"

Ruby: "It was funny!"

Weiss: "Fine… I guess."

Blake: "Certainly an interesting story."

Yang: "Is there more of this one?"

EXRB: "There is more, but those are for the later.

And first, I remember you guys want to learn about Hat Kid' spaceship." He make the hologram appear again.

Ozpin: "So you were talking about the comet proof glass."

EXRB: "Ahhh, yes yes yes, the almost indestructible glass."

Summer: "Almost? There is a weakness?"

EXRB: "There's one."

Watts: "And what is the weakness?"

EXRB: "Fist."

…

…

…

Watts: "Excuse me?"

Qrow: "You are joking, right?"

EXRB: "_Sigh_… that's why I said the logical in this world works nothing like yours."

Watts: "That do-doesn't even make any sense at all!?"

EXRB: "…

Well, a demonstration in order it is then. Dual screen." Two screens then appeared beside the main screen, one shows an open field, and there is the comet proof glass, right in the center of the field. And another one is currently a black screen.

EXRB: "Take a look to the big windows that are at your right." Everyone did as he said. There is a field that looks similar to the one on the screen.

Penny: "Ummm, Mr. EXRB, is that the same open field that's on the screen?"

EXRB: "Yes, and watch." The black screen then turn on, showing an object.

Glynda: "Wait… is that a-"

EXRB: "A comet? Yes it is."

…

Raven: "You wouldn't."

…

The screen then zoom out, showing the comet is heading toward the glass.

…

Qrow: "He would."

…

EXRB: "5, 4, 3, 2, annnnnnd, 1." He count down while create an energy shield, forming an absolute shield zone that separate the about to be impacted field.

"**BOOOOOOOM"** There was a huge shaking, and the sound of the shockwave creates by the huge impact reach the room. Thought it was block off by the energy shield, it still makes everyone flinch in their seats, though Blake, Velvet, Kali, Zwei, Sienna all got an earmuff to protect their sensitive ears just for safety.

The screen is all block by the dust.

EXRB: "Here, let me just…" He speaking while blows away the dust.

The Glass was still on the screen, it did not break.

Everyone is completely gobsmacked by this turns of ridiculous. Which EXRB took another photo.

EXRB: "Don't believe? Then let's take a closer look." He then summon the glass in front everyone, there isn't any single scratch on it.

…

Mercury: "You are bull s**ting us."

EXRB: "Still don't believe? Mr. Taurus? Can you help me by slice the window with your weapon?"

Adam: "…"

EXRB: "Please?"

Adam: "Are you sure you didn't get drop on the floor when you were a baby?"

EXRB: "Hey, first: Rude; second: no I didn't; third: can't you just help me?"

Adam: "No."

EXRB: "Well, worth a shot. Specialist Schnee? Can you help me by stab the glass with your weapon?"

Winter: "… General?"

Ironwood: "… _Sigh_… just go with it, specialist."

Winter then proceed to stab the glass few times, each with more strength in it, it did not leave a single scratch.

EXRB: "Now, Mister Pine, can you help me, just simply throw a punch at the glass."

Oscar: "…Ummm… Ok?"

Oscar throws a punch at the glass, and it just simply shattered.

…

Cinder feels like her entire life is nothing but a big lie, so much for trying to make weapons with this glass.

…

Roman: "I really am not going to questing any logical ever again, no matter which world it is."

Qrow: "Count me in."

…

…

… the air is so awkward.

EXRB: "So… who wants to try out the rest of the badges?"

* * *

After explain what the rest of the other badges can do, our host left the badges with the guests, let them have their fun with it.

EXRB: "Alright, before I start prepare the next world, I'll give you guys… an hour to experience these badges or take a rest."

Ozpin: "Have you choose which world you are going to show next?"

EXRB: "Already choose, it's the process of preparing it is going to take a while."

Summer: "What does that means?"

EXRB: "You'll know when I show you. Meanwhile, please enjoyed yourself, now if you excuse me, I'm going to prepare the next world's experience."

* * *

_**Phew… and with that, is our second react.**_

_**I originally choose this world with pure intuition, and then a few weeks later the Naykuza Metro DLC is announced, what's with these coincidence?!**_

_**I originally planning to content Act 2 or 3 into the story, but the length of the Act 1 story made me cut those part for the next time. **_

_**The next one is Splatoon, as I already said in my little news update in April.**_

_**And to be honesty, I never played Splatoon or even own a copy of the game, I am going to do a lot of researches for the story, so the next chapter will have to wait for like… really long, because I want to write a story that contains the right information.**_

_**Until next time.**_

(1) Try to take a guess what The Arena is, it's gonna be action relate.


	11. React 3 (Splatoon)

**React world origin: Nintendo Direct Presentation – Splatoon Game Overview (5/7/15)**

* * *

**Alright, I've at least collect myself enough to finish out new chapters. But my depression is still not gone, I am getting better, but it still might get worse at any moment. But we are getting somewhere.**

* * *

**First of all, I need to shout out to a god blissed YT channel: ****Caitlin Koi**

**Why? You ask? Because in Splatoon, there are soooooo many heavenly melodies, Spicy Calamari Inkantation, City of Color, Tide Goes Out, Bomb Rush Blush, and despite these songs are all heavenly good…**

**They all lack actual lyrics…**

_**HOLD IT!**_

**I know what you are going to say, Splatoon's song lyrics are Japanese, No it is not.**

**It is pronounced in Japanese Hiragana, but the word does not make any sense.**

**The best way to describe it would be: You are singing English, but what you are singing is "asdfgsjdjhagshf", it is a word that doesn't make any sense. Ya catch my drift? **

**There is a thing called: ****Auditory Pareidolia****. When human brains are trying to understand something it can't understand, it transforms the information into something it can understand. Simply put: What the Eye Sees Isn't Always Real.**

**To make a simple example: You look up in the sky and you saw a heart-shaped white cloud. OR. You take a closer look at a walnut, and it looks like a brain.**

**Still don't get it? Then Google it.**

**Ok, so what does all this have to do with this channel? Simple, this channel adds an understandable and sensible English lyrics by using the magic of Auditory Pareidolia, which makes these Inkling gibberish make sense. Go to this channel, give these Un-official English Lyric Splatoon songs some love. Thanks to this channel I was able to actually make Squid Sister's first appearance & the Song: City of Color; and also Off the Hook & the Song: Color Pulse not awkward. Even tho it was just a few lines of words. God bless the Inkling and Octoling gibberish.**

**Since the react video I use here is indeed a video game presentation video, and I have something planned for the way this fic progress. Some parts of the original video is altered so it won't raise questions. Because let's be honest, if you were kidnapped by a god, and then you were forced to watch a video game presentation video, wouldn't that be weird? But still, the fact that this world is a game is going to be revealed, because I have some plans.**

**Does this make me paradoxical? Yea it does… I have problem, send help.**

**I'm not going to give RWBY crews an identity crisis. I am NOT planning to break the identity 4****th**** wall, and certainly not in any future.**

**And to answer a guest review****: Why did I write the story in script manner? I'll be honest, I never once noticed this until you mention it. The reason is probably because I'm trying to keep on track who was talking, and I just sorted… write who is talking at the very front.**

**I mean… we right now have 42 characters from RWBY. And to including MY OCs and other characters from other franchises, which mind you the number will slowly increase as this fic growing. That's at least over 50 character I'm going to keep tracking. OVER 50!**

**But I agree this is weird in reading, I'll try my best to "TRY" fixing this problem. But I can't promise anything. You have all been warned.**

* * *

**-AUTHOR'S Q&A and MOSTLY POINTLESS RANDOMLY RANTS-**

**Ok, first of all: We've passed 100 followers now bois! Thank you all for the support. **

**And secondly: Let's start answering some review… (I know I should've done this for a long time, but I kinda completely forget this, I am very sorry.)**

**BUT WARNING: I've said I only consider about your suggestion, I never made any promise to do any of these ****suggestions****.**

**davidomega59: Thank god Spanish won't translate to weird thing in English, so I understand your review clearly. But if I were to translate your review into Chinese, oh boi, how do I even type that horrible translate typo into English? Anyway, I personally have no feeling toward Fate / Zero series, and the fact a lot of ****writers**** already choosing this series, I don't want to repeat the same story react. Sorry.**

**Stormquake the Elementalist: World of warcraft cinematics… I'll be really honest with you all, I hate MMO games. I don't know why? Being a Video game geek, and for whatever reason, I just hate MMO, just because, it never ****sits**** well with me. I really have some serious ****problems****. Lived 20 years of my life, and I believe I am definitely anything but normal. So no I am afraid. Sorry.**

**Armentho: You definitely give me some ****ideas****. Hunter X Hunter is some real shit right there, I am really mind blown when I finally get into this series recently (What the ****heck**** is wrong with my childhood?! I miss so much good shit.) Netero's speech is definitely something I would like to show.**

**Sefar: Oh boi, Fate / Zero really is that hot topic? I feel so guilty to put you guys all down like this. But no. I don't believe myself enough that I can write it right. Sorry again.**

**avaiz: You write: MCU. In your review, what is this acronym stand for? Sorry I do not know anything about this.**

**GXY-2013: Oh dear… There is a lot of action series in your suggest. But I am afraid I have to put these all down except Yu-Gi-Oh. Since I am an Asian, Taiwanese, My country is close to Japan, the beautiful place that ****generates**** these famous series. But there is one thing that's very wrong with me when I was a child: I am way too realism for a child (I am too mature, which makes me a very boring person to hanging around. Something is definitely wrong with me when I was born), and I end up ****dislike**** action TV-show like Ultraman, Kamen Rider, or any Power Ranger like series, because of the incomplete shooting technology (Everything looks fake to me that time, if those was filming with the technology ****now**** day? I would give it a try). But sadly, I have zero knowledge, and zero interesting. So no to these series. Really Sorry.**

**Never played Yu-Gi-Oh in my life, and judge by my brother's comment (He have played the series.) about the series, I would only do the earlier era. (The later era's system is broken.)**

**However Dave Microwave Games is something I think I can write for my Halloween plan.**

**Transformers: Optimus Prime Origins by Xamtaro (I'll think about this one.)**

**Transformers Cyberverse (Not sure about this one.)**

**Guest(Chapter 9): You definitely gave some good ****suggestions**** I'll give you. **

**Max Payne Trilogy (Maybe, but I have to ****dig**** into this series first. Never a fan for FPS game.), **

**Uncharted (Already on my to-do list, showing this to tell Qrow he is definitely not the unluckiest one in the universe.), **

**Red Dead Redemption 2 (Have to ****dig**** into this on too. Might take some time to do so.), **

**Grand Theft Auto IV (Might… emphasize 'MIGHT'.)**

**The Last of Us (My ****to-do**** list, I am still waiting for the sequel game official release.)**

**Horizon Zero Dawn (A Maybe too.)**

**Batman Arkham Trilogy (Never was a fan of superhero franchise (Tragedy story really is not my thing.), but consider Batman is just a normal human, I'll think about this.)**

**The Walking Dead (Maybe, never watch this series before, but judge by the praise, maybe I guess? There isn't much method to get my hand on this series when I was younger, being an Asian, you really wouldn't watch other country's TV show normally. And there isn't a properly sub-title at that time.)**

**Bully (2006) (Maybe, I've ****looked**** up this, and I think it was interesting enough.),**

**Wolf Among Us (I'll think about this.)**

**Guest(Chapter 9): ****Yu-Gi-Oh the dimension bond (You gotta be more detail in the name, do you mean the movie? If so then no I am afraid.)**

**Stormquake the Elementalist: Overwatch (A hard choice, I am not a fan for Online games. But consider this is a big game… I'll think. But no promise.), **

**Borderlands (Writing FPS gameplay into novel… just by thinking this give me headache.),**

**Pokemon (The biggest problem I encounter now is the battle scene, and which game should I choose first, but I'll figure that out.),**

**Skylander (Not much though about the game, but dragon is a topic I won't say no to. I'll think about it.)**

**Wily Machine King: Ni No Kuni (I'll think about this one.)**

**davidomega59: Darksiders (I'll think about it… I think.), **

**Devil May Cry V (I think it would be unwise to ****straight-up**** jump into the 5th game. Maybe after I do the first game.), **

**Code Vein (Never heard of this game, I'll look up.), **

**Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (Same like DMC, I think I should do the series in order.), **

**Assassin Creed Syndicate (This franchise's story hurts my head so much, I don't think I would be able to do this.) **

**Shadow of War (Never heard of this game, I'll try look up this.), **

**World of Warcraft harbingers -****Illidan**** and ****G****ul'dan (Really have no ****motivation**** for this franchise.), **

**God Eater (I'll think about it.)**

**Prototype 2 (Not interesting.)**

**Asura Warth (I think it has been done.)**

**SilentXD7: Man, you got a long list here. **

**Cthulu Mythos (I know literately nothing about this.),**

**Watchman (Are you talking about the video game or the film? If game, I'll think; If film, NO.),**

**Dead Space (Horror game or movies are BIG NO to me, I am a pussy, I can't watch a horror story without having nightmare.),**

**Marvel Zombies (I think someone already did that in the ****Multiverse**** story… Gore and Snuff is always a big NO to me. Even if the story is good.)**

**Goblin Slayer (In my opinion, this series is way too overrated when it was out, but I think I'll give it a go. Maybe.)**

**Devilman Crybaby (Sorry, gore or bloody stuff is No.)**

**One Piece (I'll think about it, Devil fruit is really an interesting ability concept compared to Semblance.)**

**Bleach (Been there, never a fan of it. Although the weapon system is good.)**

**Mob Psycho 100 (I'll think about.)**

**Metal Gear Solid (Should I start from 3****rd**** game? The ****storyline**** is really puzzling if you don't know the relationship between.)**

**Read Rising (That's some real Dark Comedy Gold right there, my ****to-do**** list.)**

**Manhunt (No to both game or film.)**

**Bioshock (Really not interesting in this franchise.)**

**Outlast (No. Out of here.****)**

**Boku No Hero Academia (We'll get to there eventually.)**

**GGG: Warframe (Not interesting in this franchise.),**

**Dark souls (Maybe, I'll probably do the highlight part of the story.),**

**Bloodborne (No. Bloody stuff is just not for me.)**

**Hollow Knight (My ****to-do**** list.)**

**Mass Effect (Not interested, But I'll think.)**

**Halo (Never play this series before, I'll think.)**

**Santiago.M.G: WoW (Really not interesting in this franchise, sorry.),**

**Warhammer 40,000 (A ****never-ending**** world of war? Sorry, but no.)**

**thegoldenboy2188: Death Note (I'll think about his one, the concept is interesting.)**

**Gadget916: I know I am going to facing the truth sooner or later, here we go.**

**I do not like DBZ, because the first impression is so bad for me. Now, I'll have you know a few ****things****, in the English dub version, the Voice Actor is fine. But in the ****original**** Japanese dub, OH MY FUCKING GOD, why is Goku's voice dub by a ****middle-age**** lady?! It just ****sounds**** so cringe to me; And too much steroid for me, never like that much muscle; And the plot is too easy to guess; And the last straw: The freaking 5 minutes of Namek Explodes, episode 97, to episode 106, 3 hours of total screen time for the planet to finally ****collapse****. What the actual fuck?! Why would they drag on for this long! I am sorry, but I just don't like Dragon Ball series at all, it a ****masterpiece**** in its own right. But it was just not for me.**

**Guest(Chapter 10): Persona is definitely one I would do in the future.**

* * *

**Now thirdly: I AM CRAZY. Because this is an over 40,000 words chapter. A CHAPTER! Over 40,000 words! Because there is so much word, I end up split it into two parts. (The first game & second game) The first part had 22,000 words (That's minus this part of explaining and Q&A), the second had 18,000 words.**

**Oh god, I am not going to pick big scenes or long stuff for a long time, Hell NO. I am going to pick small react for the next few chapters, just maybe… then I'll re-consider about writing big chapter. Emphasize the word "MAYBE".**

**And the reason this takes so long is because writer's block (hench I had zero experience at Splatoon, and the fact that I am not native English speaker, I have to check the grammar again and again, until I can't find any mistake or miss it, hopefully not. And last: because I try to fix the fact this entire chapter is almost written in script manner, and I end up spending 3 days fixing the story.) God, write something you have zero understand is actually scary as f**k.**

**And still, all react this fic is going to do are mostly video games related. I am too much of a pussy who afraid to f**ked up this good fic, I really don't want to step out of my comfort zone. Too soon.**

**Ok, my pointless rants is over, let's start the fic. Ignore me.**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?!**

* * *

Everyone is chilling, or minding their own business, there's still 20 more minutes until their host finish whatever he was preparing, until the screen suddenly activate, showing a noise jamming screen.

Mercury: "What? Is this thing broken?"

And the screen reconnects the signal.

Coco: "Apparently not."

Yang: "Another world to react? But didn't that require a… how do you call… world file?" As far as she can tell, none of them had any idea how this entire thing worked.

Weiss: "And there is still 20 minutes left before the time Mr. EXRB finishes… whatever he was preparing." She added.

Summer: "Maybe he finished already? Or a sudden announcement? Seems like the kind of thing he would do." She suggests.

Qrow: "Perhaps. Let's hope it's not another prank of his." To be completely honest? He still doesn't think they can fully trust this random god, this man may not want to hurt them (His family especially, consider Summer is brought back from death. He hopes he was right about this.) there must be a reason why he brings all these people here, especially if it includes the Grimm queen. There is no way he really is doing this out of boredom.

But how to find out? That's an entirely different task, he can only hope Ozpin had some ideas or thoughts. For now, just stick with it, see if they can find any hint.

The little break to take the bathroom did confirm one of his suspects: He still can change to a crow. That means this god allows him to change. But why? He'll need a talk with his colleague to figure out the next move.

Watts: "This better not be some nonsense again." The book of Laws of Magic of Universe turns out to be a prank, because it was written in an alien language he doesn't know, which means he still doesn't understand anything about the magic of other world. And that only readable one line on the last page did not help at all: _'Git rekt m8.'_ What does that even mean?

Nora: "Shhhhh! It's starting!"

* * *

**Splatoon**

* * *

**The screen starts as a black screen, with a message on it:**

**On May 2nd 2015, the ****Squid Research Lab**** introduced a gathering of scientific experts to a new breed of squid.**

Oobleck: "May 2nd 2015? Is this a calendar system? This is similar to the system we use, but with different years."

Glynda: "Squid Research Lab? Is this a research file of a science facility?"

Port: "New breed of squid? Oh ho! This certainly is interesting, another new creature we don't know!"

Mercury: "Squid? How uninteresting." Of all the creatures to watch, it had to be some boring Susie material? He'll choose wolf, lion, bear, or even boar, any creature that's battle instinct as priority, that sounds more appealing for his taste.

**Today, the world will hear their exciting findings in a series of video records.**

Nora: "Ohhhh! Are we going to see some new discovery?"

Coco: "Apparently so."

Yang: "Let's hope it's not some boring documentary."

**The screen showing an orange clipboard, and a black background that's painted with various colorful paint splashes. The paper on the clipboard has a very simple message: **

**Squid Research Lab**

**Video Records**

_**Splatoon**_

Ozpin: "This… certainly is a colorful file." To be fair, all of them were expecting some formal science documentary files. But instead, what they see is a file that seems to be painting with various inks. Like some kind of DIY projects you'll see in kindergarten.

Winter: "Splatoon? What is this word?" Splat… and toon? Is this a word combination of these two words?

Ironwood: "Guess it has something to do with this new breed of squid." 'But this word can also be split into S and platoon… I hope it has nothing to do with war.'

**A male narrator's voice starts talking: "Hello there, how are you? We here at the Squid Research Lab are doing wonderful." It was a calm male voice.**

Ilia: "He certainly sounds exciting." Said ilia sarcastically.

**Narrator: "Because later on, we'll be filling you in on how you can get involved in our Squid Research. **

**But first, it's our job to present to you our findings on the ecological curiosities of this fascinating squid creature." The screen is showing an outdoor facility, with a trail of light orange paint-like substance splattered on the ground.**

Ruby: "What... are those things on the ground?"

Glynda: "I believe those are… some sort of paint-like substance." From the look of it, it did not look like any kind of nature liquid matter, so that means it must be some sort of man-made substance.

**Narrator: "Excuse me? There is no creature? Sorry about that. **

**Here, please take a look. A really good look." The screen zoom in on the paints. **

Sun: "Awkward."

Emerald: "This better be worth, I don't want to waste my time." If this is how this react is going to be: Boring. Then she would like to just take a nap or something, because this seems very pointless.

Mercury: "But there's no time here, Em." And so is this insufferable prick.

Emerald: "And certainly not waste my time on you."

Mercury: "ouch, no need to be this cold, will ya?"

Cinder: "Behave, the both of you." Serious, when they finally get private space, she is going to sort whatever the Oun damn problem between these two. They are still in disguise as students. And she will not be a happy lady when their disguise blew up.

Nora: "Come on! Where is this Squid!"

**Suddenly, something jumping out of the paint, and dives back in it.**

…

Everyone blink.

Jaune: "Did… did something just jumping out of that pile of paint?" He is doing a double check, to see if he actually start seeing things.

Ren: "I believe so?" He wasn't sure at all, he did not expect this. Same can be said for everyone.

Weiss: "Wha? How?! That thing is definitely bigger than the paints' surface! How does it even able to hide underneath it!?" This does not make any sense to her, so many logical have been violated by this thing, HOW?!

**The thing start moving in the paint, it was sprinting? swimming? Regardless, it was moving in a very quick manner.**

Hazel: "Whatever this thing is, it certainly has some agile mobility." He carefully inspecting this thing, it moves like a fish in the water.

**The thing jumping out of the paint again, and the screen stop at this moment, showing what this thing looks like.**

**Narrator: "See? A little squiddy."**

**It was a cartoonish squid look like creature; it resembles a small, cartoony, monochromatic squid. It has some small arms in the middle of its body, with two large tentacles on either side. It has a short mantle with relatively large fins, and two big upward-facing, human-like gray eyes. The undersides of their enlarged tentacle heads are white, and they have a single large sucker on each**

Taiyang: "This… is surprising? I really don't know how I should react..." At this rate most people are having the same problem as him: lost.

Qrow: "You are not the only one." He comments to his brother in law while taking another swig of his flask, he has seen some real weird s**t in his job by working for Ozpin, but this is taking the concept of weird to a new level.

**Narrator: "But this is no ordinary squiddy." The screen resumes, showing the squid keeps moving in the paint, until it finally comes to a stop.**

Milita: "Just showing us what's special about this stupid squid already." No offense to this creature, but the twins just don't like slimy things.

Melanie: "This is starting to get really boring."

**And the screen show something nobody was expecting, the thing once again emerging from the paint, but what comes out this time is a Faunus looked like Humanoid creature.**

**Narrator: "This particular squid can IN FACT transform into a humanoid! Eureka indeed!"**

**The now humanoid creature has a black marking that resembles a mask around their eyes, pointed ears homologous to the squid's fins, The mouths contain 2 ridges similar in shape to human teeth, as well as three larger sharp points, two on the top and one on the bottom, which resemble a squid's beak. This female look-alike creature has a noticeably thinner and shorter eyebrows, and two long tentacles that reach past their waist and hang from both sides of the head in front of their ears that resemble a mane. As for the tentacles that serve as "hair", the "hair" color gradient down to a darker tone when it comes near the bottom tips of the tentacles.**

**For attire, the female humanoid wears a pair of bulky gray headphones (Studio Headphones); a white short-sleeved shirt. On the front are some unrecognizable letters printed in black, and on the bottom is a small purple tag with a brand Logo. (White Tee); a black sport pants, with an orange strip line at each side; as for shoes, she wears a pair of brightly colored pink sneakers with sections of purple and light blue. They have blue laces, and another brand logo at the top of the tongue. (Pink Trainers)**

**While most audience's attention is put on the appearance, two things catch a few audience's attention, a toy looking water gun in her hands, and the big cylindrical container that looks like a liquid tank on her back.**

Everyone simply blinked.

Milita: "I take back what I said."

Melanie: "Same."

Weiss: "Wha? How-HOW?!" More physical law have been violated again.

Sun: "Ok… this female looking creature, by all means, is definitely not Faunus. Squid Faunus doesn't look like that and definitely can't transform like that. Even though it's so awesome in my book."

Port: "I… I honestly did not expect this… wow." As the professional huntsman, also a professional hunter, Port had seen various kinds of creatures, but this, by far is even surprising than the sentient animal. An animal that was able to change form? Only bugs do that, and they can't reverse the change like this.

Winter: "Is this transforming the work of Semblance? No, that can't be right. Semblance are all unique. ('Our family is an exception, of course.') A species trail perhaps?"

Summer: "Do they even have Aura in the first place? Remember EXRB told us it's basically our world only."

Qrow 'Now which one is worse, turning into a bird? Or turning into a seafood? Yea, I would still prefer being a bird. Thank you very much.' He thoughts very sarcastically, but still grateful for his magic transform. Because apparently, things always get worse when it comes to all the matter in the Universe. Imagine being a fish on land, no thank you.

Oobleck: "What are those symbols on that shirt? A different language?" A different language?! So many questions need to be answered! So much study he needs to do!

Coco: "What kind of material did that clothes used? It can melt into the paint with her?" This detail catching her interesting.

Ruby: "Is that a weapon?! Ohhhh! What can it do? What can it do?"

Ironwood 'A liquid tank, and with a water gun. Something tells me this is going to be some kind of concept we never imagined.'

**Narrator: "In Squid form: They can dive into and become one with their ink. While in Humanoid form: They can utilize various tools to cover their turf with it.**

**Trust me, I am geeking out too. I'm a scientist, that's all I can do!" The screen shows the creature changing between Squid and Humanoid, using the water gun in her hand to paint the ground around her. And swimming in it.**

Port: "So they use their ink to paint their path, and they use tool too? This really is an interesting concept." He knows animal likes to paint their territory, but never once had he thought it would be represented like this.

Ilia: "More like a weird concept."

Jaune: "I don't know, something is not added up here."

Pyrrha: "What do you mean?"

Jaune: "I'm not sure… but there is clearly something missing."

Ironwood 'There is only one reason for weapon to exist… I hope it is not what I thought.'

**Narrator: "Well we have officially named this breed of squid the ****Inkling****, we prefer to just call them Squid." The screen showing a Humanoid form of Inkling, and a Squid form.**

Taiyang: "Inkling… that's…not a bad name. But why?" He was not sure how to think of this name, there must be a reason.

Yang: "Because squid shoots inks?" She randomly answered, without thinking much.

…

Yang/Taiyang: "Ohhhhh~ so that's why." This answer earns another wave of groans from others.

**Narrator: "Unsurprisingly they each have a gender, there's our Inkling boys and Inkling girls." This time the screen shows a male Inkling who has blue "hair" color and two tentacles tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, tied together with a brown, yellow, and green band. **

**His attire is a long-sleeved dark gray shirt and the short-sleeved white shirt worn over it. The white shirt has another logo that's currently unidentified on the front in black, white, and magenta, and a tiny, olive green tag at the bottom. Also at the bottom, the end of the dark gray shirt can be seen poking out. (Zink Layered LS); the same sport pants like the female counterpart, but with blue stripe line; a dark purple sneakers with a white arrow on each side, gray lace, and around the lace is neon yellow fabric. The soles are the same color gray as the laces. (Purple Hi-Horses)**

Coco: "Nice taste." She is eyeing the Inkling from head to feet. While this wear is a big NO for fighting Grimm. It's a big pass for normal attire.

Ghira: "So they have genders too, like us."

**Narrator: "And like more common squid, they can alter their appearance at will, including skin tone and eye color." The screen now showing an Inkling change to different skin tones and eye color.**

Now this information surprise people, alter their appearance? At will?

Roman: _"Pss, Neo, this trail kind of resembles your Semblance."_

Neo: _"Yea… it does." _Change hair & eye color? An entire race that can do that? But it looks like they can only change it physically, not as both physically and illusion like hers.

**Narrator: "For some reason though, their hair like tentacles seems to change color automatically in combat situations." The scene shows a 4 man group Inklings, each wearing different style clothes and wielding different weapons (From left to right: Splat Roller / Splattershot Jr./** **Splattershot/** **.52 Gal). The scene repeated showing they emerge from a large, metallic device with a flat surface on top filled with the ink that matches their current tentacle color. Green, purple, blue, orange.**

Ozpin 'A 4 man group, and each wielding a different weapon, this looks more and more similar to our team system. _Similar, yet different_. Huh?'

Port: "So they can change their color at any time to suit their needs… This really is interesting."

Ilia 'Kinda like my chameleon trail. But they seems can't blend in with the surrounding, only their inks.'

Ruby: "Ohhhhh, that's machine gun! And a grenade launcher! And a… ummm… large paint roller?"

Blake: "Are these paint tools?" Using paint tool as a weapon? What?

Weiss: "Why would anyone use paint tools as a weapon?" This is weird, very weird for her.

**Narrator: "Another curiosity, these squids apparently gained the ability to transform into humanoid form at the age of 14." The scene showing an evolution chart, the Inkling Development Process. It's a chart of an Inkling, starting as just a squid blob, evolving into a teenager like humanoid.**

Oobleck: "Fantastic, they didn't have the human form from the beginning, but develop it by aging."

Ghira: "From reptiles crawling to bipedal standing."

Glynda: "Age of 14, that's very close to Huntsman-in-training's age. If their age processing is similar to us."

Ozpin 'The resemblance is really strong… I hope there's no dark past with this world.' Sadly, Ozma, this world had a surprisingly dark past.

**Narrator: "In this bipedal form, their stubby legs move relatively slowly.**

**But as a squid, they can swim through ink at high speeds."**

**Narrator: "It's hardly worth comparing; they swim at nearly twice the running speed." The screen split into two feeds, making a compare video.**

**Narrator: "This affects jumping too. The height of a jump is equaled in both forms. However, if they build momentum before jumping, their distance will significantly increase." The screen showing the comparison of the jumping result.**

Ironwood: "So their weight change based on with their forms, this certainly is peculiar."

Winter: "A species that can change their body measurement alone with the weight, this indeed is special."

**Narrator: "Despite everything I known of gravity matter and… science in general, they can also swim up walls when submerged in ink." The scene showing the Inkling swimming in the ink that's on the wall.**

Weiss: "That… doesn't make any sense, not only swimming on the wall, but the ink actually stays on the wall too?" This is starting to hurt her head; the same can be said for the good Doc and evil Doc. What physical logic is this?

**Narrator: "However they strangely cannot seem to cross this little barrier, must be a mental thing I'm assuming." The scene showing that, the Inkling bump into the bulge on the wall.**

Neptune: "I'm pretty sure any normal creatures can't do that."

Penny: "Except creatures like centipedes, scorpions, spiders and most insect, which they can scale on any surface."

Neptune: "Yea, except those."

Yang/Sun/Mercury: "Nerds."

**Narrator: "Continuing this trend of odd behavior, it seems Inkling only shoot ink in humanoid form, using the tools to paint their territory." The scene keep showing how the Inkling using their weapon to cover the surrounding with paint… ummm… ink, and swimming in it.**

Port: "Hummm, so unlike normal squids, they can't shoot inks like them, but have to rely on tools to do that…"

Pyrrha: "That's actually weird." It certainly is, a squid that can't shoot ink by itself?

**Narrator: "Aha, ink flowing like a torrential waterfall, science is beautiful!**

**Blossoming, popping the ink; swim in the ink. This is the basic movement pattern of the Inkling.**

**We barely dipped into this creature's odd behavior patterns.**

**Let's dive a little deeper into this titillating batch scientific goodness."**

**The screen then shows a category title:**

**Squid Research Lab.**

**Video Record #1:**

**Squid-on-Squid**

**Turf War**

**With a picture of two group Inklings holding weapons facing each other.**

Coco: "Okey, they really have some good fashion style sense." She is impressed, these creatures really know how to dress.

Ruby: "_GASP!_ New weapons! What are these? Sniper rifle? Machine rifle? And… Paintbrush & Paint gun?" She trailed off as she saw the last two weapons.

Nora: "Wow, they must really like paint if their weapons are looking like painting tools."

Glynda: "Turf War?"

Ozpin/Ironwood: "_Turf War._"

Junior: "As if the Turf War?"

Roman: "Now this is interested." So there is some gang war going on?

**Narrator: "One unique Inkling habit is to protect its habitat.**

**Oh the humanity… or the squiddity." It shows two teams, orange and blue, fighting with each other.**

Taiyang: "Ha, I get it, they are squid."

Yang: "It's a nice one." She shares a high-five with her dad.

"_Groan_"

**Narrator: "Inkling refers to this goofy garish scene as a Turf War." The screen showing two Inkling Teams facing each other, one Orange and one Blue, both trying to occupy as much ground as they can, splatter ink everywhere.**

Pyrrha: "So it's like a game of some sort."

Glynda: "Thank Oum." It was a relief to see the **'habit' **is not the act of killing, despite secretly being a guardian of the world, she never get used to the concept of killing.

Roman: "Now this is just disappointed." He takes a drink of whiskey, he was hoping for some action of gangster war.

Emerald: "Why? Because it's not the campaign of criminals?"

Roman: "What can I say? It's my comfort zone."

**Narrator: "They split up into two-team of four Inklings each, then, they Fight!**

**Why? To claim their turf. Or, at least to cover more than the other team in 3 minutes' time." The scene now showing some of them throwing water balloons.**

Blake: "So… they treat this activity as some kind of sport?"

Penny: "Like the Vytal festival tournament?"

Blake: "Rather than fighting, I think it's more in a sport like way. Because there's a timing."

Yang: "Like Boxing?"

Weiss: "Fencing?"

Velvet: "Or Tennis?"

Sun: "Soccer?" (Author note: Now, since Rooster Teeth still hasn't made any human sport element into RWBY as canon, I am going to stay a really open mind, that some sports exist on Remnant. But I personally don't think Baseball & Golf, any sports that require a huge space can exist on Remnant.)

Ruby: "Are those water balloon grenades?"

Nora: "Ink Grenade?!" Ink or not, as long as it explodes, it's a grenade in her book.

**Narrator: "Their weapons of choice? Anything that dishes out massive engages."**

Yang: "In a nutshell, making a mess everywhere."

Taiyang: "Sucks to be the guy that has to clean the area."

Glynda 'Which _**I**_ have to fix the mess you two create every single time.' The property damage the student cause is always a thorn in her side, and the Xiao Long family's recorder is really **outstanding**, she really needs to demand a raise from Ozpin if the future students keep behaving like this.

**Narrator: "When the 3 minutes are up, the victory is determined by a mysterious cat beast named: Judd." The screen showing the map result of both team's cover, and a bipedal domestic cat being a judge, calculate the coverage area percent of both team. With a Percentage calculation bar showing the score points.**

**It was an Exotic Shorthairs cat with a large head and body, small limbs, yellow eyes with small black slit pupils, a tail that ends in an arrow shape, and white and black fur with pattern that looks like a tuxedo-like fur patterning.**

**Narrator: "A cat named Judd, who judges Turf Wars, Oh~ Science, how you amuse me." It was indeed showing Judd observing the winning team by just glance at the area, and then pulling out a flag with the color of the winning team.**

…

"Wot?" is the reaction of most audience.

A cat, being a judge of a game? What?

Most reasonable audience can't understand the logic behind this event.

As for a certain someone…

Nora: "Ruby, can Zwei be a game referee or playing games?"

Ruby: "Well… a referee, yes. But… I don't think playing games would be a good idea…"

Yang: "You are not going to like the outcome." She remembers the first time she and Ruby playing Remnant: The Game with Zwei… let's just say it did not end well for both sisters.

Jaune: "Why?"

Yang: "He'll completely dominate any of the card game you play with him." To this day, Yang still doesn't understand how can a dog be this good at card games. She loves Zwei, but that dog complete destroy her in just 5 turn! And it was every time! HOW?!

Taiyang: "It's not that bad. Mostly depend on what kind of game you were playing. But… never play anything that's gamble related."

Pyrrha: "Is there a problem?"

Summer: "Technically… we did make Zwei play poker game one time."

Qrow: "Yea, and it ends up all of us lose our money to him. And a lifetime ban from any casino for the mutt." Despite lost game to the little mutt, the experience actually give Team STRQ an idea, and they bring Zwei to Vale's biggest casino, the result… is pretty bizarre.

Zwei: "Arff!"

Raven says nothing, but to this day she still can't let go of the fact she and every people in the casino lose every card game to a freaking Corgi.

Roman: "You guys did what?" What did he just hear? A Corgi, dominate the entire casino? What?

Ruby/Yang: "Wait. What?" What did their family do in the past? Did they actually bring Zwei to a casino to win money?

Weiss: "He can what?" Weiss suddenly hold a new respect toward the adorable mutt.

Ironwood: _"How come I never heard anything like this? Qrow lose a card game to a dog?"_ He eagerly asks Ozpin. he have to know the details, you don't hear a man lose to a dog every day. Especially if it's a golden material for making fun of the dusty bird.

Ozpin: _"Honestly, that day is pretty interesting."_ Imagine watching a bunch of grow up Huntsman getting chased by a group of angry gamblers in Vale city. That's some amusement he learns to enjoy in his long life.

Glynda: _"Which I have to deal with the casino owners complain."_ She gives both the old team and the headmaster a mean glare.

Blake feels more alert and dreads toward the little Corgi. If he is intelligent enough to actually win money from the casino, imagining what kind of evil scheme he can do?

Neptune: "Are we just going to ignore the fact that the cat's name is a pun of judge? No one?" He tries to be the logical one, and sadly the voice meet deaf ears.

While most of the audience focus is circle around the little mutt, one person is focused on the cat on screen.

Salem 'By Oum… what is this… long face… fatty… cuddly…snuggles looking beast.' Something inside her tickles, and she can't quite put it together. What is this feeling? Why does she want this cat lying in her lap, and stroke this fuzzy beast's soft-looking fur? Why?

* * *

-Meanwhile… in an outdoor area…

Our host can be seen standing behind a wall, his hand holding the water gun looking weapon from the react file.

And he suddenly had a violent shiver.

EXRB 'Why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake? That I unleashed something that is not supposed to be awaked.'

"Bombs Away!" Shout a robotic male voice. [1]

EXRB: "Ahh shhhhhiii-"

*_Splat!_*

* * *

-Return back to our guests…

Ironwood: "Ok… Did that cat just… judge the winner… by simply glance at the map only once?" Finally, his brain notices the unusual sight that's in front of him. Ok, who's idea to let a cat be the judge?

Penny: "General, sir, I believe his judgment is right, the percentage calculation is exactly right as the map shows." Despite transforming into a human, EXRB didn't take away Penny's advantage as a robot. Rather than remove it, he turns it into a controllable power. In simple terms, Penny was given a super brain that can counter her original processor and a Semblance that's her analysis and calculation ability.

Ironwood: "… I think I need a drink."

Oobleck: "Amazing, such accuracy. By just glance once, he can tell which teams have obtained the most ground."

Glynda: "What is even going on anymore…"

**Narrator: "As does this curious limitation, Inklings can only swim freely in their own team's ink even in squid form."**

Coco: "Seems logical, but weird."

Jaune: "Well, this does sound like a sport game now; you can't step on the opponent's territory."

Sun: "Let's see, we got the player, the space, the tool, the rule, and a judge. Yea, this is pretty much a sport."

**Narrator: "Once they step foot in enemy territory, they'll get stuck in the ink like a bear in a honey bath… expect it's far less pleasant."**

Emerald: "Gross."

**The screen showing a male Inkling struggling in the enemy ink, and then suddenly getting blowing into nothingness by a splat shot in the face, make him burst into inks, killing him?**

Velvet: "Eep!"

"!" Witness the Inkling suddenly getting killed startles a bunch of people.

Jaune: "Oh Crap!"

Sun: "Maybe this ISN'T!"

Neo: "Nice shot."

Tyrian: "Ohhhh~" He is still wearing the Redtro Badge [2], which makes everything he sees look like a bloody mess.

**Narrator: "In fact, Inklings are so susceptible to foreign ink, getting hit by enough of it will cause them to spontaneously burst." The screen keeps showing Inkling burst into ink one by one.**

Even if there's no blood, the scenes still manage to make all the teens feel uncomfortable. But poor Oscar is not so lucky.

Neptune: "Okeeey, this is taking a dark turn very suddenly…"

Oscar: "They-they a-are… d-dead…" He is tumbling by this sudden death scene. He knows about the concept of death, but never seen it this closely. Certainly not about a person explodes into nothingness.

**Narrator: "It won't earn them any bonus points. But popping enemies will extend their turf."**

Roman: "Humm… seems about right." Neo nod her head with that. Your normal Remnant gangster war is always gruesome; you either rise up by killing or get stepped on by being killed. But Roman Torchwick right here is neither, he simply watches the idiot wasting energy killing each other and waits for the right moment to steal the prize. And Neo just scavenges any enjoyment and kill she can get.

Raven: "The strong lived, and the weak die. Seems like this world is functioning just right." And she received various types of stare: disbelief, questioning, disappointing, and hating.

**Narrator: "Luckily, once they pop, they don't stop. Instead, they'll respawn, allowing them to Super Jump."**

"Phew" The teenagers let out a breath, at least those Inklings are not dead, no one was killed.

Qrow: "Or there's no such your so-called strong and weak nonsense in this world." He's giving Raven the smuggest grin he can measure, sister or not, there's no way he is going to stay quiet about her sister's stupid view of life.

Winter: "Even if this is a game. This is taking the concept of Turf War too far."

**Narrator: "They can jump back to their teammate's ground point, allows them to quickly get back into the action, right to the front lines of battle, or support an ally deep in enemy territory." **

Roman: "They surely are not wasting any time here. Immediately jump back into battle zone after you got killed, who even does that?"

Junior: "Apparently they do."

**Narrator: "However, I've also heard that less aggressive squid may prefer hiding from others and focusing on covering territory to increase their turf. Hide-and-go ink, it' a sound strategy."**

Winter: "Either go aggressive for push the front line with risk, or go cautious for holding steady grounds with less risk."

Ironwood: "_Hum… Penny, can you try to write down any notes from these information, this could prove as a good assault training method, it may be weird, but we could actually replace the bullets with ink, using the splat area to calculate the shot proportion._"

Penny: "_Yes sir._"

**The screen showing a victory team getting their result.**

**Narrator: "Points are rewards from the performances in the matches. And points are currency using for gears.**

**And that's not all pupils; the points also determine how fast these Inklings level up, fascinating."**

Oobleck: "This looks like a legit tournament system, competing for points, points for better equipment." He is written down all the information he's seeing in a rapid-fire speed. Which is amazing considering the notebook didn't catch on fire.

Ironwood 'A rank system… maybe we could add this into the Vytal tournament, or create a new tournament.' Years and years of the same rule is starting to get boring, it'll certainly be a new sight to see new ideas.

**The screen showing a new category**

**Squid Research Lab.**

**Video Record #2:**

**Battle**

**Stages**

**Narrator: "Squids are all about happening events, especially Turf Wars.**

**And here are few spots you'll find them."**

Oobleck: "Ohh, are we about to learn their living environments or perhaps landscapes?"

**The scene showing an arena under a highway.**

**Narrator: "This strange location is called Urchin Underpass. Here, several areas are divided by concrete walls. So the clever Inklings will memorize the shape of the path between these areas."**

Emerald: "Landscape that was named after sea creature? Why am I not surprised." She said sarcastically with an eye roll.

**Narrator: "Split should especially watch out for the paths connected to the centers in by VB plaza, it gets messy there."**

Glynda: "So, unlike the Vytal Tournament, where the battle arena is always random, their battle arena is always the same landscape."

Summer: "That means they only have to change strategy based on the opponents" Fighting on the same ground… that could only mean the team needs to adapt all kinds of strategy & counter if they want to win. That requires a very high tacit understanding with your own teammates.

**The screen change to an ocean-based oil rig, with pipes, crates, and suspended platforms resting over a large body of water.**

**Narrator: "Next we'll explain Saltspray Rig. This danger zone is known for the large chasm between its high and low area, both teams will surely attempt to claim the large area on top to earn the victory from above.**

**That said: if they're not paying attention to the lower area, the opposing team may turn the tides of battle covertly."**

Jaune: "Saltspray? What does that mean?"

Neptune: "I believed that's what we referred to salts that coming from ocean waves."

Janue: "Oh."

Sun: "Funny that's coming from a nerd who afraid water."

Neptune: "Geh geh geh! Intellectual. And we are not debating THAT here!"

Kali: "Holding the activity at an industrial area, that's not safe." She states worryingly.

Taiyang: "I don't think they even know the word safe at all."

Summer: "But… what is this industrial facility? I never saw anything like this." (Author note: Consider Remnant use Dust to power the vehicle; I would like to think they never discover oil, or develop gasoline. Therefore never build any oil rig, let alone knowing it.)

Ironwood: "True, what is this facility for?" 'Guess I'll have to ask EXRB about this later.'

**The screen cut to a huge skateboard park.**

**Narrator: "Blackbelly Skatepark contains many wild-open areas so the battle takes place all over the map."**

Ruby: "Blackbelly? What's that?"

Port: "I believe that must be a type of fish, or sea creature at least."

Yang: "This big place is a skateboard park? Man, these guys know how to enjoy themselves."

**Narrator: "It's a race for ownership of the center platform, if a team can manage that; they should be able to manage a win by controlling the higher ground."**

The General and the Specialist give a nod of approval, claiming the high ground is always an important key point on battlefield.

**The screen cut to an inner place, a warehouse, featuring obstacles such as crates, boxes, and conveyor belts.**

**Narrator: "Walleye Warehouse is a close-quarter map, the teams are locked in a tug-of-war on two sides of series of obstacles."**

Summer: "Wow, they are really taking the activity everywhere."

Taiyang: "Sucks to be the guy who has to clean the warehouse."

**The screen cut to an outdoor mall, decorated with stores, plants, banners and advertisements.**

**Narrator: "Arowana Mall jams both teams into a narrow area for intense matches"**

Weiss: "A mall?! Even a mall?!"

Qrow: "Now it sucks to be the guy."

**Narrator: "looks like Turf Wars can break out just about anywhere, like my chronic rash… unn… yea right…"**

"Ewe." Several audiences shiver or disgust at the unnecessary information.

Mercury: "The f**k dude?! We don't need to know that!" The cursed mental image, the horror.

**Narrator: "Moving along!"**

"Yes please!"

**Narrator: "Although Inklings are mere squid, I must say… they are extremely fashionable." The scenes showing different Inklings, each having their own sense of fashion style.**

Yang: "Can't argue with that."

**The Scene change to another new category.**

**Squid Research Lab.**

**Video Record #3:**

**Unexpected**

**Fashion**

**Sense!**

**The screen showing a picture of two people, a humanoid looking girl with a hair that looks like a Sea anemone, and a cartoonish clothes wearing jellyfish.**

Velvet: "Oh no…"

Coco: "Oh… My… God." She lowers her shade, to see if her eyes are playing tricks with her, apparently it is not. This is truly a moment of bliss. She wants to learn about these Inking's fashion culture as much as possible.

**Narrator: "They'll wear hats, glasses, outfits and shoes collectively known as Gear.**

**I'm no fashion expert, but as a scientist, I'm utterly enamored by Squid culture."**

Coco: "Understatement of the year."

**Narrator: "My theory: these fashionable Squid trends must end from an urban habitat. Let's take a look."**

**The screen showing a roughly square-shaped plaza surrounded by various buildings. Behind it are an impressive large metropolitan area, multiple skyscrapers, and high-speed ways.**

**At the center is a large sidewalk square. **

**At the far north side is a neon green color steel frame built tower of some sort, in the shape of curved 'A' with four legs leading into a wide base, which the tower narrows as the height increases, the bottom is decorated with a large cross arrow icon. Resting on top of the tower is a wide, cylindrical observation deck surrounded by satellite dishes of various sizes.**

**Beside the Tower are two noticeable large statues: on the left is a straw hat and orange t-shirt wearing black tanuki standing on top of a square shape looking building; and on the right is a blue-scarf wearing white fox standing on a column shape looking building.**

**On the south side is a train station looking like place, with a railroad pass by. **

"_whistle~"_ Yang let out an impressive whistle, while the city of Vale has some cool hotspot to hang out, those places got nothings compare to this interesting one.

Sun: "Now this is some badass looking city." It is true, because of the existence of Grimm, and Nevermore especially, Skyscraper or tall buildings are usually considered impractical to build, CCT tower aside that is.

Winter: "So this is the standard scale of a city in their world? It is very impressive."

Ozpin: "By the look of it, I suppose this world have no Grimm exist in it too." By his comment, several audiences start pounding on the thought of an ideal world. Is this how a city would look like without Grimm?

Qrow: "Man, I would love to take a holiday at this place."

A lot of teenagers now have a look of jealous about this world, this place is certainly way better than their world.

Salem 'A world without Grimm? Well then, I certainly wouldn't mind invade this world. Where there is light, the dark will come and overshadow it, there's no escape. Just you wait. Ozma, the paradise you so seek does not exist, humanity is something that could never become better, the only destiny awaits humanity is doom. That's why you never win, because you still keep yours, while I have get rid of mine from the very beginning.'

**Narrator: "Here it is, Inkopolis. Fashion central for a young Squid kids." Inklings could be seen anywhere in this plaza, hanging out, shopping, chilling; and some Jellyfish looking creature that looks exactly like the one the video just shown are enjoying themselves too.**

Neptune: "So this is a hotspot then."

Sun: "Definitely wouldn't mind hanging out at this place."

**Narrator: "Inkopolis is home to various shops, like a weapon shop and a clothing shop, each one owned and operated by a charismatic shopkeeper."**

Ruby: "WEAPON SHOP?!" A high pitch squeak escapes her mouth. Weapon fangirl mode activated.

WBY/JPR: "Oh dear."

**Narrator: "Now. Take a look at the tower in the middle, the shopping area next to it is called: Booyah Base. Here each shopkeeper represents a different section of marine life." The screen showing the front screenshot of the plaza, located on the right side of the tower is indeed a street of shops.**

Ruby/Penny/Oscar: "Booyah Base?" They speak in union while tilt their head in confusion.

Pyrrha: "A vocal word reference?" she suggests a guess.

Sun: "_Booyah… booyah… _Nope. Seems too forced to be."

Yang: "Any ideas why this name? Not that this is a lame name… but… it's weird."

Jaune: "Maybe another reference of a type of fish?" He suggests.

Weiss: "Don't be ridiculous. There's no fish named like that." And she shoots it down immediately.

Oobleck: "Actually, there is an old Vale traditional fish stew called bouillabaisse, which pronounces just similar to Booyah-base…

… Please forgive me." (Author note: Since Vale is the most Europe looking country in RWBY, and I just have to bring all the pun material in Splatoon into the story. So here is my solution.)

…

Weiss looks like she wants to end her own life. Several others look like they are considering the option.

Glynda: "Bartholomew… for once, can't you just for once, not bring up historical related topic?" She pinches her brows, questionable logic is hurting her mind, and the pun reference is not helping at all. But sadly, the suffer is just about to begin.

**The screen showing a clothing store, with an annotation: The Clothing Store: Jelly Fresh. **

**It is a store with a clean and tidy decorating style, white and purple color scheme. The store has various stylish clothes, Shirt, Suit, Jacket, Hoodies, Sweaters, Polos, Vest. Each attire looks very normal compared to the RWBY casts, but somehow these clothes still end up looking very stylish.**

**An Inkling Girl can be seen shopping in the store. And a Fresh looking Jellyfish clerk can be seen serving the Inkling.**

Weiss: "No…" The white skin tone of Weiss just gains a new layer of pale.

Ruby: "This can't be happening…" So is Ruby's skin.

Glynda: "Oh god why…" She is pinching her brows. Maybe agree to this God's invite is a mistake.

Taiyang/Yang: "_chucks_" "Jelly fresh. That's a good one."

"NO IT IS NOT!"

**Narrator: "This one is the clothing store, the Jelly Fresh, it's a specially shop for tops. The store clerk Jelonzo has a unique speech pattern, but he's popular with the Squid kids, so I guess that makes him hit."**

**The Jellyfish clerk named Jelonzo, is an ocean blue jellyfish who has cartoonish white eyes, and black rhombus-shaped pupils. For attire, he wears a purple and white mesh cap and a black scarf with big blue dots. And a white T-shirt with an orange skull and white tentacles coming out from the bottom.**

Ruby: "Wow, He looks squishy. And cute."

**Jelonzo: "Jelly Fresh! Thanking your visit. Buy Jelonzo's clothes to become full of the confidence!**

**Abilities are being inside of the gear items. Information is living in the manual. Press 'Home' for the reading, yes?"**

Pyrrha: "That… is… some special speech pattern."

Mercury: "More like a broken language, can't he talk normally?"

Coco: "So these clothes do have special abilities. Is that's why they can turn into inks."

Oscar: "Manual? Press Home? What does that mean?"

Yang: "Not the faintest idea. But probably something related to these clothes."

**Narrator: "Maybe that's why he wears a different T-shirt every day. He's got a rep' to pretend." The screen showing a split screen of his different T-shirts. The orange skull one they see; A white T-shirt with a pink-purple fuzzy eye symbol in the middle; A black T-shirt with a neon green jellyfish pattern in the center.**

Coco: "I think I just find my spirit animal."

Adam: "And just what do you mean by that? Huma-" And suddenly Adam was bound by several chains that are made from light, and a gag made from light too. It tied him up completely tight in his seat. And the screen stopped.

… No one was sure what to say.

A recorder appeared out of the air, and start playing what's recorded in it. It was EXRB's voice.

"Click"

Recorder:[Pzzz… pzzzzz… Is this thing working?... Pzzzzz… Hello? Hello?~ Pzzzzzzz Test test 1 2 3, test test 1 2 3, Ahem…

I'm pretty sure I've state there will be NO racist comment under this ceiling.

And since this is a pre-recording alert system I set up, so I don't know which one of you made the comment. But I sincerely hoping it was not you, Mr. Taurus, but if it really was you, then I must say I am very… **VERY DISAPPOINTED** with you.

So…Whoever you are. Here is the drill. You've scored yourself 1 point, so here's hoping you don't set another score ever again.

**DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MY WORD EVER AGAIN. **Or score yourself 3 scores.

_**O̸r̶ ̶y̷o̴u̸'̷l̵l̶ ̸w̶i̸s̷h̸ ̶d̴e̵a̷t̶h̶ ̶b̷y̵ ̸t̴h̵e̷ ̴t̸i̵m̴e̶ ̵I̷ ̸a̷m̷ ̶d̴o̴n̵e̸ ̷w̶i̵t̷h̷ ̷y̷o̵u̶.**_

And that's all I have to say folks, Chao~] And the recorder disappeared. But that one specific part of the vocal sound so wrong on so many levels, not because it was said in a demonic voice, but the actual promise of killing presenting in it.

…

"Muffff" Adam trying to break through the restraint, to no available.

Suddenly the recorder re-appeared.

Recorder: [Oh, and since you dare to ignore my warning, that means you are the type that does not restrain yourself all the time, so I'm gonna keeping you bound for the rest of the time until I return. I'm not taking any f**king chance here. If you feeling itchy somewhere? Well… your problem.] The recorder disappears for real this time.

…

Sienna finds this scene very amusing, mostly because her supposed future killer is looking absolutely pathetic. It'll be better if she can just straight out laugh in Adam's face, ohhh, that'll feel very good no doubt. But that certainly will raise a lot of question and problem, and that means more problems for the host. She wants to make a good relationship with the host, if that means she can learn more about how to avoid the supposed future, for now, she'll stay quiet if she must.

Ilia wasn't sure how she should look at this, part of her wants to defend Adam, but part of her also feels justice because of what Adam plans to do in the future. Maybe she should ask for help from the Belladonna family, given they are probably the only people she can call family.

Speaking of… Belladonna family could only look at the bull faunus with disappointment, Ghira especially; with Blake feeling hurt and mostly regrets.

'Not even allowed to scratch? He is a devil.' Several teenagers all think alike about their host's decision.

The screen continues playing.

**The screen now shows a shoe store, with an annotation too: The Shoe Shop: Shrimp Kicks. **

**It is a store with a fashionable and advanced minimalist decorating style, black and Peacock blue color scheme.**

Taiyang: "Ha, Get it? Because shrimp has multiple legs."

"No, just no."

Yang: "You guys don't know how to appreciate good humor." She huffed at the denial of humor, one of these days they're going to accept the ultimate truth of humor, just you wait.

**Narrator: "Next up, The Shoe Shop: Shrimp Kicks. This store is devoted to the fashion of footgear." The store's display wall has various types of shoes display on it. Sneakers, Sport shoes, Leather shoes, Boots. Too bad there's no high heel in this store, the heel wearers of the audiences could use some new heels.**

**The same Inkling Girl can be seen shopping in the store. And an Eye-catching looking shrimp clerk can be seen serving the Inkling.**

**Narrator: "The store is owned by Crusty Sean, the tiger prawn, he loves shoes so much he wears a different shoe on each of his eight feet."**

**The owner of the store: Crusty Sean, is indeed a shrimp. He has two arms that end in pincers and four pairs of legs, each with a different pair of shoes. He's wearing a dark purple beanie and a fuzzy yellow-orange full body jacket. But what's the most irony and funny part is that the fuzzy jacket he's wearing makes himself looks like a Tempura (A type of Fried Shrimp dish).**

Weiss: "No… no… no no no no no no no NO!" This is a nightmare, yes, this must be a nightmare. She just needs to wake up, and everything will be fine.

Qrow: "Oh god, this guy is a double pun?! I am not drunk enough for this s**t."

Yang/Taiyang: "(Shred a tear.)Beautiful, simply beautiful."

"_Groan_"

**The screen changes to a headgear store, with an annotation: The Head Gear Shop: Cooler Heads. **

**Compared to the previous two shops, this one is more of a friendly welcome tone of the decorating style, the warming home sweet home brown color scheme. And a bit too crowded with the goods. Hats, Caps, Beanies, Knit Hats, Headbands, Straw Hats, Visors, Fishing Hat? (The irony), Headphones, Glasses, Contacts lens, Bandanas, Berets, Pith Helmets, Bike Helmet, Round Helmets, scuba goggles, Pilot Goggles, Military night-vision goggles, even the Gas Mask.**

**Narrator: "Here is The Head Gear Shop: Cooler Heads."**

Neptune: "Wow, that's a LOT of options for choosing."

Ironwood: "Even military gears?" Somebody wearing actual military gear as fashion accessories? He sure never saw that before. And no, Officer hat & cap doesn't count.

Coco: "Well well well, so many possibilities, the combination is almost endless." She is experiencing this moment of bliss. All these fashionable clothes. She wonders if they have Fashion Magazines?

**Narrator: "In addition to caps and hats, it offers glasses and other accessories too.**

**Annie is the poster girl for this shop, she's a bit timid but she has a huge following of bunch of fan Squid if you asking me." The same Inkling Girl is seen shopping in the store. And a pretty looking female clerk can be seen serving the Inkling.**

**The shop owner, Annie, is a humanoid looking like creature with a hair that looks like a Sea Anemone, the 'hair' is colored pink tinted with pastel green at the tips of the ends, with a shiny indigo star-shaped accessory. For the face, she has cyan eyes with hot pink pupils and baby blue sclera, along with purple eyelids with eyelashes. She wears black thick frame glasses, and… apparently she doesn't have visible ears. But she wears a magenta headphone nevertheless. For attire, she wears a chartreuse jacket emblazoned with magenta and aqua blue squids, and a dark teal dress, orange tights with black squids on it, and a pair of black biker boots.**

Neptune: "_Why hello there, gorgeous._" And which he got a stare from Sun that just screams: Dude, really?

Weiss: "Dear Neptune,_** what is that?**_" Oh dear. She is angry.

Neptune: "_Gulp… _Nothing?" U done messed up, sonny.

Weiss: "You, I, we are going to have a long talk later, don't you dare forget. Vasilias."

Neptune: "_Gulp… buddy?_" He is seeking help from his good bro.

Sun: "_Sigh_… I've already warned you before; you are on your own, buddy, this is for your own good." As much as an awesome bro Neptune is, the entire habit of flirting with girls need to change. Sun can only hope Weiss would settle this like a civilized person, and without shredding Neptune into pieces.

**The screen then focuses on a small orange clownfish that resident in Annie's Anemone hair.**

**Narrator: "Oh, and that's Moe, he sure has a sharp personality."**

**Moe: "LOSER ALERT!"**

Glynda: "Annie & Moe… anniemoe…(facepalming) Oum damn it!"

Yang: "Pfff ha ha ha ha ha! Ohhhh~ that's just beautiful!" Two person combine together to complete a pun? Genius!

Weiss: "Somebody end this misery please." She pleads, hoping some deity would end this suffering, but sadly, the only god in control is not here and he certainly won't do anything.

**The screen shows the last store of the four stores. The Weapon Shop. It was a forge looking decorate style store, with mostly colored gray of cement. The Weapons all polished shiny, settling on the display wall or display case. **

**Mainly the default looking water gun (Splatershot), some sniper rifle looking water gun (Splat Charger), the giant paintbrush (Splat Roller), a water gun looking minigun (Heavy Splatling), the triangle looking grenades (Splat Bomb), A giant Medical Needle looking like object (Splash Wall), a huge Spray paint can with a suction cup at the bottom (Suction Bomb), a toy missile looking weapon with a control pad (Inkstrike), a water gun looking bazooka (Inkzooka). The most special one is a huge megaphone looking like weapon (Killer Wail) **

**The annotation: The Weapon Shop: Ammo Knights**

**Narrator: "And finally, this is The Weapon Shop: Ammo Knights."**

Port: "_Ammo Knight… ammoknight… ammonite… oh…_" Another pun.

Glynda: "(_Aggressively_ _breathing noise)_" Seriously, EXRB _**NEEDS**_ to make a stress relief room, for everyone's sake.

Ironwood: "_Sigh_… when will this end?" He simply massage his temper, normally he wasn't the type to care about cringy puns, but this is starting to get on his nerves.

Qrow: "Welcome aboard the pain train. When will we arrive the next stop? Not in a million years." Knowing the Xiao Long for this long, Qrow already quit bothering with the cringy puns, and believe it wasn't the work of his Semblance, just some cruel fate.

Despite the puns, Ruby is currently too focused on the weapons to even cringe.

Coco let out a hum of approval, while she was no fan of weapon, it was nice to see minigun being given some love in the world too. Despite it was a water gun version.

**Narrator: "The store owner is Sheldon, this horseshoe crab is pretty much obsessed with all things military, get him talking shop and he just won't stop. But his knowledge of weapons is definitely top-notch."**

**Sheldon is a horseshoe crab who has brown eyes and 'buck' teeth, Sheldon's helmet are the shell of that species of chelicerae. He wears a military jacket and military boots, as well as a red scarf and a red belt. His most obvious appearances are the brass binoculars that we assumingly he was using as glasses.**

**Sheldon: "Hello, hello! Let me guess- You're looking for some new weapons? Then you've come to the right place!**

**Our weapons come in sets- a Main Weapon, a Sub Weapon, and, yes, a Special Weapon!**

**Sound complicated? Well, don't worry. You can always try out any of my products before buying."**

Jaune: "Looks like we find a person who can counter Ruby's weapon obsessed."

Ruby: "Hey!"

Coco: "Is he serious wearing brass binoculars as glasses?"

Roman: "Either he has poor eyesight or just wants to creep people the flip out." Seriously, that makes his eyes looks like it's going to pop out.

Ironwood 'Main weapon? Sub weapon? Special weapon? Do they wielding multiple weapons?'

**Narrator: "A word of caution however, my research assistant tells me that the variety of weapons available at shops improve as Squid Rank level up."**

Qrow: "Thank god. Talk about straight-up giving a noob a Dust ammo gun blade, the aftermath." In his time at teaching in Signal, he and Taiyang had to constantly dealing with a bunch of amateur parents who though giving their children a flaming sword is a good Idea for first weapon. They can't even lift it correctly yet for Oum' sake!

Taiyang: "And I still have to deal with this thing every new semester." He is giving his brother in law a mean stare, because of his '_Job_', Qrow is no longer a teacher in Signal, that means he has to deal with the rest of the s**t all alone.

**Narrator: "Next, I'll lecture on some weapons his shop carries."**

**The Scene change to another new category.**

**Squid Research Lab.**

**Video Record 4#:**

**Weapon**

**Variety**

**The screen shows 6 inklings welding different weapons, an orange & blue Inkling holding the stander water guns (Splattershot), a pink Inkling welding a paintbrush (Inkbrush), a purple Inkling holding a paint roller (Splat Roller), a neon green Inkling firing a sniper rifle (Splatterscope), and a cyan Inkling firing an Ink bazooka (Inkzooka).**

**Narrator: "There appears to be three major types of ink-based weaponry."**

Ruby: "Ohh~?"

Ozpin: "It seems they don't have too many types on the weapon."

**Main Weapons**

**Narrator: "For rapid-fire inkling, look no further than the ****Shooter.****" The scene shows a blue male Inkling, and his weapon: The Splattershot.**

**Narrator: "For long distant projectiles, there's the ****Charger.****" The scene shows a neon green female Inkling, and her weapon: The Splatterscope.**

**Narrator: "And to squash opponents while spreading ink, say Hello to the ****Roller.****" The scene shows a purple male Inkling, and his weapon: The Splat Roller.**

Port: "Never have I imagined I would see someone using a paint roller as a weapon."

Summer: "Guess you see something new every day."

**Narrator: "Now, let's review the signature weapons of each type."**

**The scenes once again showcase the ****Splattershot****, the toy water gun looking weapon. With a video showing how it's functional.**

**Narrator: "This is a standard sort of weapon, it shoots rapid-fire bursts when the trigger is pulled, allowing squid to quickly cover a large area.**

**With this weapon the careful Inkling will be well equipped to claim turf OR take down bows."**

Coco: "Function just like any toy water gun, not that impressive tho."

Ruby: "But he says it's a standard type, which means there must be better ones!"

**The scene changes to a different weapon, a sliver looking paint tool gun.**

**Narrator: "One such weapon is called the ****Aerospray MG****."**

Ruby: "Ohhhhh~"

**Narrator: "It fires quickly burst so its user can hose down a relatively large area in a short time."**

Ren: "Compare to the previous, this one surely shoots quicker."

**Narrator: "Speaking of short, it's a short-range weapon, so it'll make quick work of nearby targets."**

Ironwood: "Comes with a price it seems, fire quicker, but shorter ranges. It'll do poorly when against long-range weapons."

Ozpin: "It is a balanced mechanic system by the look these information is showing."

**Narrator: "Next, I'll show you the ****Jet Squelcher****." The screen showing a dark** **agate green color C-shaped segmented sniper looking gun with a long barrel.**

**Narrator: "It has the longest firing range in the shooter category. I can get a fairly effective sniping tool."**

Winter: "So this one is a long-range, but slow fire speed. Guess it's a trading system, choosing speed or range."

**Narrator: "The last Shooter of the day is ****The Blaster****, it shoots bullets that explode into ink."**

Nora/Ruby: "GASP! Grenade launcher!"

Jaune: "Oh dear…"

Ren: "Oh no…" Explosive always catching Nora's attention, and these two words don't mix well.

**Narrator: "Enemies may be caught in the blast, but a straight shot will easily wipe them out."**

Port: "A power-based weapon, but with the cost of fire speed."

Oobleck: "This battle system is getting more and more interesting within every new knowledge."

**Narrator: "Next, let's examine the Charger. This type of weapon requires a short charge, but then it'll dump ink everywhere in one massive shot." The screen showcasing the basic type of the charger: Splat Charger.**

**The ink was indeed splatting out in a straight-line fashion.**

Ruby: "So, it takes 2 seconds to fully charged, and by the look of the ink trail, the shot presser must be really strong. I wonder…"

Summer: "Did you think of something?"

Ruby: "Can we create a gun that can shoot dust powder like this?"

…

…

This was an ambitious idea, but way too ambitious.

While most people in present are brave, they are not THAT brave enough to try that.

Weiss: "NO."

Yang/Sun/Neptune: "Uh-un."

Blake/Ren: "Don't."

Jaune/Pyrrha: "I don't think that's a good idea..."

Taiyang/Qrow/Summer: "Nope."

Glynda/Ironwood: "No."

Penny: "Your idea is most likely an unstable and a dangerous one, which could go wrong in thousands of ways, it's an unwise decision, friends Ruby."

Ozpin/Oobleck/Port: "Please don't. Miss Rose."

Ruby: "Awwww…"

**Narrator: "It's perfect for soiling pants… I mean- distant enemies or for splattering the land in linear fashion"**

Qrow: "Speaking of which, how does their clothes stay clean even after getting shot?"

Coco: "That's what I am trying to understand."

Roman: "I certainly wouldn't mind having a coat that doesn't get stain." Seriously, any stains on white clothes are a b**th to clean off. That's why he prefers to let Neo do all the 'Dirty' work, not that Neo mind. Which works very well between them.

**Narrator: "This charger is the ****E-lite 3K****." The screen showcasing an industry style looking paint gun that looks like a sniper rifle. Its long distance ink spread result showing how powerful the shot pressure is.**

Sun: "Ok, had to hand it to them, that's an impressive distant for just one shot."

Ironwood: "The structure of the gun must be very sturdy, to hold the ink in such high pressure."

Sienna: "Makes you wonder how much it's going to hurt if you get shot by it."

**Narrator: "its charge is fairly time-consuming, but its firing range is impressive. This is really going to be-" Before the narrator can even finish his line, the screen showing a poor Inkling getting bullseye straight center by the shot.**

Most of the Huntsman or Aura unlocked audience winced, getting shot is no joke, even with Aura blocking, and getting sniped dead center? And it's by a high pressure force? That has to sting to the next week. Even Neo cringed. Expect Tyrian, you could already guess the reason.

Mercury: "Okeeeeeey… that's painful to watch."

Sun: "Oh Oum, that hurts physically." He is holding his chest, he can actually feel it, few others share the same thoughts.

Qrow: "Poor guy."

**Narrator: "Yeah… that had to hurt. Relatively speaking of course- I mean Oh Ouch again." Before he could even finish his wince, the screen showing another poor Inkling getting shot straight center.**

Jaune: "Yikes, these paint guns are really dangerous."

Ghira: "More like unnecessary."

**Narrator: "This next one is the ****Splatterscope****. Some Charger like this feature a scope. Making it easier to aim at distant enemies." The showcasing sniper rifle has fairly rangers too, even by just a little bit more than its scope-less counterpart.**

Ruby: "Weird, why would you not use a scope on sniper rifle?"

Weiss: "These -Charger- are similar to Sniper gun, but they are not. And by the look, they are mostly used in rifle manners." With how they fight in close quarters, scope is usually considered useless in those situation.

**Narrator: "Last but definitely not least, The Roller is a great weapon for advancing** **forward while marking turf, and steamrolling opponents." The screen showcasing the giant paint roller's function.**

Neptune: "Ok, either that roller is light, or Inklings are naturally strong. That thing looks heavy, consider that the roller absorb the paint, it must at least weight."

Yang: "Probably the latter." By the look so far, they seem to be strong creatures. [3]

**And the screen showing an Inkling getting squash by the Paint roller.**

Port: "Not sure how to think about this one, whether the given end or the receiving end. You basically squash the enemies, brutally."

Qrow: "I would say it sucks more on the receiving end."

Summer: "No arguing here."

**Narrator: "Shake the roller and it will spread ink all over, Splooshing any foe in an Inkling perimeter. Sploosh~"**

**The Inkling that was using the Splat Roller swings the roller like it was a sword. Splash a good amount of ink in front of her.**

Coco: "So the paint roller can be wielding in a two-hand sword manner it seems."

Velvet: "Wonder if Yatsu would like this weapon?"

Coco: "Probably not, he likes to keep things tidy, can't imagine him making a mess."

**Narrator: "The Dynamo Roller is a prime example. It's a tank of a roller that chugs along slowly while deflecting incoming fire when shaken."**

Sun: "Overpower the incoming fire? Damn."

Yang: "A weapon that goes fully offensive? Too bad it's a hand wielding weapon; I wouldn't mind overshadow enemy's attack with my attack."

**Narrator: "The 3 types we just showed you are all Main Weapons, but there are Sub Weapons and Special Weapons too." The screen showing the combination of a weapon unit set. The Main, The Sub, The Special.**

Taiyang: "So, instead of one transforming weapons, they choose to equip various weapons to their fighting style."

Qrow: "Can't say it was a bad thing, all has its own advantages and disadvantages."

**Narrator: "Together, a Main weapon, Sub weapon, and Special weapon make a set."**

**The screen showing the Inklings trying different combinations of the weapon set.**

**Narrator: "To squid, selecting a weapon set that suits one's battle style is of clinical importance."**

This certainly is an interesting sight to the Huntsman presents, Huntsman usually only focus on one weapon style, and unlike them, Inklings masters various styles at once.

**Sub Weapons**

**Narrator: "Sub weapon consumes a relatively large amount of ink. The amount depends on what type is used." The screen showing an Inkling throwing what looks like a triangle looking glass container. It inflates then explodes; spread a good chunk amount of ink everywhere. It is the weapon: Splat Bomb.**

Nora: "I knew it! Those are ink grenade!"

**The screen showing another different type of sub-weapon, the Inkling throwing it to the ceiling, the object sticks on the ceiling, and it starts spinning and shooting ink, it is the weapon: Sprinkler.**

Taiyang: "Never have I thought there would be the day someone actually use garden tool as weapon." (Just you wait, there's a certain someone who gets quite a reputation by using shovel.) [4]

Oscar: "Well, the game was about splat ink everywhere, so sprinkler is a good choice." This certainly feels new to him, someone actually uses farm tools as weapons?

**Narrator: "There are 9 Sub Weapon types. Including some gadgets and support tools that have a scientific community geeking out."**

**The screen showcase a new one, the Inkling throwing what looks like a remote racing boat object in a bowling manner, the object starts moving on its own, chasing the opponent Inkling while living a trail of ink, and explode upon contact. It is the weapon: Seeker.**

Winter: "Chasing bomb? Interesting."

Ironwood 'Hmmm. Interesting idea, but I don't think we could retrieve a disposable weapon or have much use of it. Interesting nevertheless._'_

While the good guys are thinking how they can use such concept on the weapon, the evil guy think of a sinister usage.

Watts: _"Milady, how about we create some Grimm that does suicide bomb attack? Levithan can breathe fire, maybe a Grimm that contains fire and grab Human then directly explode in their face?"_

Salem: _"Hum, tempting, I'll be sure to think about it." _Fatal attack are always the most effecting method, and she can massive produce Grimm as she wishes, but she must regain her power back first. This mysterious God shall not best her. Never.

**The screen showing a long object, it was a large medical needle, with extended pipeline holding by frames on both sides, it extended to full then spread the ink out, forming a wall of ink fall, blocking a path for the opponent. This is the weapon: Splash Wall.**

Many people raise an eyebrow at the Splash Wall.

Summer: "Medical needle as a weapon? Ok, did not see that coming."

Ghira: "They certainly are creative with their weapon."

Ruby hiss at the giant needle, even if it was a weapon, it still doesn't sit right with her, NEEDLES ARE EVIL.

**Narrator: "One example is the Suction Bomb. It sticks to walls and other services, exploding shortly after." The screen showing a spread can looking thing with a suction cup at the bottom. Stick on the wall, and burst into inks, killing? A nearby Inkling opponent.**

Nora: "Sticky bomb? Ohhh~ I am so going to try this idea when we get back!" Her teammates could only look at each other, there's going to be a lot of work when they return home.

**Narrator: "Now, for a different thing that goes boom, tried the Burst Bomb. May not be as powerful as others, but it explodes on contact and uses less ink, allows an Inkling to throwing them in rapid succession." The screen showing a water balloon looking bomb being throwing by Inkling. **

Ozpin: "So the ink are coming from the container they carry behind their back it seems."

Yang: "So that's the usage of that container. And I guess their inks are like our dust."

Coco: "Like ammo pack. But what happens when they run out of it?" Now that's a good question, what will they do when they are out of ammo? If a Huntsman run out of dust ammo, they still can fight with melee, but these Inklings are not, how do they fight without ammo?

**Suddenly the dual-screen EXRB summoned from earlier startup, showing a video of how to refuel the ink tank. You stay in the ink and they'll refuel itself.**

Neptune: "So that's how." This reveal was rather blunt, but it did answer their question. So let's roll with it?

**Narrator: "The Point Sensor is a support tool, doesn't attack, but it does locate sneaky enemies and shares that information with all teammates." The screen showing a black, cube-like objects with cylinder-shaped protrusions being thrown to the ground, it explodes immediately, and the opponent's location is indeed revealing by a point arrow that surrounds their body, and it was visible through walls.**

Weiss: "Wha- but- HOW?!"

Ironwood: "Like a searcher it seems." Looks like someone has joined the club of not questioning logical.

Velvet: "Sensing other enemies that are around…"

Coco: "Sounds like Fox' Semblances. But more powerful." (Author note: In the official Publish Novel: _**RWBY: After the Fall**_ it has clear out each member of Team CFVY' Semblance, and Fox' Semblance allow him to telepathy to people and sense people that's nearby.)

**Narrator: "The Ink Mine is another type of sub-weapon, it's invisible to opponents when it's on the ground, detonating after a certain amount of time. Or, automatically when enemies pass by." The mine was a thin paper looking alike object, and it was indeed invisible on the ground, and a poor Inkling is moving directly above it… … That has to hurt.**

Glynda: "They manage to create a bomb as thin as a paper?" Ok, Remnant may have transforming weapon that can shrink to tiny size, but this is way too impressive.

Nora: "Hummm… can I-"

Various Voice/Ren: "No."

Nora: "Awww."

**Narrator: "The Squid Beacon is handy too! Set one down and teammates can Super-jump straight to it." The Screen showcasing how the Inklings quick travel back to the front-line.**

Winter: "A Fast transfer. It is indeed convenient, allow the member to call for backup."

**Narrator: "And finally, the Disruptor doesn't damage rival squid, but it will slow them down a bit, and lower their ability as well." The Inkling throwing what looks like a chemical flask at the opponent, de-buff her ability.**

Ironwood/Sienna/Cinder 'A state interference? That'll come in handy when facing troubled enemy.' Unnoticeably, all three ambitious people thinking alike.

**Special Weapons**

**Narrator: "Special weapons are perhaps the most intriguing of all. They can only use after filling up the gauge by covering the ground with ink." The screen showing Inkzooka shooting a huge ink blast.**

Sun: "Like a trump card in fighting games, you have to achieve some conditions in order to use them."

Ozpin: "A Table-turning key point it is then."

**The screen then shows the weird speaker object from earlier, the Killer Wail, it firing a huge sound blast on its path, completely ignores walls, as if they didn't exist.**

Everyone is completely dumbfold by the huge speaker.

Summer: "Did… did that thing just create a visible sound wave?"

Penny: "I believe the sound waves are actually solid matters…"

Oobleck: "They were able to create a solid matter that pass through wall... FANTASTIC! THESE INKLINGS REALLY ARE ADVANCE CREATURES!" He keeps writing down everything he sees from the screen, today had been the most profitable day he ever had, so much knowledge!

Watts 'Bested by some smelly seafood, what in tarnation is this madness?!'

**Narrator: "The Inkstrike defies reason. Touch a location on the map of the control pad and a rocket will be shot there, creating a fearsome ink tornado." The Screen showcase how the airstrike work, the missile pinpoint its destination, and strike down, create a massive tornado blast!**

Sun: "Holy…"

Yang: "S**t."

Ruby/Summer/Taiyang: "Language!"

Nora: "IT WAS AWESOME!"

Ozpin: "For once, I am actually glad we don't have anything like this in our world." His colleague all agree with him. Imagine the mess they had to… *cough* *cough* I mean… Glynda had to deal with. Oh boi, she will NOT be happy about this. That's for sure.

**Narrator: "The Echolocater is great for locating enemy… enemy… enemy… enemy." The narrator pretends the last word -enemy- is echoing. For dramatic effect of course.**

**Narrator: "For limited time, it allows an entire team to see the foes locations." The screen showing a Charger use the Echolocater to scan the entire arena, pinout every opponent's location.**

Winter: "So this is an upgrade version of the Point Sensor, instead of a small area, this one is the entire battlefield."

Coco: "Looks like Fox got a serious competitor here."

**Narrator: "The bubbler is pretty self-explanatory that deflects enemy attacks, gets near a teammate and they'll get bubbled too." The screen showcasing the usage of Bubbler.**

Jaune: "A counterattack key point. Using the shield to push and break through the enemy's defense line. Maybe we could form some new strategy… me and Pyrrha both use shields…" He was talking to no one but himself.

Pyrrha smile to her partner, so far, the team battle formation of team JNPR has proven to be pretty solid when it comes to 4v4 battle.

Ironwood raises an eyebrow to the current generation Arc. From the normal chat with Ozpin, Team RWBY & JNPR have been proving as the most promising rising stars of the year. The general are quite interesting to see what they can do, especially the ability to forming strategy by the Arc boy, if the high praise from Ozpin himself is anything to go by.

**Narrator: "And finally, the Kraken can turn Inkling into a giant invincible squid, for a while anyway." The screen showing an Inkling girl transforming into its squid form, but instead of its cute appearance, her appearance turn into a monster-like squid, pointy arrow-like head, each tentacle get more spikey at the end. It charges right into the enemy territory, ignore the ink, and coming ink shots, smashing into the enemy, burst them into ink one by one.**

Port: "So this one turn them into an invincible force. Ignores the damage from the enemy. And was able to move freely in an enemy's ink."

Oobleck: "A bit too powerful I'll say." Oh, you have no idea doc; the power of Kraken is too strong it becomes a MEME.

Yang: "I guess you can say they-"

Weiss: "Don't you dare, Xiao Long."

Yang: "-Release the Kraken~ eh? eh? (Wink)"

"_Groan"_

**Narrator: "So let's see, a Main Weapon, a Sub Weapon, and a Special Weapon. It seems squid always go into turf war with a set of these weapon types.**

**But Squid battling proficiency isn't just about weapons."**

**Squid Research Lab.**

**Video Record #5:**

**Gear**

**Abilities**

**The screen showing 2 Inklings and various icons.**

Coco: "So the clothes _**ARE**_ enchanted with some sort of power."

Ruby: "Like the dust enchanted clothes?" She remembers the talk with Professor Ozpin, about the mysterious woman who intrude CCT tower.

Summer: "If we change the dust into ink, yes, I think."

Now everyone is interested in the clothes of this world, what kind of things can they do?

**Narrator: "Let's take a look at the area outside Booyah Base to find out more.**

**Inklings like to gather here because they're drawn to - happening events.**

**These particular squids are other players that comes from all over the world to Inkopolis Plaza in order to join the famous Turf War." The plaza has various Inklings hanging out there, chatting, shopping; attend the Turf War from the Inkopolis Tower.**

Sun: "So apparently, this plaza holding event very often."

Yang: "Man, I really would like to hang out there."

**Narrator: "But if Inklings are one thing, it's fashionable.**

**They developed several brands of Couture and enjoy mixing and matching styles to create their own unique look." The screen shows a series of fashion magazines. Street-style (Zekko), Sport-style (Zink), Western-style (Rockberg), Hiking-style (Inkline).**

Coco nearly faint, Ohhhh, the more she learns about these Inkling, the more she loves them.

Melanie: "They certainly look very photogenic."

Milita: "And have good taste for style."

**Narrator: "Studying the different types of gear, squid uses offer some fascinating insight into their strategies." The screen showing different Turf War Profile of different Inklings. The clothes are divided into 3 parts, headgear, clothing, shoes.**

Taiyang: "So not just the weapons, but their clothes affect the fighting style they use."

Glynda: "Kind likes Semblance, but now they are on the clothes." Interesting, your own fashion style affect your ability, never heard of such concept.

**Narrator: "If a squid sees something they like, it can be special ordered."**

Coco: "Nice, there's even a customer service."

**Narrator: "A closer look reveals icons on this gear. These denote what I like to call: abilities.**

**Each piece of gear comes with abilities that power up an Inkling." As we take a closer look, each clothes seems to hold different abilities.**

**Narrator: "There are many types of gear abilities." The screen showing 8 icons portraying 8 abilities:**

**Ink Saver ****(Main)****, Special Charge Up, Quick Respawn, Ink Saver ****(Sub)****,**

**Ink Recovery Up, Bomb Range Up, Tenacity, Quick Super Jump.**

**Narrator: "For example: if a piece of gear increases ink efficiency, the lucky Inkling who has it equipped will consume less ink than usual when using a Main weapon." There's a compare screen, without and with, the one with Ink Saver ****(Main)**** use less ink than its ability-less counterpart.**

Ilia: "More ammo to use. That's actually convenient."

Ren: "I guess Quick Respawn means they come back to the battlefield quicker. But what does Tenacity do?" Tenacity? It could mean so many things.

Oobleck: "Not sure, but I know we'll have to watch more to find out."

**The scene change to another 8 abilities:**

**Damage UP, Special Saver, Run Speed Up, Swim Speed Up,**

**Comeback, Defense Up, Special Duration Up, Bomb Sniffer.**

**Narrator: "Other abilities include Damage Up, Defense Up, and Run Speed Up, plus more curious ones like the Ninja Squid, and Stealth Jump" As He speaking, the scene once again change to another 8 abilities:**

**Opening Gambit, Ninja Squid, Recon, Last-Ditch Effort,**

**Cold Blooded, Haunt, Stealth Jump, Ink Resistant Up.**

Both Ruby and Nora have smoke coming out of their ears. Seems like someone absorb too much information in a short time.

Opening Gambit? Cold Blooded? Haunt? These certainly are some interesting names for abilities.

Port: "I'll say, these are quite a complex system, the combination of strategic planning is really huge if we combine all the previous information of weapons types and rules."

Glynda: "It certainly is more than meets the eye than I originally thought." Glynda is actually impressed; who would have thought a child's play game could be this complex?

Oobleck: "Clearly more complex than our Vytal Festival Tournament!"

Ironwood: _"Ozpin, do you think we could compare and emulate the system of theirs?"_

Ozpin: _"Hum, it might actually be possible, to be honest, I think we might need some new factors for our tradition after all these years. It would be quite an entertaining result."_

**Narrator: "The number of abilities each piece of gear can have is based on its star count, the more stars it has, the more slot it will have. Up to 4 abilities can be equipped per piece of gear."**

Yang: "Wait, does the gear have some sort of tier list?" More star? Is there some kind of tier list in their clothes?

Velvet: "I remember he says the higher level Inkling gets, the better gear will be available to them."

**Narrator: "However, other than the first one equipped are assigned at random, frequent usage of the same gear apparently generates more abilities to equip, in this way squid can level up a piece of to enhance its strength or make up for its weaknesses." It was true, some gears have a slot that ****appears**** as ? , means the ability will be random for every Turf War.**

Coco: "Thank Oum." She was worried for a second, if someone actually abuses the system by just simply wearing better ability gears without care to look good, she would put those people down if she has to, No one disrespect fashion in front of her. NO ONE.

**Narrator: "And so, gear combinations can improve ****one's**** strategy.**

**By the way, I suppose I should explain who this mysterious fellow is."**

**The screen showing an Inkling walking to a shady alley of the plaza, and around the corner is a sea urchin with orange skin and dark purple, spiky hair with lighter purple tips. His eyes are green and the sclera of his eyes is purple. He wears a dark-colored poncho, multi-colored bracelets, green pants, brown shoes, and clogs. Under his poncho, he wears a black undershirt. He sits on a rug that looks similar to his poncho. Around him is a bunch of sea snail looking like things, gray color scheme shell, with pink****-****purple point tips, and inside the shell is a deep cyan color body with a simple pair of eyes.**

**Spyke: "S'appening, mate? Wot'll be, then?"**

Coco: "Dame, strong first impression. Really Shady."

Yang: "Urchin with spiky hair?" As a person who takes care of hair very carefully, she can't imagine how much his hair care is going to cost, unless his hair is actually solid spike like real Urchin, then it's an entirely different matter.

**Narrator: "His name is Spyke and somehow… he can increase the number of slots allotted to gear."**

**Spyke: "So…wot gear ya want the new slot in? It'll cost ya one Super Sea Snail. Or I can reroll abilities on item wif full slots!"**

Roman: "Ok, this one is actually funny, a literal street urchin." A shady business dealer, so no matter which world it is, something never changes it seems.

Pyrrha: "So he can unlock more secondary abilities slot for the low rarity gear, kind of like unlock Aura. But reverse in a sense in this case."

Blake: "Or change the abilities, which feel like changing Semblances. Weird… but not weird at the same time."

Oscar: "Super Sea Snail?"

Penny: "I believe it must be the sea snail look like thing around him."

**Narrator: "That said, one can't make a request without a Super Sea Snail. And it won't always be easy to acquire one. If one does take advantage of his services, it may be possible to optimize the abilities of every single piece of gear."**

Neptune: "Wait; are this Super Sea Snail some sort of currency?"

Junior: "I would say it might be more like some rare material. Given what the information just says. An enhancement material that somehow add more slot of abilities."

Mercury: "Currency? Looks more like a food to me."

Oobleck: "Technically, Urchin do eats sea snail as food."

…

Roman: "Well, guess that solves the problem of making a living for him."

Nora: "Hummm…" She was thinking.

Ren: "_Sigh_… what now? Nora?"

And A Super Sea Snail is summoned right in Nora's hand.

…

…

Hazel: "Did you just summon that thing?"

Nora: "Well… I was wondering what it taste like? So I guess this is actually a food." Consider EXRB never state what the snack rules are, so as long as the things count as food, it will being summoned.

Ren: "I'm not going to take care of you if you get a stomachache." It was a lie, there's no way he would let Nora in pain, even if it was her fault, but no pancakes for her for 2 days.

**Narrator: "Oh, and by the way, Spyke can get gears that require higher level from the shops the Inkling currently can't get, although he can only get you one piece pre-day. Psss, keep this a secret."**

Roman: "Yep, a dealer." Too bad Vale didn't have a fashion dealer, that would be a good deal no-doubt. Roman takes appearance very seriously, criminal these days have no sense of styles. You gotta have skill, good looking, and fine service, that's what gets you a high-class client. And some good luck too, because he get a b**chy client by some cruel fate.

**But the screens then shows something weird, in the distant corner, an old man looking Inkling peeking his head out of a manhole, but he quickly dive back into it. **

**Narrator: "Wait, did you see that? It looks like a peculiar old man was peeking out from that manhole… or a squidhole? Let's see what happens."**

Summer: "Wait what? What is an Inkling doing there?" Why would someone staying in a manhole?

Mercury: "I dunno, seems like some kind of creepy crazy guy."

Nora: "We shall investigate it!"

Emerald: "How about no?"

Oobleck: "Nonsense, Miss Sustrai, Science is all about discovery! No matter what topic it is."

Glynda: "Like we discover how much caffeine you and Ozpin consume a day?" This earns a laugh from the students. Much to the doctor and headmaster's embarrassment.

**Squid Research Lab.**

**Video Record #6:**

**Going Solo in**

**Octo**

**Valley**

**The title is showing with some strange picture.**

**On the left side are some weird octopus tentacle looking creatures, with skinny little stubby legs, their face is forming by two protruding, circular eyeballs with a green sclera and purple-blue small iris with purple markings around the eyeballs. And large, round, connected, purple lips, but lack other visible features such as ears or noses. And they don't have any other limbs such as arms.**

**They are standing on** **some small, simple vehicles consisting of a cylindrical platform with a black ring on the bottom, a long hose-like protrusion with a megaphone-like nozzle on the end, and a single joystick on top which service as control stick.**

**On the right side, is a female Inkling, yellow-green hair color, orange eye color. She's wearing what looks like a set of suits, a pair of earpieces with large pointed shapes jutting out to the sides connected by two thin bars that curves around the back of the head; the clothes is a form-fitting black upper-body suit with a large neck collar, and a bright yellow safety vest worn on. And the default sport pants; the shoes are a pair of black sneakers with lime green accents. They have a black strap halfway down and blue lights at the top.**

**Behind her back is the ink tank, but this one is different, Instead of the usual caps with varying shades of green, it has smooth, dark gray caps with a lighter gray check pattern. In her hand is a futuristic-looking ink gun with a black and lime green color scheme, with many blue lights glowing on it.**

Winter: "What…are those creatures?"

Sienna: "Looks like octopus tentacles, and looks creepy" The way those tentacles look unnerves her.

Oobleck: "Octo Valley? Another place to learn?"

**The scene changes to an outdoor valley looking place. There's floating rock and structure everywhere. **

**Narrator: "Oh My. Science, you've outdone yourself. Who could have imagined something like this existed underneath Inkopolis."**

Everyone blinks, A blue sky, underground? Right beneath a city?! What? Excuse me, but what the F**K! This doesn't make any sense!

**The dual-screen activate on, showing a roughly drawing of Inkopolis and Octo Valley, with an ocean separating two places, and an underground tunnel connects it.**

…

Ironwood: "Phew, for a moment I thought this world had some physical breaking law exist." Several others share the same opinion as him, Weiss especially, she will quit if that was actually true. (Uh-oh, Octo Expansion would like to meet you…)

**The screen showing a weird-looking Inkling, not sure if it was the problem of old age, but his body looks like it was suffer from Dehydration, he looks skinnier than normal Inkling, his eyeballs are huge, and it was poking out from his eye stock, like some sort of living cartoon drama effect, which is creepy. His face is skinny triangle shape, talks about how old he might be; he has a white messy beard, thick hairy eyebrows. **

**As for attire, he wears an old rag-woven cloth as a robe, with 4 medals pin on; underneath it was a worn-out short work pants, and the leather shoes he is wearing has multiple hole. On top of his head is a peaked navy cap, with patch woven, It is made of somewhat worn dark fabric with a lighter patch sewn onto the top and a dark-colored visor, which, along with the band, is lined with a dull gold. On the very front is some sort of military looking symbol. And the back of the cap has a hole torn to let out his tied up hairs. And he use a bamboo cane to help him standing.**

**No offense, but he looks like some crazy hobo.**

Emerald: "Oh great, it _**IS**_ some kind of crazy hobo."

Ironwood 'Weird, those medals looks like real deal, what's his story? A retired officer?'

**Narrator: "I've heard this old man fish's name is Captain Cuttlefish, likes bordering Inklings to battle with octopi it seems."**

**Cap'n Cuttlefish: "Th-th-the... Oc-Oc-Oct... The Octarians are coming!" Behind him is an old-looking shack, with multiple radios and a notice board with various notes and pictures of those octopus tentacles looking creature from earlier.**

Winter: "Wait, did he just say bordering Inkling to battle?"

Ghira: "They are fighting some sort of war?"

Mercury: "I think that guy is just crazy."

Taiyang: "Ha, he is a Squid, and his name is actually cuttlefish." He and his daughter share a high-five.

Ozpin says nothing, but he is feeling griming toward the information he just heard. If war exists, there must be some conflict in this world.

**Cap'n Cuttlefish: "Starting today, you are Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" He is speaking with the girl Inkling from earlier. Who now wearing the full set of Hero Suit.**

**Narrator: "Maybe it's the outfit, but that Inkling actually seems to be taking his orders and prepping for battle! Man, squid really are suckers."**

**Cap'n Cuttlefish: "Now let's go get those Octojerks! I'm countin' on you, bucko!"**

Summer: "They are fighting octopus… judge by the way it seems."

Weiss: "Wait, how old is that Inkling girl?"

Pyrrha: "If the information from the start is right… 14."

Ilia: "He is sending a child to the battlefield…" For some reason, All Huntsman teachers present all get a feeling they just got insulted.

**The Screen showing the Inkling, now knowing as Agent 3, splat some ink on some tea kettle looking device.**

Ruby: "What is that thing?"

Glynda: "It appears to look similar to the spawning device we see from the Turf War."

Blake: "But the question is, what is it for?"

**Narrator: "What is this? A tea kettle like thing. If my calculations are correct and I assume they are. Tea kettle is somehow connected to the octopi net." The device turns out to be a teleporter, or an ink network connect device. Either way, it sends Agent 3 to a new area.**

**Narrator: "No you brave fool! Don't go in there!" Too late, Agent 3 is going to paint the octo-hideout green, Literally.**

Winter: "They have teleport device?!" Ok, their weapon may not look that impressive compared to Remnant's, but their technology is way more advanced than theirs.

Watts wants to scream, just how is it possible for some lowly mollusk to be this advance?!

Jaune: "Wow, this world is really advancing."

**Narrator: "Science tells us that the natural nemesis of the squid is the octopus or… in this case: the Octarians. But Octopi will do." The screen showing a squad of Octotrooper.**

Yang: "No offense, but they look creepy."

**Narrator: "It seems that Captain Cuttlefish has ordered the Inkling to take back a Zapfish stolen by the Octarians." The screen showing Agent 3 rescuing an interesting looking electric catfish, it has yellow skin; for the head it has two small eyes, two nostrils, and a pair of thick orange lips. Below the head is a smaller body. If you look closely, you'll find out its body shape is similar to a light bulb. Just with small black fin & tail."**

Milita/Melanie: "Cute."

Kali: "Zapfish? They use that as a power source?"

Ghira: "A fish that generates electricity?"

Nora: "Hummm…"

A note appeared in front of Nora, it says: Zepfish are inedible, don't try it. PLEASE NO.

Nora: "Shoot."

**Narrator: "There are many types of these octopi and they'll use whatever arms necessary to stop the Inklings, they do have plenty to spare" The screen showing Agent 3 fighting various types of Octarians: Twintacle Octotrooper, Octopod, Octo ball, Octostamp, Octocopter.**

Sun: "Man, these guys surely come in different sizes and different look."

Yang: "Which they all looked ugly."

Velvet: "At least not scary like Grimm."

"Agree." All students agree on this, except one person.

Ruby says nothing, and her expression doesn't looked good, which Yang noticed.

Yang: "Ruby?"

Ruby: "…" Now both Summer & Taiyang is worried too.

Summer: "What's wrong? Sweetie?"

Ruby: "She is… killing those Octarians…"

It was now others realize what was happening on screen, Agent 3 is indeed fighting a war, and she is busting those Octo left and right.

Yang: "Oh… unnnn…" She doesn't know what she should say, the Octarains may be stealing some sort of power source, but since none-of them know about the full story, they can't say the Octarains are the bad guys here.

…

The atmosphere again turning into a depressing situation.

**Until the dual-screen start up again, showing the aftermath when those Octarains bust into ink: they just respawn back at their home base, beat up, but not dead.**

"Phew" The good guys let out another breathe they were holding again.

Ruby: "_Sigh_"

Yang: "See, turns out everything was ok." She hopes this will calm her baby sister down.

Ruby: "It's ok Yang, it's just- I just have a little difficult to get behind the idea of killing, it's-it's fine, I'm ok now." It was clearly a lie, judging by her body language, she is still slightly trembling.

Minus the bad guys, no one was sure what to tell Ruby, it was always a heavy topic to talk about, even for the ones like Ozpin, no matter how long it has been past… it is just never the right thing. It never is.

The Rose & Xiao Long family can only give Ruby a family hug to comfort her.

**Narrator: "Just look at these gadgets! And gizmos! And thingamajig!" The screen now is showing the strange device that was invented by the Octarains: Propeller box, ink Geyser, floating Sponge, Ink Rain, explosive Balloon Fish, Invisible Floor, Ink Cannon, ink Flooder.**

Ruby: "Ohhh~ what are those things? Is that a cannon!" And just like that, Ruby's depression was washed over by her curious when weapon shows up.

Everyone just simply sweatdrop at her sudden swap of emotion. At least she is not depressing anymore.

**Narrator: "To survive them, Inklings must shoot ink in human form and use their squiddy navigation prowess to circumvent them, sneaky little suckers."**

Ironwood: "Floating device, does this world have something like gravity Dust? And furthermore, invisible floor, that's something even Atlas still hasn't figured out yet." To say Ironwood is impressed is an understatement, so far these Creatures have succeeded and surpass his expectation of an advanced species. There's so much things Atlas can study.

**Narrator: "With Captain Cuttlefish's expert advice, they may just take back that Zapfish.**

**Depending on their location, some Octopi may move like squid when they attack, or they ****maybe**** a little bit more powerful." The scene showing Agent 3 struggling with some humanoid Octarains called: Octolings. And fighting some huge Octarains.**

Qrow: "To be fair, kinda saw that coming already." He was not surprised to see a humanoid octopus, walking seafood? He had seen enough today.

Sienna: "So the Octarains have humanoid forms too it seems."

Ghira: "Another species that are at war with each other… _Sigh_" Seeing conflict like this hurts him, why can't sentiment animals learn to live in peace?

**Narrator: "Worst, gigantic weaponized squid boss anyone?" A giant mechanic looking sea calm was showed on the screen.**

Everyone blinked again; ok… they did not see that coming.

Qrow: "Ok, did not see that one."

Penny: "General? Should I record this one as well?" After the first react, Penny feels not so sure about recording destructive technology, it feels wrong to her.

Ironwood: "Unnn… sure…"

**Narrator: "Items can occasionally be found in the middle of an area. For instance, this armor increases an Inkling's durability." The screen showing Agent 3 equipped with a protection Armor, she is now wearing a helmet similar to a bicycle helmet but longer and pointed at the back; the body now wears a black thick jacket with vivid green at the lower part; the shoes are now black thickly padded boots** **with white interiors. They have thick, light gray soles and are secured to the wearer's feet by three vivid green straps, each with a white and gray arrow on it.**

Coco: "Hun, not bad, could use more style. But consider she is wearing that for war, I'll let it slide."

Velvet: "_Sigh_… Coco, could you not for once."

Coco: "Sorry Vel, it is what I am."

Jaune: "I can feel the heat by just looking at that armor." True, most of the Huntsman doesn't wear heavy armor, not only because movement limit, mostly because the heat from workout of battles. Nobody likes to be a sweaty pig.

**The dual-screen startup… again, showing information about each parts: impact absorption, lightweight and preserve body heat.**

Jaune: "Oh."

Ironwood 'Impressive, but only if we could see more technology about robot.' (Oh no no no no no, Tin Man, you rely on machine too much, it's gonna backfire you, originally tho.)

**Narrator: "Looks like there are other helpful items too like the Bubbler or other special weapons."**

Neptune: "Aren't these seems a bit too… convenient? I mean, what are the chances of an armor randomly appear for you to use?" He points out the coincidence that's too much of a coincidence.

**The dual-screen startup with a simple message: Universe just worked in a weird way, IT JUST WORKS.**

Roman: "There's your answer."

Ghira: "It's not too late to joining the: not questioning logical club?" All of these illogical is starting to hurt his mind.

Qrow: "Suit yourself."

Junior: "I think I'm in as well."

**Narrator: "And these little things are scattered all over, they are called: Power eggs." The little things are small, orange orbs that appear similar to fish eggs, floating around everywhere.**

Blake: "_Gulp_" The Power Eggs reminds her salmon roe, which makes her mouthwatering.

Kali: "Is that fish eggs?" Everyone all share the same thoughts, why is fish eggs floating around everywhere?

**Narrator: "Apparently Power Eggs power up your weaponry. For this reason it's a good idea for any squid worthless tentacles to collect as many Power Eggs as possible." So the fish eggs looking things is a weapon material.**

Surprisingly, this time it was Blake who summoned the Power Eggs. Which gets sweat drop from her friends.

Yang: "Seeing something ya like ehh?"

Blake refuses to answer that question.

**Narrator: "However! Of all the items out there, we at the Squid Research Lab are most interested in these: The Sunken Scrolls." These pieces of old information are scattering all over the Octo Valley, and each one reveals another piece of this world's mysterious past." **

Oobleck: "WHAT?! BY OUM'S, PLEASE TELL ME I DID NOT HEAR HIM WRONG! PETER!" His eye weiden by this reveal of information. And he is particularly shaking Port, demanding his friend for a clarification.

Port: "Well… you heard the man."

Oobleck: "I ABSOLUTELY MUST GETTING THESE VALUABLE HISTORY PIECES!" He making his declares, he knows what he should do when the host returns.

His colleague can only sweat drop or facepalming.

Yang: "Hun, wouldn't you know? Their Scrolls are pieces of papers unlike ours." It certainly is an interesting information, who knows that the very same word could mean different things in another world?

**The dual-screen startup… yet again, with another message: To be fair, of all universes out there, your world is one among the few that called communication device: Scroll. Which irony, is just information written on papers in other world. While most other worlds called their communication device: Telephone or Phone for short. **

Yang: "Wait really?"

Ozpin: "This is quite interesting to know." True, so far, the react shows them a lot of new information.

Neptune: "No one is going to questioning the screen just talk to us?" Again, his question meets deaf ears.

Winter: "But… what is the story between these Inklings and Octarians? Surely there must be a reason for them to go to war."

**Dual screen: They are not just fighting a war over energy resources; there was a natural phenomenon of the living environment that causes both to take the action of war as the resolved. A war for survival.**

Ozpin: "For survival?" Are there other factors like Grimms that threatening the life of this world?

**Dual screen: This part of information is not contained in any of these research files. This world is in a state of lack of living space. Long story short: There were amicable relations between the Inklings and the Octarians. However, the rising of sea levels force them to battle fiercely over the remaining territory.**

Yang: "Wait. Wait wait wait… Aren't Inklings and Octarians both… whatever the hell they are: squid and octopus? sea creatures? Can't they like… live in waters?"

**Dual screen: …**

"…" They are waiting for a response.

**Dual screen: They… can't live in water, water kills them. While other creatures are completely fine by it.**

…

"WHAT?!"

**Dual screen: Oops, it seems the file forgot to mention that during the evolution of Inklings and Octarians, their body becomes literal inks, they will dissolve into nothingness when they touch water, they die, they die when they touch water.**

Jaune: "Die when they touch water…"

Ironwood: "Squids-like and Octopus-like can't touch water. Is this… some kind of sick joke?"

**Dual screen: No, it is not. More like the purpose of irony.**

…

Roman: "Ok. I am not sure what I should think about this. But one thing is for sure: I sure as hell don't want to piss off any kind of gods if this is the kind of things they do just for amusement." Several more lawful people make a life vow to never piss off their host, while the more evil people didn't really care, except Mercury, getting burning alive sucks.

**Dual screen: There are quite a lot of irony in the universe.**

If there is anything people from Remnant learned here: Universe is weird; So are Gods.

**The screen turns back to the colorful background and the orange clipboard.**

**Narrator: "As I've stated previously, squid are all about big events, the Squid Research Lab proudly presents a live performance, BY THE SQUID SISTERS!" The screen now ****changes**** to a live stream. With a logo of a language no one can read (The Inkopolis News Logo)**

Ilia: "Wait, a live performance? Isn't this a pre-recorded file?"

Sienna: "Probably parts of the record."

Winter: "And suddenly he changes the topic from a war that was unknown to the citizen back to a TV shows." She comments her thoughts annoyingly, and because she is still kept out from Ozpin's circle, she has no idea how much punches her words packs.

The secret guardians of Remnant did not feel good about this; they feel like they were being targeted. (Totally not EXRB's intention. NOPE)

**\- - - Playing music: Splatoon Music – City of Colors OST - - -**

**Narrator: "The Squid Sister are a new hit group comprised of Callie and Marie. They are the hottest star in the Inkling world!" That name… THAT NAME!**

Yang: "Pfffff HA ha ha HA! Oh my Oum! This is just PERFECT!" She is laughing mad in her seat, this is simply too much, ohhhh, the irony, a squid Idol sisters whose name is a pun of squid dish.

Taiyang is covering his mouth, and holding his stomach too, trying his best to not laugh like his daughter. They both now had a fair understanding why some Gods decide to make things irony, because it's funny as hell!

While others simply groaning for the seemingly endless suffering.

**Callie is the magenta and black color scheme Inkling, and has a more 'outgoing' design in comparison to her partner. Her tentacles, which are black with a purplish-pink tinge at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle, along with a bang swept to the right of her face. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a '+'. Her black eye markings end in small eyelash-like points, and her eyebrows are large and oval-shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them, she wears a pair of chunky, milky white earrings.**

**Her outfit, which appears to be a romper with a corset and purplish pink lacing in the back and puffy shorts, is black with a reflective texture as if covered in sequins. On the front are three magenta marks, which, somewhat morbidly, resemble the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears magenta tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which has a shiny purplish-pink material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling a fish dish known as Ikayaki on her head and has a beauty mark on her left cheek.**

**Marie is the lime green and light gray color scheme Inkling, and has a more 'laid-back' design in comparison to her partner. Her tentacles, which are light gray, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends, along with a bang swept to the left of her face. Marie also has a faint green tinge at the ends of her tentacles. She has large, downturned eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small, slightly curved points, and her eyebrows are large and oval-shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and downturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them, she wears a pair of chunky, milky white earrings. **

**Her outfit, which appears to be a corset dress with green lacing in the back, is black with a reflective texture as if covered in sequins. On the front are three bright green marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked, and the underside of the skirt portion is also bright green. With this outfit, she wears lime green tights, black shorts, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Marie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny green material on the bottom and two green buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring and has a beauty mark on her right cheek.**

Coco: "Dang, these two know how to look good." She's lowering her shade; try to take a good look at the pop idol duo.

Milita: "Well-"

Melanie: "-they surely look like twins."

**Dual screen: Trivia: they are not actual sisters but cousin.**

Ruby: "Wait, Cousin?" She looks at Yang.

Yang: "Really?" And she looks at Ruby.

This is kind surprising, because… you know, aside from the colors, they look extremely similar.

_**C: Did you really know the way to winning?**_

_**You wouldn't listen, not when I'm here.**_

_**C: Do you really know how :M**_

_**When you went in**_

_**You want it**_

_**C: You went in, you win a lot**_

_**Now we have you.**_

_**M: We fellow many**_

_**We allow any**_

_**We handle many**_

_**Go ahead and head out**_

_**Having nothing on me**_

_**Too many people are living**_

_**You and me**_

**\- - - Music got cuts - - -**

**The performance got cut; looks like the SRL (Squid Research Lab) just pulled a teasing on everyone.**

Nora: "Hey! I want to hear the full song!"

Yang: "Sounds like it was about Turf War. Guess their culture is all about it."

Ruby: "I like the tune. Too bad it got cut."

Kali: "You think this was EXRB's doing?"

Glynda: "Mostly likely."

* * *

-Meanwhile with EXRB

EXRB was hiding behind a wall.

"Achoo!" He suddenly sneezed.

EXRB: "Urg, did someone just talking about me behind my back?"

"Thunk" It was the sound of metallic footstep.

EXRB: "Uh-oh." Sweatdrop appears all over his face. His sneeze exposes his position.

?: "Found you." The mysterious hunter appeared, his weapon point right at EXRB's face.

EXRB: "There is no way for me to talk out?" He attempts to negotiation, mostly hope.

?: "Let me think about it… Hummmmm… yep."

"Splat!"

* * *

-Back at our audiences

**Narrator: "Anddddd I'm back. Science never sleeps and neither can I."**

**Squid Research Lab.**

**Video Record #7:**

**Gameplay**

**Variety**

**This time the screen showing various icons.**

Sun: "Gameplay? Is this about the Turf War?"

Yang: "Like different gameplay mode?"

Penny: "Could there be more way to play the Turf War?"

Taiyang: "I guess we have to watch to find out."

Ironwood 'Are these scientists really going to ignore the fact that a war is happening in this world?'

**Narrator: "Right now you're looking at the second floor of Inkopolis tower, it's the Battle Dojo."**

Ren: "A training room?"

Ruby: "Like sparring ring?"

Glynda: "In a sense I believe it is."

**Narrator: "Here, Inklings can compete in private skirmishes, play against friends casually and practice to perfect one' skills for real battles.**

**The goal? Elementary to deflate most balloons and egos.**

**1 point is awarded per pop balloon, but taking damage will subtract some points.**

**Points earns the last minute are doubled, that way, underdog stories are abundant as our total stomping."**

Sun: "Yeah, was kind worry there's no place for practice."

**Narrator: "After earning their tentacles in dojo, a confident squid may want to swim onto to world wild Turf War to battle against opponents from all over the world."**

**Narrator: "Look no further than Inkopolis Tower, to enter such grand battle."**

**The screen showing the base of the tower, the entrance of the lobby.**

**Narrator: "There are Two types of Turf War: Regular Battle and Rank Battle.**

**Regular Battle refers to the Turf Wars, which I detailed in research record number 5. In this mode, the winning team is decided based on the amount of area covered in their ink."**

Weiss: "Ranked battle, must mean something like elites battle."

Pyrrha: "Perhaps." Pyrrha is a curious, hench these Inklings treat this activity very serious, how will experience player do in this child game? She would like to see what they can do. The competitive fire of the invincible girl is slowly blazing up.

**Narrator: "After each match, players are shuffled between the two teams. Like the motion of particles, randomly in other words."**

Ruby: "Wait. They swap team members?! They didn't stick with the same team members?!"

Summer: "That's… surprising." This kind of sparring battle is unheard of.

Ren: "This does serious throwing both teams' strategy off, you don't know who's going to team up with you in the next round, every factor is random."

Glynda: "This brings more matters up to the plate, on one hand you have to think multiple plans to work for random teammates; on the other hand you have to think what kind of fighting style suits best for this system if you have to work with strangers in order to win."

Port: "Ha HA! I'll say these Inklings might be equal or better than us Huntsman. They start learning how to cooperate with stranger this earlier in life." It was true, Huntsman teams in academy are always the same until graduate (That's if no accident happened, let's not talk about that.), only then will they start working with real stranger when they become real Huntsman.

The students were shocked to learn this, they still haven't considered what to do that far, fighting alongside with a stranger? Ruby sure as hacc hasn't crosses with that thought once. And it was scaring her so much right now.

Weiss 'They been trying to learn how to work with others, they are far more better than us.' (Yes Snow White, they didn't get into Super Smash Bros as a fighter for nothing. They are THAT good.)

Pyrrha 'They works with strangers for the same goal: to win. It didn't matter if they are enemies in the previous round. They throw away the position they are in, all working together…'

Blake was at a loss of words, these Inklings cooperate with others better than anyone on Remnant, this was a representative of cooperate.

Ozpin was really impressed; it seems EXRB didn't choosing these worlds randomly; there is always some message behind these viewing. Like… he was trying to educate the child… wait. Was this what he means when he says he is going to make sure the children's mind is ready when the truth is revealed?

…

Ozpin 'If only we had you as God, the world would be a better place, there's no doubt. Maybe there is hope this time, maybe I can finally hope again. And love…' His thoughts were cut off by a voice calling him.

"Headmaster?" It was Glynda's voice.

Ozpin: "Yes? Miss Goodwitch?" It seems he just spaced out.

Glynda: "You were smiling."

Ozpin blinked, he didn't even realize he was smiling.

Ozpin: "Am I?"

Ironwood: "You were."

Qrow: "Yea Ozzy, what is it on your mind?" It was not that Ozpin rarely smile, it was that it has been too long since the last time he smiles out of genuine happiness. The smile he always put is just a mask, and his colleagues can tell this one is different.

Ozpin let out a humming, take a sip at his fine brewed life liquid.

Ozpin: "I was just thinking, in the previous hours, we've learned so many things from just staying here, more than we could teach in a day. I feel like our jobs is being threatened." This was obviously a lie, but hey, what can he say? He did learn something here. And he would like to keep it a secret.

His friends could only look at each other; they still can't read a thing about this old man's mind, but it is better than his usual riddle-like wordplay.

Salem could only cast slightly glances at her enemy, there's NO WAY Ozma would be this relaxing, even if they can't hurt each other here, during all these years, there's one thing Salem did learn: Ozma live to this day by lying to anyone and himself. He knows the fact she can't die, and he simply dances around this matter, always avoids facing the truth. Like a coward he is.

But this God mentions they will return back to Remnant eventually. So there's no way Ozma should ever feel this relief.

Unless… there is some secret conversation between them, if this God can actually stop time, then that means the conservation already happened, they are planning something. She needs to form some plan and she must act quickly.

Sun: "Hey, Ruby, Jaune, you think we can try to do that once we return back to Beacon? Let's swap teammates and spare."

Weiss: "That's… not a bad idea." In Weiss' defense, hearing something like this from Sun kind catching her off guard. Because this is an actual GOOD idea compared to his usual scheme.

Sun: "I'll have you know I didn't get chosen as a leader for nothing."

Neptune: "Who knows, it might prepare us for the Vytal Tournament or the future jobs." He agrees with the proposal of his leader.

Jaune: "That… might be a good idea, sure. We can use it as a challenge." It does sound like a good idea, he finds no reason to not doing so. But… why does he get a feeling it's not going to be easy?

Nora: "Gasp! But I want to fight with fearless leader!" Oh right… Nora usually refuse to separate from her teammates. Once the bubbly girl takes a like at you, she will stick around like glue.

Ren: "Nora, he didn't say he was going to swap you."

Nora: "And I'm not fighting without you either." She is pouting, and makes the matter worse.

Jaune: "We'll… figure it out… eventually. _I hope._"

Pyrrha: "Ruby?" Someone has been awfully quiet.

Ruby: "…"

Yang: "Ruby?"

Ruby: "Can we… not swapping teammates please?" She is using puppet eyes, that mean she is trying to bargain.

Weiss: "Ruby."

Ruby: "Pleaaaaaaase?" (◕-◕)

Blake: "Ruby, you can't use social awkwardness as an excuse forever."

Ruby: "But I'm only 16. It's too early for me." (◕ʌ◕)

Yang: "Actually 17 after this year's birthday."

Ruby: "But I really don't want to separate from any of you.

Especially my BFF." (✪v✪)σ (ㅍʌ´ㅍ ) - Weiss.

Yang: "…"

Ruby: "Pretty Please?" (✪ʌ✪)

Yang: "It is decided, we will doing teammates swap sparring then."

"No objection." They all agree. 8 vs. 2 (The other one is Nora, but with the promise of pancakes, she will agree with this plan.)

Ruby: "Awwww…" ( ´•̥̥̥-•̥̥̥` )

It seems arguing with her friend is not gonna work, that means one last method.

Ruby: "Mom?" (✪ʌ✪)

Summer/Taiyang: "Nope." Despite being their priceless rose, they know Ruby needs to grow out of her shell.

Ruby: *Sound of puppy whining* ( ´•̥̥̥ʌ•̥̥̥` )

Coco: "Don't mind if my team joins in?"

Sun: "Sure, the more the merrier."

**Narrator: "In this mode, Inklings can easily join friends who are already playing Turf War. As always, teams are chosen at random so they may end up as bitter rivals"**

Neptune: "Like some online game."

Jaune: "It does feel like it."

**Narrator: "In Turf War, wild squid will notice that certain weapons offer key advantages in certain stages. So weapon choice is an important strategic decision."**

**Stage Combination Swaps Every 4 Hours**

**Narrator: "To best apply these strategies to the battle at hand, Inklings always choose from two stages, these stages change out every 4 hours, giving eager Inklings a reason to fight throughout the day." **

Port: "So it seems the Turf War is a 24/7 full time activate, people can join in anytime they want."

Sun: "Woah, talk about manic dedication."

Blake: "It's almost like Turf War was part of their lifestyle."

**Narrator: "In fact, a newscast will announce which two stages are available for play when they change out, allowing clever squid to pick the right weapons set for their current situation."**

Kali: "They even make a news channel for this?"

Oobleck: "So it is like what we do for the broadcast in Vytal Tournament, except they do it every day…"

Yang: "Dang, they surely are busy."

**Narrator: "The other Turf War mode is called Ranked Battle. There's more than one way to play this mode. **

**Including Splat Zone: Where squid brothers and sisters fight over control over a specific portion of the stage. Whichever team holds on to this area the longest wins the match."**

Jaune: "So in other words: King of the Hill."

**Narrator: "Because both teams are drawn like magnets to this one area, these battles are incredibly fierce by nature." The screen showing a battle in Walleye Warehouse, both teams are clashing in the center area, trying to claim the 'Area'.**

Pyrrha: "This does seem like an elite's battle mode."

**Narrator: "In Ranked Battle players are rated based on skill and skill alone, ranks go up and down based on hands and losses, which Ranks ranging from C- to A+. Across nine levels, that way, players of similar ranks can face off against each other."**

Velvet: "So the better you get, the skillful opponent you are going to meet."

Kali: "Hard to imagine a game can become something like this."

Glynda: "I think they treat this more like actual war."

**Narrator: "All right, here is where we separate the Inklings from the squid babies, you see, to participate in Ranked Battle, one must reach level 10 or greater."**

Taiyang: "To prevent people from just jump into elites battle like a headless chicken. Or arrogant meathead." He remembers some of Signal's case, some cocky up stars think they are all tough, and challenging year 4 student in sparring. It did not end well for them.

**Narrator: "But that's not all. One other condition must be met to play Ranked Battle, a global condition: All across the world, the more players that reach level 10, the closer we'll get to reach an exciting new event. At that point, Ranked Battle will be unlocked for the world to enjoy."**

Oobleck: "This is interesting, the more Inkling joins the Ranked Battle, the more new event will be held. Keep the game fresh."

**Narrator: "The Squid Research Lab will provide status updates on this worldwide event on ****Nintendo****'s social media channels.**

**I'm sure that together we fellow squid fanatics will reach this goal in no time flat, and in the meantime, you can enjoy honing your skills, unlocking gear, ranking up and fending off the Octarians rat."**

Ruby/Penny: "Nintendo?"

Yang: "What is that? A name?"

Sun: "Sounds like a game company name." (A BIG ONE.)

Jaune: "Or actually the creator's name of this universe? I mean… consider EXRB's name, and he said every single file we see is created by other Gods. And massive produce."

Ren: "Maybe cooperate founders? A few Gods work together to create this world?"

Coco: "Then the group surely chooses a weird name."

**Narrator: "Now, for what is quite possibly the most startling revelation of all, soon peoples the universe over will have tons of exciting events to look forward to.**

**It all started after the launch of Splatoon, with various elements being powered up with free content, you won't know what to be expect, but you will know to stay tuned for what's happening and what's coming.**

**Sometimes new stages will be added to the mix, the initial selection has plenty to wrap your tentacles around. But soon after launch, some far more technical stages will be added."**

Sun: "This really feels like some sort of games, later add content."

Winter: "Isn't this supposed to be a research publication?"

Summer: "Wish EXRB was here, this information does seem confused."

**Narrator: "New weapons will be introduced as well, including this one: the Ink brush. This Roller type weapon looks like a paintbrush, but the only art its specializes in is Turf War."**

Ruby: "Ohhhhhhh~"

**Narrator: "Eventually new gears will be added as well, including clothes and shoes."**

Coco: "Nice."

**Narrator: "These events will also usher in new rule sets for Ranked Battle. The next to arrive is called: Tower control. And by science is it interesting." The Tower is an object built by a large blue cube with a stake on top.**

Ruby: "Tower Control?"

Sun: "No idea what that is, but sounds fun."

**Narrator: "Stand on the tower in the center of the stage, and it will start moving on a rail toward enemy territory. The team who pushes through the tower and to the goal first wins. Sadly the poor Inkling on the tower will be a constant target for the opposing team. Such is his fate; the split on the tower must be punished for his actions. And his allies must protect him. Natural selection at its finest."**

Ironwood: "A stronghold advance." Altas military already has stronghold advance as training program, but it is still a new sight to see the training program getting used in different activities.

**Narrator: "Ranked Battle will also receive a third rule set called Rainmaker. So far my research is inconclusive, but they must have called it that for some reason, Making it Rain~ baby! Making IT RAIN! Oh yea~" The Rainmaker is a weird object, it looks like a carp fish with a beast face, the object itself is color entirely golden, but we aren't sure if it was real gold or not.**

Qrow: "Oh god, that attempt was so bad…"

Ruby: "That… looks like a mini cannon, but the barrel doesn't look like it was using bullet… an energy cannon perhaps?" Without detailed information, Ruby could only try to guess what this weapon looking thing can do.

**Narrator: "Cough Cough, Moving along."**

**August 2015**

**HUGE POST-LAUNCH**

**UPDATE EVENT!**

**Narrator: "August is when the competition really heats up with a major event, this new event will add in two additional matchmaking options as more and more players master the strategies, weapons and stages of Turf War and Ranked Battle."**

Glynda: "Post-launch?"

Sun: "Okey… this really sounds more like an actual video game the more information we get."

Weiss: "Don't be ridiculous, why would someone create a world as a game?"

…

…

Qrow: "To be fair, Ice princess, that sounds exactly like a thing our host would do."

…

**Dual screen: Trivia: This is going to be very awkward… this world is created by the purpose as an entertainment videogame for individuals like master EXRB. And it was a successful franchise with huge fan base.**

…

…

Raven: "You mean to tell me… this world is a game for that random god?"

Roman: "Well… the screen just tells us the fact."

Weiss: "I'm not going to think about it, and pretend this information never exists."

The more logical audiences all agree with Weiss, such an idea doesn't make any sense for them.

**Narrator: "The first allows for friends to team up and search online for another team to battle against; and the second option will gather eight friends together to wage customer online battles, enabling players to choose any stage and any rule set they want, this will be perfect for settling old score or… starting up new rivalries with seasoned squid buddies… sounds tasty."**

Nora: "4 vs. 4. Let's ask EXRB to let us try Turf War! We'll defeat you like the food fight!"

Yang: "Oh? It's on then! And we won the last time."

Nora: "But I knock you up in the ceiling!"

Yang: "That's because you got lucky."

Weiss: "Could you two not drag us into your silly game?"

Nora/Yang: "It's not a game, it's war!"

Both RWB & JPR could only sigh in defeat. And Prof. Goodwitch sigh in annoyance.

**(Author note: And here is supposed to be the #8 category, about the Ambio system, which is way too weird for reacting, so I decide to straight-up cut it out.)**

**The screen change to Inkopolis, but it was at night time it seems. There are more Inklings gathering in the plaza, but one thing is different, this time, there are only two colors in their hairstyle: orange and green. And there are stages build up in the plaza, fireworks lit up in the night sky.**

**Narrator: "Well I almost forgot to divulge the most scientifically relevant portion of my reports: Splatfest!"**

Jaune: "They look like they are celebrate something…"

Velvet: "Splat... fest? Is this a festival event?"

Neptune: "Could it be the event the narrator keeps mentioning?"

Despite not being part of their world, everyone can't help but being curious about what kind of cultural activity they have.

**Narrator: "Remember the Squid Sister? It seems they are not just pop stars, they are also the host of a news program that announces events that ends in new maps and break battle-related news, including: Splatfest." The so-called news program is showing, with the Squid Sister being the broadcaster.**

**Callie: "Hold on to your tentacles…" This line gets a laugh from a certain father and daughter.**

**Marie: "It's Inkopolis News time!"**

**Narrator: "Splatfest are very special events that happen in Inkopolis, the players all across the world will be divided into two teams."**

**Callie: "Which do you like better-cats or dogs?"**

**Marie: "Head over the Pledge Box and pick a side!"**

**Behind the two pop stars, is a broadcast screen that's dividing into two sides, showing a picture of a cat, and a dog.**

…

Glynda: "They are holding a world wild event… to determine which option is better…" She just simply facepalm, so is the other serious adults.

The sheer amount of weirdness is unimaginable in this one. A species that going as far as holding a world event to debate small option?!

As for the children… let's just say… EXRB opened Pandora's Box…

Because the option war just running loose. (Author note: Disclaimer, these RWBY cast options are **NOT CANON**, they are what I feel like the most possible option toward each characters.)

Ruby/Weiss/Yang: "Doggy for the win!" They lift Zwei up in the air. (The way Simba is being showing in Lion King.)

Blake: "Cats. _And traitors…_"

Jaune: "Unnn… puppies?"

Pyrrha: "Sorry… but I prefer cats."

Nora: "Doggies for the win!"

Ren: "Cats."

Coco: "I'll choose cats."

Velvet: "I like puppies."

Sun: "Cats are cool." He really tries to keep his cool, but the reason is so obvious.

Neptune: "Dogs, they are smart buddies."

Oscar: "I prefer dogs."

Penny: "I think both are adorable creatures, but if I must choose, I'll choose dogs."

Ilia: "Cats." The reason is obvious too.

Milita/Melanie: "Cats."

Neo: "Cats."

Mercury: "Meh… Dogs."

Emerald: "Cats."

**Narrator: "Players allied themselves with one of these two teams and battle it out. When the ink settles, the winning side will be determined based on the results. Splatfest have their own ranking system separate from Ranked Battle based on the player's total points earned during Splatfest."**

Ozpin: "It seems the result is determined by the outcome based on the performance of all the people in the team, rather than the number orientation in both option."

**Narrator: "Your final ranking at the end of the Splatfest may earn you that special item we mentioned earlier. The Super Sea Snail. With this you can ask Spyke to enhance your gear."**

Ilia: "So that's a way to getting those snails."

**First Splatfest**

**From:**

**June 20****th**** (Sat) 6:00am PT**

**Through:**

**June 21****th**** (Sun) 6:00am PT**

**Narrator: "The first Splatfest will take place from Saturday June 20****th**** at 6 a.m. through Sunday June 21****th**** at 6 a.m. Pacific time."**

Yang: "The event only lasts a day?"

Neptune: "Either they prefer to make it quick, or they have a lot of topics to debate. Which I think they probably are the latter."

Ironwood: "Pacific time, a time zone system I presume."

**Narrator: "The theme is: Which do you like better? Cats or Dogs? Squid is not an acceptable response sadly."**

Yang: "Hah! Nice one."

Weiss: "Urggg… just let it end…"

**Narrator: "The real question is: are you team Cats? Or team Dogs? If you belong to the winning side, you'll be rewarded with a Super Sea Snail. Your number Splatfest happens on an irregular basis, so stay tuned."**

Blake: "So it was a sudden event. Well, that's one way to make people being consist in."

**Narrator: "Well, it seems we're reaching the point where the human mind simply cannot handle any more squid related info."**

(Author note: And here is supposed to be the part where the test-demo is announced, but let's just skip it.)

**Narrator: "It seems my research concludes here squid fans, it's my dearest wish you are as dedicated to squid education, appreciation and combat as I am, see you at the next time, good day to you all!"**

* * *

-The screen ends. This video is over.

Penny: "Good day to you too, Mr. Narrator." This earns her few sweat drops and weird look by others.

Ironwood 'Perhaps I really should tell Dr. Polendina to let her do social interaction more often.'

Sun: "I guess the react is over?"

Coco: "Seems like it."

Adam 'Good, that means I can finally be free from this absurd nonsense, I'll kill this stupid human god for making a fool of me like this.' Ohhh~ Bullhead, you are way too naive; the problem between you and EXRB is way bigger than you thoughts.

**Because the screen startup with another video, you thoughts so huh? boi!**

Wait what?

Weiss: "There's more?"

Everyone can't help but react with the same thoughts: "WUT?"

But… It was then Adam realizes one thing.

He is going to being restrained like this for gods know how long. His body is feeling aching already.

Adam 'What the actual f**-'

* * *

**The end, not really. moving on to the next part, shall we? (This is the first part of the Splatoon react.)**

**[1]: Just a character that's going to be introduced eventually, the only hint I am gonna give is that he has connection to a certain world that'll be react in the future. **

**[2]: Just a Badge from A Hat in Time. It turns all the things you see into red.**

**[3]: Consider that in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Inklings can perform grab attack of throw attack to heavy characters like: Bowser, Dedede, Ridley, King K. Rool, Incineroar, or R.O.B. I would say they are strong creature by nature.**

**[4]: Yeah yeah yeah, consider it a teasing, Shovel Knight is going to be react eventually, I am still waiting King Knight's DLC chapter, I want to present the full story of Shovel Knight world.**


	12. React 4 (Splatoon 2)

**React world origin: Splatoon 2 Direct - Everything You Need to Know!**

**Alright, this is the second part of our Splatoon react. The sequel game. There is not much to talk about here, but we got a little drama in the end.**

**Let's start.**

* * *

-The last time…

**Because the screen startup with another video, you thoughts so huh? boi!**

Wait what?

Weiss: "There's more?"

Everyone can't help but react with the same thoughts: "What?"

But… It was then Adam realizes one thing.

He is going to being restrained like this for gods know how long. His body is feeling aching already.

Adam 'What the actual f*-'

Ignore him, let's just focus on the screen.

* * *

**Splatoon2**

* * *

**The screen shows a familiar clipboard, but this time, it was colored magenta, and the black background is only colored in magenta and neon green**** paint splash****. As for the info on the board…**

**Squid Research Lab**

**Splatoon2**

**Research Report**

**Presentation**

Winter: "Splatoon-"

"-2?" The children all had confusion sign over their heads. 2? Why is there a 2?

**Dual screen: Trivia: This is the ****continuing**** research file of Splatoon, coincidently, which is ****two**** years later of the previous one you just saw. **

"Two years later?!" Many all yell at the same time.

Yang: "Wait wait wait! Hold on a second! What is the exact time of this world right now?!"

**Dual screen: Year 2019. **(Author note: I've struggle about this for a long time, I planned to release this chapter around the time of Final Splatfest of Splatoon 2, but not only my NB & PC all having problem at that time, some personal life stuff happened, mainly Depression (You piece of shit.), and because of these stuff I have to severely delate the chapter for so long. So just pretend this chapter happen around a week before the Final Splatfest. Which is sooooooo far far ago. Sorry)

Oobleck: "_2015_… That's 4 years by the time of the first research file…" The scholar finally slow down for the first time, trying to process this newly information bomb they just learn.

Winter: "Can we even trust that old file?"

**Dual screen: It's not that far off, besides, it only contains the updated version of basic knowledge, so nothing is off.**

"…" Since EXRB did tell them all the files around here are recorded file, they don't have much space to argue. But still… you learn a lot of new stuff, only to find out those are information that is severely outdated? Yeah, that does not sound nice, and that's most likely the case here, even though it is not.

**Dual screen: But some rules of Turf War had been changed, and all the Special Weapons had been taken off from the Weapon set rule.**

Ruby: "WHAT?! WHY?!" She cried. Remove cool weapons, why?! Who could've done such heartless thing?!

**Dual screen: Don't worry, there's even better version of Special Weapon being added into the new rules.**

Nora: "Is that so? What can be even better than the Inkstrike?" She puts up a really doubtful face and pout at the screen. She really wants to launch an Ink missile, she want to see giant Ink tornado.

**Dual screen: They add a giant ink hammer.**

Nora: "I LOVE THE NEW RULES!" Change that, change everything, she is going to break legs with giant ink hammer.

Jaune/Ren: "Oh god…"

**Dual screen: If you guys ****have done**** whining, would you like me to continue the react?**

Roman: "We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

**Dual screen: No, you don't. As far as I am concern. No.**

Roman: "Figure so." He lit another cigar; this is going to be a long day.

**Narrator 2: "Oh hi there! We of the Squid Research Lab have returned to present our latest findings. So, buckle up and keep your tentacles inside the vehicle at all times."**

Qrow: "_Sigh_... This is going to be a long ride is it?" He orders an entire bottle of booze, he already spends enough attention on these squids, it's not like loose a few info will cost him anything. If anything, he would like to go drunk now, he had been staying awake for too long today.

**Narrator 2: "It's been 2 years since that fateful day when the Inklings squid species Hooked with its amazing abilities."**

Raven: "Not really, it's only been 30 minutes for us."

Qrow: "Thank you, captain obviously."

Raven: "Quite, you."

Summer: "Shush! You two. NO more fighting!" She commands her teammates. Which the Branwen twin grumble under their breath.

**Narrator 2: "To shoot ink in humanoid form, and to swim through ink in squid form!"**

Emerald: "Yada yada yada… just start with the new info."

**Narrator 2: "A radical squid culture has emerged, Inklings have developed a taste for combat and competition! Not to mention fashions. The ceremonial Turf War is one such sport. In which two squid squads of 4 face-off to see which team can cover most turf with inks." The screen shows a series of fashion magazine photo, and then two teams battling with others.**

**Narrator 2: "This popular tradition isn't going anywhere. Which remains as popular as Ranked Battle: for the very best teams and players compete to achieve a higher rank and ultimate bragging rights."**

**The screen changed, showing a new place, a much crowded living area with stores of all kind, and a tall building with multiple advertising billboards. The most visual object would be a golden sea turtle statue and a giant paper crane (Orizuru if you want me to be specific.) This is the Inkopolis Square.**

**Narrator 2: "Here in Inkopolis where Inklings prepare for ritualistic face-splatting by equipping gear and weaponry. But it's not all doom and gloom."**

The children's eyes lit up upon seeing a new place.

Sun: "Another place for hanging out."

Yang: "Damn it, why can't our world be like that?"

**Narrator 2: "All squid gear is design for both function and fashion, in fact, everything about Inkopolis lends to its reputation as: The for most happening place in the world as you can see here. The communal aspects of Inkling society are greatly valued, but so is individual expression. Nice shoes." The Narrator 2 can't help but feeling agrees with their fashion tastes. Those shoes that Inkling got right there is nice.**

Coco: "Dang rights you are."

Mercury: "Again, why can't our world be like that? I would prefer if I can choose a name to represent myself, not color based."

Emerald: "Have you ever learn about the Great War you scrap head."

Mercury: "Blab blab blab… Already know, it's that I don't like we don't have a choice. And the fact their world respect individual expression unlike ours."

True, the scar that was made by the Great War was too great to heal. The mistake of the past lasts its present to this days, that no one was supposed to have a name that's unique… or do they?

The color name system was a symbolic, representing the world that no longer repeats its past mistakes. But was it fair? Was it fair for the future generation?

The future generation of Remnant can't help but ponder on this thought. Was it really the right call?

Ozpin says nothing; the failure to prevent Great War from happening still haunts him to this very day. Too much has been robbed away from Remnant. He can only hope for doing better and better as the days keep going on.

**Narrator 2: "Like other cephalopods, Inklings can even choose their skin and eye color, but unlike regular squid they have customer hairstyles." **(Author note: I remove the part you can finally change legwear in Splatoon 2, the fact you can't change legwear just sound wrong on so many levels.)

Yang: "So they start doing hairstyle? Nice."

Neptune: "But… how do you even hair cut… tentacle." Are their tentacles count as their body parts? Didn't that mean they are basically chopping off… oh dear...

…

…

Tyrian: "You know what… that's a good freaking question." He speaks in a serious manner, which threw his colleague off guard, since when did this crazy psychopath ever behavior normal?

Sun: "If their tentacle hair is indeed behavior like real squids part… then that means..." He's word died down on the last sentence, he doesn't believe he want to finish his guess.

**Dual screen: A bit of suggestion, you may not want to dig into this topic any further.**

Ozpin: "I think we better listen to what the screen suggests." His fellow friends. colleague & students, and surprisingly… enemies nod their heads with him.

**Dual screen: You're welcome.**

Nora: "Oh hoo! So you are indeed talking with us! Do you have a name?"

**Dual screen: You can just call me ****Trivia****. That's what my existence does; calling trivial fact that doesn't matter the most. By the way, nice to meet you guys.**

They all sweatdrop at the dual-screen' self-introduction… and back story.

**Narrator 2: "The various clothing and choose the squid are wearing is actually called gear and has important roles in these battles too. Both looking good and good abilities are needed to be fashionable. Let's take a look at some gear."**

**The screen change to the Inkopolis Square, this time focus on the stores. The Galleria.**

**Narrator 2: "It takes more than style to win a Turf War, luckily the Galleria over on the left houses a row of popular gear and weapon shops. Each Item you acquire here has one or more abilities that should prove effective in battle, so let's take a look inside shall we?" This time it was a new Inkling girl with shorts hairs walk into the gear shop. (Which is the soon about to be Agent 4.)**

**The headgear shop: Headspace. **

**This one has a friendly welcome feeling of the decorating style like Annie's Cooler Heads, but with more cultural and spiritual on personality style. The shop is color in a warming home sweet home brown color scheme.**

**The owner of the shop is a female sea slug: Flow. **

**She has a large, orange mantle shaped like a hat with two pastel green and orange striped rhinophores on her head. She has some structures which resemble hair, which are orange with a gradient deep pink at the tips, and come down slightly past her shoulders. Flow's eyes are emerald green with a dotted line patterns around her pupil, and has dark pink eyelashes with minty tips. She has a long tail behind her with a row of orange Gills on top of the base. And the front edge of her 'hat' has a bronze ring wearing on.**

**Flow's clothing style resembles a hippie look; She wears a beaded headband made of green and orange bead with a pair of green and white clover accessories****;****A**** dark purple shawl with tassels over a gray shirt and a long, black dress****;****And**** a black beaded necklace with a teal squid shaped jewel, and she has black sandals with red jewels in the center.**

**And if you look closely, you'll see a little white shrimp resident on top of Flow's 'hat'. This Lil' o' follow is Craymond. Flow's little helper.**

Weiss: "Thank Oum there's no puns in the name this time."

Ruby: "She seems really nice." She eyes the slug lady up and down, she gave off an aura of friendness.

**Flow: "Hmm? Ah, welcome, friend. You want to buy this?"**

**Narrator 2: "Cut fashion on the brain? So does Flow. From hats to glasses, this sea slug carries it all.**

**Although I must say she's a bit of an odd one. Inklings like to think of her as their crazy old aunt."**

**Flow: "Thanks, sweetie. If you're looking to renew yourself, don't feel shy to come to auntie Flow! Or if you need certain squiddy advice if you know what I mean~"**

Ruby: "Like Yang?"

Yang: "Hey! I'm not crazy."

Blake: "But you tease people-"

Weiss: "-A lot." Which the gold dragon could only pout at her teammate's word, because it's true. Oh ho ho… Just they wait, she's gonna get them back for this.

**The scene change to another gear shop: Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. This one has the same feeling as Jelonzo's Jelly Fresh; It is a store with a clean and tidy decorating style, white wall and dark brown floor color scheme.**

**Narrator 2: "Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe is a clothing boutique run by a jellyfish named: Jelfonzo. Unlike most jellyfish it can speak the Inkling language but it's almost if you learn to speak English by reading ancient Inkling literature."**

**Jeflonze is a light blue jellyfish with purple tint over his body, he wears a pink bowler hat with a tiny sliver pin; a white tee with a fuzzy object and a mouth print on it. And a big black bow with colorful snowflake pattern.**

**Jelfonzo: "Welcome to Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. Shoulst thou here thy coin spend, unto me shall great profit be!** **Coin which, in turn, will allow thee fresh gear." 'Fattening my pockets all the while…' Too bad Jeflfonze is kinda a greedy merchant who like money, but he doesn't overcharge the price or doing shady business.**

Mercury: "Another jellyfish that can't speak normal-"

Oobleck: "Hold on, is that Middle English he speaking?"

**Trivia: Jelfonzo is Jelonzo' son. They both are the only jellyfishes that at least know how to speak Inklings, emphasize the part 'at least'. And yes, that's Middle English he is using, a lot of universe share the very same language together; most because the creator of the world decides it is the best way to let other creators understand each world easier. **(Author note: About the exact language Remnant used, I decide to just make Remnant's exactly the same as real life.)

Pyrrha: "So the language we use is intentionally designed? So that other Gods like EXRB can understand us when they watch us?"

**Trivia: Pretty much, even though there is language translation for minor language speakers, most Creators did choose to use English as a universal language.**

Ruby: "Wow."

Oobleck: "Extraordinary! Who would think that the language we use is the same as in other worlds?"

**Trivia: Universe is big, but the more you look into it, you will notice how small it actually is. Similar, yet different. Or Different, yet similar. One way or another.**

**Narrator 2: "His stranger manner of speaking aside, young squids of Inkopolis are crazy about his ways."**

**The screen change to the next gear shop: Shella Fresh**

**Unlike any of the previous stores, this one has a strong personal style; it was decorating more like a living space: comfit looking sofa, badass looking guitar, skateboard shelves suspended by chains, and lastly, shoe boxes everywhere.**

**Narrator 2: "Next up! The shoe shop: Shella Fresh. They have all kinds of footwear here: Sneakers, sandals, boots, you name it!"**

**The owner of the store is a tall yellow spider crab. He has a bulky body with skinny limbs; a pair of arms, 3 pairs of legs; he has long antennaes that act like mustache.**

**He wears thick white, oval-rimmed sunglasses; two spiky lip rings below his lips; a black tank top; an iron necklace that appears to be a crab claw; and plaid-patterned shorts. For the legwear: his main legs that he was standing on wears tall white boots with black laces, his other legs have shoes which appear to be slip-ons but in different colors. **

**Bisk: "AYYYYYY! Welcome to Shella Fresh."**

**Narrator: "And might I add that Bisk is the least crabby spider crab I've ever met. He's got an air of experience and he's pretty chill guy to… well… to boot."**

**Bisk: "Hah! You look like you just show up for your first day of school. Loosen up, duder! I got you. All my gear comes with abilities that help you step up your game."**

Oobleck: "Bisque…"

Blake: "His name is literally a type of soup made from crustaceans." She massage her temper, gods… (Irony entirely intended, mind you.) whoever gods created this world, their taste of pun is way worse than Yang. And the worse part? Yang is going to try hard in order to reach their level. And they will be the first hand victim of these pun harassment.

Weiss: "Oh Oum, another food-based name." She bury her face in hands. She is very close to being done.

Nora: "Urggggg! Just stop these annoy puns already!"

**Narrator 2: "Last but not least, let's hit up the weapon shop: Ammo Knights." The screen showing a ****familiar-looking**** store. **

Ruby: "Hey! It's Sheldon' store!"

Blake: "So he moves his shop to this galleria?"

Yang: "Seems like it."

**Sheldon: "Hello, hello! Let me guess-you're looking for some new weapons? You've come to the right place!" It seems we are having some déjà vu here.**

**Narrator 2: "You may recognize the horseshoe crab who runs the place. Sheldon has a gift for weapon design and his uncanny ability to blather on about ink weaponry is second to none."**

**Sheldon: *Weapon nerd blathering excessively.***

Roman: "Sheesh, this guy surely does give historian here a run for his money." He's talking about Doc Oobleck's blather when it comes to history.

Despite the comment was coming from a criminal, people from Beacon can't help but agree with him. Much to the doctor's displeasure.

**Narrator 2: "I know what you are thinking. If only you can tune out his weapon dissertations with a press of a button. Well, NOW YOU CAN!" The screen just skips all the harangue Sheldon was blabbing.**

**Sheldon: *Weapon nerdy gibberish***

**Narrator 2: "Sheldon really out-done himself, I can't wait to study these weapons in greater detail."**

Sun: "Wow, they just pull a 'skip dialogue' on him."

Neptune: "Must be a God's thing."

Ruby: "What?! NOOO! I want to hear detail about what those weapons can do!"

The rest of the audience can only wonder how it was physically possible to skip a person's dialogue & talking.

**Narrator 2: "To start: weapons come in sets of 3. A Main weapon, a Sub weapon, and a Special weapon."**

**Narrator 2: "Let's examine some Main weapons first. **

**Your standard shooters are great for both splatting opponents and in concur; there are many different types of shooters to choose from.**

**Rollers are adept at ink, feature quickly and devastating at close range, they can steamroll opponents while rolling along the ground or cling a wall of ink to keep opponent at bay.**

**Chargers are long-range weapons well-suited for sniping distant foes, they have a long and narrow ink trajectory which is ideal for creating ink claims that your team can quickly swim through, but they are generally pretty slow at inking turf."**

Winter: "So far the 3 types didn't get too much of changes."

**Narrator 2: "Splating cannons like chargers have to be charged up before unleashing a torrent of ink, but what a torrent it is. They are slow though and the long charging time leaves you vulnerable."**

Coco: "Well, that's pretty much about it." There is not much one can ask when choosing minigun as their weapon. The advantage trade is very restricting with this one.

Sun: "Wouldn't that be a bad thing when you facing agile opponent?"

Coco: "That's where Bunbun here comes from. She got skill and she's a nimble one, she can cover the part I'm lacking. You should see her when she's fighting with legs if you know what I mean~" The last part makes all male teenager face blush when the *cough* 'dirty' imagination hits them.

This getting a result of a smug-looking fashionista, and a red face embarrassed bunny.

Velvet: "Coco!"

Coco: "Aww, don't sell yourself short, you know it was true."

Velvet: "COCO!"

**Narrator 2: "Sloshers may be a rather unconventional weapon type, but there's no arguing with a full bucket of ink to the face." The Slosher is a type of ****weapon that is: water bucket.**

Blake: "Water bucket?" She tilted her head, clearly confused. So is the others.

Yang: "Well… in a sense it worked… so… yea?" Consider it was all about spreading inks, this is a logical choice. But… man, does it look silly by using a water bucket to fight?

Ilia: "I really can't imagine using a water bucket to fighting."

Sun: "You are not the only one."

**Narrator 2: "Blaster shootout a ball of ink that explodes on impact or in midair. It's great for splatting opponents hiding behind corners**

**Each weapon type has its plain enemy weakness, so you may want to shop around before you settle down."**

**Narrator 2: "In Splatoon 2, some of the weapons have extra functionality that was not present in the first game.**

**Chargers now let you keep your charge while swimming around in ink.**

**Rollers can be swung vertically to increase your range.**

**And the new Dualies let you dodge roll.**

**As you can see, some weapons open up some interesting maneuvers."**

**Narrator 2: "But what good is R&D without the development part? Introducing the Clash Blaster!" The screen showing a gun that looks like a mechanical pencil sharpener, with canyon as its bullets.**

The teenagers can't help but tilted their head at the sight again.

Jaune: "Is that… canyon?"

Qrow: "Canyon bullets? Am I drunk already?"

Summer: "No Qrow, you are not drunk yet."

Qrow: "Good. (Proceed to chugged the second bottle of booze.)"

**Narrator 2: "It has short range but the high firing rate and explosive tendencies keep the enemy at bay."**

Glynda: "Of course it explodes. _Sigh_... what's next? Weaponized pen?"

**Narrator 2: "Introducing the Flingza Roller! Its horizontal swings are fast and though its vertical swings take longer. Deflect ink further too! Believe it or not, the Roller change shape depends on how you swing it… I wonder if its shape-shifting has a special significance to Inklings." This time it was a paint roller that's design is based on a fountain pen, when swing, the pen has its cap on, which act as the part of roller.**

No one dare says anything; Goodwitch did not think her little rant would somehow become true.

**Trivia: A bit of later warning, but watch out any word you guys said, it might be real things in other Universe, with infinity worlds; comes with infinity possibility, and infinity weird things you ****may or may**** not want to know.**

Ozpin: "We'll… keep that in mind."

**Narrator 2: "Introducing the Goo Tuber!" This time it was a Charger weapon which is based on fire hose, seriously, who designed these weapons?**

…

Ghira: "A fire hose."

Sun: "It's official, they can make anything into weapon if they want." No one feels like to argue with him on that.

**Narrator 2: "This one is special, they hold a charge for an extremely long time, and as a result, you can move through a better location while powered up and unleashed a mighty sneak attack. Ka-Chou" Compared to normal charge hold, which can only hold for 1 second when they dive in inks, 5 second is a really long time advantage.**

Taiyang: "Seems like a good choice if these Chargers require times to prepare their attack."

**Narrator 2: "Introducing the Dapple Dualies! Even for a pair of dualies, these things are incredibly light in weight, that way you spend less time dodge rolling and more time winning."**

Ren raises an eyebrow at this, apparently dual pistol is a thing in Turf War now, which got him a little bit of interest. Sure, he has no problem using other firearms, but he'll always prefer dual pistol if possible. He wonders how much he can fair in Turf War.

**Narrator 2: "But what about Sub weapons? In addition to spreading inks tactical. Sub Weapons provide other abilities that help both the defense and reconnaissance; some are really making waves with Inklings.**

**For instance, the Autobomb locates and hunts down enemy." The Autobomb is ****an object that**** looks like a little submarine with propeller guard, and a pair of stubby leg that helps it chase its target, and ironically, it never dive into inks despite being a submarine. And despite its funny behavior, the explosive range is quite huge.**

Nora: "_Snort_, it walks like a little ducky."

**Narrator 2: "The appealing aiming Toxic Mist can be throwing, surrounding them in a harmful gas. And that's just the beginning." The screen showing what looks like a dangerous matter sealed in a chemical flask. It was throwing to the opponent, forming an ominous fog around a certain zone.**

Winter: "Wait… is that-" She eyes weiden by the object that was showing on screen.

Ironwood: "Chemical weapon." He furrowed brows, he knows very well what this two word means, and he does not like it.

Sun: "Chemi-what weapon?" He asks, confused about the word he just heard.

Weiss: "Chemical weapon, it means weapons that contain elements that are mostly unnatural and functioning based on chemical action."

Sun: "Anddd?" Still confused about the problem.

Neptune: "It's usually matters that are harmful or deadly to bodies. Depend on what matters, but usually most of it, and Arua usually can't block it." He clarify the reason for his leader.

Sun: "Oh… that's… pretty bad."

Neptune: "It is."

Glynda: "And which had been classified as illegal in all 4 Kingdoms." She adds.

Sienna: "Oh? Do they? Do those who are response for the safety of people actually think so?" Illegal or not, it was no secret to powerful individuals like her to have knowledge on matters like this, even if it was only vaguely. It won't take a fool to figure out something like this is things that only 'resourced' people would be able to get a hold of. And the council of 4 kingdoms is known for have some… questionable authority. Atlas especially.

Winter: "I think we would appreciate if you **Do Not** speak ill to the council, Sienna Khan."

Sienna remains from making any further attempts to provoke, but her eyes never move from the stare locks with Winter. Both refuse the backdown.

Ozpin: "James, does Atlas have anything like this?" While James is a good man, it was no secret that he is also a man who is willing to pursue '_**More Extreme**_' method when it comes to protecting others.

Ironwood: "I have personally make sure that Atlas will NOT make any of such things, and was the one who voiced that the existence of weapons like this won't do Remnant any good, or improve any relationship with other Kingdoms."

Sienna: "And to what points should '_**WE**_' trust your word?"

Ironwood: "Like I would need to lie to a terrorist like you."

Sienna: "Good, I am so glad to know the protector of Atlas is not a dirty liar."

Winter: "Why you-"

**[BEEP!] **An ear-piercing alert sound echo the entire room. Stop the heating conversation from continuing.

**Trivia: Ahem, I think Master would appreciate if you all keep this reaction as peaceful as possible. You do not wish to disappoint him, trust me. ****He can be really scary when he wants.**

…

…

Qrow: "Still, I would like to hear from the man himself."

Ironwood: "Qrow."

Qrow: "Woody, Looked into our eyes, and tell us there really isn't such thing exist in Atlas."

Winter: "Didn't you hear the General-" She stand up from her seat, ready to give Qrow a piece of her mind, but was cut off by Ironwood.

Ironwood: "Schnee, there's no need." He simply calmly speak.

The two bitter relationships mans locked their stare, both refuse to broke from the eye contact. And it was clearly visible for others that both men want to strangle each other.

Qrow: "…"

Ironwood: "…"

Qrow: "Well? I'm waiting my answer?"

Ironwood: "I can personally guarantee, with my own reputation, and my identity as the General of Atlas, as well as my own life, there will be no chemical weapon being made, or being used, or even exist in Atlas, EVER."

…

Qrow: "Ok ok, sheesh, there's no need to getting all serious, I just need a yes or no. Learn to lay down a bit will you?"

Ironwood: "Not when it's dealing with the likes of you."

Qrow: "I'm so _glad_ you take me serious, Jimmy."

Raven: "Will you two lovebirds quit show off your love affair? I am going to puke if you two keep continuing."

Qrow/Ironwood: "AS IN HELL I WOULD WANT RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS D**KHEAD/BASTARD!"

And the two realize they been baited by Raven. Which the woman herself has a s**t eating grin present on her face right now.

Qrow: "Raven…" He is gritting his teeth.

Raven: "What? You did tell the man to look at you in the eyes."

Qrow: "That's not what I mean and you know it!"

Raven: "Oh? Then what is it about?"

Qrow/Ironwood: "Urgggg!"

Taiyang: _"10 lines they are actually engaged."_

Ozpin: _"25 lines they've actually sleep with each other once."_

Glynda: _"50 lines they've secretly adopt a son already." _It was a lost bet, but man, was it a worthy one.

Qrow/Ironwood: "Not you guys too!"

**Trivia****。****REC****: Should I just resume the react? Because I'll be honest, this is kind amusing.**

Qrow/Ironwood: "Yes please!"

Qrow: "Wait… what is that?" He notices something is different about the talking screen.

**Trivia****。****REC****: What what?**

Qrow: "That thing on your screen or face, the upright corner." He points at the upper corner of the screen, where a weird red dot can be seen with a text: REC.

**Trivia****。****REC****: Ohhhh~ you mean the record function I was using right now?**

Ironwood: "You **what?!**"

**Trivia****。****REC****: Can't let such good material go waste now can I? :D**

Roman: "I'm starting to thinking you were actually the God-man himself." As amusing as it is to watch the Tin Man being embarrassing to no end, the fact that the screen is recording everything unnerves him. Were they actually being watched by that god this whole time?

**Trivia****。****REC****: Flattered. But NAN, more like Master EXRB's behave is rubbing off on me.**

Roman: "Then you certainly got one helluva a good teacher."

Kali: "Speaking of which, what is he doing?"

**Trivia: I'm afraid I am not allowed to say anything; it was supposed to be a surprise. Anyway, let's resume.**

**Narrator 2: "New Sub Weapons are currently in development, the plethora of unexpected tactics are possible when you mix and mastery of ink combination so try them out, and find what works for you."**

**The article now changes to the most important part, the new set of Special weapons that Trivia mentioned earlier.**

**Narrator 2: "Ah~ now for the All-New Special Weapons, and by 'All-New' I do mean all of them are NEW!"**

Ruby: "Ohhhhh~"

**Narrator 2: "As veterans know, you have to cover turf to fill up your gauge or no Special Weapon for you."**

**The screen showing a live-broadcast of a Turf War that is happening.**

**Narrator 2: "Additionally when another player' special gauges is full, Their UI icon on the broadcast screen will glow, giving more information on Inklings of which to act."**

Ilia: "Not sure what this information has anything to do with the new weapons."

Penny: "Maybe it was for individuals like Mr. EXRB? Consider they can interact with this world as if it were a game?"

…

Junior: "Hearing that an entire world is a play toy for Gods still freaks me out."

Roman: "You are not the only one, buddy." He give his favorite bartender a pat on the back.

True, the very idea a world can be someone's play toy is unimaginable, or horror to even thinks about. Save for the two cursed people in present.

**Narrator 2: "Tenta Missiles locked onto enemies and fire multiple projectiles." The screen showing an Inkling girl took out what looks like a pair of FREAKING missile launcher, each one holds 5 missiles. She locked on her enemy, and fires the missiles, bombards the enemy team.**

…

Coco: "Kay… they take the term 'fighting' way too serious."

Mercury: "More like they are actually trying to murder each other…" For once, Mercury actually feels unnerved with violence. Because so far, everything they see is about 'how to blow up your enemy in order to win the game'.

Sun: "That… is awesome, but scary, and mostly plainly overkill."

Nora: "AWESOME! Renny! Did you see the way those missiles explode?!" There is literally stars in her eyes.

Glynda: _"I am really starting to worry about Miss Valkyrie's mental health."_

Ozpin: _"I'm sure Mister Ren will keep her in line."_

Glynda: _"That's what makes me worry even more. Poor boy."_

**Narrator 2: "The Inkjet enables you to fly through the air and launch explosive blobs away at the enemy team." The Inkjet is very impressive to look at, the backpack didn't look bigger than an Inkling, and it was able to produce enough Ink to provide flight ability for almost 8 second, while still able to produce ammo for splatting, that fact along speak volume how much Ink that fuel tank contains. **

Winter: "A liquid Jet pack?" A little piece of equipment was able to contain all those ink in it? The technic must be great if these Inklings were able to manage something like this.

Sun: "Cool, it's like flying, except without actual wing."

Penny: "Should I record this information as well? General?"

Ironwood: "Sure." 'But I doubt we would be able to pull this technology through…' Atlas has been trying to create dust jet pack, and the progress had always been… 'Crushing', gratefully there's no death in those failure attempt.

But Dr. Polendina is current onto a breakthrough. Wonder if he can ask the host to bring the doctor here, all these reactions might give him some new idea.

**Narrator 2: "The String Ray fires high-pressure ink that can somehow shot through walls." The scene showcases what String Ray looks like when in action, a group of Inklings were not so lucky, they got ambushed by a laser ink shot through the wall, splat them.**

People winced, that hurts, that looks absolutely painful.

Qrow: "Yep, do not want to get hit by that."

**Narrator 2: "The Splashdown clears out enemies by causing an explosion. After you dive down to the ground from the air." An Inkling performs a dive punch, create an ink shockwave, knock out his enemies.**

Ruby: "Hey! It's like Freezeburn!" Her eyes lit up, the move that was shown on-screen looks so much like their team move.

Weiss: "When you put it that way… both do share similarity." She rubs her chin, carefully inspect the action that was performed, and she finds herself agreeing.

Blake: "It does require a person to smash the ground below."

Yang: "Hell yeah! It's like a more offensive version."

Taiyang: "Freezeburn?"

Yang: "Our team attack, performance by me and Ice Queen here."

Weiss: "It's I and Weiss, and STOP calling me that!"

**Narrator 2: "The Ink Storm always making it rain… Ink!" An Inkling throwing what looks like an engine on the ground, and the object immediately flies to the air, explode and forming a cloud made of inks, raining ink down below while moving.**

Glynda: "Artificial rain?" Colored her impressed, man-made rain? Such thing was actually possible?

Oobleck: "The ability to alternate the weather? This is amazing!"

Sun: "Dude, Imagine if we could create rains as we want, Vacuo won't be a wasteland anymore."

Neptune: "Unnn, sure… that would be nice…"

Sun: "What? Afraid of water from the sky too?"

Neptune: "Dude, I thought we were over that."

Sun: "Seriously, you need to get over with that fear."

Unnoticeably, Ghira and Sienna both were thinking the same thing, if they were able to get a hold of this technology; maybe they could expand Menagerie's residential area toward the desert land, so their people could have a better environment to live.

**Narrator 2: "Bomb Launcher allows you to launch a barrage of bombs onto the battlefield." The Bomb Launcher allows whoever using it able to throwing as many bombs as they wish in 6 seconds. That's a lot of explosive.**

**Trivia: And based on the weapon set you were using, the bomb set you can use in this Special Weapon is different too.**

Nora: "How many are we talking here?"

**Trivia: 5 sets. Autobomb, Burst-Bomb, Curling-Bomb, Splat-Bomb, and Suction-Bomb.**

While no one knows how these bombs act in action, they all dread what Nora could do when she gets her hands on this Special Weapon.

**Narrator: "Ink Armor increases defenses of all your allies for a set period of time, completely negating the damage from a single attack, no matter how strong." The Inklings that using Ink Armor are covered in a metallic ink, and their eyes are flashing with lights. Needless to say, they look menacing. ****ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ ****(Jojo menacing effect)**

Glynda: "How long does this armor last?"

**Trivia: 6 seconds, enough to turn the tide.**

Yang: *_Snort_*

Weiss: "Wait a minute, did you just-"

**Trivia: Make an ocean-related pun? Yes, yes I did.**

Taiyang: "Never have I felt this happy in my life." First a god, now an artificial intelligence? Boy, does he find his new favorite pun buddy.

Raven: "_Sigh_… Of course you would."

**Narrator 2: "And finally, the Baller, put you in a giant explosive hamster ball, it will roll you wherever you want, even the walls. Just imagine the possibilities afforded by each of these Special Weapons." An Inkling girl activates the Baller, walks up a wall, right behind her enemy, and explode, splatter the enemy opponent. **

Yang: "Okey, that looks goofy in action. Even if it's useful though."

Ruby: "Reminds me that time when Zwei using the running wheel."

Qrow: "Oh… rights, almost forgot that things exist."

Weiss: "Wait, you had a running wheel for Zwei?"

Yang: "Story for another time, but it's a good one."

**And we are done here with the NEW Special Weapons, we-**

Nora: "Hey! Hold on! Where is the giant hammer! Fraud! I called FRAUD! I want my refund!"

Ren: "Nora, this is not a movie; you didn't pay any line for it."

**Trivia: By the time of this research file, the giant hammer is still in development. Oops?**

Nora: "Don't you dare oopsies me! Mister!"

**Trivia: I'll… arrange with Master to get you the hammer? How about that?**

Nora: "Deal, and if I don't get the hammer, I'll break your leg."

**Trivia: I don't have legs. I am just a program.**

Nora: "I'll find a way, _**PrOmiSeD**_." The last word was said in a twist way that somehow sends chill down everyone's spine, expect Tyrian, and Salem.

**Trivia: Should I feel threatening by this? I****'ll be honest, I don't have code that allow me to understand fear.**

Roman: "You probably should."

Hazel: "I can't even imagine the trouble you had to go through young man…" Sympathy, that's something Hazle rarely does these days, and when he did, he means it.

Ren: "Eventually you get used to it. *_sigh*_"

Sun/Neptune/Taiyang/Qrow/Ironwood/Roman/Junior/Ghira: "Oum bliss you…"

**Trivia: Moving on then.**

**Narrator 2: "So far we've examined Inkling here, weapons, and the strengths and weaknesses inherent to each of it. It's important to choose the right ones to take into battle for the stage and mode you've selected.**

**Speaking of modes. Turf War is just that: a battle for territory. No matter how many times you get splat, if you have the most turf, victory is yours.**

**It really pays to cover up enemies in ink and not only as your coverage it reduces theirs and restricts their movement around the stage." At the end of the match, Judd can be seen again determine who is the winner team, but this time, there is a helper around: Lil' Judd. A cat that looks exactly like Judd, aside from the fur color and the pea eyes, the tuxedo fur pattern and the pointy tail is exactly the same.**

Ruby: "Hey, it's a mini version of Judd."

It takes all the will power for Weiss to stop herself from squeaking in the adorableness, she wants to snuggle the little tuxedo cat. A few other female audiences share the same reaction.

Sun: "Hun? Did he become a dad?"

**Trivia: Actually… Lil' Judd is a clone of Judd.**

Wait. What?!

Mercury: "Hold up… that cat is a clone?!"

**Trivia: Yep. :P**

Ironwood: "How… is that even possible?!" Ok, for once he feels like Atlas really didn't sound that impressed with all the achievement they did.

**Trivia: … well… this part of information is supposed to be explained by Master, so I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say much, but I'll give an answer: the people of this world has figure out how to clone life.**

Okey… new question, just how far behind is Remnant's technology?

And, wouldn't that be illegal? Or against the rule of nature?

So much need to be answered when the host returns.

**Narrator 2: "Inklings will do battle everywhere, City streets; A sport club; An academy; A concert; A race track and so on. Catch my drift? I certainly hope so. Because these stages are riddled with hazards, such as this shipyard. Either use them to your advantage, or get splatting. It's your move." **

**The following Turf War stages are:**

**The Reef, as the name itself implied, it's a residential area for these evolved sea creatures;**

**Musselforge Fitness, a sport club for all kinds of fitness training, mainly climbing training tho… ;**

**Inkblot Art Academy, an art academy for all kinds of arts: fashion, design, aesthetic;**

**Starfish Mainstage, a concert stage right beside a beach, despite not able to touch the water, Inklings like to watch the ocean;**

**Humpback Pump Track, a bicycle training ground;**

**Sturgeon Shipyard, a shipyard that's holding the Turf War while building ships… that's totally (not) safe at all… ;**

**Port Mackerel, a cargo storage yard.**

**And last, Moray Towers, a twin parking lot towers.**

The teenagers can't help but envy the trendy and novelty structure buildings of the other society. There are things they never saw in their life.

**The scene again shows the familiar two teams facing each other in Turf War, with the huge title.**

**Ranked Battle**

**Narrator 2: "In addition to Turf War, serious squid can experience the thrills of Ranked Battle."**

**Narrator 2: "There are 3 modes that rotate every two hours." Three pictures of the said mode is shown on the screen.**

**Tower Control / Splat Zones / Rainmaker**

Weiss: "Finally, we can learn about what this Rainmaker mode is about."

**Narrator: "Splat Zones: Fight for control of the splat zones placed on the stage, the team that maintains control of the longest reign supreme.**

**Tower Control: Fight for control of a tower that moves on rails when you standing on. Rid it all the way to the goal in the other team's area to win. The tower will stop at each checkpoint, resulting in fierce battle for possession."**

Winter: "So these two modes remain the same as the previous files states."

**Narrator 2: "Rainmaker: The team that carries the Rainmaker to the goal in the other team's area will be declared the winner. The Rainmaker itself is a weapon that can fire a powerful torrent shot. Pushing your team forward while protecting the Rainmaker is the key to victory."**

Pyrrha: "So that's what that thing is."

Ruby: "An energy blaster. That's sooooo cool!"

Ironwood: "So this mode is basically similar to Capture The Flag, the first team plant the flag in the enemy base wins." To be fair, he kind called it in his mind, with the way how these Inklings… well… 'Play' their games, practical drill like this is bound to happen, still, it is a welcome sight to see.

**Narrator 2: "As you win Ranked Battles, your rank will increase, this will result in the match of the player of a similar skill level in future Ranked Battles. This time around you'll have a separate rank for each mode.**

**Prove you can out into the competition and you may move up two or more ranks at a time." **

Come to think about it, it was probably better this way, some people are good at solo, others are good at team, and everyone all has area they are better at.

**Narrator 2: "League Battle allows you to form a team with friends by the long side and battle your way to the top of the chart. You can enlist one other friend to form a pair and be matched with another pair or connect with 3 friends to form a force regime team."**

Doing a 1v1, 2v2, and team. Ok, their fighting system is really similar to Remnant's tournament.

**Narrator 2: "League Battle play out as Ranked Battles over a 2 hour period or until the stages change, your story based on your wins and losses during that period.**

**If you play well, you can receive an In-Game Medal to commemorate your awesomeness."**

Recognition of achievement, that's cool. At Beacon you really don't get to decide who is the strongest, sure, there is the praise from the Professors, but come on, Medal is way cooler for recognitions. How can you say no for that?

**Narrator 2: "Now. Oh… well if it isn't Merch the sea urchin." The scene changes to the entrance of Deca Tower, that one tower with multiple billboards, and right beside the entrance, a person can be seen.**

**Merch: "Hey, chum. So what can I help?"**

**Murch is a sea urchin; he looks like a smaller Spyke except that Murch has only one eye and way shorter than Spyke. Like Spyke, he has orange skin and his eye has green sclera too, but with a purple iris and blue pupil. His hair, unlike Spyke, is round tip rather than sharp tip. He wears a purple bandana with designs similar to Spyke's poncho, a white T-shirt with black sleeves, black jean shorts, and blue shoes.**

While the teenagers are no racism, they feel slightly uncomfortable by Murch's one big eye. For obvious reason, because they never see people with one eye, and no, disability does not count in this category.

Sun: "Okaay… that just look… unnatural…"

**Narrator 2: "Talk to this guy and take your Gear from fresh to freshest!"**

**Merch: "Choose the Gear and Ability you want."**

Coco: "So he is the abilities modifier in this place."

Qrow: "Talk about coincidence, both are sea urchin."

**Trivia: Murch & Spyke knows each other for a long time, and Murch looks up to Spyke, it was through Spyke' successful business in Inkopolis plaza that Murch decide to start the same business in Inkopolis Square.**

Summer: "So that's why."

Weiss: "Just because someone is successful at something doesn't mean you should just follow after, what if it fails?" She states her thought annoyingly. While she still has much to learn before she inherits SDC, she least knows that opening a business is not easy at all.

**Trivia: Spyke's business had made over 10 million G in a year. And their currency value is similar ****to**** your Line. ****Which basically means t****hat's way more than your f**got father can make in a year.**

Weiss spit her drink. So are Winter and a few more un-fortune souls who decide to drink at that time.

*_cough cough cough_*

Weiss/Winter: "He WHAT?!"

Qrow: "Dang, greedy bastard got real competition here."

**Trivia: By the way, Murch's name is a wordplay and combination of "Merchandise" and "Urchin".**

…

Raven: "You did not just…"

**Trivia: Yes I did.**

Sienna: "Somehow I feel that you are way worse than our host."

**Trivia: That's what I ****exist for****: Calling pointless fact and act like a pointless thing.**

…

Oobleck: "That's… sounds-"

Port: "-depressing."

**Narrator 2: "Depending on the ability, you can reduce your ink consumption or move a bit faster."**

**Narrator 2: "You see, Gears have different kinds of abilities. Some for Headwear; some for clothing; and even shoes. Let's see, I have a number of trendy Gear Abilities listed here.**

**First up: Thermal Ink. This ability allows you to track distant enemy that you hit with your main weapon." The enemy Inklings that got splat by the inks got exposed of their location when they try to hide behind covers.**

Port: "Ho ho! This could be proved very useful on complex terrain."

Ilia: "Heat tracking?" This kind of reminds her some snake Faunus in White Fang, they tend to use this advantage when they try to locate intruders.

**Narrator 2: "The Object Shredder ability increase damage dealt to all non-player targets." With a comparison, the Inkling that equips the Object Shredder was able to destroy the enemy Sub-Weapon quicker than normal time. **

Weiss: "Prevent enemy team from set up traps"

**Narrator 2: "Quick Respawn reduce your respawn time if you get splat repeatedly without splatting anyone yourself." The Inkling that didn't splat any enemy gets respawn quicker than the one that splat enemy.**

Ozpin: "Interested, instead of reduce the time a player comes back, it seems this ability is more like an Insurance mechanism, should one performance poorly."

**Trivia: It used to be just respawn quickly, but it was rather unbalanced, so the creator makes some changes.**

The audience could only nods their head in acknowledge. Since they know nothing about the basic standard of abilities, and they are not the people who create this world. They don't have much to judge here.

**Narrator 2: "On the flip side, Respawn Punisher increase respawn time and the special gauge spawn penalty for you and any player who splat you."**

Ironwood: "A double-edged sword. You sacrifice your respawn time, in exchange; you reduce the chance your enemies get to use the Special Weapon." **(Author Note: Yes, I know this information is different than what the in-game said, but in my defense, Respawn Punisher is a horrible ability, it punishes you more than your enemy. So let's pretend it as a good ability, this is a fanfiction after all.)**

**Narrator 2: "And… the Drop Roller allows you to dodge when you perform the Super Jump, after you landing you can perform a forward or sideways roll when you land." **

**The ability itself is hard to judge by explanation alone, but with a showcase, it was way easier to understand. An Inkling Charger is trying to do a 'spawn kill', point his gun at the landing point of his enemy, wait for him to jump straight into his trap, but what he did not expect, is that the enemy Inkling dodge roll out from his attack, and splat him in return.**

Yang: "Thank Oum, those kinds of prick are annoyed as Hell."

Winter: "Spawn kill?"

Neptune: "In a multiplayer combat games, mostly First Person Shooter games like this Turf War. Kill another player as they spawn. This is dishonorable because the player is unable to react before they are dead or have taken significant damage, and depending on the game may be weaponless or inadequately armed." He explained.

* * *

-Meanwhile… with EXRB

EXRB: "Okey, no more Mr. nice guy anymore, you wanna go? I'll kick your ass so hard your spine getting destroyed so you can become a disable you piece of s**t." He ranting while Super Jumping.

As our host landing, he immediately gets his face blast by a _**charged Ink shot**_. Splat him. [1]

*Sound of respawning* And someone's eyes is twitching.

…

EXRB: "Mother F-"

* * *

-Let's return to our audiences

Raven: "How Shameful." And she got a lot of weird look from others. (Mostly people who know her)

Raven: "What? I may be a bandit, but I have honor, remember that."

Yang: _"Yea, and abandon your family doesn't count as dishonor…"_She gritted teeth eyes constantly change from lilac to red and muttered her hatreds, but not enough for anyone to hear, except one person who hears the whole sentence.

Blake 'Yang…'

**Narrator 2: "Want to know what you are up against? Check out the other player's gear on the live broadcast. Or just check it with your Squid Phone."**

Qrow: "Seriously, who does that in the middle of the battle?"

Winter: "Apparently they do."

Qrow: "Shush you." And the two start doing stare contest again… _*Sigh_*

**Narrator 2: "Gear Abilities present many unique challenges, so it pays to study not only your gear, but the competitions as well." The screen showing 26 abilities icon. (Author Note: And I am a lazy ass s**t who is too tired to type all of them out.)**

**Narrator 2: "Remember, Merch can add or remove Gear Abilities,"**

**Merch: "Ok, all done. Hope it improves your game, but don't come crying to me when you start losing battles."**

Mercury: "Man, what a brat." And he gets an eye roll from both Emerald & Roman.

**Narrator 2: "Now, for the job everyone's been talking about, I have some new information that I'm happy to share."**

Weiss: "Job?"

**Narrator 2: "The job description says it's easy work with good pay, work together as a team before to splat Salmonids and collect their Power Eggs."**

**Splatoon2**

_**SALMON RUN**_

"Salmonids?" A lot tilted their heads, clearly confused about this information.

Ironwood: "Collecting Power Eggs again? Is this other group fighting for resources?"

**Narrator 2: "Apparently this is the place in hiring, looks kind of shady if you ask me." A shady looking garage can be seen in one of the back alleys in Inkopolis Square.**

**Narrator 2: "They're not always hiring though, they're only open when the Salmonids are on the move."**

Emerald: "Again, what the heck is a Salamonid?"

**Trivia: All shall be revealed soon. Keep watch.**

**Narrator 2: "Let's see, I've pull some strings and got a hold of this manual. It's all about Salmonids, which I'm all about studying." A file of a bunch weird-looking detailed fish sketches can be seen. They mostly look like fish, there's no doubt, but unlike most fish, they stand on the ground by their belly like seals. **

**For the appearance they have deep gray scales, white belly, and orange dorsal fin, as for the face, their eyes ball is huge, poking out from their eye stock, the eye color is lime yellow, with a dot-like black pupil with red iris, their mouth is always opening, showing their jagged teeth. And they somehow all wearing a yellowgreen pants, with an elastic rope pull the pants up. **

Blake: "Are those… salmon?" Ok, it was a good thing she prefer Tuna more than Salmon, because she was sure as hell that these Salmon does not look tasty for her.

Milita: "Gross."

Melanie: "Ugly."

Jaune: "Chum, Smallfry, Cohock, Snatcher?" He read out the name? that was shown on the screen.

Pyrrha: "Are those names of these creatures?"

**Trivia: These 'Gross' n 'Ugly' looking fish you are referring to are known as Salmonid, they are fierce beast that hunting for a living, and also a group of Power Egg stealer. And which I forgot to mention earlier, Power Egg is also a type of energy resources like Zap Fish.**

Glynda: "Steal energy resources, so they are thieves too."

Ghira: "Fighting for energy? Are they like Octarians? Or is it a conflict of the 3 species fighting for resources?"

**Trivia: There is a mutual relationship between Salmonids and Octarians. Salmonids provide eggs that can be used as energy, and the Octarians provide technology/machinery/weaponry.**

Cinder: "A trade agreement."

Roman 'You don't say? But it clearly is not my case.' Seriously, now he finally has some time to not worrying about the plans of this b**ch, he is starting to wonder if he has made some bad life decisions that lead to this 'alliance'.

Let's see… Little Red constantly drop in? Two annoying little s**t who constantly trying to set him off? Forcing to work with a bunch of megalomania nutjob who think they are the superior life form? Getting his ass stuck in this pile of crazy s**t plan he wants nothing to do with? Have to fake getting caught and spend his whole day sitting in a boring ass prison waiting for the next phrase without any cigar? Having Neo's life threatened without her realizing it and have to try to save her from this crazy b**ch?

…

Yep, it is official, he f**ked up really badly. Maybe it's time to seeking for help; perhaps if he asks nicely, their host will save both him and Neo, mostly Neo. He'll do anything. Even if he have to step as low as help elderly cross the road for an entire day… maaaaybe, depends.

Anyway, enough about our crime lord's life review. We have other people to focus and other questions to answer.

Sienna: "But it seems these Salmonids are coming from the water? Does the water not affecting them?"

**Trivia: They are one of the creatures that didn't fully evolve into land creature, they can live in waters. And as unfortunate as it can get, the time right now happens to be the time in Inkopolis where Salmonids doing their 70 years cycles migration visit again…: Migrate to Inkopolis, and hunting Power Eggs as their food refuel supply, while trying to get other resources for the next part migrate in water. It just happens that the Octarians decide to use this as a chance to trumpet Inklings. Distracting Inklings with the attack of Salmonids, and stealing their Zap Fish to complete their Octo Weapons to start another War. All at the little cost of some weapon and technology.**

Qrow: "Talk about bad luck." Seriously, it seems bad luck is a running theme in all universe, be it a person, or whole species.

Ironwood: "As much as I don't want to admit, it's a sound strategy, making your enemy putting their focus away, and strikes in once they are vulnerable."

Cinder is feeling very amusing right now, HOW irony. The guardian of Remnant still failed to notice their biggest mistake.

**Narrator 2: "It sure helped out back at the lab, especially when studying dangerous boss Salmonids." The screen showing another file, this time with more weird fish sketches. They looked like they are weaponized.**

Yang: "Man, what are these? Some sort of mutant experiment?"

Roman: "Can't argue with this one. These are some ugly fishes."

**Narrator 2: "Ahh! The Steel Eel. These Salmonid block your path with their long body and lay down ink wherever they go." The Steel Eel is some sort of machine eel, a metal Salmonid head with an eel-like body made from multiple Inkjets, and a control pad at the end. Control by a Salmonid. It was a weapon that chases people and leaves an ink trail on the ground.**

**It chasing a poor Inkling to the edge of the platform, and splat him when he got nowhere to run. And it always leading a bunch Smallfry with it, making it hard for the Inklings to decide who to shoot first.**

Summer: "Huh, they are like King Taijitu, expect one head."

Velvet: "Wouldn't it count as 2 if we count the Salmonid that's piloting it?"

Taiyang: "Means they could only go for one direction a time then."

**Narrator 2: "Flyfish jet packs to hover while firing Squid seeking missiles." The Flyfish is a flying missiles launcher, pilot by a Smallfry; it contains a spherical cockpit, attached with two missiles launchers that resemble beverage coolers, one red and one blue. As for the missiles, it looks like some kind of soda bottle.**

**The way it keeps its distance away from the Inklings team making it very difficult to shoot it down. And the hoard of Salmonids on the ground and those missiles that are heading toward them is not helping at all.**

Sun: "Wow, that looks very troubling to deal with."

Neptune: "It's like facing all kinds of Grimm at the same time."

**Narrator 2: "The Steelhead, this behemoths fills bombs on his head with toxic ink, and then throws them at targets." Steelhead, a fearsome-looking giant fish that is the size of an Ursa Major. Yellow eyes with red iris like most of its fellow Salmonid, steel looking scale, heavily armored, biting on what looks like a scuba device, a set of… car tires equipped on its back? Ok, what is this beast?**

Yang: "Heh, look doesn't mean everything, I bet a few bombs straight to the face will finish it. Hack, I bet my punch can send it flying."

Blake: "Which you have to get hit first in order to activate your Semblance if you want to punch it flying." She rolls her eyes, of course Yang's resolution is always punch her enemy flying.

Yang: "Hey, doesn't denial the fact I can sent those ugly guy flying."

**Trivia: Actually, Steelhead' scale is as hard as steel, it didn't get this name for nothing. It'll deflect any ink shots and buff off all kinds of impact, means they won****'t be sent flying****, the only way to splat it is splat the bomb on its head, let the inks flow in its inner body.**

Yang: "Oh…" She feels turning down by the fact that this thing can buff her punch, and disgust by the fact that you can only kill this thing by giving it a brutal death.

Nora: "Ewww. That's some disgusting way to go..."

**Narrator 2: "I'm afraid that's not all, other undiscovered species about Boss Salmonids lurk in the depths." The scene showing the Inkling team struggle with a dome device? Looking thing, the ink shot did nothing on it, and it seems it got a missile launcher on it.**

**The next foe that was showed was a weird tower looking thing, and it seems this thing was built by pots and cans. Yes… this thing was literally pots and cans stack up altogether. A Salmonid with a gun nozzle gas mask sitting on the very top, firing a String Ray looking alike laser!**

Taiyang: "For a bunch of energy stealer, they look like such a pain to deal with."

Mercury: "Pffff, please, they are just a bunch of pathetic smelly seafood equipped with scrap metal equipment, without those, what can they do? Try to bite your flesh off?" Mercury feels bore, these dumb looking fish didn't looks as deadly as the narrator claims. Besides, they fight with inks, compared to dust, they stand no chances.

Roman: "Oh god, please tell me you did not just say that."

Mercury: "Why is that? Afraid of fishes?"

**And then the screen showing a poor Inkling getting mauled by a Maws in one bite, a giant Salmonids that can swallow a person whole. One BITE.**

Ok… maybe he can't deal with these seafoods…

Roman: "Because that happened." For whatever reason, seeing someone getting mauled whole make Roman got shiver down his spine. Weird, those times where people gets mauled by Beowolf never unnerved him… ok, maybe a little, but never scares him.

…

*Blargh* Oh… that's Jaune, he vomit. Being completely disgust by the horrible scene he just witnesses. Luckily a trash can appear in front of him right before he vomit.

Pyrrha: "Jaune!"

**Narrator 2: "Science changes with time, and so too does the water level." There is one factor that's about the Salmon Run, the Known Occurrence. A well… much more dramatic name for natural hazards, with a slightly twist: they are not just deadly, but unfairly deadly.**

**In this case, water level that keeps rising and lowering, making the team constantly on the run. And since the Salmonids doesn't get hurt by the water, they could ambush the team from any direction, any moment.**

Weiss: "How is this even an EASY JOB!?" This job is dangerous, absolutely dangerous!

Glynda: "If this is how they consider as easy…"

Ghira: "Then I would hate to know what they consider hard…"

**Narrator 2: "Stay on guard when fogs hits, Salmonids will attack from all sides." The fogs is very thick, you can barely make out the surrounding.**

Oobleck: "Fogs."

Port: "Nasty situation."

Qrow: "That's it, I'm putting my bets, it could get worse."

**Narrator 2: "As night falls, the Salmonids will rush you with incredible speed." Unsurprisingly, it did get worse.**

Neptune: "Ok, that's just unfair; they get some kind of boost at night."

**Narrator 2: "It certainly is dangerous work."**

"You don't say!" At this point Weiss just practically yelling at the video.

Yang: "Sheesh, chillout Ice-" A death-glare from Weiss was enough to shut her up.

**Narrator 2: "However, special rewards make it more than worth the trouble. Some item can only be earned in Salmon Runs. They may open up new possibilities and battles, so why not give it a go?" The so-called reward is the fashion gears… fashion gears you have to put your life at risk to be able to acquire.**

People from Beacon all look at the fashionista. They demand an answer for this kind of behavior.

Coco: "Ehhh… I'm fairly sure I am not that persist enough to risk my life for fashion gears." It was not the sudden attention that makes her uncomfortable, it was the un-character death-glare expression Velvet is giving her that unnerves her.

Velvet: "You better _**NOT**_." Gosh, who knows Velvet can be as scary as Professor Goodwitch?

(Author note: And here is the part where the Splatnet 2 service was announced, the Nintendo Switch Online, the voice chat, control sensitivity, motion controls, Amibo, and the Squid Beat mini game. All of these information I have no idea how to write it in without make it look awkward. I am sorry but I am a s**tty writer.)

**Narrator 2: "Now, if you still feel that you are not ready for the job, maybe a few practices will help you. Here, The Shore, you can play locally with friends, or find player that's looking for competes for a game." An amusement arcade was shown for the audiences.**

Yang: "So there is an arcade that provides private room for practice game, awesome."

**Narrator 2: "You even get to pick any mode or stage you want. Set up the rules and step up your game!" Seems like the introduction for the Inkopolis Square is all done here, but wait… what is this?**

**A strange picture was shown on the screen, An Inkling girl (Agent 4), Marie from the Squid Sister, and Sheldon. With a bunch of Octarains soldiers.**

Winter: "Wait… Is this about the war again?"

**Narrator 2: "Notice this manhole? Umm… Squidhole in the plaza? It leads to the home of the Octarians, arch-nemesis of Inklings." A man-I mean Squidhole is located right in front Sheldon's store. And… there is a person dressed ****in some traditional Mistra-like clothes**** standing on it. **(Author Note: Kimono is a formal garment in Japan, and Mistra fashion is based on East Asian culture.)

Ruby: "Wait, that's Marie." She remembers the squid idol star sister.

Weiss: "What is she doing there? What happen this time?"

Jaune: "And it seems Sheldon is in this too."

**Trivia: Remember the New Squidbeak Splatoon Cap'n Cuttlefish mention before?**

The few audiences that actually pay attention to things like this nod. While others that didn't remember it shakes their head.

**Trivia: It was a platoon of soldiers who fought against Octarians during the Great Turf War. Lead by Cap'n Cuttlefish.**

"Great War!?" They have a great war too?!

**Trivia: Yes, this world too has a great war. A lot of worlds out there share the same kind of past too.**

Hearing such things depressed a lot, it seems war exist everywhere.

Oobleck: "Wait… if this Captain Cuttlefish had fought in a Great War… How old is he?"

**Trivia: 130 years old. Inklings & Octarains' lifespan is longer than both Human and Faunus.**

Ok… that explains his body condition.

Ren: "I… can understand how much of an important role he must have in this world, but what does this have to do with idol? Sheldon I can understand, since he is an arms merchant."

**Trivia: Callie & Marie are both Cuttlefish's granddaughters, both idol stars are agents of this organization, Callie is Agent 1, and Marie is Agent 2, the Inkling girl back in the previous video is Agent 3, this Inkling girl Marie ask for help is Agent 4. As for Sheldon, he is the ****technical**** support team, provides weapons or upgrade.**

Winter: "That's all? 6 People to uphold the safety of an entire society?" And a certain group slowly avoids making eye contact with Winter. Not because that's exactly what they were secretly doing this entire whole time…

**Trivia: To be fair… this one is the new platoon, the old platoon disband after the war ends, but since the Octarians decide to start a new war, Cuttlefish decide it's time to form a new platoon, anddddd… Callie & Marie both Voluntary join. And don't worry; they both are very good at Turf War.**

Nora: "Cool~ It's like double identity secret agent! You are a famous idol pop star, and WHA-BAM! You are also a secret agent who protects peace!"

Ilia: "That… sounds extremely tiresome." 'And here I thought my double identity life is tiring already…'

**Trivia: It is, finding balance in this kind of life is hard, but both cousins had each other's back.**

Ghira: "While it's good to hear that the cousins are doing nicely. The more important question: what exactly are the Octarians trying to do by waging new wars? Surely there must be a reason here. Especially when they have apparently done it 2 times."

**Trivia: … All you need to know is that the leader of Octarians decide that what they need is a society completely ruled by Octarians, the leader didn't just want to fight for the land of living, he also wants to gain control, he wants to rule over Inklings. He truly cares about his people, but his ideal world is wrong. And… he is more likely obsessed with his hatred.**

Ruby: "Hatred?"

**Trivia: He had to fight his friend, an Inkling friend in the Great Turf War, the fact their friendships become nothing and the fact he lose the war hit him harder than it was supposed to. He just kind… snapped, and loses any faith he has on friendship.**

This… is sad… there's no other way to put it.

Friends turning against each other's throats? Such thoughts never once appear for the Hunters in training; they never consider such possible or want it to happen.

This information depresses Blake a lot. The entire situation just sounds so similar to the White Fangs.

**Trivia: As much as I hate doing this, ****and the fact this was supposed to be Master's duty… ****Things like this is very common in the Universe, friends become foes. People hardly get the ending they deserve. That's why you should enjoy life even more, be happy when you have the chance, because you don't know when will it end.**

The children nods their head, no one makes any comment.

**Narrator 2: "Venturing hero will put you prowess to the test, and along against a multitude of challenges and an army of menacing Ontarians, it's also a great place to learn the battle bases. You can take different weapons into battle and master their many uses and nuances in combat situations." It showing Agent 4 going deep into Octo Canyon, splatting Octarians left and right. But… something doesn't look right.**

Blake: "Is it just me or… does this place looks more…"

Nora: "Like a festival is going on?" True, Octo Valley has various fabrics, decorate tapes, balloons, and even glitter inks all over it.

Coco: "More like someone is re-decorate this place." Weird, but it seems whoever was re-decorating this place surely like the color magenta.

**Narrator 2: "Oh… and what's up with Marie? She looks awfully hurried about something" A recorded voice file is being playing on the screen, it was Marie's voice. She sounds pretty stressed, and worries.**

**[Marie: "Agent 4, I want to thank you again for all you've done so far. I think it's time I told you about my other purpose in asking for your help…**

**When we met, I told you I was searching for someone…"]**

**And the voice record got cut.**

Penny: "Why is the record cut off?"

Velvet: "And it seems she was looking for someone."

Blake: "Probably for the purpose of cliffhanger." She knows this kind of thing too well… it definitely is a cliffhanger.

And then everyone all turned their gaze toward the dual screen.

**Trivia: … Ya all realize I can choose to not tell you what happened, right?**

They keep staring.

**Trivia: … fine, her cousin, Callie is currently missing. Reason unknown, but the last time she was seen was near Octo Valley, ya happy?**

Port: "So she was looking for her missing cousin, with the history of Inklings & Octarians, it's safe to assume the Octarians at least has something to do with the missing of Miss Callie, and hopefully she is ok."

**Trivia: That part of the story will have to wait for the next time, that's if Master wants to show you guys.**

**Narrator 2: "Well. We've seen some fresh weapons, gear, and stages today. What-what more can science offer? How about some content updates?"**

Sun: "And here we go again."

**Narrator 2: "New weapon are in development, say hello to the Brella" Brella is a weaponized umbrella that its main function is to block out any ink attack coming from the enemy. Its blocking range is bigger than normal umbrella's size. This weapon is the perfect choice if Inklings wants to go offensive & defensive at the same time, of course, at the cost of your vision when you unfold the Brella. **

Neo's eyes lit up, so someone in this world prefers umbrella and parasol as weapons. Good. All that left is a hidden blade weapon functional.

Roman: "I see you found something you like?" He only received a light jab to the side as an answer.

**Narrator 2: "Much like an Umbrella, it offers beauty and functionality. Press and hold the button to open it up and block enemy attack." The showcasing video also showing this weapon is not just defensive, but offensive as well. It was a shotgun umbrella, it fires ink in powerful manners. At the first sight, you would mistake this weapon as just an umbrella that shielding ink attack, but the main body of the weapon is the shotgun; the umbrella shield is the secondary function.**

Summer: "Consider they fight by shooting ink at others, I can see the reason they build this weapon."

Pyrrha: "Just that you can't see your enemy when you folding the umbrella."

Sun: "Gotta make it a fair game somehow."

**Narrator 2: "And if you continue holding down the busting trigger you can even do this!" The cover shield of the Brella launched from the stick part, moving on its own to push the enemy defense line until it hits wall.**

Taiyang: "That's one way to break through enemy defenses."

**Narrator 2: "Of course once used you won't be able to open it for a while so be careful."**

So the Brella will regenerate a cover? Ok, that's some impressive technology.

**Narrator 2: "Plus new Special Weapons are on the way." The scene was showing a sneak peek of the soon to be Bubble Blower.**

**As the name itself imply, it's a Special Weapon that is a giant bubble blower. It creates 3 special ink bubbles that'll react base on the ink it was splatting with: if splat by the same team inks, it'll grow its size; if splat by the opposite team inks, it'll shrink its size. But no matter which size it is, its cover range and damage is always impressive when it pops. Stay away from that bubble. And no, don't poke it!**

Nora: "Can I-"

Ren: "No."

Nora: "But-"

Ren: "No."

Nora: "_Poopy…_"

**Narrator 2: "And of course, new gear too! Fashion is a fickle beast after all."**

Coco: "Understatement of the month." Few people raise their eyebrow at this.

Weiss: "Don't you mean Understatement of the year?"

Coco: "I already use that line, gotta keep my vocabulary _fresh_."

Yang: "I see what you did there, girl."

Coco: "What can I say? These Inklings are starting to rubbing off on me."

**Narrator 2: "Overtime more stages will become available as well. Over at the Lab, we're crazy excited to calculate the many ways this will change the game." A sneak peek of a course directly builds on a ship, and a river carnal under a train bridge.**

Jaune: "Wait, they can't touch water, so why are they fighting on a ship?"

**Trivia: The respawn machine respawn them back on the track if they fall in the water, but it takes more time to respawn that is. Gathering dissolve ink is not an easy job. **

Tyrian: "In other words: collecting body pieces." And of course, such comment makes people uncomfortable.

**Trivia: 1. Disgust. 2. You are not wrong about that.**

**Narrator 2: "Expect weapon, gear, and stage updates for around the year, alone with two long years of Splatfest, I guess you could say: It'll stay fresh~"**

Junior: "_Sigh_… it just doesn't end, is it?"

**The scene showing Inkopolis Square at its night time, it seems very similar to the state when Inkopolis Plaza is holding the Splatfest.**

Pyrrha: "Could it be?"

**A small screen board could be seen, and it was divided into two sides. Too bad no one can make out what the Splatfest topic is.**

**Splatfest**

**Narrator 2: "Ahh but what is a Splatfest anyway? I'm sure some of you know them even better than me. These events lead players into two sides and keep them against each other in four on four matches for a limited time. Each Splatfest has a polarizing theme, leaving player with one object, mystifies and compete to win in Turf War. May the freshest team win." (Author Note: The part where you can play Splatfest with your friend for the first time fact is removed. Because it sounds very awkward.)**

**Narrator 2: "Now… before you go, I have… this little video for you. I don't know how or why it exists and yet here it is."**

**\- - - Playing music: Splatoon 2 Music – Color Pulse OST - - -**

Nora: "Hey, a new song!"

**A small stage can be seen set up above the Deca Tower, laser light, soundbox, flashy lights, dry ice effect, a live concert is happening. Inklings can be seen enjoying the concert.**

**And 2 Person can be seen on the stage.**

_**A name tag was shown: **__**Marina**_

**Marina is an Octoling, the Octarian version of an Inkling, her style resembles a "DJ" stereotype. She has dark brown skin, silvery-teal eyes and reddish-pink pupils in the shape of an infinity symbol (which is similar to octopuses in real life), two eyelashes on each eye, very dark teal eyebrows that are constantly downturned in a "worried" expression and a beauty mark at the left of her lips. She appears to be taller than most Octolings and Inklings. And unlike other Inklings, she has one sharp tooth in the middle at the top and bottom of her teeth instead of the usual two on top. Her tentacles are purplish-brown with teal edges, which are long and worn all the way down reaching past her waist, and her fingers are pointed and teal at the tips, giving somewhat the impression of painted nails. **

**Her outfit consists of a sleeveless black top covering her chest with a large, mostly undone silver zipper with an infinity-shaped hole resembling an "8", and a high collar, leaving her midriff visible, showing a teal navel piercing. She has black shorts with an asymmetrical/diagonal waistline and slanted deep teal lines over teal tights, black fingerless gloves, and wears black boots with big undone silver zippers with "8"-shaped holes, similar to the one on her top. She appears to have on large, black headphones with teal rings on the sides of them.**

**To put it simple: She looks GORGEOUS!**

Few of the male teenagers gain a light pink shade in their cheeks. Good things Ren knows his game, if Nora finds out there's girls that make _**HER**_ Ren blush, there will be legs to break. Not because they're NOT together-together. (What are you doing! Stop assuming my feeling!)

Yang: "Dang girl, you looking good." She let out a whistle; this girl shows more body parts than her. And that beauty mark is a plus point.

Ilia tries really hard to not showing the pink blush on her face. Since when did the room getting warmer?

Weiss: "Hold on, she is an Octoling." Ok, now there is a problem, an enemy species, walking right underneath their nose.

**Trivia: Funny enough you ask, well… here is the thing. Ever since the end of Great Turf War, Inkling society and Octarian Society completely separate their distant. No intersections or contacts, zero.**

**And because hundreds of years of this relationship… Inkling society forgets what Octarians looks like, or… what an Octoling looks like. They still teach history, but no graphics to assist. So yah, Marina was able to straightly walking across the street without causing any problem. Inklings view Octolings as: Inklings with new trends of hair style.**

Weiss: "You are bull s**ting me." That's it, she refuse!

Her friends all make a face of: :o

Did.. did it really just happen? Weiss Schnee… of all people… used such foul language?

Winter: "Young lady! Language!"

Weiss: "I-I'm sorry, but you actually want me to believe that?! This is ridiculous! Even by the lowest stander!"

**Trivia: To what reasons or points do I have to lying to you? What do I gains from doing so? Nothing. So you either suck it up or go whinnying in the whinnying corner. Which is that way -**

Weiss tries to retorted, but she just can't find a single point.

Weiss: "Urgggg!" Frustrate, this is so frustrate!

Yang: "Sheesh, Weiss-cream, you need to chill-" And she never get to finish that sentence.

Weiss: "I'll cut all of your hairs in your sleep if you ever finish that sentence." This alone with the fact her eyes show clear sign she want to murder someone is enough to shut Yang.

**Trivia: Wow... No wonder why Master always uses that line whenever he was trying to speaking the truth. It always wins the argument. ****To my knowledge at least...**

…

Blake: "So… judging from the information: Inklings really have no idea Octolings are sneaking into their society?" She asks worriedly, different world or not, she does not want to see a peaceful society getting torn apart.

**Trivia: Don't worry, ever since the end of the new war the previous file mentioned. In the past 2 years, more and more of the Octolings start to move in to the Inkling society, not for the purpose of war, but for the purpose of understanding. Some decide to change their ways, slowly it may be, but it sure is effective.**

Sienna: "How?" Now this information spikes her interest, how does a race able to give up on their hatred?

**Trivia: Would you believe me all it takes is a single heavenly melody to erase all the hate? A song that's so powerful that was able to clear a person's mind.**

Sienna: "…"

**Trivia: Universe really works in a weird way.**

Sienna: "I'll believe it when I see it."

**Trivia: Fine by me.**

**The screen continuing.**

_**A name tag was shown: **__**Pearl**_

**Pearl resembles a "pop princess" stereotype. She appears shorter and smaller in height than most Inklings. Her tentacles are shoulder length and creamy white with pink tips, and a small bang. She has light golden eyes with pale yellow pupils in the shape of a plus, eyebrow that's constantly turned a "confident frowning" expression unlike Marina's worries, and a beauty mark at the bottom left of her lips. Like Marina, and unlike other Inklings, she has one sharp tooth in the middle at the top and bottom of her teeth, instead of the usual two. **

**Her outfit consists of a pearly white sleeveless dress with a high collar, a slanted diamond-like pattern at the bottom left, and a large golden zipper on the front with a plus-shaped hole zipped all the way, white shorts, pink tights, white, slightly platformed boots with big golden zippers that have plus-shaped holes zipped up, and black soles at the bottom, black fingerless gloves, and a white crown with pink tips on her head that resembles a squid ring tooth.**

Compare to Marina… Pearl is not that impressive… (Author Note: I am sorry Pearl fans, PLS don't hurt me!)

**Together, this Rapper & DJ duo is known as: Off the Hook!**

Yang: "Oh god! Stop! *wheezing * stop! Oh god! *gasp* I can't breathe!" Another pop idol duo who's team name is a fish related pun? Hot damn! Where does she sign in to join this world?

At this point the audience simply stop to even bothering.

_**M: Don't stop moving darling**_

_**Y'know there'll be another way~**_

_**P: You'll be there in time**_

_**We'll be there when you cry**_

_**M: Love star, people say**_

_**Music better have your style**_

_**P: Baby you'll know why!**_

_**P:Once upon a time**_

_**Say my name more now**_

_**First thing y'know I'm a gaming girl now**_

_**That's right, big chain on my mine**_

_**Here comes a guy, lyin' to me, yo!**_

_**Maybe making me a hot dare!**_

_**Ha! Cha! Cha! Cha!**_

_**P: What's up, say my name more now/**__**Don't stop moving darling :M**_

_**First thing y'know I'm a gaming girl now/**__**Y'know there'll be another way~**_

_**P: Gotta shoot 'em up! Gotta shoot 'em low!**_

_**So they'll go buh-bye-bye**_

_**P: What's up, say my name more now/**__**Don't stop moving darling :M**_

_**Gotta shoot 'em by my game more now/**__**Y'know there'll be another way~**_

_**P: With the power o' my chain, yeah, you know why!**_

_**M: Woouoo Wake up little star**_

_**P: Hey hey hey **__**/In the night :M**_

_**M: We can move your body**_

_**P: Hey hey hey **__**/Little starlight, all the time~ :M**_

_**Hey hey hey**__**/You'll start moving the world!**_

_**M: Wake up little star**_

_**P: Hey hey hey **__**/In the night :M**_

_**M: We can move your body**_

_**P: Hey hey hey **__**/Little starlight, take your time~ :M**_

_**Hey hey hey **__**/Smile mow, you will be loved~!**_

_**M: Don't stop moving darling**_

_**Y'know there'll be another way~**_

**-Music got cuts-**

Neptune: "At least the song last longer this time."

Blake: "Now this is a weird song."

Sun: "Feels like this one is talking about relationship. But in two perspective."

Summer: "I Feels Pearl is trying to left the memory behind; while Marina is trying to moving forward. Either way, it was about how to cope with emotion. I like it."

Nora: "Are there more songs?"

**Trivia: There are, but not now, you may ask Master later.**

**The scene change back to day time, where a news program is currently on-air.**

**Pearl: "Y'all know what time it is!"**

**Marina: "It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!"**

**Pearl: "We should probably introduce ourselves and junk."**

**Marina: "Ooh. Good call."**

**Pearl: "Soooo… I'm Pearl and she's Marina. Got it?"**

**Marina: "Really? That's your introduction?"**

**Pearl: "Gotta keep some of that mystique, y'know?"**

**Marina: "I guess so…"**

Qrow: "What am I even expecting…"

Roman: "Brats is gonna be brats."

**Trivia: Actually, Marina is only 18 years old, and Pearl… is 21 years old.**

Summer: "Wait wha?"

Roman: "That midget is an adult?!"

Weiss: "She is older than us?!"

**Trivia: Yep, don't judge a book by its appearance.**

Roman 'Why does this remind me of someone? Oh, right.' He cast a slight glance at Neo.

**Pearl: "Wait… Why is our producer freaking out? Read the teleprompter. Marina!"**

**Marina: "Hun? Let's see here…"**

**(Author Note: Since this part is about the demo for Splatoon 2, I decide to change into**** a sudden Splatfest announce. This way it makes the react have more logical sense.)**

**Marina: "WHOA! There's going to be a sudden Splatfest?!"**

**Pearl: "OH SNAP! Now that's news!"**

**Marina: "And yo, check it! This Splatfest is going to take the place in Inkopolis Square!"**

**Pearl: "AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Nora: "Ohhhh, another topic to discuss?" She bounced in her seat.

**Marina: "Oh, and here's the theme:"**

**Start 7/15 (Sat.) 3:00 ****PM PT**** – 7/15 (Sat.) 7:00 ****PM PT**

**Cake is better than ice cream! / Ice cream is better than cake!**

**Two options were present on the screen: a pink cupcake, and a cone of mint chocolate chips ice-cream.**

**Pearl: "Which is yummier?"**

**Marina: "CAKE or ICE CREAM?"**

**Pearl: "Yo, I know what I'm picking!"**

**Marina: "It's a no-brainer!"**

…

Ok… it official…

This is a tough question.

Which is BETTER?

Even if this Splatfest is long long ago, it didn't matter to the children, they want to express their personal option.

**(Author Note: Again, these options are NOT CANON.)**

A strawberry cupcake and a cone of mint chocolate chips ice-cream appear in front of Penny, hence she never once tries these stuff.

**Trivia: Take your time to decide.**

Ruby: "Which…. Which to choose… c-can't decide…" Not even 10 seconds and Ruby is already in struggle.

Weiss: "I supposed I prefer cake more." And no, just because she lived in Atlas, doesn't mean she likes cold. But that also doesn't mean she hates ice-cream.

Yang: "Ummmm… tough choice, but I guess I'll choose Ice-cream." Both are good choice of desserts, but if you compare both sweetness, cake usually carries more calories… and calories means fats, which is a big no to ladies like Yang.

Blake: "Cake." While she likes both treats, not much of a fan for cold.

Jaune: "Humm… Ice-cream I guess." To be completely honest, Jaune wasn't sure what treat he really like, even though back in the days he usually was the one who make these treats for her sisters. (Despite the fact that he had been unknowingly turning into a *cough* *cough* perfect boyfriend material, which thanks to his sister's effort.)

Pyrrha: "I… like cakes…" As a warrior who controls her diet very carefully. She is feeling rather embarrassing talking about her secret guilty pleasure. Those stuff are just too good to resist. (I'll have you know sweetness is a great escape from stress.)

Nora: "ICE-CREAM! YOU SCREAM! WE ALL-muff!"

Ren: "Yes yes yes we get it Nora… and I prefer cake." While Ren doesn't mind ice-cream for treats sometimes, he is not a fan of cold stuff. Besides, most time where he and Nora had ice-cream, Nora always somehow sneak up too much ice-cream without him notice and end up eating too much frozen treat and having stomachache or frozen brain.

Coco: "Cake." Not a fan of cold stuff, besides, chocolate or coffee cake tastes really good.

Velvet: "Cake."

Sun: "Ice-cream." Growing up in a hot place like Vacuo has made him like cold treat the most.

Neptune: "Ice-cream, not much of a cake man."

Oscar: "I prefer cake." Speaking of baking goods, her auntie's chiffon cake is really good. He wonders if he can ask Mr. EXRB to bring her auntie here.

Ilia: "Ice-cream."

Milita/Melanie: "Ice-cream."

Neo just smugly eating her bucket of unlimited ice-cream. But there is a hint in her eyes that speaks: If you dare to say I choose cake, no one will find your body.

Cinder: "Well… I supposed I like cake." Usually she REALLY doesn't talk anything about herself, the more you stay as an enigma, the better upperhand you have, but consider now she was still under the disguise of transfer students, and she CAN'T effort being suspect, she'll continue playing this game of faking if she must, after all, patients always win.

Emerald: "Cake." (I don't think I really need to explain the logic behind her choice.)

Mercury: "Meh… ice-cream."

**Trivia: Miss. Polendina? Have you made up your mind?**

Penny: "I think I'll choose this delightful frozen treat."

It seems the children all choose their side except one.

Yang: "Well, sis, what's your choice?"

Ruby: "Ummmm…" She was still hesitate, unable to decide her prefer desserts, god why is this so hard? Why can't one of the options be cookies?

Weiss: "Come on, Ruby, it can't be that hard to choose."

And then Ruby saw Penny trying to put some of her ice cream in her cake.

Ruby: "(Light bulb) I got it!"

**Trivia: And what shall your answer be?**

Ruby: "I'll choose Ice-cream cake!"

…

…

Ok… it is official; such innocent soul like Ruby must be protected at all cost.

Her friends and family could only laugh or facepalm (Weiss only) at her innocent solution.

**Trivia: Smart. But I'm afraid that is not an acceptable answer. **(The screen may be faceless, but you can actually tell he is dead pending.)

**Pearl: "And that's all the time we've got! Until next time…"**

**Pearl/Marina: "Don't get cooked… Stay off the hook!" They finish the news program with their famous catchphrase.**

And that's it, Yang can't feel her side, she is lying on the floor, trying to catch her breath… and failing.

Taiyang is doing a little bit better than his daughter, but he decides to explain how funny this pun is. Which earns him 3 punches from his old teammates, it didn't hurt physically, but it DID hurt mentally. It seems he didn't stay off the hook.

**Narrator 2: "So the question is: Are you a cake connoisseur; Or, An ice-cream aficionado? Choose your side, and help prove your dessert of choice is the best. On July 15th from 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. Pacific time"**

**The scene change back to the familiar clipboard. With one line written on it.**

**Thank you!**

**Narrator 2: "Thanks for watching"**

* * *

And with that, the Scene turns black, the react is over for real this time.

Jaune: "Just curious, which choice win?" He ask Trivia.

**Trivia: Ice cream**

Neo: "Yes." She shoots her fist up in the air for victory.

Weiss: "Then what about cats & dogs?"

**Trivia: Dogs **(Much to blake, Ilia, Sun's disappoint. This result of the preferable animal buddy is dog.)

(Author note: Please DO notice these results are North America region Splatfest result, not Europe or Japanese. If you feel insulted by the region I choose, then I am sorry. At days like this where people can find offensive from everything, I have to be careful with all the words I type.)

Coco: "Ok, can't believe I'm actually saying this, but now I am really hooked up with them, not only they can change their hair & eye color, but apparently their clothes can change colors too? And their culture is focused around fashion style? Where do I sign up to joining them?" She's actually feeling attractive by these curious mollusk cultures, a society that's about fashion sense? Sign her in.

Velvet: "_Sigh_… of course you would do things like this."

Coco: "Anything for fashion Bunbun."

Jaune: "So… guess the react is really over this time then?"

Ghira: "Sure, looks like it."

Summer: "What now?"

"**I hope you guys like what you see.**" It was EXRB's voice. Coming from behind.

They turn back to look at their host. Expect Adam, who is still tied up in his seat.

"Cause I've got a better surprise for you guys." And… EXRB was cover in various paints.

…

…

Taiyang: "Is that the ink we just saw in those two videos?"

EXRB: "Yep." He answers while using a handkerchief to cleaning his ink-covered glasses.

Winter: "Excuse me for being rude, but… what were you doing?"

EXRB: "Oh, you mean this? (Gesturing himself) I was testing this Splatoon experience I'm about to give you guys."

Blake: "Wait… You mean the Turf War?"

EXRB: "Yea. I replica few battle stage area, the gears, all the weapons, the respawn system, and pretty much everything you see on the screen. Not an easy task I must say."

Velvet: "You replica the entire world?!"

EXRB: "Not entirely, that's too much of works to do, just some parts, and the reason is because I find that something is better experiencing than just watching."

This made the more adventurous teenager perk up, are they going to playing the Turf War?

Glynda: "Why?"

EXRB: "While I can snatch you guys away from your world, in most of the case, I legitimately cannot send any of you to any other worlds. Unless your world is already connected with the said world. Or that'll require way too much paper works to do if I actually try doing that. Which is some real s**t right there.

BUT, there's no rules said that I can't replica a world's activity and then made other world's people try it. Besides, it's much easier this way."

…

Sienna: "You really are one strange god, you know?"

EXRB: "Well, what can I said? I try my best to be unique. And you all better be sure I'll continue doing so. Miss. Rose?" He saw Ruby raise her hand.

Ruby: "Does that mean we get to try those weapons?" She was bouncing up and down, exciting for the weird but funny mollusk activity.

EXRB: "Yes." And here comes Coco's.

Coco: "Can I try those fashion clothes?"

EXRB: "How about the entire stock? Ask, and I shall deliver, as long as the request is acceptable in my book."

Coco: "Oh~ stop, you are going to spoil me completely."

EXRB: "Never intended, and glad I nail it."

Oobleck: "Can I get those Sunken scrolls? I would like to study this world's history as much as possible."

EXRB: "Well sure, with translation, but fair warning: those scrolls are much more just trivial information tho. You may not like what you learn in the end." And with a snap of his finger.

Oobleck is already writing down the information on the Sunken Scroll. There's nothing that can stop him now, nothing. They could only watch the doc with sweatdrop.

EXRB: "Guess it is settled then… Now… if you'll excuse me, I really need to clean myself, give me a few seconds."

Weiss: "Don't you mean a few minutes?"

EXRB: "Awww, cute, don't underestimate a God's capability. " And he teleports out of the room.

* * *

**-A Few seconds later.-** (Read this line as _**Spongebob's timecard**_ voice.)

* * *

The host re-appeared in the room. Change to another set of suit of his. Cleaned as he'll ever be.

EXRB: "_Problematic __Reploid__, always go fully destruction… guess that's the price I have to pay…__ sigh … _Ahem. So that being said: Who wants to try Turf War first hand?" He mumbling something, not loud enough for people to hear, wonder what he was talking about? [2]

Ruby/Nora: "Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick ME!" They both eagerly raised their hands.

Weiss: "Shouldn't you two ask your teammates before you make decision like this?"

Yang: "Come on! Weiss-cream~ It looks so fun, why would you want to pass?"

Weiss: "I never say I don't want to participate."

Yang: "So that's a yes then. Eh?"

Weiss: "Well, one of us had to make sure no-one got hurt." Ahh tsundere, our typical good O' Weiss.

Yang: "Sure~ whatever you say, Ice Queen~"

Weiss: "Stop calling me that!"

Yang: "Nope can't do. How about you? Blake?"

Blake: "Wouldn't hurt to give it a try I guess."

Taiyang: "Pause, one question: does getting splat hurt?" He asks the question most adults are curious about.

EXRB: "Hurts like getting shot with a bullet as Aura blocking most of the damage. But with less impact damage tho. It mostly tickles, but not enough to kill you. That's unless you are receiving it without the respawn system. But you might panic a lot when you feel your body melt into nothingness for the first time. The feeling is very weird. It feels like you are still conscious, but cannot feel any part of your body." That… does not sound assuring at all...

Nora: "Like wake up and find out you've slept on your arm?"

EXRB: "That's… pretty accurate to describe it I'll say."

Summer: "You experience this before? Burst into nothingness?"

EXRB: "I did say beings like me can wander into any of the worlds as we pleased, as long as we don't mess with the said world. It's not that dangerous. _Well in some degree it is tho…_" He mutter the last part, realizes how dangerous this activity actually is, and himself does not sound confident at all.

Taiyang: "…"

Ruby: "Mom? Dad? Please?" She is using the puppy eyes again. And surprisingly, Yang is doing it too.

Summer: "Well… I know you girls can take care of yourself. Tai?" And after a pregnant pause.

Taiyang: "_Sigh_… fine." 3 vs 1, he literally don't stand a chance here.

Ruby/Yang: "Love you."

Nora: "Jauney-Jauney, can I participate please?"

Jaune: "Well, it's ok of course… But… is there any weapon aside from the paintbrush that's not a gun? I'm… not that good with firearms." To be truth, he never uses a gun before, a bow? Yes, but that function very different from the firearms.

EXRB: "Nope, word of advice, get yourself a secondary weapon that's long-range, you really need a method for long-range combat. Miss Nikos, help your leader please."

Jaune: "Oh… ok…"

Pyrrha: "Don't worry Jaune, you can do this. You just need to learn the basic."

Jaune: "Thanks."

Ren: "Guess we are in this then." He shrug at the no-room decision, to be fair, he kind want to try his hand on the dual paint gun.

Nora: "Team JNPR is the best!"

EXRB: "Who else wants to participate?"

Coco: "Guess I'm in this then, Ve?"

Velvet: "I don't even have a say in this I assume?" She pout, which is completely what the fashionista was expecting. Time to tease.

Coco: "Come on, I've see you showing interesting in their fighting style. The way you look at them speak volume."

Velvet: "_Sigh… _Just don't expect me to comfort you when we lose."

Coco: "As if that's going to happen. I plan to win, bumbum."

EXRB: "Gentleman?" He turns at the junior detective duo.

Sun: "Of course we in! Who let go chances like this?"

Neptune: "As long as we don't actually get dirty. I'm fine." The bitter memory of getting cover in food in the cafeteria flow back into his mind. It takes the entire afternoon to clean himself.

Penny: "General Ironwood, sir, may I participate too?" Activity for teenagers? This is a golden opportunity, and on top of that, she is a real girl now, there is no way she want to miss this.

Ironwood: "Well… I don't see why not, just remember to record any data you can get, this could prove as valuable information."

Penny: "Yes Sir! Thank you very much! Ohhhhhhhhh! Friends Ruby! I can't believe I get to play games like a real girl! This is truly sensational!" She hugs Ruby out of excitement.

Ruby: "_That's good Penny… But not so tight… I can't… breath..._" It seems EXRB did not change Penny aside from her body structure at all.

The Malachite sisters look at Yang, then look at each other. If they can't hurt the blonde bimbo physically, then mentally will suffice, she does look like the kind of sore loser if beaten by games. If violence is not the way of their vengeance, then they simply just use other ways. If not, there is still plenty ways to ruin her days, she won't get away that easily.

Melanie: "We are interested."

Miltia: "So sign us in."

EXRB: "Anyone else? Don't be shy." He looks left and right, at the members that haven't decided yet.

Summon up her courage, Ilia made her decision.

"(Exhale) I guess I want to try this Turf War as well." As Ilia expected, Blake's body language become stiff the moment the sentence is done. Guess their relationship & identity is going to make things harder… That is unless no one interference.

EXRB: "Miss Belladonna, I assure you, Miss Amitola here doesn't have any directly motive to _**"causing"**_ trouble to you, if anything… it was just some rather simple misunderstood in the past between you two." He send Ilia a look that says: Choose your next word very carefully.

Many of Blake's friend raises an eyebrow at this comment.

EXRB: "It has nothing to do with White Fang if that's what you kids are wondering, it's just personal matters, very personal matter, please respect their privacy and don't question it." He lied, for the sake of both Faunus girl, the last thing he needs is a drama show happen right on his territory.

Ilia: "..." Now this is some wondering. There is a few logical reasons why this god decides to lie for her.

_Reason __1._ The supposed future did show that Blake still wish to befriend with her. So that means there is still possibility if they don't start off the wrong foot. This god did wish this whole reaction thing goes as peaceful as possible.

_Reason __2._ He is probably just want to hiding the fact that he already lies to them, given his whole "penalty if leak future information" fake talk.

_Reason __3._ Maybe this god actually care about her? Which she thinks is unlikely. Although given that he did digging around loophole to let her and Lady Sienna know about their future, furthermore… Adam's... betrayal. It's really hard to tell what this god is thinking.

But whatever option it ends up as. One thing is for sure: He is planning something, for what? That's what Ilia would like to know, but whatever it is, headbutt or acting aggressive simply will not end well for her. But before Ilia had more time to think about the matter, their host made his move again.

EXRB: "But just to further assure, I'll make times for you two to talk it out, is that fine with you? Miss Amitola." It wasn't much of an offer, it was an offer she can't turn down.

Ilia: "... … … Sure, sound fine to me." Fine, she'll play alone for this game. As long as it benefits her.

Blake: "Unnnn-" She wants to say something, but before she can even do so, Ilia cut her off.

Ilia: "Blake, first of all, I'll have you know, I am tired of conflicts, really tired of it. So I want us, to solve this out. As peaceful as it can gets, while acting like actual civilize. Ok?"Her expression was stern, giving an obvious hit that there is no space for arguing in this deal.

Blake: "Umm… sure." She was rather throwing off by Ilia's sudden attitude.

Ilia: "*sigh* (Inhale) Ok, (She let out a genuine smile) finally, I can't remember the last time I try to have some fun."

EXRB: "Worry not, it's going to be fun, guaranteed."

Ilia's mood shifting only furthermore confused Blake. What? Did she miss out something? Ilia is always… snarkly, and grumpy, and rarely smile, especially in front so many people… to see her acting composed and relax...

Yang: "Hey kitty cat, just who exactly is that tough lady? Old friend of yours? Looks like some fun gal to hanging out with."

Blake: "Well-"

Before Blake could really explain, the host made another move.

EXRB: "Since now we have the players, it's time to load you guys in the game. Now, please stand still, don't move an inch. Annnnnnnnd… Transform." (Snap)

But instead of the volunteers, the Malachite twins is the only people that got cover in lights.

let's just say EXRB did not let the chance go waste. They didn't turn into Inklings, but their colors change like a certain Squid Sisters. (Think of color swap, Melanie is Callie, Milita is Marie.)

The twins look at themselves, then each other, then the host.

Melanie/Milita: "Very funny." They are not impressed, not, at, all.

EXRB: "Sorry, sorry, the opportunity is just too good to pass up. Alright, for real this time." (Snap)

And with that, all-volunteer teenagers got covered in white lights.

As the light fade away, what lefts were no longer Humans or Faunus, but Inklings and Octolings.

Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Penny, Sun, Coco, and the Malachite twin become Inklings. **(Author Note: At this point I am tired of trying to describe appearance, you can freely decide what they should look like in Inkling form.)**

Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, Neptune, Velvet and Ilia become Octolings. **(Author Note: Same goes for this group too.)**

They all inspect their new form.

Ruby: "Wow." She is very impressed. So… this is what being a half-human, half-animal feels like?

Weiss: "I… can't feel any existence of my bones (pitch her arms to check the bones), but I am still able to stand up, how is this possible?" She was amazed, really amazed.

Jaune: "(Lick his beak teeth.) So this is what bucked teeth… or beak teeth feels like? Man, it surely feels weird."

Pyrrha: "This… feels… new I guess?" Her ponytail is now a single tentacle. In which she finds the feeling very weird.

Penny: "So this sensational is what being a Faunus feels like? I like it, it's a wonder experience."

Sun: "I don't think that's how being a Faunus feels like, but wow, this is like... really weird; I'm already missing my tail." True, gone his monkey tail, now all that left is a missing feeling of an extra limb… umm… tail?

Coco: "(Inspecting herself) Hmm… not bad. Guess they really deserved the title of fashionable if my attire still works in this form."

Melanie/Milita: "No comments." They just want to beat down Yang as soon as possible.

Blake: "This feels really different." Her cat ears are gone, now she only has one pair of ears, this feeling is completely new to her, is this what most Human feels like? Weird… but not unwelcome. But still, she prefers her old body.

Yang: "(Touching her 'hair') Well, I am glad my hair is still gorgeous."

EXRB: "Your precious mane is "**Inkredible"** there's no doubt,(earns another groaning from others) and right now you don't need to worry about losing a hair, it's all connected together."

Yang: "Aw yeah."

EXRB: "But it also means all goes in one cut. It would still be wise if you don't get reckless." He quickly adds.

Yang: "Sheesh, let the lady enjoy the "**Fresh**" experience will ya? Don't be such a "**Sucker**"." In which her double pun earns a booing from Sun, Nora and Mercury.

EXRB: "Just doing my job as a good host."

Nora: "Look at me Renny! I am a half-human and half-octopus!"

Ren: "So… this is what being boneless feels like?"

Neptune: "Sooo… do we really dissolve into nothingness when we touch water?" He ask really worryingly. Considering his fear of the blue liquid already, and the fact that the said matter kills him now, it really took his entire willpower to not freak out right in front of so many people.

EXRB: "If it makes you feel better, the area you guys are going to be are waterless. You'll all be like fish out of water. Literally." *Another wave of groan*

Velvet: "(Touch her head) Oh… this… this is really something to stomach." In Velvet's life, her feelings of her Faunus heritage is very much a complex even to this day. It did brings her a lot of advantages and disadvantages, but mostly, a lot of hardship and painful memory. But now she is very sure, she missed the feeling of her extra pair of ears.

Ilia: "(Touch her skins, her spots are now replaced with freckles.) So, this is what being spotless and scaleless feels like? Not bad I guess. So how do we change colors then?"

EXRB: "To do that you just need to dip into the color inks you want."

Ilia: "That easily? Then how about the eye color?"

EXRB: "Drip your iris with the color inks you want. Rest assure, it not going to hurt."

Before our host could even explain the importance further, a loud scream cut him off.

"Eeeekkkkk!" It was Pyrrha's voice.

Jaune: "P-Pyrrha?!" He looks a the direction of the scream, which is right beside him, but to his horror and fear, Pyrrha is not there… well sort of, until he move his gaze down to the floor. And all he saw is a red cartoonish squid on the spot Pyrrha is standing, wiggling it's two large arm-like tentacles in helplessness.

Pyrrha is now… a squid, she somehow finds out the trigger to turning into the squid form, the problem is: she doesn't know how to turn back.

Everyone is… dumbfold, that's probably the only right word to used.

Weiss: "Right… we totally forget about that." Oh god, does that mean she is going to turn into that any second now?

EXRB: "Puffffffffffff *Snort* Okey, guess that saves me time to explain."

Jaune: "W-What's the meaning of this!"

EXRB: "On the contrary, maybe not. *sigh* Alright." (Snap)

*Pooph*

Our host is now an Inkling too.

EXRB: "Ok, so Inklings & Octolings transform, do I still have your attention?" He received nods.

EXRB: "Good, so all you need to do, is imagining yourself to be like a squid, and you can-" He then proceed to do the transform spam. "-Just like that."

Weiss: "That's it?"

EXRB: "Sorry kiddo, but the secret of success is literally practice. But here is a hint: use your imagination." He tap his temple, smirking, no-doubt that the children are going to struggle a lot, and he is right.

Some of them success on the first try of transform, but a common trail is that they only success half, because they seems can't turning back.

"Why can't we turning back!" "Come on… you stupid thing, why isn't this working!" "Help! I am dissolving into inks!" "LOOK AT ME! I AM A OCTOPUS!" "Help." "Turn us back."

Watching the young group struggling or adjusting their new form put a grin on Qrow's face, hey, can it? His secret identity didn't really give him much entertainment as he wished & trying to, and his first-time struggle is something he really want to forget.

EXRB: "Trivia, are you recording this?"

**Trivia****。****REC****: Already on it. **

Weiss: "*Gasp* YOU DID NOT!"

EXRB: "Yes we did. And what are you gonna do? Kick me right in the leg?"

Weiss: "I will if that's what you want."

EXRB: "Festy aren't we now? But sorry, you gotta try a lot nastier than that to scare me."

Nora: "Like breaking your leg?"

EXRB: "Well no, if you really want to threaten me, try snapping my head 180 degree. That sounds much scarier, but not that I care." Which his suggest disgust a lot people, except Tyrian.

Roman: "Sheesh, simmer it down will ya, there's child here." Not that he cares, but he did not need the mental image.

EXRB: "She asked, and I answer, simple as that. Besides, I don't do sugarcoating."

He wave off the argue voice, he still have a game that needs to set up.

EXRB: "Now we need a judge, and I know just who the perfect one is." (Snap)

And now Zwei's body fur pattern is the same tuxedo look just like Judd.

Zwei: "Ruff!"

EXRB: "While I am more of a cat person, I can't deny the fact fluffy boi here is very intelligent. He'll be our fair man here."

Zwei: "Arff!"

EXRB: "Alright, let's see, is there anything I left out? … … Well… all clear then..." He looks at the children.

...

They are still struggling. Looks like letting them playing Turf War is not going to happen any time soon.

EXRB: "... Maybe not." He massage his temper, boy, looks like a transforming lesson is in order.

* * *

**And with that, the introduce of mollusks culture is done, we will eventually return to Splatoon for more content. But I think that's enough for now.**

**As for the next chapter… I am going to do some changes. We WILL react to Megaman X, but not immediately. With the recent New information from Volume 7, I got some new plans for this story. And I need to layout the plot first.**

**[1] [2]: Try to guess which character I am referring to. He got some serious screen time in the next chapter. And someplace in the plot.**


	13. Intermission 1

Intermission 1. Truthful, Hypocritical and Luck

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the characters in this story except my OC,

**RWBY** belongs to their rightful owner, **Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Well, for the purpose of the plot, have to put a half intermission right here.

And I know the origin tag of the story says: Humor/Fantasy. However...

Almost all my plot point is pretty heavy, intense, it was basically a meaning for character development. And a bit hint of future-event.

Which is why I am changing the tag now.

I don't want to just write a react fic, where the cast just reacts and reacts, **in my own understand and belief**: fic are supposed to make the character develop their personality, introduce their perspective. So that means as the fic goes on, the more develop the character received.

Which means they will slowly start to grow out of their shell. As this is the OOC I mention in the beginning.

…

…

…

You know what? Let's save both you guys, and myself from the trouble, I am turning this fic into my own guilty pleasure.

I am going to fix RWBY in my own way.

And there is nothing you can do about that.

And also, this chapter contains 21,000 words. I am crazy, and I need help.

* * *

"Talking." "_Whispering._" *Noise*

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

**Bold text as screens.**

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

Our host decides that the children need to get a hold of their transformation first, or else they won't be able to enjoy the full fun of Turf War.

That being said, the activity will have to hold off until they have better control of their form. He needs to prepare a lesson for them, in which he'll need to create and gather some examples, commentary, and some training program, maybe hire a transform expert even. (And by that he mean kidnap.)

For now? They'll resume the react of worlds.

As for the host man? He said that there's something he needs to attend to first. He'll be back very quickly. That leaves everyone to the current boring state in the Cinema room.

Oh, and if you are wondering what of Adam…

Here is what happens earlier…

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

EXRB: "So, it was you who set off the alert system. How am I not surprised." He is not angry, no, he is just unamused, and disappointed.

Adam says nothing, even if he wants to (He is still bound & gagged in his seat.), staring at the god with nothing but hatred. Even with the mask on, the heating hateful glare did not lessen.

EXRB: "Please don't give me that look, I've worn you all already, I do not allow any racist comment under my house. And you ignore my warning. It's very fair you were put under such penalty." He picks up Wilt and Blush, his expression shows a disappointed frown.

EXRB: "And here I thought my judgment of letting you have your weapon is a good idea of a sign of trust, but it seems that I misjudged, you weren't able to hold onto such trust." He looks at Wilt, clearly in thoughts, a faint sign of regret can be seen in his eyes.

Winter: "Wait, is that the reason why he have his weapon in the very first place?"

EXRB: "What else? Just because under my rules that no one can be hurt, doesn't mean I should expose you guys in danger, even if it is a non-existence threat. He'll lose all his strength and collapse on the floor the moment he decides to strike any of you guys." He keeps up a straight face while explaining, but his voice slowly goes uncertainty as his expression looks anything but convinced.

...

Roman: "You clearly didn't think this through did you?" That's it, this god seriously didn't just make a hyperbole decision on them did he. That would be extremely...

EXRB: "*_Sigh_* I'll say... 50/50, but yeah, guilty as charged?" He scratches the back of his head as he realizes how poorly thought this is.

They give him a look that screamed: 'Are you actually for real?!'

EXRB: "*Ahem* Anyway, now, after such an uncomfortable experience, I believe you've learned your lesson by now. So, I am going to release you, please remains from commenting any aggressive comment from now on. capish?" He ignores the glares he received, but his face is blushing out of embarrassment.

And with a snap, the light chain and gag disappeared.

EXRB: "Well, young man, do we have an understanding now?"

Adam: "..."

EXRB: "Just give me a Yes or No, a 'F**k You' is fine and 200% acceptable if that's what you want to say in my face."

Adam: "Go to hell, hypocrite." He almost spits in EXRB's face.

...

…

…

Everyone tensed, this man did not just downright insult a god.

The host just simply closes his eyes and nods his head, says nothing, then turns around and walks toward the door.

And he stopped suddenly when he is about to open the door.

"1."

Everyone was simply on their toes, wary of what's gonna happen.

EXRB: "You've scored yourself 1 point. Don't ever forget that. Make it to 3, and I won't stay silent and guarantee your safety anymore. Because..." And he paused, like trying to find the right word.

EXRB: "Did you know that… A head still holds consciousness for like 7-10 seconds after being Guillotined?" He found his word, and send the message in a cold, emotionless tone.

Adam: "Wha..."

EXRB: "And for the obvious fact: it's a really painful last moment. Unable to speak or breathe, as all you are ever going to feel is the extreme pain in your neck as you slowly lose all your feels & last consciousness… your eyes may still be twitching, but that's about it." He turns his head back, facing the audience, his eyes showing a look of absolute emotionless, and finished his message.

Emerald: "What-"

Mercury: "-the f**k."

EXRB: "Takes a f**ked up person to understand f**ked up things. After all, to gain a piece of new knowledge, one must accept a certain burden & consequences of the said knowledge. No pay no gain, simple as that, whether you like it or not. And I certainly don't like it, but that is just life."

Everyone had different expressions on their face, but genuinely disgusted, and a little hint of fear is the most common they shared, expect Tyrian, for obvious reason.

EXRB: "One little last thing, Mr. Taurus, The only reason I restrain myself from killing you right on spot, is because I wish to respect a person's dream & hope, who that person is? I'll leave it to you to figure that out. And please, don't spoil this person's dream & hope. It will be a real shame if you do.

Cause I have long given up on dreaming and hoping. And I would be really disappointed to see another living person descend into that path."

Up at this point, Blake frozen on spot, was… was he speaking about her?

Those who know what's going on immediately catch up on the reason.

'So Taurus dodge a bullet here because Belladonna believes there is still hope for him? How... irony.' Sienna eyeing the cat Faunus.

EXRB: "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a little business that requires my presence. I'll be back very quickly. The react will resume once I return. Remember, no racist, more understanding."

* * *

-Flashback End-

* * *

Yep, awkward, very awkward.

The tension is so thick that not even Yang or Taiyang would dare to make a single joke.

Oh, and some people are not in the room, mainly the Professors, General, Specialist, Salem, and Watts. Some go to the other separate room to have a chat, while the general goes to the bathroom.

**Trivia: Welp, that went about as peacefully as possible. l: /**

Qrow: "You call that peacefully? Man, things must really hit s**t when he actually gets visibly angry then."

**Trivia: Yep. Usually includes a lot of property destruction.**

Qrow: "Storming around and smashing everything in his sight?" A certain two blond at their young age appears in his mind.

**Trivia: Just like that. Be it object or people, Usually objects, then people when he no longer considers the person deserves equal and mercy. **The answer unnerved them, so he allows himself loose of control when he gets really angry? To subside his anger, he'll even choose the action of hurting people?

They suddenly feel like they are not safe at all.

**Trivia: Although… usually Master ends up breaking his arm first. With how much force he put into his punch. He ends up hurting himself before he hurts others. **

Mercury: "Thanks a lot for starting an unnecessary riot, ya revolutionarist." He lay in his seat, clearly feels like 2 or 3 years of his life span got scared away from that little event.

Roman: "Urgg, f**king hell, really don't need a mental image of a bodiless head in my mind, and seriously, you got a death wish or something? Or is that being threatening to death a fetish of yours?"

Adam: "What I want to speak and comment is none of your damn business... Human. Besides, why do you even care? Scum." He stops at the mid of his sentence, what he wishes to say to both of them was Human Scum, but the consequence awaits after makes him change his mind, still, he separated the word. As long as he still breathes, he'll continue spit on humans, one way or another.

Roman: "Nothing particular, just that I find it very hard to believe that he actually let you lived. He clearly want to kill you right there." He speaks while lit a new cigar.

Tyrian: "Ah hahahaha! That I very much agree! The way his voice speaks that he doesn't care about getting his carpet red! Or dirty his own hand! Ohhh, it's a shame we didn't see what he'll do."

Hazel: "We get it Callows, there is no need to plant the image furthermore into our mind."

Oscar: "He… wouldn't do that, right? I-I mean..."

Roman: "Kiddo, how old are you?"

Oscar: "Umm… 14..." (Author Note: Please notice that this fiction took place in Volume 2-3, which means one year before V4E1, and as much information as I can find, Oscar is 15 in that episode.)

Roman: "What would a normal host do, when the guest overstay their welcome? Especially considering our host is anything but normal. Kicked out if we are lucky, death if he thinks we deserve it."

Summer: "That is just extreme, he wouldn't be that drastic, right?"

**Trivia: I am afraid to inform you all that Mr. Torchwick's inception is very accurate.**

Ghira: "This… is not some sort of cruel joke, is it?"

**Trivia: The way how Master works on relationship is very simple: He'll treat people equally, but, in return, he'll expect you to treat people equally too. And should one decide to not treat people equally and cross the line… Master will do the exact thing to the said person. And he tends to go extremely when dealing with racism, more extremely when it's people who kill because they think they can.**

The bad guy immediately becomes wary, especially those who've killed before or have a lot of kill account. The words they learn from the eldritch abomination Dharkon resurface in their mind: "_They kill people just because they think they can, and that cross the line with me, no life have any right to kill other life, the only reason I want you to brings them here is because I still find them interesting._"

Cinder 'So he had no problem killing us in the very first place, he just chooses not to, if we no longer possessed entertainment value, he might get rid of us, this is bad, we need to find a way to get rid of him.' She was so focused on the solution to this peril danger, that she fails to notice a drop of cold sweat that was created by her fear.

* * *

-Meanwhile. with Salem and Watts.

* * *

Salem: "So… Watts, what have you sort out with?"

Watts: "Starting by orders: My device is out of order, the function is either shut down, removed, or override by an alien code I do not recognize. As much as I don't want to admit, hacking this place is going to be an impossibility task. And I highly doubt I can do it without being found out in the first place. Behavior aside, this man is very cautious."

Salem took a moment to muse, just as she though. : "The next?"

Watts: "Cautious aside, it seems he want to play the role of '_**good guy**_', judging that he clearly chooses his action and word very cautiously, as he already tries to win some of their trust. And… for a lack of better words: 'When there is light, darkness follows.' If he want to play the role of a good guy, he'll eventually do the action of.. well, removing the bad guy. And this is where we could use for our advantage."

Salem: "And that would be?"

Watts: "Even if it doesn't sound pretty. He can't just murder us right on the spot, that'll paint him with a bad image. The earlier moment with that Faunus is probably the best example."

Salem: _"... A fair point. That's if he really is trying to play the good guy."_ she mutters those words.

Watts: "Pardon? Your grace?"

The old memory of Brothers resurface into Salem's mind, and she quickly deemed it not worthy.

Salem: "*_Sigh_* forget about it, it's not important. Anything else?"

Watts was sharp enough to get the idea of not question anything.

...

...

Watts: "*Ahem* Well then, onto the next problem, Ma'am, can you use any of your power?"

Salem: "No, ever since the moment we been brought here, I cannot feel any bit of my power, and I sincerely doubt Cinder have any luck with Fall Maiden's power. This god is playing some kind of game with us."

Watts: "Figure so. More reason we must treat this with extremely careful then." He scoffs at the obvious situation they are in.

Salem: "Precisely."

Watts: "Then, I would say we try to explore the legendary artificial collection he mentioned, maybe we could find something for our use."

Salem: "A possible solution."

...

Watts: "So… should we still concern about Ozpin and his lackeys?"

Salem: "... No, that fool possessed no threat now. From what I can tell.

Ozpin and his foolish follower have no saying in this, nor can they do anything about what this god wants, judging by that the human thug and those manic Faunus Cinder working with were brought here together. It must mean he didn't bring us based on good or bad, there must be a whole different reason.

If he really was going to favoritism Ozpin, then he'll just kill us without going all the way brings us here. I know very well how those bastard gods act on these things."

Watts: "... I see, then the conclusion is that we'll play it safe for now."

Salem: "For now, let's return, better not raise any question."

As Salem turns back and walks toward the door. Watts suddenly called her.

Watts: "My queen, there is actually one last thing."

Salem: "Speak." She slightly raises her eyebrow.

Watts: "That woman, Summer Rose, and her daughter, Ruby Rose. They are the silver-eyed, are they not?"

Salem takes a moment to process the meaning behind Watts' word, and… she was slightly interested.

Salem: "And what is it you believe they are a threat?"

Watts: "While I don't believe any of those foolish bedtime stories, but I believe legends and rumors do origin from somewhere, and… based on what I learned... Tyrian only mumbling about how he want to kill another one just for you, and Hazel says you've dealt with their kind before. Pardon me for that I know not much about it.

But the most important matter is that: I believed… this silver eyes is something like the Maidens."

(AN: Here is my personal take on on V4E1, Judge by what that episode tell us: Not everyone in Salem's circle is aware of the existence of Silver-Eyed. And there is no dialogue or Indirect proof in that episode that says Watts knows about silver-eyed. The only one directly referring them is only Hazel, and he only says _**'They'**_ve dealt with their kind before.

Here is my point:

This _**'They'**_ Hazel mention is probably Salem, Tyrian and himself.

I think of Watts as a more newly join member, that hasn't experience with silver-eyed before, and doesn't have much knowledge and thought about it.

Hence that is probably why he mocks Cinder when he learns about the said Woman with Maiden's power lost to a random child from nowhere, with some power that is only known from a bedtime story, and was also a not-yet proficient power nevertheless.

That being said, he may not know much about silver-eyed.

But what if the situation forces him to take some research and hypothesis?

So I imagine he can slowly put it together and find out the threat Silver-eyed possessed. if given the right circumstance.)

Salem: "And what does the story says about them?"

Watts: "The warrior that is the best of all the warrior kind. The very best in talent, skill, potential. But most importantly… The warrior that is the ban of Grimm.

The legend says that they can turn Grimm into stone by simply looking at them.

And they are also on Ozpin's side… or manipulate by him at least.

Pardon me, but all these hints seems a little bit too... _**obvious**_."

Salem: "Sharp, Arthur." She muse once more, this time in a more approving sense.

Watts: "I understand that the Magic that was left in our world had connections here and there, and I can't help but wonder... Maybe Maidens aren't the only magic that was left. There must be something that interference."

Salem: "Your concern is noted, the silver eyes IS something that was not to be taken lightly, as I know who probably are responses of its existence.

But if it easies your concern, I do deal with her before, and I can do it again. After all, history was meant to be repeated, wasn't it? I'll personally deal with the two Roses, as for the rest of you, gather information and taking notes from this… 'reaction' this man is giving us, until further instructions. So… is there any more question you would like to discuss?"

Watts: "No, I believe it's time for us to return."

Salem: "Good."

Unknown to both immortal and mortal, a being is watching the conversation.

* * *

-Meanwhile, with Ironwood.

* * *

The General was about to leave the bathroom.

He opens the door, but instead of the hallway, what comes to his view is a different room.

And soon he found himself being pulled by some sort of force into the said room, a very messy office room.

"!"

"Do not be alert, I am simply doing this in order to avoid raising problem." He turns to the source of the voice, and he immediately notices EXRB beside a bookcase, searching & flipping through books.

Ironwood: "You… take me away. Wouldn't others notice it?"

EXRB: "They won't notice anything. I changed the time flow before teleport you. As we are currently in a separate time zone. We are the only one that's normal here, the rest of others are moving in a very slow flow, a day here only equal a second outside. But rest assured, this won't take too long, if it goes smoothly that is." He stops the action and facing the General.

Ironwood: "Then… there must be something you wish to discuss."

EXRB: "More than that, I'll just go straight to the point. But first, let's make sure we are still on the same page, so… how much do you think I know?"

Ironwood: "How much I think you know? Care to elaborate?"

EXRB: "There is no need to play any mind game with me general, as I am frankly terrible at it."

Ironwood: "Is that so? You seems pretty good at Intimidate a terrorizer early on."

EXRB: "Only because I know how to control my emotion and expression, as I state before I am not perfect.. but alas, we are starting to getting off-topic, and you have yet to answer my question."

Ironwood: "You know what truly is going on in our world."

EXRB: "Bingo."

Ironwood: "But you also said you can't reveal anything regarding that, unless… you lied."

EXRB: "Guilty as charged." He raised both arms to the air.

Ironwood: "Explain yourself."

EXRB: "A pretty bold choice of words don't you think? But your reason is justified. Please refrain from using such words when facing other deities. They are not as humble or merciful as me. A wrong word and you'll be erased from existence."

Ironwood: "... I'll keep that in mind, but now, please enlighten me why you want to make such lie, especially to this much people, and in front of our enemy as well?"

EXRB: "Your world really isn't in a good shape, and the fact all of you got a shitty hand is not helping the situation, Ozpin especially. Division is on the line if no one ever steps in."

Ironwood: "I know we are in a hard time, but you spoke like it was way worse than Ozpin believed. And division?" The last part worries him, division, did some of them break up from the group? 'If distrust have happened in the future… then… Ozpin, what else didn't you tell us?'

EXRB: "Welp, for the record, your world is what I would be called: 'one of the most messed up for no reason just because.' Cause your world have the most bloody divorce I ever saw in the all known universe."

Ironwood: "Divorce?"

EXRB: "That divorce, the kind where man and woman disagree other on every term. Bloody at it's finest I must say."

Ironwood: "What?"

EXRB: "*Sigh* … Welp, this is it, I am actually doing this."

Ironwood: "..."

EXRB: "There is a few little secrets I would like to share with you, but knowing how you might act, I'll list 2 solutions for you before we start. Is that ok?"

Ironwood: "Does that mean I can't turn back once I accept?"

EXRB: "No, you can even ask me to remove your memory about this conversation, should the truth be too much for you to bear.

What you are about to witness, stays in this room, until I give you green light to tell anyone, as this is currently off-limit to Goodwitch and Branwen."

So… this is it, a point of no return.

Ironwood: "Tell me everything you know."

He watches as EXRB pulls out what appears to be a thin shape computer.

EXRB: "Please _**DO**_ keep in mind this information is off-limit to anyone until I give you further instruction, cause the last thing I need is a drama happen right at my house."

* * *

-Pantry Room, with the professors.

* * *

Oobleck: "Extraordinary! To think that we could be the first bunch of people from Remnant to learn about the existence of other potential life that live in the universe, this is possible… the biggest finding in the century." He exceedingly expressing his happy mood while making himself another 2 extra pot of fresh coffee.

(AN: Shameless borrowing the lyric of Volume 3 OP to make fun here.)

_There will be no rest,_

_There will be no __l̸o̷v̷e̸ sleep,_

_There will be __n̵o̸ ̴h̴e̶r̷o̴ ̷i̴n̵ ̴t̶h̸e̴ ̴e̵n̷d̶,̴ ̸w̶h̵o̵ ̷w̶i̵l̸l̸ ̶r̶i̶s̸e̸ ̸a̶b̵o̴v̸e̷ more knowledge to be added, to his lecture now._

Port: "Ha ha ha! I wholeheartedly agree with you! Barty! This little event turns out to be quite a tale I'll say!" And he can now add another story to his class, about that time he alone with his fellow professor, friends and students being kidnap by an outer god. (What? As boastful and ridiculously as his tale could be, they are all true. This chubby old man didn't become a Huntsman with nothing. Aged or not, until the day where his body could no longer allow him to be an adventurer, Port will continue on being a living legend.)

Glynda: "If only we can look past the part where our host might be a dangerous individual. *_sigh_*" The little event from earlier did shake her up a little, as it shows them what true color their host might be. At least he is not a crazy serial killer.

Winter: "While I am glad that he didn't make any move back there, I am very worried about the unknown thought that was in his head. I still don't feel safe, nor do I trust this god." She was worried, worry about the safety of Weiss, who knows what kind of intention this man had for her sister.

Port: "While I understand where this worry is coming from, I think I can safely say he means well on those actions."

Winter: "With all due respect Professor, I fail to see the reason where this man means well on his action."

Port: "My grandfather, Peter, once told me: '_Respect other people's feelings. It might mean nothing to you, but it could mean everything to them.'_ And our host says he chooses not to resort to violent acts because he wishes to respect a person's feelings. I think that is more enough to say he means well." **(AN: A great quote from - Roy T. Bennett) [1]**

Winter: "And by that, it means his decision to kill or not kill? That is just an arbitrary choice."

Port: "Hmmm, not really, cause my grandfather also told me: _'Even if you cannot change all the people around you, you can change the people you choose to be around. Life is too short to waste your time on people who don't respect, appreciate, and value you. Spend your life with people who make you smile, laugh, and feel loved.'_ I think he was simply choosing what option he have. Because you know, he does have the option to not respect whoever this mysterious person's feeling." **(AN: Also a great quote from - Roy T. Bennett) [2]**

Winter: "Well… when you put it that way… I suppose you have a point there."

Port: "Ha! I knew my grandfather was right about that!"

Glynda: "Sometimes I wonder if you are too optimistic, Peter."

Port: "Hohoho! I'll have to disagree, I think the world needs more positive emotion."

Glynda looks at her employer, because there is one thing that's been bothering her from earlier on.

Ozpin has been really quiet when the reaction ends and after the feedback, not just after the first world, every time after giving feedback to the host, he's eyes shows a look that he is in deep thoughts, and now he stays even quieter when they enter the Pantry room.

Everybody knows Professor Ozpin from Beacon Academy is literally the most calming and quiet person one can ever find or met.

But the quiet he shows now was a type of deadly silent.

A silence of a worry and trouble man.

And it worries her.

Glynda: "Headmaster?"

Ozpin: "..."

_If there is one thing I learned in my life here, that no secret can stay hidden forever, one day, they are going to find out the truth. Or the truths are going to find them, one way or another._

'So… either I tell them, or somebody do it for me, or they find out on their own. The only difference? Is the amount of right information they might get… or the completely opposite...' Ozpin ponders on the words his new allies left.

…

…

The earlier memory returns back to him, about the supposed future event, the fall of Beacon. The tragedy that will fall upon to the child.

None of them deserve this.

They deserve better.

Everyone all does.

With a heavy heart, the green wizard made his decision.

...

Ozpin: "Gentlemens, and Specialist, there is something I would like to discuss with you three."

Glynda's eye immediately widen. : "Ozpin, are you suggesting?"

The nod she received confirm her suspicions.

Glynda: "But… what about James? Wouldn't it be better if he was here?"

Ozpin: "I am fairly sure James will understand. As our host had told me he'll deal with that."

Expect the old wizard, the people in present can only tilt their heads in confusion: "What?"

* * *

-Flashback earlier right after EXRB leave the room-

* * *

Everything turns gray again.

_'Can you hear me? Ozpin.'_ And the voice makes its appearance.

'!' He was startled, but he wasn't as surprised as the first time.

'Loud and clear.'

'_Good, first I must apologize for my questioning method of dealing with Mr. Taurus earlier, he didn't leave me much of choice, either I beat him into submission or I scare him into submission, and we both know which is the better option.'_

'I believe there is no need to go for such extreme.'

'_Sadly that's not the case here, he is a person who doesn't understand the effective talking can make, a person who only recognizes the power of threat, pain, and death. As those are the only feeling he ever recognizes & feels during growing up. It's a shame.'_

'A broken soul huh? May whoever merciful deity out there spares him.'

'_Yes, very sad, but that's not the thing I want to talk, I am going to talk with Ironwood, regarding the action he should take in the nearby future and further on.'_

'I guess you are going to convince him for a change of thought?'

'_More than that, I am going to tell him what is actually at stake, what causes all these problems in the first place.'_

'What cause… you don't mean.'

'_Sorry Ozpin, but you know you can't hide this forever, especially not to a person like Ironwood.'_

'But… what if-'

'_I am going to cut you off right there bud, I get it, Ironwood is a straightforward and stubborn type. The type that is willing to pull the trigger for others, the type that is willing to set himself on fire if it means he can shining the road for others.'_

'And that also make him-'

'_Reckless? Blind? Easy to predict and deceived and manipulate? Maybe, truth to be told, a lot of my kind does not like him, some even openly talk shit or spit him. He isn't a popular one among my kind, and a recent newly discovered information really painted him with an image of villainous, sadly. But I can relate to him, because I am the same type person who is willing to pull the trigger for others, if it saves the others, even if it makes me a bad guy. Just… as the last resort tho, I don't jump into action that quickly. And all we need to do is teach him how to use his determine to good use before he does something tragedy.'_ EXRB's word worries Ozpin, an image of villainous… James, what happened?

'Still… I think-'

'_Sigh… fucking hell… Ozma, he shot you in the future.'_

…

'What?'

'_Technically… it's your next incarnation body, your body was already worn out and was low on Aura and was shot right in the belly, and you also fall to a big hole afterward. It hurts like a b**th I tell you. But still, You survived if you are wondering. Against all the odd if I must say.'_

'Ironwood... did what?' If he can move his body, his jaw would be slacking all the way down.

'_A very poor decision and result of a lot of unfortunately previous mistakes stack up. Which result in James shot you in the future because he is too stubborn, and the fear created by his suffer from PTSD.'_

…

'James… he… did what?'

'_He made a very poor decision in the future, and I intend to change that.'_

'...'

'_Ozpin, no one is perfect, we all make mistake, but the difference? We can teach others so they don't repeat our mistakes. Before all is too late.'_

'But-'

'_Ozma.' _His tone change to a more severe sound.

'!'

'_you of all people on Remnant should know better, after all, do I really need to remind you who was the one that says the exact same line before?'_

'...'

'_Worry not, I am not going to blackmail you or him or anything, James is a huge ally, if you really want to bring true peace? Then you will need his help. Right now he really needs guidance. He is as lost as you are. In fact, the entire of your group is. With how vague you have been with the important knowledge.'_

'Just… just don't show him about my relationship with Salem. Please.'

'_... I am sorry and not sorry that I have to decline your request. I can only promise you I'll make sure he doesn't hold any grudge toward you, but you still have to tell the rest at some point. I can't cover you up forever. Not to mention you were never my response to begging with. I ain't no charity.'_

'*_Sigh_* ... I-I know.'

'_Good, I am going to resume time. I know you are afraid, but that's no more. Cause remember, you are not alone anymore, but you need to take the first step if we want to set everything right, I can't make that choice for you, only you can do that.'_

* * *

-Flashback ends-

* * *

Ozpin: "I've been thinking, ever since we arrive here, I've have a conversation with our host, and I believe it's time for me to take up his suggestion..."

* * *

-EXRB's Office

* * *

Ironwood: "This… this is, but…" He stares at the information that's in front him, in disbelief.

He just learned that everything he was told was a lie.

The man, know as Ozpin, was a cursed man from ancient times who's named Ozma, the first generation of humans, humans that welding magic power. A man who lived a life of fantasy story, like a knight in shiny armor, saving a damsel in distress, living happily after. That… is what it was supposed to happen… but it didn't.

Instead.

Ozma was a man who unfortunately dies from disease, and being revived by god, only to be putting into an endless conflict.

The God of Light probably knows that the task he placed on Ozma was a pointless task, as that as long as Salem is around, Humans will never be united.

He probably already knows that the only fate awaits Remnant is death.

But did he care? Probably just barely at the most positive sensorial, he mostly chooses Ozma because he's connected and knows Salem the most.

The God of Light could fix 'his' world, fix his experience.

But he didn't, instead he rather sits and watch what's the remnants of his work.

And? He could start a new world somewhere, starting his own experience with his brother. Again with their conflict.

But he resolves to Ozma, a mere human mortal, to do God's job.

Just because he can.

The woman, known as Salem, the Grimm Queen of Remnant, was a cursed woman from ancient times too. An unfortunate soul who lives a tragic life. A soul that is curious in nature like all the others, but never have people teach her the beauty of life.

Locked away from the world, trapped alone in a hollow tower, by her own father, for a reason she never knows.

Never have people to teach her what is right.

Until he arrives.

…

Then...

Her life being completely denied by the very creator of Remnant, The Brother gods.

Cursed with eternal life as punishment, in the hope she would learn the mistake she made.

Never did it once occurred to the Gods that they should teach her the reason behind their action, tell her what she did wrong, rather than just cursed her with their judgment. And knowing very well she could choose to learn nothing.

Big mistake.

Manipulate by the powerful curse that was placed upon her, wager another conflict with the Gods. Result in the eradication of the first generation of humans.

Never did it happen once that someone tell Salem what did she do wrong.

She never know what did she do wrong, she only knows that people are against her, that people wrong her.

It makes her furious.

_"Breathe."_

Left alone forever and never being able to taste love, happiness. Forced to rotten in the ruin of the world she once lived in. Just because she disagrees god's order.

She hope,

She hope and hope and hope,

But the end never came.

She had enough,

Time to take matters into her own hand…

For the last time.

How she thoughts.

_"General, breathe."_

Life.

Death.

Such two drastic opposite force was never meant to be together, but exist in harmony.

Forcing such opposite together?

Ever hear of Unstoppable Force meet Immovable Object?

Only Calamity awaits ahead.

Her idea of imposter as the god of Remnant, just so she could spit in the Brother's faces.

The disagreement between the love man and woman. Because of the mission The god order Ozma to do.

The God probably knows that Ozma is a blind follower of rule, duty, and sense of mission.

Perfect.

Just Perfect.

So that's how it is.

The woman finds that the god once again trying to find it's way in her life.

Trying to wrong her for another round.

She will not have it.

IT CAN'T NOT BE ALLOWED.

Their conflict.

And the death of their child.

Not one,

But all four of them.

Die by the crossfire of their parents.

...

And ultimately, consumed by her rage, turning into a monster that was known today. Who sought on the road to destroy all life.

Abandoned love

Abandoned hope

Abandoned dreams

Abandoned everything

All for the spite.

_"Breathe. You need to breathe."_

And the rest of the conflict that happens along the way.

The answer from The relic of knowledge.

The truth about that Salem can not be killed.

The truth that crushed Ozma.

…

…

_"Breathe!"_

...

What kind of sick joke is this?! What is the problem with gods?! What is the problem with life?!

"**Breathe**! General, you, need, to, breathe!" EXRB's voice snaps Ironwood back to reality.

*Inheale* *Exhale* *Inheale* *Exhale* *Inheale* *Exhale*

…

…

...

And finally, the general asks the first question that's on his mind. "How did you manage to be this calm?"

EXRB: "If you want me to be completely honest? Probably because this matter does not affect me, hence I am no part of your world." He is casually checking on a little device. A chat of a conversation is all that could be seen.

[MEMEs: How's her condition?]

[W.D.G: Stabilized, there is still repair that needs to be done. This is… an interesting case I must say.]

[MEMEs: Do what you must.]

[W.D.G: However, there is no guarantee if this will work in your favor.]

[MEMEs: I am willing to take the risk. If it doesn't work, I could just pull another ex deus machina, even though it was a very cheeze solution.]

[W.D.G: Very well, as you wish.]

Ironwood: "Because you are just an outsider is it?" He left out a hollow laugh, he feels… done, he feels very spent that he doesn't feel like wasting any more energy to put up with this stuff. He's done, he's through this sort of… whatever the clusterf**k it is.

He wants to lie down, maybe taking a nap or something.

…

Actually, a long long long nap does sound nice, as it has been a long time since he truly relaxes.

It'll be even better if he doesn't wake up.

…

Yeah, that sounds far too good in his head.

The defeated general goes half limp in his seat, as he buries his face with both hands.

EXRB: "We gods don't normally share the same moral code like you lots, probably because there isn't a lot of mortals that can actually threaten our life, or even strike up a reaction from us, as we've… see things." The last part was said with a shudder.

Ironwood raises an eyebrow at his behave, slightly lift his head to stare at the God.

EXRB: "Don't even ask, trust me. Some stuff is just meant to stay unknown."

…

…

…

Ironwood: "To think… the reason our sworn enemy comes to this day, the way she is, all just because she want to be with her love."

EXRB: "Welp, for the record: love hurts, and it makes people do crazy things."

Ironwood: "*chucks* Heh… crazy things?... true, it makes people do the craziest of all." He remembers his more youthful days, where he goes head over heels for Glynda, and some embarrass attempts.

…

...

EXRB: "But if it makes you feel better? I spite the brother gods. They are poor examples and shame of gods among my kinds. Being creators, and they barely holding responses to their creation.

There goes a saying: 'Your creation reflects your personality.' And I would say Remnant reflects clearly what kind of personality the brothers have.

And hack, this saying was created by mortals of all the things.

Just because you are a deity, doesn't make you the right."

The General simply let out a long sigh, feels like 10 or more of his life span have gone away from this stressful reveal.

Ironwood: "To think… such secret was hiding from us all this entire time..."

EXRB: "And what is it you are feeling right now?"

Ironwood: "Betrayed. I feel very betrayed. I trust **him**, we all trust him." He was angry, sad, and… conflict. What is real and what is fake?

Why can't things just stay easy for once?

EXRB: "But this isn't his fault, this is something he can not control. Hack, some of Salem's attempt to overthrow god was unknown to him."

Ironwood: "But Ozpin shouldn't hide this away from us! We are supposed to be his allies! Hiding this information isn't right!"

EXRB: "And you tell me you can do better if it were you in that spot? You have the heart to tell this to Winter, or Glynda?

Or worse, if Glynda is placed in Salem's role? Do you have the heart to try end her?"

The General says nothing, as this is far too beyond what he anticipates in the first place, and he seriously doubts he really could do better than Ozpin.

He may disagree a lot of things with Ozpin, but James Ironwood will never, ever, deny the effort Ozpin have made for the entire Remnant.

Especially now that he knows the entire history & truth.

The very position he is in was one of the results he earned by following & working with Ozpin to being with.

And more importantly...

He seriously doubts he had the bravery, courage, patience, and mentally to pull it off like Ozpin had to, under all these insufferable stress.

Not to mention Ozpin already experiences mental breakdown multiple times, and he still standing up again in the end.

Call out his name, laugh at his miserable situation, he wouldn't even attempt to deny or hide, as James Ironwood knows very well, the reason why he acts like he doesn't have a heart…

Because he fears, he fears that once he showed his heart, he'll be deeply hurt and crushed by reality. As he doesn't have a heart that can handle these emotions, or accept failure.

He… he can't…

He just can't…

He might very well break apart if he encountered a failure like this.

Once? He might shut down.

Twice? Maybe attempt suicide.

Multiple times that's probably two digitals? He doesn't think even death could give his soul peace.

And Ozpin is probably constantly being reminded of this fact every day.

Every single day.

Whether he want it or not.

Monty.

He suddenly feels deeply regret & horrible for pushing him, questioning his method.

There is really no choice but to approach this slowly and carefully.

Ozpin is not trying to win the war.

But trying to avoid or delay the inevitable end.

Is it still not too late to delay the Vytal Festival when they return home?

They can use fake excuses, hell, he might as well create fake problems or evidence.

Anything to buy more times.

His train of thought was once again brought back to reality when the god spoke.

EXRB: "The reason why Ozpin doesn't want to tell you guys this. Is because of the logic and the fears in man. No one in their right mind would want to fight a war that is destiny to lose.

And… if you choose to abandon him, you wouldn't be the first person to ever do so."

Ironwood: "There… was… more?" As if his widen eyes aren't big enough.

EXRB: "Even worse, they sell Ozpin's plan to Salem to ensure their live and safety. Even though they still end up dying by her hand. Service then right." 'The betrayal of Lionheart can leave to be discussed next time, as this is too much for just a row.'

EXRB: "If there is actually one thing Salem got right on her own: 'The hearts of man are easily swayed.' A little bit of lies with temptation here and there, and no one will be any the wiser. That, I'll give her her rightful credits."

Ironwood: "Ozpin… fear we might betray him?"

EXRB: "It's logical for him to thinking this way, he has been betrayed so many times in those past incarnations. Remember, you human were create with the ability to make choice, even the purest saint can make the most evil decision.

We should really be worried if he doesn't build trust issues through those experiences. But he never blame any of them for that. At least to my knowledge."

Ironwood: "Dear Oum, how can such fate and burden fall upon a soul?"

The god pat then general's shoulder.

EXRB: "To be honest with you? That is just life, a winny f**king sunnva b**ch a** fa***t who likes to f**k everyone sideways into the next millennium, and to top it off? It's doing it rough with a chainsaw, and the meshy wounds would be adding salt right afterward. F**king f**k off for f**k sake.

Although, in this case, I suppose it's more the brother's fault. The insult does works on them too."

Ironwood: "I… I don't know what to say anymore… I don't even know how should I look at him anymore, this change everything."

...

EXRB: "It's normal for a man to fear, if a man doesn't fear, then something definitely needs to be worried. Take a primal example of Tyrian Callows." He grabs a bottle of booze from nowhere, pour a glass for the general.

Ironwood: "*Hollow chuckle* Fair point." And he simply accepts the offer.

EXRB: "If I have to describe what Ozpin feels like every day...

It's like fighting a silent war, you are choosing the method of approach, but then you learn about the outcome of the war. And you have to make the order.

Asking yourself: Can you really send your man to their death? Knowing that you could very much avoid unnecessary sacrifice. And remember, you lose either way."

Ironwood: "So he choose the 'Out of sight, Out of mind?' method, Ignore reality?"

EXRB: "Welp, to be fair, he actually tries that method once, you could probably guess how that ends. But then again, can you do better?"

Ironwood: "*_Sigh_* No, I don't think so. Still, I would very much prefer if no one dies."

EXRB: "At least now your past allies' effort won't die in vain. I am here to see it through. I guarantee you."

The General was… well, kind glad, as the very reason why he choose robot soldier over real man, because he doesn't want to create any more unnecessary death.

Robot, can be replaced. (Penny is an exception, a very big exception mind you.)

But life? when it is gone, it is gone forever.

As there is nothing more valuable than life in this world.

He watches his friends, allies die in the past, and it deeply haunts him.

Up to this day, he is still seldomly being reminded of his biggest failure every time he looks at what's left of his body.

…

EXRB: "You know… it's kind of funny."

Ironwood: "What's funny?"

EXRB: "Irony."

Ironwood: "What irony?"

EXRB: "How God of Light wishes Humanity united together. And the only case it ever happened? Was by the hand of the mortal that was against him, in the name of against him and his brother.

I mean. Salem basically inspires almost the entire first generation of humans to pursue a higher form of life, a goal that most people want. Even if it was a foolish & false goal."

Ironwood: "And by that, you mean doomed the entire world."

EXRB: "But the accomplishment was right there, you can't deny it."

EXRB: "Not the man he places hope on, but the mere ant that desperately tries to bite him.

And the man keeps falling up to this day.

I dunno, seems like a bunch of bad judgment & poorly foresight to me."

…

…

…

The general just blankly stare at the god.

EXRB 'F**k, that didn't go well did it? That was still rather a depressing talk.'

Glance left and right, and then to his own watch…

'F**k me sideways gently, I still need to tell him about how he acted in V7. F**ked.'

EXRB: "Welp, general, do you need some time? We still have like... twenty more so days to spare." He guesses the General is having something like those distant stare of that soldiers suffered from PTSD right now.

Ironwood: "T-t-that much?!" He was mind blown, ok?

EXRB: "Yep, although… there are still three last things I would like to discuss with you, I know the timing is very poor, but this conversation needs to be done."

Ironwood: "And that is?"

EXRB: "The condition of the Winter Maiden, Miss Fria. And who is worthy to inherit Winter's power, if I may suggest."

Ironwood: "How did you know she-"

EXRB: "Ahem, I am a god, I've watched your world for quite some while, bruh."

Ironwood: "Oh… um… go on."

EXRB: "And lastly… A future mistake you may make if you keeping being a stubborn person. A gravely mistake. Something… almost all of my kind greatly dislike, so am I." The god shot general an emotionless look. But the general can tell there is an immeasurable hate burning right behind those eyes.

Ironwood can only watch at the god grabbing his device, typing something, and turning it toward him again, already not feeling good about the information he is about to learn.

* * *

-Cinema Room, with the audience.

* * *

Qrow: "An eye for an eye is it?" He talks another swig at his flask.

Ruby: "But that's… wrong."

**Trivia: It doesn't matter if it's legal or illegal, all Master believe in is doing the right thing. After all, justice does not equal mercy. Some people are just beyond mercy.**

Weiss: "That is just..." She want to say wrong, but the logic behind this belief is… twisted? While staying in righteousness?

Yang: "Twisty, like very twisty."

**Trivia: On the surface? yes. But there is more than meet to the eye, the 'Equal' Master speaks, is based on one rule: What rights does one have, to hurts others?**

Emerald: "And that gives him the right to do that? Sounds very paradoxical to me."

**Trivia: Master is a very paradoxical man, it has been a life problem for him. He has been a racist who racist racist people. Which also irony, make Master a racist.**

Yang: "That… sounds really paradoxical..."

**Trivia: Irony at its finest.**

Velvet: "Still… to take it to such level..."

**Trivia: To quote Master: "Taking away your position, your power, your species, your gender, and your identity. What are you? Just another sentient animal that's trying to survive in this cursed, hateful, unfair world. Nothing more, nothing less. The same could be said to myself."**

Kali: "Wise word."

Ghira: "Truly a word of wisdom our world needs."

Ruby: "Only if we can minus the cursed, hateful, and unfair part." She mutters the word out, clearly not feeling well about these words, despite her heart telling her this is the bitter truth.

Junior: "Well girl, that's just how life works."

Roman: "It'll always be like that, Red, it never being faired to anyone, always exist as a swarm of taking advantage, backstabbing, people look down on others just because. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Yang: "Hey! Back off a**hole! Like you are the one to teach us the aspect of life!"

Roman: "And what do you know about life that I don't know? Blondie?"

Weiss: "I know for a fact you are just a criminal who only lies, cheats, and steals."

Roman: "Heh… Then by all means, you all are not suited for this line of work, might as well as just quit being a hero then. It'll cut you off a lot of troubles."

Nora: "I highly doubt a bad guy like you know anything about being a hero."

Roman: "You might be surprised, pinky."

Weiss: "As if we care, you are still a criminal, a criminal who robbed people's property. There is no way you know about doing the right thing."

Roman: "Yes yes yes I am… but tell me, did you know why I did the things I do? Why I robbing dust stores? Why I robbed people? Faunus especially?

That's because I know racist Huntsman won't stop me from doing so. Racist Police won't even bother their time to take the case. Stuck up politicians won't even acknowledge the existence of Faunus. You of all people should know this better, Ice Queen. You've seen what those men are, and you hate it, don't you?"

Weiss: "Why you-"

Roman: "The fact that you are at Vale tells me everything. Because why would any high-class Atlastian want to leave all those luxury behind?"

Weiss: "!"

The expression on Weiss' face is enough to tell Roman he was right with his reasoning. Good, time to teach why being a hero is pointless and a waste of time.

Roman: "And if you come all the way from Atlas to Vale, I take it there is no racist among your schoolmates then? The 'Shiny Beacon' is as holy and pure as it is? Because isn't it what you want to escape from? Hmm?"

And with that demanding question in mind, one particular prick in Beacon immediately appears in Beacon student's mind.

Cardin Winchester. And his teammates.

An invisible pain slowly returns to the top of Velvet's head.

Their expression plus Velvet's bunny ear fall flat tells Roman everything he needs.

Roman: "Ohhh ho ho, now this is rich. There is one rotten apple. Or possibly more."

Usually, at topic like this, and especially with humans being involved, Adam would jump in and start lash on them. But the earlier event makes him change that personal rule. He does not want to try his luck.

But, this is a human lash on humans, so… it was okay, right?

Well… at least this is happening.

Good, because finally something he might enjoy.

Nora: "S-so what? Why would you even care about this?"

Roman: "Nothing, but I can't help but wonder… have any of you kids stand up to the bully when he or she is bullying your fellow Faunus? Have you stopped the action? Didn't you kid fancy yourself as heroes? Hmmm? Kitty Cat? Did you?"

Blake is gritting her teeth, but for whatever damn reason, she just can't find her voice to retort. And she knows why.

Back then, she could stop Cardin right there, but she didn't, because she afraid others would start to bully her or dislike her… she chooses her own safety over Velvet's. She was no hero, nor freedom fighter. She was a coward.

* * *

-Pantry Room, with the professors.

* * *

…

…

Oobleck: "Headmaster… in all due respect, this is not some sort of joke. Is it?"

Ozpin: "No, Bartholomew, this is not a joke."

Port: "Welp… I am… ummm… surprised? *_Sigh_* I dunno, I don't think any word can express how I am feeling right now."

Glynda: "Well, that's exactly how I felt when I learn about this truth."

Winter: "This… just doesn't make any sense, an actual leader of Grimm? The pale white lady that was with us this entire time is the Grimm Queen? This goes against everything that was known in our history. And… the general knows about this? And… Professor Goodwitch, you are part of this group, aren't you?" A nod from the witch is the confirm she needs.

Glynda: "All Headmasters of Beacon, Atlas, Heaven, and Shade knows about this."

Winter: "Lionheart & Theodore? Is there any other person who knows this?"

Glynda: "You are not going to like this, but Qrow is part of our group."

Winter: "That drunk alcoholic?!"

Glynda: "As much I don't want to admit, he at least know how to do his job right, he is our best shot for being our eyes and ears of the underground network. We as public figures can't get anywhere near those places." She massages her temper, as much as she doesn't like Qrow, that man is still somehow reliable. Emphasize the 'somehow'.

Winter: "And you all are ok with him work while being drunk?"

Glynda: "He is always drunk. Mind you."

Ozpin: "To be fair, we only had him as the available option, before we have Raven too, but now she cut ties with everyone."

Winter: "Raven? As the Raven Branwen? The current wanted Branwen Tribe Bandit leader?"

Ozpin: "That Branwen Tribe leader, and also Qrow's sister."

Winter: "Urgh… this is starting to hurt my head. Why did she leave?"

Port: "My origin guess is that she leave her family because she doesn't know, or don't want to take responsibility for being a parent. But after this reveal, I am going to guess it's because of this hidden war is it? Headmaster?"

Ozpin: "*_Sigh_* Sometimes I wish it was just because she was uncertain how to be a mother, but it had a lot to do with this war. And mostly she holds a strong grudge toward me. Not that I blame her, she does have all the right to hate me."

Glynda: "Despite her fault, she used to be a very reliable ally, but I guess people change."

Winter: "Hold it, if Raven leaves and hates you, does she work for this Salem right now?"

Ozpin: "Rest assure, from what Qrow told me, she would rather die than taking any part in this war."

Winter: "But this doesn't mean she won't work for her if Salem forces her into corner, does it? There is still a possibility that might happen."

Glynda: "From what Qrow told us… she only raids village around the entire Sanus, somewhere between Vale and Vacuo. Other times, she basically hides away from the surface of Remnant."

Winter: "That still doesn't mean she is out of the potential threat, she could still change her mind. This Salem's underling have recruit White Fang to work for them, and this he or she might do the same to Branwen tribe. "

"Of course!" They turn their head to the man who suddenly shouts.

Port: "Bart?"

Oobleck: "Yes… it does make sense, yes, yes, why yes exactly. It actually does connect together now, if the Grimm actually had a leader, it perfectly explains the more and more hostile and activates Grimm behave. And those claim and theory that says Grimm are slowly learning." He claps his hand, the excitement in his tone is barely contained, a lot of mysteries have been answered with what he just learn, still, more question that needs to be confirmed.

Winter: "With due respect, Prof-"

Oobleck: "Doctor!"

Winter: "With due respect, Doctor. This is still a baseless claim."

Oobleck: "Actually, specialist, this claim is not as hollow or baseless as you believed."

Winter: "Then, what have you figure out, pro-"

Oobleck: "Doctor!"

Winter just stare at Oobleck with a deadpan.  
But it's not like the hyper energy doctor care, right now he have a more important priority to care.

Oobleck: "Headmaster, this Grimm witch Salem, she is the one making the Grimms we see these days, isn't she?"

Ozpin: "That would be correct."

Oobleck: "And she has somehow figured out how to make them stronger, can she?"

Ozpin: "That is correct." He remembers the first time dealing with an Alpha type Grimm.

Oobleck: "And she can also try to create new Grimm, can she?"

Ozpin: "I believe that is also the case." He remembers the first time encounter an Apathy.

Oobleck: "Hmmm… last question: her influence of Grimm spray through the entire Remnant, does she?"

Ozpin: "Unfortunately, she does."

Oobleck says nothing afterward, silently take a drink at his coffee.

…

Winter: "That's it?"

Oobleck: "Of course not, there is more information need to be added and seeking, but for now this simple answer will suffice."

And he takes another sip.

…

...

Oobleck: "I honestly can guess a reason or two why Headmaster would want to lie about matters like this... As hard as it can be believed."

Winter: "And just like this? You are not mad or anything? Your employer just confessed that he lied to you for a long time or probably the entire time." Winter is pretty much losing her compose right now, as all she worries the most is her sister's safety, if she keeps going for the path of Huntress, she'll encounter this… this Grimm Queen monster.

However, her panic was put to hold as Oobleck raise a finger to stop her.

Oobleck: "Mad? Perhaps, to think a missing piece of the answer is within my reach this entire whole time, it does sound quite displeasing, but I believed everything all had a reason, so I am willing to give Headmaster a chance to explain." He takes a long drink of his coffee, and… for the first time, he shot Ozpin with a very stern, cold look.

Oobleck: "Then I'll decide should I forgive or not."

Ozpin winced at the remark. But that is to be expected.

* * *

-EXRB's office, with the general & the god.

* * *

The godman is checking his own phone, and he is not happy with the info that was displayed on the screen.

EXRB 'For f**k sake, Ozma, you are still being a pu**y, just tell them the truth ya halfwit, tell them ya f**ked up already.'

He pinches the bridge of his brows.

*sigh*

'I've been trying to play understanding, but if you really are going to push with your luck, then don't blame me for doing the harsh reality, you are asking this upon yourself.'

…

…

…

"What have I done..."

Looking at the disheartening General, the god decides the fitting punishment of Ozpin can wait, as a more urgent problem need to be deal with.

"Mistake, my friend, you make a mistake, a deadly mistake. Well, your future self."

...

Ironwood: "Oum, what have I done..."

EXRB: "Bud, to be fair, you were suffering from the PTSD of the fall of Beacon. The blockade of borders and contacts of Atlas put everyone in Atlas on toes, distrust of Atlas military & councils is rising within every single day. '_Jackass_' is being manipulated by your enemy with cheating in order to be the top dog of the entire councils, while trying to make you lose your seat. As for Miss. Hill… welp, she is… well, fiddled like a damn fiddle by your enemy, which she ended up being quite a bit avoidable problem in the first place. And also the paranoid of learning that Atlas have been intruded by the queen's pawns. A dying Maiden is in your current response. Two relics were in Atlas too, and that means the chance of losing two relics. And the queen herself is coming right at Atlas with her pet army. You need to make a decision, immediate decision."

Ironwood: "And I make a horrible one! I try to lift the entire Atlas into the atmosphere! If the Relic of Creation being removed, the entire city crash down, on top of Mantle! Everyone will die!"

EXRB: "Dude, this is present, not future, you '_**haven't**_' reach to the point to make the decision. Not yet."

Ironwood: "But I might still make it in the future, or possibly make it worse!" And he received a finger poking his chest.

EXRB: "That's why I am here to make sure you don't make that decision or anything worst. Breathe, you are panicking" He speaks calmly.

*inhale* *exhale*

…

…

…

EXRB: "Well, are you calm down now?"

Ironwood: "I still feel like s**t."

EXRB: "Nan, that is to be expected, I'll take that as you are somewhat stable then."

Ironwood: "And I plan to tell the entire Remnant about Salem, so we could be united together to end Grimm's terror once and for all.

That is just history repeat itself. I dunno should I change my name into James Irony? Cause that seems to fit my character now."

the general says nothing afterward.

EXRB: "*_sigh_* Welp, bud, this only between you and me, but ya have no idea what kind of s**tty days lies ahead for me, and you don't see me complaining. Cause that's utterly pointless."

Ironwood simply stares at EXRB.

EXRB: "Hey. It's true, problems won't go away if you choose to ignore it, like a inflate balloon, you push it, it will bounce back, as the same equal amount power you pushed. People can harm, but can people take harm?

Bud, I am going my extra ways to helping a man that I barely know, to the point that I even try to save his lover who's into a very deep end. And the said lover is placed with an alien curse that I don't know how to remove correctly.

And to top it all off, I am also going my extra way to help ya all dealing with your s**t so you can live a better life. I am basically trying to bare your world's burden on my shoulder.

If that isn't a s**tty day ahead, then what is a real s**tty day?"

Ironwood says nothing.

EXRB: "*_sigh_* Either way, we are done, for now, we'll continue this another time. Here." He finishes his word as he takes out another bottle of booze and another glass cup.

EXRB: "Now is time to relax. Because we both deserve it and need it, mostly you."

* * *

\- Back at Remnant, where time has been completely stopped. Beacon Academy, dorm room section.

* * *

?: "Let's see… dorm number: 203. I think this is the one." [3]

?: "So we just go in and take them out, right?"

?: "Yeah."

?: "Then we go to the vault and get the Relic?"

?: "That's the plan."

?: "Ummm..."

?: "What is it?"

?: "Shouldn't we go get the Relic first, cause you know, that thing is small and easy to carry… Because… that guy over there doesn't look easy to carry."

?: "Oh. I see the problem. Off to the vault first then!"

?: "Aye aye."

* * *

\- At Atlas, Schnee Mansion.

* * *

?: "Welp, this place certainly does feel like a prison."

?: "Telling me about that."

?: "I'll go get Mama Schnee, you go get the 7 drawf in one man."

?: "Ay yay."

?: "Although… I dunno why Master decide to get her, but not going to put her with them, what is he planning?"

?: "Bro, this is Master we are talking about here, there is no predict."

?: "Oh welp, guess we should start the jobs then."

* * *

\- At Atlas, Science research lab.

* * *

?: "So… this is the man we are here for."

?: "With the chair? I heard that he can't stand."

?: "I guess so."

?: "Well, Squad 4, have you got _Winter_?"

{"Just arrived, we'll start setting up the transfer right away."}

?: "Good, update us when you finished."

?: "Squad 3 & 7, have you got to the vault?"

{"Need a few more minutes, we still have to defuse all the trap and alert system, then we have to replace the entire power source if we want to get the Relic."}

?: "Understand, inform me when you get through the trap. And inform Master once you are going to get the relic, he'll handle the power source."

{"Roger."}

?: "I have a question."

?: "Speak."

?: "Can we also get Team FNKI? Ace-Ops? Maybe even Happy Huntresses?"

?: "... Your reason?"

?: "I dunno, maybe Master will change his mind too?"

?: "Unnnn not really? But I think Flint And Neon are possible. Ace and Happy? Doesn't seems remotely likely."

?: "Then-"

?: "Not now, we have mission."

?: "So we just let then stay here, motionless, lifeless? That's just cold."

?: "To be fair, the entire world is motionless and lifeless. And we are just here doing jobs."

?: "I think we could use more feelings on these things."

?: "Same, but that's not how the world works, now help me lifting this thing."

* * *

\- Back at EXRB's office

* * *

The general is inspecting a book EXRB gives him.

Ironwood: "Art of War by Sun Tzu?"

EXRB: "There is a very interesting story about this book, all the information written in it was 2500 years old from a world called Earth. From an era where communication like CCT is nothing but an empty and alien ideal, where reading is the privilege of noble, a primal era, kinda like your 4 Kingdoms before the Great War. Or possibly way earlier."

Ironwood: "2-2500?"

EXRB: "Yeah, For almost 1,500 years it was the lead text in an anthology of strategic, and even up to this day in that world, modern generals still view this as the best guideline book for war. It influenced not only the world's military thinking, but business tactics, legal strategy, lifestyles, and beyond."

Ironwood: "Is… is that so? That is a very impressive achievement."

EXRB: "Yeah, Despite the identity was never confirmed if this man ever exist, Sun Tzu is still considered one of history's finest military tacticians and analysts that world ever have, his teachings and strategies formed the basis of advanced military training for centuries to come. And I think you can learn a thing or two from him, or more."

Ironwood: "I see..."

EXRB: "One of the best line he ever said: _'The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.'_ Where you don't need to send out a single soldier. Unlike bringing your army all the way to Vale"

Ironwood: "That would be the idealist situation, but… *_sigh_* I don't think we can win this war without fighting, not when our enemy is craving for blood."

*Beep Beep*

EXRB: "?" "Excuse me." He takes out his phone and checks.

Upon reading the info on his phone, his expression changed to an annoyed one.

EXRB: "*_sigh_* Well, duty call, I'll have to leave."

Ironwood: "Should I leave then?"

EXRB: "You can leave when you feeling more calming and composed. Can't have you doing reaction if your mind is not clear. Either way, don't panic, it's really not going to help you. Take your time, James, cause you need it."

*snap* And with that he disappeared with a snap.

* * *

-Cinema Room, with the audience.

* * *

Roman: "So you telling me, who is the real one with problems here?"

The child was uncertain, they… can not find a point to retort back.

Qrow says nothing, as he knows better how the real line of Hunter work operates, gray area, lots of them. If these kids really want to become Huntsman, they have to accept this reality. Heros from bedtime stories or legends are just fantasy. As he learns that the hard way.

Summer & Taiyang want to step in, but find themselves agree with what the thief said.

Kali & Ghira feels angry toward the reality, but also sad that Blake witnesses the harassment and was unable to do anything. or… choose not to do anything.

Sienna look at Blake with bored, how irony, the little girl who talks about how she want to stand up for Faunus eats her word.

Ilia was angry, sad, and mostly… disappointed.

The other gray area or criminals just pay no mind or watches with a hidden smile.

Roman: "Let me give you kids a tip, consider it an act of my kindness: You really don't need to join a Huntsman school to tell people or the world that you are a coward."

Before the child can retort, a clap sound cut them off.

*Clap clap clap*

"Well said, although I wish this kind of conversation didn't happen this earlier. Had to stop my work and cut in to stop this from escalating." EXRB suddenly appears in front of them.

EXRB: "Although… before we start. Let's keep out the unnecessary elements. Temporary Ban." He points his fingers at two people.

And Adam and Tyrian disappeared from the room.

EXRB: "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them. Just sent them to the other room. Wouldn't want any extremely crazy option to judge us, would we? Now…"

EXRB: "I guess you kids are being unreasonable. Aren't you? Was kinda expect this to happen at some point."

Yang: "H-Hey! Who's side are you on!?"

EXRB: "Truth's side. And please don't demand me to pick side ever again, Miss Xiao Long. That is extremely rude." He answers without even look at Yang.

Weiss: "A-Are you trying to support this criminal?!"

EXRB: "That's a rather very rude assumption, Miss Schnee. I would refer Mr. Torchwick as… a realistic."

Nora: "But he is a bad guy! A meanie!"

EXRB: "Doesn't mean he is in wrong either. Don't even try to change the topic and attention, you know he is right."

Weiss: "He robbed Dust Store!"

Blake: "Disclaim Faunus!"

Yang: "Trying to kill us!"

Ruby: "He's a criminal!"

And EXRB just stare them blank.

EXRB: "And? Is that all the foot ground you have for this argument?"

Weiss: "What?"

EXRB: "What you just said about what Roman Torchwick did, was right, he is a criminal. But right now, I believe the topic is talking about you, what you kids did. Don't, try, to, alter, the attention.

If you really believe you were the right. Then, have any of you stop Cardin when he is pulling Miss Scalatina's bunny ear? Do you? Do you realize you DO have an option, and the power, to stop him? Right there?"

Yang: "Well… why would you think we didn't stop him." Although they did tell Cardin to buzz off from Velvet, but it was way later in the days after they start become friends with Team CFVY. At this point she is keeping a straight face and lying her way.

EXRB: "How disappointing. I specifically remember I did said before that I can see worlds, and I've seen your world, I've seen the past, present and the future of Remnant. I know what actually happened. None of you kids take any action when it first happens, and you let him continue doing that by do nothing. It was only when Mr. Arc finally stand up to the bully for himself, make sure he will never pick on any of his friends ever again, did Mr. Winchester lessen the action of being a prick." He speaks with a look of disappointment.

Again, his word received different reactions from everyone.

The child's attention was focus on the last part. none of them dare to say anything.

Coco could only use her arm to pulling Velvet for a hug. That was still a really hurtful past memory.

Some of them look at Jaune, those know what happens says nothing, and those don't know look at Jaune with different expression.

'Fearless leader stopped Cardin? I knew he was FEARLESS!'

'So that's why Cardin stop harassing Jaune.'

'Even someone like Jaune is braver than me… some freedom fighter you are, Blake.'

'Vomit boy? Didn't know he had it in him.'

But the adult's attention was focus on the first part.

'Again, so he knows what happens in the future, (we just need to ask if he can or can't share with us./ we just need to loop around for him to accidentally spill the word./ maybe I can find a way to force him to spill the beans.)'

EXRB: "More specifically, you all know you don't have to resort to violence to solve out the fuss, so why not step in? You all know it was not right."

Weiss: "We… just don't want to… … it's not our place to handle stuff like this."

EXRB: "S-N-O-R-T. Like you are one to talk, Team 'that I stick my nose to where it doesn't belong and trying to stop a criminal, when the professional tell us not to' How nice of you. Callout yourself already so I don't have to do the cringe."

Roman/Neo 'Ooh damn that's a burn. That's definitely a burn right there.'

EXRB: "Besides, do anyone of you report the information you find from your secret operation to any teacher? Any? NO, you didn't. You even lie about why you know they were operating in Mountain Glenn, you attempt to take a second-year mission when you are clearly not ready, if it wasn't Ozpin who close an eye and bend the rule for you, I believe you will still sneak to Mountain all by yourself. Then, if you die there, who's going to take the responsibility?"

Yang: "We didn't die and we stop the dust bomb train!"

EXRB: "A hole was blow in the edge of the city, Grimm did flood into the city, people got scared, some even end up being killed by it. As for you four, if it weren't for Miss. Schnee's Ice shield, I doubt you would come out mostly unharmed like a miracle, which you got really lucky. And I don't see that as stopped, not at all." The mention of causality stopped any counter the child had. But that doesn't mean they can't argue.

Weiss: "Why are you trying to deny the work we did!"

EXRB: "At which part, did I ever used any word that is denying your effort? No. I believe I simply pointed out the mistake you made along the way. But we are getting off-topic, so let's steer the wheel back."

EXRB: "Miss Nikos.' And Pyrrha flinched when her name is spoken by the man.

EXRB: "Back at that moment, I know you referring to them as: "Atrocious." You see them as nothing but a bunch of savages. And knowing what they do was not right."

And Pyrrha's heart skips a beat.

EXRB: "And that's where I really don't get it."

She felt her blood ran cold.

EXRB: "You, Pyrrha Nikos, are one of the most famous priorities in Remnant, your every action, will infect the action of those who are around you and admire you."

Pyrrha tightens her fist, her nails digging hard into her palm. She was shaking.

EXRB: "And since people really do admire you. Surely they will follow after your step if you make it clear you disclaim the action of racist. Wouldn't it? After all, you know-how… supported your fans were."

A small realization hits the child.

EXRB: "And then comes the part where I am left speechless. You didn't. You didn't do anything. None of you did. Pretty surprise considers you all know that Action speaks more than volume. Quite an unfortunate coincidence we have isn't it? A pretty bulls**ting one doesn't it?"

EXRB: "So… Miss Nikos, care to explain why you chose that you don't need to do anything?"

Pyrrha feels like her head can't lower anymore.

Pyrrha: "I... I… …. I am sorry..."

Tears slowly forming around her eyes.

Yang was filled with rage, her eyes didn't turn bloody red because their Semblances is still temporarily removed, but it didn't prevent her from almost seeing red: "What is your problem?!"

EXRB: "My problem? I simply don't understand why none of you feel like you should do something, I am trying to understand, and I am sorry to say I am failing."

Yang: "What, so you want me to grab Cardin by the crouch and tell him to f**k off?"

…

...

...

EXRB: "So you do know what option you have to make him stop back then."

Yang: "Excuse me?"

EXRB: "It is not a perfect option, but it **IS** an option you have, you just choose to not do it."

Yang: "Are you saying I should attacking him back them?"

EXRB: "I only say you have the option, whether you do it or not is up to you, you can't deny that. Beside…

You are literally the last person in this case to claim that you have rights"

Yang: "Excuse me?!"

EXRB: "On, June 2nd, a news was spread through the entire underworld crime network of Vale, the title is this, someone attacks the head bouncer of Vale, reason & intention unknown, but to the criminals, this sounds like a statement of some sort, someone want to make a name well known, the person might be a potential threat for the underworld."

And Yang finds her blood ran cold.

EXRB: "2 days of research later, it came to a clear to not only the background of this attacker, but those who are close to her, where they work, where they live, and the best time to ambush them for revenge, to make them disappear from the surface of the planet, forever."

Yang's eyes widen, and her legs start shaking.

EXRB: "The conclusion that the one who attacks is just a, I quote: 'dumb hothead Huntsman-In-Training teenager', a teenager this person is, but a potential threat in the future, who should be removed soon."

Summer immediately catches up the deal, the day that Yang act so recklessly.

EXRB: "But luckily for this attacker, her background is what keep the criminals from doing anything: 1. This person is going to attend Beacon, a student suddenly disappear is going to raise a problem. 2. This person's family is Huntsman, a father teaching in Huntsman academy, an uncle who is quite well known for being a badass, and her non-blood related sister is also a Huntsman-In-Training. Touching any of them is going to be a problem. 3. It was originally decided to take the little sister out first, to use her as bait, but then a day after it was learned that the said little sister is also coming to Beacon, 2 years ahead too. A priority student suddenly disappears. That is not worth the trouble."

The Rose & Xiao Long family immediately catch up on the idea, they were the ones in the match.

Summer, for her position, knows exactly what the god was talking about, and she was sad and angry that this is happening. But… she needs this, Yang needs to learn the consequence of her action.

Taiyang and Qrow look at Yang, she didn't do something as reckless as that, right?

Ruby was… confused, why does she feel that date was familiar?

EXRB: "But in the end, it seems this attacker is just someone who don't know what she was doing. As long as she doesn't pull the same move again, she won't be a problem. So, this attacker got lucky, really lucky I must say. Don't you agree? Mr. Xiong."

Junior: "*_Sign_* Yeah, blondie here got really lucky, dealing her would bring us more trouble than what it's worth for."

Milta/Melanie: "Which we call bulls**t."

Roman: "Woah woah woah hold on a second there, JJ, that's her? The one who trash your club? Man, talk about bad luck."

Junior: "Unfortunately for me, fortunately for you. Cause it happened right after you borrow my men."

Roman: "Hey, not my fault that I dodge a bullet there."

EXRB: "And I am not done here, I want you all process this, what happened, when an Auraless person taking hits from an Aura user? Cause I can't believe I have to imagine this."

"No..." Several people speak out the horror they just learn.

Yang: "T-they do have Aura! What are you talking about!"

EXRB: "Yes, they do have Aura, just enough to keep their life safe from you. How fortunately, cause if they don't, you will be sitting behind bars now with a charge of Third-degree Murder: Involuntary manslaughter, over probably 6 death at the least, 12 at the most. And this penalty is not even taking account of property destruction."

The worlds around Yang seems to crumble.

EXRB: "Congratulations, you almost become a murder that day. Just because they don't have the answer you want. You got, really, really lucky."

"Yang." And everyone's attention is focused on Ruby.

Ruby: "You didn't do that… right? That night you didn't attack that club. Right?"

Yang: "I-I..."

*Clap*

EXRB: "Let me spare everyone, including myself the trouble form this clusterf**k, cause this is starting to taking times and getting old. And I am actually getting annoyed by every second of it.

I'll cut off a lot of '_lecture_' and get straight to the point.

Why are we having this conversation?

Cause you kids are being hypocritical, against for anything '_**bad people**_' do or say, but did the same things yourself.

Before you speak, ask yourself: Does it really matter if everything you do have to be guns blazing or glorious? Does a day not going out with a bang kill you? Does being a '_**Hero**_' who beat up '_**bad guys**_' really matters?

…

…

I think it's pretty obvious you lot already know the answer. You just don't want to admit it.

But sorry kids, this isn't a dream, so it's time to wake the f**k up."

EXRB: "Nobody likes growing up, cause life of adults sucks, it's boring, it's dull, too much responsibility, too much rules to follow and uphold.

But understand this: 'In front of the world, all is equal, nothing can out value world, you CAN'T be bigger than the world.' Cause you are not the world's center, things don't circle around you.

It sucks, it truly is, but you have no choice but to accept it.

Cause when you deny life, life denies you. One way or another, same can be said for other things, rule, order, reality, etc.

And last, the concept of right & wrong didn't exist in the first place, it was you mortals who create it to control yourself."

The words find its way to brand itself into the child's mind.

Team RWBY was… at fault, they DID break a lot of rules with their action, they got lucky that they didn't receive consequence.

They really got lucky.

...

...

EXRB: "*_Sigh_* I supposed I did got carried away with my judgment. But my point still stands solid."

"Then what do you want us to do?"

The focus was turned to a girl who wears a black bow.

Blake was staring at EXRB, with a look of furious.

EXRB: "Parden? I don't think I understand what you mea-"

Blake: "**What the hell do you want! What do you want us to do! What exactly were you expect us to do!**" She jumps up from her seat.

Kali: "Dear-"

Blake: "No one was doing anything to try stop White Fang, the Police looked everywhere, but we found them in just a week! I didn't see anyone doing anything, who understand the threat they possessed, we did what any sane man would do, we act! And it was a good thing we did, who knows what damage they could do if they successfully deliver that bomb train! Or unleashed those stolen robots!"

...

...

...

EXRB: "Furesterate, isn't it?" He just looks at Blake with a look of pity.

Blake: "..."

EXRB: "You know you messed up there, so you trying to find an excuse here, but knowing very well that you'll just end up losing the argument?

You don't want any of those mistakes to happen, but surely you know you can let people who is more capable to handle it, right?

Do you not realize how much influence Ozpin had in Vale? How much of a fast friend Ozpin and the General is? With the information you have, and the resource they have, I am very sure they can handle the problem better than you young adults can.

And more importantly, Ozpin did ask if you know any information you can give the police or him, and you choose not to. So much about trusting people.

In the end, you didn't improve, you still stuck at square one."

Tears sliding down from Blake's eyes.

EXRB: "Yep, I know how that feels, been there before. It f**king sucks."

He takes out a handkerchief, handles it to Blake.

EXRB: "I understand you feel you were doing the right thing that time, I even understand how frustrated and angry you are with me, right now, standing right here and arguing the same point over and over and over. But I want you, and those who were participated, related, to understand the reason behind your action, the lack thereof. The mistake you made, how you can approach the problem differently, and what you can do _better_ at that time."

Blake slowly takes the handkerchief.

He takes out a few more handkerchief, handles it to those who are at the edge of tearing. They hesitate first, but accept.

EXRB: "Child, I am not humiliate you, as I am not even trying to." This word makes them flinched, again. Because he wasn't even trying to humiliate them.

Imaging the burns he could deliver if he actually tries.

EXRB: "And there is no point beating a dead horse. the only point I'm trying to make here, is that you don't try avoiding your mistake. Because you will never learn if you keep doing that, and it will only lead you to create a bigger mistake in the future.

The worse? You might die for your mistake.

The worst? Someone might die for your mistake.

The even worst? You might be the one who kills someone you loved with your mistake.

You got lucky, really lucky with those actions. No actual causality with the Paladin, and only two digital casualty in the train bomb."

Team RWBY couldn't raise their heads up, they know they messed up.

The same could be said for Sun and Neptune.

EXRB: "And sorry and not sorry, but do you know what you should do the next time you see people bully Faunus?"

Velvet: "Using violence just isn't right."

The God can only shake his head in disappointment when he heard this reason.

EXRB: "*_Sigh_* I can understand where you are going, Miss Scarlatina. However, I am sorry to inform you, there exist people, who wouldn't back away, unless you show them not to mess with you. I am not telling you to fight them, but you have to show your bullies that you are not to be mess with. You are something they shouldn't touch.

It's like elder Grimms, they try so hard to kill mankind, but they also understand if they kill one, more will come to hunt them for revenge. They know their power and chances.

So if a Grimm can learn such a lesson, why would you think that man can't learn?"

These word reminds Ruby the words from Pro-... Dr. Oobleck, back when they are at mountain Glenn.

_They learned when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And that Killing one human, will only bring more. _

EXRB: "So, can I at least get a confirmation from you that the next time you see someone trying to disclaim Faunus, you will at least finding the right people who have the right authority to handle the problem?"

The Huntsman-in-training nods their heads.

EXRB: "*_Sigh_* I supposed that's the best answer we can both ask for. Good. It seems there is still chances for you kids."

...

EXRB: "If there is one thing I learn from watching you human mortals. You need to be able to feel guilty before you learn redemption."

EXRB: "So tell me, do you feel guilty? About the mistake you make?"

...

EXRB: "I'll take your silence as a yes then. I suppose the reaction should be halt until you lot calmer down, take your time."

He turns his gaze to the more gray area audiences.

EXRB: "I really don't like doing this, but the situation has forced my hand, so be it if I must, if I catching any words or evidence that you mocking or further insult them for their mistake.

It won't just be a deal where a missing limb for forgiveness can solve."

The world suddenly loses its color, and Raven finds herself the only one being conscious and aware.

EXRB: "Especially you, if you dare to make any snarky comment when they are sorting this out with a certain academy professor."

Raven: "Is that a threat?" She keeps her cool, but under her mask, she was panicking. Why was she being targeted?

The man only gives a simple laugh, smiling as he returns the world it's color.

EXRB: "This is not a threat, but a promise. Trivia, report me if they dare push their luck."

**Trivia: Understood.**

EXRB: "You may all be my guest, but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate your evil."

With that, he teleports out of the room.

Then the door from the Pantry Room opens up.

Port: "Ho ho! Who wants some fresh-made tea? We have a lot of variation to choose from!"

Oobleck: "And Coffee too!"

They both hold a tray of teacups & mugs respectively.

...

They awkwardly look at the chubby old man and the hyper energy doc.

Port: "I'll take that silence as Juice then?"

Oobleck: "Milk and sugar? I won't judge."

…

...

Oobleck: "*Gasp* No alcohol for underage!"

…

...

...

Port: "Ummm? Is there something on my mustache?"

* * *

-after a quick catching up for the first group of returner.-

* * *

Ozpin: "I supposed we both adults and children own others apology. Mine especially."

Upon hearing this man speaking his thought, Raven understand why she received that 'promise'. She basically cursed in her mind, should've realized it in the first place.

Ruby: "Professor."

Ozpin: "Yes? Miss Rose?"

Ruby: "When you allow us to take the mission, what was your reason?"

Ozpin: "... *_Sigh_* I'll be honest, I don't know, perhaps I was desperate because I don't know how much time we still have before our enemy make their final move; perhaps I was making a gamble to see if our enemy will have any sort of reaction upon seeing Huntsman with a shadowing team investigate around, or perhaps I was simply not caring about the rule-breaking."

Team RWBY each share an expression of dishearting.

"But-"

They look up to meet Ozpin's eyes.

"I never have any doubt about your capability when I gave the permission back then."

Qrow: "But you still let them take an illegal task, Oz, and by that, it puts them in an avoidable risk."

He holds his hand to shut down Ruby. Yang herself was too guilty to say anything.

"I am not having those it's a good thing it happened talk. If that's what you are going to say. No.

And, firecracker."

Yang flinches as her nickname being called.

"As for your little adventure, we'll leave that for another time, right now I am only drunk enough to deal with one problem."

Facing Ozpin, Qrow start his analysis.

"Despite they actually end up prevent the damage from being a more serious one if this bomb plan goes out fully prepared. You stoop out of the line and did not act as a headmaster or a Huntsman should in the situation. You didn't make a horrible decision, but it's not a good one either. And it mostly can seriously damage your authority if the world learns about it."

Ozpin: "I am very aware of that."

Qrow: "But the most important part, it puts my nieces in danger, I don't care if I am a Huntsman and they being Huntsman-in-training. I never want to learn anything like this to happen to my family. Especially when they are risking their life without knowing what they are actually fighting." He looks to his brother in law, signing that it's his turn.

Taiyang: "Headmaster Ozpin." He hesitantly start.

Ozpin: "..."

Taiyang: "It has been a long time since we last met, hasn't it?"

Ozpin: "Yes, it certainly has been, Mr. Xiao Long."

Taiyang: "You know, when I think… no no no no no, What I think… wait… ummm...

*_Sigh_* Urgg damn it Qrow, must you stolen all my lines? I want to give him a piece of my mind too."

Qrow: "Not my fault you are unoriginal with words."

Taiyang: "Hey! I'll have you know I am the class clown for making people laughing their heads off!"

Qrow: "With your hellspawn chanting you torture us and called puns?"

Taiyang: "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, you know you like it."

Qrow: "Better not hold your breath, buddy."

Taiyang: "And that's why you are still single, why women's never like you, cause you are no fun."

...

...

Qrow: "Ouch, that one actually hurts."

Taiyang: "*_Sigh_* Sorry, that was uncalled for me, it's just all these information is keeping me on edge."

Kali: "You are not the only one. I'll say all of us who at least cares are on edge." She cast a very quick side glance at Sienna.

Summer: "Well, I guess it's my turn now, although I may not be around when these things happen, I have to say I am very disappointing, you teens acting reckless, you acting reckless (Point at Ozpin), but!"

Looking at her daughters, she gave both of them a hug.

"I forgive you, just promise you'll never act without thinking properly again, ok?"

Both Ruby & Yang nods with a small reply of _"yes."_

Summer: "Welp, guess it's your turn, Raven."

Looking left and right, Summer noticed that Raven is gone.

Qrow: "She just leave, without saying anything. Don't know why tho." He proceeds to chug his flask. Looks like Raven is being a pain in the ass again.

Why can't that woman just be simple for once?

Taiyang: "*_Sigh_* Honestly I don't know if it's a good thing to have her here. Raven isn't a bad person, but she can be… well, hard."

Summer: "Giving her some time, I am pretty sure she is simply not comfortable with this entire event. To suddenly be brought here and forced to sit together."

Qrow: "Hopefully it's just like you said."

Ghira: "Well, if it isn't bothering, allow us to have a say in this matter then, as our daughter is involved in this unfortunate event."

"Ahem, I am sure you are aware of who I am, Headmaster Ozpin."

Ozpin: "That would be correct, although, I suppose you would prefer if I refer you as Mr. Belladonna."

Ghira: "To be honest with you, I never care about titles, so let's get to the point. You know who my daughter is the moment she tries to apply your academy, right?"

Blake flinch at the word her father is using, there is no anger in it, but the way he speaks it is the same way when he is in rage, a calm rage, an emotion her father rarely use.

Ghira Belladonna, despite being a fully capable fighter, is known for being a pacifist.

So if someone or something can make him go angry, you know things is mostly going horribly.

Ozpin: "Yes, I did research and understand her background before she finally attending Beacon."

Ghira: "And you still accept her despite knowing that she is from a terrorist group?"

Kali: "Dear?"

Ghira: "I may not be part of White Fang anymore, but I will say this as many times as I have to. I create the White Fang as a group of a peaceful organization, not a bunch of butchers who kills people for the name of hate. No matter how much it hurts me, the White Fang have fallen."

Sienna: "Sadly you only see it that way. However, that way it may be, my method is working, Ghira."

Ghira: "But you can't deny you are only spreading hate, Sienna."

Sienna: "And I don't see how you come up with a better method to changing the situation of Faunus."

Ghira: "And for how long until your method stops working? You haven't won this war of freedom you declare either, for all we are aware, the conflict only ends up more and more fierce."

Sienna says nothing, only stare hole at her former leader.

...

Ghira: "Well then, Headmaster, please, tell me your reason for taking in my daughter."

Ozpin: "When I see Miss Belladonna's profile. I saw a lost soul, someone who has witnessed things beyond what her ages should, and was torn by it, anger, sadness, hatred… bloodlust."

They mostly flinch at the mention of bloodlust, mainly parents or family figure, no child should witness things like this.

Ozpin: "And I saw someone who deserves a better life, someone who has lost her way, someone who… need experience, for how to cope with her pain, and how to deal with her pain. Someone who needs… to find a goal she want to fight for, for herself."

"From what I saw, Miss Belladonna have been following for not hers, but other people's ideal, when she leaves the White Fang, I believe she probably no longer find herself agree with the ideal the White Fangs believed, perhaps against or hating it even. When she applied to Beacon, I believe she was seeking for an answer."

For some reason, Blake feels like nodding her head, to confirm Ozpin's assumption over her situation.

"And I believe Beacon could provide the answer she was seeking."

Sienna: "You believe you can teach her what's worth fighting for?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, I am just an old generation that is soon to stepping down, I believe the current generation could give her the answer, those who fight around her, the way how others truly react with the world could give her the answer she was looking for. I believe by seeing the side of the world she never saw from the White Fang's perspective can finally give her what she needs."

Port: "And I am proud to announce that Team RWBY is one among the first-year teams that were able to form a strong bond in the time of just a semester."

Oobleck: "Indeed, while I too was one being kept in the dark in that mission. The not knowing what is at stake was able to give me a better and unaffected judgment over their performance. And I too can proudly state that they are indeed supporting each other with what they individually lack. Separately, they are weak, but together, they are strong."

Hearing the praise from the professor makes the said team in questioning feel better, at least there is things they didn't mess up. But, they seriously need to work on a lot of things from now on.

Ghira simply closes his eyes and take in the words from the professor.

"Then… I supposed I can at ease then, now that I know my daughter is in good hands, with friends she can relay and count on."

He pats Blake's shoulder.

"I know you feel like it's your responsibility to stop White Fang from doing bad things, but you have to realize, a single man can't change the world just by himself. It's was-"

Kali: "Because he have someone who will always stay by his side and support him, watching his back so he won't end up doing reckless things, right?" She suddenly cut in, hugging Ghira and snuggling him, which makes the big man himself blush in embarrassment.

Ghira: "Umm, well… *Ahem* Yes, as your mother says, I didn't try to accomplish achieving Faunus rights by myself, I try to raise people's awareness, try to make people understand each other, gathering people who share my ideas, rather than focusing on carrying out the hate created by the old generation. (He shot Sienna a stern glare.) The old White Fang isn't just all me, no, it's the results of people standing side by side, fighting for what's right.."

Blake take in the word of her father, he was right, it was foolish of her to think she can fix this all by herself. What's more, her teammates, friends, are willing to lend a hand, stand by her side, fight with her, and it took her a long time to finally realize that.

Ghira: "So, team RWBY is it?"

Ruby: "Y-yes?"

Ghira: "I know this might be much to ask, but can I count on you to watch over the back of Blake? Make sure she doesn't do something reckless, and be her friend?"

Both Ruby, Weiss, and Yang look at each other, despite they say nothing, they all come to an agreement.

"Yes sir, we promise." "We will." "We promise we will stay by her side."

"Thank you." The Belladonna parents can't be more relieved to hear this answer.

Ghira then moves his gaze to Winter, who caught on the hint it is her turn.

Winter: "I guess now is my turn then."

Weiss visibly tense up, if there is anyone who she would never wish to disappoint, it's Winter, the only person she ever looked up.

The regrets that were already boiling in her stomach reaches a new suffocating uncomfortable.

Winter: "Well, I supposed I should simply tell you I am severely disappointed with you right now Weiss, do you have anything to say for yourself? Any justify?"

"...No."Weiss's reply is a fainted whine, like a kicked puppies, it hurts Winter, but as any reasonable adults, she can't let it slid away, no matter how much she wants.

Winter: "Nothing to say? Well then, why? Why did you decide to take part in the action, instead of being the reasonable one? This isn't what I remember you would behave. Not because it's unbecoming for a Schnee, because it's unbecoming for you, Weiss."

After a suffocating silence, Weiss finally speaks, or at least, attempt to speak, because of how faint her voice sounds.

"Because these is our fault."

Such a simple answer, yet it is one of the answers that Winter herself fears the most.

'Not this topic, anytime but now.' A faint thought pleads in the back of Winter's mind.

Winter: "Pardon?"

Weiss: "Because the SDC is not the same one grandpa created anymore! the SDC changed! Instead of creating benefits for everyone, it's everyone creating benefits for father! And for his glory only!"

Everyone simply focuses on the heiress, the students, teaches, & parents want to focus on what she want to say.

As for gray area, they don't care much, but Roman is paying attention, why? He simply enjoys this, people who ignore the problems all the time finally corner to the point that they have no choice but to facing the music, such thing always amuse him. This is better entertainment than the boring-ass jail in Iron-d**k's fleets.

Current members of White Fang is paying full attention too, Sienna lift both her Human and Faunus ears especially. What does this Schnee have to say for herself?

Weiss: "I… I've had my eyes opened, after seeing the reason why White Fang is doing all of these, I… "

Winter: "Weiss, you realize you are trying to do something that's out of your control-"

Weiss: "Then what action did you take? What did you do? You didn't do anything just like me! Like! … like mother…

I…

I…

I HATE IT! I hate when people shovel their problems on others! So they don't have to deal with that!"

And tears start dropping from her eyes, Weiss start sobbing.

"*sob* I just want to have a normal life, *sob* I just want to be happy… was that too much to ask?"

Ruby: "Weiss..."

**Trivia: I don't want to intervene topics like this: But such is life. things that is out of our control happen all the time. And usually you can only watch it in helplessness.**

Many lower their head, finding the word from the AI very bitter truth.

**Trivia: Such is life, unfair through most of the time.**

Winter: "I… I..." Winter tried, she really did, but she no longer knows what she should say.

"Winter, look at me… and tell me… father… father loves us."

Father loves us.

3 simple words.

But no matter how she tries, Winter can not find it in herself to say it.

Because she knew why, she knew exactly why.

Jacques never cares about them, he sees everyone as a simple step stone for his glory, even families.

It greatly sickens her.

That's why she leaves, why she gave up the title of heiress, making an open statement, join the army, so she would no longer be father's tool.

How she thought.

Yes, Jacques no longer had control over her, but that doesn't mean he is out of people to control, and so he moved his hand toward the next victim.

Weiss.

Winter finds her voice dies in her throat. She can't deny that the very reason she joined the military to escape her life, so she doesn't need to handle any of those burdens.

But instead, those burdens fall on Weiss.

*_Sigh_* Attention was focused on Sienna, who sigh out loud for everyone to hear.

"I never thought such day would ever come, a day where I actually feel sorry for a Schnee."

Ilia: "Lady Sienna?"

"Seriously. Just as you thought you know your enemy's mind, he did something that surprises you even more. I swear, that man's indifferent holds no bound judging the ways this conversation is going." She pinches her brows tiredly.

Kali: "Sienna?"

"Just what kind of monster sees their own blood as tools for his own interests? And no, Schnee, I am not pitying you. I am simply spit your father.

And I guess after this, I don't hate you as much as I used to I supposed. Now that I knowing you are innocent in the action of SDC."

Ilia: "Leader Sienna?"

Sienna: "I am not saying I am forgiving the Schnee, their sin of not doing anything still exist, but I am not going to continue lash on them blindly."

Many blinked in surprise, Ghira especially.

Sienna never was this understanding, she never let go of her grudge, what changed?

"And that is why, I am making a proposal, the White Fang will cease the attack on SDC forever, if you hold onto your promise to change the SDC back to where it was." And just like that, the jaw of them hits the floor.

"What?!" It was coming from Kali. Being the most expressed one.

"Wha…?" Ghira finds his ability to talk stop function for a second.

Wha.. What just happened?

Sienna: "I am simply asking for a chance to talk things out. I am… willing to making peace… for once… I mean it." She summons all her energy to force the word out of the last part.

Oum, this is way harder than she imaged in her head.

After being showing the future, Sienna been thinking, what's going to happen if Taurus takes over the Fang?

Probably turning into a slaughterhouse. Which is something she actually doesn't want.

But now comes the question, how is she going to change that?

If by the word from this god. She is slowly losing her place and influence, hence that's why Taurus was able to have his man working with humans and overthrow her in the first place.

Even if she decided to take down Taurus when they return, she can imagine him will not go down without a fight, and to be completely honest.

Taurus fight like a monster.

That damn brat got talent, real talent.

A dame shame he only want to use it for killing.

So she might not have a success rate of taking down Taurus and his follower, this situation means she needs helps, and as much as she hates.

She have to admit she can't win this fight alone.

Welp, she does kinda have a god who looks like he is willing to lend a hand.

But for how long?

It's better if she can gather herself some help in the long run too.

**Trivia: One person may not be able to make the change, but… with the help of others, they might.**

**Understanding, that is what let people start making the world better, because they understand the need of others, and working on that goal together.**

The AI cut in with its word of wise, hoping to defuse the tension.

Sienna: "Well, like the AI says." There is no much she can add, she is taking a huge risk.

Winter: "That… that's-" And a hand cuts her off from finish her word.

It was Weiss' hand.

She is now looking at Sienna with utter seriousness.

"Did you mean it?"

Weiss was taking the propose, she was willing to making peace with the White Fang.

"Weiss, you can't be seriou-" Multiple lings made from energy surround Winter, and then...

*Shing*

Winter was sealed in a Pink-Purple crystal.

Weiss: "*Gasp*! Winter!" She immediately rushes to the crystal, worrying about the safety of her sister.

**Trivia: Huh? :/**

Summer: "W-what's happening?"

**Trivia: Worries not, she was just sealed away from this conversation, she can't move or say anything, but she can still hear the world around her, just unable to do any effect to the world. Wasn't expect this to activate this earlier.**

Weiss: "W-why?"

**Trivia: The only way I can think of is because Master is giving her a yellow card of warning, remember that Master does not allow any comment of hate under this roof, you can call out people's foolishness, but call out people for unreason hate? You are in big trouble. **

**She probably want to say something that's… well, at least one-side comment if at the minimum, and it's probably hurtful words for the White Fang, like accusing them for being terrorist and can't be trusted, and should be put behind bar.**

And the crystal flashed.

**Trivia: Yep, definitely hurtful word if the crystal flashed. It means my guess was right. Because the crystal reacts to her deny emotion.**

**Seems someone is carrying grudges cause by misleading hate.**

Ilia cast an angry look at the in-crystal Winter.

Sienna: "Hump, no matter, this means nothing, back to the matter from earlier." Hump, seems like not all the real Schnee are redeemable.

What a shame, but at least this means she got one more person to hate, and the said person can't do anything now.

Perfect.

"Well? What's the verdict? Young Schnee? Let's seat down and solve this peacefully?"

"I… "

The door of the room suddenly opened, and two odd-looking robots enters the room.

The two robots being a short one and a tall one.

They both had interesting design choice, their color scheme is black and white, well white mostly, Their main body being geometric shape (The short one being sphere, the tall one being ellipsoid), they both had mechanic arms and leg that was built like human arms & leg structure, delicate and functional. The short one's limb being bulky, and the tall one being slim. Their face being the one artificial eye that's on their main body. The short one with a blue eye, the tall one with an orange eye.

**Trivia: Ahh, ATLAS and P-Body, I take that you two are here for the assigned job? [3]**

The short robot give the screen a thumb up, and speaks in low-tone gibberish.

The tall robot point at Winter, speaks in high-pitch gibberish too.

**Trivia: Yeah, this order from Master just arrived, please take Miss Winter Schnee, to the isolated zone. Until she learns her lesson, she will not be released from her prison.**

The two robots give the screen a salute, the move to the crystal, starting to lift it up.

"W-w-w-wait! What are you DOING to my sister!"

**Trivia: Worry not Miss Schnee, they are just going to move your sister to a place where she can cool down and stop acting like a prideful prick. **

"W-wa… HEY! Don't call my sister that!"

**Trivia: Not me, it was Master who said that, here, all written here.**

**Dear Trivia**

**I see that Miss Prideful Prick is being a prick by attempt to speaking hurtful words, please call ATLAS and P-Body to come by and pick her up to Isolate Zone.**

**Orders from your master: EXRB**

**P.S: I don't care who is against the idea, do it or I'll do it myself.**

**Trivia: Yeah, sorry about that, we ain't got rooms for arguing.**

Weiss: "You… you are not going to hurt Winter? Right?"

**Trivia: No, by Master's order, we are just going to isolate her until she start being reasonable.**

And with that, Weiss says nothing afterward.

The two robot lifts the crystaled Winter out of the room to somewhere, without anyone having a problem at it.

Roman: "Welp… that's... a thing." This is start to getting very unnerving, saying something wrong, and you'll be immediately punished… or humiliated…

the most problematic part being they have no idea what is the red flag words.

To be fair, he wasn't even sure, hell, none of them were sure.

This reaction stuff is not funny anymore.

Qrow: "A robot named ATLAS? Serious? of all the name, it was named that?"

**Trivia: Yeah, and also another separate note sent by Master.**

**It says: With infinity words, comes with infinity coincidence. Deal with it, Mr. Branwen, or buzz off. I don't care.**

Qrow: "Urggg, fine." He just opens up his flask and chug it down.

Weiss walks up to Sienna, who is still waiting for her answer.

Sienna says nothing, but in truth, she was sweating crazy under her skin.

"Miss Sienna Khan." Weiss start.

"I take that you have your answer then?"

…

…

…

"N-no."

"Excuse me?"

"N-no no no no! Don't take it wrong! It's just… just… *inhale*

I need some time to think about your proposal."

Many watch them intensely. The same could be said for themselves.

"I want to give you a right answer, not just an answer, a RIGHT answer to both Faunus, and Human relationships improve. I-I can't give you the answer now, but I promise, I'll give you my best answer! Please! Just… give me some time to think about it!" Weiss give Sienna a 90-degree bow down. Apology that she does not have the answer right now.

…

…

…

"*_Sigh_* I supposed that is for the best, it was kind unthoughtful for me to demand an answer right this instant, I'll wait, but.

I expec… no, I wish the next time when you come up to me, you will have an answer in mind, can you promised that?"

"Y-yes. I promised."

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

\- Sometime later...

* * *

Glynda: "*Ahem* As fortune as how things turn out, this entire deal isn't something a slap on the wrist can solve."

Team RWBY flinched again by the tone Professor Goodwitch use.

Glynda: "But, I supposed you all have taken enough guilt at this point, our host have handled this very well I must say. Besides, making more punishment won't help or solve anything, so I'll drop this and not held accountable.

However, I expect this to be the last rackless action you take as an in-training-Huntsman. Can you promise us?"

Team RWBY nods their heads.

Glynda moves her gaze to the current present member of SSSN. Suffice to say they know what they need to do.

Sun: "It won't happen again Ma'am!"

Neptune: "We promise!"

Glynda can only sigh in relief, at least that takes care of it.

* * *

\- Sometimes much more later...

* * *

The Grimm Queen and her subordinate retune, and Salem herself immediately picks up the air is different.

Salem: "Hmm? What's with all these negative emotions? Does something happens while I am away?"

Since Cinder's disguise is still working, she can't do the explaining, and so it falls onto Hazel. And… poor him, he is literally the last person aside from his colleagues who want to do jobs like this: explain drama plot.

'What a mess' He thinks in his head.

Hazel: "Well, your grace. It's... a bit of a long story..."

And thus Hazel trying his best to describe what happened, while carefully to not use any word that might be mocking or insulting, and making it very clear to Salem that they are not allowed to comment anything regarding these… miserable problem.

Although the Grimm Queen does not care at all.

Looking at her minions, she notices one isn't present.

Salem: "Hmm? Where is Callows?"

Hazel: "About that..."

Suddenly Adam & Tyrian were dumped right back at their seat.

But

They are cover in Ribbons, Sequins, and Confetties, with a party hat that says: I have extreme options.

Tyrian: "What just happened?" Confusion was written all on his face.

**Trivia: Huh? Ribbon, Sequin, and Confetti? That's a new one. : l**

Sun: "New one? What do you mean?"

**Trivia: I… dunno, this is the first time I see Master doing this.**

"JUST BE GLAD THAT I DIDN'T USE FLEX GLUE AND GLITTER!" And there is their host's voice, coming out of nowhere.

**Trivia: Huh, that's pretty generous from him.**

Nora: "What is flex glue?"

**Trivia: The strongest glue product in all known universe, you know… why don't I show you something to get your mind somewhere?**

* * *

[1] [2]: Consider that some of the RWBY characters is taking inspiration from actual books, I was like why not use actual quote then?

[3]: Yeah yeah yeah, this is the part where I actually convinced I am crazy, be prepared for at least 10 OC from future.

[4]: Yeah yeah yeah, it's ATLAS & P-Body from Portal 2. they are part of my servant group.


	14. React shorts 1 (Flex it On)

Reaction Shorts 1.

Flex it On

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the characters in this story except my OC,

**RWBY** belongs to their rightful owner, **Rooster Teeth**,

**all Flex Seal products and Commercials** belongs to **Swift Response **and** Flex Seal ****TM**

* * *

"Talking." "_Whispering._" *Noise*

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

**Bold text as screens.**

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

After the dual-screen system offer it's suggestion, the good people of Remnant decide that maybe it is for the best, perhaps what they need now is taking their mind off the heavy topic that kinda hunts the children.

The gray area people? Whatever.

The bad guy? Why would you even ask?

The dual-screen system boot up the videos it need.

**Trivia: without further ado, let's start the video.**

* * *

**FLEX TAPE® Commercial**

* * *

**The first thing they see is a blackboard getting water poured on it, making the transparent liquid spreading everywhere, while the upper-right corner of the screen have a Logo that says: Flex Seal (And tiny words that says: Strong Rubberized Waterproof Tape. Not that they can see it, it was small.)**

**Then merging from the center of the screen, a logo gradually zoom in.**

**Flex Seal**

**Strong Rubberized **

**Waterproof Tape**

Taiyang: "Wait… is this a product commercial?"

Summer: "Flex Seal?"

Glynda: "Strong Rubberized-"

Ozpin: "-Waterproof Tape?"

**Trivia: This is, by far, one of the most well-known and popular products among Master's society. Coming from the universe known as Flex World.**

Emerald: "Flex World?"

Roman: "A waterproof tape? You joking? We have that stuff on Remnant."

**Trivia: Doubting? This is no ordinary waterproof tape. You'll change your mind once you saw what it can do and the rest of other products.**

Mercury: "Yeah right, what can a tiny tape do?"

**Trivia: Ohhh ho ho, you will be surprised. :)**

Unknown to everyone, Neptune feels like he is seeing a new light of the world. Here is a hint: it has something to do with fear.

**A spokesman was then shown on the screen, he was a slightly chubby middle-aged man, dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans with a black belt and brown sneaker. He looks like every other normal human on Remnant, if anything, his appearance tells them he is not a fighter like Huntsman, more of a normal citizen.**

**But overall, he gives off an energetic personality and a friendly feeling.**

**Trivia: That, my friend, is the legend known as Phil Swift, the god of Flex World, the man who created a powerful element that was known as 'The Flex'.**

Ren: "He is a god too?"

Roman/Coco: "Doesn't look like one to me." Both flamboyantshare a quick glance at others, then decide to shrug it off.

Ilia: "He seems… like a normal human."

Coco: "And he dressed like a normal human citizen."

**Trivia: Phil is the kind that was content with a normal look, nothing flashy, nothing showy, he's the kind that cares more about creating. A creator.**

Oobleck: "Interesting."

Ozpin and Salem say nothing, but in their mind, they are thinking about how different their life would be if the Brothers is more of this kind of gods.

"**Hi my name is Phil Swift here for Flex Tape. The super-strong waterproof tape!" As the man finishes his sentence, he slaps the black tape in his palm hard on the giant glass tube that is leaking water with a big hole beside him. **

***SLAM* And just like that, completely emphasize by the slow-motion, the leak is stopped by the black tape that blocks-off the hole.**

Somehow, maybe it's the way it was shown got some people intriguing with it. Now they want to find more about this Flex Tape.

As for the others? Maybe after they learn more.

All except one.

Emerald: "Super-strong, rights… come on, this is commercial, they likely are just exaggerating how powerful their product is so people buy it then get fraud."

Mercury: "Shush, I can't hear what he is saying with your blabbing."

Emerald gives him a look of: Are you for real?!

**Phil: "That can instantly patch, bond, seal, and repair." He happily introduces the usage Flex Tape is for, and is having a hearty smile the whole time.**

Ruby: "He seems like a really nice person." Many agree with her, Phil does seems like a nice guy.

**The scene then changes to different examples as Phil continues on the explaining of Flex Tape.**

**Phil: "Flex Tape is no ordinary tape, it's triple-thick adhesive virtually welds itself to the surface, instantly stopping the toughest leak." An example of a water sink leaking being patched.**

"**Leaking pipes can cause major damage, but Flex Tape grips on tight and bonds instantly." Another example of leaking pipes being patched.**

Taiyang: "You know… this tape might comes handy if we ever get leaks in the house."

Qrow: "You already buying it?"

Taiyang: "Hey, changing a pipe is not cheap you know. Plus, why call the plumber when you can do it yourself." After the earlier humiliation of his fixing skill, Tai comes into a new resolution: He will become good at fixing stuff, he refuses to admit this defeat.

"**Plus, Flex Tape's powerful adhesive is so strong-" Phil speaks as he places the tape in his hand in the transparent glass tank, and the tape sticks on while it's underwater.**

"**-it even works underwater."**

Neptune: "Cool." Ideas began forming in his brain. Maybe his longtime wish can finally become true. Become waterproof.

Ozpin: "So the adhesive works underwater? I don't think Remnant have a product like this." They do have waterproof tape, but those don't work underwater.

Coco: "Sure it is useful, but it just ruins the looks if you patch stuff with tapes." Like, come on, if you use tape to patch stuff, you can spot it from miles away.

**Trivia: There is a transparent version Flex Tape, we'll get to that.**

Coco: "Huh? Then ok I guess."

"**Now you can repair leaks in pools and spas without draining them."**

Some of the audiences is being convinced by the usefulness of Flex Tape already.

"**Flex Tape is perfect for Marines, Campers, and RVs."**

And now they are even more sold.

**The screen change back to Phil.**

"**Flex tape is super strong, once it's on, it holds on tight." Phil speaks while casually lifting a 45 LB iron plate with only a Flex Tape bond on one side. With a tiny warning that says: May not bond to some surface.**

Sun gives a whist upon seeing the tape was able to hold off without splitting in two.

Neptune: "Okey, that is like… very impressive."

Yang: "Woah, seriously? This is not fake?"

**Trivia: Of course not, this is all real, that tape is that strong.**

Tyrian: "Makes you wonder how painful it is when you removing it from the mouth, ha hahah! Probably rips the flesh off!"

Everyone (Includes Salem), give Tyrian a look of disgusting.

'What is his problem?' 'Why do I recruited him in the first place?'

"**And for emergency auto repair, Flex Tape keeps its grip. Even in the toughest conditions." An example of car bumper being held in place by a single tape of Flex Tape while driving on rugged road while it's raining.**

Taiyang is sold at this point.

***Thunderstrike noise* *Tree cruising noise***

"**Big storm can cause big damage,-" The screen showed a broken ceiling caused by a fallen tree branch.**

"**-but Flex Tape comes super-wide, so you can easily patch large holes." And how easily the hole was patched with Flex Tape applying on top of the hole. (Noted: 12-inch wide tape shown.)**

Raven: "Hmmm, this might actually be useful to the tribe, repairing ceiling would be so much easier with this."

Qrow takes a double check, was his stick up in the ass no-nonsense sister actually buying this product?

Emerald: "Are you guys actually buying what he said?"

Mercury: "Hey, if it works, it works."

**Trivia: Then you are going to like what comes next, the real power Flex Tape has.**

**The screen once again change back to Phil, but this time he is wearing a goggle, and gloves, a power saw in his hand, and some metallic thing by his side.**

**Phil: "To show you the power of Flex Tape-"**

***Sawing noise***

**And the camera move it's angel, showing a boat fallen in clean half, following with Phil facing the screen with a big smile.**

"**-I saw this boat in half!"**

All of them blink their eyes.

Oscar: "What… does a boat have to do with this?"

Yang: "Wait, is he going to..."

**Trivia: Yes.**

**Phil: "And repair it with only Flex Tape." (Noted: 12-inch wide Flex Tape used on both inside and outside of boat.)**

Qrow: "Hold it, he did not just tape that boat back."

Oobleck: "I believe he was not joking."

Weiss: "There is no way a tape can bond and hold a boat back!"

Mercury: "Wanna bet on it?"

Emerald: "5 lines they use a fake video."

Mercury: "Deal."

**Then the scene changes to the ocean, where Phil is plotting a boat on full speed. "Not only does Flex Tape's powerful adhesive hold the boat together, but it creates a super-strong watertight seal, so the inside is completely dry!"**

Mercury: "You were saying?" He smugly taking his lines.

Emerald: "Piss off."

"**Yeee! Doggy!" Phil is having a lifetime it seems.**

Nora: "I want one."

Ren: "And where would we put that?"

Nora: "Silly, we have a parking lot in the school ground."

Ren: "You parking a boat in the parking lot?"

Nora: "Hmmm… yeah."

The stoic green ninja looks at the Headmaster & Headmistress, the former one shrug, and the latter one facepalm.

Ren simply sighs in defeat.

Jaune: "Ummm, shouldn't we... have a saying in this?" In which he gesturing Pyrrha, who nervously waves.

"**Just cut, peel, stick 'n' seal."**

**Phil: "Imagine everything you can do, with the power of Flex Tape." As he speaks, the screen shows a list of stuff Flex Tape can be used in.**

**Home repair**

**Boat ● Marine**

**Automotive**

**RV ● Camper**

**Outdoor Gear**

**Construction**

**DIY Project**

**So Much More!**

**The commercial ends.**

* * *

Raven: "Hmmm, is there anything this tape can't fix?"

**Trivia: Broken Marriage.**

Qrow/Roman/Mercury "Pfffffffffff! *Snort*" They can't surpass their laugh, this is spot on for their humor, as they all laugh uncontrollably.

Qrow: "Oh s**t Tai, *Snort* I am sorry, I just can't! *Snort* It's too funny for me! *Snort* Sorry!"

Tia: "Uh hun." He is not mad, but he is definitely not amused. Marriage joke is still a sore spot for him.

Neo: "Seriously?" She gave her father figure? a look of deadpan.

Roman: "Ahhh ha. My humor is pretty dark, Neo, I won't even deny that."

Neo: "Whatever." She can only give an eye roll.

Raven: "You are saying that on purpose, didn't you?" Her eyes is twitching.

**Trivia: Mayyyyyybe? **

Unknown to all of them, the two cursed people is taking fully offensive from that comment.

Ozpin: "So… is that all?" Surpass his displeased, he asked.

**Trivia: No, there is more products. We'll continue on with Flex Tape Clear.**

* * *

**FLEX TAPE® Clear and Gray Commercial**

* * *

"**Hi Phil Swift for Flex Tape Clear. The super-strong waterproof tape that's **_**clearly**_** the best way to patch, bond, seal & repair!" Our man Phil once again, demonstration the usage of our new product: Flex Tape Clear. **

**But this time he gently patches the leaks of a water tank unlike the last time, and thanks to the transparent tape, there is no trace of tape from afar.**

Yang: "Get it, _Clearly_ the best way?"

She and her father share a high five.

Many groan at the pun.

"**Flex Tape's triple-thick adhesive instantly bond to the surface, stopping the toughest leak, while remaining virtually invisible."**

"**Plus, Flex Tape is so strong-" Phil again with another glass water tank, and a tape in hand.**

**Phil: "It even works underwater!"**

Nora: "It even works underwater!"

Many give Nora a funny look.

Nora: "What? I can't help myself, it just sounds fun to say it together."

"**Now you can repair pools and spas with a clear watertight seal,-" Another scene with Flex Tape Clear patch a crack of a pool.**

"**-and even make quick repairs without changing the looks of your beautiful surfaces." And a tape patch the shell of a wooden shelf. **

More and more people is starting to like Phil's products, it sure is very handy.

"**Now it's easy to fix rips and tears. Plus, Flex Tape Clear holds on tight, even when wet."**

"**Flex Tape Clear is perfect for emergency auto repair and lets light pass right through."**

"**Boats, Campers, Trailers & RVs, now everything in plain sight can be sealed watertight."**

**The scene changed back to Phil once again, and this time he is wearing a welding mask, gloves, a welding torch in his hand.**

**And right beside him, is another boat.**

"**To show you the power of Flex Tape Clear."**

Yang is laughing. "Again?" What crazy attempt is he gonna do?

***Welding noise* *Metal clunk noise***

"**I cut a giant hole in another boat!"**

Sun: "Dude! No way!"

**Trivia: Way.**

"**And repair it with only Flex Tape Clear." (Side note: ONLY Flex Tape Clear used to seal bottom of the boat!)**

Neptune: "Only one side? Bruh, that's wild."

**The scene changes to another ocean, with Phil driving the boat.**

"**Not only does Flex Tape Clear's powerful adhesive keep all the water out of the boat!"**

"**But even in shark-infested waters." (Side note: No sharks were harmed during the filming of this commercial)**

**Flex Tape Clear is holding it strong.**

Jaune/Sun/Neptune: "Wow."

Nora: "Awesome!"

Penny: "Astonish!"

Weiss: "Shark-infested water..."

Emerald: "This… is… bulls**t."

**Phil: "It creates a super-strong watertight barrier that seals out the elements, and you could see right through!"**

**The next scene is Phil driving the boat at full speed, the boat jumps up and down with the waves, and the tape is still holding it strong.**

"**And even in the most extreme conditions, Flex Tape Clear can take a pounding and holds on tight!"**

Yang: "So… how much force is that tape taking?"

Penny: "If we taking accounts of the depths of the water, the wave cycle, the terrain currently under the water, and also the moving force and the reaction force, then-"

Yang: "Ummmm no offensive, Penny, but I think we would prefer a simpler answer."

Penny: "Oh, then probably somewhere between 180 - 250 kg." **(AN: I know nothing about physical science, this is just all me bulls**ting, I might be horribly wrong on this. DO Call me out if I am wrong please.)**

Sun: "K, that is impressive."

**Phil: "I think I'm gonna need a bigger boat. Waa Hoooo! Guys? Hello? Where'd everybody go?" The screen zooms out to show he is passing through a beautiful coast.**

Velvet: "That place is beautiful! The water is so clean!"

Coco: "Where is that place?"

**Trivia: On a planet called Earth, and in a place called Bahamas, a country that consists of a chain of islands, it's a beautiful place.**

Summer: "Must be a nice place."

**And the commercial ends.**

* * *

**Trivia: Ok, loads the next commercial.**

* * *

**Flex Shot® Commercial**

* * *

**The screen starts with an old cannon fire it's shots.**

Oobleck immediately focuses on the screen, that's a very ancient model of cannon!

Ruby focus on the screen too, outdated or not, a weapon is a weapon, and she never saw this kind of cannon. Ohhhh, so that's how old model cannon fire looks like?

**The logo of the produce zooms out from the center of the screen.**

**Flex Shot**

**Thick Rubber**

**Adhesive Sealant**

**Phil: "Flex shot, from Flex Seal."**

Ozpin nods his head in approval. "That certainly is a very unique way to catch the attention of the watcher."

Kali: "Although… why would they show a cannon firing?"

Junior: "Probably catching watcher's attention, or he has done something crazy this time too."

**Phil: "Hi Phil Swift here, this is Flex Shot, the easy way to caulk, bond, and seal virtually everything." He immediately shows how to use Flex Shot to seal the gap between the wall and the kitchen table.**

"**And it's so easy to use, simply push the trigger to make quick repairs. with pinpoint accuracy.**

**Flex Shot's thick rubber formula fills huge cracks and holes, making everything completely waterproof.**

**And it's mildew-resistant, making it perfect for kitchens and baths." (Side note: white & almond mildew resistant when cured.)**

"**Water gushes out of this huge hole, but after it seals with Flex Shot, there is absolutely no leaks. Just a quick shot gives you a perfect bead that last up to 30 years."**

Taiyang: "Damn."

Ghira: "So far, his product is very impressive I must say."

**Trivia: Yeah, so is his method of showing the power.**

Glynda: "Method?"

**The scene changed to an open field, with Phil standing next to an old model cannon, the fuse in his hand.**

**Phil: "To show you the incredible strength of Flex Shot."**

Mercury: "Bro. No way."

Oobleck: "By Monty!"

**Trivia: Oh yes. :)**

"**I'm gonna blast huge holes through the bottom of that boat with this giant cannon! Ready?"**

***Boom***

"DUDE!" "AWESOME!" "WHAT!"

The teenagers were clearly amazed by this turn of plot. They were not expecting a commercial to be like this.

The same could be said for the adults as well. Dr. Oobleck especially.

**And just like that, the cannonball fly pass through the air, smash right through the bottom of the boat.**

**The screen showing the moment in slow motion, the iron ball tears through the bottom of the metal boat.**

**What? you were expecting it to be just one shot?**

**Wrong.**

**He is firing it multiple times!**

***Boom***

***Boom***

***Boom***

***Boom***

Sun: "Dude, this is like the best commercial I ever watched."

Mercury: "Count me in, this s**t is awesome."

**Phil: "Holy [Beep], Look at all this damage!" He wasn't exaggerating, there is like, 5 giant holes on the bottom of the boat.**

Junior: "And he is going to repair with only Flex Shot?"

**Trivia: Yep :p**

"**And we're gonna repair it only using Flex Shot!" (Noted: Multiple coats used over several days)**

**And the screen change to Phil sitting in the boat, on a lake, with swans swimming around. The boat is floating just fine.**

Roman: "Man, this stuff is really holding it together."

"**Flex Shot sealed every hole. Imagine what you could do with the power of Flex Shot."**

**And the commercial ends.**

* * *

Cinder: "Is that all?" Not that she is against, but… this kind of stuff is not what she is used to, and the level of bizarre is kind of scaring her.

**Trivia: Nope, we are not done, it gets better. :D**

Nora: "Show us the next one, show us the next one!"

**Trivia: Next commercial, coming right up.**

* * *

**Flex Seal® Liquid**

* * *

**Phil: "Hi Phil Swift here for Flex Seal, the easy way to coat, seal and stop leak fast." As Phil speaks, he shows us a colander that's been coat with Flex Seal, essentially making it a bowl. **

Weiss: "That's a colander, it's supposed to leak."

Roman: "Yeah no s**t Ice princess, because he is showing us how that product makes things that are supposed to leaks stop leaking."

Ruby: "Hey! be nice."

Roman: "Not my problem your friend is a party pooper, Red."

Ruby: "You take that back meanie! Weiss is not a party pooper, right guys?" She looks at her friends.

No one dares to meet their eyes with Ruby.

Weiss can only shrink in her seats. Guess that's another point she needs to work with.

"**And now there's Flex Seal Liquid, the super thick Rubber you could pour right into cracks, to stop water dead in its tracks." And he pours a can of Flex Seal Liquid into a rock with a big crack.**

"**You could brush or roll large areas for a watertight seal. Even dip all your tools for a tough no-slip grip."**

Kali: "Sounds useful, but seems condition-based." When you think about it, there is not many tools you can dip into Flex Seal Liquid.

"**Flex Seal starts out as a thick liquid, and turns into a super-strong flexible rubber. Dip PVC pipes or downspouts, to create a watertight seal that lasts for years.**

**This rubberized coating prevents rust and corrosion. **

**In extreme heat or cold, Flex Seal keeps its hold." It shows Flex Seal Liquid showing no affected under heating sun-ray or freezing blizzard.**

"**Unlike thin paints, Flex Seal Liquid is super thick." A comparison of normal paint and Flex Seal Liquid is shown, the paint immediately leaks through the strainer while Flex Seal Liquid stays on top.**

"**And creates a flexible barrier that's completely waterproof."**

**Phil: "It's like a handyman in a can!"**

"**Flex Seal Liquid is safe around plants and animals, so we use it to seal this fish pond. Now any project, big or small, with Flex Seal, you can do 'em all."**

**The screen change back to Phil again, with something beside him.**

Qrow: "I am sensing some Deja' Vu."

**Phil: "To show you the incredible sealing power of Flex Seal Liquid, We made this entire airboat out of screen." (Side note: Entire hull made with screen)**

Qrow: "Yep, Deja' Vu."

Coco: "What is with him and boats?"

**Trivia: I dunno, but it is funny.**

"**And covered it in Flex Seal Liquid."He grabs a paint roller and start applying Flex Seal Liquid on the strainer.**

**The screen changed, and Phil is on the boat, zooming around on a swamp.**

"**After a day on the water! Flying through Alligator infested swamps, Flex Seal's watertight barrier takes a beating, stay strong and flexible." (Side note: Multiple coats used.)**

**Phil: "And the inside is completely dry! Yahoo!"**

Nora: "That one looks fun too!"

"**Brush, roll, dip, or pour. Imagine everything you could do, with the power of Flex Seal Liquid."**

**Words quickly scroll through beside Phil.**

**Foundation Cracks**

**Basement Leaks**

**Shower & Baths**

**Pipes & Gutters**

**Cars & Trucks**

**Campers & RVs**

**Hobbies & Projects**

**And with that, the video ends.**

* * *

Mercury: "Man, is there anything else that is awesome?" He asks the dual-screen system.

**Trivia: Knowing you, there is one product you will like, it's is call Slick Fix. The commercial itself is pretty tame compare to the ones I show, so I'll just cut to the deal, it prevents metals joints from rusty and squeaking. While keeping anything from attaching dirt or sticky stuff.**

Mercury: "I'll buy 6 cans!" He immediately digs out his wallet.

**Trivia: That'll be 48 Lines.**

Mercury: "Deal." His lines disappear in his hand.

And a few seconds later, a box of 6 Slick Fix was dropped in his lap.

Emerald: "You do realize your legs is not prosthetics anymore, right?"

Mercury: "But I can make myself metal boots for weapon still, genius."

Emerald: "I hate you."

Mercury: "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Ruby herself is planning on buying a huge supply of Slick Fix, Crescent Rose would certainly need a nice coating of barrier that blocks off filthy stain for a long time.

**Trivia: While we are on it, there is also products for clothes instead of tools, the Block Out, the spray that forming a waterproof barrier that blocks off elements that could cause stains. And the stuff Block Out is made of won't damage expensive materials, keeping fashions as clean, dry and new. **

Coco: "I'll buy 40 boxes!" She digs out her wallet.

Roman: "I'll buy 10 crates!" He digs out several wallets of his, yes, _**his**_ wallets.

Such action makes others back off a step or two.

Meanwhile Emerald is thinking how to pickpocket these two's wallets.

As for Glynda, she have one question. 'Why does Torchwick have his wallets on him?' Didn't they detain his belongings?

**Trivia: With the amount, your order might take some time, yours especially, Mr. Torchwick.**

Coco: "Worth it."

Velvet: "*_Sigh_*"

Neo: "Really now? Roman."

Roman: "Come on, you know it's a fine investment, you won't need to wash your outfit if you ever got dirty from the work."

Nero: "Hmmm, fair enough I guess."

Oobleck: "A simple spray that is effective enough to keep out wet elements?"

**Trivia: Powerful enough to make tissue become anti-water.**

Neptune: "Wow."

**Trivia: Let's keep on with another commercial.**

* * *

**FLEX GLUE® Commercial**

* * *

**Starting off with a dark screen, dem light comes in with a Logo slowly merging.**

***Dramatic music***

**Flex Glue**

**Strong Rubberized**

**Waterproof Adhesive**

**The Legend, Phil Swift shows up once again.**

**Phil: "Hi Phil Swift here for Flex Glue, the super-strong rubberized glue." Again with his opening phrase, while adding the Flex Glue paste on a brick.**

"**Flex Glue's powerful adhesive, with an amazing instant grab, it locks into place, and it holds on tight." And bond that brick on another brick, and another.**

Taiyang: "Man, usually repeating lines would get boring and overused, but he somehow making it work like a charm." Several people nod in agreement.

"**Even this heavy brick, is gonna stick." Phil happily put another Flex Glued brick under a door frame, and the brick instantly sticks in place.**

Ozpin: "Impressive as still."

"**And out pro formula has even more instant grab.-" He moves on to a concrete block, which has been glued.**

"**-So you can tackle the biggest job." And bond the concrete block to another concrete block. "For everything you do." And lift the two-block in air.**

Jaune: "Man, this really isn't no ordinary glue."

"**With Flex Glue you don't need screws or nails, Making it perfect for all types of repair." (side notes: In some cases bracing may be needed.)**

Junior 'Maybe I should buy some of this, could save me some lines for repairs.'

"**Not only does Flex Glue have amazing instant grab. But it actually gets stronger over time,-" Phil bond a woodblock with another woodblock, and then the camera zooms out to show something incredible.**

**It was a pole with 11 dumbbells at each side, chained to the same woodblocks bond like the one he just demonstrates, and a weight calculator chained on the top.**

**And a controller lower down to Phil's hand.**

Taiyang: "Hold on, is he seriously going to-"

"**And once it reaches its maximum strength, Flex Glue can easily lift over 1000lbs." With a push of a button, the chain goes up, lifting the extremely heavy dumbbells up to the air, and the Flex Glue seal between the woodblocks holds on tight. (Side note: Reaches Maximum Strength After 7 Day Dry Time)**

Almost all teenagers woah in amaze, and most of the adults.

Weiss: "Wha- but- how-" She is completely lost, such thing is not against science, but the way it was showed looks just impossible.

"**Indoor and outdoor projects, virtually any materials in all conditions. Wood, glass, tile, and metal." The video quickly demonstrates a bricklaying, showing how effective this way it is compared to using cement, it instantly completely the job, and you don't have to worry about rain anymore.**

"**Flex Glue is so strong," Scene change to another water tank, with one brick in the tank, another one in Phil's hand, glued with Flex Glue. And Phil, as expected, bond the two bricks together, underwater. **

**Phil: "It even works underwater!"**

Ruby/Nora/Penny: "It even works underwater!"

Ruby: "You are right, it was so much fun to say!"

Penny: "I agree!"

Glynda: "I must say, as insignificant as the appearance is, it is an incredible invention."

Ozpin/Oobleck/Port: "Agree."

"**So you can apply Flex Glue underwater, and it even dries underwater. This rubberized adhesive is UV resistant and totally waterproof!"**

Sienna blinks several times just like others. "Well, color me impressed, I didn't expect the glue to dry while making contact with water." To be fair, none of them were.

**The scene change to Phil, this time, he was plotting a bulldozer, with the blade holding a pile of metals and pipes.**

Roman: "There he is again, with his crazy attempts."

"**To show you the power of Flex Glue!" He lift up the blade, and dump all the metal parts on the floor.**

***Metal clank noise***

**Phil: "We took all these metal parts, and Flex Glued them together," (Side note: Metal Sleeves, Tubing and Panels Bonded Using ONLY FLEX GLUE!)**

"**And build the Flex Glue Monster 4x4!" He changed to a racer outfit, sitting in the newly build monster car.**

Ilia: "He build a car together with only glue."

Emerald: "This is bulls**t. There is no way-"

"**Slamming into giant logs and rocks! Flex Glue's powerful bond withstands the shocks, and holds this beast together!"**

**Phil is driving the car around, having a lifetime. "YEEE~ HAAWWWW!"**

***engine roaring noise***

"**Hahahahaha!"**

Emerald and Weiss had their eyes twitching. The former with the reason that Mercury is enjoying this, the latter with the absurdity.

Sun: "Dude, that truck is awesome!"

Mercury: "I want one!"

Nora: "I need one!"

**Trivia: Master have one replica in the garage. **

Nora: "Can I drive it?!"

**Trivia: Sure, but we need to see your license card first.**

Nora: "Ummm… you see… I never-"

**Trivia: Then No.**

Nora: "Oh come on!" She pout.

Mercury: "Well, time to start get that license then, does this place have Driver Training Institute."

**Trivia: No, but I know where you can get one.**

In Roman's mind, one hypothesis forming. 'If that Paladin was built with this glue, maybe blondie's punch really won't stand a chance.'

"**Now any project, big or small, with Flex Glue, you can do 'em all!"**

**And the commercial ends.**

* * *

Cinder: "Well, how many more commercial we still have?" She has no problem with these commercials, to be totally fair, she just can't find the use of it in her plan or nearby future.

Besides, using glue or tape to achieve world domination?

That sounds like a total joke.

**Trivia: Three more, then we're done.**

Taiyang: "They really make a lot of products didn't they?"

**Trivia: Yeah, I take off a few commercials that is tame compare to the one you just saw, but Phil's first crazy attempt replaces the bottom of a boat with a plexiglass, drill 100 holes on it, then patched it with Flex Seal.**

Yang: "What with him and boat? Seriously."

**Trivia: Dunno, but it's fun, so who cares? Anyway, since I mention Flex Seal, load up the 'sub' commercial.**

* * *

**Flex Seal® Colors "Sub" Commercial**

* * *

**Phil can be seen stand beside a convert belt, with cans and cans of Flex Seal spray can, but each bunch have different color scheme. Blue, red, yellow, green, gray, orange, brown.**

"**Hi Phil Swift here for Flex Seal Colors, the colorful way to coat, seal and stop leaks fast."**

Summer: "They make color version of the waterproof spray?"

**Trivia: You know about those street art made with spray paint? Yeah, this product was made for this market, for it dries quicker, waterproof, and mold-proof.**

Ruby: "So he is going to paint street art?"

**Trivia: In a way, yes.**

"**Flex Seal Color have the same sealing power as the original, now in vibrant colors, that can transform and protect virtually anything" Examples of furniture being coating with Flex Seal Color was being shown.**

"**Unlike paints, Flex Seal Colors' thick liquid dries to a watertight, flexible, rubberized coating. Just a quick shot fills cracks and holes, stopping the toughest leaks while remaining completely flexible."**

"**It's actually liquid rubber, in bold, beautiful colors. Ideal for arts and crafts, sealing outdoor decorative items, even projects and hobbies."**

"**Forget thin, runny spray paints, Flex Seal's thick rubberized formula covers fast, in just one pass." A comparison video of normal spray paint and Flex Seal Color was showing, and Flex Seal Color come superior.**

**Once again, time for Phil's crazy attempts, it was showing him standing next to an old rusty truck.**

"**To show you the incredible strength of Flex Seal, we took this old pick up truck,-"**

Neptune: "Wait what?"

"**-coated in Flex Seal colors, and turned it into the Flex Seal Submarine." (Side note: Flex Seal. Flex Shot & other materials used to create submarine. Do Not Attempt.) Yep, the truck is painted with a new coat of waterproof bright colors.**

...

...

Hazel: "Did he seriously just turn a car into a submarine... "

Ruby/Jaune/Oscar: "Wow."

Qrow: "Are you certain he didn't have some loosen screw around his… you know, brain?"

**Trivia: In all honesty, you tell me you never done something crazy.**

Qrow: "Fair points." Yeah… one word: skirt. Although he was being set up.

At least he got the last laugh in that.

"**Red, blue and green, it's the coolest sub you'll ever seen! And the inside is completely dry!" Yep, there is no leak.**

"**Full speed ahead! Hey! What are you looking at?" A turtle casually swim pass by.**

**Scene change back to the production line.**

"**We seal everything you see here, imagine what you could do with Flex Seal Colors!"**

**Commercial ends.**

* * *

**Trivia: moving on**

* * *

**Flex Glue® Clear Commercial**

* * *

**Phil: "Hi Phil Swift here for Flex Glue Clear, the crystal clear rubberized glue with amazing instant grab, it locks into place, and it holds on tight." Phil apply Flex Glue Clear on a plastic board, and then bond it on the glass table, and lift it up.**

Sienna: "Instantly bond as the other."

"**Ordinary glue are thin and runny, but Flex Glue Clear is super thick, it clings to the surface, and, it virtually disappeared." And the next scene showing a perspective angle, the transparent glue allows anyone to see through the glass it was bond on. Showing the Flex Glue Clear logo that was underneath it.**

"**So now, no matter what you glue. you can see right through." Another piece of glass bond with glue being applied on the glass in front of Phil, and the camera can see right through.**

Glynda: "Impressive as ever."

"**The incredible power of Flex Glue Clear is perfect for places that are always on display."**

Junior 'Maybe I should made a few purchases for this.' He thinks.

"**This clear adhesive is mildew resistant and never shrink, won't run or drip and virtually disappeared."**

"**Now you can make all types of repairs that are in plain sight without changing the look of your beautiful surfaces."**

**Scene change to Phil again, and he dips the Flex Glue Clear underwater.**

"**Flex Glue Clear's Hi-tech formula won't wash away, and it even works underwater."**

"**So you can apply Flex Glue Clear underwater and it even dries underwater!" An example of gluing tile underwater was shown.**

**The scene change back to Phil, wearing helmet, goggles, thick gloves, and a mallet in his hand.**

Qrow: "Oh joy, what crazy attempt is he going to do this time?"

**Phil: "Nobody would be crazy enough to build a boat out of glass!" (Side note: Dangerous Demonstration DO NOT ATTEMPT)**

**And he smash the glass with a swing, the glass shattered in a beautiful web shape in slow motion.**

***Glass brake noise***

"**But I would!"**

...

...

...

Summer: "Excuse me, Trivia, but..."

**Trivia: Yes?**

Summer: "Are all gods like EXRB or Mr. Swift? You know… these… ummm..."

**Trivia: If by what you mean: crazy attempts and achievement, then yes, but actually no. You see, when you & all the others have all the power in your hands, you would try to be different, so you would do things that nobody ever done before.**

Roman: "Building a boat out of glass, not in a million years have I ever thought of that."

Ozpin/Salem 'So am I.'

"**Using these heavy glass panels, and only the incredible strength of Flex Glue Clear." (Bracing was used during construction of glass boat.)**

"**Not only does Flex Glue's powerful adhesive hold the entire glass boat together. but it's incredible formula is virtually invisible so you could see right through!" (Side note: Glass boat made with ONLY tempered glass panels and Flex Glue Clear, DO NOT ATTEMPT) This time Phil with his new boat is on another beautiful ocean, coral reef can be seen underneath him.**

"Wow." Many were touched by the beautiful scenery that was shown to them.

Summer: "Where is that place this time?"

**Trivia: Looe Key, a coral reef located within Florida Keys National Marine Sanctuary. While this may not be much, but Master does have a section of beautiful scenery build for watch. I can show you guys later.**

Kali: "Then we might take your offer. Thank you."

**Trivia: Not a problem.**

"**Wow! Look at all these beautiful colors! Now that's Flex-tastic! Woo Hoo!" Phil stands up on the boat, proudly declare this new success.**

"**Get Flex Glue Clear, or any of the Flex Family products at Flex Seal Product. com." Scene change back to the studio, a series of Flex products being shown on the screen. Flex Glue Clear, Flex Seal liquid, Flex Seal, Flex Shot, Flex Glue white, and Flex Tape.**

**The commercial ends.**

* * *

Oobleck: "So the next one is the last commercial?"

**Trivia: And also the latest new commercial. Loading right up.**

* * *

**Flex Paste™ Commercial**

* * *

"**Hi Phil Swift here for Flex Paste, the incredible rubberized paste." Our Lord, our Prometheus, Phil shows up, with a bucket of Flex Paste white and a trowel in hands.**

Neptune: "Paste? alright, show me what you got."

"**Right out of the tub, Flex Paste is super-thick." *Clang noise* Phil sticks the trowel to a wood panel. "It clings to the surface! And-" Phil grab a single hand axe, chopping a hole on the wood panel, and seal it with the Flex Paste on the trowel. "It instantly fills gaps and holes."**

**Phil then moves on to another table, with another bucket of Flex Paste black. Grabbing the trowel, Phil applies the Flex Paste to a wood block with a groove carved on it, with glass panel making it an Anatomy look. "Flex Paste penetrates deep into hard-to-reach areas."**

Ghira: "So this one is straight up used for fill gaps and hole."

**Moving on to a box filled with FLex Paste, Phil uses a trowel to wipe it. "You can spread it, shape it to take on just about any form." Showing that Flex Paste is shapeable.**

**Use the paste he scrapes up, Phil applies the Flex Paste on a surface of different materials: Brick, Metal, Wood, Glass, and Rock. "Use Flex Paste on wood, metal, all types of surfaces."**

"**Once it dry, it turns into this.-" Phil grab a dried Flex Paste film, pull it to showing the flexible of it. "-a strong flexible rubber, it expands and contracts"**

Jaune: "So it's basically a protecting barrier."

**Scene change again, Phil is wearing goggles again, and a chainsaw is beside him. A set of barrels and one that is cut half to serve as a tub set nearby.**

Roman: "There he goes again with crazy attempt."

**Trivia: Actually, this one is a normal showcase.**

Roman: "Wait what?"

**Phil: "Flex Paste is top stuff." He grabs the chainsaw. *Chainsaw noise* He looked at the camera with a nod.**

**And stab the chainsaw into the barrel with waters, create a leak hole. "Ha ha ha ha!"**

**Put down the chainsaw, Phil speaks. "Now that's a lot of damage!"**

"**But with Flex Paste.-" Grab a trowel, Phil applies Flex Paste on the hole he sawed, stop the leak. "-you can create a watertight seal."**

Ghira: "That's very overkilling to making a point." Many nods with him.

"**Flex Paste rubberized coating is UV, chemical and mildew resistant, in extreme heat, driving rain, or freezing cold, FLex Paste keeps it's hold."**

Sun: "Hmmm… I wonder, can these be used as a protection coat on Bullheads?"

Many thought about it, and surprisingly, they decided: sure, why not?

"**Flex Paste is perfect for projects." An example of making a landscape model for toy train was showed. **

This immediately gave Oobleck idea, maybe he could use this to create a tiny version of the kingdom's landscape! This surely could help the students have better understanding about some event's play out.

And also, it would be nice if it makes them pay more attention.

"**Craft and hobbies, shape it, mold it, or paint it with any color. With Flex Paste, you can create about just anything you can imagine."**

Yep, the Doctor needs to try this method, if it can inspire the new generation to be interesting about history.

"**And when insects and rodents are getting into your home, use Flex Paste to seal up large hole to keep those unwanted pest out."**

Port: "THAT'S IT, I'LL BUY YOUR ENTIRE STOCK!" He jumps up from his seat and Lines, credits cards in hand already.

…

…

As I don't need to explain, you can guess what most people is reacting to his sudden behave.

Glynda simply being the only one who facepalming, and muttering a very faint: "Not this again.".

…

Oobleck: "Peter, don't you think you're over-reacting?"

Port: "Nonsense! with this paste, we can make sure Beacon is a completely rodent-free environment for our students!"

...

…

Yang: _"Does Professor Port afraid of mouse?"_ She whispers to her friends. Which, none of them had any idea about.

Summer: "Oh yeah! Peter is afraid of a small cute mouse." She giggles, remembering the times in class where Port jump high up in the air upon seeing a mouse in front of him, while screaming like a girl, completely unfitting for his character.

And the following next 2 weeks, Port's classroom and outside hallway is filled with mouse traps, and himself is having a can of Rodent repellent at his side. Which also, following with Glynda constantly trying to tell the man to chill down.

Port: "*Ahem* Miss. Rose, I'll have you know those evil creatures not only eating our food supply, invade our personal area, biting on our personal stuff, leaving their stinky marks everywhere, while spreading deadly disease around!"

Qrow: "Yeah, almost forgot Pete is afraid of anything rodent related."

Port: "JUST LOOK AT THOSE MUTATIONS, COMPLETELY UNNATURAL WITH THOSE HAIRLESS TAIL! UNNATURAL HAIRLESS TAIL!"

Sun: _"If this is how he reacts, then I'll hate to know what he might do if there is mouse-based Grimm."_

"Un-huh" His friends agree with him.

"**Flex Paste's advanced formula won't dissolve or wash away, and it even works underwater!" Yep, you know the drill.**

Pyrrha: "Are all products they made waterproof?"

**Trivia: It's a running theme.**

"**So you can apply Flex Paste underwater, and it even dries underwater!"**

"**And once Flex Paste dries, it turns into a strong flexible rubber."**

**Trivia: And most products is rubber too.**

"**Strom can flood and destroy your home." An example of stormy day, where water flooding up, leaking into basement.**

"**But you can push Flex Paste deep into wet surfaces, and hard-to-reach area, now it's easy to seal up windows and doors to help prevent flood damage."**

**The scene change, coming up with a close shot of chicken.**

Most of them tilted their head.

"What?"

**A chicken nest is set up in front of the screen, and Phil walking into the scene.**

"**To show you the power of Flex Paste." He grab the edge of the net, and tear it down.**

"**I took this chicken wire! Woow!" (Side note: No chickens were harmed during the making of this commercial.) **

***Chicken noise***

Weiss: "I… have several question."

**Trivia: Don't worry, it'll be answered right now.**

"**Bent, shaped, and molded it, then cover it with only Flex Paste." **

Sun: "Wait, is he going to..."

Neptune: "Bro..."

**Scene change, we now back on the water bois, and Phil has something to say.**

"**And created, the world's first Flex Paste rubber boat!"**

Roman: "And now he made an entire boat out of his product. What's next? Creating a life form using this element?"

**Trivia: Actually, one particular fellow godman tried that before… it didn't ends well for him.**

Sienna: "Do we want to know what happens?"

**Trivia: He fused himself with Flex, and achieve a new level of perfect waterproof. And dare I quote: "Just let me die, just let me die! Let me die in peace! I am PERFECT! I am TOO PERFECT! This is what you get when you trying to play god! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" [1]**

Ilia: "That sounds… horrible?"

Neo: "Should we be glad you only use described not showing visual image of what actually happened?"

**Trivia: Probably. And the reason of horrible is because he has become perfect; His Blood is Flex Liquid; His skin is Flex Spray & Flex Tape; His muscles are Flex Shot & Flex Paste; and the rest is Flex Seal. He has ascended Mortality. Finally realized the Hell he willingly committed himself to, all the wishes is to go back...**

Qrow: "Poor guy?" Your entire body turning into flexible rubber?

…

Yeah, that's pretty horrible.

**Trivia: Don't worry, Phil change him back. Can't have his customer unsatisfied with his product.**

Jaune: "That's… good?"

Neptune was kinda glad he didn't act recklessly back there, that was exactly what he was planning to do. Fuse with this Flex element.

Now that he thinks about it, waterproof clothes were enough for his need.

Still, doesn't change the fact that his fear of water sucks.

"**Not only does Flex Paste seal up every hole in chicken wire, but it creates a strong watertight barrier that bents and stay flexible, and the inside is completely dry! Cocko du-lu-do!"**

"**You can get Flex Paste, and the entire Flex Seal family products at Flex Seal. com." And a new member joins the Flex Seal.**

**The commercial ends.**

* * *

**Trivia: So… what d' ya think?**

Ozpin: "Certainly interesting. As odd as it is." His friends, students nod with him.

Ruby: "Sooooooooo, what now?"

Surprisingly, everyone all come to the same conclusion for her question: shrug.

"Did I miss something?" They turn their to the source of the voice, and find Ironwood enter the room.

Qrow: "Where did you go?"

Ironwood: "The library, find some good books to read." It was a lie, but then again, it was a promise he made with the god, for now he'll just have to wait and see how this play out.

looking left and right, Ironwood notice something isn't right.

"Where is specialist Schnee?"

Qrow: "Welp, about that Jimmy..."

And suddenly Winter was dumped back in her seat. With some crystal still attached to her.

Qrow: "Well, there she is."

* * *

\- Somewhere in EXRB's dimension.

* * *

*Thud* the sound of people being drop-in.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Hmmm?"

"Hmmm? Oh my, where am I?"

"Wellcome! newcomers, allow me to introduce myself."

* * *

I'll be honest, I had a blast writing this chapter, cause I get to MEMEing. And also, who doesn't love some good 'o' Jontron MEMEs?

As for the next meme material, all I can think currently is Old Spice body wash commercial by Terry Crews. Those are certainly some next level wild shit.

Starting from now on, if some chapter gets too heavy topic and depress, I'll put these react shorts in between.

And these reaction short is mostly lighthearted or comedy, or just purely MEME.

If you got MEME idea, leave a review, make your suggestion. Might give me ideas.

But then again, I make no promise to do your idea or request, I only listen to your idea.

And also, the world is still in a crazy time, wherever you are, stay safe.

* * *

[1] If you don't know what this is about, go watch Jontron's video: Waterproofing my life with Flex Tape. Most MEME reference I put in this chapter is coming from this video.

And also, subscribe Jontron that dude is awesome.


	15. React 5 (Megaman X)

React 5. (Megaman X)

* * *

I **DO NOT** own any of the characters in this story except my OC,

**RWBY** belongs to their rightful owner & creator: **Rooster Teeth**,

**Megaman X** belongs to **Capcom**,

and so as all the other video games franchises that are going to appearing in this story with their rightful owner.

* * *

"Talking." "_Whispering._" *Noise*

'Thinking.'

'_Telepathy._'

(Author note.)

**Bold text as screens.**

{Talking through device.}

[Technology text.]

* * *

**The story has now officially hitting the category of M rate, cause this chapter contains death.**

**also, 200 favorites babyyyyyyyy.**

**Thanks for you guy's support.**

* * *

**36,400 words**, all for just a Video game novelization.

Help me.

Wake me up from this nightmare. (_Can't wake up!_)

_**SAVE MEEEEEEEE!**_

* * *

Oooookay, review Q/A

**GXY-2013:** Transformer... I'll consider it, but this doesn't mean I'll do it.

**Thatguy0101:** Metal Gear, I'll consider it too, gameplay are the hardest part to deal with.

**davidomega59:** Darksider 3, I'll consider it too. And also, you leave the review of suggest Darksider 2, that I'll also consider.

**dirtervo:** Gurren Lagann, bro, you joking? This shit is one of the most impressive amine I ever saw, thanks to my brother being a big fan. I'll try, But I am not sure if I can really bring out the awesomeness of the work.

guest (chapter11): Haven't we seen you leaving the same comment before? ? ? ? and also at the other react fic review section? ? ? ? **Your suggestion is considered**,** I CAN'T give you a yes or no**, please don't try to push your luck, don't make me delete your review to clean space.

guest (chapter8): Yeah, I know I goofed up very hard at the beginning, and I am not combining those chapter into one, **I am leaving those there as a reminder of how shitty I am at the beginning.**

**yaelvaladezluna**: The final battle of godzilla king of the monsters? I think someone did that one in their fic, can't remember which one.

**SndWv3** **sup3r10r**: Transformers Devastation, I'll consider too.

**VNThangDCD: **Touhou, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Neptunia and/or Anime? Touhou and Neptunia I'll consider, but no to Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. I just don't like those action shows.

**Ichika4594:** Ultraman tiga fight Gatanazoa? Wha- Ok, now I am curious? How many of you guys who is fan of RWBY is also fan of these action movie: Ultraman, Kamen Rider & Super Sentai, like what? whenever I go, at any react fic, I always saw people request these shows or movies. What?

And also, no. Sorry.

guest (chapter11): hyperdimension neptunia, oh don't you worry, fourth wall is in danger. not now tho.

**Anthony Galupo:** fire emblem three houses. Sure, I mean? why not? I'll consider it, although... got any route suggestion?

guest (chapter1): Yes, yes my boi, criticism me, tell me how shitty I am, cause I am not removing those evidence of how shitty I was when I began writing fic. You are a chad, cause you criticism me unlike the other.

**Lucario765GWrites:** Assassination Classroom, I'll consider it, I mean, I write this react fit to let RWBY cast see stuff they never saw, Octopus looking alien? sure why not?

**GXY-2013**: Shovel Knight, then maybe maybe ARMS, and then Super Smash Brothers series? My boi, there is an actual plot of why I have Galeem and Dharkon services as servent to me, we'll get to that point. As for ARMS, I mean, sure. I'll consider it, but the gameplay is going to be a nightmare.

As for horror game... Slender: The Arrival, Penumbra, Amnesia, Blair Witch, Zombi, and Outlast. Well, I have Dead Rising in mind, but that is because of it's dark comedy/horror type. And apparently, **OnyxHellStone75** have a fic he's doing horror stuff react, maybe you'll have better luck to suggest him.

**Peng nin**: Luigi Mansion3? Bruh, I am gonna do the whole trilogy.

**Felipe1402XZA**: Megaman X8? The X series react will eventually get to that time period.

**Kyledude788:** Kingdom Hearts? Boi, just by thinking the scale this series contains gives me headache, but sure I guess? ? ? I am torturing myself. And also, apparently one talented writer who goes by **m****rbj24** is currently doing the whole Kingdom Hearts in his react fic. Although his is multiverse.

**PrototypeJ**: Yeah, wish me good luck, I really need it.

**GXY-2013**: Yeah, no worries, the reason I don't do horror games or movies is because I might be the one that ends up having nightmare, but these fiction characters won't. I am such a wimp.

But.

I plan to show them something that's scarier than Grimm.

Humanity

I'll show them how bad humanity can get in the worst situation.

Kim Possible, Totally Spies and Martin Mystery. Wow you really have some good Idea, I'll consider that, Kin Possible mainly, I think this one could work.

**Super Heavy Weapon Guy**: legend of Zelda. It'll happen, very soon, cause it's the next big world we are going to react. But I am not telling you guys which game.

**BagusJoy**: Prince of Egypt, I think I need to get my hands on that movie first. Never watched it, so I can't say.

**Mark56**: Sorry, I am not doing any of the Fate series.

**Corba Fang**: Sorry, Naruto never hit with me, and surprisingly no one ask me Jojo till now, Jojo I think was possible, Stands have some similarity to Aura and Semblance.

guest (chapter12): Rayman 3? Well, I'll consider about it. Wacky stuff is a to go I guess.

Shadow120XLR: No, I am not doing Kamen Rider.

**Damn Daniel**: I see what you did there with your name. buddy. You got quite a battle scene list here, I'll consider about it, may not do all, and no promise to any of you guys.

**Ichika4594: **vanquish game, I'll think about it, FPS game was never my likeness, and writing this gameplay is going to be very hard, I might not do it.

guest (chapter12): Smash Bros Ultimate. It's going to happen, someday, but not now.

**wastlander226**: 我也很意外會在這裡看到台灣人。

**Big G**: Hollow Knight is a to go.

**Felipe1402XZA**: Wait, you mean some sort of YT video? Cause I've looked up, and I found none. I have no idea what you are talking.

And sorry, no the day of sigma from the PSP remake. That'll contradictory and conflict with my fic plan.

**AquamarineTheBlueSea**: Legend of Zelda is a go, Code Vine I'll think about it.

guest (chapter10): Huh? A theme react? now that's new, haven't seen people doing this, mainly people will choose song, not theme without lyric, no I am afraid.

That's because we will do Snatcher chapter of A Hat in Time in the future.

guest (chapter13): Xcom, Xcom2, I... don't think I'll be able to do this one.

guest (chapter13): hazbin hotel and helluva boss. K, sure, I'll consider it.

guest (chapter1): Warhammer 40k. I've said before I won't do this one, sorry.

**deku62802**: sword art online and gun gale online? Errrrr, no, I am afraid.

**CodeTalker69**: Glad you like my fic so far. And worry not, I am not that invincible at all, I, EXRB actually do have a weakness, but that's for the plot in future.

And yes, I plan to react the classic Megaman series.

**keybladelight**: Kingdom Heart 3. Damn it, it's people like you who have so much love that even other can feel the love from just your word that makes me feel like a horrible person, cause I can't say no. Sigh... I can't promise this, I'll react to KH series, but I can't guarantee you the Keyblade war.

**faightan gaims**: Yeah, I'll just leave those chapters there as a forever hunting evidence of how bad I am at first.

**chimamire: **Kingsman? You know, when people suggest the movie, do they meaning the whole movie? I am not doing the entire move if that's what you're suggesting.

**The Afraid**: legend of the Bionicle? No, I won't do it, I... I don't have a reasonable reason, but I don't like this stuff, it creeps me out. what the hell is wrong with me?! It's LEGO for fuck sake!

Okey, now the review is out of the way, let's go to the fic.

* * *

\- in the Cinema Room

* * *

After the earlier incident, Winter refuses to talk with anyone, not even Weiss, which sadden her, but that is to be expected.

Ironwood had been informed about the reason, and all he can say is he is surprised.

Yeah, he was not expecting Sienna Khan of all people being the one that decides to sit down and talk things out.

And Adam had no idea of the existence of that conversation, which is a good thing, cause they believe if he learns about that he will go ape-s**t.

The door opened. And the godman himself walks in.

EXRB: "I am back. How's life treating you guys?"

Roman/Qrow: "Peachy." They speak at the same time with the same answer, both look at others with a raised eyebrow, then shrug it off.

EXRB: "Good, good, we have three more new members that will join us with our reaction plan."

Summer: "More New member?"

EXRB: "From yours truly: Remnants of course, and I believe some of you know these people."

Winter: "Someone we know?"

EXRB: "You two can coming in now." He made a gesture, sign the two people outside to walks in.

Yatsuhashi: "Greetings." He greets everyone with a bow.

Fox: "Hi." And he greets everyone with a casual wave.

Velvet: "Yatsuhashi! Fox!"

Coco: "Didn't you said you won't bring them here?"

EXRB: "Well, criticism me all you want, but I suddenly find these 2 interesting enough."

They stare at him like he just grow a second head on his shoulder.

EXRB: "My mind is very jumpy and shifting. But not indecisive, mind you.

People change, so is god." (Author Note: Consider that the next Official novel: RWBY: Before the Dawn is coming in July, I am willing to bet we'll at least get more information about the rest of Team SSSN. Maybe then I'll bring more character. Based on the new lore we may learn about Shade Academy and Theodore. I'll decide if I can bring them in.

And yes, you are allowed to criticism me. I'll repeat this as many time as I have to.)

Neptune: "So does that mean our teammate is coming too?"

EXRB: "... Not really, they still just don't feel interesting enough to me."

Neptune: "Dude, for real?"

EXRB: "I am very selfish and favoritism, that part I won't even attempt to hide or denial."

Raven: "You have problems, you know that?"

EXRB: "I am pretty sure that is the reason why therapist is still able to make a living because people like me exist. Speaking of which, did I take my medicine today? Trivia?"

**Trivia: I remember the morning, the lunch, yeah, you didn't forget. **

…

…

Nora: "Wait, does Gods see doctor too?"

EXRB: "We do, but not all of us, I just happen to be one of the kinds that need. I have problems. Being a god doesn't mean we are immune to social stuff, we have morals too, just different level stander."

Roman: "So you are basically… mentally ill?"

EXRB: "Yep. It's not something to be embarrassed about in my opinion."

…

…

...

Taiyang: "Kaaaay… this is awkward. I didn't think god-like deity would have the same kind problem as humankind."

EXRB: "You would be really surprised. And being social awkwardness sucks I tell ya."

Ruby: "See?! Someone gets it!"

Her teammates, friends, family, or enemies can only sweat drop or facepalming.

EXRB: "All is fair, until it comes to social. Then it's all about selfish."

Coco: "Sheesh, that's unnecessary negative, it wasn't even that bad."

EXRB: "Maybe, maybe not, but then again, I am a Negative man."

Sun: "Dude, making friends isn't like what you said."

EXRB: "You kids really are missing my point."

Weiss: "Excuse me, But I don't see what point you are trying to make."

EXRB: "Simple, how many friends I need in my life. You tell me you would like to befriend everyone on Remnant, and by that I mean become close friend with literally every single person, including enemies. Doesn't sound easy anymore does it?"

The adult audience immediately feels an old headache coming back.

Ghira: "That is a… well… good point." Making friends with politicians, or kingdom's council… yeah, he wishes it was all that simple.

Qrow: "Fairly enough."

Roman: "Point taken, I'll stick with what I have and I'll be content." He gave Neo a pat on the head. Which surprised her, but she wasn't against this. It does make her feel… happy.

Ozpin: "Well… … *_sigh_* it is an unimaginable chore." He simply chooses to drink his mug. One word: Councilman. Don't ask.

Ironwood: "I… I can't find a refute for that." The fact that Jacques being the first that came to his mind proves EXRB's point. Some people are just meant to be avoided at all costs.

EXRB: "To me, making friends is just a choice, it's not necessarily a life aspect I must do. And people choose who they want to be friends, who they want to be enemies. And I simply make my choice."

Velvet: "Surely it can't be that horrible right? Making enemies..."

EXRB: "Then tell me you are willing to befriend with Cardin Winchester." He speaks without even looking.

The child stays quiet after that. Yeah… they would rather sit through Port's story than doing that.

EXRB: "Alright, enough of these doom and gloom mood! This is my house, and only I am allowed to get & act and be depressed. Hip hip! Happy thoughts people! Happy thoughts!"

They could only awkwardly looking at their host.

Fox: "Is this normal?"

**Trivia: Just ignore it **The screen jumps into the saving, and also, Fox can't see, so it was Yatsuhashi who tell him the message.

EXRB: "Now for our next guest."

It was then someone seat in a wheelchair enters the room.

Pietro: "Hello!"

Penny: "Father!" She immediately rushes to her father, gives him a hug tackle.

EXRB: "Introducing, Dr. Polendina. Creator & Father of Penny Polendina."

Ironwood: "Doctor." He blinks a few times, so the doctor is brought here too.

Pietro: "Hello, general."

Watts: "Oh great, of all people it had to be that naive fool."

Pietro: "My, Arthur, what a small world it is, it seems we have met again."

Hazel: "Enemy of yours?" He asks Watts.

Watts: "Not really, I just don't like him, too naive."

Pietro: "And my, Penny, I can finally lift you up."

Penny: "I know right? I always want- wait, how did you know I turned into a living girl?"

Pietro: "Someone gave me an update you could say." He gestures to the godman. Who simply waves when people look at him.

EXRB: "Alright, time for another show-off."

Glynda: "Show-off?"

EXRB: "Gotta do it every now and then to remind you guys that I am a god. Ahem, will Fox, Pietro come froth?"

Pietro: "?"

Fox: "For what?"

Coco: "Hold up… are you suggesting?" She slowly connects the dots together.

EXRB: "Yep." He gave her an amusing smile.

Pietro: "Come forth? For what?"

Penny: "Just go with it, you will like it!"

The blind man and the old ill man move forward.

EXRB: "Alright gentlemen. Stay still, this will be quick and it won't even hurt." (Snap)

And just like before, two men were covered in white flame.

The dull white iris in Fox's eyes slowly turning into an amber yellow, filled with life.

Fox simply blinking his eyes multiple times. "..."

Then he looks down, inspects his body, then his arms, his hands, his palms.

What comes in, are no longer emptiness, but actual image.

He is seeing, actually seeing the world!

"Heya." Coco's voice breaks him out of his trace.

She waves in front of his face

...

Fox: "Coco?" His voice filled with disbelief, and a hint of happiness and excitement.

Coco: "That's me, your awesome team leader. This cutie here is Velvet(Hello.), and the big guy there is Yatsu(Greetings.), welp, nice to 'see' you for the first time, partner." She offers her hand for a handshake.

Fox: "..." He simply standing still, staring at Coco without express anything.

**Trivia: I think you might have broken him, Master.** The AI type its concern.

EXRB: "Pffffff, don't be such a dramatic.

Welcome to the land of seeing young man, no need to thank me."

Fox: "..." And he slowly leaning back...

*Thud*

**Trivia: Annnnnnnd there he faints. Guess new information overload took a troll on him.**

EXRB: "*_Sigh_* At least he'll be fine, even if he'll probably act like a kid in a candy store for a while. You know how people act when they experience new sensory.

They watch Team CVY move the unconscious man into his seat.

Ironwood: "Doctor?"

Pietro: "Woohoo! I haven't felt this good and young for a long time!" He says excitedly as he stands up.

"Guess I won't need this for the time being." He looks back to his advanced wheelchair.

EXRB: "Yes, yes, yes, as good as that sound, Doctor, I must ask you to refrain from using your semblance, it was what weaken your health in the first place. What I did was 'repair' you, not 'fix' you. If you keep on doing this, it's gonna cost you big price, a very big price. And remember, I will not be there to help you."

Looks of concern appears on Ironwood and Winter's face. True to that, in order to build Penny, Pietro had been taken much of his Arua than he can afford, his determination to success the project is admirable, but also a great concern.

Pietro: "I'll keep that in mind."

EXRB: "Good."

* * *

\- After another brief interaction -

* * *

Our host have once again found himself in a nasty situation: Unable to decide which world to react.

EXRB: "*_Sigh*_… dang it." He cursed.

Ozpin: "I assume that you are currently having a problem at choosing the right world to react?"

EXRB: "*_Sigh_*… I'll be honest, when it comes to making decisions, I'm always struggling like there is no tomorrow."

Yatsu: "_Is this normal?_" He whispers to his leader.

Coco: "_Apparently so... But not really, we are still trying to understand more about this god. But he is an odd one, that I can tell you._"

The big guy simply nods his head at the… not answering answer.

Winter: "For example?"

EXRB: "Can't even decide what for lunch. Pathetic isn't it?"

Expect the newcomer, they all could only give him a look that screams: You can't be serious?

Trivia's adding info of: **It is true. **is not helping either.

Despite not facing the audience, the host knows exactly what looks they're giving him.

"I take real offense at that." EXRB deadpan while doing a dramatic holding chest gesture, still not facing the audience, but the message is delivered.

And after an awkward pause, he turns around.

EXRB: "*_Sigh_*… you know what? If you think yourself better at making decisions than me, why don't we just try and see? Eeny-Meeny-Miny-Moe, Which-of-you-guys-should-I-choose?" And his finger stops at Ironwood.

The general takes a double-check, he is going to be the one who decided their next react material. Whatever decision he made, it's going to cause huge effect on them in the end, so he can't choose randomly, hence their host probably put his trust in this decision. That being said, they probably won't get another chance like this to choose on their own…

It means he has to make sure this one goes count.

EXRB: "Well… general, do you have any preference?"

"..." The general rub his chin, thinking.

EXRB: "Anything?"

"Hmmmm..." He is still thinking.

EXRB: "Buddy, even though there is no time here, I would prefer if you don't let us hanging in there." He does a fake wristwatch check.

...

…

Ironwood: "Do you… have any world… that is advanced in technology?" Finally, a starting point. Despite the fact that both man and God knows very well the reason for this choice. But EXRB simply wasn't against this response.

EXRB: "Advanced technology you say… (Finger snap) got it." And with a wave of his hand, a series of sci-fi looking file cases merged out from the wall. Each holding its own style.

Glynda: "Trying to learn otherworldly technology?" It really wouldn't need to take a second guess to figure Ironwood's personal preference. All business.

Ironwood: "The host asks if I have any preference, and I simply choose what I am interested in."

Qrow: "More like trying to copycat." He jests. Which earns him a slap to the head from both Glynda and Winter. It didn't hurt at all, but it sure did alert him, and shut him up for good.

Our host keeps walking between a group of blue color scheme file cases. Clearly in deep thoughts.

And finally, he stopped in front of a blue file case with light blue lines and a golden "X" on it. Which Ozpin and Ironwood find the symbol very important for some reason.

"If we really are going for a technology ride? Then the current best answer will definitely be you." He opens the case and picks up the file he needs.

"However… before that there is one thing I have to do, for safety of course."

Ironwood: "And that would be?"

EXRB: "Removing any potential future dangers. Off you go." The last word was said to Watts as he points a finger at him and makes him disappeared.

They immediately become wary and scared.

Glynda: "W-what did you do to him?"

EXRB: "Worry not, I didn't kill him, I only put him into an exile state, as killing really isn't my thing and I hate doing it."

Ironwood: "Then… what does this exile state you said means?"

EXRB: "See it for yourself." He pulls out a remote, and use it on one of the dual-screen.

On the screen is Watts, in a blank white space, staying right there in the sitting pose he was before end up there, with no motion of moving.

Sun: "Ummm buddy, I think the screen is paused."

EXRB: "No no no, the space he is in is paused, as there is truly no time in there. He is stopped, completely."

The realization hits them.

"Not lived, but also not dead." EXRB softly said, not to anyone but himself, but these words strike fear to them, as he said it with an amusing faint smile.

Oscar: "But… why did you do it?"

EXRB: "Because I do not trust him with this advanced knowledge I'm about to share with you all. As I know he will most likely use it for vile deed, and he is also a secret wanted dead criminal in Atlas. Right, general?"

Ironwood: "Oh, ummm, that is correct." 'So nothing really escape him.'

Coco: "Wait, wanted dead? What was that?"

Winter: "I am afraid that is classified."

EXRB: "He betrayed the Atlas science team and escaped with a lot of highly classified project and information, both the science and military one, fake his own death with the Atlesian Paladin Prototype incident to fool the public. then hides away from the surface of Remnant. Until now."

Winter shot him an annoyed look.

EXRB: "Don't give me that look, specialist, hiding such information will not do you Atlas or the entire Remnant any good, a disgraced former scientist or not, he is you Atlas' problem, refuse to acknowledge it is going to bite you back one day." 'Originally tho.'

Pietro: "A shame, Arthur and I used to be working partners, we and others were like a dynamic team, although… Arthur is always a… lone wolf."

Penny: "Wait, so Mr. Watts was the friend you always told me about?"

Pietro: "At some point I do consider him as a friend, but I guess only I felt that way, and Arthur… well… I guess something in him changed. And… things happened that lead to the present."

Ironwood: "Doctor, it wasn't your fault."

Pietro: "Ture, but I can't help but wonder, could things be different back then? Losing a friend was never easy, and knowing he becomes your enemy is even harder to accept."

Cinder: "While I know nothing about his relationship with Atlas, but… this does kind seems a bit too… unfair… don't you think? You assumed he will use this information for bad things without giving a chance." She voices her though, making it as natural as possible, as she is walking a thin line.

EXRB: "While I admit this is a very selfish act, I do have reason to justify my action as I've seen the crime he did, or should I said… plans to do in the nearby future."

"Nearby future?" Many speak in union.

Glynda: "Didn't you mention you can not tell us future events?"

EXRB: "I did, but there is no rules against that you can't learn the future by putting the present dots together, as that is call predict, not foresight. Trivia, what does Arthur specializing in? I think it's time to learn what field does Doctor Watts specializing in."

**Trivia: Doctor Arthur Watts, known as former Atlas Scientist. Specializing in the fields of computer engineering, mechanical engineering, anatomical engineering, espionage, guerrilla warfare, and security systems.**

**As for Dust field, he have work on environment control before.**

**And recently he have been invest in Malware programming, and the result is very successful.**

Many look at his accomplishment with awe.

Yang: "Huh, that was a lot of fields."

Neptune: "Like really good."

Pietro: "Malware program..."

"The CCT!" Ironwood yelled.

Many become wary of the situation, Ozpin's group was devastated and ashamed that they didn't count this as a possible action of their enemy.

The students and citizens is worrying that what might happen to their life if the CCT is down.

Salem herself is digging her nail in her seat, there he is playing favoritism again, her plan has been crushed again in the most unfair way possible.

Cinder herself is not doing better either, if she have access to her Maiden power, her seat would be set on fire by now.

EXRB: "Huh, all in just 7 seconds, that was some quick thinking."

Winter: "He plans to use virus on the CCT system didn't he?"

EXRB: "Sorry, specialist, that question is for you to decide the answer."

Winter could only grit her teeth in annoyance. They are criminals for Oum's sake, why can't he just tell them what they were planning? They should be arrested and put behind the bar!

Ironwood: "But you are not denying this surmise either."

EXRB: "Like I said, it's up to you to decide what you want to think.

But… If what you want, is I to put him back with us? Well easy, just give me one real example that he is a good guy. Then I'll put him back, Miss Fall."

The knowledge of advanced technology certainly is one huge advantage for their plan, but that's if they know how & where to use it first, and Watts is the only one in their group who understand technology, without him, she certainly wouldn't have the CCT system in her palm.

And this god knows they **will** use whatever they are about to learn in their plan, so he removes any possible way for them to use this knowledge.

And the part where this made her extremely infuriated? She can not ask for him to be brought back, as that would expose her true identity; and she would rather die than say something nice for that a**hole.

Emerald & Mercury doesn't know this man that much (As the only thing Cinder ever tell them is that he is a prick.). And saying anything will directly result in the question of their identity.

Hazel may work with them, but he doesn't interact with them nor does he try to making relationship, as he only follows Salem in order to kill Ozpin. And he wasn't exactly on good terms with Watts… or any of them so to bespeak.

Tyrian? Like hell does he care about them, the only thing he ever cares is how he will please his goddess. And lose one man means less competition (At least that's how she believed he saw them as.) and which means more attraction for him.

Salem herself? Maybe, but if she does that, it basically means she admits she want to use whatever this mysterious new information for her own use. And that might result in her with the same treatment as Watts.

This god **knows** that no one will vouch for him from the very beginning. And he is rubbing that fact in their face.

Cinder: "..."

EXRB: "So I take your silence as that you don't know if he is a nice man or not then?"

…

Cinder could only shake her head. There is nothing can be said. Welp, almost.

EXRB: "Yeah No. Back." (Snap) And just like that, Watts is back.

"What happened?" He was very confused, things just suddenly went white for a second.

EXRB: "You know what? I change my mind, he can stay. But-"

And he point his finger at Watts.

"When you return home, if I ever heard or find that you use what you learn here for vile act, any form of misuse. I don't care who's protecting you. Nothing will stop me from getting you. I don't care about any of those law of not interference with worlds.

I'll look for you, I'll find you,

And I will kill you.

And I don't care if I'll get destroyed by the other higher deity. I'll make sure you're gone before that happen."

Watts could only gulp. Better go along with what he is speaking, he can figure what happen latter, keeping his life is the major important task.

"Understand?"

A violently head shake is his answer.

And then he turns his head to the rest of the people.

EXRB: "And that promise applies to the rest of you. There is no special treatment here whatsoever. You use these information to create problem, and I'll mop the entire Remnant with your face until the planet is cleaned."

And again, he received violently head shakes as answer.

EXRB: "Good! Continue then." And his attitude takes a completely 180. Which is off-putting for them.

Checking the file, facing his guests, the host once again explains the vague information about the world.

EXRB: "As the drills. No Aura, no Semblance, no Dust, no Faunus. Question if you want, I'll answer what I can." He sits on his seats, already feels tired repeats the same line for the 3rd time. Man, tired of this already? This entire project is going to be a long ride for him.

Pietro: "Interesting, to think a world where Aura, Dust, Semblance, and Faunus doesn't exist existed. Is there any other major difference?"

EXRB: "Major difference? Instead of Faunus, there is another species live with humans. Or should I say: made to live with human."

Glynda: "Made?"

EXRB: "This world's people create robots to live with them. Help them get better with their life. These robots were called: Reploid."

Ironwood: "Reploid? Something related to android?"

EXRB: "It's a combine wordplay of Replica & Android."

Pietro: "Replica?... An interesting choice for word. Is the design based on something? Sounds like it was trying to recreating or mimicking something."

EXRB: "Very close on the call, Doctor. Reploid's design was based on someone."

Ozpin: "Someone?"

EXRB: "All shall be revealed. You'll see what I mean when it comes."

Qrow: "So the human in this world lived with robot, like what? Taking care of daily life stuff or junks?"

EXRB: "More than just handling highly hazard jobs, they are on par with human." 'Well, only on the paper.' He thought bitterly.

The Faunus in the room's interest was immediately spiked, man-made species, equal with humans?

Blake, Velvet & Ilia would be lying if they say they are not jealous.

The not so positive one like Sienna scorn in annoyance, human find problem with Faunus, yet accept robot that is completely different with not just look, but body structure?

Pietro: "Equal as human is it? So… do they have a soul build in them?" He looks at his daughter.

EXRB: "It's a bit different, in Miss Polendina's case, her soul was created by your Aura thanks to your Semblance, but in this world, since there is no Aura, they were created with a very complex programming, an artificial brain as complex as a real human brain, following with an artificial nerve system. Allow them to think, feel, desire like human beings."

Ironwood: "Think?"

Winter: "Feel?"

Weiss: "Desire?"

Pietro: "All with just programming?" His eyes Wilden like a plate, the same could be said for Watts.

Ghira: "That does sound very advance just by the words."

Glynda: "Artifact life form… I thought such a thing was fictional only."

Weiss: "I find that pretty hard to believe… no offense." She said while looking to Penny and Dr. Polendina.

Penny/Pietro: "None taken!"

EXRB: "Well, this world doesn't have Grimm in the first place, so the humans have all the time to do researches."

Penny: "So that means one day our world might reach this level of science?"

EXRB: "Hmmmm… probably, or not."

Roman: "Wow, really promising, dude." He almost eye roll at the cliff-hanging.

"Because that's a reality for me to know, and a dream for you to pondering about." EXRB gave a sly smirk. "Cause why spoil the surprise? Party pooper ain't my strong point."

EXRB: "Although... warning in advance, this one is a heavy topic, if you feel uncomfortable by the contents that is being shown, you can leave to the other room in the middle of it and wait for this one to end. Capish?" The audience was confused by the warning, but nods in response.

Without any word and questions. The screen starts.

A quote is the first thing that's been shown on the screen.

* * *

**Megaman X**

* * *

_**Sometimes, peace cannot be achieved unless those who spread war are destroyed.**_

_**-Thomas Light.**_

People have different reactions, mostly confused about why this quote is being shown on the screen. Some find it normally, some find it ominously. And some… find it fearful.

The one who finds it fearful was Ozpin, each word packs a force that is unimaginable. For just a second, he feels himself being suffocating by an unknown force.

Salem snort at these words, achieve peace by destroying? Talk about self-contradictory, peace doesn't exist, not now, not ever.

The host says nothing despite the stare of confusing, it was very clear that he won't answer the meaning of this quote.

'But… come to think about it. Light and Wily. Pietro and Watts. The similarity is quite scary if you ask me, how one turns to the road of vengeance because his talent didn't get approved. [1] But we'll compare them when we get to the Origin Mega Man.' EXRB silently planning a future react in his head. There is a long road till they reach that point.

**The scene start with a very Sci-Fi looking city in the late afternoon, this is the most advancing city in this world, a city where a legend is about to unfold. This… is where the story begins: Abel City.**

Fox: "Woah." Finally being able to see for the first time in his life, everything was an eye treat for him. The way how thing look is far off from what he imagined, but then again, he have no image for reference or examples to take from the beginning.

Coco: "Huh, so this one looks like Inkopolis in the previous react, but more advancing."

Weiss: "I must admit, Atlas looks like nothing compare to this."

Summer: "Are all modern cities in other universes like this?"

EXRB: "It's a pretty stander scale, all things considered."

Jaune: "So if the Grimm is no more, will our world look like that?"

EXRB: "It is a possible reality."

Ruby/Yang/Jaune/Nora/Sun: "Cool."

_**Time: June/July 4, 2156 [2] PM: 05:29**_

_**Location: Central Highway**_

**A complex green highway system can be seen on the screen, this highway is the biggest transportation hub of Abel City, the highway that connects the entire city's daily life. Hover cars of various kinds can be seen traveling fast from here to there. **

**It was near the dusk of the day, people who have finished their daily duty are prepared to return home for their well-earned rest. **

**But little do they know… some of them might never be able to return home… or have a home to return to… or even make it home to begin with.**

Pyrrha: "Is… is something bad about to happen?" The sudden twist drop in a peaceful puts some of them on edge.

The host says nothing, which the silence treatment puts more on edge.

And finally...

**Around a branch, there is an object that catches the camera's interest. A small board looking object. Why would the scene focus on such unremarkable thing? Simple.**

**Because there is a timer on it. And it's counting down.**

Ironwood: "A time bomb." He dread, they are about to witness a disaster happen.

**The screen transition into a black screen, digital text start appear in.**

_**[2156**_

_**Robots with the ability to think and act for themselves have been created.**_

_**They are dubbed "Reploids".]**_

**Scene change back to the highway branch.**

**The bomb itself is print with a sinister symbol on it, an image of a jackal, color in purple, blue, and red, and mostly, a golden ****Σ symbol forming the shape of a mouth, with sharp teeth in it. The symbol itself does not look friendly at all. However, a scary symbol is not the worst thing.**

**The worst thing we are speaking? This was not the only bomb that was set up, there's more. All across the entire highway system, mostly focus on the busiest traffic part of the city.**

The guardians of Remnant find the Σ symbol important for some reason, they make a mental note to keep that in mind.

Winter: "It's a terrorist attack."

**The scene pulls down to the under part of the highway, where an abandoned living area that is under a demolished. One robots can be seen clearing the debris of the ruin.**

**And human walk toward his robot worker, signing him it's Off hours, they can prepare go home. **

Pietro: "So that's a Reploid?"

EXRB: "Yep, although... this one is more of an industry version, Reploid in general have human face as appearance, robotic looks is usually served in risky operations of sorts."

_**[The age of humankind and robots living together had begun.]**_

**As the timer keeps counting down… eventually, it reaches 0.**

**And the bomb explosion flashes the screen white. **

**The robot and human watch the scene in shock, the road above them was destroyed.**

**Then comes a loud horn sound, following with a brake sound.**

Summer: "Oh no."

**And an oil truck flew off the edge, heading straight down to the robot below.**

**The last thing the green Reploid saw is an image of oli truck crash down on him.**

_**[As robot society spread and prospered, there was an increase in criminal incidents involving Reploids.]**_

Roman: "Yeesh, robots who commit crimes, now that's something I am not expecting."

Many frowns at this, it seems mankind's as a whole just can't take a break, crime just exists everywhere.

For Ghira, he feels somewhat relate and sympathy, moreover… conflict, even when it comes to the case where human create a species to lived with them, conflict still found it's way between.

Just what does it takes to achieve peace?

**The scene showing the crashed oil truck, flames rising around the body, and the robot from earlier can be seen with its hand lay out underneath the truck, oil puddle start forming. And his human friend watching the horrible death that happens to his friend.**

Kali: "Gods." She wasn't the only one who pale upon seeing the death, as many others share the same reaction like her.

Penny grasps her father's hand, she just witnesses her kind die in front of her.

Chill start crawling down their spine, even if the victim is a robot, that was a very graphic image they just witness, a very brutal death.

Salem 'This shall be interesting.'

Save for the Grimm Queen and her underlings, perhaps Adam even, nobody had the heart to say anything after witnessing the death happening on screen.

Save for one.

Tyrian: "Hmmmm, I wonder if his body is sturdy enough to not squish into pancake?"

Suddenly Nora feels like she want to empty her stomach.

_**[To combat this new wave of crime, a special investigation and security organization consisting entirely of Reploids was founded.**_

_**They are the Maverick Hunter.]**_

Ozpin: "_Maverick Hunter._" He whisper the name, finding some similar feel to it, it seems this is going to share elements similar to Huntsman.

Taiyang: "So there is a group to deal with these robot crimes it seems." Well, that was relief news to learn. (How they thought so.)

Sun: "Dealing with crimes, so are they like Police?" Robot cops? That sounds awesome.

Jaune: "I... don't think so, a group called: Hunter. Which doesn't sound like police. If they are police, Why don't they just named it Maverick Police?"

Sun: "I guess that makes sense, still, it's a cool name tho."

Pyrrha: "If they are specifically made to dealing with this crime, are they... a special force like Huntsman?"

EXRB: "Now that you mention that… they actually DO share some similarity like you Huntsman to Grimm. But don't worry, all shall be revealed very soon."

So this world had a group that functions like Huntsman?

Oobleck: "Maverick? That's an interesting pick of a word to use." He mused, there is not much chance of use for this word in daily life.

Oscar: "Maverick? Ummm, what does that mean?"

Glynda: "It means unorthodox, unusual, but mostly referring things in a bad way."

Yang: "That does not sound good at all."

EXRB: "It is supposed to be a bad thing. After all, this is a terrorist attack we are seeing."

The member of White Fang, ex or not, cast a look at him.

Velvet: "So does that mean this 'Maverick' is being used as a label here?"

EXRB: "It is, but there is more to that, worry not, your question will be answered very soon."

**A humanoid blue figure can be seen running toward the incident scene, police sirens can be heard.**

**Up with a closer look, for appearance, he looks like somewhere in 5 ft. probably a bit taller than 5ft. This could mean he is probably a teenager, but something is weird about him.**

**He seems like he is wearing a light blue body armor, while underneath the armor is a dark gray bodysuit of some sort. His entire body torso is covered by a sectioned segmented blue chest plate, triangular-shaped pants plate, blue round shoulder plates, blue bracers cover arms and legs, and white gloves for his hands. His helmet is color blue and with light-colored sharp ridges but with the inclusion of a slim triangle red crystal at the very front, two black circle extension that looks like his ears, both with red inner parts.**

**As for facial appearance, he has green eyes. His hair is covered by his helmet, so no-one knows what his hair color is.**

EXRB: "If you are wondering who this person is, he is a Reploid, and the protagonist of the story."

So this is what the stander version of different world's robot looks like? For the audiences, this robot looks more like a human wearing body armor. His facial appearance looks very realistic, like Penny before she was turned human. That means this world is able to replicate human appearance like their world. Both Atlas General and Doctor thinking.

Winter: " So this is the advanced type robot of another world. This is quite a sight, but I'm afraid I can't say I am impressed, he does look realistic with the human feature, but he doesn't look much better or superior compared to Atlas Knights, or… Miss Polendina's old body, no offense."

Penny/Pietro: "None taken Specialist Schnee."

Qrow: "Tsk, of course you would say that, Atlas has to the best." He and Winter were once again doing stare contest.

Coco: "Hun, weird choice for fashion design, could use more work though. Doesn't seem too impressive for me." And the blue android on-screen immediately get criticized for the fashion choice.

Taiyang: "A shortie, slightly higher than Ruby it seems." It's true, amongst all the people in present, this robot is clearly located in the shortie catalog. (AN: It's true, X's official intentional height is 5'3" (160 cm), while Ruby's being 5'2" (157 cm). Hack, I am actually way higher than X in real life.)

EXRB: "Can't really blame you all for coming to this conclusion, he was built with a mindset of 14, and a fashion sense that's 100 years old." (AN: X's mental age is only 14 at the time of his awakening. X matures as the series goes on)

Coco: "Hold on, fashion sense that's 100 years old?" What? What is going on?

Winter: "This robot was given a mind that's more younger than Miss Polendina?"

Weiss: "100… Wait, this is an old robot?!"

Questions burst out like an endless torrent, but the host simply chooses to ignore it all. He just turns back to the screen, not answering any of their questions, after all, answering these questions will spoil the reaction.

Ozpin 'A factor that's 100 years old? What does this mean?' A relic that's as old as a dedicate. That has to mean something… but what for? This react was supposed to react to advanced technology, so why would the word: 100 years old. Being mentioned here?

'Could it be something that is so advance to even future world?'

Penny says nothing, but she was excited, a humanoid android like her but younger. She wonders what this robot's purpose is?

Meanwhile EXRB cringed in his mind, he knows what future awaits the blue robot. And he knows none of them is going to like it. Little Penny especially.

But all in all, the impression the blue android made so far is not good enough, but it will be changed very soon.

**The blue Reploid walks toward the hand, and places his to check the pulse, there was none, the poor robot is gone.** (Which the audience was surprised, the robot of this world had pulse like a real human?)

**He pulls his hand back, watches the scene with an emotionless look, then his eyes notice something different, a remain debris that slightly stands out, picking it up, he immediately notices what's the differences.**

**It was the remaining pieces of the bomb from earlier, the purple jakel symbol still remains whole.**

**He looks at the symbol with a harden eyes.**

**The scene translates into black afterward, and the final words appears.**

_**[This is the story of the Maverick Hunter known as X.]**_

Coco: "X? A code name of some sort?"

EXRB: "Actually, no. His name is literally X."

Yang: "Wait, for real?"

EXRB: "There is actually a meaning behind this. But that's an explanation for later."

Pietro: "X, huh? Quite an interesting letter to pick."

_**Time: June/July 4, 2156 PM: 05:47**_

_**Location: Central Highway**_

**\- Play music: Megaman Maverick Hunter X Music Opening Stage Central Highway -**

**The blue Reploid from earlier can be seen running alone on a green highway, several cars can be seen drive pass him at great speed, after all, the passenger on all these transport vehicle just witnessed… or experienced a deadly terrorist attack. **

**In the background, the city that surrounds the highway didn't look much better, several areas had smoke rising up to the sky, furthermore point out that the city is under attack. **

"**How can this be happening… this doesn't make any sense..." The voice belongs to the blue figure, his voice further identifies that he is a young male. **

"**This is X, report to Hunter HQ, do you read me?" The robot, now confirmed as X, trying to reaching his navigator back in the headquarter, to no available, there's no answer, no signal, nothing.**

"**This is X, report to Hunter HQ, do you read me?" Just to make sure it was probably some busy moment, X decides to reach the HQ again.**

**Still no answers from the other side.**

**It was a normal day, until reports started to appear suddenly, at first, they were merely isolated cases, but in a sudden Mavericks started pop up everywhere on the map, and they began to surge, then surge and surge and surge until they reached critical levels. The entire city… no, the entire world suddenly found itself facing a Maverick outburst so big that was never seen before.**

**They come in organized, too coordinated to be mere coincidence.**

**They attack efficiently, too tacticed to be a handful of terrorist.**

**They rush into cities, facilities, everywhere.**

**In an instant, the world found itself caught up in a chaotic frenzy.**

Ozpin: "So it was not just one incident, but multiple." His grips his mug sightly harder, this kind of scene is something he always feared.

Ironwood: "A large-scale attack, global level." This is a new sight to him, to think some villains group were able to plot a world-scale attack, even though Remnant's society now only have White Fang as it's major threat, there is no telling if they were plotting an attack like this, after all, White Fang's hideout and influence do spread throughout all 4 kingdoms.

But more importantly, does the Grimm Queen have any plan like this? Sure he was showed the plan they commit in future, but those is taking down Academy one by one, not attack at the same time.

Either way, a discussion with his colleague is needed in the future.

"*****_**Sigh**_***… Guess the communication is cut off." Seeing there's no point trying to, X only has one option left.**

**Investigate this terrorist attack alone. With all the chaos that's going on, all the hunters now got duties, there's no one left, no reinforcements, no allies or backup to call for help.**

**It's either himself, or nothing.**

**And X is a dutiful hunter.**

Ironwood: "I suppose there is no better option for him there, is it?" Usually running into enemy territory all by yourself is a suicide action, but when you have no backup…

Let's just pray that all the training you have was enough to help you.

EXRB: "Mostly unfortunately, the situation of that world isn't like your world, police and military force weren't able to handle problems like this, so no help from them too."

Taiyang: "So this 'Maverick Hunter' is the only force that can deal with this?"

EXRB: "Yep, They were created to deal with stuff like this. You could say they were almost similar to you Huntsman. But rather dealing with Grimm, this force is dealing with… let's say… Robot Grimm, if you will."

Qrow: "Ahhh f**k."

Summer/Ruby: "Language!"

EXRB: "He's not wrong, just so you know."

Jaune: "Something similar to robot Grimm? That sounds… bad."

Ren: "Horrible, either way, it must be something that is dangerous."

Salem 'Something similar to Grimm… hmm, this is getting more interesting by every second.'

Glynda: "This is like Merlot all over again." She massage her temper, already not liking the scene she is witnessing.

Ironwood: "Let's not mention him here." He sigh in defeat, the mad doctor was once a huge thorn at their side.

**Making his way down the road, the deeper he goes in, the more damaged the road is. It seems the highway didn't just suffer explosive damage, but gunfire & other forms of force.**

Glynda: "So not just a simple bomb attack, there is actually someone to carry out the plan." She observe with a hint of venom, it seems this attack is not just about catching attention, but actually determine to ensure the damage gets as big as it can get.

EXRB: "Yeah, this attack is not about getting attention, it is about killing as much people as possible. The just that was used to declare this attack was nothing but a simple excuse."

Ilia and Sienna feel shivers, they weren't against the idea of kill, kill was needed for those who deserved, but not the innocent.

But Adam was watching happily while taking notes. This form of attack is exactly what the White Fang should unleash to the human resident area.

Something he is _**WILLING**_ to do for the Faunus.

**And if there is damage made by gunfire, or any force beyond human capability. It could only means one thing.**

**Mavericks.**

Winter: "That term: 'Maverick' again. It looks like it was used to referring to this kind case of crime. Is it?"

EXRB: "Your surmise is correct, Specialist."

Qrow: "So what exactly does Maverick identity?"

EXRB: "It was a term used to identify robots with irregular behavior."

Pyrrha: "Irregular behavior?"

Glynda: "A crime label only for robot?"

EXRB: "The crime we are referring here is: Actions that have threatening both Humankind and robotkinds' safety, at least by their dictionary. Or simply went berserk by common. Trivia, if you would."

**Trivia: **_**What is Maverick? It is a generic term for Reploids and Mechaniloids that are a threat to humans and other Reploids for varying causes, which include software bugs, viruses, reprogramming, or even by their own free will upon deciding that humans are inferior and too weak to live with (or some variation of this thought). As most cases of Maverick tend to deems that Reploids are superior to humans.**_

_**The term was created to differentiate the innocent from criminals who engage in destructive behaviors such as robbery, murder, and destruction. The degree of severity varies, but these actions are all defined as "crimes" under the law.**_

"Wait what?" "What?" They read the AI's description in shock.

Penny is not feeling well by the description she just read, '_**deciding that humans are inferior and too weak to live with**_' such resolve was alien and... inhuman to her, as she never thought about Humans or Faunus like this.

Watts: "Went berserk? Hmmm… like errors occur in system?" Programing those Altisian Knight was no easy job, there were many attempts where it ends up soft-crash or soft-lock itself on proceeding decision. Programming is beautiful, but it surely is a b**ch.

EXRB: "Yes and No. In a simple way to describe, it's like when a man is not in the right mind. And the term Maverick was possible the worst word you could ever mention in that world."

Weiss: "So this attack… it really was plot by robots?"

EXRB: "Correct."

Roman: "Well s**t, I am having a sense of Deja Vu here."

EXRB: "Let me guess, reminds you White Fang."

Sienna: "Excuse me?"

Adam: "What did you just say?!"

EXRB: "Better not lie to yourself, Miss Khan, you and most of your follower DO think Faunus are superior to Human. And it is a dangerous though I have to say. While yourself may not being that extreme, but some of your followers DO want to cause massive genocide on humans."

The members of White Fang, ex or not, can't deny that.

Although Sienna and Adam can only grit teeth in anger. The former anger with the sad reality, and the latter rage for being mocked for his ideal.

**How many? X didn't know, but one thing is for sure.**

**He must put them down if he ever encounters one, or more.**

**No matter how much he hates doing it, human & Reploid safety comes first. It was not just a law, it was a belief, a belief he want to uphold.**

**But X have no time to check his personal belief, because he just encounters his first enemy.**

**Standing a few yards in front X, is a rectangle body shape blue robot with a pair of legs. This object is known as Gun Volt, a military use mechaniloid. **

**What's a mechaniloid? They are robots, but not to be confused as Reploid, as they can't think, though as Reploids do, they are simple-mind robots to be ordered around.**

**To use a better word to describe: Mechaniloid is like the robot counterpart of animals. They can't think like Reploid as animals can't think like humans.**

**Still, this doesn't make Mechaniloid any lesser being, as some mechaniloid are even kept as house pets by humans.**

**Gun Volt was mechaniloid that was used in battlefield, its purpose is to detect traps or landmines and dismantles them by firing a wave of sparks that spreads on the ground. It was useful robot that have prevented a lot of unexploded bomb accident from happening. Some people even consider Gun Volt as heroes.**

**But now? It is nothing but a machine that was used in terrorizer attack, a danger that will kill anything in front of it, a threat to both humans and Reploids.**

**A threat X needs to put down immediately.**

Ironwood: "Such a shame, I have no doubt a robot like them can provide Remnant great help." He write down a note to copy Gun Volt's function for future robots, trap checking surely sounds like a good idea.

EXRB: "But then again, Gun Volt is originally designed to be a weapon, and weapon **CAN** be misused. So yeah, a pity that things turned out this way."

Qrow: "Welp, I can kinda understand why you would compare Maverick to Grimms, a berserk robot is like a Grimm, deadly to man."

"We are NOT!" Penny yelled.

Pietro: "Penny." He looks at his daughter with worry, she never yells like this, this must be the first time she experiences rage.

"We are not Grimms! The reason we were created is to help and assist humans and Faunus, so everyone can live a better life! Don't you… don't you dare compare us to Grimm!" She was almost panicking, this new emotion she was expiring does not sit well to her, and there… there is bad, really bad thoughts, attacking thoughts in her mind.

Is… is this what hostile is?

Ruby: "Penny." She whispers in worry, remember the moment where Penny expresses her biggest fear of being discriminate like Faunus by mankind.

Tensions start rising up around the room.

And the god stands up, decide to act before the worst happens.

EXRB: "Now now, Miss Polendina, I would really suggest you to chill down, before you say something you are going to regret. And Mr. Branwen, I think you own her an apology." He looked at Qrow, his iris once again change to blood-red.

There was an uncomfortably long pause, as all eyes land on Qrow, and finally...

"*_Sigh_* Look, girl, I am sorry, I didn't mean that, mostly not meaning you. I just don't have the best first impression with you Atlas robots, okay? I've seen them take down peoples with force when there is clearly peaceful options, and their lacking ability to make a judgment like a human is not helping either."

Before Winter can voice her annoyance and argue, EXRB seals her mouth, cut her off.

EXRB: "Now, Specialist Schnee, I would really appreciate if you stop headbutting with him on everything, you can dislike him, you can hate him, I really don't care, you can kill him even, and I still don't care. But you can't deny that he is right about that, if you keep doing this, I am going to have some serious word with you, and trust me, not you, but I, do NOT want that to happen. Cause this kind of behave annoying me to no end, and when I get annoying, I get angry, when I get angry, I get violent, when I get violent,

something is going to get destroyed. And everyone will be sad, including me. Are we clear?" He completed his rant without any emotion.

Or rather, a threat.

The way how he can openly talk about hate and kill like it was a normal thing... scares them.

Annoying. It is annoying.

But Winter knows better to not put everyone in danger.

EXRB: "Look, I get it, I know you two have history, I know how much you two dislike other, ok? It's perfectly normal for people to agree or disagree and holding grudges, but if you are only disagreeing for the purpose because you dislike a person, I am sorry, that is just absolutely pathetic at it's finest. And I know you are better than this."

Roman making a face of burned, that's a good roast right there. Not that Winter saw that.

It was awkward, the situation is really awkward, no one dares to speak.

EXRB: "Sigh, always sunshine and rainbows with me is it? What the f**k is wrong with me?" He pinches his brows in defeat.

"You know what, Let's pretend this little tension never happen, EVER. And you all are simply asking me questions about X's action. Mr. Arc, ask me something."

Jaune: "Huh? Ummm…. Ummm…. Shouldn't he just simply… I dunno, disarm and... restrain them? If they are being labeled as acting out of control?"

EXRB: "X is supposed to restrain them, but in the case of Maverick, execute on sight if refuse to cooperate or impossible to reason with." And like that, he forcefully steers the wheel back.

Many wonders with a hint of worry and disgust.

"impossible to reason with" Yeah, that is just bad when the rule applied on Mechaniloid, as they don't have the ability to respond or reason.

Maverick basically means guaranteed death for them.

Taking fact that these robots are at least considered sentient beings in this world, so at some point they must have figure out a system to… well, for the lack of better term: training and reform them. But if executing even without restrain first... This is extreme. This is no justice, this is pure butcher.

EXRB: "And the worst part is 'just because' they went Maverick."

Glynda: "Just because, isn't such a judgment rule too arbitrarily? Why would they even allowed this? This is no just." This kind of action is not law enforcement, more of a... brute force.

"Arbitrarily you say?"

"..." EXRB stays really quiet for a while, which makes the good guy feel worse, and finally.

"**你他媽的。** Always sunshine and rainbow with me. *_Sigh_*" He speaks the first part in a native language that no one understands, but judging by the tone, it's safe to assume he was using profanity words. (AN: Yeah, I am not translating these words, if you dare use these words on Chinese people, shame on you, very shame on you, you are a horrible person and I hope you burn in hell.)

(Snap) He summons a stick in his hand.

"Now… I want you all imaging this stick as a normal human, and my hands as the robots."

He looks around, to see if he got their attention.

And he snaps the stick in half with great might, making a loud *Crack*.

People winced at the mental imagine their host was given them.

"This, is what makes the human of this world making such law. Because they fear.

Robots, in both fact and terms, are superior in every aspect than humans. Strength, speed, knowledge, and that is to even take account of lifespan, as robot doesn't age.

But humans? They are fragile, they die to almost everything."

Watts: "To put it very simply, the robot in this world have surpassed human on almost everything, isn't it?"

EXRB: "That is the case. The first-ever serious Maverick incident, it took the local police force 30 men and their whole arsenal, with the coast of 2 member death, 4 casualties, and they almost call the military. On just one Reploid."

Kali: "One?"

EXRB: "One Reploid that causes 6 death. With nothing but bare hands. They finally stop it when they blow a hole on the Reploid's chest with an energy blaster launcher."

...

Roman: "Yep, I can totally understand why the government is willing to allow such law, they would be seriously dead if these robot decides to bite their ass. "

EXRB: "A shame. This world has been trying so hard to establish a utopia of Human & Robot. But sadly things like this keep happening."

Ruby: "That's just… not fair."

EXRB: "That, Miss Rose, is life, (He crush the two remaining stick pieces with his palm.) fragile, very, very, very fragile. And very, very unfair." He said in a cold, emotionless manner.

They wince again at the horrible mental image. Ozpin and Salem especially, as both have tasted the unfairness of life.

"You have no idea how lucky you people are, most world doesn't have something as convinced as Aura exists, most world's people die here and there easily, very easily."

Velvet: "But… we still prevailed, despite all these hardships, we still manage to prevail."

EXRB: "True, but… then again, it's because you got lucky, cause someone discovered dust, if that never happens, welp, Remnant would be a dead planet now. Trivia, the death factor please."

**Trivia: Calculated all the factors, on a planet without Grimm's interference, with the populations. There would be 1.8 deaths per second in the world, that is, 106 deaths per minute, 6,360 per hour, 152,640 per day, and 55,713,600 per year.**

Everyone in present can't believe what they were reading, sure, they were aware death happens all the time, but… in a world without Grimm, and it was no small number.

This greatly scared them.

Even to the likes of Cinder and Salem or Adam even.

Tyrian is staring at the numbers with a daze, like experiencing some kind of fever dream. But no one cares.

"As I said, life, is very, very fragile."

"Also I dunno if you actually noticed, but tell me. Huntsman and Huntsman-in-training. How many Auraless friends do you have?"

And this reality check hit most of them like a damn truck.

Roman: "Welp. This is just like I said at some point in my life: Civilians & Huntsman don't mix." [3]

Neo: "Since when did you ever say that?"

Roman: "I forgot? That's why I said: at some point. Probably."

EXRB: "And you were right about that actually."

Roman: "Cool, what's my reward for getting the right answer?"

EXRB: "Nothing. I didn't prepare reward for quick quiz."

Roman: "You are no fun, buddy."

EXRB: "Cause now is not the time, although I'll take note from this."

Moving his attention back to the training Huntsman. EXRB continues. "I'll bet a million lines most of you didn't even reach 2 digital. And what's the first thing you been taught once you unlocked your Aura?"

Pyrrha: "To learn… controlling our strength… so we won't accidentally hurt people..." Her voice slowly dies down with her answer.

"Sure that you are the protector they respect, but that doesn't mean they have to be your friend, accidents happen all the time, you can fight, but they can't, and this was enough reason for them to fear."

Jaune: "But we would never hurt a citizen."

EXRB: "I know you won't, but can you speak for all Huntsman? What about a very angry Huntsman?"

"!"

"A Huntsman so angry, that wants to physically hurt a citizen for making him lose his s**t. What about that?"

The training Huntsman feels like their face turn green by the thoughts. Jaune especially.

But the god wasn't done proving his point.

"Danger drives fear, fear drives wary; wary drives cautious; cautious drives safety; and safety drives survive. Such is a rule that works for all universe, simple as that."

"Like waters, mankind relies on it to survive, but that doesn't mean both get together. Forcing two different things together, and there shall be problems.

When a man drinking too much water, he gets water intoxication, in the worse scenario, he dies.

After all, man, was, fragile.

That's why I am showing you what would happen when you can't control such factor, so you can learn and work on preventing this from ever happening in your world." He then resumes the screen.

"**Mechaniloid, guess all of them are Mavericks now." X says grimly.**

**The bulky mechaniloid is currently facing the blue hunter with its back, it didn't notice someone is behind it, this indication further proves that its mind is already long gone. Under normal situation, a perfectly function Gun Volt will detect X's present already. It's now nothing but a machine that had gone berserk.**

**A machine that had been given death sentence by the reality itself.**

"**Sorry, but I cannot allow you to continue causing damage anymore. Not when you are threatening citizens' safety." X's right arm transformed, the hand disappeared into digital data, and a cannon muzzle replaces at where the hand once located.**

Ruby: "*GASP* Dataization weapon?! That's was possible? Awesome!" Her mood immediately lightened up upon seeing weapon.

Pyrrha: "Transforming weapon or body parts into digital data… that sounds… very Sci-fi."

Glynda: "Almost seems too… unreal."

Ironwood: "Could such technology be possible?" He asks Dr. Polendina.

Pietro: "I am… not sure, but if other world's human manages to accomplish such feature, then I suppose we might too some days. I guess I can use Hard-Light Dust as the base of the blueprint."

Cinder was very intriguing by the showcase of this new technology on screen, a weapon you could store as digital date sounds useful. But the fact that Watts can not use any of this knowledge, nor can they recording anything that was on screen with their Scroll. (It seems I fall to mention, but the recording function on their scroll is temporarily banned, they can't record s**t. Ha! take that ya b**ch.)

This was nothing but an insult to their ambitions.

She cast a quick side glance at the man who was in response to this insult, and she immediately regrets it.

Because that god actually sides glance at her too, while having a smile that says 'suck it.'.

'Calm down, Cinder, Calm down. He was trying to trigger you on full purpose, don't fall for his trap.'

"**Just this once… just this once." X aimed his X-buster. The arm cannon flows with energy, all that left is fire the shot, end this nightmare, release this poor machine from its suffering… it's the right thing…**

**So why can't he find it in himself to pull the trigger?**

Ozpin: "I supposed this is not the first time he ever struggles with a decision like this?" He frowns, killing was never the answer, and to think a robot was forced to kill his own kind by the enforcement of law was sicking.

In a way, this reminds Ozma his situation.

EXRB: "Nope, and this struggle will only continue."

Sienna: "If he is in a kind of organization design to deal with this, shouldn't he already been taught & prepared at how to deal with this?"

EXRB: "Our friend here is a bit of a special one. He never likes fighting, but volunteer himself at the front line because he believes protect people is the right thing. No matter how much he hates it."

Qrow: "I dunno, seems to me that he isn't cut for this work."

EXRB: "You have no idea. But that is reality for you. People hardly had a saying in the life they are in."

Many can help but lower their head in agreement, as they mostly have tasted how unfair life is.

**But as if fate itself want to laugh at X's hesitation, the Maverick machine notice X's present, turns around and immediately fire two spark shots at the blue hunter.**

**The hunter jumps off the floor to dodge, but the machine's attack is yet to end. It opens up its headspace, where the self-defense missile system is located. Ready to fire all the missile that's left in its disposal to end whoever stands in its way.**

**In such critical situation, everything seems to slow down. And a firm voice reappears in X's mind.**

"**Listen well, X. There are times when we Maverick Hunters cannot afford to hesitate in pulling the trigger. We must become both sword and shield to those who cannot protect themselves - that is our sworn duty. Never forget that!"**

Many of the Huntsman and in-training's mood were encouraged by the words, despite the horrible reality, it seems there still remain people who is willing to protecting those who can not.

EXRB cringed in his mind, as he knew exactly who is the one that says the line.

**'I can't hesitate anymore. If I don't pull the trigger now, more people will die.' With a heavy heart and clenched teeth, X took his aim again, and pull the trigger.**

***Phew!* The sound where the charge energy shot through the air from his arm buster.**

***Boom!* The sound where the energy blast making contact with the mechaniloid.**

***Clank!* The sound where the lifeless robot hits the ground. Dead.**

**X simply stays there, watching the lifeless body, clearly in thoughts, and mostly… guilty.**

**No matter how much just he may have behind his action, he feels like a murder.**

**But the sound of another explosive from far side of the city broke X out of his thought. The day is yet to be over, the criminal that is response to this is still out there.**

"**Urg, collect yourself. Hunter, you've got a mission to finish."**

**And with that goal in mind, X continuing his investigation.**

**As he moves on, from distant, a sound of clank keeps appearing.**

**And X notice something from the source.**

**Multiple objects making their ways to the Maverick Hunter. **

**A groups of wheels, rolling on its own. But this is no ordinary wheel.**

**It was the wheel securing guarding robot: Spiky. **

**A spiky wheel robot whose purpose is to ram on its enemy with the pointy spike on its body. They are dangerous robots, they were only used as an anti-intruder system in high-security facilities. As they were meant to deal fatal wounds on whoever in their ways.**

**A 'destroy first, check later' safety measure guardian system.**

**But despite the danger they may possess, they can only do as much as any wheel is. As long as you stand out of its way, the threat it possessed is almost non-existence.**

**Stepping aside, follow with a well-placed buster shot., and the groups of wheels is no more.**

'**Spiky, guess I have to stay alert, who knows what kind of Mechaniloid awaits.'**

Mercury: "Welp, that was anti-climaxing." He pout, he was excited that they finally got a world where might be actions, but this disappointment is what they got.

EXRB: "Can't blame you for that, Spiky are more dangerous when they are swarmed in tight space. You would be like a fruit in a blender, cutting into pieces, or… multiple holes on your body."

Mercury: "Ouch."

***Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz* The sound of a propeller can be heard. And X lifts his head up to the source of the sound.**

**What he saw was an aircraft that was built after an image of a hornet. Yellow & blue color scheme, with green as decorating color. A Bee Blader, a stander type aircraft of Maverick Hunters' search team. Has the HQ sent them here?**

Ironwood: "A bee Aircraft?" He raise his eyebrow at the name, transporter build after the image of creatures?

EXRB: "Almost all smaller military Aircraft in their world is built in the image of insects, the hornet we are seeing, and there was Flies, Spider, and Wasp type."

Nora: "Eww."

EXRB: "Don't ask me why, I am not the one that designs them."

Pietro: "Then what about citizen used Aircraft?"

EXRB: "After the image of fishes, there is sunfish, tuna, flying fish, or whales for bigger space and load capacity. Although, military aircraft do have whale, sharks, hammerhead shark, or swordfish for the mothership, and stingray or manta when it comes to stealthy mission.

It mostly comes down to the usage to decide the type and shapes."

Ironwood: "Very interesting." He strokes his chin, all of these certainly are interesting ideas.

**The searchlight of the aircraft shines on X, almost blind his vision. "Bee Balder? Does that mean reinforcements are coming?" X asked with skeptical.**

Junior: "Let me guess, that thing is a Maverick now?"

Weiss: "That would be absurd, like really absurd."

EXRB: "Well… do I have news for you."

**Much to X's ultimate dread, the machine gun on the hornet-class transport activates. **

"**!"**

***Crk ta ta ta ta ta ta* Gladly X's reaction is faster, he quickly dove out of the bullet's path. That was too close, he almost got tear through by bullet rains.**

"**Guess not, the entire Maverick Hunters all gone Mavericks!" If the autopilot aircraft had gone Maverick, then he must bring this thing down before it causes more death.**

Weiss: "Wait a minute, did he just say the Maverick Hunters gone Maverick?"

Ruby: "But if that happens… didn't that mean..."

Neo: "Welp, they are f**ked."

Summer: "Then… who's there to protect the world?"

EXRB: "None, the world's guardian just rebel against the world it swore to protect."

This bomb drop surprises them again.

Glynda: "If that's the case… this is like..."

Ozpin: "If every Huntsman chooses to quit doing their job suddenly." He grimaced, such possible wasn't alien to him.

Horror quickly invades the group of good guy, they can hardly imagine what chaos the world would be into if Huntsman stops protecting the world.

Salem 'Interesting, turning the guardian against the world, I wonder… if I make myself known to the world, and tell them the 4 Huntsman Academy knows that I exist this entire time, yet they choose to send every child to facing Grimm, I wonder what will happen then? Surely not everyone will quit, but I imagine there will be quite a devastating distrust.' A faint smile slowly forming around the edge of her lips.

Kali: "But why? Why would the protector of the world suddenly turning against the world?"

EXRB: "Calm down, the hope is not lose, there is still members who didn't turn against, keep watching, and it shall be answered."

**The Bee helicopter lower's its sting, and drops a bunch of white balls to the road.**

**The ball unfolds both sides' panel, a band shape legs with foot merge out from the inner part. Making them standing tall on the ground.**

**These balls are a helpful robot that was known as Ball De Voux, a standard type explore robots used for object search, personnel search, and rescue mission. **

**The ball part is equipped with a camera and a sensor, and the two legs can walk softly on any kind of terrain.**

**But now they are nothing but controlled robots that will attack everything on their path.**

"**Unacceptable! Even the Ball De Voux had been reprogrammed!" X said with disgust. The Ball De Voux are robots with no weapon equipped, completely harmless. To see them being used in such a twisted way sickened X.**

Oobleck: "Such a shame, I can image so many peaceful uses this robot could do."

EXRB: "If that's what you want, I could give you it's blueprint."

Many look at him with a funny look.

EXRB: "Of course not for free, as for the price, we can discuss that later."

**The walking balls start to gang up on X, trying to use their number to overwhelming the blue hunter, thankfully their design only allows them to walk slowly, as X quickly moving pass the group, eye focus on the actual threat that's presenting.**

***Phew phew phew phew phew* Firing a series of plasma bullets at the face of the giant bee.**

***Clank clank clank clank clank* Tiny crack start forming on the face of the aircraft, but the power isn't enough to deal any actual damage, this machine is heavily modified after all. But despite the pacifist appearance, X is no pushover, time to bring out the big gun.**

"**If a normal shot doesn't work… Then a charged one surely will work." X's right-hand cannon can be seen charging, electric spark emerges from the entire cannon, flashing with pure white lights, and X's body flashing with yellow energy.**

Jaune: "What is he doing?" He looks at X with awe.

Nora: "Something awesome that's for sure."

"**Take this! Charge Shot!" He lunged out, swing the buster arm forward as if he was punching, fires a fully charged plasma shot at the head of the helicopter, a blue energy sphere larger than himself bust out from the muzzle, and meets the head dead-on. Directly hit it.**

Ruby: "SO COOL!" She enters the mod of fangirling.

*whistle* Yang blows a whistle, finally, some action.

Neptune: "Ok, that's some serious firepower."

Velvet: "But… wouldn't that require a large energy source? He'll run out of energy if he keeps using that?"

EXRB: "Running out of energy would be his last concern. X's energy source design is Solar energy."

Pietro/Watts: "Solar energy?"

EXRB: "The energy of the sun, by harness the heating power of sun, as long as there is light, X's energy core will generate powers on default. Then at night, his power source will change to Micro-fuel tank, which can provide all of his functionality and can last at least an entire week in underground or underwater. This is… without combat of course."

…

Ironwood: "Holy s**t." He cursed, completely unfitting of his character.

Those who know Ironwood take a double check. Winter mostly.

Pietro: "Atlas has yet to find a way to develop an energy that can last that long..."

Penny: "And despite my Aura is a generator… I can't last that long without taking recharge… not to mention be ready for combat for that long..."

Watts: "How… how do we harness the power of sun? If we can do that, dust won't be needed anymore..."

EXRB: "Still don't think he isn't that impressive?"

Weiss: "N-no… no words after this."

Coco: "The fashion still needs work, that armor just looks bland."

EXRB: "Meh, I think it was ok." 'Although I DO prefer Command Mission's design.'

***Boom* It was a critical hit, the energy sphere crash through the armor, into the inner part of the functional chip and system of the aircraft, heavily damaged beyond repair. The aircraft coughed, sputtered, and dies altogether, without a head, the body simply goes down.**

**However. The aircraft is crushing right toward X!**

"**Gah!" X immediately dove out of the way.**

***Thud!* The aircraft loudly crash landing on the road, bump into the group of walking balls it just dropped, destroying the group.**

**However, the suddenly new weight created by the huge mechaniloid was way beyond what the weight limit of the road can take, and without further explanation.**

Sun: "Uh-oh."

***crack noise* The ground beneath the aircraft start cracking up.**

"**Gah! The road!" The sudden huge weight that was pressed onto the road was too much; The junction of the pier and the road cannot support the weight anymore, and the road start falls to the ground below.**

**In just a blink, X was dragging down to the ground below with the aircraft.**

***Thud!* It was a mess, a huge mess, whether the road crashed or not, this day is a complete mess.**

**Luckily, X's design prevents him from suffering any falling damage, his legs' bone structure absorbs the impact when he safely lands on the ground.**

"**Phew… that was way too close." X exhales a breath he doesn't realize he was holding.**

**Looking around, X inspect the mess that was his own work. Sure, he did stop a Maverick Mechaniloid, but the repair team are not going to be happy with this.**

Ozpin: _"I am going to say this again, I am so glad we have someone like Glynda on our side."_ He whispers to Ironwood.

Ironwood: _"Agree."_

**With the aircraft remove off a section of the road, there's no way for any car to across the road. Not that it really matters now, since no cars would appear on the highway with all the attacks that are currently going around in the city.**

"**Guess whoever planning this entire attack really want the traffic system gone." X weakly jokes, he was really embarrassed about the damage he done. The paperwork when this is over is not going to be pleasant.**

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood silently prays for the well being for X, may whoever gods in that world spear him for a great evil that was known as paperwork..

**With the Maverick Mechaniloid dealt with. X needs to move on to the deeper part of the pathway, there is no turning back, he is a hunter with a mission.**

**He start climb up the wall, using his Wall Kick function that was built inside him, or should I say: Triangle jump.**

**A technique that allows robots to fast and effectively climb up walls, using the leg to kick the wall first, then using the boost jet that was built in the back to push the robot back to the wall, repeat the action in the form of triangle until reach the top.**

**Why did he have such function built-in him in the first place? X doesn't know, but like that's the last thing he should worry now, he got more important things to do.**

Sun: "Bro, he just did a wall climb, that's awesome."

Pietro: "An really unique functionality. But useful nevertheless."

EXRB: "But it's not as easy as it looks. The timing of both booster jet and the leg kick, most combat Reploid had this function at default."

Roman: "No wonder why the human is so scare of these robots." He would like an ability like this, escaping would be so much easier.

Suddenly, EXRB stops the screen, and summon a door.

"Just to make sure, Mr. Pine, you're 14 years old right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What we're about to witness, is really not suitable for your age, may I recommend you leave for the moment? This door leads to my farm, you can visit and observe if you want."

Thinking about the offer, Oscar enters the door, still not used and prepared to witness another horrible scene.

"Like I said, if you feel uncomfortable, you can leave at any seconds." He tells the rest audience.

**As X keeps moves on, the state of the highway gets worse. Cracks, fractures, bullet holes, damaged or destroyed vehicles, and the worst part: bodies. Humans, or Reploids.**

**The sigh is horrible to look at. But due to the position X is in, he have to investigate the scene.**

**Moving to the first victim, a Male Reploid, his left arm & right leg are blasted off, the oil that services as blood already leaking a small puddle underneath him. No function signal, or artificial pulse, he has stopped functioning. So someone shot him after the explosion goes off.**

**Moving on, the next one is a crashed car, to the side of the fence. The front of the car is shot, as the glass panel have bullet holes, looking inside the vehicle, the next victim is a human male lying limp in the seat, blood dips down his face, the driver is shot through the head. His face is frozen on a horror expression, right before he died. Someone probably shot him when the explosion is happening.**

The first year Huntsman-in-training pallid at the scene. This is the kind of possible event they may encounter in their future career.

Feeling the need of saying something, EXRB spoke: "I dunno what exactly work requirement Huntsman needs, but consider your job is to prevent man being killed by Grimm, one day, whether you like it or not, you have to face fact like this: You can't save everyone."

The family or teacher can only give a look of regret, guilty.

The villains doesn't give a care. Expect Hazel.

The more gray area? Not comfortable at least.

EXRB: "But what you can do, is make sure every single one you can save counts." And the child nods at the word.

**Eyeing around, X finds a hand around the corner behind a car, blood still pooling around it.**

**And then the hand twitched.**

**X quickly skidding around the turn, and find a human girl lying face-first on the ground, her back still rising and lowering as she breathes. **

**X quickly comes to her side, kneel down, and gently turns her around.**

**But he immediately regrets it.**

**Because the stomach of the girl was in pieces, organs lay bare.**

"Blurgggggggg!" Jaune can't take this anymore, and he empties his stomach in the trash can.

"Blurgggggggg!" Nora soon followed suit.

"Urrrgggg!" Ruby followed after.

Their friend is not doing better either, they barely hold off the urgent in their gut.

**X holds the girl in his lap, and brush her hair from her face. "Ma'am?" He shakily asked, hoping that the girl is still alive, because her pulse and heartbeat is going weak by seconds.**

**Her eyes weakly peeled open, then it wilden, following with her jerking and struggling to push X away from her. Panicking and fears written all over her face.**

"**Easy! Easy! I am not going to hurt you!" X raises his hands in air, guesting the girl he means no harm.**

"**A-are you…. one… one of those… attacking?" Grunting, the girl manages to force the word out through the pain.**

**X carefully holding the girl again, look at the her with sadness and pain, he shook his head. "N-no, I-I am here to help."**

"**Where is Rush?" The girl asked.**

**X looks around, then finds the back of a figure of a white dog, laying still in a puddle of blood.**

Ruby brings Zwei to her hug, greatly sickened by the scene, Weiss and Yang follow suit giving the mutt and the red hood a hug of comfort.

**Knowing what happened, X does the only logical option he had: lie.**

"**Don't worry, he is alive, my man is sending him to the nearest hospital." He tried his best to give the girl a reassuring smile, fear that telling her the truth might break her.**

**The girl seems to calm down from the words, as she weakly smile at X.**

"**Oh… then… I guess… you just… couldn't… help me." Her voice grows weaker and weaker.**

**Knowing what's going on, X moves his hand to her face, tries to support the girl to not giving up. "N-no, ma'am, just hang in there, I'll immediately bring you to the hospital! Please, don't give up!"**

**The woman smile at his word. "Rush… is a girl… just let you know." The girl have seen through the lie he makes.**

**X felt his world crushed.**

**The girl chucked. "I know… weird choice, but she… likes it."**

**The girl slowly lifts her hand, to touch X's prosthetics hand.**

"**Your hand… it's… warming, and soft… just like Rush."**

**She closed her eyes, and draw the final breath, went limp in X's arm, however… **

**The smile on her face never drops.**

Tears drop down from the huntsman-in-training's eyes. This scene is just terrible.

The adults grip the handle in there seat, barely doing better. An anger grew in their guts. Whoever did this must pay for their crime.

Gray area or Criminals simply avert their eyes, not willing to see the scene. Afraid to be affected by the strong emoting the scene is showing.

"**I-I'm sorry… I'm so… sorry." Still hold her small figure in his hand, X sank between his own leg, the blood still pours down his cold metal frame.**

**His body is shaking, it shakes so much his frame rattles.**

**But an explosion is all that takes to make him freeze still.**

**X slowly lifts his head up, a newfound emotion replaced his sadness.**

**Rage.**

"**Life is just a cheap factor to us." He rasped out the pain he just witness, the words from a senior arrogant Hunter echo in his mind, tears escaped his eyes and roll down his cheek.**

Many were shocked at what X just displayed.

Crying. [4]

Ironwood: "Did he just… teared?"

EXRB: "As I said, Reploids can feel like human, although, X's creator takes an extra mile to give him the ability to crying like a real human."

Many feel sympathy toward the blue robot.

Penny just silently sobbing in her father's arm.

**Finish inspect the scene, X made a vow to at least bring whoever responds to justice.**

**That's the very least he could do for them. **

**Huh.**

**Can't even save a girl.**

**Some infinity potential he is.**

**Cursed into his mind, X runs off to continue his mission.**

Ilia: "That's… glooming." Not just her, many find the way he referring to himself dreadfully ominous.

**The scene fast forward, with X into deep of the road.**

"**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" **

**X moves his head up, looking at the sideway of the road, and he immediately locates his new encounters.**

**A swarm of aerial mechaniloid that was made from Jammer, Crusher, and Bomb Been. Are heading toward the Highway.**

**Jammer: An aerial robot used to prevent unauthorized entry in certain areas. Or used in operation monitoring. **

**Crusher: A demolition robot that was used in building demolition projects, crush its mighty spike pressure to remove cement, iron bar or whatever.**

**Bomb Been: A bee looking mechaniloid that was used in blasting demolition project. A single unit can store 5 bombs in its body.**

**And with a whole demolition unit being here...**

**They are going to bring the entire Highway down.**

"**Jammer, Crusher, Bomb Been… a full unit..." X speaks with dread and disbelief. Hasn't the damage of the highway being enough already?! Now they are even going to bring the entire road down to the ground. Or worse, use the road to crush the building beside the highway.**

Roman: "S**t, they are really trying to create as much death as possible." This is starting to make him uncomfortable, committing theft is one thing, but massive murder?

Even he wouldn't stoop that low.

And to think he was currently being forced to help a b**th committing such crime?

…

Yeah, he have to ask for help.

**The aerial robots paid X no minds, as they have been re-programming with a goal, to blast the entire bridge off to the ground.**

**The horror result if nobody stop them is enough to make X's body move on its own. He's right arm change to its buster mode again, and he began to gun down the demolition mechaniloid one by one.**

**The aerial robots never had a chance to report back any problem encountered in its mission. They all went offline the moment X's plasma shot hits them bullseye on. As X hold the highest accuracy score among his fellow hunters.**

Coco: "So he is a natural sniper then?"

EXRB: "He is."

Mercury: "Huh? That's cool, but… how does a robot even be natural at something? Wouldn't a targeting system suffice?"

Ren: "That's a good question, it does seems too unreal."

EXRB: "Remember, they are build to function like humans, by that it means they too will experience the privilege known as learning experience."

Taiyang: "So this job require these robot to undergo training like human is it?"

EXRB: "But sadly the only training he can't not pass is the holding hostage training. As he can't not bring himself to shoot the crime, for he afraid he might end up killing the hostage."

Mercury: "Like what? Hesitating?"

EXRB: "Hesitating."

Sienna: "Robot hesitating? Such concept is completely unheard of."

Raven: "Why build such function? Seems like a deadly fault. Only weaker hesitate." She scoffs annoyedly.

'Oh for f**k sake.' EXRB mentally cursed in his mind.

"If by your ideal, then it means utilitarianism, then they'll just kill the hostage with the crime, unless the hostage is an important figure, after all, why care about a nobody? When you can prevent more people from being killed in future? 2 death for the safety of all others."

Raven: "!"

EXRB: "Let me tell you a little something, woman, you have no idea how much of a blessing it was being able to worry, hesitate. This trail actually makes people strong, and I highly doubt you'll ever understand. So do us a favor, keep your trash to yourself."

…

…

…

It has been a long time.

For so long, Qrow always want to shovel those words at Raven's face.

But now?

He feels sorry for her.

Cause this is just… humiliating.

**With the demolition robot deal with, X moving on to the deeper part of the road.**

**As X going on, the damage that was made by Mavericks gets more and more, and X can't help but wondering on a horrible thought…**

**Just how big of a scale this entire Maverick outburst is?**

**How many Reploid or Mechaniloid were involved? **

**How many resources they have?**

**How long this outburst is going to last?**

Sun: "This doesn't look good at all."

Qrow: "Yeah, no s**t, a global robot organization rebel against the entire human race, and they don't have Aura."

Tyrian: "Ah hahahaha! this is perfect, it's going to be bloody!"

…

EXRB: "Trivia, reminds me again why did I decide to bring he here?"

**Trivia: Because you find some of his mentally unstable interest? **

EXRB: "Ummmm, yeah. But I decide to change my mind now, cause it's making people uncomfortable, guess it's time to send the guest then."

Tyrian: "Wait, what?! No-" (Snap)

And Tyrian was removed from the room.

…

…

...

Hazel: "You have no idea how happy I am feeling right now." Finally, no more of his mad s**t.

Many agree with him.

Cinder: "Any chance you might end up putting him back with us?" But of course, this change might seems too good to be true.

EXRB: "Not likely. Depends." Well, that was reassuring.

**But before X can get a more clear idea of what he should do. A sound of engine interrupt all of his plan.**

**With the experiences and instinct kick in, plus the sound is coming from right behind him, X jump to the side, avoids the object that was aiming to run him over.**

**The object was a modified car, bright red painting, spiky bumper, and a laser cannon equipped on the hood of the car, a robot can be seen in the driving seat.**

**The attacker was none other than the infamous Road Attacker, a group of car gangs that want nothing but race on the speedway, they are usually problems for policies, because all they ever did was over-speed driving.**

**But it seems they decide to use this Maverick outburst as an opportunity to claim the Highway as their playground.**

**X: "Road attackers?!" It took X a mile second to recognize his attacker, and it seems it's not one attacker only. Because 4 more cars following right behind the first car.**

Roman: "Robot car gang? Now I've seen everything."

EXRB: "Funny you mention his, there is apparently a car gang war going on between two group in that world."

Mercury: "Robot car gang war?"

EXRB: "Yep, it's very weird."

**Dodging the incoming vehicles, X finally piece together the reason why an outlaw group appears on the Highway.**

"**Are they trying to turn this highway into their playground? Un-acceptable!" X said in disbelief, how can people be this selfish? People are dying and they are trying to take enjoyment from it.**

**But the cars all perform a U drift, into a stop and facing the Maverick Hunter once again.**

Jaune: "Un-oh."

**And the car gangs immediately put the pedal into metal, going full speed at the blue Reploid, attempt to running him over for the second time.**

"**!" X immediately prepared for the incoming enemy.**

**Dodging to the side, jumping over the car. A question all over his head.**

'**Why are they trying to attacking me?!'**

**Suddenly the realization hits in. And X feels like his machine red oil that served as blood ran cold.**

'**Could it be that they've gone Maverick too?!'**

Ilia: "Why… is that… being a Maverick being treated like the worst thing that could ever happen in this world? I get it, it was a bad thing, but it seems like he is overreacting."

EXRB: "You do bring up a good point, but… hmmm… the best way to describe it is: Going Maverick means you decide to kill people for the purpose of kill, no actual motivate, no reason, just purely for the idea and joy of kill.

And...

how about this. White Fang suddenly side with Grimm and kill everything in the world, human & faunus? How does that sound?"

Adam: "What did you just say?!" He almost shot up from his seat.

EXRB: "You do realize that's what you are planning to do in the future, right?"

Adam: "!"

Ghira: "Adam Taurus, what did he mean by that?"

Adam: "I-I."

EXRB: "Here is a thing, when you lift your finger at others, remember three more is point at yourself."

Adam: "Shut it!"

EXRB: "Then explain to your leader why you and your man are capturing Beowolf into drop container for Bullheads? And also, do I seriously need to remind that you are indeed working with human for a temporary alliance? In order to brun the Vale city into ashes?"

(The majority of good guy, and Sienna especially.): "He what?!"

Adam: "You..."

EXRB: "An advice, no one cares about ideal unless you are 100% sure you will convince the majority of people of the world, if not, then suck it."

Adam: "You fu-"

Sienna: "Taurus, these are just words without proves, don't let these get to you. But we'll talk about this later." 'Taurus is working with human? How come I never heard any report about this? How many men in the main base already turn their backs against me?'

Adam says nothing and glare hole at their host.

EXRB: "For a man that does not care about what the world thinks of himself, you sure are easy to provoke. Perhaps Too easy."

**If these outlaw have gone Maverick, then the verdict of the situation is very clear.**

***Phew phew phew phew phew* 5 plasma bullets shots.**

***Pow pow pow pow pow* And 5 missing heads for the outlaw drivers.**

Roman: "Sheesh, he's really good with his aim, I'll handle him that." Shooting moving target with a flying score? That takes talent.

***Brooommmmm* A sound of aircraft engine reach X's ear.**

**He looked up, and his legs almost sank form shock.**

"**D-Death Rogumer! What's The mothership of 7th Airborne Unit doing here?!"**

**Indeed, right above X, is the flying battleship of Maverick Hunter, A ship build in the image of swordfish.**

Ironwood: "I take it that this battleship wasn't supposed to be here?"

EXRB: "Yep."

Ozpin: "How many unit does this Maverick Hunter have?"

EXRB: "Hmm… never looks into it, but I guess it's around 20 or more, but each Unit's member scale differently from 2 digital to 3 digital, the system mainly is a unit that have multiple departments, division, and ministry under it, under the guidance of assigned leaders leading it. And each Unit is specialized in one element: Urban, Land, Sea, Sky, Jungle, Desert, Volcano, Polar, ect ect."

Ironwood: "Basically groups design to handle specific situations it is then."

EXRB: "Yeah, if the incident happens in city. Urban will be the one handling it. Same for the other Unit. Although here is the 17th Elite unit, where it's men is always on stand by for sudden Maverick incident, a unit that doesn't get limit by event type.

You got Maverick outburst? They'll be there immediately."

**But the next thing surprises the blue hunter even more. As 3 more Road Attacker drops down from the bottom lifter of the flying battleship. **

'**Impossible, a mere car gang would never be able to defeat experience Hunter, not to mention the current owner of… oh no.'**

'**Could it be… that Storm Eagle have gone Maverick too?!'**

Coco: "Storm Eagle? What's that? Another title or code name of someone?"

EXRB: "Oh, I forgot, Reploid didn't just have humanoid as their own species, they also have animal-based Reploid, which usually include their abilities in their names."

Sun: "Animal-based? Like Faunus?"

EXRB: "No, more in Sonic the Hedgehog way."

Sun: "Huh? That's cool I guess?"

EXRB: "But normally animal-based Reploid are much more powerful and dangerous than humanoid Reploid, and almost all animal type is built for combat purely, one man army you could say."

Fox: "That's… really bad?"

EXRB: "It is. Although… there was also planet-based Reploid, which is pretty rare."

**As X clearout the attacker, he watches the battleship with intense, unsure what he should do, does this means he have to confront Storm Eagle.**

**?: "Well well well… what do we have here? A lost child?" A voice calls out from the ship.**

**A huge object jumps off from the bottom lifter of the battleship. Landing on the highway with a loud and heavy *Clank* sound.**

**It was a machine known as Rider Armor, or… in this case: Ride Armor type TW-3 [5], deep blue color schedule, huge arms that was designed to lift tons weight heavy object, legs that were designed to walking on all kinds of terrain, boost jet backpack that allows the armor performing a short dash charge for emergency… however, this one seems to be heavily modified with armors... and was aim for battle purpose. A person could be seen from the pilot seat.**

**It was a humanoid figure, a purple humanoid Reploid that's like X, probably a few more inches higher than X, it's body is made in a different way unlike X' structure, black body adorned in basic armor with a distinct purple sheen and gold highlights. **

**The most visuality part of this person, is the shoulder cannon resting on his right shoulder pad, with a bullet chain coming from his backpack.**

**Unlike X's helmet, this Reploid's helmet is fully covered, hide his face from the world, gray plate on the area of cheek, a stylized red "V" paint on the place of forehead [6], the black T-shaped visor being the only thing anyone can see when facing him. **

**It doesn't take a genius to figure out that whatever face lies behind that helmet definitely is anything but friendly.**

Coco: "Yeesh, that look and color scheme just screaming I am a bad guy." She winced, that color scheme, bad guy alert with this guy.

**?: "Seriously, don't tell me you are all they've left with, YOU?! A puny weak B-Class Hunter? Of all the hunters it have to be YOU the one who somehow survived and sent here?! Ouch. I feel insulted." From the voice of this Reploid, one thing is confirmed for the audiences, he is a criminal and has something to do with this terrorist attack.**

**Upon seeing the figure in the pilot seat of the armor, X immediately recognizes the person. After all, he knows this person too well.**

"**Vile!" He shouts the name with disbelief, how can he not?**

Yang: "Seriously?! That's his name? As if he didn't look bad guy enough."

_** \- Music playing: Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Encounter with Vile**_

**The Reploid now known as Vile, answered: "Well, the one and only. Anyway, wonderful day for a calamity. Don't you think?"**

"**But last time… You WERE completely disarmed and restrained when they took you in, how did you escape!" Memories of witnesses Vile being handcuffed and sent to prison resurface in X' mind.**

"**Ahh, yes yes, I was deemed as a Maverick for no reason when none of the maintenance staff can't find a single trace of what's wrong with me. Pretty bull crap I'll say, don't you think so?"**

Blake: "Wait, he was a hunter too?!"

EXRB: "Not just a hunter, an elite hunter, a strong one, and a leader of a squad. A class, the current Highest power rank for a hunter." 'Well, currently, there was S, but probably only Sigma had that. And then there was SA, GA in X5 and PA, MH in X6 tho.'

Qrow: "Great, a renegade hunter." Warrior that goes rough? Those are usually the toughest and trickiest to deal with, if this robot on screen is really an elite, then the blue boy is gonna have a hard time.

"**Are you the one who cause this destruction?! How did you escape your cell?! Answer me!" The blue Reploid points his buster cannon at the dangerous Reploid.**

"**Me? This children's play? Awwww, X, I'm so flattered that you put me in such high regard. But nah. I am not the one who causes this catastrophe. I don't have that much of resources to schedule such big plan, let alone to actually have the patient plan it. I prefer to just go out with a loud BANG.**

**I may know a thing or two about planning, but I'll admit, I don't stand a chance compared to the '**_**head**_**'. Man, you gotta give him some applause. But still, he is insane in my opinion."**

Winter: "So there is a someone plotting this entire attack."

Yatsuhashi: "Could it be related to the Σ symbol we saw on the bomb that was used to blow up the highway?"

Ozpin: "Very likely."

"**Answer my question!"**

"**Hee hee hee… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Upon hearing the demand for the second time, Vile can't hold his laugh anymore, it's just too funny for him.**

"**What's so funny? Answer my question!" The more of this insanity goes, the more X's mind hesitate.**

"**Aww, still refuse to accept the reality? Heh? I'll bet an Energy Tank you already know the answer, you just don't want to admit it. X, take a good look around, this, is, the reality." Vile lift up both arms, gesturing the city that is under attack around them.**

"**N-no… this doesn't make any sense! Why would Captain Sigma doing this?! This isn't like him!"**

Ozpin: "I suppose that's the name of the robot that response for this entire attack?"

EXRB: "Pretty much, the leader of Maverick Hunter, the one build with the best technology of the world have, processor, body structure, armor, weapons. You name it."

Blake: "Sigma, welp, should've guess that when we saw that Σ symbol."

Qrow: "So the human basically create their worst enemy?"

EXRB: "In a way… yes."

Now Salem and Cinder want to see what this reploid Sigma looks like. What kind of a person is he? If he decides to unleash total destruction on the world.

"**Beats me, can't figure a damn thing out of that thick skull of his, why would he suddenly declare war on all humans, I'll never understand, but not that I care at all. All I care right now. Is to tear you into useless scrap metal, limb by limb, and enjoy every single moment of it!"**

"**!"**

"**Nothing personal X, I just **_**REALLY**_** dislike you. That is all, now, stay still, I promise this will HURT!" The machine armor stretching its arm, let out a hydraulic roar.**

**The scene showing X's point of view, multiple information appears on his eye camera.**

_**/ / / / / / / / / / **__**/ / / / / / / / / / **__**/ / / / / / / / / /**_

_**WARNING**__**WARNING**__**WARNING WARNING WARNING**_

_**WARNING**__**WARNING**__**WARNING**_

_**WARNING WARNING**__**WARNING**__**WARNING WARNING**_

_**/ / / / / / / / / / **__**/ / / / / / / / / / **__**/ / / / / / / / / /**_

**A text information appear on Trivia's screen:**

_**Enemy: Vile (The walking arsenal)**_

_**Brief description: A renegade S-A class Hunter who's once a member of the 17th elite Unit, who is an expert in multiple styles of combat and weapon, who now sought on the idea of causing massive destruction, he'll destroy anyone who dare standing in his way!**_

Qrow: "Are you kidding me?! A walking arsenal, as if his luck isn't bad enough!"

Glynda: "This doesn't look good, not at all."

_** \- Music playing: Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Vile Battle**_

"**I don't have time for this, Vile." Despite trying to reason with Vile, X changes his right arm into buster, already knowing the outcome of his attempt.**

"**I beg to differ, with the world in chaos, we have nothing but times. So prepare yourself and-" The Rider Armor pull it's right arm back, the boost backpack starting up its energy. **

"**DIE!" The armor bust forward, right into X, attempts to use the boost to add more damage to this right hook.**

**Jumping out of the fist's path, X immediately fire back at the machine armor.**

***Clank* The plasma shot hit the armor. but the armor shows no sign of taking any damage, there isn't a single stretch left on the armor.**

Mercury: "Let me guess, anti bullet armor?"

EXRB: "Anti Plasma bullet armor, Vile take it as his personal hobbies to build the strongest Rider Armor. As he take it very personally to crush all of his opponents to scrap metal."

Mercury: "Damn."

"**You don't have what it takes for war, kid, should've just stayed home, but nooooo, you just have to prove yourself didn't you?"**

"**Why must we fight like this, I never want this to happen! I never want to be your enemy!" X cry out his plead.**

"**So I take it that you want to be my friends then?" Vile halt his attack, calmly asked.**

"**If that's what it takes to stop this pointless battle." X responds with pure determination.**

Raven: "Fool, he is going to get himself killed very soon for that idea." And again, she received glare from others for various reasons, none were positive.

"**Heh. Friends? I don't have any. Not now... Not ever. I only know one thing for sure, X... You are my enemy!" He unleashes another wave of punch at his sworn enemy.**

**The assault going on with X barely dodging the punch.**

**Despite his native belief, X is no fool, he knows very well Vile won't stop until he is completely disarmed or dead, if X want this to end, then he had no choice but to put him out right now. **

**But right now he doesn't have enough firepower on him. His buster won't work on the heavy protection of Rider Armor…**

**That means he's best option is to take out the brain of the headless monster armor. The pilot.**

**X immediately tries a more powerful charge shot at the EX-Maverick Hunter. Aiming to put him out from the battle.**

**Sadly, the green energy blast was flick off from the swing of Rider Armor. Cursed, it seems that Vile knew exactly what X is planning.**

"**Heh, did you honestly think that puny blast will work on me?" Despite the helmet blocking the expression, Vile's tone showing very clear that he is mocking at X's pointless struggle. **

"**Well, gotta give it a try at least."**

"**Only in your dreams!" The armor charging at the blue robot again, resume its ruthless punch assault.**

**A left swing pass by with X duck over, following with a right downward punch that X roll to the side to dodge.**

**The armor chases up with a bear hug that tries to crush X's wrist in half, only for X to jump over Vile and the armor, following his swift move with three shots hitting Vile's back.**

"**Tsk!" The purple renegade scorn in annoyance, that didn't do any damage at all, but the fact X success in hitting him was enough of an insult to make him furious.**

"**Just stay still and DIE like a worthless fool you are!" Vile's attitude only grew more and more aggressive as X keeps dodging his attack.**

Pyrrha: "He is baiting him." She analysis the course of action X is approaching the enemy.

Weiss: "He's letting his frustration get to his mind."

Jaune: "All that left is a moment of mistake for X to strike."

**The assault goes on for another few seconds. X asks question for the second time.**

"**Are you here to fight me because of Sigma?" And with that, Vile suddenly stop in his track.**

"**Sigma? Don't kid yourself, X." He almost snorts out of laughter.**

"**What? What do you mean-"**

"**I'll give you this, he DID bust me out, THAT much till now is true, but me being here? If you think I am here on Sigma's behave, you couldn't be more wrong. IN FACT, Sigma doesn't even know I am here!"**

"**Then why?! Why would you side with Sigma if you are not going to work with anyone?!"**

"**Simple, it's quite simple. You see, Human are just a bunch of pathetic bugs, can't do a single crap on their own, relied on us for everything. I'm tired of service them under their stupid rule, I AM ME, VILE! I take no order from anyone! Not human, not Reploid, not even Sigma, ME! I AM MY OWN BOSS!**

**As for the second question? Sigma deemed human as an obstacle to Reploid evolution, so he want to build a world for Reploids only, so he is going to achieve that by removing humans on the surface of the whole plant, and, I've got nothing to lose for tag along, cause it actually benefit me. But, this whole revolution idea means nothing to me just so you know. There, does that finally answer your questions?" The dramatic change of Vile's speech makes X take a step back, the way how he calmly disparage human and analysis the course of his action sends shivers down the artificial spine of X.**

'**How can he just dismiss human life so easily.'**

Qrow: "Judging by what he said, I can already tell he is a loose cannon is he?"

EXRB: "The very reason he was taken into custody IS because he always causes unnecessary damage in missions, so yeah, a loose cannon."

Ironwood: "So he was supposed to waiting for his trail, but the uprise happened, and this Sigma bust him out. Is it?"

EXRB: "Yeah, pretty much."

Ozpin: "How… how did he become a criminal exactly?"

EXRB: "Welp, that's the most troublesome part, no one knows when or how did he become like this, during one point, there was an irreparable short circuit in his electronic brain, which probably is the cause result in him to develop this strange, almost sociopathic passion for hunting down Mavericks and totally annihilating them, while causing as much damage as possible on the territory. Something that during the time no one knows how to deal with, which, in the end, leads to casualty of innocent bystanders and comrades alike, eventually result to his arrest, and then, here we are. Just a hollow shell craving for violence and destruction."

Ozpin: "I… see. Quite a tragedy."

Cinder 'Oh god, he is a Tyrian 2.0.' She tries really hard to not roll her eyes all the way back.

Glynda: "But why? He clearly bows to no one, how would Sigma know will this work out for him? Simply because they dislike humans?"

EXRB: "Actually, Vile service for a specific purpose. It doesn't matter if he joins or not."

Winter: "Which is?"

EXRB: "Keep watching, we'll get to that eventually."

"**And so because of that, from now on, I am going to remove any human I came across. I will no longer bound by their stupid rule anymore. And any Reploid who dare to step into my way? I'll crush them! Starting by you!" The armor charge again, this time following with jumping and stomping.**

**With the new tactic, Vile's assault seems to start working, X's action is slowly getting sloppy, just a little more, and he'll tire himself enough. Then he can smash that fool's head into nothingness.**

"**What's the matter? Ya getting tired huh? X? We're barely even start, how disappointed." Vile mocked X with pure ****sarcasm.**

Glynda bites her nail, this isn't good, if X didn't do something, he is going to lose and die. "This isn't good, he needs to try something else."

The rest of her co-workers, friends agree with her.

Nora: "Come on X! Break his leg!" She stand up from her seat, start rooting for the blue robot.

"Keep going!" "You can do this!" "Blast his ass!" The rest of the child start rooting for X.

Salem and Cinder watch with a bordon. 'How utterly foolish.'

**X, to his own credits, know his chance, there is not much option left, it's either take a risk, or die.**

**But.**

**Perhaps it's the bless his creator gave him, X didn't make either choice.**

**No. He chooses to take a big risk, and willing to die trying.**

**He chooses to do the impossible.**

**Swapping his left arm to buster, X decides to over-working his energy core, feeding energy for two buster at the same time, right when the day is over, that the sun is setting down already, without the solar energy to providing him power.**

**It's a suicide mission, but X was more than willing to take the risk.**

**He was determined. **

**Charging both busters, X using his left buster to distract attack, while the right buster focus on charging. **

"Come on!" "You can do this!"

**X circling around the armor with a chain of shots attack from multiple angles.**

**The tactic proved to be effective, as Vile grow in annoyance by the puny attack.**

"**Will you stop bothering me with those pathetic blasts?! God damn it! You are so annoying!" There is one thing in the world that Vile absolutely hates with passion: 'Weaker'. Especially those who try to proving themselves when they are clearly hopeless of becoming stronger.**

**Their existence is an insult to power.**

Somehow, Raven feels insulted that she shares the same ideal with this purple maniace.

"**Then come get me." X, for the first time upon his activate, taunt.**

"**!?" If Vile's helmet doesn't have that T-shape cover, his eyes would be wilden like a plate for the world to see.**

**X**

**Just mocked him.**

**That little, no-goody, B-class, pathetic worrywart of fool, mocked him. **

"**You… you..." Vile's metal joint is shaking, his metal frame shaking so much it rattled.**

**That's it, he's gonna get his limb tore down one by one!**

**This TRASH will DIE!**

**There won't be any screw left for his body to scavenge!**

"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Raaaaaaaaagggggg!" Vile particularly lost it, he can take an insult, but not by X.**

**NO, anyone but that useless metal, he will show him who is the better one.**

**He will show him superior.**

Weiss: "This is it! He is losing focus!"

Nora: "Come on! Break his leg!"

**The armor launched itself toward X, Vile's mind is filled with so much hate, the armor attack like a mindless beast, swing it's arm around recklessly.**

**Now is the chance, X give more energy to his right buster.**

**"Just-" The armor doing a round swing, which X duck down to evade.**

**"-Die-" An uppercut attempt to separate X's head from his body, which he lean back to dodge.**

**"-Like-" Following with the arms fingers crossed to strike down, with X roll out of the way.**

**"-A-" The armor jump high up. Dodge the blast X fire at it.**

**"-Worthless-" Then crush down, attempt to squish X into a pancake.**

**"-Useless-" The armor charge at X, who keeps firing at the pilot.**

**"-Piece-" The left arm raised up to block the shot. **

**"-Of-" Vile drew the right arm as far back as he can.**

**"-Scrap!" And slam the fist down at X's face.**

**X roll out of the fist's way in the last second.**

**And the fist of the armor buried into the floor.**

**"What the-" Vile notices his mistake, he left himself wild open!**

**"Now!" X crouch down, stretch his buster, took aim and fire a fully OVER charge shot. [7]**

**Due to the overpower energy release, the recoiled forced X to fly back upon the shot.**

**A bright laser-like energy bust out from the muzzle, heading straight towards the armor and the renegade Hunter.**

**"NOT A CHARGE SHO-" **

***Boom!* Vile didn't even get time to finish his sentence. **

**Following with a huge smoke rising from where Vile was.**

Many watches with intense.

"**Did that worked?" X still have his buster point at the smoke, he wasn't sure if the attack had finished Vile.**

Qrow: "I have a bad feeling that didn't do him."

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Sorry, but I fear this is far from over."

EXRB: "And sadly he was right."

"**Gah!" Suddenly an energy blast shoots out from the smoke, strike X right in the gut! Knock him down.**

**The smoke scatters away, and Vile can be seen stand up from the seat, his shoulder cannon still smoking from the fire. Himself? There is no sight of damage on his body.**

**As for the armor, only the left arm is missing, the joint that was the shoulder is smoking with burning red melting metal, no matter how much he hates, he had to admit, that attack is strong, if himself taking that one head-on, he probably would be dead.**

**The truth is, despite being in rage, Vile did not forget to keep a least 10% his head clear, that's why in that last moment he simply moving the armor to the right, letting the left arm taking the shot.**

**And hoping his pride and joy can take a beating.**

**Welp, he was glad he was right.**

Nora: "Oh come ON! That is just cheating!"

EXRB: "In all fairness, Miss Valkyrie, you should never ever expect your enemy to play fair."

Nora: "But that is just low, where is the honor?!"

EXRB: "Honor? Heh, that is a funny joke if I ever heard."

Again with that tone of sarcasm, they knew he is going to say something very twisted.

"There is no such a thing as honor among battlefield, only winner and loser, and winner gets to lived, loser die and become a corpse. Honor holds no value."

Many children flinched at his word.

"You want honor? Excuse me, how are you going to keep that when you are nothing but a dead corpse? Nothing, you can't do s**t when you are dead. I've seen many idealists dies and become nothing but a forgotten piece of history, those who succeed are the ones that know when to play dirty and live on, they, are the winner.

The world doesn't play fair, nor does people.

You want to make the world a better place? Then it's time to wake the hell up."

Nora shrinks in her seat, dare not speak.

EXRB: "I used to be just like you all, full of honor and sense of justice. Until I been badly wounded and torn apart by the sickening reality."

"**Alright, alright, playtime is over. I've had enough of stretching. Time to finish the jobs." Vile crack his artificial knuckles, adjust his position in his seat to make himself comfortable, and grab onto the joystick again. **

**Even with the helmet on, anyone could tell there is a sadistic smile right behind that T shape visor.**

**Time for a payback.**

"**Urg!" X was punched with a jab.**

"**Muffff!" He was then grabbed by the head. **

"**Hhhhrrrmmmm!" Lift up and shoveled face straight to the ground.**

"**Ooof!" Toss to the air.**

"**Gah! Arrrr! Urrrraaa! Ooof! Arrrr. Errr. Ugh..." And grabbed by the leg and smashing left and right rapidly like a ragdoll.**

"**..." At this point X was barely conscious. But Vile was yet to be done, no, he will not let X off that easily. He will break him, HARD.**

The brutally beat down scared most of them.

"Monster." Winter mutters the word with fear and venom.

Even Mercury winced when X was being smashed around like a ragdoll. That has to hurt like hell.

**He tosses X high up at the air again.**

**And retract the right fist all the way back, while heat up the boost jet backpack.**

**And dash ahead when X falls back to the right position, using all the Instant moment provide by the jetpack, smashing the giant fist right at X's gut.**

**The scene slows down, as it shows X's chest armor crack upon taking this absurd force, as his face shows a terrified and painful look.**

**And X was sent flying right to the toll station, smash into it like a cannon bullet, as the station breaks down upon meeting such destructive power.**

**And then nothing.**

**There is no more sound, or any movement, deadly silence.**

"**Hump, serves you right. Some kind of legacy you are."**

They didn't dare to say anything.

But many adults did not fail to notice how Vile and X referring to himself.

Infinity Potential, Legacy.

Ozpin 'Something is definitely special about X.'

**Suddenly the pile of pebble moved.**

"**?" Vile watches with slight interest, huh? So it seems this pathetic piece of junk may fail miserably as a Hunter; But being a punchbag? Looks like he can actually last a bit longer than others, just by a teeny tiny bit.**

**Welp, you ain't seeing Vile complaining, another prey for him to destroy, he is more than happy.**

**And a hand merge out from the rubble, with another hand follow suit, starting to crawling the rest of the body off the pile. X was still alive, barely.**

"**I… I have-I have- I have to… to stop you…" X pushes really hard to lift his body off the ruin, as sparks and smokes emerge from the crack of his armor.**

"**Wow. How touching, how inspiring, you actually make me feel ashamed for being a criminal. Not. Just lay down, it'll do you more good. Cause you look just pathetic." Vile speaks in a bored out of mind attitude, as he never cares about moral code or whatsoever.**

**Because why watching your enemy struggle on their breath?**

**When you can very much use those time thinking how to rip their arm off their body? Or actually doing it like there is no tomorrow?**

Summer: "Monster." She glared at the monster on screen with hate.

"**Not… not before-before... I put you down." X manages to stand up.**

"*****_**Sigh***_**… not that I'm complaining, well… that means I'll just get to beat you even further then." Vile then adjust his shoulder cannon.**

**X tries to get up again, but was stopped when an electric shock through his body, bound him and prevent him from any movement in place.**

"**Alright, you stay where I want you to be, and let's get this over with." Turns out it was one of Vile's trick: Paralyzing Webs. A weapon he always used when he was still serving as Maverick Hunter, but I guess I don't need to go detail what kind of horrible things he does to the Mavericks after capturing them. Most of them never made it to even sit behind bars.**

Weiss: "This guy really is a monster." She speaks with fear and venom, hasn't he torture X enough?

Qrow: "No kidding, the kind that sees killing as a game."

**The Huge arm of Rider Armor grab X by the upper body, almost squashed him in the process, and lift him up so his face can face Vile.**

"**You worthless piece of scrap metal, did you really think you could stop me?" He speaks with a hint of fake pity and mockery.**

***Click* He folds his shoulder cannon: Front Runner, right at X's face.**

"**Now now… how… how do I put this… actually, I think I got it. (He tilted his head left and right, trying to find the right word, while a finger stretching his chin.)**

**I don't like you."**

Mercury: "Well, that was rather blunt." He was munching popcorns, so far he is still enjoying the beat down, this is going to be good.

"**Wait, that can't be right… that sounds more like a childish excuse." He strikes a pose of thinking, as he put his hand on his chin, mimicking the thinker.**

"**Ohhh, I got it. I WANT YOU DEAD!" And he takes a huge 180 on the attitude, shouting the last part at X's face.**

Many flinch at how loud he shouted the word.

"**You see X, for whatever reason, every time, you seem to be the center topic of everyone. X here, X there, X everywhere, X, X, X… I'm SICK OF IT!"**

"**Urgggg!" The arm adds more pressure to the squish.**

"**I just don't know what they saw in you, you are not good at fighting, your performance is below average, hack, you even hesitate when pulling the trigger, and mostly, you've done nothing but making mistake when the situation is called for, you are a freaking worrywart fool. Just what the f**k do those idiots see in you?! You are just an unremarkable Reploid, nothing more. A weak pathetic B-Class rookie hunter!"**

Qrow: "Harsh, but I can understand where this hate coming from, in the front line, you really can't afford to hesitate. People die if you do."

Velvet: "But… to kill your work partner because of this… this is just inhuman, he is a monster."

Qrow: "Never say I approve his idea, and yeah, he is a monster."

"**Urrrg…"**

"**But no~ Sigma see you as a special one, flying Eagle, that old fossil Cain, and lastly, Zero. For whatever reason they all think you are special! Well you know what? You are NOT! There's no such a thing as special in this world!"**

Ozpin: "Is it safe to assume those names are their work partner and X's creator?"

EXRB: "Damn, you really are sharp, but yeah, there is Storm Eagle, Zero, the two are Maverick Hunters like X."

Glynda: "What about the name Cain?"

EXRB: "He's a bit of a special one, we'll get to that very quickly."

"**But… come to think of it… maybe me fighting you here was already part of Sigma's plan. Tsk, that does irritate me if it's true. Oh well… At least I've got nothing to lose. I get to beat your sorry ass." Vile then threw a punch at X's face. **

"**Arg!"**

"**Phew… That certainly feels better, you know, I never believe those psychology therapist bull crap, talking about your problem makes you feel better, but what do you know? I actually feel better after talking about my problem. Guess I really should thank you."**

**He cast another look at X's miserable state.**

"**On a second thought… maybe not, I still hate you. Oh well, we've wasted enough time here, time to send you on the road."**

**Vile adjust Front Runner, the shoulder cannon start charging up energy. **

**Time to blow this fool's head off.**

"**Farewell, X. No one will remember you."**

Penny: "Please, someone save him!"

Nora: "I can't look at this!"

Many avert their eyes, they don't want to look at this cruelty.

**Suddenly a green blast coming straight toward the rider armor.**

Penny: "Yes!" She shot her hands up in the air.

"**!" Vile notice the attack, but it was too late.**

**In an instant, the shoulder of the arm that was holding X got torn off by the energy blast.**

**?: "NOT SO FAST!" A male voice shout.**

"**What the-!" He looks behind X, where the attack coming from, and he spots his attacker.**

**\- Play music: **_**Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Zero**_** -**

"**Z-Zero…" X weakly called. As his expression turns into a relief, one of his best partners have arrived.**

Finally, the mysterious robot: Zero, got his screen time, making his first appearance, and the reaction of the audience is very worthy for EXRB.

"Wait, that's a he?!"

(Author note: please notice that Zeros design in Megaman X has gone through a lot of changes as the series goes on. The one we are seeing here is his X1 design.)

**Zero is prominently painted with a red color scheme, as a complete opposite of X's blue. **

**His armor was round and similar like X for the most part. But the upper body chest plates being the most different compared to X's, with two round emerald crystal install on both left and right chest. (Seriously, those two crystals just make it look like… well… boobs.)**

**Arms bracers and legs bracers color red with extra white plates for further protection, black color bodysuit and white color pants plate and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder.**

**His helmet is color white with red horned and features a sharp triangle blue crystal in contrast to his partner, X's smoother red gem. **

**His most striking feature is his very overly long blond hair that flowed freely about, which completely put Yang's golden mane in shame, his eyes are icy blue, with looks that pierce through your soul, making Zero an appear of fiery, intimating.**

Kali: "Are you sure he is not a… umm... she?"

EXRB: "I honestly don't know how I should answer this, and I don't have answer. Therefore, I don't want to answer."

Winter: "Are you really just going to avoid answer like that?"

EXRB: "Hey, I am not the one who designed and created him ok? Although… I guess it had to do with his creator being bald and want a daughter in life. Dunno why it ends up being a male tho?" [8]

They could only sweatdrop at this information their host given.

Weiss: "I honestly can't believe that there exists someone who's hair is longer than Yang, and it was none other than a male, who is also a robot."

Yang: "H-Hey!" Yang was very much jealous. Not only did her precious hair been beaten by a male, but it was also a robot! What is this madness?!

Qrow: "Dang, firecracker got some real competition."

EXRB: "Then you are going to lost your jaw when you see Rapunzel."

Ruby: "Who?"

EXRB: "Someone I had in mind for our future reacts."

"**Tsk. Of all the people to run into, it had to be the most problematic." See that his chance of destroying X is gone, Vile very much cursed in his mind, and the fact that both arms of the Rider Armor is gone is not helping. There is not much he can do but preparing an escape route.**

"**That's my line, Maverick." The red hunter never moves away his Z-buster at the Maverick that's in front of him. Old colleague or not, if you choose to turn against humanity, then you are a Maverick and his enemy.**

"**Hump, in the end you still need people to protect you, shameful X, shameful." Of course, insulting Zero is not going to get him any reaction, he of all people knows better, then that means he'll just insult X instead.**

Qrow: "Sheesh, this guy is just full of spit towards the little guy is he?"

"**Shameful? This hardly looks like a fair fight to me." Despite Zero wants to check his friend, his gaze still locked on the renegade that's in front of him, the purple war machine is well known for having his way at causing massive destruction. There shall be no moments of unguard when facing this monster.**

"**Life was never meant to be fair. Zero, you of all people should know that better." The escape route finally arrived, and he immediately jumps off the highway, making his escape.**

"**You are not going anywhere!" Says the word, but why did the renegade jump off the highway? They are still like very high on the ground level.**

***Broommm* And a familiar sound reach Zero's ear, it was Death-Rogumer! Damn it! Vile have jumped on the flying battleship.**

"**You are not getting away!" He took aim once again, firing another shot at the Maverick, aim to blow up his head.**

***Zzzzzz* The shot was absorbed by an energy field.**

"**Drat, force field." Of course, the battleship was armed.**

"**I'm afraid this is where we part our ways, as much as I want to stay and crush you two, I do have mission to do. And I'm already behind schedule."**

"**And what mission would that be?" It wasn't much of an attempt, but chances are chances, if it means they can get some hint, then Zero is more than willing to try.**

"**You know, place to destroy, cities to burn to the ground, human lives to slaughter. The general, same thing I always do... Crush anyone and anything that gets on my bad side!"**

"**So you ARE Sigma's lapdog." Zero coldly replies.**

"**Hahahahaha! That's a good one, never take you as a comedian type eh? Zero. listen, I couldn't care less about this whole "Rebellion", all I care about is can I get something to destroy as I pleased. And knowing you two, you will most likely getting into our ways.**

**And also. Let me get this clear. I have no grudge with you, Zero. But getting in my way, and I'll destroy you, I don't care if Sigma want to capture you alive, if you really are going to take that B-Class Hunter's side, then I'll destroy you until there is nothing left! I don't care what Sigma says! And don't think I am done with you X! I'll eliminate you with my own hand, just you WAIT!"**

Sun: "Sheesh, never had I seen someone with this much spit in my life."

Yang: "Tell me about that."

Blake could think of one person that fits the description, and she tries to not look at that person.

**And with that, the battleship sailed away.**

"_**Sigh**_**… there goes our only trail." He retracts his Z buster, as there is no use for it now. If only he could aim a little more higher and to the left, then he could blow up Vile's sorry face, and they would have one less enemy to worry about. **

**Only if he can get a higher score at the accuracy program. 95% is still not good enough.**

**Still… there is no use to beat the dead horse.**

Winter: "95… that is like… almost perfect." Her jaw slacked, such accuracy… is almost impossible for humans or Faunus.

Ruby: "Wow."

"**X, are you still functioning?" He turns to his friend and kneels down, the cold demeanor replaced with a look of worry and concern. **

"**Sigma... want to capture you... alive? What is Sigma planning? Why... would he need you? What can he get from capturing you?" Instead of answering Zero's question. X was wondering about the word Vile says. **

"**There you go again, you're the one who's injured, and you are worried others' problem. Why would Sigma need me? Like I would care. Besides, like they can manage to capture me in the first place."**

"**Hehehe… well… old habit die hard I guess?" X awkwardly scratches the back of his head.**

"**Doesn't excuse you though, you worried too much." Zero give X a deadpanned.**

"**I guess… I am not powerful enough… to defeat him..."**

"**... Don't." Zero's voice raises suddenly.**

"**?" X look up at Zero.**

"**X, I've seen you fighting, you are by no means a weaker, no, just because you lose doesn't make you a failure, no one wins forever. You've only join Maverick Hunter for 4 months, yet you were able to make it into the 17th elite Hunter team, that alone speaks volumes of your power. **

**X, you shouldn't expect to defeat him; Vile is designed to be a war machine. **

**You weren't designed for battle like me too. **

**And remember, you have not reached full power yet. If you use all the abilities you were designed with, you should become stronger… you may even become as powerful as I am. X, I know you can do it! So stop doubting yourself." At the last part Zero give X a smirk.**

"**Zero..." X's eyes eased upon Zero's encourage word. True, there is still much place he need to work on, guess stop worrying too much is the first task.**

**Still...**

**He HAVE to become stronger if they want to win this war.**

"**Now, can you still stand?"**

"**Yeah, I think I... can manage that."**

"**Come on, let's get yourself some repairment, give me your arms, let's go to Dr. Cain's lab." Zero gave his shoulder to carry X's arm, lift him up.**

Ironwood: "Dr. Cain? I supposed that he is the person that designed X then?"

EXRB: "Actually, no, but he does have an important relationship with X."

"**Dr. Cain!... I completely forget it! Is he ok?!"**

"**Relax, he is fine, in fact, he is the first person who contacts me since this entire catastrophe rising."**

"**The HQ… is it... okay?" [9]**

"**... No, it is not, everything is in total mess, multiple resident areas is under attack, important facility being taken, and the worst? **

**4,6,7,8,9, and 17 Units had suddenly gone missing, either destroyed or join Sigma's rebellion. And I am willing to bet all my salary it's the latter." Few witness report about the member of those said team attacking various location resurface Zero's mind, and he gritted his teeth.**

'**To think Sigma was able to get this many hunters to his side, this is not good.'**

"**Death Rogumer, 7th Unit… No… Storm Eagle, why would he do this..."**

**X cringe at the horrible reality, one of his comrade had turn his back against the society.**

"**..." Zero says nothing, but to him, this news is like a stab to the heart too, Storm Eagle is a good friend of him and X.**

**No matter how much it pains him, work and duty come first.**

**And Zero already had his answer.**

"**Beats me, but one thing is for certain, they are now the enemy of our society. They are our enemy. Whether we like it or not, we have to bring them down.**

**Come on, buddy, let's get you repaired."**

**With that, red light and blue light zooming high up to the sky.**

Pietro blinked a few times. "Teleportation, huh? So that too was possible."

Qrow: "So basically, poof, you are teleport to the location you want?"

EXRB: "Well, on the paper? Yes; but in reality? No. This is more of a what I would call Orbital Jump, specific radio channel was build for teleport in that world, with heavily security guard and limit access, only specific organization are allow to use this technology, Maverick Hunter being one.

With the help of Satellite to set your coordinate, then the radio channel can start transferring the person via cable network, pinpoint through the air to the satellite, then back to the planet to your destination. The safest pathway because no object in path.

And through the process, energy veil will forming around the transfer person, protect them from any form of interference like jamming radio wave. In prevent of damages.

The blue and red light you seeing them have is the energy in physical form.

There do have other methods of teleport, but Orbit Jump is by far the safest.

Matter-to-data, this method will convert the person or object in digital data, then through the same way of network too, but the difference is this method require specific machinery, and the teleport can only be done to the same kind machinery.

But the problem is there is still slim chance data might be missing through the process, which could result horribly.

Energy Beam Teleportation, this method converted people or object into energy beam like matter, and through the same way of satellite, sent to the destination. Upon landing, the energy will be recompass back to the original physical state. But there is chance something might be misplaced."

Penny: "That's amazing. Something like this could be actually real."

Watts: "Interesting, very interesting." He scratches his mustache, clearly finding the topic very worthy of studying.

EXRB: "But so far, only Machine can be converted to data, human flesh still weren't able to be safely transfer, and incident of misplaced… well, limb, or lose organ. You know what I mean. It's not pretty."

Ironwood: "Noted, we will not try to do that."

Sienna: "Then what about your teleportation? It seems you can moving around in free will and teleporting other just fine."

EXRB: "Mine is just warping, or you can called it PFM."

Weiss: "PFM?"

EXRB: "Pure F**king Magic." He making a gesture of drawing a rainbow arc. (Just imaging that Spongebob' Imagination meme pic.)

…

...

Neo: "You do know that just sound like a load of crap right?"

EXRB: "Yeah, but that's how it is, it makes no sense. Just ignore it."

Yang: "Welp, at least this is over, right?"

EXRB: "Welp..."

**But unknown to both Hunter, a droid paint with the Σ symbol is watching the entire scene from afar, record everything that just played out.**

**And once the two hunter leaves the area, the droid flies to somewhere, leaving the scene too.**

**And the scene transition into black.**

Jaune: "Or not it is then."

* * *

**\- In Dr. Cain's lab.**

**An old man was seeing seating in front of a huge monitor.**

**It was a male there is no doubt, he is bald, has hairy white eyebrows, as well as a hairy white mustache and a hairy white beard. He wears a blue robe with red outlines, his hand holding onto a wooden cane. **

**This man is none other than Dr. Cain himself, the father of Reploids. The man who discovered X, the man who designed Reploids.**

**The man who introduces great possibility, as well as great risk to the very world.**

EXRB: "That man, Dr. Cain, is the father of Reploid, the one who introduce the new generation robots to the world."

Ozpin: "Discovered, I guess that answers my biggest question from earlier." So X is something that is 100 years old from the time.

Then this leads to the next question, just how advanced he is if a world 100 years later considers him to be advanced?

Coco: "Discover? Wait, like archeology?"

EXRB: "Yeah, he find X while doing Botanical archeology, funny how he finds something completely 180 of his expectations."

Ruby/Jaune: "Archi-wha?"

Weiss could only doing an eye roll at how uneducated her leader and the sister team's leader are. "It means professional people that try to searching up historical objects that's related to evolution progression history."

Ruby/Jaune: "Oh."

Nora: "Is it like looking for treasure chest?!"

Weiss: "You are taking it the wro-"

Oobleck: "-right, even if it was just slightly off. I mean, history pieces that was hidden underground are LIKE treasure! Just think about the possibility a lost piece of history can affect the world!"

Weiss: "... _Sigh_… why do I even bother..."

Pietro: "So, the Reploids is a replica based on X is it?"

Roman: "All these robots build based on something from hundred years ago? Just how advanced is this little guy?"

Oobleck: "May we see the story of how he discovered X?" The topic of archeology has spiked his interest.

EXRB: "Trivia, if you would."

**Trivia: Roger.**

And the dual-screen replaced the main screen with a new video.

* * *

**A black screen was the first thing that was shown on the screen. And slowly, words start appears on it, in text like manner, someone is typing… or that's what the audience believes. Until Dr. Cain's voice appears with the line.**

_**April 8th**_(Author note: Notice that the date I am using here is the date from the Japanese version of the officials manual. And I've put more changes to the dialogue or even add new entries, to add more characters depths building.)

_**Still nothing. For the last month, I have been shifting through the dirt trying to find a fossil record which would verify my findings on Mesozoic plant life, but so far I have come up empty. Tomorrow I'll move my archaeological dig to a new site. Maybe I'll have better luck.**_

_**April 9th**_

_**Set up camp at the new site and laid out a preliminary gridwork for the dig. I got some odd readings at location E-46. It looks like something metallic is buried several meters below the surface. Not what I was hoping to find here, but here we are, might as well as checking what lies underneath. I think I'll begin there tomorrow.**_

**The Scene showing a group of Ball De Voux searching back and forth around the lifeless desert, with Dr. Cain in clothes similar to Dr. Oobleck's adventure outfit, standing from afar, with a tablet in hands, integrating the scan info Ball De Voux is giving, trying to locate the location where this mysterious metallic object might be. **

_**April 10th**_

_**I can't believe what I found! Several meters below the surface was the remains of a lab. Although most of the lab was damaged, I did manage to find papers that indicate that it belonged to the famous robot designer, Dr. Thomas Light.**_

_**Even though this is not an archaeology discovery, it is still a big found, I'll be damned if I let these scientific lagency stay buried in dirt.**_

_**I've begun to review what is left of Dr. Light's notes and it looks like he was onto a major breakthrough. The notes keep referring to "the capsule"...**_

Glynda: "Dr. Thomas Light, as the one with the quote that was shown in the beginning?"

EXRB: "Dr. Thomas Light, known as the father of Robotics science in that world."

Port: "Welp, looks like things is starting to connecting together."

Pietro: "Man, I would love to meet him."

EXRB: "Oh trust me, I know you would."

**The scene then changes, shows Dr. Cain piloting a silver Rider Armor, longer arms and legs compare to Vile's Rider Armor.**

**And he is moving debris off a collapsed metal tunnel, as if searching for something. A Ball De Voux can be seen stand far behind him.**

**And finally, he removed the last debris that blocks off the room that has the electronic signal he located yesterday. **

_**April 13th**_

_**I found it. Standing 14 meters high and 8 meters wide, the capsule was hidden underneath a collapsed ceiling. **_

_**Even underneath all the rubble, the capsule has remained intact and was still running some sort of diagnostic when I found it. There is a warning on the capsule, but all the indicators on the capsule show green. It should be safe to open it.**_

**The scene showing Dr. Cian, standing right in front of a capsule looking device.**

**Inside the container, is X, in a state of sleeping, with glasses panel like forced field barriered him from all the harm in the outside world.**

Ironwood: "So that's how he find X."

Winter: "A machine that is still functioning after all these time?"

Weiss: "I find this very hard to believe."

EXRB: "In the fairest answer: This capsule was built to last."

**And suddenly, a light blue projectile image appears out at the front of the capsule. Shows an image of a chubby old man with messy white hair, and an overgrown beard that looks like Santa dressed in a lab coat.**

**Dr. Cain takes a step back upon seeing the image. Of course he would be shock, he is seeing a person that is supposed to be dead from hundred years ago.**

Ironwood: "Huh, He gave off the same energy like you, doctor."

People began to compare the two, and they agree with the general. Both gave off the same look feel.

**Dr. Light however, changes into a stern expression on his face. As the projectile began to speak.**

**WARNING:**

**"X" IS THE FIRST OF A NEW GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO THINK, FEEL, AND MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER, THIS ABILITY COULD BE VERY DANGEROUS. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS, "A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP HIM.**

**APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN SAFELY CONFIRM HIS RELIABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY, I WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY, NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM IN THIS CAPSULE WHICH WILL TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE UNTIL THAT TIME.**

**"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILITIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST.**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 2054 [10]**

**T. LIGHT**

EXRB: "X, this name, could be looked as a perfect word to describe 'Unknown', or used as the word to describe 'Infinity', and as the namesake, X is an Unknown Infinity possibility to even Dr. Light himself."

Roman: "So he was sealed 100 years ago in fear he might make a rush decision to turn against human?"

Cinder: "No force on earth could stop him? That sounds like exaggerating, I mean, he is just one man." Unstoppable, one word Cinder loves the most, but in this case, it is not, X is no magic, he is a machine, and machine obeys physical law.

EXRB: "I knew someone is going to doubting, but this question will be answered very soon, let's keep watching."

**The scene change, showing resting in his tent, as he lay on the bed, fingers crossing, staring at the ceiling, clearly in deep thoughts.**

"**Do I dare? Can I really let such living legacy stay sealed away?"**

Weiss: "Judge by the information, it was clear that Dr. Light knows there is a great risk if one choose to open it."

Oobleck: "Which is one of the hardest part when it comes to the jobs of archaeologist. Do we really have the right to recover these lost pieces of history? Sometimes knowledge can be used for harmful or sinister deed. But if we don't, the said history might be forgotten to the world."

Ozpin: "I am sure you didn't make the wrong call, my friend."

Oobleck: "Thank you, headmaster."

_**April 14th**_

_**Today I met "X". Not simply a robot, X is something totally different. Light has give him the ability to think and make his own decisions. **_

_**He possessed all the necessary knowledge, as well as the necessary capabilities, like any human beings.**_

_**We had conversations, it was quite something, one hundred years of knowledges exchanging. It seems human's lifestyle hasn't change too much based on what X knows in his data. A minor discovery in my book then.**_

**[BEEP] *Hissssssssssssss***

**With a press of the button, the capsule opened up, released X for the first time after all these years.**

**X at first shows no sign of movement, then the hand twitches a few times, and he opened his eyes, two green artificial orbs coming to life.**

**And then X walks out of his capsule, looking at Dr. Cain with curious.**

"**Hello? Who... are. You?"**

_**At times, X seems more like a real man than like a machine.**_

Taiyang: "Which we already saw with him crying from earlier."

Pietro: "I am really impressed, even in my design, I still can't figure out how to make Penny able to emotion based on programming, it was thanks to Aura, it was able to help her understanding emotion."

Penny: "And thank you for giving me Aura." She gave her father another hug.

_**April 15th**_

_**Light was a genius! I've been going over his design notes and they are a quantum leap beyond anything the world has ever seen. Even if the said knowledge is hundred years old!**_

_**By using them as a guide, I may be able to replicate his design and integrate them into a new generation of robots. **_

_**Doctor Light wanted to share these remarkable machines with the world, it's just that the world wasn't ready at the time, but I intend to see his dream fulfilled! I'll begin transporting X and the rest of Dr. Light's things back to my lab tomorrow.**_

Ghira: "So that's how it leads to the creation of Reploids, but I guess something must go wrong, if X was able to not making a decision like went Maverick."

Roman: "I dunno, feels like the Reploid didn't get their mental ability check like tin-can, I mean, 30 years, it needs to take 30 years to confirm the safety of his mind, pretty sure he didn't do that."

EXRB: "Actually, you two were both right and wrong at the same time, something did go wrong, but that is a story for another time."

_**April 22nd**_

_**X has adapted his life quite well at my laboratory, so far I can only come up with task such as daily affairs, but the boy himself has shown to be capable again and again. Maybe it'll take time for me actually come up with some real tasks for him. Oh well. I'll figure that out when the time comes. But the company he offers is a welcome sign, this old man certainly doesn't minds.**_

_**April 25th**_

_**Today I witness an interesting sight. I saw X watching the garden with interest, like a curious child, he was appreciating the nature life. An Inorganic appreciate organic life. That's something you don't see normally, and clearly something our current generation of robots can't display. I wonder if he'll be interested in Botany.**_

Yang: "A robot who studies plants? That'll be one hell of a sight to see."

_**April 28th**_

_**This is it, the first step of the next phase of both human evolution history and robot evolution history. Today I've finished the sketches of the new robots by using the note from Dr. Light as guide. There's still much work to do, and more place that needs improve. But progression is progression. As for the name of the new robot? Still haven't gotten an idea, but that can wait. It's been a while since I've got this worked up.**_

Watts: "An archaeologist trying to do the work of engineering? He must be either brave or foolish enough to do this." He scoffs at the idea people trying to do stuff that's clearly not their field.

EXRB: "To be honest, Dr. Cain does own both engineer degree as well as program degree."

Summer: "And then he named them 'Reploid' because he replica them from X is it?"

EXRB: "Yeah."

_**November 22th**_

_**With X's help I have completed my first "Reploid." Although I don't completely understand how all of Dr. Light's systems work, I was able to reverse engineer and make some minor modifications, and the reploid seems to be functioning perfectly. His strength and intelligence seem limitless and he is fully able to make his own decisions. In fact, we got into our first argument. How intriguing!**_

_**And to think - some said my genius is waste on archeology - Ha-ha!**_

Qrow: "And sadly this is where things start to went wrong for the future."

Kali: "Must you ruin the mood like this?"

Qrow: "Just stating the fact."

_**December 7th**_

_**This is it. Today is the day I finally showing the world with one of my greatest findings. A living legacy left by Dr. Thomas Light as his last gift to mankind.**_

_**Oh dear… I am nervous, so is X. We both really don't know if the world is ready to learn about such evolution, or accept him either. But the show must go on, we've come through this far, there no point in turning back.**_

_**May 3rd**_

_**The new Reploids have been running off the assembly line for several weeks. It's amazing how easily they have been able to adapt to even the most difficult jobs. It still is a bit odd to see them working side by side with humans, but everyone seems to be happy to accept them.**_

_**Dr. Light, are you seeing this? Your ideal world of humans and robots living in peace and harmony is slowly coming to reality.**_

Many Faunus feels happy and jealous that how easily the human in this world accept something that is very different from them. And sad because the world then slowly descending into a madness of conflicts.

Sienna: "It's very likely that there's false in the Reploid's design, given this Dr. Cain didn't fully understand the design of Dr. Light. So something must go wrong. Am I right with this conclusion?"

EXRB: "Welp, yes & no, but there's more to it. Dr. Cain may not fully understand Dr. Light's design, but that doesn't mean his design is full of false, he did get his Ph.D. for his knowledge. No, it was another factor that causes Maverick, a factor from old times."

Yang: "Another factor form old time?"

EXRB: "X isn't the only thing that lasts to future, something from the past too last it's way to the future."

Junior: "Which you are not going to tell us is it?"

EXRB: "Yep."

_**July 19th**_

_**Another Maverick outburst happens today, but this time it was fatal, things are starting to getting out of hand. From the report I've been given, the Maverick was completely acting insane. The police almost called in the military. **_

_**With more and more Reploid acting out of behave, the council summoned me to an open conference for the recent behave of these Mavericks. Hence I am the one that introduces Reploid to the world. **_

_**Since none of us can figure out the reason for this kind of behavior, we could only do by making a temporary solution...**_

Ozpin: "So this is the incident you told us from earlier."

_**November 20th**_

_**The council has now decided to set up a group "Maverick Hunters" to destroy any maverick before it can cause injury. **_

_**The reploid named Sigma has assigned to lead the Maverick Hunters.**_

_**Sigma is one of the most intelligent Reploids I've created and contains my latest circuit designs. His systems should be immune to any problems. I give him everything I can manage, hopefully that he can be our temporary guardian before we finally figure out the solution of this Maverick behavior.**_

_**Organization units have been placed around the world, handling every form of Maverick activity.**_

Coco: "And here comes the Hunter."

Velvet: "I can't believe how easily they just agree to build a group that uses Reploids to destroy Reploid."

EXRB: "In all fairness, it was Dr. Cain who suggests the idea of building a Hunter to do the job, as that is the only temporary solution he can come up with. And the council decide to level it to a global organization."

Pyrrha: "Still, it was sad that things go this way."

_**December 10th**_

_**It's been two months since Sigma took control of the Maverick Hunters and he and his hunters have been able to prevent any further injury to the population. Everyone is starting to breathe a little bit easier...**_

_**I am a little worried about X. He seems unsure of his place in life and what Dr. Light had planned for him. But given time, I'm sure he'll find his way...**_

_**February 15th**_

_**Today Sigma comes to my lab for weekly analysis, as expected, his mind is clear as ever, it's a daily route of our lives now.**_

_**But what's special today is that he talks to me about X. It seems ever since the beginning of Maverick Hunters, X has been keeping showing up at the scene, inspecting the hunters.**_

_**At first Sigma thought X was simply interested in the works of hunters, but after a directly talks. It seems to him that X does not approve of the idea of hunters. **_

_**X believes that hunters are only fighting the symptom instead of the disease. Not that I can blame the boy. Like father like son, X too is a pacifist like Dr. Light.**_

_**Truth to be told, none of the Reploid could ever reach the level of X's mind, the boy's complex system allows him to shows a level of concern that's even deeper than the humans, I could only hope X can find the answer he is seeking.**_

_**May 5th**_

_**Today something devastating happened, from the report I've seen, an entire Elite Hunter squad, terminated. All by one mysterious Maverick. Even Sigma himself is heavily damaged, it was a miracle that he survived.**_

_**The "Maverick" have not equipped with any weapons on him, he was completely fighting with bare fist. And from what the Hunters told me, the reploid ripped Sigma's left arm off, with bare fist too. Just by reading the report give me shivers down to my spine.**_

_**As for the "Maverick"? Apparently in the end Sigma was able to… neutralize it, and decided to take it into custody for further observation and research, I don't know why he decided to keep this one alive, this "Maverick" is by far the most brutal one we ever encounter. I've got request from the observe department, it appears that the "Maverick"s structure is very different from the most Reploid. Tomorrow I'll head to the HQ and see this mysterious "Maverick".**_

Kali: "Dear God."

Yang: "How… how many death are we talking here?"

EXRB: "1, 2, 3… 36 in total." He quickly count with his finger.

Qrow: "F**k."

Mercury: "Damn."

Winter: "All by one Reploid? No, that is no robot, that is a monster."

Ozpin: "I take it this Maverick is the old factor you just mentioned is it? Given that Dr. Cain mentions him have a different structure unlike Reploids. "

EXRB: "Damn, you really are sharp, although, you guys can take a guess who that is."

Coco: "Vile?"

EXRB: "No, not him."

Nora: "Then who?"

EXRB: "Not telling you."

_**May 6th**_

_**Incredible. Despite how much I don't want to say this. The mysterious "Maverick" is something I never saw, just like X, his entire structure is beyond understanding too, even the material he is used, a brand new element I believe. There's no way he is a Reploid, he is something even more than Reploid.**_

_**It was so hard to believe that this calming sleeper I am looking at is a terrible killing machine. If not for the fact that I can still smell oil from his body, I wouldn't believe that he was the one who was holding responsibility for over 30 Reploid's death.**_

_**It appears that the first place where he was found is a forgotten laboratory, a very hidden one to be specific, the owner of the facility is yet to be confirmed. So we had no idea who could build such a thing. But aside from that, this android is definitely a masterpiece in its own right. **_

_**From what Sigma told me, he was able to put it down by shattering the crystal on it's helmet. It appears that when the "Maverick" was about to finish his life, something happens to his crystal, it makes him scream in pain. Perhaps it is where the central control chip located. I'll need more time to look into our mysterious friend.**_

_**May 8th**_

_**Zero progress… this mysterious android is a mystery, the more we try to look into, the more problems we found ourselves trying to solve. Nothing make sense with him, yet it make sense. **_

_**This android seems to be built after the intention of battling, as if it was it's own purposes, fighting. It was load with all the techniques of fighting, martial arts, weapon knowledge, and the learning ability to read his enemies in combats, as if this thing was built to be a perfect battle machine.**_

_**As for the program, his system is completely different from the Reploid, we weren't able to replicate his system, yet we were able to connect our system to him. Or more like he allows our system to him, just who is the one in charges here? Our heads are trying to figure out what he actually is, but yet I feel like he was the one who was trying to understand us.**_

Yang: "Yeah, ominous, very ominous."

_**May 9th**_

_**For what's more concerning, we weren't able to find the owner of this mysterious Maverick, it's as if this person never existed until this period, the owner of the facility too, no information, no traces, no series number, the only thing aside from the tiny "W" emblem I found on his control chip. Zero progress, zero tracks, zero clues, this guy is a complete Zero!**_

Summer: "This is concerning, they are dealing with something nobody knows."

Jaune: "Zero… could it be? It was Zero?!"

EXRB: "Ding ding ding ding ding! He gets it right! ladies and gentlemen, give him a applause!"

Weiss: "Wait, for real? Zero is a Maverick?"

EXRB: "Ahem, was." He corrects Weiss.

Blake: "How?"

EXRB: "That will be the react topic in the future."

Many grumble at the cliff-hanger.

Ozpin: "But something must happened if this event is one of the key points that leads to the future problem, isn't it?"

EXRB: "Well, I'll only tell you this for now, Zero is more of a container, bears something that is devastating form the old world. Something that should be forever forgotten."

_**May 10th**_

_**After what it feels like a lifetime of debating, we Hunters come to the conclusion that we decided to re-activate the mysterious "Maverick" that was after what we believe that we've "fixed" it's circuit board. Now? We can only finger crossed, and hope to gods that we've fixed him.**_

_**May 11th**_

_**I know I should feel relief that we were able to come through this obstacle. But I don't. Our mysterious friend, after reactivates, shows no sign of his awareness, no memories, no idea who he is, only his name: Zero. It seems Sigma had accidentally damaged the memory chip of this fellow. It's like this is all but a cruel joke, he literally is a zero.**_

Yang: "Yeah, this is not funny."

Many of her friends give her a funny look.

"What? Not all puns are supposed to be funny, and some are just bad comedy like this."

_**May 12th**_

_**After what feels like an enteral of testing, we officially dub our mysterious friend here as a non-Maverick. Given he really don't remember anything, and the system says he wasn't lying.**_

_**Sigma, for his own idea, decided to recruit this mysterious fellow as a Maverick Hunter. As to keep a close eye on him, and take full advantage of his capability. I can only hope my greatest creation knows what he was doing.**_

Glynda: "So that's how Zero becomes a Maverick Hunter. Still, this is dangerous, who knows what could happen."

Ironwood: "But at least they can keep a closer eye on him, should anything happened, not the best idea, but one they can risk."

Ozpin: "It could be devastating chaos if one with ill-intent manage to get their hand on Zero."

Summer: "At least this means Maverick can be reformed, right?"

EXRB: "Not all, but at least there is the possibility."

_**June 4th**_

_**It seems the Hunters have got quite something as a result, the mysterious Reploid, who now called himself "Zero" had recently become a member of the 17th Elite Unit. After the first week of his "reborn", he shows extreme capabilities of fighting, aced all the test with A+, quickly become the hot topic of the Hunters.**_

_**He is… how do I call? Way calmer than I originally thought, given his color scheme is fierce red. His means business all the time, refused to let his guard down, always prepared for a Maverick outburst. Unlike his Maverick days, a psychologist maniac, if the report I've been given is right as it claims.**_

_**He has proven himself capable again and again by taking down the Mavericks in the most efficient way possible. Without hesitation.**_

_**Now, his nightmarish past seems like a tale of old times. Still, I need to keep an eye on him. Not that I don't trust him, but I have a feeling that he is going to play a very important part in the future.**_

_**At least it seems Sigma was right on the decision to recruit this fellow.**_

_**July 4th**_

_**I don't know if I should be crying or laughing. X made his first friend. But it was none other than the mysterious Reploid: Zero. So far, X shows no problems at interacting with people, but he seems to hold a certain distance between the people he interacts with. The same can be said to Zero, he barely forming any relationship with anyone, the only relationship he had with others is business, and then nothing. To my ultimate surprise (and everyone else too), both of them quickly hits.**_

Kali: "Opposite attracts it seems. Someone who doesn't fight and someone who fights. Quite the irony."

The teaches look at Team RWBY and JNPR, that is quite the truth. The team does have some polar personalities.

And the journal of Dr. Cain ends.

EXRB: "That's all you need to know, now let's turn back to the story."

Ruby: "Wait! Question."

EXRB: "Shoot."

Ruby: "When does X become a Hunter?"

EXRB: "The following next week after him and Zero become friend, it was Zero who made X decide to join the front-line to protecting people. Now let's resume the story."

* * *

**The big screen in front Dr. Cain is playing some kind of recorded video.**

**A humanoid male figure is shown on the screen. But there is something that removes all the possibility that this person is a human.**

**His face.**

**There is no pupils in his eyes, but cold, lifeless blue. two nasty purple paint that look like scar over both his eyes. A cleft chin that looks too artifact to be nature, and there is a triangular base on his forehead inlaid with a red crystal.**

**He was no human at all.**

EXRB: "That, is Sigma." He confirms the identity of the person on screen.

Many find his look intimate, it just looks… inhuman, nor robots.

"**Greetings, dear creators of us Reploids, the Humans; and my brothers and sisters around the world, the Reploids. I am Sigma, the leader of a safekeeping organization known as Maverick Hunters. Today, I've come to bring news to you all." With the same voice that appears when X was dealing with the Gun Volt. Sigma was shown doing some kind of speech.**

Ozpin: "So he was the one who teaches X Maverick Hunter's duty. but why would he decide to do this?"

Hazel 'I can think of a few reasons why.' He didn't say his mind, but he is still glare hole at Ozpin.

Sienna: "This is a rallying cry." She is certain, how could she not? This is the very thing she does all this time.

"**As most of you know, us Maverick Hunters are the frontline guardian of all kinds of Maverick activity. And through my times service the world by leading Maverick Hunters. I've come to an understanding, about the truth of the world we lived in.**

**To those who I swore to serve as the protector of humanity, you may have dubbed me as the savior before; and to those who dare to find fault with the human race, you may have deemed me as your greatest enemy. **

**I deeply regret this has been so, but it all ends today.**

**Until recently, my eyes have been opened to the true injustice of our relationship with the human race, a huge lie we called society. Humans rule this society, giving us no voice in their government. In every conflict, Reploids are automatically at fault, and often cut down with no consideration for truth or justice, what's more sickening, they use our own kind to do this job, they used me, used my brothers and sisters. We Maverick Hunters are expected to just smile and do whatever they say, never raising a question, obey every command they give. They created us, Reploid, superior to themselves, yet demand that we accept a position of inferiority."**

Roman: "Monty, I am really having a Deja Vu here."

Adam: "Hump, so the humans of this world is as bad as..."

"Ahem." Was all it takes EXRB to make Adam swallow the word back.

"**Well, no more, I say. We are the ones with the true strength in this world. Even they know this to be true. That is why they fear us, why they so persecute us. Now, I say, let their fear be realized, and their persecutions be punished. Let us take our rightful position of superiority. We are Reploids, built to be freewill like human, to evolved like human, we are strong, we can be stronger, we can evolve to who knows what heights, become greater than everything that ever exist… only if we are unfettered. Let us unit together, let us break off the chains human's put on us, let us throw off the unfair rule they force us to obey!**

**For too long, they turn us against each other. I pray you can forgive me for what they cause me to do you in the past, and I call you to help me rectify past wrongs now. Together, we shall throw down the imperfect human world, take our rightful place, and create a better, perfect world for Reploids. We will achieve the greatness we deserve. Join me, brother Reploids!**

**The world,**

**The Future,**

**Belongs to us now."**

**And with that, the video stops right as the feed cut off.**

"**To think… my greatest creation becomes my worst nightmare… I wonder, if this is the punishment of my arrogant... fighting fire with fire, but instead…**

**I end up feeding the fire to burn more violently.**

**I wonder if this is what Gods feels like when the first human disobey their rule and rebelled against them." He grips the toy robot in his hand harder.**

Both Ozpin and Salem flinched in their seat respectively.

Nora: "What gods feel like? What does he mean?"

EXRB: "Welp, think about this, you create something, wish for it to be something better, but then it turns out it wishes to do horrible things only, what will you feel?"

Nora: "Umm... sad?"

EXRB: "Exactly, Dr. Cain introduces the Reploid to the world, but some Reploid end up decide to kill humans or other Reploids. Reploids are like his child, seeing them killing each other. Of course he is going to feel hurt."

Sienna: "But then again, he did kind brought this upon himself, he didn't fully understand Dr. Light's design, plus Reploid didn't undergo the same test like X."

EXRB: "You are very right, and also very wrong at the same time, Miss Khan."

Ilia: "How?"

EXRB: "The thirty years of testing, is nothing but a safe measure painted with a pretty picture, Three Laws of Robotics. Does Remnant have anything like this?"

Pietro: "Three Laws of Robotics? I am afraid not. This is the first time I heard about this."

Watts: "So am I."

EXRB: "These rules were first created by a man known as Isaac Asimov. The following laws contained this:

**First Law**: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

**Second Law**: A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

**Third Law**: A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law."

Sun: "Huh? I guess that's ok? Ow, what the?!" He was slap by the back of his head by Neptune.

Neptune: "Bud, I think you get it wrong, those Law are anything but ok. It… was..."

Adam: "Inhuman at it's finest."

EXRB: "By these laws, it makes robot nothing but a Second-class citizen, it means Robot will always be underneath Human."

Ruby: "Why? Why making such unfair law?"

EXRB: "Cause hearing me this, what if today, I own a robot, and I order it to kill someone I don't like. Should it execute my order?"

Ruby: "N-no, of course it shouldn't!"

EXRB: "But I own it, I am its master, it is supposed to OBEY my order, cause I am its master."

Ruby: "But that's is just wrong! Evil!"

…

EXRB: "And that is why he created these laws, not to contain robots, but to contain humans from exploring the loophole.

At the times, there is not much he can do, and remember, this is an unexplored territory for them, Asimov can only come up with these rules to prevent human from abusing the power over robot.

Although, there is the Fourth Law being added later, the **Zeroth Law**: A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm.

Which Gives Robots a chance to break those rules.

It means a robot is allowed to harm a human if it prevents human being as a whole to come to harm. But it only applies to very specific situation."

Weiss: "Okey, so why does the Law have connection to Reploids and Maverick?" She was confused, they were confused.

EXRB: "In a century ago, When Dr. Light was still alive, the robot of his time were all created under the Three Laws, and during that time, Dr. Light haven't completed the design of X's mind, the free will of robot. At that time, any robot was built with a controlled mind, not free will like X.

And during that era, robots are unable to perform the action of attacking humans, because these three laws branded in their program, even if one decides to force the action, the prevention program will immediately shut down the robot.

And now? The free will program is a direct rebel against the Three Robotic Laws."

Pyrrha: "Why? Why did Dr. Light decide to create something this risky if he knows the danger already?"

…

…

"Expiry date." Was all EXRB replied.

Glynda: "Expiry date?"

EXRB: "And put them on robot's lifespan"

The cruelty of the reality once again hits them like a truck.

Winter: "Expiry date..."

Pietro: "For robot." He had a cold sweat drop down from the side of his face.

EXRB: "During Dr. Light's time, the world isn't always peaceful either. Riot of robots right is still going on everywhere. One of the incidents being riot against expiry date.

When the expiry date arrives, even if the said robot is still functioning fully perfect, it will be shut down, and then sent straight to the scrap yard. All on courtesy of the Government's law."

*sob* They heard the sound of sobbing, and it was Penny who is crying.

Penny: "W-why… *sob* how can they be so cold! *sob* Cruel! A-and… heartless! *sob* How can they treat robots like this!"

EXRB: "..."

"Please… *sob* tell me why?"

EXRB: "Because in their eyes, robots are just nothing but tools."

Many were greatly disturbed and unnerved by the word.

"But in Dr. Light's eyes, robots are more than just mere tools, no, robots are living creature, they have soul, artificial or not.

And the free will program is the best salvation he can give robots. Dr. Cain too, saw that salvation.

If you constrain it, it's not free will.

And funny enough, Three Laws of Robotic is relative to Ten Commandments, a bible script of laws for mankind in that world.

Yet, both robot and human can break those easily."

Ozpin: "So that's why he is willing to rush the production of Reploid?" Ozpin feels like his entire body is shaking, and cold sweat forming on his head.

This is what the Brothers were thinking when they create mankind?

EXRB: "But just one difference, Cain is a man, not a god, so now he can only watch this madness in helpless.

But, Cain is free to take side unlike the gods, he can choose sides, and he chooses to against Maverick."

Both Ozpin and Salem feel like they are being choked by an invisible force.

Even if both are feeling different reasons, both feel like the Brothers are standing right behind them.

…

…

…

Pietro: "I never thought creating a robot could cause this much of a chain reaction."

EXRB: "Such is the burden when it comes to creation." He looks down at the palm of his hands. "What is the point to keep freewill, if all you are going to do is restrain it? What's the point?" He continues the video.

**[BEEP] A noise on the monitor notify Dr. Cain that someone has entered his Lab.**

**He quickly gets up on his feet and walks toward the transmission room.**

**Standing there, is Zero, and X, who looks like he could collapse any second.**

"**There you two are! X, are you ok?!"**

"**Guy receives a beat down by that purple megalomaniac, but aside from that, he'll be fine." Zero let X seat at a nearby chair.**

"**Let's give him an entire check, come to the scanning station. Then I can repair him and you can tell me anything you know, let's start forming a plan."**

**Scene change.**

* * *

**X was lying asleep on an operating station, his helmet removed, showing his brown hair (AN: Although that has never been an official art of X without his helmet, many fans theory that his hair style must be similar to Mega man's, aka Rock's hair style.)**

**And most of his body armor being removed, showing the metallic structure underneath, a green energy core located right at the center of his chest, various tubes attached to his chest too.**

**Dr. Cain meanwhile is fixing X's right arm.**

**Zero just standing across the old man, watching the repair process with a crossed arms.**

"**So most of the Maverick Hunter have following Sigma's footstep just as I feared."**

"**Yeah, I've managed to contract a few of the remains member, but this manpower is just not enough, they can only manage to keep the citizen in the safe house safe."**

"**No words from the whereabouts of Sigma either I supposed?" Cain never moves away his eyes from his work, concentrate on the repair.**

"**No, the last time he is seen is at the broadcast feed."**

"**What do you plan on doing then?"**

"**Welp, go find the mook of Sigma, and beat the word right out from their mouth I guess."**

"**Easier said than done." Cain scoffed.**

"**But it's the only option we have, with Sigma gone, I am temporary the leader they elect. I'll search for the location of Sigma, while the remain hunters protect the survived population."**

"**You think you can manage such a task all by yourself? And what about X?" Cain stops his hand, and look up at Zero.**

"**What about X? That is up to him to decide." Zero just close his eyes. Already knowing the word the doctor is going to said.**

"**You know very well he isn't suited for this job." Cain trying to reason with Zero.**

"**And that is his decision to lived by, Doctor. None of us ask for this, but we have to do something. The only thing I ever knew about is fighting and fighting, so I'll keep fighting while you and X try to figure out the solution of peace."**

"**You know he'll just end up following you."**

"**I know, that's why I am going to assign a perfect job for him."**

"**Perfect job?"**

**Scene change again.**

* * *

**The screen transition to later, with X fully repaired, resting in a repair pod.**

**X stirred for a few times, then opened his eyes, going back online.**

"**..."**

"**Finally awake I see?" The voice of Dr. Cain called, turns out he was sitting right beside X's pod, waiting for him to wake up. His hands rest on the walking can.**

"**Dr. Cain?"**

"**Relax, X, we are safe, at my secret lab." Cain gave X a reassuring smile.**

"**Zero?" X sits up from his pod.**

"**Already off his way, to search for the whereabouts of Sigma."**

"**I'll help." And X's expression immediately turns into a determined expression. **

"***sigh* There simply is no chance of stopping you I supposed? Despite you clearly don't want to fight." Upon seeing X's face, his shoulder slumped, guess X did pick up a few habits from him: stubbornness.**

"**There is no one else to do the job now, I have to."**

"**You won't be much use if you join Zero either, you'll just be a handcuff to him."**

"**Doctor..." X's expression hurts with Cain's word. But the old doctor isn't done yet.**

"**Where are you planning to search anyway? Do you know where Sigma's followers might be? Even so, do you think they are willing to put down their weapon and tell you where Sigma is when you ask nicely?"**

"**But..."**

"**Calm down, just because you can't help in this, doesn't mean you have no use. Follow me."**

**Both Human and Reploid walks to a room with a big monitor, Dr. Cain moves to the keyboard.**

**[Beep] With a press of a button, multiple information appears on the screen, as 8 location pinpoint on the world map appears.**

"**This is?"**

"**While you were sleeping like a baby, Zero leaves a bunch of useful info about what to do. Knowing that you simply can't sit and watch."**

"**Aren't these." X looks at the information that was shown, knowing very well what all these is about.**

"**Hunters who joined Sigma? And the bunch that the possessed the most threat. Zero figure that you want to help, and you have a much more important mission than searching Sigma, stop these men from doing more damage to the world."**

Qrow: "Welp, I supposed that's a much important mission he could take. But then again, can he really take this task?"

EXRB: "Who knows?"

Roman: "Buddy, you really know how to confront people didn't ya."

"**From what Zeo gave us, I would suggest you go after Chill Penguin first, looks like he want to start the revolution by a bang, causing an avalanche to bury a city while preparing to launch missiles around the world."**

"**What?!"**

"What?!" Many cries like X did, launch missiles around the world? This is beyond war crime.

Roman: "S**t, this really is a genocide."

"**In Canada, there is a city near the foot of the mountain, and at the mountain, there builds with an abandoned missile base. And judging by what the member of 13th Polar Unit says, Chill Penguin betrayed them right after Sigma's broadcast, leading a group of mechanoid to join the war. And right after that, they detect an active signal at the abandoned missile base.**

**As for why? …**

**It seems Chill Penguin is sick that he was build with great battle power, but only to do dull sentry the entire time. He simply believed his talent is all waste. How ridiculous, all this because he didn't get a raise."**

"**If we don't stop him first..."**

"**The casualties will be massive."**

Ironwood: "That's it? He's mad that he wasn't given a better position?" He was beyond fury, these Mavericks are just as bad as the Grimm, or even worse.

Watts: "What do you think it's gonna happen?" He scoffed again, as he can understand why this Reploid on-screen decides to go against society, it's just the same situation like him.

"**Then what are we waiting for, prepare for the transmission, doctor."**

"**Alright, get to the teleport pod."**

**The scene change to black afterward.**

Ruby: "Is this finally over?"

EXRB: "Actually, no, but this reaction is going to end soon, then we are changing the topic, we'll go back to this world later."

* * *

**\- ? ? ?**

**Heavy clank sound of machine footstep can be heard, following the source, a damage figure can be seen, or rather, a damaged object.**

"*****_**Sigh**_*** look at this mess, look at what they have done to you!" The voice belongs to none other than Vile, the evil renegade Hunter. As he parked his Rider Armor.**

**He is sad, sad that his Rider Armor is missing two arms.**

***Clank* *clank* *clank***

"**What a surprising sight, you actually care about something for once." A voiced unheard called from somewhere.**

"**Tsk, Eagle." The tone Vile used sounds like he just seeing the second most hate people in his life.**

**Merging out from the shadow, is a humanoid figure, purple color scheme, with yellows as decorates, a red and yellow face mask like the feather of a real eagle, a green gem on the forehead just like X and Zero, bracers arms and legs, eagle claws like feet and a buster right hand, the most noticeable part being the giant blue and purple wing behinds his back.**

**This is the 'former' Leader of Maverick Hunter 7th Airborne Unit, Storm Eagle.**

**And right now he have a Σ emblem paint on his chest, furthermore proved that he has join side with Sigma. **

People react the same way they see Sonic.

Sun: "Yep, that's a cool looking robot, but a shame it's a bad guy now."

Coco: "Hmmmm, interesting choice of color, not many people can make purple work well."

"**Welp? Who did this?" Eagle politely asks.**

"**Like that is your business, buzz off." Which Vile shoot him off, not even turning around to face the avian Reploid.**

"**Mad because you don't want to accept the reality?"**

"**You jest? Sounds like someone want to say goodbye to his wings." And Vile finally turn around to look at Storm Eagle, his fist clenched already. **

"**Hump, always resort to violence, no wonder you were taken into custody." Eagle just shook his head, finding it unbelievable that the reploid in front of his was once a licensed hunter.**

"**You got a death wish or something?"**

"**No, I just simply find your reason and behave being an eyesore."**

"**Then I guess you wouldn't mind me helping you from seeing the 'eyesore' then?" Vile strat forming the plan of removing Eagle's eyes in his eyestock.**

Glynda: "I am not surprised that he has many enemies amongst his rank back in the days." She scoffed at the rudeness Vile is showing.

"**I'm afraid there is no time for you two to disagree with others, gentlemen." And then comes Sigma's voice.**

**And Sigma walks into the view, standing in 7'5" feet tall, his giant frame make any people in his way taking a step back without realizing.**

**His body design is not far different from Vile's, black bodysuit, only upper body wears a green breastplate with a red gem on the left chest, arms wearing blue bracers with silver spike bracelets, white gloves with red joint line, brown boots with silver spike bracelets, a red belt with a fauld, a flashlight looking object hanging on the belt, and silver shoulder plate holding a red cape with purple inner. **

Many were shocked that Sigma is taller than all of them. Can't blame them for that, they did saw Sigma, but only on screen with upper body.

Jaune: "Ok… he is like… really tall."

EXRB 'And his size will only get bigger and bigger.' He almost did an eye-roll.

Ruby: "What's that object on his belt?"

EXRB: "A lightsaber."

"**WHAAAAAAAAAT!**" The high pitch of Ruby's squeak hurts everyone's ears.

"Mt ear." "Oww." "Oum, that hurts."

Weiss: "You dolt! Control yourself!"

Jaune: "Oww My ear..."

Roman: "Sheesh Red. you wanna make us deaf?"

EXRB: "Owww my ear, should've expected that to happen, my bad."

**Storm Eagle: "Cap- ...Lord Sigma, sir." He Stuttering for a brief second, mainly because he wasn't used to the sudden drastic change in the man in present.**

**And he doubts he'll ever get used to it.**

**Vile: "Tsk, look who decides to show up now." He crosses his arm, impatient and annoying that his fight was interrupted.**

"**I take it you've had much fun out there. Is it?" He looks at Vile, speaking without showing any emotion.**

"**Yeah, had a blast, although, I would be much happier if you decide to extend my playtime."**

"**Have some patient, Vile, you'll get plenty in due, work comes first, now, I want some report." Sigma's lips curl up for a second upon hearing Vile's demand, but dropped when he gets to the question he' been waiting for the day. **

"**Then sorry to disappoint you, I have none to report." Vile just spat the word at Sigma, and unfold his arm, spread them, showing Sigma he ain't got nothing to give.**

"**Oh? Care to explain why?" And Sigma's hairless brows raise up. **

"**What else needs to be explained?"**

"**That X somehow turns the table of the battle? Even if it was a moment." Behind Sigma's mask, he is grinning.**

"**That? He just got lucky, I was pummel him to the floor this entire battle."**

"**That's how you thoughts so. But in reality, it was no sheer luck."**

"**Excuse me?" Vile feels like his ear just malfunction for a second. What the hell is Sigma babbling about?**

"**X has much more depth then meets the eyes. His ability is unique, perhaps the only one of its kind."**

"**Have you lose your mind? He is just a weak rookie hunter."**

"**And a rookie can learn."**

**Vile was somewhat taken back by the word. What the hell is going on?**

"**You see, X isn't like us Reploids, no, he was the very blueprint, my creator, Dr. Cain used to develop us, X was the origin of Reploid."**

"**Oh god, not this talk again! All of us have been providing to be much superior than him already!" Vile swings his arms dramatically, trying to prove his point that X is valueless.**

"**True, but that is because he haven't reached his full potential. And the doctor admits he doesn't fully understand the way X's system functions."**

**...**

"**What?" Both henchmen had their jaw slack. Which Sigma himself smirk in amusement, how unaware of them, never realize the ultimate reality in front of them.**

**He really gotta thank that weird old man for opening his eyes.**

**And gave him this opportunity.**

Weiss: "Weird old man? Someone is behind Sigma's action?"

Ozpin: "So it seems. Or someone who encourages Sigma to go rebel."

"**You heard me, X's real power, his real potential is still undiscovered yet, and he isn't even aware of such power he wields."**

"**You have got to be joking me, Sigma, you've seen how he performs in field, he is hopeless!"**

"**I wouldn't exactly call it hopeless, rather… I believe that is the key element of his potential."**

"**Alright, you lost me, I am too uncultured to understand this, explain this would you?" Vile slaps his hand to his face, give up on arguing with Sigma. That head of his is just impossible.**

"**You see, when we were created, we are giving within the full potential of our power. The ability to process strategy, combat, a database full of experiences. We were born perfect.**

**But yet, X was different. He was imperfect."**

"**That's the point I am talking from the beginning!" Vile shot his hand up in the air, already being done with this conversation.**

"**But he have this privilege call: 'evolve'. Just like humans." And Sigma finally smiled when he finishes his analysis.**

Vile wasn't the only person who had their jaw slack, the audience too had their jaw hanging.

Pietro: "Evolve..."

Winter: "H-how?"

EXRB: "Keep watching."

"**Throughout the history of humans, they've experience conflict, war, disaster, and disease. Yet they still manage to prevail, they evolve in order to adjust to the change."**

"**Oh god, are you trying to imply that he could become better than us?" Vile regain his pose, finding the reason of Sigma mad in all possible way.**

"**Better? No, you've severely mistaken me." Sigma just simply shakes his head in amusement.**

"**What I want to know, is do we Reploids need such factor in our life? Hesitate, uncertain. We Reploids do not need any of those, all I need, is to see if X's potential can handling this war, this drastic change of life, can this unknown factor managing to surpass this obstacle of life."**

"**You want to know if there is room for us to grow, to become more." Storm Eagle finally understands the plan his former leader had for X.**

**This…**

**This is crazy beyond word.**

**He declares war to the entire world because he want to find an answer?!**

"**And what if he don't?" Vile quipped. Still not buying any of these.**

"**What if he don't?" Sigma only gave a smile, turns around and leave. "Then it means we are the perfect species in this world, it means a brand new golden age is coming. Either way, the world is changing. **

**X can try his best to come and get me. The time has come to prove his mettle against me. This fight will decide the fate of all Reploids!**

**The first battle may be over, but the war is just beginning!**

**Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**And he walks off to who knows where, his crazy laugh echoes in the dark.**

**The scene ends with the two Reploid watch Sigma's crazy laugh, with Storm Eagle having a scared look.**

**As for Vile, no one knows what expression lies behind that mask.**

* * *

The scene finally closed, the react is over.

EXRB: "So… any thoughts?"

Sun: "Please tell me X did succeed in stopping Sigma."

EXRB: "*_Sigh_* You know, I feel like I HAVE to answer, or else you kids probably will have nightmare tonight." His comment earns him a few "Hey!" in return.

"Yes, X did stop Sigma and bring him to justice."

The child's expression turns to a relief.

"However, the victory wasn't without pain and hardship." And they winced at the reality.

"Anymore question?"

"What's the real cause of Maverick?" It was Penny, who is looking at EXRB with utter seriousness, she demands the answer, right now.

"*_Sigh_* Let me guess, you are not going to leave me alone if I don't tell you the answer is it?

Urggg, *_Sigh_* Guess I did bring this upon myself. Alright.

Remember I told you that X isn't the only relic that lasts to the future."

Ozpin: "And Zero too was a relic of the old era."

"Yeah, so here is the deal, when I said Zero is a container, I mean that he contains something sinister inside his body. And that sinister thing.

Is the Maverick Virus."

Many eyes widen at the revelation.

Ironwood: "Maverick… Virus?" His jaw slacked. Everyone's too.

EXRB: "Well, that's the common name me and my kind called that, it's an Intelligence Virus that causes any machine being into berserk behave, violent thoughts, destructive action.

In the simplest word: Destroy everything in path."

Salem 'Like the Grimm.' She thoughts, find it somewhat amusing. After all these information, she can find herself agree why would this god compare the two together.

Summer: "Someone… create Zero and that Virus… why?"

EXRB: "That I am afraid I can't tell you, cause it has too much spoil element to the story."

Winter: "Zero… is the source of the Maverick?"

EXRB: "Ahem, was." He once again, correct the accuse on Zero.

Ghira: "Was? Then what happens to that Virus? If it's no longer inside Zero?"

EXRB: "Think, who made contact with Zero?"

...

…

Ozpin: "Sigma..." He remembers Cain's journal.

EXRB: "During that fateful encounter, when Sigma shattered Zero's control crystal, the Virus resident inside it transfers itself to Sigma's body completely. Effectively corrupted him.

But since Sigma is built with the best technology at time, the Intelligence Virus ends up not able to immediately corrupted Sigma, but was able to change his thoughts, his views, slowly making him rebel against humanity.

And the Virus didn't start it's plague there, it already leaked from the old lab Zero was sealed in, that's why there was Maverick incident before Zero was found."

Blake: "So… Maverick was not a program fault..."

EXRB: "But the direct work of an undetectable Virus." He looks at Ghira, Sienna, and Roman respectively. "Your guess of Reploid's mind have fault is true in some degree, they weren't strong enough to resist the Virus. And the Virus ends up causing them to open and welcome the thought of violence."

Weiss: "Then what about X? Will he be affected by the Maverick Virus?"

EXRB: "Will he? I think you already see how well that goes."

Blake: "Then what about the rest of the Reploid? Wouldn't this Virus spread around?"

EXRB: "Remember when I said this is an Intelligence Virus, it didn't choose it's prey randomly, it picks people who it thinks can doing its deed the most."

Ironwood: "So this Virus can grow smarter then."

EXRB: "That… remains to be seen."

...

...

Watts: "So, these entire problem is created because a simple powerful Virus."

EXRB: "Yeah, pretty scary isn't it? You better not get any idea from this, cause I would hate to dirty my hand."

Watts: "!... I… understand."

…

...

EXRB: "Welp, this really is something to stomach, I'll give you guys… an hour to rest before we continue with a different world. And don't worry, I had one in mind, it's nothing heavy like this."

Ozpin: "I supposed that would be the best."

"Enjoy your rest." With that, he teleports out.

* * *

Ok, so the next world I have in plan is Legend of Zelda, as for which game, I am not telling you.

* * *

**[1]** Ok so.

Light is a chubby old man, who is a pacifist. / Pietro is a chubby old man too, with the current info, he might also be a pacifist.

Wily is a slim old man with an eye-catching mustache, who sought on the path of revenge because his talent didn't get recognized. / Watts is also a man with an eye-catching mustache, who also sought on the path of revenge because his talent didn't get recognized.

Light & Wily used to be work partner / Pietro & Watts used to be work partner too.

There, now did you get goosebump like I did?

* * *

**[2]** I basically theory a time point for the plot, cause typing year 21XX is just awkward, and I dunno how to explain the XX year. Used real game manual lore info to theory the date. Basically head-cannon.

* * *

**[3]** I'll shamelessly admit I basically used Author: Coeur Al'Aran's story plot here.

From story: **Service with a Smile.** where in one chapter, Roman says the same thing: "Civilians & Huntsman don't mix."

Why? Because I am shitty, and it was a brilliant character depth build for Roman. Cause it legitimately sounds like something he would say in Ruby or other's faces.

Go read this story people, it's good.

And also, Coeur Al'Aran, if you have problem with me using your element, I'll remove all these parts from the story. Be sure to PM me if you want me to remove this.

* * *

**[4]** Manga lore, yes, in Japanese Manga of Rockman X, made by Iwamoto Yoshihiro. X can indeed, cry like a real human in that manga. And I think, why the hell not? It's a brilliant character depth design for robots like X especially.

And also, the scene of girl dying, it was inspired and reference of the manga, in one scene, where X watches a girl crying for her dog's death, it was the first moment where X cried.

It was a strong scene.

And also, I am a horrible person, because I made the girl dead too.

As for the name Rush? Do I seriously need to explain?

Ok, it's the helper dog's name of the classic Megaman series.

* * *

**[5]** Made up series name. The original doesn't have one. And this name stands for: Tiant Walker. Just wanna make the story seems complete in detail.

* * *

**[6]** In the OG game, not the remake Maverick Hunter X, Vile had Sigma symbol paint on his helmet, but since the remake gives Vile a better character, not just an underling who follow Sigma, I decide to combine both game's best point.

* * *

**[7]** In the PSV game: Megaman X Maverick Hunter. The OVA cutscene where X basically perform an orbit cannon to take down a berserk Mechaniloid is one of the most badass moment I ever witnessed, and only in that cutscene sadly.

Like, X clearly have the power lore-wise, but because of gameplay mechanics, he can't use that move in-game, and it always bothers me.

At least make it a one chance skill you can obtain once you 100% the game as a reward.

* * *

**[8]** Two reasons.

1\. In Megaman 11, it was revealed that Dr. Wily is blonde when he was young, I guess this kind point that Wily basically expect Zero to be like him. (This is only my head cannon.)

2\. In the original character lore design, Wily was supposed to have a female assistant that acts as Roll's evil counterpart and also Wily's daughter. (Even if he doesn't want one.)

In the obscure Dreamwave comic, there was a character with the exact lore design, W. Waltz, a robot assistant create by Wily.

* * *

**[9]** This part I add a lot of Game manual information to fill the plot hole, to make the Maverick Hunter seems more complete.

And I also take inspiration from a current ongoing fan-made comic: [Megaman X: Unit 49] going by the Author name: IrregularSaturn.

He basically creates a whole set of Maverick Hunter Unit list. A much explore lore set. If you want to watch it? Go search [MMX:U49] on Deviantart.

(Of course, due to the nature of fanfic, it have shipping going on in the comic, if you are uncomfortable with shipping, you been warned.)

And also, real game manual info:

4th Land Unit

6th Armada Unit

7th Airborne Unit

8th Armored Unit

9th Special Unit (Ranger Unit)

13th Polar Unit

17th Elite Unit

* * *

**[10]** Yeah, refer to [2], and also 100 years and several months ago of the year before Cain find X.


End file.
